Die vergessenen Götter
by Rosifer
Summary: Voldemort findet einen neuen Weg unsterblich zu werden und Severus hat Ärger mit der Frau die er liebt...Achtung,HP6Parallelen! Letztes Kap: Ende gut, alles gut? Voldemort ist endlich tot, doch was ist mit Harry? Und bekommt Anjolie Ärger?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hier ist mein Versuch der Fortsetzung meiner FF „Kampf um die Zukunft". Ich glaube fast, dass die kommende Story auch ohne Vorkenntnisse über meiner erste FF lesbar ist. Allerdings werden mit Sicherheit auch Stellen vorkommen, wo das nicht der Fall ist. Also, ohne meine erste Geschichte zu sehr anzubiedern, wäre es nicht gänzlich falsch „Kampf um die Zukunft" vorher zu lesen;-).   
_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus dem potterschen Universum und ich verdiene nichts mit der Geschichte... außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews? Alles andere ist erfunden oder gehört uralten Legenden an._

Prolog

Im Zimmer war es kühl, doch auf ihrer erhitzten Haut glitzerte der Schweiß. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als seine langen Finger in sanften geschmeidigen Bewegungen über ihren Körper glitten.

Seine hauchzarten Berührungen hinterließen ein herrliches Prickeln und sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, um noch mehr davon zu bekommen.

Als seine Lippen dem Beispiel seiner Hände folgten und er wundervolle, doch viel zu kurze Küsse über ihre Brüste hauchte, folgte sie ihrem Impuls und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf, um den Kontakt mit seinem Mund zu verlängern. Doch er entwich ihr und glitt weiter nach unten.

Seine langen, schwarzen Haare lagen wie ein Schleier um sein Gesicht und kitzelten bei seiner Flucht über ihre Haut. Dabei zog er mit seiner Zunge eine heiße Spur über ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln. Sie hielt die Luft an, verkrallte ihre Hände im Laken und spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln zusammenzogen und in einem wilden Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen endeten.

Sie schluckte, als er ihre Beine spreizte und die Erkundungstour mit seinem Mund über ihre Innenschenkel zu ihrem feuchten Zentrum fortsetzte. Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller, je näher er ihm kam, doch kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichte verharrte er regungslos. Sie hätte vor Frustration aufschreien können.

„Nein! Hör nicht auf!", presste sie hervor und hörte aus seiner Richtung ein triumphierendes tiefes Lachen. Aber es war ihr egal, dass er sich im Vorteil wägte. Alles, was sie wollte war, dass er weiter machte und ihre Sehnsucht erfüllte. _Und was zum Teufel hielt ihn auf?_ Nichts! Denn schon drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein und ihr blieb der Atem weg. Sie wusste nicht wie und es blieb ihr auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, doch er fand in kürzester Zeit einen Punkt in ihr, den er massierte und sie damit zum Wahnsinn trieb. Sie wand sich unkontrolliert und selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Als sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinem Haar und zog ihn daran zu sich. Er knurrte leise, gab ihrem Drängen jedoch nach und kniete sich über sie – ohne sie zu berühren. Nur wie in Trance bemerkte sie, wie er seine Haare von ihren Händen befreite und sie zurück an die Seiten ihres Körpers legte.

Aber ihr einziger Gedanke galt lediglich dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als sie seine Erregung sah. Gleich wäre es so weit. Er würde zu ihr kommen. Würde mit seinem steinhartem Fleisch in ihre heiße Öffnung stoßen und ihr endlich geben, was er ihr die ganze Zeit mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten versprochen hatte.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor sie registrierte, dass er sich nicht bewegte. Ihr Körper schrie auf vor ungestilltem Verlangen. Warum tat er nichts? Sie hob ihre Hände wieder vom Laken und strich zärtlich über seine Brust hinunter über seinen Bauch bis hin zum Beweis seiner Erregung. Doch dieses Ziel erreichten sie nicht. Er gestattete es nicht, sondern ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie wieder an ihre Seiten. Allerdings gab es für sie keinen Grund zur Klage, denn sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte. Er legte sich über sie, glitt zwischen ihre Beine und die Spitze seines Glieds presste sich gegen ihre geschwollene Mitte.

Ja! Genau das war es! Sie würde ihn ganz spüren – in sich. Würde endlich mit verschmelzen.

Er neigte den Kopf und küsste ihren Hals, dass ihr wohlige Schauer über den Körper rieselten. Gleichzeitig positionierte er sich richtig zwischen ihren Beinen. Das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln verstärkte sich, als sie den verstärkten Druck seines Gliedes spürte und...

Ein lautes, schrilles Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und Jane saß aufrecht im Bett. Vollkommen verwirrt sah sie sich im dunklen Zimmer um und konnte nicht verstehen, was geschehen war, wohin er plötzlich verschwunden war.

Doch langsam dämmerte es ihr und sie richtete ihren Blick zum Nachtisch. Verärgert sah sie das Ding an, das noch immer beharrlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Die roten Leuchtzahlen zeigten ihr, dass es fünf Uhr war und blinkten energisch, bis sie ihrer Pflicht nachkam und das notwendige Knöpfchen betätigte.

Mit einer schnellen, entschlossenen Bewegung schnappte sie den Wecker und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er in zig Teile zersprang.

Laut aufstöhnend warf sie sich zurück in die Kissen und rieb mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht. _Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!_ Schon wieder dieser Traum. Und schon wieder war er alles andere als zufriedenstellend! Und das frustrierendste von allem war, mal abgesehen von ihrem erregten Körper, der keinesfalls registriert hatte, dass das ganze nur ein Traum gewesen war, die Tatsache, dass sie noch nie das Gesicht ihres Traumlovers gesehen hatte. Immer wieder war es durch irgendetwas verdeckt oder sie viel zu abgelenkt gewesen, um darauf zu achten.

Sie atmete tief durch, schlug die Hände auf die Zudecke und starrte in Richtung Decke, bis sie das absolut unpassende Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen wieder bemerkte. Hier half immer nur eines: Eiskaltes Wasser! _Oh, wie ich das hasse! _

„Also los! Hoch mit dir Jane!" _Jane._ Eine Name, an den sie sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte. Oder wollte? Sie wusste zwar so gut wie gar nichts über sich und ihre Vergangenheit, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Name absolut nicht zu ihr passte. Klang viel zu zahm!

Aber was sollte sie machen? Ihr Gedächtnis war nun mal futsch und sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass wenigstens die Regierung sie als existent betrachtete. Auch wenn das bedeutete, seit geschlagenen dreieinhalb Monaten als Jane Doe_1)_ durch die Gegend zu rennen.

Obwohl... dieser Name war immer noch besser als der, den ihr diese seltsamen Gestalten im St. Mungos verpasst hatten! Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, sich den Rest ihres Lebens als Arcania Kanenas vorstellen zu müssen! _Halloho! Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle!_

Diesen Namen auf dem Patientenblatt zu lesen, war der ausschlaggebende Impuls für sie gewesen, aus diesem Irrenhaus zu verschwinden.

Jane schaltete die Nachttischlampe an, rollte sich unwillig aus dem Bett und schlurfte zu ihrer Kommode. Dort warf sie sich den flauschigen Bademantel über den Arm, schnappte noch sich ein Handtuch und Zahnputzzeug und enterte den Flur.

Sie blinzelte schläfrig, als sie plötzlich Schwester Gloria gegenüber stand. Diese strahlte sie an wie ein Hunigkuchenpferd und kam beschwingt auf sie zu. _Oh nein! Eindeutig zu früh, für so viel gute Laune!_ Jane verleierte die Augen und seufzte resigniert. Dieser Tag schien nicht besser werden zu wollen!

„So, wie Sie aussehen, habe ich mich wohl doch nicht verhört! War das eben ein weiterer Wecker, der sein Leben ausgehaucht hat?", schmunzelte die Schwester und erntete dafür einen tödlichen Blick von Jane.

„Sie haben ein wirklich feines Gehört, Schwester!", knurrte Jane und wollte sich an der Nonne vorbeidrücken. Doch die war von Janes schlechter Laune völlig unbeeindruckt und anscheinend noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr.

„Jane! Jane! Das ist schon der vierte in drei Monaten! Wollen Sie darüber reden?" _Der Fünfte! Und nein, das will ich nicht!_, dachte Jane entnervt. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieser Sonnenschein in Menschengestalt brachte sie regelmäßig an den Rand ihrer Geduld. Sie war stets freundlich, gut gelaunt und hilfsbereit und eigentlich gab es überhaupt keinen Grund, sie nicht leiden zu können, doch vielleicht war es gerade diese Perfektion, die sie nicht ertragen konnte.

Allerdings schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Janes Gesicht, als sie für einen Moment daran dachte, der Nonne doch den Grund für ihre Wutausbrüche zu erzählen. Sozusagen Aufklärungsunterricht für Nonnen. Sie konnte sich die wechselnden Schattierungen des unschuldigen Gesichts vor sich richtig vorstellen, doch noch mehr amüsierte sie die Vorstellung, ins Detail zu gehen und die junge Frau ohnmächtig vor ihre Füße sinken zu sehen. _Oh, du kannst ja so fies sein!_

„Hm, ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie zum Lächeln gebracht hat, doch das steht Ihnen viel besser!"

„Ihre unmögliche gute Laune zu dieser gottlosen Stunde ist eben doch ansteckend!", log Jane. Glockenhelles Lachen kam ihr entgegen und vibrierte in ihrem Schädel.

„Oh, Jane. Ich bin zwar eine Nonne und habe Vertrauen in die Menschen, doch ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht naiv genug, Ihnen das abzunehmen!" Janes Augenbraue schoss nach oben _Mist!_ Hinter diesen warmen, braunen Augen steckte mehr gesunder Menschenverstand, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Wenn Sie meinen!" Jane hatte keine Lust mehr zum Plaudern und schob sich Richtung Badezimmertür. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber meine absolut notwendige Morgendusche ruft nach mir!" _Und sie hat nicht nur Schweiß zu bekämpfen!_

Geduscht, abgekühlt und den zitternden Körper in ihre frische Arbeitskleidung verpackt, stand Jane vor dem mannshohen Spiegel, den sie einer anderen Schwester hatte abschwatzen können. Ohne große Begeisterung betrachtete sie die weiße Schwesterntracht und der einzige Pluspunkt war, dass sie nicht auch noch diese grässliche Haube mit dem engen Kragen tragen musste.

Jane seufzte tief und versuchte in sich einen Impuls zu finden, der sie dazu antrieb, an die Arbeit zu gehen. Hilfsarbeit. Gewiss, sie war den Nonnen dankbar, dass sie sie hier aufgenommen, ihr Hilfe, Unterschlupf und eine Beschäftigung gegeben hatten, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie das nicht ewig machen wollte.

Sie half hier Menschen, doch nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie sie es wollte. Und dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal, was sie wollte. Sie spürte einfach nur in sich, dass es anders sein musste!

Noch ein tiefer Seufzer und Jane gab sich einen Ruck. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und trabte den Unausweichlichen zu. Vorerst.

_1) Anm. Autor: Bitte verzeiht meine Unwissenheit, doch ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie diese Art von Personen – sprich, unbekannte Amnesiepatienten – in Großbritannien genannt werden, also habe ich mich an die Filmversion aus den Staaten gehalten._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Wind pfiff durch die Äste der spärlich gesäten Bäume und brachte so viel unangenehme Kälte mit sich, dass selbst die jungen Knospen in den Schutz des Baumes zurück zu kriechen versuchten. Eine Krähe saß in den Ästen einer riesigen Eiche und drückte die Flügel fest an den Körper, um das bisschen Wärme darin zurück zu halten.

Es wurde immer dunkler, je mehr sich die Wolken vor den Mond schoben. Das passende Ambiente für die momentanen Schrecken, die sich ganz in der Nähe zutrugen.

Von der eine halbe Meile entfernten Burg drangen Schreie herüber und vermischten sich mit dem Klang des fauchenden Windes und der knarrenden Äste. Die Qual in den Lauten ließ einem das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren. Doch nur die einsame Krähe konnte ihn hören und starrte wie gebannt zur Burg. Nach einem weiteren Schrei erhob sie sich mit einem Krächzen in die Lüfte und verschwand im Nichts.

Verständlich. Denn niemand würde wissen wollen, was dort vor sich ging. Genauso wenig, wie auch nur einer der Männer, die sich um die schaurige Szene scharten, jetzt hier sein wollte.

Riesige Fackeln hinter ihnen warfen schaurige Schatten in die Mitte, doch sie erreichten die zwei Personen nicht, die sich im Kreis aufhielten. Der Mond kroch wieder hinter den Wolken hervor und ließ die Szene wie in einem Spot erscheinen.

Hier stand _er_ nun und ließ seine unermessliche Wut an dem Mann aus, der seinen Feind hatte entkommen lassen. Doch keiner seiner Schreie besänftige ihn auch nur im Geringsten.

Diese Dummköpfe glaubten, er wäre tot! Doch _er_ wusste es besser! Wusste, dass diesen alten Narren nichts so schnell töten konnte! _Er_ spürte seine Präsenz noch auf dieser Welt. Spürte seine außergewöhnliche Magie. Dieselbe Magie, die ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung entgegengeschlagen war. Nein! Nicht dieselbe! Sie war seitdem noch stärker geworden.

_Er_ wandte seinen Zauberstab von der Person ab, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. In sich zusammengekrümmt, das lange schwarze Haar über das bleiche Gesicht. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel, doch auch dieser Anblick brachte _ihm_ keine Genugtuung.

Das könnte jetzt nur eines: Der Tod seines alten Feindes.

„Steh auf!", fauchte _er_ seinen Diener an. Ja, genau das war er. Ein Diener – der bisher sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hatte und dann das! Er versagte! Und nicht nur das. Er hätte sich raushalten sollen! Er hatte _seinen_ Befehl nicht befolgt!

„Du weißt, dass du das verdient hast und noch sehr viel mehr!", fuhr _er_ ihn an. Der Mann stand jetzt auf wackligen Knien vor ihm und presste ihm ein „Ja, mein Lord!" entgegen. _Er_ sah ihm in die Augen und verfluchte erneut die Fähigkeit dieses Mannes, seine Gedanken gänzlich vor _ihm_ abzuschotten. Bei ihm wusste _er_ nie, woran _er_ war; war bei ihm noch mehr auf der Hut, als bei all den anderen!

„Du wirst deine Schuld wieder abgleichen! Geh und finde ihn. Wage es nicht, ihn anzugreifen! Er gehört mir! Wage es nie wieder, meine Anweisungen zu missachten!" Der Mann nickte und wankte zum Hoftor. Sie anderen standen mit gesenkten Köpfen um _ihn_ herum, wagten es nicht, _ihn_ anzusehen.

„Ihr drei!", fauchte _er_ einer einzelnen Gruppe zu und alle Köpfe ruckten hoch. _Er_ genoss den Schrecken in ihren Augen, als sie bemerkten, dass _er_ sie gemeint hatte. „Für euch gilt das gleiche! Macht euch auf die Suche!" Seine Augen verengten sich, als sie zögerten. Sie glaubten ihm nicht, dass die gesuchte Person noch lebte.

_Er_ schwenkte wütend seinen Zauberstab und die drei wirbelten durch die Luft und landeten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem harten Boden. „Wagt es nicht, an meinen Befehlen zu zweifeln! Geht!"

Sie rappelten sich wieder hoch und verschwanden schleunigst in die gleiche Richtung, die ihr Vorgänger genommen hatte.

_Er_ ging ein paar Schritte und blieb bei einem anderen, ehemals guten Diener stehen. Auch er hatte in letzter Zeit mehr versagt, als ihm erlaubt sein sollte. Aber er war mächtig und seine Fähigkeiten konnten noch von Vorteil sein, sonst hätte _er_ ihn schon längst für sein Scheitern bestraft. „Was du wieder gutzumachen hast, brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen! Geh ins Ministerium und finde heraus, was man dort weiß!"

„Das Ministerium? Aber dort..." setzte sein Gegenüber an.

„Das ist dein Problem!", fauchte _er_ dazwischen, den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Sein Diener nickte steif und ging aufrecht davon. Viel zu stolz, für _seinen_ Geschmack. Dieser Mann sollte sich lieber keinen Fehler mehr leisten!

_Er_ scheuchte die anderen auseinander, den zweiten bestehenden Auftrag zu erfüllen, und ging zurück ins Hauptgebäude. _Er_ musste unbedingt eine Lösung für sein dringendstes Problem finden! Aber wie? Und wo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ich hoffe, ich habe euch etwas neugierig gemacht. Mal sehen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, wäre ich vielleicht durchaus geneigt, mehr zu veröffentlichen. Also... wie wäre es mit dem kleinen lila Button links unten?


	2. Der geheimnisvolle Patient

Es geht weiter mit Jane, auch wenn es anscheinend keinen interessiert. Bitte nicht davon abschrecken lassen, dass noch kein ‚Bekannter' aufgekreuzt ist. Es dauert halt ein wenig, bis ich sie alle zusammenführen kann.

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus der Welt Harry Potters und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe lediglich auf ein paar begeisterte Leser!_

1. Kapitel – **Der geheimnisvolle Patient**

Jane rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als sie die Bettpfannen entleerte. Das war einer dieser Momente, an denen sie sich ganz sicher sein konnte, dass sie hier falsch war. _Das wäre doch mal eine Erinnerung, auf die ich gut und gerne verzichten könnte! _

Sie atmete ganz flach und nur durch den Mund, während sie die Pfannen reinigte und ins Regal stellte. Als sie fertig war, zog sie die Handschuhe aus, warf sie in den Abfall und verschwand schleunigst aus dem Raum.

Einem Wagen mit frischer Bettwäsche im Anschlag ging sie nun zum südlichen Teil des Hospitals und hielt an der hintersten Tür des Ganges. Die leeren Betten in den Zimmern neu zu beziehen war eine viel angenehmere Aufgabe. Nicht unbedingt anspruchsvoll, dafür aber geruchsmäßig wesentlich besser verträglich!

Sie klopfte an und stürmte das Zimmer. „Ich hoffe, jeder ist angezogen hier drinnen! Ich möchte mir nicht die Augen verblitzen!", plapperte sie fröhlich drauf los. In diesem Zimmer lag einer ihrer Lieblingspatienten.

„Wenn Sie Angst davor haben, sollten Sie mir schon mehr Zeit als zwei Sekunden lassen, bevor Sie hier reinplatzen!", konterte der ältere, grauhaarige Herr amüsiert. „So hätte ich wenigstens Gelegenheit meinen Prachthintern rechtzeitig ins Bett zu schleifen!"

„Als ob ich darauf abfahren würde!", frotzelte Jane und dirigierten den Wagen zum leeren Bett des Zweibettzimmers.

„Ich glaub schon, dass Sie es darauf anlegen! Warum sollten Sie sonst dieses Bett dort schon wieder beziehen, obwohl niemand drin gelegen hat?" Er hob das Kinn herausfordernd, als sie ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.

„Krankenhausvorschrift!", blaffte sie in seine Richtung und machte sich daran, das Bett abzuziehen.

„Papperlapapp!", stichelte er weiter. „Ich bin sehr viel länger hier als Sie, Jane! Und die Krankenhausvorschriften kenne ich in- und auswendig – so oft, wie man sie mir zitiert hat!"

Jane stütze ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und grinste ihn schräg an. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich gegen das Schlitzohr vom St. Mary's keine Chance!"

„Darauf können Sie wetten!", stimmte er ihr ihm Brustton der Überzeugung zu. Sie brachen beide in Lachen aus und Jane widmete sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Bett.

Sebastian war einer der Langzeitpatienten hier. Er hatte Blutkrebs und den Kampf, jedoch nicht seinen Humor, verloren. Jane war anfangs sehr zurückhaltend gewesen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er allem und jedem bitter gegenüber wäre. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hatte es akzeptiert und machte das Beste daraus – jedenfalls, wenn es sein körperlicher Zustand zuließ. Sie fragte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, woher er seinen Lebensmut nahm. Doch nachdem sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, war ihr klar, dass ihr Gedächtnisproblem bei weitem nicht so schlimm war und dass sie es schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Von da an ging es aufwärts.

„Na, schon bereit für den Spaziergang heute Nachmittag?", lockte sie ihn ein wenig.

„Spaziergang, ja! Schwester Margaret, nein!", brummte er und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Schwester Margaret war der Stationsdrachen und zum regelmäßigen Spaziergang mit Sebastian eingeteilt. Er ‚schätzte' ihre Gesellschaft sehr!

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie nicht um die Einteilung einer anderen Schwester bitten!"

„Als ob ich das nicht versucht hätte! Aber die behaupten, sie wäre die einzige, die mich unter Kontrolle halten könnte und dass sie froh seien, nicht jeden Tag von einer neuen von mir verursachten Katastrophe zu hören! Ist das nicht eine Unverschämtheit?", ereiferte er sich.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was Sie alles angestellt haben, um so hart bestraft zu werden." Sie schielte zu ihm rüber und traf auf seinen unschuldigen Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was die alle haben! Ich habe jedenfalls nichts getan!", stritt er alles ab und zog einen Flunsch.

„Na, ich sehe schon. Ich werde wohl doch die Schwesternschaft interviewen müssen, um mehr über meinen Lieblingspatienten zu erfahren!", seufzte sie und zog den neuen Kissenbezug auf.

„Das ist gar nicht nötig! Das sind sowieso alles Lügen und Übertreibungen!", schnappte er und sah sie entrüstet an.

„Also erstens: Sie reden hier von Nonnen! Die lügen nicht! Jedenfalls nicht ohne guten Grund!", murmelte sie leiser hinzu. „Und zweitens: Glauben Sie denn, ich würde Sie weniger mögen, nur weil ich erfahre, dass sie ein schlimmer Finger sind... oder waren? Sie sollten wissen, dass Frauen sich immer mehr zu den bösen Buben hingezogen fühlen!" Darauf bekam sie nur einen skeptischen Blick und sie seufzte erneut. „Wie kann man nur so ungläubig sein! Glauben Sie mir! Ich bin schließlich eine Frau!"

„Eine Frau ohne Gedächtnis wohlgemerkt! Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, was Sie mögen oder nicht?"

„Autsch! Das war jetzt aber unter der Gürtellinie, mein Lieber!"; schimpfte Jane und ging zu ihm. „Langsam aber sicher glaube ich, Sie haben Schwester Margaret durchaus verdient! " Sie ließ ihn vor sich hinbrummen, zog seinen Oberkörper etwas hoch und schüttelte seine Kissen auf. „Und damit Sie für den Kampf bestens gerüstet sind, sollten Sie lieber noch etwas schlafen! Ich jedenfalls verschwinde erst einmal; habe genug Prügel für heute eingesteckt!" Vergnügt schob sie den Wagen wieder zur Tür hinaus, bekam diese fast ins Kreuz, weil sie nicht schnell genug war, und huschte zum nächsten Zimmer weiter, noch immer sein empörtes Schnauben im Ohr. _Vielleicht ist der Tag ja doch nicht so schlimm! _Sie ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie sich da irrte.

Bereits im nächsten Zimmer zeigte der Tag, dass er mehr in sich verbarg, als es ihr lieb war. Dort standen zwei Ärzte und die Oberschwester um ein Bett herum, in dem offenbar ein neuer Patient lag. Die Schwester gab ihr zu verstehen, dass das kein guter Moment war und Jane zog sich wieder zurück.

Beim Hinausgehen fiel ihr Blick auf einen Stuhl, auf dem offenbar die Kleidung des Patienten lag. Keine normale Kleidung! Sie war geschnitten wie ein Umhang. Wie einer von denen, die sie im St. Mungos zur Genüge gesehen hatte, allerdings nicht ganz so eintönig, sondern himmelblau mit weißen Ornamenten.

Janes Knoten im Magen war plötzlich wieder da. Was hatte einer von _denen_ hier zu suchen? Sie entschloss sich später wieder hereinzuschauen und der Sache genauer auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Unauffällig näherte sie sich dem Zimmer, sah noch einmal kurz über ihre Schultern und verschwand durch die Tür. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie so ein Geheimnis daraus machte. Doch sie fühlte sich einfach besser, wenn sie nicht offen hineinmarschierte.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Irgendetwas war im Laufe des Tages immer dazwischen gekommen und die anderen wussten nicht mehr über ihn als sie selbst. Zu hartnäckig hatte sie auch nicht nachfragen, da sie keinen Argwohn erwecken wollte.

Zum Glück war das zweite Bett noch immer nicht besetzt und sie konnte sich in Ruhe ihrem eigentlichen Ziel widmen. Die Kleidung war verschwunden, doch der Patient lag unverändert im gleichen Bett. Sie ging auf die reglose Person zu. Es war ein alter Mann, mit weißem, langem Haar und noch längerem Bart.

Janes Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Er wirkte so vertraut, aber mehr konnte sie ihrem Gehirn nicht abringen. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar und die Unruhe, die das Ganze auslöste noch weniger. _Was ist mit ihm?_ Bis auf seinen bandagierten rechten Arm, schien er unverletzt und doch war er ohne Bewusstsein! Nur der Tropf zeugte davon, dass er nicht einfach nur schlief.

In ihren Überlegungen bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete. „Was machen Sie denn hier?", war gleich darauf eine scharfe, aber überraschte Stimme der Oberschwester zu hören.

Jane fühlte sich für einen Moment ertappt, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und beschloss, sich der Oberschwester anzuvertrauen – na ja, jedenfalls teilweise. Sie kannte ihre kurze Geschichte und hatte Jane im Laufe der drei Monate sehr geholfen, trotz dass sie ständig unter enormen Stress stand.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn irgendwoher!" Die Augen ihres Gegenübers weiteten sich. „Ich kann es auch nicht erklären! Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an ihn und doch gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass ich ihn erkennen müsste!" Jane runzelte die Stirn und sah der Schwester direkt in die Augen. „Wer ist er?", fragte sie fast verzweifelt. Sie hasste das. Es war, als würde ihr ein Wort auf der Zunge liegen und sie bekam es einfach nicht heraus.

„Tut mir leid! Das wissen wir nicht", antwortete die Schwester bedrückt. „Er wurde heute nacht auf der Straße, ganz in der Nähe, gefunden und zu uns gebracht. Er war die ganze Zeit über ohne Bewusstsein." Mit diesen Worten wechselte sie die Infusion und sah Jane letztendlich wieder an. „Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Sie haben bereits Feierabend und im Moment können Sie hier ja doch nichts unternehmen." Mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich um und ging hinaus.

Jane kaute einen Moment an ihrer Unterlippe herum und lief dann zum Schrank. Darin hing die frisch gesäuberte Kleidung. Sie nahm den Stoff der Robe in die Hand und rieb ihn zwischen den Fingern. Er war dick, aber unglaublich weich und viel leichter, als er aussah. Ihr ungutes Gefühl ließ sie nicht los.

Er gehörte nicht hierher! War er überhaupt sicher hier? Konnte man ihm hier helfen? Auch wenn sie den Ärzten in St. Mungos nicht ernsthaft abgenommen hatte, dass sie Zauberer waren, so hatte sie dort doch einiges gesehen, was diese Behauptung unterstützte. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm besser helfen? Auch, wenn sie ihr nicht hatten helfen können, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das bei ihm auch der Fall war.

Diese lächerlichen Holzstäbe, mit denen die Ärzte dort herumgefuchtelt hatten, waren nicht immer wirkungslos gewesen. Vor allem bei Thomas, dem Mann, der sie gefunden hatte, hatte sie Bauklötze gestaunt. Wurde es Zeit zu glauben?

Sie entschied, etwas zu unternehmen und schloss den Schrank mit einer energischen Bewegung. Ohne zu zögern, verließ sie das Zimmer und rannte wie der Teufel zu ihrem. Völlig außer Atem zog sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum St. Mungo. _Hoffentlich finde ich es schnell genug wieder!_

Bei ihrer Flucht damals war sie Hals über Kopf hinausgestürmt und hatte nicht nach links oder rechts gesehen. Doch sie wusste, dass es nicht weit vom Klosterhospital sein konnte. So weit war sie nicht gelaufen, bis sie die Kapelle des Klosters gefunden und darin Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Es hatte sie regelrecht dorthin gezogen. Etwas, das sie nie hinterfragt hatte... und auch nicht wollte. Sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit gelernt, die Dinge als gegeben hinzunehmen.

Jane lief in die Richtung, von der sie annahm, dass es die richtige war und sah sich nach ein paar Straßenzügen nervös um. Sie erkannte einige Häuser wieder, wusste damit, dass sie richtig war, doch wo war das St. Mungos? Es musste doch hier irgendwo sein? Sie konnte es unmöglich übersehen haben. Ein Gebäude mit mehreren Stockwerken in dem seltsame Gestalten ein- und ausmarschierten musste doch auffallen!

Jane blieb vor einem Geschäft stehen und sah sich hilflos um. _Oh, bitte! Das kann doch nicht sein!_ Sie drehte sich gerade um, als sie glaubte, zwei Menschen in einem alten, geschlossenen Kaufhaus verschwinden zu sehen – durch die Fensterscheibe. _Was zum..._ Sie lief näher heran und bekam gerade noch mit, wie zwei weitere – anscheinend Vater und Tochter – vor einer grottenhässlichen Schaufensterpuppe standen und sagten: „Wir möchten zu Heiler Goodsee!" Kurz darauf verschwanden auch die beiden.

Jane schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Das musste es sein! Und anscheinend war an der Zauberei doch etwas dran, denn die Scheibe war nicht wie eine normale Glastür auseinandergedriftet. _Okay, was jetzt? _

Sie stellte sich vor die Puppe und starrte sie an. _Gott, so was Hässliches habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!... Ja, mindestens drei Monate, du blöde Kuh!_ Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und entschloss sich, es den anderen gleichzutun. Sie lehnte sich etwas vor und flüsterte die gleichen Worte wie der Vater eben. Das versuchte sie so unauffällig wie möglich, da sie keinen Bock darauf hatte, wie eine Idiotin angesehen zu werden.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Puppe unmerklich nickte, fasste es jedoch als Startsignal auf und atmete tief durch. _Also los!_ Sie schloss die Augen, trat auf die Scheibe zu und erwartete fast, jeden Moment dagegen zu stoßen. Doch im Gegenteil! Einen Moment spürte sie ein Kribbeln auf der Haut und im nächsten hörte sie plötzlich ein lautes Stimmengewirr. Als sie die Augen öffnete, fand sie sich in der Empfangshalle vom St. Mungos wieder.

Jane trat zur Seite und sah sich in der Halle um. Ihr war etwas schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, was eben passiert war, doch der Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot, übertraf das noch. Die ungewöhnlichsten Gestalten liefen hier herum, mit noch ungewöhnlicheren Wehwehchen. Ein Mann mit dem Henkel einer Teetasse als Arm lief gerade an ihr vorbei und Jane musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie ihn nicht blöd hinterher glotzte.

Die Heiler, erkennbar durch ihre limonengrünen Umhänge, liefen durch die Reihen der Patienten und bei ihrem Anblick fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie musste sich unbedingt vorsehen, dass sie niemand wiedererkannte, denn sie war hier aus der geschlossenen Abteilung geflohen! Ein fester Entschluss und ein unachtsamer Moment des Personals und sie konnte ihre Freiheit am Ende des Ganges sehen. So viel Glück würde sie bestimmt nicht noch einmal haben.

Zielstrebig bewegte sie sich auf die Empfangsdame zu, vor deren Pult bereits einige andere warteten. _Klasse! Zeit zum Nachdenken._ Denn erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie konnte ja wohl kaum mit einem ‚Hey, Hexe! Zück mal dein Stäbchen und sieh zu, dass du einem von euch hilfst!' daherkommen. Irgendwie hatte Jane im Gefühl, dass das die verbiestert aussehende Blondine da vorn nicht so gut aufnehmen würde.

Das Grundlegende war klar: Hilfe für den alten Mann. Doch sie konnte ja nicht einmal beschreiben, was er hatte. Wie sollten denn die Leute hier überhaupt helfen können? Die Wegweiser auf der linken Seite des Pults halfen auch nicht gerade weiter. Unglücke. Pestilenzen. Flüche. Woher sollte sie wissen, was dem Alten widerfahren war? Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als der Empfangsdame ihr Problem zu schildern und zu hoffen, dass diese jemanden kannte, der einen Ausweg wusste.

Was für ein Pech, dass diese jetzt so richtig angepisst aussah, nachdem Janes Vordermann ihr gerade giftgrünen Schleim über den Umhang gekotzt hatte, der sich nicht nur wegen der Farbe mit ihrem limonengrün biss. Jane rümpfte die Nase, vergaß ihren Ekel jedoch schnell, als die Hexe das Zeug mit ihrem Stab schnell wieder weggehexte. _Mann, hier scheint jeder so ein Ding zu haben!_

Jane erinnerte sich daran ihren Mund wieder zu schließen, speicherte das eben Geschehene jedoch als weiteren Fakt für die tatsächliche Existenz von Zauberern ab.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Blondine hatte sich allerdings von verbiestert zu ‚Noch-einer-und-ich-lauf-Amok' verwandelt. Nicht sehr vielversprechend! „Was gibt's?", raunzte sie Jane an und deren Hoffnung, das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, schwand mit jedem Wimpernschlag. _Das kann ja heiter werden!_

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es erklären soll, doch ich glaube heute Nacht wurde ein ohnmächtiger..." Sie hatte doch echt Schwierigkeiten, es auszusprechen und der genervte Blick ihres Gegenübers war auch nicht sehr hilfreich! „...Zauberer gefunden und in ein kirchliches Krankenhaus ganz in der Nähe gebracht."

So! Jetzt war's raus. Blondinchen sah sie entgeistert an. _Die besitzt ja ein richtiges Arsenal an Gesichtsausdrücken!_ Die abfällige Musterung ihrer Kleidung nahm Jane allerdings nicht so locker auf. Dieser Blick sagte ihr, dass sie es nicht würdig sei, ihr Wort an ‚Miss Giftschleim' zu richten. Janes Unsicherheit war wie weggeblasen. Stattdessen kam ihre Wut zum Vorschein. Was bildete die sich denn ein? Doch Jane biss sich gedanklich auf die Zunge und mahnte sich zur Ruhe.

„Sie machen wohl Scherze!", wurde sie von der Empfangshexe angeblafft und Janes Kopf fiel in Schräglage. _Was bitte sehr, hat sich denn an meinen Worten wie ein Scherz angehört?_

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich komme hierher, um Sie eben mal 'ne Runde zu verarschen?", rutschte es ihr raus, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Und schon setzte die Blonde eine arrogante Miene auf und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Bitte nicht in dem Ton!" _Ach, du kannst mich doch mal!_ Janes ohnehin dünner Geduldsfaden hatte sich in die ewigen Jagdgründe verzogen.

„Hören Sie!", quetschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist mir egal, dass Sie offensichtlich ein Problem mit mir haben, doch dafür kann dieser alte Herr nichts! Er gehört eindeutig zu eurer Sparte und braucht Hilfe. Also, warum legen Sie nicht für einen Moment ihre Überheblichkeit ab, heben ihren gut gepolsterten Hintern vom Stuhl und holen jemanden, der mehr Verstand als eine Knallerbse hat und für solche oder ähnliche Fälle zuständig ist!"

Jane war immer lauter geworden und hatte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Pult gestützt, womit sie der Empfangsdame sehr nah gekommen war. Die war knallrot angelaufen und schnappte empört nach Luft. „Wie können Sie es..."

„Ganz einfach!", unterbrach Jane sie unwirsch. „Da gibt es einen alten Mann, der ihre Hilfe braucht und keine Zeit für ihr selbstgefälliges Gehabe hat! Sie sind hier nur Empfangsdame! Lassen Sie die lebensrettenden Entscheidungen jemanden treffen, der kompetenter dafür ist als Sie!"

Die Gesichtsfarbe hatte von blutrot zu kreidebleich gewechselt und Jane beobachtete sie abschätzend. _Also entweder kippt sie jeden Moment um, oder ich bin so gut wie tot!_ Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Empfangsdame nahm ein seltsames Pulver aus einem kleinen Topf, der nur von Janes jetziger Position aus zu sehen war und streute ihn in eine Art Kelch, in der eine kleine Flamme flackerte. Sofort loderten grüne Flammen auf und Jane rutschte erschrocken zurück. Das musste das gleiche Pulver sein, das Thomas benutzt hatte, um mit ihr durch seinen Kamin ins St. Mungos zu kommen!

„Empfangshexe an Verwaltung. Wir haben hier ein Problem, das nur auf oberem Niveau gelöst werden kann!", schnüffelte die Blondine. _Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass meine kleine Rede sie nicht überzeugt hat!_ Jane rollte die Augen und sah zur Seite. Um den Empfang herum war es mucksmäuschenstill und ihr wurden plötzlich sämtliche Augen bewusst, die auf sie gerichtet waren – inklusive die des Heilers Placidus. _Scheiße!_

Ihr Kopf schoss zurück zur Empfangshexe und sie schnappte: „Wissen Sie was? Vergessen Sie's! Der Mann ist besser dran, ohne Sie!" Sie schoss herum und rannte fast gegen den nächsten Wartenden. Mit einer halsbrecherischen Verbiegung schnippte sie um ihn herum und stürmte zum Ausgang.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie mit ihrer Flucht einen ziemlich irren Eindruck erwecken musste, doch das war ihr egal. Das, was sie befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten! Der Heiler, vor dem sie flüchtete, war der Leiter der Geschlossenen Station und der Meinung, sie hätte nicht alle Steine in der Schleuder! Es war auf jeden Fall besser zu verschwinden, bevor er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und auf die dumme Idee kam, sie wieder in seine _schützende_ _Nähe _zu holen.

Sie lief durch den Ausgang und hoffte im dem Moment inständig, die richtige Stelle erwischt zu haben. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt wie eine Mücke gegen die unsichtbare Scheibe knallen und daran kleben bleiben. Also das wäre _wirklich _peinlich!

Doch sie passierte den Ausgang ohne Zwischenfälle und fand sich in sekundenschnelle auf dem Bürgersteig wieder. Da sie durch die ‚Schaufenster' sowieso nicht nach innen sehen konnte, verlor sie keine Zeit und lief in Richtung Kloster davon. Sie war schon an der nächsten Straßenabzweigung, als sie ihn „Arcania! Warten Sie!" rufen hörte. _Mist, verfluchter! Bleib mir bloß vom Hals!_

Jane legte einen Spurt vor und beschloss im Getümmel der Underground zu verschwinden. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er sie dort wiederfand. Sie warf noch einen hastigen Blick über die Schulter, bevor sie in die nächste Straße einbog und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen musste. Er machte keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen, stand nur vor dem Hospital und sah sie an. _Auch gut!_

Da er es ihr so einfach machte, entschied sie sich doch für die luftigere Variante des Rückwegs und lief weiter. _Wie konntest du so bescheuert sein, wieder hierher zu kommen?_ Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen!

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder über ihre Schulter. Der Heiler folgte ihr zwar nicht, doch sie hatte trotzdem das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. _Na toll! Jetzt wirst du auch noch paranoid!_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, doch das Gefühl verschwand nicht. Was war, wenn sie wirklich jemand verfolgte? Wenn ja, vom Krankenhaus?

Sie fasste den Entschluss, den eventuellen Verfolger nicht auch noch zu ihrem Wohnort zu führen. Es war zwar noch Zeit, aber sie konnte auch jetzt schon zu ihrem Nachtjob gehen, den sie durch Zufall ergattert hatte und ihr wenigstens zu etwas Freiheit verhalf.

Jane seufzte leise. Sie musste wirklich anfangen, ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen und ein guter Start wäre, nicht ständig mit solchen impulsiven Aktionen wie heute alles durcheinander zu wirbeln! Auch, wenn ihr der alte Mann noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf ging, musste sie erst einmal an ihr eigenes Wohl denken. Außerdem konnte sie ihn morgen wieder besuchen und vielleicht war er sogar wach?

Also, auf zu Murphy's!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und ich verspreche, es geht bald mehr zur Sache! Hmm, hat es gefallen? 

VLG Rosifer


	3. Ihr kriegt mich nicht!

_Es geht weiter! Ja! Ja! Ich weiß, erzähl mal was Neues! Wat soll's! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Doch zuvor: An **Leserin:** Ich fass es nicht! Ein Review! (mich mühselig wieder vom Boden hochrappel) Ich danke dir für dein Lob und freue mich, dass es hier doch noch jemanden gibt, den die Geschichte anspricht. ;-) Aber keine Bange, ich lass mich nicht so schnell entmutigen. Immerhin sehe ich ja, dass es einige stille Leser gibt. Vielleicht schreibe ich einfach nur nichts, das sie zum reviewen animiert!  
Aber ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus dem HP-Universum... (Ich arme Sau!)  
_

2. Kapitel – **Ihr kriegt mich nicht!**

„Er ist nicht bei euch! Euer Auftrag ist nicht erfüllt! Was macht ihr hier?" Voldemorts kalte Stimme zischte durch die Halle, dass sich Rosifers Haare aufstellten. Diese Kanaille war eiskalt und jeder – absolut jeder – musste sich vor ihm vorsehen.

Rosifer wusste, dass, auch wenn es einige glaubten, so wie dieses Miststück Bellatrix, Voldemort keine Favoriten hatte. Er vertraute niemandem und benutzte jeden!

In den letzten Monaten hatte Rosifer ihn beobachtet und einzuschätzen gelernt oder besser gesagt, er glaubte eine Vorstellung von ihm zu haben. Seine jahrtausendelange Erfahrung mit Menschen hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Doch selbst für ihn war Voldemort eine harte Nuss. Vor allem eine äußerst misstrauische!

Dieses Reptil hatte ihn auf dem Kieker, seit Dumbledore die Wahnsinns-‚Eingebung' gehabt hatte, er wäre ein wertvoller Spion in Voldemorts Reihen. _Als ob Mr. Griesgram, alias Snape, nicht reichen würde!_

So war er trotz heftiger Proteste seinerseits in die Herde der Todesser zurückgekehrt und hatte als liebevolle Begrüßung gleich mal den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen. Der pure Horror! Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. Wenn seine Wirte Qualen litten, hatte er sie normalerweise immer rechtzeitig verlassen. Aber er war nicht bereit Malfoys Körper schon freizugeben. Zu viele Vorteile hatte ihm dieser Körper bereits beschert – einer davon, die Zuneigung von Remus und darauf wollte er auf _keinen_ Fall verzichten! Auch wenn das hieß, diesem Tyrannen in den Arsch zu kriechen! Und vor allem Fehler zu verhindern, denn der Fluch war die Strafe für Malfoys Versagen in der Hölle gewesen.

Rosifer drängte die Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Szene vor sich. Lestrange und Nott waren zurück und Voldemort sah aus, als wolle er sie jeden Moment in Stücke reißen.

Die zwei waren mittlerweile näher getreten und standen nun ihrem Meister gegenüber, einen großen Tisch zwischen sich, auf dem die verschiedensten Karten und Bücher lagen. Rosifer hatte bereits vorhin versucht, hinter Voldemorts Rücken einen Blick darauf zu werfen, doch der hatte ihn schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Ein gutgezielter Brandzauber und er hatte kein Interesse mehr an Voldemorts neuem Projekt gehabt. Naja, jedenfalls bis der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte!

„Wir glauben eine Spur von ihm zu haben!", sagte Lestrange gerade.

„Und?", zischte Voldemort ungeduldig. Er thronte in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl, wirkte nach außen hin lässig, doch Rosifer wusste, dass er darauf brannte, zu hören, was die beiden zu sagen hatten. Denn Dumbledore in seine spindeldürren Finger zu bekommen, war eines seiner größten Ziele – neben Harry Potter umlegen und dem neuen geheimnisvollen Projekt.

„Wir waren im St. Mungos und schauten uns dort um, als es einen Aufruhr am Empfang gab. Eine Mugglefrau behauptete, dass ein alter Zauberer Hilfe bräuchte, doch bevor wir mehr erfahren konnten, brach sie ab und lief weg."

Während Rosifer sich wunderte, was eine Normalsterbliche im St. Mungos zu suchen hatte, zischte Voldemort: „Und ihr seid ihr nicht gefolgt?"

„Doch!", entgegnete Lestrange sofort. „Aber sie ging in ein Mugglepub in der Nähe, wo sie jetzt noch ist. Crabbe blieb vor Ort, um sie zu beobachten." _Was? Beim Weitertrinken?_, kam es Rosifer in den Sinn.

Voldemort starrte die beiden an, die sich mittlerweile beunruhigte Blicke zuwarfen. Dann erhob er sich und ging um den Tisch auf sie zu. Rosifer konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Luft zu knistern begann. Dieser Mistkerl hatte wirklich 'ne Menge Macht.

„Soll das heißen, ihr habt womöglich jemanden gefunden, der weiß, wo Dumbledore ist und alles, was ihr unternehmt, ist ihr zu folgen und sie zu... beobachten?" Seine Stimme war leise und kalt, doch die Drohung darin war unmissverständlich.

Rosifer nahm noch etwas Abstand, spitzte aber zunehmend nervöser die Ohren. Voldemort schien tatsächlich zu glauben, dass an dieser Zeugin was dran war. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, wenn dieser Bewusstlose tatsächlich Dumbledore war, dann durften weder die Todesser noch Voldemort ihn zuerst finden.

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet im Laufe eurer Zeit bei mir mehr gelernt, als einem Muggle hinterher zu laufen!", setzte Voldemort gepresst hinzu. Notts Augen ruckten bei dem Vorwurf in Richtung Voldemort. „Aber Euer Befehl lautete, nicht einzugreifen!"

„Falsch!", zischte Voldemort. „Ich befahl, Dumbledore nicht anzufassen! Ich sagte nichts von dreckigen Mugglen!" Er ging noch näher auf die zwei zu, bis er ihnen direkt gegenüber stand. Die Angst stand ihnen in den Augen und sie schienen wie angefroren. Zu oft hatte Voldemort in letzter Zeit seine Wut an seinen Anhängern ausgelassen – auch an denen, die sich eigentlich in sicherer Position wägten. Seine Anhänger hatten gelernt, was es bedeutete für Fehler zu büßen. „Ihr werdet jetzt sofort zurückkehren und die Informationen aus ihr heraus holen!"

„Ja, mein Lord!", antworteten beide. Voldemort drehte sich angewidert um und ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Nott und Lestrange sahen zu, dass sie seiner Anweisung unverzüglich folgten und auch Rosifer machte sich daran, die heiligen Hallen zu verlassen.

Unauffällig bewegte er sich durch die Schatten zum Hinterausgang. Auf keinen Fall wollte er wieder Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Davon hatte er für heute genug gehabt! Voldemort reagierte nicht nur auf Fehler sehr gewalttätig. Erfolglose Informationsbeschaffung erzielte bei ihm die gleiche Wirkung! _Aua!_

Bevor er durch die Tür verschwand, sah er über die Schulter noch einmal zu ihm zurück. Er war wieder über seine Unterlagen und Bücher gebeugt, doch sein Blick ging ins Leere. Rosifer hätte zu gern gewusst, was ihm durch den Kopf ging... andererseits, lieber doch nicht!

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt hieß es hinter Nott und Lestrange her. Er musste die Frau vor ihnen erwischen!

„Lucius!" Rosifer schoss erschrocken herum. Na prima! Genau, was mir jetzt noch gefehlt hat! Vor ihm stand Narcissa Malfoy. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wieder zurück bist!", sagte sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das bin ich auch nicht!", wehrte Rosifer sofort ab. „Ich muss sofort wieder los!" Er schob sich energisch an ihr vorbei und wollte die geplante Verfolgung aufnehmen.

Doch sie ließ nicht locker. „Wann wirst du zurück sein? Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!", bat sie und ihre Verzweiflung war regelrecht greifbar.

Er sah zu ihr zurück und bekam prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. In ihren Augen lag etwas Flehendes, doch dahinter stand Furcht. Sie hielt ihre Arme an den Seite, hatte aber die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wirkte trotzdem sehr zerbrechlich.

Rosifer unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wusste einfach nichts mit ihr anzufangen und ging ihr deshalb so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg. Nicht nur, dass er seine volle partnerschaftliche Zuneigung Remus schenkte, irgendwie schaffte es sein Wirt, die Informationen bezüglich der Beziehungen zu seiner Familie vor ihm zu verschleiern. Rosifer bekam einfach keinen Zugriff auf die Art, wie Malfoy mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn umgegangen war und egal was er unternahm, es könnte immer das Falsche sein und sie wären in der Lage, Verdacht zu schöpfen.

Auch wenn kurz wieder das ungute Gefühl bezüglich dieser äußerst ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeit seines Wirtes aufkam, verspürte Rosifer gerade den enormen Drang, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten oder wenigstens etwas Geborgenheit zu schenken. Sollten die Malfoys bisher eine gute eheliche Beziehung zueinander gehabt haben, dann musste sie sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich verlassen vorgekommen sein.

Aber Rosifer schüttelte diesen Drang ab. Dafür war jetzt einfach keine Zeit! „Das weiß ich nicht! Aber ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich Zeit zum Plaudern habe!", entgegnete er in seiner arrogantesten Stimme, um den Malfoy zu imitieren, den er kennengelernt hatte.

Ihre Schultern sackten ein gutes Stück herab und Rosifer spürte einen Kloß im Magen. „Wie du meinst!", presste sie hervor.

Er drehte sich um und ging, bevor er ins Wanken kam und sie doch noch umarmte. Doch kurz vorm Ausgang hatte sich das nächste Hindernis aufgestellt. Der blonde, junge Mann namens Draco Malfoy, der behauptete, sein – ähm – Lucius Malfoys Sohn zu sein, lehnte am Rahmen und starrte ihn finster an.

Rosifer stöhnte innerlich auf. Heute hatten es aber auch alle auf ihn abgesehen! Nun, er würde sich irgendwann mit ihm und seiner Mutter auseinandersetzen müssen – aber nicht heute! Und vielleicht hätte er bis dahin auch die erforderlichen Informationen aus Malfoys Kopf.

Er glitt ohne ein Wort an dem Jungen vorbei und überquerte den Hof. Er rannte jetzt fast, um die beiden Todesser rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Er sah sie gerade noch verschwinden, als er die Burg verließen.

Fluchend rannte er zu der Stelle, von der sie appariert waren und atmete tief durch. Voll konzentriert versuchte er ihre magische Signatur aufzunehmen, um sie zu verfolgen. Das war der Vorteil, dass er einmal ein Engel gewesen war. Er konnte die Signatur eines jeden Wesens auf der Welt erkennen.

Und gerade bei Zauberern konnte er diese Signatur perfekt anwenden. Denn da sie oft apparierten und sich so nicht wie die normalen Menschen auf normale Art fortbewegten, spielten sie ihm in die Hand.

Sie sprangen durch diese Dimension und ihre Signatur zog sich wie ein roter Faden von ihrem Start zum Ziel. Vorausgesetzt, die Spur war frisch!

Leider waren ihm entscheidende starke Sinne genommen worden, als er seinen Körper verlor. Und in fremden Körpern war diese Fähigkeit einfach nicht ausgeprägt genug. So konnte er bei normalen Menschen und verblassten Spuren nichts mehr ausrichten.

Zum Glück war diese Spur frisch! Rosifer öffnete seine Sinne und lokalisierte die Signatur der beiden. Sofort konzentrierte er sich auf ihr Ziel und apparierte selbst dorthin. Er landete in einer schmutzigen Hintergasse und tauchte so schnell wie möglich in den Schatten einer Wandnische. Als er sah, dass die beiden sich nicht mehr in der Gasse aufhielten, atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie mussten ihn nicht unbedingt bemerken und eine gute Ausrede, warum er hier auftauchte, hatte er sich auch nicht zurechtgelegt. Das wäre eine ziemliche Stotterei geworden!

Allerdings bedeutete ihre Abwesenheit auch, dass er sie nun suchen musste. Er folgte der Gasse in Richtung Hauptstraße. Zum Glück war es schon dunkel, sodass er in seinem Aufzug nicht ganz so auffiel. Freilich hielt es die paar Menschen, die ihn in der Nähe von Straßenlaternen und anderen Lichtquellen sahen, nicht davon ab, ihn misstrauisch zu beäugen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu scheren.

Er schaute sich um und suchte die zwei Todesser in beiden Richtungen. Sie waren jedoch nicht zu sehen. Da bleib nur fifty fifty. Für eine von beiden Richtungen musste er sich entscheiden! Doch welche? _Oh, wie er es hasste Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, wenn die Zeit knapp war!_

Letztendlich ging er einfach nach rechts und wie sich herausstellte in genau die falsche Richtung! Er konnte sie nirgends sehen und in welche Kneipe sie gegangen war, hatten sie auch nicht erzählt. Hier gab es so einige davon.

Rosifer konzentrierte sich noch einmal, konnte ihre Signatur aber nicht ausmachen. Wie auch? Wenn sie normal liefen, konnte er nicht bestimmen, wohin sie gelaufen waren. Er konnte nur feststellen, dass sie da gewesen waren.

Er hätte am liebsten vor Wut in den Bordstein gebissen! Verschwendete wertvolle Zeit! Er drehte wieder um und rannte fast in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als er an der Gasse ankam, von der er gestartet war, fiel ihm eine alte Frau ins Auge, die gerade versuchte einen schweren Koffer in den Kofferraum eines Taxis zu wuchten. Der Fahrer saß unbeteiligt hinterm Steuer und studierte eine Zeitung.

Rosifer folgte einem Impuls und trat zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen. Der zweite Fehler an diesem Abend! „Warten Sie...", sagte er, bekam im nächsten Moment jedoch eine Handtasche um die Ohren, von der er nicht wusste, woher sie sie geholt hatte.

„Zieh Leine, du Freak!", kreischte sie, was Rosifer trotz des heftigen Klingelns in seinen Ohren hören konnte.

„Ich will doch nur...", setzte er noch einmal an und wich gerade noch so einem zweiten Schlag aus.

„Das ist mein Taxi! Such dir ein eigenes!" Damit holte sie noch ein weiteres Mal aus. Zielte diesmal jedoch um einiges tiefer. Rosifer machte einen Satz zurück und suchte panisch das Weite.

Du bist doch selbst schuld! Was kümmerst du dich nicht um deinen eigenen Kram? Alten Damen mit Backstein-Taschen sollten man eben aus dem Weg gehen!

Die rechte Seite seines Kopfes pochte wild und Rosifer konnte sich nur mit Mühe in Erinnerung rufen, dass er hier war, um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur langsam drangen diese Gedanken wieder zu ihm durch und als er an einer weiteren Gasse stehen blieb, um erst mal wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, fielen ihm Bewegungen darin ins Auge.

Sofort waren seine Kopfschmerzen vergessen. Er duckte sich hinter der Hausecke ab und sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich! Da waren die drei Todesser und starrten durch ein Seitenfenster in das Pub.

Rosifer betrachtete die Frontseite und entschloss sich spontan hineinzugehen. Er musste nur zusehen, dass er außer Reichweite des Seitenfensters blieb. Er zog seinen Umhang aus. Sein Anzug darunter ging allemal als normale Mugglekleidung durch. Mit neuem Schwung betrat er das Murphy's und fragte sich im selben Moment, wie er die gesuchte Person eigentlich erkennen sollte. Er wusste schließlich nur, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.

Doch als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sein Blick auf die Kellnerin fiel, löste sich dieses Problem in Luft und die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge in Rauch auf. Er hatte sie definitiv gefunden!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane schlängelte sich mit dem Tablett voller Getränke zwischen den Tischen hindurch. Heute war Freitag und im Pub war, wie immer zum Wochenende, der Teufel los. Und so gefiel es ihr am besten. Die einen entspannten sich von der Arbeit, die anderen ließen sich einfach nur vollaufen, weil zu Hause entweder nur die übliche Alte oder keiner wartete.

Lächelnd bediente sie einen Tisch mit drei Stammgästen und stellte einem von ihnen einen Whisky vor die Nase. Sofort legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, um sie ansehen zu können. „Jane, du wunderbares Geschöpf! Wann wirst du dir endlich einen Ruck geben und mich erhören." Jane verdrehte die Augen und wich etwas zurück, weil sich der Rotschopf fast an ihren Busen drückte.

„Sean O'Mearin, du solltest wirklich aufpassen, was du trinkst! Es bekommt dir anscheinend nicht!", tadelte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Was redest du da? Ich könnte jeden hier unter den Tisch trinken!", widersprach er beleidigt.

„Und das hast du schon zu oft!", stichelte Jane. „Denn was sonst könnte deine Gehirnzellen so verbrannt haben, dass du vergessen hast, dass du bereits verheiratet bist?"

„Wer hat hier was von heiraten gesagt?", grinste er sie anzüglich an. Sie gab ein angewidertes Schnauben von sich, drehte sich um und stieß, rein zufällig natürlich, mit dem Ellbogen gegen seinen Kopf. Seinen protestierenden Laut ignorierend, bediente sie die beiden anderen.

„Pass bloß auf, dass deine holde Gattin nicht zu hören bekommt, was du hier von dir gibst!", mahnte sie Sean dabei.

„Was interessiert dich meine Frau? Sobald du mit mir im Bett liegst, vergisst du alles andere!", schmeichelte er sich selbst. _Na, ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein hat er ja!_ Allerdings begann er sie auch gewaltig zu nerven. Einer seiner Kumpanen gluckste vor sich hin und der andere schielte unsicher zu ihr hoch. Er hatte ihr Temperament schon kennengelernt und war seitdem äußerst vorsichtig. Und das war auch gut so. Die drei hatten einen gleichen Charakterzug. Im Suff nicht zu ertragen! Dann verstanden sie auch nur Antworten auf ihrem Niveau!

„Das glaubst auch nur du! Lass dir eines gesagt sein, Sean O'Mearin: Mit dir würde ich nicht einmal in einem Bett liegen, wenn du eine Warze an meinem Hintern wärst!" Es tat gut, ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu holen! Seine Kumpel prusteten los und Sean kippte beleidigt seinen Whisky runter. „Noch einen!", blaffte er sie an und versetzte seinen Tischnachbarn jeweils einen Knuff, damit sie zu lachen aufhörten.

Jane bestätigte seine Bestellung mit einem Nicken und ging zufrieden davon, um ihre anderen Getränke loszuwerden. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie einen neuen Gast, der sich an einen der hintersten Tische setzte und als sie auch das letzte volle Glas von ihrem Tablett los geworden war, steuerte sie ihn neugierig an.

Sie hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen, doch da sie erst seit knapp zwei Monaten hier arbeitete, sollte das nicht viel heißen. „Jane, wo bleibt mein Whisky?", nörgelte Sean, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Der kommt, wenn du dran bist!", schnappte sie zurück. _Erst ist dieser schnuckelige Blondschopf dran! _Irrte sie sich oder sah er sie extrem verwirrt an? Was hatte er denn? „Hallo!", sprach sie ihn an, als er keine Anstalten machte, auf ihr Erscheinen zu reagieren. „Was darf es denn sein?" Der Ausdruck in seinen durchdringenden grauen Augen wandelte sich von verwirrt zu bestürzt. _Okay, also langsam wird's eigenartig!_ „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte sah gerötet aus. War er krank? „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Mir..." Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Mir geht es gut! Danke... Miss!"

„Jane", half sie aus. Seltsamer Mann. „Möchten Sie irgendetwas trinken oder essen?", versuchte sie es noch einmal. Er legte ein langes Kleidungsstück auf die Stuhllehne neben sich und Jane runzelte die Stirn. Das sah nicht aus wie ein normaler Mantel.

„Bringen Sie mir bitte einen Whisky!", riss er sie aus den Gedanken. „Den kann ich im Moment wirklich gebrauchen!", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch Jane hörte es trotzdem.

„Ich bin sofort wieder zurück!" Sie ging zu Simon, dem Barkeeper und gleichzeitig Besitzer des Pubs und reichte ihm die Bestellungen, die sie auf ihrer Runde aufgenommen hatte.

„Sean ist mal wieder gut drauf, hm?", folgerte er mit einem bösen Blick auf seinen Schwager.

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Er wird von Mal zu Mal schlimmer." Jane war froh, dass sich ihr Boss als ein so guter Kerl herausgestellt hatte. Gleich an ihrem zweiten Abend im Murphy's hatte sie mit Sean und seinen Kumpanen Bekanntschaft gemacht und einer von ihnen mit einem Glas Guiness auf der Hose. Sie hatte sich schon wieder auf der Straße gesehen, doch Simon war der Meinung gewesen, sie hätte das gut gemeistert und sie solle das nächste Mal ruhig noch etwas direkter werden. „Sean O'Mearin ist ein Großmaul und akzeptiert kein Nein. Er versteht nur sehr direkte Botschaften und wenn er nicht mein Schwager wäre, hätte er schon längst Hausverbot!", hatte er erklärt. Das wäre nun einmal das Problem mit der buckligen Verwandtschaft.

„Bring ihnen diese drei hier!", sagte er und stellte drei Gläser Whisky an den rechten Rand des Tabletts. „Die sind verwässert. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, ihn wieder nach Hause schleifen zu müssen!" Jane grinste und zog los. Sie bediente zuerst Sean, der schon wieder Luft geholt hatte, um nach ihr zu rufen. Sie knallte die Gläser vor ihnen auf den Tisch, um so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, da sah sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Tu es und du verlierst 'ne Hand!", fauchte sie in die Richtung des ‚Attentäters' und Sean hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Jetzt sah sie den Rotschopf direkt an und seine blauen Augen schauten unschuldig zu ihr auf. „Wenn du nicht irgendwann mein Tablett quer über den Schädel gezogen haben willst, dann denkst du lieber nie wieder daran! Klar?"

„Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte er mit einem so betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck, dass man ihn glatt für einen Heiligen hätte halten können.

„Wenn du meinst, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du mir eins auf die Kehrseite verpassen wolltest, dann unterschätzt du mich gewaltig! Und _das_ könnte wirklich schmerzhaft für dich enden!"

„Du übertreibst mal wieder! Ich sage dir..."

„Sean! Lass Jane in Ruhe oder du fliegst raus!", rief Simon vom Tresen aus und Sean verstummte augenblicklich. Er schenkte seinem Schwager einen bösen Blick und Jane wandte sich ihrem interessantesten Gast für heute Abend zu. Der saß immer noch an seinem Tisch in der Ecke und starrte sie an als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Sie stellte das Glas Whisky vor ihn hin und sah ihn herausfordernd an, während sie mit beiden Händen das Tablett vor ihrem Bauch abstützte. „Raus damit, schöner Fremder! Warum starren Sie mich an, als käme ich von einem anderen Stern?" Seine hellen Augen richteten sich auf sie und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dass ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. _Hey, für so ein Lächeln braucht er aber einen Waffenschein!_

„Sie haben eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Frau, die vor kurzem starb. Ich bin wohl seit Ihrem Anblick leicht durch den Wind!" Er stürzte den Whisky in einem Zug runter, so dass Jane Gelegenheit hatte ihre entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet!

„Ihre Frau?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. _Verdammt! Musst du unbedingt immer Salz in Wunden streuen?_

„Nein!", antwortete er und hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Sie war ein Engel!" _Ein Engel? Also wenn das nicht süß ist?_ Sie konnte gerade noch ein gerührtes Seufzen unterdrücken. _Reiß dich zusammen!_

„Tut mir leid!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie konnte sich seinen Augen einfach nicht entziehen! Er hatte markante Gesichtszüge und man konnte ihn eigentlich nicht als schön bezeichnen, doch seine Ausstrahlung war unvergleichlich!

„Bedienung!", rief ein ungeduldiger Gast vom anderen Ende des Raumes und Jane schreckte aus ihrer Schwärmerei. Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, nickte ihrem Gegenüber kurz zu und setzte zur neuen Runde an.

Als sie eine viertel Stunde später wieder an seinen Tisch kam, war er verschwunden, das Geld für seinen Whisky auf dem Tisch. Jane konnte sich nicht helfen, doch sie war etwas enttäuscht. Mit weitaus gedämpfterer Laune machte sie sich daran, den Rest der Schicht hinter sich zu bringen.

„Gute Nacht, Simon!", rief Jane in die Hinterräume.

„Mach's gut!", kam seine gedämpfte Antwort zurück. „Und pass auf dich auf!"

„Ja, ja!", murmelte Jane und verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Mann konnte sich schlimmer als eine Mutterglucke aufführen! Sie verschwand durch die Hintertür und lief, wie immer, durch die verlassenen Gassen des Viertels, parallel zur Hauptstraße. So umging sie den durchhaltefähigen Betrunkenen, die sich selbst um zwei Uhr morgens noch als extrem hartnäckig herausstellen konnten. Hier kam niemand auf die blöde Idee sie schräg anzuquatschen. Jane hatte schnell die Abgeschiedenheit der Gassen zu schätzen gelernt.

Sie bog gerade in die erste Querstraße ein, als sie das Geräusch zum ersten Mal hörte. Schritte. Sie fuhr herum und ihr schlug das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals. Es war niemand zu sehen und Schritte waren ebenfalls nicht mehr zu hören. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. _Okay! Wie war das heute Nachmittag? Eindeutig paranoid! _

Sie drehte sich wieder um, zog ihren Kragen enger um den Hals und lief weiter. Unmerklich schneller. Kurz darauf flatterte etwas knapp über ihrem Kopf hinweg und sie schreckte heftig zusammen. Mit der Hand auf dem Herzen sah und fluchte sie dem ziemlich großen Vogel hinterher. _Blödes Viech! _Sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Da waren sie wieder! Die Schritte. Und wie es schien, nicht nur von einer Person. Sie hechtete erneut herum und sah drei Gestalten in langen Umhängen auf sie zukommen. Das wirklich beängstigende an ihrem Anblick waren jedoch ihre Gesichter. Sie waren nicht vorhanden! Versteckt hinter weißen Masken und umhüllt von den Kapuzen der Mäntel, glotzen ihr drei Paar schwarze Löcher entgegen und verursachten eine meterdicke Gänsehaut bei ihr – vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen.

Sie kamen bedenklich schnell auf sie zu und Jane durchzuckte ein starker Impuls. Sie rannte los. Nur wenige Sekunden danach hörte sie ihre Verfolger in ihren Rhythmus einfallen. Sie waren also definitiv hinter ihr her. _Von wegen Paranoia!_ Wurde sie schon seit dem Krankenhaus verfolgt? Dort hatte dieses vermaledeite Gefühl angefangen.

Fast auf der Stelle bildete sich wieder ein großer Knoten in ihrem Magen. _Was wollen die? Keine Ahnung!_ Doch etwas war bezeichnend: die Umhänge. Wieder Umhänge! Sie sah den ganzen Tag nur noch Umhänge! Das fing langsam an zu nerven.

Jane stolperte, konnte sich aber gerade noch abfangen, bevor sie in einer Pfütze badete und schalt sich eine Närrin. _Bleib beim Thema, wenn du denen nicht in die Hände fallen willst!_ Sie legte einen Zahn zu, auch wenn ihr Herz jetzt schon gegen ihre Rippen schlug, als wolle es mit Gewalt raus und frische Luft schnappen. Doch die Angst gab ihr Kraft.

Sie bog um die nächste Ecke und zum hämmernden Herzen gesellte sich ein quietschvergnügtes, wenn auch schmerzhaftes Seitenstechen. _Du bist anscheinend nicht in Form!_ Doch sie musste durchhalten! Es war nicht mehr weit und zu ihrem Glück waren ihre drei hartnäckigen ‚Verehrer' auch nicht besser trainiert. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das!

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Schritte näher kamen. Jane verkniff sich ein ängstliches Wimmern. Das könnte böse enden! Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun, wo sie hinlaufen oder an wen sie sich wenden könnte. Doch das war eine kaum bewohnte Ecke und um diese Uhrzeit trieben sich an eigentlich belebten Stellen nur noch Gestalten herum, denen sie auch nicht gerade im Dunkeln begegnen wollte. Das hieß, die Möglichkeiten zum Verstecken waren gleich Null!

Jane war am Verzweifeln. _Das kann doch nicht wirklich passieren!_ Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schultern, den sie aber sofort bereute. Zum einen waren sie viel zu nah, zum anderen strauchelte sie. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich senkrecht und sie rannte weiter. Ihre Beine waren so gut wie taub, ihr Puls produzierte in ihrem Kopf ein Echo und ihre Kehle brannte vor Anstrengung.

Da fauchte etwas Rotes rechts an ihrem Kopf und Jane machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach links. Der Lichtblitz traf einen Container, der durch die Wucht des Aufschlages gegen die Wand gedonnert wurde. Allein dieser Anblick genügte, um Jane weiter voranzutreiben. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was das war, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass das Gleiche mit ihr geschah.

Panik baute sich in ihr auf und passte somit perfekt zu ihrem üblen körperlichen Zustand. Da war ein zweiter Strahl, diesmal links von ihr, nicht sonderlich förderlich! Er zischte an ihr vorbei und entlockte ihr ein erschrockenes Aufquietschen.

Sie ließen ihr keine Zeit zum Erholen. Jetzt folgte ein Strahl dem anderen und jagte sie quer über die gesamte Breite der Gasse. Sie bemerkte gar nicht mehr, dass sie bei jedem Treffer, der irgendetwas explodieren oder durch die Luft wirbeln ließ, panisch aufschrie.

Aber etwas anderes drang durch ihr lautes, unkontrolliertes Atmen und dem Pochen in ihrem Schädel: Das Lachen der Männer! Auch wenn es ziemlich atemlos klang, wich in ihr unmerklich die Furcht der Wut. Diese Schweine trieben sie und machten sich einen Spaß mit ihr! Diese Wut gab ihr neue Kraft. _Die werden dich nicht bekommen!_

Sie erreichte die nächste Straßenecke. _Nur noch eine, dann bist du da!_ Doch dieser Tag meinte es nicht gut mit ihr! _Wie auch, so wie der angefangen hat?_ Der Tag warf ihr doch schon den ganzen Tag Knüppel zwischen die Beine... nur dass es diesmal eine Mülltonne war, über die sie im hohen Bogen flog, als sie um die Ecke bog. Kopfüber stürzte sie in die Müllsäcke, die auch neben der Tonne aufgestellt waren und die dadurch aufplatzten.

Schwer atmend lag sie zwischen verrottenden Essensresten und anderem stinkenden Abfall, den sie lieber nicht näher definierte. In ihrem Arm meldete sich ein stechender Schmerz, weil sie auf ihn geknallt war und ihre Hand, mit der sie sich abgestützt hatte, war bis aufs Fleisch aufgeschurft. Diesmal konnte sie das Wimmern nicht aufhalten. Und das stachelte ihre Wut so richtig an. _So sollen die mich nicht sehen!_

Sie rappelte sich mühsam auf und hörte sie in dem Moment auch schon kommen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Mit zittrigem Atem blinzelte sie ein paar Tränen weg, die sich beharrlich an die Oberfläche kämpften.

Da kamen sie um die Ecke gerannt. Abrupt blieben sie stehen und sahen die entsetzte Jane perplex an. Im einsamen Licht der Straßenlaterne funkelten ihre Augen bösartig hinter den weißen Masken. Plötzlich setzten sie nach vorn und griffen nach ihr. Sie stieß ein hilfloses „Weg!" aus, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und riss die Arme abwehrend hoch. Eine Sekunde verging. Zwei. Ein dumpfes Geräusch. Jane blinzelte verwundert und sah wieder in die Richtung, wo eben noch ihre Angreifer gestanden hatten. Jetzt lagen sie ungefähr drei Meter entfernt von ihr auf dem harten Asphalt und richteten sich stöhnend auf.

Jane runzelte die Stirn. _Was ist denn jetzt los?_ Verwirrt ließ sie die Hände sinken. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso die drei plötzlich da herumlagen, obwohl sie sie doch gerade erst noch packen wollten.

Sie sah sich ihre Umgebung an, nicht sicher, was sie überhaupt suchte. Ein Grund für den Freiflug der drei Stooges? Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Mülldeckel, den sie bei _ihrem_ Todessprung von der Teppichkante von der dazugehörigen Tonne befördert hatte. Beherzt griff sie zu und schnappte sich auch noch den Deckel einer zweiten Tonne, die gleich in der Nähe stand.

Die Männer kamen bereits wieder auf die Beine. Es half also sowieso nichts! Sie waren zu nah und Angriff war die beste Verteidigung. Also setzte sie auf sie zu und schlug dem ersten der drei den Deckel über den Schädel. Zu überrascht von der plötzlichen Gegenwehr sahen die anderen zwei bedröppelt auf ihren bulligen Kumpanen auf dem Boden. Jane nutzte ihren Überraschungsmoment und attackierte nun den Schlanken, der ebenfalls gen Boden segelte, die Hand am getroffenen Kopf.

Doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte der dritte die Gelegenheit seinen Stab zu heben. Ihr Hirn durchzuckte nur eines: Gefahr! Sie warf einen Mülldeckel in seine Richtung und traf ihn glücklicherweise an der Hand, so dass er den Stab mit einem wütenden Knurren fallen ließ.

Mit genug Wut im Bauch stürzte sich Jane auf ihn, den anderen Deckel im Anschlag und stieß ihn damit gegen die Brust. Erbarmungslos schlug sie jetzt auf ihn ein und _deckelte_ ihn regelrecht zu Boden, was eine erstaunlich befriedigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Der würde sich nicht mehr über sie lustig machen!

Während sie dastand und auf ihn hinuntersah, packte sie jemand am Knöchel. Jane fuhr herum und sah den Bulligen an ihr hängen. Seine Maske war weg und er sah ihr wutentbrannt entgegen. Er hob die Hand mit dem Stab und ohne weiter zu überlegen, nur noch instinktiv handelnd, hieb sie jetzt auf ihn ein. _Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!_, schrie alles in ihr auf.

Aber auch die anderen rührten sich wieder und langsam sank ihr Adrenalinspiegel wieder und die Vernunft kam zurück. Sie musste hier weg! Der zweite rappelte sich wieder auf. _Weg hier!_ Sie warf den Deckel auf ihn, wo er auch dumpf aufschlug und sie rannte erneut los. Ihre Beine waren noch von der letzten Flucht wie Gummi und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Und doch schaffte sie es zur nächsten Ecke.

Nur, um in diesem Moment gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Das Gefühl hatte sie jedenfalls. Sofort schlossen sich zwei kräftige Hände um ihre Arme. Es hätten auch Stahlklammern sein können, so schwach war sie von der Flucht. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren. Sie versuchte es trotzdem, mit dem Resultat, dass derjenige sie heftig an sich riss.

Nur Sekunden danach spürte sie das Gewicht der Welt auf ihrer Brust. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und spürte einen seltsamen Druck auf den Ohren. War es das? Sollte es so enden? Dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So, das war's mal wieder! Ich hoffe, ich hatte keine langweiligen Stellen drin, irgendwie habe ich so ein Gefühl... Bis bald, Rosifer


	4. Die spinnen, die Zauberer!

So, heute gibt's ein wenig mehr. Ich hoffe, ich verfalle in dieser Story nicht schon wieder in meine ellenlangen Kapitel. So schön kurz, sind sie doch viel unübersichtlicher!

JonThePunk: Danke für das Review! Es lässt mich hoffen, dass es doch ein paar Leute anspricht!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts vom Potter-Universum...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

3. Kapitel – **Die spinnen, diese Zauberer!**

Jane schnappte nach Luft, als sie urplötzlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Der Druck hatte sich von ihrer Brust auf den Bauch verlagert und sie beugte ihren Kopf nach vorn, um tief Atem zu holen, wobei sie mit ihrer Stirn gegen warmen, weichen Stoff stieß. „Oh, ist mir schlecht!", stieß sie gepresst aus und spürte, wie sie augenblicklich losgelassen wurde.

Erst da kam ihr wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass sie ja gerade eben noch auf der Flucht war. Sie riss sich zusammen und wollte sehen, wer der vierte Angreifer war. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und ihr klappte prompt die Kinnlade runter.

In sicherem Abstand stand der niedliche Blondschopf aus dem Murphy's und starrte sie misstrauisch an. _War ja klar! Als ob der Tag nicht schon Scheiße genug war, muss sich auch noch der einzige Typ, der mir auf Anhieb gefiel, als Irrer, potentieller Killer oder Vergewaltiger herausstellen!_

„Du musst doch nicht etwa kotzen, oder?", unterbrach er ihre Selbstvorwürfe und sah sie an, als stände er kurz davor, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und das Weite zu suchen. Wenn sie nicht gerade entdeckt hätte, dass sie in ihm einen Verbrecher vor sich hatte, hätte er sie damit glatt zum Lachen bringen können.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", giftete sie ihn stattdessen an und ein Großteil ihrer Wut resultierte aus der inneren Enttäuschung, die sie seinetwegen empfand. Und _das _nervte sie wirklich!

„Dir helfen!", antwortete er sofort.

Jane schnaubte verächtlich. „Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht und duzen Sie mich nicht!"

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und er zauberte einen besorgten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Glauben _Sie_ mir bitte, ich bin nur hier, um zu verhindern, dass die drei Sie in die Finger bekommen!", beschwor er sie.

Jane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach, und deshalb lassen die uns jetzt auch einfach so in Ruhe! Damit _Sie_ hier seelenruhig mit mir abhauen können? Halten Sie mich für bescheuert?"

Jetzt war er dran mit Schnauben. Er zeigte mit beiden Händen in die Umgebung und sagte: „Ja! Oder eher für blind! Schauen Sie sich doch um! Wir sind schon längst fort!"

Widerwillig folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und verspürte eine erneute Schwäche in ihrem Unterkiefer. Sie waren tatsächlich nicht mehr bei der kleinen Gasse und auch das St. Marys konnte sie nirgends sehen. Sie drehte sich wie wild um die eigene Achse und konnte kaum glauben, was sie sah.

„Haben Sie mir irgendwas gegeben?", fragte sie entsetzt. Das würde auch diese seltsamen Empfindungen erklären oder ihre Übelkeit. „Haben Sie mich betäubt und hierher gebracht?"

Ihr Gegenüber stöhnte auf und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht einfach wird!", murmelte er.

„Was?", schnappte Jane und ihre Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er schnauzte: „Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so dumm an! Sie waren im St. Mungos und haben um Hilfe für einen Zauberer gebeten! Das heißt, Sie müssen wissen, dass Magie existiert! Also warum wundern Sie sich, dass wir in kürzester Zeit von einem Ort zum anderen wechseln können? Und beginnen Sie endlich Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden!"

Jane kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor, dessen Kopf zurecht gerückt wird; und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich auch so dumm. Natürlich war er ein Zauberer, genau wie die anderen drei. Was glaubte sie denn, was die Lichtstrahlen gewesen waren, die sie fast ins Jenseits befördert hätten.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Offensichtlich hatte er sie von den anderen weggebracht. Nur die Art und Weise war ihr nicht klar. Und wie sollte sie das auch nachvollziehen können? Es war ja nicht so, als kenne sie sämtliche Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten der Zauberer.

Aber... warum hatte er sie weggebracht? War sie von ihnen in seine Arme getrieben worden? Damit er ihr mit der Rettertour kommen konnte? Oder wollte er ihr wirklich helfen? Aber da war wieder das weshalb und... „Woher wussten Sie, dass die hinter mir her sind?", fragte sie mitten aus ihrem Gedankengang heraus. Er wirkte augenblicklich erleichtert und ihr fiel es immer schwerer, ihm nicht zu glauben. Das half ihr aber auch nicht eine Entscheidung zu treffen!

„Ich habe gehört, wie die drei den Auftrag erhielten, Sie zu verfolgten und Ihnen, wenn nötig, mit Gewalt die Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des alten Zauberers zu entlocken. Ich war der Meinung, dass ich Sie ihnen lieber nicht in die Finger fallen lassen sollte, denn die würden und wollten Gewalt anwenden, ohne dass es nötig gewesen wäre!"

Jane schwirrte der Kopf. _In was bin ich da hineingeraten? Kann ich ihm glauben?_ „Wenn Sie das wussten, warum haben Sie mich nicht gleich im Pub gewarnt?", bohrte sie, um Zeit zu schinden.

Er neigte den Kopf. „Hätten Sie mir denn geglaubt?" Wahrscheinlich nicht!

„Wieso konnten Sie mitanhören, was den dreien befohlen wurde? Was hatten Sie dort zu suchen?", kam ihr ein neuer Zweifel.

Er seufzte laut und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Hören Sie! Wir sollten das wirklich nicht hier draußen besprechen! Das ist zu gefährlich!" Er kramte in seiner Innentasche, während er weiter auf sie zukam und Janes Augen weiteten sich. _Er wird doch nicht auch noch einen Stab herausholen?_

Doch er beförderte nur einen Zettel hervor. Verwirrt starrte sie darauf, als er ihn ihr gab. „Lesen Sie das!" Jane nahm ihm das abgewetzte Papier aus der Hand und hielt ihn in Richtung einer Straßenlampe. In enger, verschnörkelter Schrift stand darauf: „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, London."

Jane blinzelte und war noch verwirrter. _Okay, was soll das jetzt?_ Phönixorden? Davon hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört! Sie las den Satz noch mal Wort für Wort, in der Hoffnung, er würde mehr Sinn machen, doch das tat er nicht.

Sie sah auf und wollte den Blondschopf nach einer Erklärung fragen, als ihr Blick auf das mit Sicherheit schäbigste Haus der Straße fiel. Das wäre nicht sonderlich bedeutend, wenn es bereits da gewesen wäre, als sie das letzte Mal in diese Richtung gesehen hatte. Es war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und mit einem Mal wurden ihre Knie weich. _Langsam geht das aber wirklich zu weit! _

„Kommen Sie!", drängte er und nahm ihr den Zettel wieder ab. Seine Hand an ihrem Ellbogen ging er auf das Haus zu und Jane ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen. Sie blieben vor der zerkratzten, schwarzen Haustür stehen. _Was machst du hier eigentlich? Sieh bloß zu, dass du verschwindest!_ Doch ihre Beine bewegten sich nicht. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah zu, wie er seinen Stab aus dem Umhang holte und damit gegen die Tür klopfte. Sie hörte das Klacken und Rasseln im Inneren und als sich die Tür öffnete, nickte ihr Begleiter in Richtung Innenraum und Jane trat zögernd ein.

Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, hörte sie ihn schnüffeln und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was soll das denn?", fragte sie und es gribbelte ihr in den Fingern, ihm für diese Frechheit eine zu verpassen. Das hier wurde immer verrückter!

„Warum stinken Sie so?"

_Okay, das reicht jetzt aber!_ Ihr platzte der Kragen. „Ich schufte die halbe Nacht in der Kneipe, werde anschließend von ein paar Irren gejagt und lande im Müll. Zu guter Letzt werde ich von einem weiteren Spinner gekidnappt und der hat auch noch die Frechheit, mich wegen meines Geruches zu nerven, für den ich nichts kann?", schrie sie ihn an.

„Pscht!", machte er nur, schloss die Tür und sah aufgeschreckt hinter sie, was sie nur noch wütender machte.

„Pschten Sie mich nicht an!", blaffte sie ihn an, kam jedoch nicht weiter, weil in dem Moment hinter ihr ein Zeter und Mordio losging, dass ihr die Ohren klingelten.

„Na toll!", knurrte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei. Jane drehte sich verdattert mit. Ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen.

„Widerliche Drecksbande! Abschaum! Blutsverräter!" waren noch einige der netteren Bezeichnungen, die gebrüllt wurden und Jane hatte das Gefühl in einem Irrenhaus gelandet zu sein.

Doch als Blondschopf auf ein Gemälde zuging, auf dem sich die Person bewegte und diese anscheinend diejenige war, die herumschrie, glaubte Jane, dass sie genau da auch hingehörte.

Während er mit den Vorhängen kämpfte, reagierten Janes Beine endlich auf den Befehl, den sie ihnen vor der Tür gegeben hatte. Sie fuhr herum und drehte am Knauf der Tür, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Genauso wenig wie die Tür selbst. Sie zog und zerrte daran, während noch eine zweite und dritte Stimme hinter ihr dazukamen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie hatte keinen Erfolg. _Verdammt!_

Plötzlich wurde es still und sie erstarrte. „Was soll das werden?", erkannte sie die Stimme des Blonden und fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ertappt.

„Wer ist das, Rosifer?", murrte eine männliche Stimme und Jane horchte auf. Rosifer? Hieß so ihr Zwei-Stunden-Schwarm? Resigniert und neugierig zugleich drehte sie sich um und starrte das Trio an, das vor dem schwarzen Vorhang stand, der nun das seltsame Bild verbarg. Hatten sie es so ruhig stellen können? Wie bei 'nem Vogel – Decke drüber und Ruhe? _Bleib beim Thema! _

Vorsichtig trat sie näher und nahm die anderen beiden Männer in Augenschein. „Meine Güte, Rosifer! Ist das...?", stotterte ein schlanker, ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender, braunhaariger Mann. Er sah sie völlig entgeistert an und Jane hatte ein déjà vue. Genauso hatte auch... Rosifer sie angesehen. _Was soll das?_

„Bin mir nicht sicher, Remus!", antwortete Rosifer schulterzuckend, doch Janes Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die dritte Person.

Sie bleib sofort stehen, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. Uärgh! Ein Gesicht, das nur eine Mutter lieben konnte... wenn überhaupt! Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Hälfte der Nase fehlte, kreiste eines seiner Augen, ein Glasauge übrigens, wie verrückt in seiner Höhle und das andere blitzte sie böse an.

Als sie näher kam, zückte er plötzlich seinen Holzstab und zielte damit auf sie. _Was denn jetzt schon wieder?_ War sie doch in die Falle getappt? Sie blieb stehen und sah ‚ihren Retter' böse an.

„Nun lass mal stecken, Moody!", sagte dieser zu dem Alten und erhielt einen unwirschen Blick von ihm.

„Was soll das? Du hast gesagt, sie sei tot und jetzt steht sie quicklebendig vor uns!", knurrte er Rosifer an und deutete mit den Kopf auf Jane. Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. _Hat der grad gesagt, ich sollte tot sein?_ Auch ihr Blick wanderte jetzt zu Rosifer. Sollte er sie töten und hat es nicht getan?

„Lasst uns in die Küche gehen und das bei einer Tasse heißem Tee besprechen!", forderte er alle auf und bevor Jane protestieren konnte, war er durch eine Tür, in der Nähe des schwarzen Vorhangs verschwunden.

Jane trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, starrte auf die beiden Männer und wusste absolut nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Schließlich könnten sie ja so versuchen, sie in eine Folterkammer zu locken, um sie dort zu töten. _Eindeutig zuviel Fantasie, Jane! _Außerdem, was sollte die Männer davon abhalten, dass nicht auch schon hier draußen zu veranstalten?

Entschlossen und vor allem, um Moodys finsterem Blick zu entgehen, rannte sie an den beiden vorbei, wobei sie sich an den seltsamsten Gegenständen vorbeischlängelte, und hechtete hinter Rosifer her. Dabei entging ihr der freudige Blick von Remus, der sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte.

Mit einem enormen Kloß im Magen, lief sie eine enge Treppe hinunter und fragte sich, was sie jetzt erwarten würde. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie die beiden ihr folgten, was sie dazu antrieb, noch etwas schneller zu laufen und so hatte sie Rosifer in Kürze eingeholt.

Mit Gänsehaut im Nacken sah sie sich im Treppengang um. Hier war es genauso gruselig wie in der Halle oben und wenn jetzt noch irgendwo Ketten rasselten oder eine Tür knarrte, würde sie Rosifer wahrscheinlich vor Schreck ins Genick springen.

Sie erreichten eine weitere Tür am Ende der Treppe und kamen tatsächlich in eine Art Küche. Janes Gesichtszüge entglitten jedoch, als sie sah, dass sie genauso ungemütlich war, wie alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Aber wenigstens war es etwas heller!

„Setz dich!", forderte Rosifer sie auf und nickte in Richtung Tisch. Während sie überlegte, was die strategisch beste Position am Tisch war (Man konnte schließlich nie wissen!) und versuchte, sich etwas zu beruhigen, setzte er einen Kessel Wasser auf.

Die anderen beiden kamen dazu, setzten sich und warteten, bis Rosifer sich zu ihnen gesellte. Jane rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Was verbargen diese Männer vor ihr? Was hatten ihre Worte zu bedeuten?

„Nun erklär schon!", forderte Moody, der den Platz neben ihr gewählt hatte und anscheinend genauso ungeduldig war wie sie. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und Jane verspürte den verrückten Drang, ihm die Zunge zu zeigen. _Lass das lieber!_ – _Immer diese ewige Stimme der Vernunft._

Sie wandte sich demonstrativ Rosifer zu, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Und sofort war die Unruhe wieder da. „Ich habe euch ja erzählt, dass Snape und Lestrange mit Nott und Goyle auf die Suche nach Dumbledore geschickt wurden", begann Rosifer und fixierte dabei Jane. Die verstand allerdings nur Bahnhof.

„Heute kamen Lestrange und Nott zurück und berichteten von einer Frau, die sie im St. Mungos gesehen hatten und die ziemlich aggressiv nach Hilfe für einen alten Zauberer verlangte." Jane verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte heute Nachmittag viel zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt! _Dass du dich auch nie im Griff hast!_

„Voldemort verlangte, dass sie sich die Informationen von ihr holten – egal wie!", erzählte Rosifer ungestört weiter. „Ich beschloss, dass ich sie vor ihnen finden und schützen musste. Und voila!", schloss er, indem er mit beiden Händen auf Jane zeigte.

Der war die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der drei Männer äußerst unangenehm und atmete auf, als der Wasserkessel zu pfeifen begann und die Stille aus dem Raum verbannte.

„Ihr könnt euch sicher meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich sah, _wer_ das Objekt der Begierde war!", setzte Rosifer mit einem verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Aber ist sie es denn?", fragte Remus, der gerade aufstand, um den Tee zuzubereiten. „Sie scheint nicht dieselbe zu sein!"

„_Sie_ wäre wirklich froh, wenn ihr nicht über sie reden würdet, als wäre sie nicht im Raum!", blaffte Jane, wobei sie der überraschte Blick Moodys überhaupt nicht störte. Rosifer ignorierte sie und Remus' Reaktion konnte sie nicht sehen, da er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Und wer zum Kuckuck, soll ich sein?", schimpfte sie weiter. Dieses Gerede nervte sie allmählich wirklich. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Rosifers Worte im Pub und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Halten die beiden mich auch für die Frau, von der Sie im Pub gesprochen haben?"

Remus war mittlerweile zurück am Tisch und stellte ihr eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase, die sie automatisch ergriff. Immer die Augen auf Rosifer gerichtet, pustete sie, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und hätte das Zeug fast auf den Tisch gespuckt. Ganz klar! Sie wollten sie vergiften! Es schmeckte absolut grauenhaft! Jane beschloss, lieber nur ihre Hände daran zu wärmen.

„Sie erinnern sich daran?", fragte Rosifer, als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder hatte.

„Was soll die Plauderei?", platzte Moody dazwischen. „Der Zauberer, den Sie im St. Mungos erwähnten... ist das Dumbledore?", fragte er an Jane gewandt. Die runzelte verärgert die Stirn, weil ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage vorenthalten wurde.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", entgegnete sie schulterzuckend. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer dieser Tombeldor ist!"

„Dumbledore!", verbesserten alle drei im Chor.

„Wie auch immer!", schnaubte sie. Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Rosifer herausfordernd an. Würde er ihr nun endlich ihre Frage beantworten? „Wer, dachten Sie, bin ich, als Sie mich das erste Mal sahen?", fragte sie noch einmal aufs Gerade hinaus und er senkte seinen Blick auf den Tisch.

„Ein Ex-Engel namens Anjolie!"

„Oh!", war alles, was Jane darauf sagen konnte. Ein Engel? Jetzt drehte er aber vollends ab! Sie entknotete ihre Arme, ließ sie in ihren Schoß gleiten und saß bedröppelt da. Irgendwas in ihr hatte gehofft, dass er vielleicht etwas über ihre Vergangenheit wusste. Aber diese Antwort hatte ihre winzige Hoffnung zerplatzen lassen wie eine Seifenblase.

Sie hievte ihre Hände wieder auf den Tisch und schob ihre Tasse hin und her. „Sie sehen enttäuscht aus?", folgerte Remus und als sie ihn ansah, traf sie sein besorgter Blick. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch der Ausdruck seiner warmen Augen brachte sie fast zum Heulen.

Das Mitgefühl des Mannes setzte ihr mächtig zu. Mit Wut, Misstrauen, Ungeduld konnte sie durchaus umgehen, doch Mitgefühl machte sie schwach und sie fühlte den unbändigen Drang, dieser Schwäche nachzugeben.

„Schön, dass diese Frage endlich geklärt ist!", knurrte Moody dazwischen. „Die Frage, wer Sie _sind_, steht allerdings noch offen!"

Jane sah ihm in seine unterschiedlichen Augen und hatte enorme Schwierigkeiten nicht zu schielen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mich hier irgendwer gefragt hat, wer ich bin!", krittelte sie. „Aber man nennt mich Jane Doe."

„'Man nennt mich'... Eine seltsame Wortwahl!", mischte sich Rosifer ein. Er sah sie berechnend an und Jane richtete sich unwohl auf. Diese Männer jagten sie von einem Gefühlsextrem ins andere. „Heißen Sie denn nicht so?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" _Warum erzählst du ihm das?_

„Wie das?"

„Ich habe keine Erinnerung an meine Vergangenheit. Ich wurde Neujahr von einem von euch gefunden und ins St. Mungos verfrachtet." _Ist es gut ihnen soviel zu verraten?_

„Keine Erinnerung?", wiederholte Rosifer und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und lehnte sich vor. „Keine Hinweise in Ihrer Kleidung oder Ihre Kleidung selbst? Irgendwelche Taschen dabei?..."

„Garnichts!", stoppte sie seine plötzliche Neugier. „Ich war nackt, als ich auftauchte!" _Du bist doch nicht mehr zu retten! _Ihre Antwort brachte ihn jedoch erst einmal zum Schweigen, während Moody sich an seinem Tee verschluckte.

Rosifer blinzelte sie stupide an. „Sie sind splitterfasernackt durch die Gegend gewandert?"

„Wer hat was von Wandern gesagt?", entgegnete sie und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich – und zwar von allen dreien. „Thomas sagte, ich wäre vor ihm in einem ‚Meer von Licht' erschienen und plötzlich zusammengebrochen! Ich kann mich an keins von beidem erinnern. Hört sich in meinen Ohren allerdings ziemlich überzogen an!" Stille. Sie sahen sie nur mit offenem Mund an und Jane wurde es langsam zuviel. _Zeit für einen Themenwechsel!_

„Hat einer von Ihnen ein Bild von diesem Dumbel... Bambel.."

„Dumbledore!", blafften die drei ziemlich verärgert. _Hey, was kann ich für mein schlechtes Gedächtnis?_

„Ja, ich habe eines!", sagte Moody und sprang auf und humpelte aus dem Raum.

„Konnte man Ihnen im St. Mungos nicht helfen?", fragte diesmal Remus. _Soviel zum Themenwechsel!_

„Nein!"

„Woher wussten Sie von dem alten Zauberer, wenn Sie im St. Mungos behandelt wurden? Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie in der geschlossenen Abteilung waren!", bohrte er weiter und beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Ich bin seit drei Monaten nicht mehr im St. Mungos." Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl unter Verhör zu stehen.

„Warum?" Rosifer. _Japp, eindeutig ein Verhör!_

„Schon vergessen? Dort konnten sie mir nicht helfen! Welchen Grund sollte ich also gehabt haben, dort zu bleiben?", schnappte sie etwas heftiger.

„Beruhigen Sie sich!", meinte Remus leise. „Das war kein Vorwurf!", fügte er mit einem warnenden Blick auf Rosifer hinzu, der ihr keineswegs entging. Ihm schon!

„Wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit?", fragte Rosifer und Remus' Kopf schoss wieder zu ihm herum.

Jane atmete tief durch. Ruhig bleiben! „Ich habe in einem Kloster Unterschlupf gefunden, wo man mir hilft, mein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen." Jetzt legte Rosifer seine Arme auf den Tisch und lag fast drauf, so nah schob er sich über den Tisch an sie heran.

„Sie sollen in einem Kloster ihr Leben in den Griff bekommen?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Das ist ja wohl ein Scherz!"

„Lassen Sie die Witze!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Diese Menschen waren sehr nett zu mir, obwohl sie das nicht gemusst hätten. Außerdem arbeite ich dort im Hospital, wo ich übrigens auch dem alten Mann begegnet bin!"

„In einem Muggelhospital?", kam es entsetzt von der Tür her, wo Moody gerade wieder hereingehumpelt war. „Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst!"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Witze reißen? Ich hatte schließlich einen guten Grund, ins St. Mungos zurückzugehen!"

„Hat er Sie gebeten, mit dem Hospital Verbindung aufzunehmen?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, er war die ganze Zeit über bewusstlos. Aber ich habe den Schnitt seiner Kleidung wiedererkannt und automatisch auf eure... Gattung getippt." Die Blicke, die sie für die Betitelung der Zauberer erhielt, waren keine von der begeisterten Sorte. Dass sie eigentlich nicht an die Zauberei glaubte und sich auch nicht erklären konnte, weshalb sie dem Alten unbedingt hatte helfen wollen, verschwieg sie dann wohl lieber.

„Wieso sind Sie wieder gegangen, bevor Sie Hilfe bekamen?", stocherte Rosifer immer weiter. _Stop! Das ist eine Frage, die du wirklich nicht beantworten solltest!_

„Ist das das Bild?", fragte sie an Moody gewandt, der inzwischen wieder neben ihr saß und lenkte damit von der brenzligen Frage ab. Der blinzelte einen Moment, hielt ihr dann jedoch das Bild direkt unter die Nase. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den großen, hageren Mann mit dem langen Bart. „Das ist er!", sagte sie und deutete auf den Identifizierten. War ja schließlich unverwechselbar.

Sie nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand, wobei sie es ihm regelrecht entreißen musste. Der Alte stand inmitten einer größeren Gruppe, Moody direkt neben sich, und lächelte sie an oder sah die anderen im Bild an. Und wieder wirkte er so vertraut auf sie. Diesmal störte es sie kaum, dass die Personen auf dem Bild sich bewegten. Sie wollte nur wissen, wieso dieser Mann sie so anzog. „Woher kenne ich dich?"

„Haben Sie das öfters?", hakte Rosifer leise nach und schreckte Jane aus ihren Gedanken. Allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihre Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte und spürte, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Haben Sie öfters das Gefühl, jemanden oder einen Ort zu kennen?", erklärte Rosifer seine Frage.

„Was geht Sie das an?", flüsterte sie und betrachtete wieder das Bild. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Remus Rosifer in die Seite stieß, aber er ließ sich nicht von ihr abbringen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich zu neugierig wirke, doch ich habe da eine bestimmte Vermutung und wollte nur sicher gehen, bevor ich sie ausspreche!" Jane sah ihm in seine klaren, hellen Augen und konnte nichts Gegenteiliges darin finden.

„Was für eine Vermutung, fragte sie unsicher. Auf sein Gesicht schlich sich wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln.

„Schon als ich Sie vorhin sah, spürte ich es!" Er machte eine dramatische Pause und Jane hätte ihm dafür gern einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasst.

„Was?", zischte sie ihn stattdessen an.

„Es ist nicht genau dieselbe, doch sehr, sehr ähnlich und... menschlich." Jane stand am Rande ihrer Geduld. _Wovon spricht dieser Mann?_

„Ähm... Rosifer?", meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass keiner von uns dir so richtig folgen kann! Könntest du etwas deutlicher werden?" Rosifer sah ihn zerstreut an, schenkte ihm dann jedoch ein strahlendes Lächeln, das Jane die Kinnlade herunterklappen ließ. _Wow!_

„Du hast Recht!", stimmte er zu und sah dann Jane wieder an. „Ich will nicht zu weit ausschweifen, doch ich habe die Möglichkeit, Menschen, vor allem Zauberer, aufzuspüren, wenn ich deren Signatur besitze. Jedes Wesen hat eine bestimmte Signatur, unverwechselbar durch die einzigartige DNS und die Verbindung mit der Essenz der universalen Energie, mit der alles geschaffen wurde!"

Er sah sie strahlend an, doch Jane schwirrte nur der Kopf. „Aha!", gab sie von sich und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr und ihr endlich ein Licht aufging.

„Nun mach's nicht so spannend!", schimpfte Remus statt ihrer und wurde ihr immer sympathischer.

„Die Sache ist die! Ich weiß, welche Signatur Anjolie hatte und ich spüre Ihre und die beiden sind nahezu identisch, nur dass Ihre nicht ganz so viel Macht ausstrahlt!" _Oh Mann! Nicht schon wieder diese Engel-Masche!_

„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass das einfach nur daran liegen könnte, dass ich ihr angeblich so ähnlich sehe?", wiegelte Jane ungläubig ab.

„Nein, nein!", stritt Rosifer ab. „Sehen Sie, nicht einmal die Signaturen von eineiigen Zwillingen ähneln sich dermaßen! Ich glaube ganz fest, dass Sie Anjolie sind!" Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Nicht einmal das Atmen der anderen konnte sie hören, aber vielleicht waren ihr bei dieser absurden Behauptung auch nur die Trommelfälle geplatzt.

Als ihr ganz klar wurde, was er da erzählte, brach sie in hysterisches Gelächter aus. _Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Ich ein Engel?_ „Das würde natürlich erklären, warum ich heute fast umgebracht werden konnte und das mit so spielerischer Leichtigkeit!", fauchte sie in seine Richtung und überging sein beleidigtes Blinzeln.

Dann sah er sie finster an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und beugte sich so weit vor, dass sie gegen den Tisch stieß. „Das ist absolut lächerlich! Ich bin kein Engel!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Es wurde Zeit zu verschwinden! Sie schob den Stuhl zurück und wollte aufstehen.

„Stimmt!", lenkte Rosifer ein und stoppte Jane mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wie jetzt?", blaffte sie. „Erst hüh und dann hott?"

„Falls Sie sich erinnern, sagte ich zuerst, dass Ihre Signatur menschlich ist! Und Engel sind keine Menschen!" _Ach, echt?_

„Wenn ich ein Mensch bin, dann kann ich aber nicht diese Anjolie sein, oder!", entgegnete sie laut. All ihre Vernunft wehrte sich gegen diese unsinnige Behauptung. Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen. Doch auch Rosifer sprang auf und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was soll das?", zischte sie ihn an.

„Deine Dickköpfigkeit ist lächerlich!", schrie er sie jetzt an. „Du lehnst den Gedanken nur ab, weil du es dir einfach nicht vorstellen kannst und du Angst vor dem Unbekannten hast! Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wieso du plötzlich ein Mensch bist, aber höchstwahrscheinlich hängt das damit zusammen, dass du eigentlich tot sein solltest!" Schon wieder tot! Aus dem schwirrenden Kopf war ein Brummschädel geworden. _Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_

„Ich gehe jetzt!", sagte sie und versuchte ihren Arm aus seiner Hand zu befreien. „Das ist mir eindeutig zu viel!"

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Er lockerte seinen Griff nicht mal einen Millimeter.

„Weg von hier und wieso sind Sie schon wieder beim ‚DU'? Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt!" Sie stemmt sich gegen seinen Griff, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Also _das_ ist wirklich lächerlich! Ich kenne dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit und wir haben uns nie gesiezt!", knurrte er sie an.

„Daran kann ich mich aber nicht erinnern!"

„Deswegen ist es aber noch lange keine Lüge!"

„Lassen Sie mich endlich los!", fauchte sie und schlug ihm ihre Fingernägel in die Hand. Damit entlockte sie ihm ein Knurren, doch seine Hand blieb, wo sie war.

„Du bleibst!", schnaubte er wütend.

„Bitte! Das bringt doch nichts!", bat Remus, der jetzt, genau wie Moody, neben ihnen stand. Jane und Rosifer standen sich wie zwei Stiere gegenüber, die die Sache mit den Hörnern austragen wollten. „Jane, auch wenn Rosifer das etwas ungeschickt zeigt, sorgt er sich nur um Sie!" Jane sah ihn an und wusste, dass er es ehrlich meinte, doch Rosifer rief in ihr im Moment nur Wut hervor.

Remus sah sie bittend an und trat zwischen sie und Rosifer, um dessen Hand von ihrem Arm zu lösen. „Es wäre sehr unüberlegt rauszugehen, solange die Todesser noch hinter Ihnen her sind!", redete er beschwörend auf sie ein. _Todesser? _

„Sie sollten wenigstens heute Nacht hier bleiben und darüber schlafen." _Schlafen? Jetzt? Der macht wohl Witze!_ Er nahm sie jetzt selbst am Arm und führte sie wieder zur Eingangshalle, wobei er sie auf der Treppe mehr oder weniger vor sich herschieben musste.

Innerhalb von Sekunden und mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung Rosifer hatte Jane entschieden, dass es besser war, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Wenn sich diese Männer in Sicherheit wiegten, so hätte sie vielleicht Gelegenheit ungesehen zu verschwinden.

„Wir können morgen früh immer noch entscheiden, wie es weitergehen soll." Jane ließ ihn weiter plaudern und sah sich in aller Ruhe um, als sie am Ende der Eingangshalle eine weitere Treppe hinaufstiegen. Während sie einen Weg nach draußen suchte, gab sie hin und wieder ein „Ähem!" oder ein „Okay!" von sich.

Ihr war klar, dass ihr Wunsch zu verschwinden, gefährlich war, doch hier fühlte sie sich auch nicht gerade sicher. Und als sie den ersten Treppenabsatz erreichten, atmete sie erleichtert auf, weil ihr in einer Nische auf der linken Seite ein Fenster nach draußen ins Auge fiel. So hoch war die Treppe nicht gewesen. Ein Weg nach draußen?

„Kommen Sie hier entlang!", bat er sie und zeigte noch einen weiteren Absatz hoch. Jane folgte seinem Wink und sie landeten schließlich vor einer Tür von mehreren anderen. Er öffnete sie, ging hinein und kurze Zeit danach flackerte eine Wandlampe auf. Er erschien wieder im Türrahmen und lächelte sie auffordernd an.

Jane trat zögerlich ein und sah sich um. Keine Besserung zum Rest des Hauses. Dunkel, trist und deprimierend. Es war spärlich eingerichtet: ein großer, klobiger Schrank; ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, der aussah, als solle man sich lieber nicht draufsetzen und ein Bett mit Pfosten und mottenzerfressenen Vorhängen, in dem wahrscheinlich schon König Arthur geschlafen hatte. „Nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, aber Sie sollten dringend den Innenausstatter wechseln!"

Remus grinste entschuldigend. „Ja, es ist schon unbehaglich hier, doch unsere einzige Möglichkeit!" Jane zuckte nur die Schultern und Remus bewegte sich rückwärts zur Tür hinaus. „Gute Nacht... Jane. Versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen!"

„Gute Nacht." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie war allein im Zimmer. Sie horchte auf die sich entfernenden Schritte und lief dann zu ihrem Fenster. Mit einem Blick erkannte sie, dass es viel zu hoch war. Da gab es also nur das Flurfenster und sie hoffte, dass es nicht genauso verriegelt und verrammelt war, wie die Haustür.

Den Kopf zwischen Tür und Rahmen geklemmt lauschte sie in den Flur hinaus. Alles ruhig. Würden sie auch in der Küche bleiben? Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass sie mitten auf der Pirsch erwischt wurde. Sie bezweifelte, dass sich dieser nervige Rosifer begeistert zeigen würde.

Vorsichtig schlich sie sich hinaus und schreckte zusammen, als sie im Zimmer gegenüber ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und wartete darauf, dass jemand heraus kam. Als sich nach einer Minute nichts regte, setzte sie entschlossen ihren Weg fort. Mit leisen Schritten lief sie zum ersten Treppenabsatz hinunter und huschte in die Nische mit dem Fenster.

Der Mond zeigte einen verwilderten Garten, der kaum zwei Meter tiefer lag. Jane sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, packte den Fensterknauf und drehte ihn. Er bewegte sich! Sie musste zwar etwas mehr Gewalt anwenden, um den ersten Flügel aufzubekommen, doch dann klappte es ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.

Die kalte Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen und sie atmete tief durch, als sie sich nach draußen lehnte und die äußere Umgebung erkundete. Erst jetzt merkte sie, was für muffige Luft dieses Haus beherrschte. Das interessierte sie allerdings weniger, nachdem sie den Vorsprung an der Hausfassade gesehen hatte.

Er befand sich ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe wie der Fußboden und nach einem letzten Lauschen in Richtung Küche, kletterte sie nach draußen. Trotz des bisherigen unangenehmen Tages, klappte das ohne Zwischenfälle und sie landete erstaunlich geschmeidig auf dem Sims.

Sie zog die Fensterflügel wieder soweit zu, dass sie aneinander lehnten und schob sich Stück für Stück an der Wand entlang zu einem Fallrohr, dass sie von der Seite her anlachte und sich perfekt zum Runterrutschen anbot. Allerdings hatte sie sich mal wieder zu früh gefreut. Bevor sie das Rohr erreicht hatte, brach ein Stück vom Sims ab und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Verzweifelt versuchte sie an der glatten Wand Halt zu finden, doch das war sinnlos.

Mit einem letzten Ruck, fiel sie Richtung Rohr und klammerte sich daran fest. Doch mit zuviel Schwung. Mit einem widerlichen Quietschen rutschte sie ungewollt am Rohr herunter und ihre Handflächen brannten bereits nach dem ersten Meter. Das einzig Positive daran war, dass es nur noch einen weiteren Meter nach unten ging, den sie sich gern freiwillig fallen ließ.

Sie landete auf weichem Boden, rutschte aus und parkte ihren Hintern mitten in einem Gestrüpp. Einen Moment blieb sie sitzen und atmete tief durch. _Du hättest heute morgen wirklich nicht aufstehen sollen! _Nach einem nutzlosen Blick auf die schmerzenden Hände, rollte sie sich auf die Knie ab und erhob sich ächzend. Ihre Hände wollte sie lieber nicht zum Aufstehen benutzen. _Wer weiß, wo du dann wieder hinfasst!_

Nach einem orientierenden Blick, lief sie zur Gartentür und war dankbar, dass noch genug Mond vorhanden war, um vor den reichlich vorhandenen hervorstehenden Wurzeln zu warnen. So kam sie einigermaßen flink durch den verrauderten Garten, der ihr fast noch unheimlicher war, als das ganze Haus zusammen. Wenn ihr nicht klar gewesen wäre, dass sie einfach überspannt war, hätte sie schwören können, dass die Büsche sich bewegten!

Sie erreichte die Gartentür und war schon halb durch, als sie irgendetwas am Bein spürte. Es war wie ein Peitschenschlag und sie machte einen großen Satz nach vorn, mit dem sie den Bürgersteig erreichte. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie nichts erkennen. _Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du hier wegkommst! _Wie als Zustimmung knallte die Gartentür vor ihrer Nase zu und veranlasste Jane, sich ohne weitere Verzögerung in Bewegung zu setzten.

Erst zwei, drei Straßenbiegungen weiter, blieb sie stehen, beugte sich vor und stützte die Hände auf die Knie, um zu Atem zu kommen. Nachdem sich ihre Lungen nicht mehr wie Nadelkissen anfühlten, richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie war, doch einige Meter weiter entdeckte sie eine Underground-Station. _Gut, dann eben so!_

Gemäßigteren Schrittes betrat sie in die Station und suchte die Bahn, die so nah wie möglich ans St. Mary's herankam. Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin aus ihren Adern verschwand, breitete sich Erschöpfung aus und sie wurde langsam aber sicher müde. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett fallen. Und vielleicht stellte sich der ganze Tag ja nur als schlechter Traum heraus.

Bis zur Paddington-Station döste sie ab und an vor sich hin. Sie konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten und doch versuchte sie sich nun wieder zu konzentrieren, die Warnung der Männer in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie lief die Straße in Richtung Kloster entlang. Nur durch die Schatten huschend und sich in Hauseingänge drückend, kam sie Stück für Stück voran. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie die Straßenecke erreichte, an der Rosifer sie erwischt hatte. Aber auch die meisterte sie ohne Probleme.

Die letzte Strecke rannte sie und lief zum Gitter des Eingangstores vom St. Marys. Still jubelnd öffnete sie es, als sie etwas hart im Rücken traf und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus ging gedankenverloren wieder zurück zur Küche. Was hatte es mit Anjolie nur auf sich? Ihr Erscheinen war ihm ein Rätsel, doch die Tatsache, dass sie zurück war und Dumbledore tatsächlich lebend gesehen hatte, schenkte ihm neue Hoffnung. Alles andere konnte im Laufe der Zeit geklärt werden. Die Hauptsache war, dass der Kampf jetzt nicht mehr aussichtslos schien!

Als er die Küche betrat, waren Rosifer und Moody mitten im Gespräch über den heutigen Glücksfund. „Hast du sie gut weggeschlossen?", grummelte Rosifer, als er ihn sah und Remus brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Ich kann sie ja wohl kaum einsperren!", antwortete er entgeistert.

„Warum nicht?", knurrte Rosifer. „Sie ist als Mensch noch schlimmer, denn als Engel! Dafür aber wesentlich verletzlicher! Ihr Menschen überschätzt euch mitunter und sie ist da keine Ausnahme! Man sollte sie vor sich selbst schützen!"

Remus setzte sich wieder neben diesen irritierenden Mann. Schon als er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war, ging etwas von ihm aus, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Das war nicht er; war ganz bestimmt nicht seine Art, doch mit jedem Tag, wuchs ihm Rosifer mehr ans Herz und das nicht nur freundschaftlich. „Du übertreibst, Rosifer!", nahm er den Faden wieder auf. „Sie mag vielleicht kein Engel mehr sein, doch das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht auf sich aufpassen könnte!"

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher! Wenn sie auch nur eine Spur so ist, wie ich sie als Anjolie kannte, dann gebe ich ihr nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr, bevor sie wieder tot ist!" Remus zuckte zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn Rosifer so ohne jedes Tabu redete. Er merkte es meist gar nicht, wie sehr er die Menschen vor den Kopf stieß.

„Du bist dir also ganz sicher, dass sie Anjolie ist?", hakte Moody nach und fixierte Rosifer mit seinem Auge, während das magische Auge durch seinen Hinterkopf schaute.

„Natürlich! Du nicht?", antwortete Rosifer erstaunt. „Mal ehrlich, so viele Zufälle auf einmal gibt es doch gar nicht! Dass sie Anjolie ist, ist die einzige logische Erklärung! Der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie auftauchte. Ihr Gedächtnisverlust. Ihre Signatur. Die nicht zu verachtende Tatsache, dass sie genau wie Anjolie aussieht. Ihr aggressives Verhalten. Nein, das kann kein Zufall sein! Und es muss einen guten Grund geben, weshalb sie wieder da ist!" Remus schwirrte der Kopf.

„Welcher sollte das sein?", bohrte Moody weiter und Remus beugte sich vor, damit ihm ja kein Detail entging.

Doch Rosifer zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich auch nicht! Aber er muss wichtig sein, denn so etwas geschieht nicht einfach so!... Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass ich schon _jemals_ von so einem Fall gehört habe!"

„Vielleicht sollte sie ja Dumbledore für uns finden?", überlegte Moody und Remus stimmte ihm zu.

„Das kann sein, obwohl ich glaube, dass dieser Grund viel zu trivial ist!", bezweifelte Rosifer und Remus' Blick schoss zu ihm herum.

„Dumbledore zu finden, ist für uns keinesfalls _trivial_!", fuhr er ihn an und spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus. Rosifer blinzelte ihn erstaunt an.

„Reg dich nicht gleich auf!", entgegnete er und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich stimme dir ja zu, dass Dumbledore sehr wichtig ist, doch für diejenigen, die Anjolies Rückkehr ermöglicht haben, ist diese Angelegenheit nicht bedeutsam genug! Ich glaube nicht, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort universal gesehen eine so gewichtige Position einnimmt."

Falls das beruhigend wirken sollte, so hatte Rosifer damit sein Ziel bei Remus verfehlt. Rosifer konnte wirklich verdammt unsensibel sein. Auch wenn Remus wusste, dass das seinem Wesen nun einmal entsprach und Rosifer immer nur das ‚große Ganze' im Visier hatte, so hatte Remus es sich in den letzten Monaten zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihm auch hin und wieder die wichtigen kleinen Details – sprich, die Angelegenheiten der Menschen – nahe zu bringen. „Vielleicht sollte da jemand mal seine Prioritäten checken! Wir könnten ein wenig Beistand gebrauchen!", murmelte Remus vor sich hin und wich Rosifers nachdenklichem Blick aus.

„Weil wir grad bei Dumbledore sind", hängte sich Moody wieder mit ein und ignorierte Remus' Kommentar. „Ist einer von euch beiden mal auf die Idee gekommen, die Kleine zu fragen, wo sie ihn eigentlich gesehen hat?" Remus sah Rosifer neugierig an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es hat mich tatsächlich so verwirrt, sie wiederzusehen, dass das bei mir ganz ins Hintertreffen geraten ist!"

„Und ich weiß nur, dass er in diesem Klosterhospital liegt, wo sie arbeitet. Allerdings hat sie nicht verraten, wo das ist!", überlegte Remus und kam dabei auf eine andere Idee. „Sag mal, kannst du ihn nicht mit diesem Signatur-Dings ausfindig machen?", fragte er Rosifer, der ihn daraufhin schräg ansah.

„Glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht längst gemacht, wenn es möglich wäre?", antwortete er verschnupft. „Ich kenne Dumbledores Signatur nicht gut genug! Außerdem ist er nicht appariert. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich seine Spur aufnehmen sollte!"

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragte Moody verwirrt.

„Bleibt uns nur eins übrig!", murmelte Rosifer und überging Moodys Frage. „Wir werden sie fragen!" Als er sich erhob, sprang auch Remus auf und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Du willst sie doch nicht jetzt noch einmal stören?", protestierte er, den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck von Anjolie noch immer im Gedächtnis.

„Warum nicht?", antwortete Rosifer und schüttelte seinen Arm ab. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jetzt schon schläft!"

„Das mag ja sein, doch sie ist sicher noch sauer auf dich und könnte etwas genervt reagieren, wenn du jetzt noch einmal auftauchst!", erklärte Remus eindringlich.

„Was du nicht sagst!", raunzte Rosifer. „Nun, sie wird es überleben!" Remus hielt ihn wieder am Arm fest, als er sich zur Tür drehte und erhielt einen aufgebrachten Blick von Rosifer. In Remus' Magen bildete sich ein Kloß, doch er beharrte auf seiner Meinung.

„Wir können sie genauso gut auch am Morgen fragen!", bat er. „Jetzt können wir sowieso nichts ausrichten!" Rosifer sah ihn einen Moment lang an und Remus glaubte schon, dass er seinen Kopf durchsetzen würde. Doch dann ließ er die Schultern sinken und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Also gut, dann eben beim Frühstück!", seufzte er und Remus atmete erleichtert auf. Er wusste nicht, wer und was diese Frau dort oben wirklich war, doch sollte sie tatsächlich Anjolie sein, dann wollte er nicht, dass Rosifer sie unnötig reizte. Remus hatte sie kämpfen sehen! Nein, es war wirklich keine gute Idee, sich mit ihr anzulegen.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr beiden schlafen geht!", meinte Moody. „Ich habe heute Nachtwache! Und am Morgen werden wir als erstes die anderen Mitglieder über die freudige Nachricht informieren!"

Remus und Rosifer machten sich ohne Widerrede auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Beide in Gedanken, bemerkten sie nicht das halboffene Fenster auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz. Im ersten Stock blieben sie vor ihren Türen stehen, die sich genau gegenüber lagen. Als Remus Rosifer ansah, begegnete er seinem intensiven, fragenden Blick und er sah wieder weg. „Gute Nacht, Rosifer!", sagte er dann und öffnete seine Tür.

„Gute Nacht und träum süß!", antwortete Rosifer und Remus glaubte einen enttäuschten Unterton heraus zu hören. Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich und wünschte sich mehr Kraft – oder aber mehr Mut! Doch so wollte er auf keinen Fall weiter machen!

Er zog sich um und kletterte in sein kaltes Bett, um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Schwere Wolken hangen vor dem bereits abnehmenden Mond. Der kalte Wind fegte durch jede Ritze, die er in Severus' Kleidung finden konnte und dennoch zog er seinen Umhang nicht enger um sich. Es machte ihm nicht aus.

Zu schwer wogen die Gedanken und Sorgen die ihn plagten, und jedes Gefühl, außer der Trauer und der Verzweiflung, unterdrückten.

Seit über drei Monaten war sie jetzt schon tot und noch immer hatte er anstelle eines Herzens ein schwarzes Loch in seiner Brust, das alles Glück, das sich auch nur in seine Nähe wagen würde, abfing und im Nichts verschwinden ließ.

Seitdem sie nicht mehr da war, ging alles bergab. Sein Leben, so unvollkommen und dunkel es auch gewesen war, hatte sich gänzlich in Rauch aufgelöst.

Severus lehnte sich an die Wand seines Hauses und sah zum Mond hoch, der hinter einer schwarzen Wolke hervorlugte. Im wenigen Licht, das die Nacht dadurch gewann, erinnerte er sich an die Szene, die das jahrelang erkämpfte, wenn auch wenige, Vertrauen seiner Mitstreiter in ihn mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht hatte. An die Szene, die auch seine letzten Hoffnung auf einen Sieg zerschmettert hatte. An den Moment, an dem er den ‚Avada Kedavra' auf Dumbledore geschleudert hatte und der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der wusste, warum er das getan hatte, vor seinen Augen verschwand.

Lange hatte er sich geweigert bei Dumbledores Plan mitzumachen, weil er ahnte, welche Auswirkungen das haben würde – wenigstens für einige Zeit. Und dann war er doch gezwungen gewesen zu folgen. Doch es war nie geplant gewesen, dass Dumbledore verschwand. Nein! Es war alles ganz anders geplant gewesen.

Voldemort war Potter auf der Spur gewesen und musste abgelenkt werden. Und wie ging das besser als durch seinen alten mächtigsten Gegner.

Durch einen Illusionszauber sollte es so aussehen, dass Severus Dumbledore verfluchte. Doch in Wirklichkeit hätte er daneben gezielt. Und dann... Kalte Angst verengte seine Brust. Hatte er seinen Schulleiter getötet? Den einzigen Menschen, der ihm wirklich vertraute!

Was war nur so schrecklich schief gegangen? Sie hatten doch alles genauso getan, wie es vorbereitet war! Lag es an dem Unwetter, dass so urplötzlich aufgetaucht war? Hatte es den Illusionszauber gestört? Oder sogar wirkungslos gemacht? Hatte er deshalb vielleicht Dumbledore tatsächlich getroffen statt ein paar Zentimeter daneben? Aber deshalb wäre er doch noch längst nicht verschwunden!

Severus schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand. Er war diese Szene schon so oft durchgegangen. Hatte sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen gestellt. Neue waren dazu gekommen, andere hatten sich als nutzlos herausgestellt, doch nie hatte er zu einer Lösung des Rätsels gefunden.

Egal was geschehen war, es hatte dazu geführt, dass sich alles gegen ihn gewendet hatte. Sowohl der Orden als auch Voldemort. Der Orden glaubte, er hätte ihren Anführer getötet und die Folgen darauf konnte man sich ja wohl denken.

Allerdings schien Voldemort anderer Meinung zu sein und das ließ ihm eine winzig kleine Hoffnung, die wiederum der einzige Grund war, dass er keinen Selbstmord beging, indem er versuchte, Voldemort selbst zu töten. Und Severus konnte von Glück sagen, dass er nicht in dessen Nähe war, wenn ihn mal wieder Zweifel an Voldemorts Überzeugung kamen. Und er war ständig hin und hergerissen.

Voldemort hatte ihn aus seinem Kreis gejagt, um Dumbledore zu finden. Doch wo sollte er ihn finden? Nirgends war eine Spur. Niemand hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört. Er hatte all seine Informanten befragt und ausgeschickt, doch ohne Erfolg. Und andere Kreise konnte er vergessen. Da hatte überall der Orden seine Fühler ausgestreckt und die hatten in ihm einen neuen Spitzenkandidaten auf der Abschussliste.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm wieder klar, wie nutzlos er jetzt war. Er konnte nichts tun und verfluchte Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal dafür, dass er niemand anderen in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte. Der Bluff sollte absolut überzeugend sein und das ging nur mit so wenig Mitwissenden wie möglich. Letztlich beschränkte sich das auf zwei Personen.

Warum hatte Dumbledore ihn auswählen müssen? Warum konnte er ihn nicht wenigstens eine Weile in Ruhe lassen? Severus drückte seine Fingerspitzen gegen die Stirn und massierte sie. Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!Und gegrübelt hatte er in letzter Zeit genug.

Entschlossen stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging einige Schritte ins Freie, um von dort aus zu Voldemorts Quartier zu apparieren. Vielleicht wusste man dort etwas Neues. Nicht, dass er selbst jemanden fragen konnte, doch in den Schatten konnte man Vieles hören!

_Und wenn Voldemort dich erwischt?_ Nun, im besten Fall hatte er dann alles hinter sich!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ich denke, das genügt erst einmal. Ich will euch ja nicht überladen und die armen Äuglein strapazieren. Außerdem muss ich erst noch für Nachschub sorgen. Hoffentlich bis bald. Rosifer


	5. Und bist du nicht willig

Es geht weiter! Und weiter. Und weiter. (Sorry, tori) Ich fürchte, das wird eine ziemlich lange Geschichte! -seufz-

_torence: _Danke für dein Lob. Mann, da sind einige Worte in deinem Review, die mich richtig schweben lassen. Ich hoffe, ich komme schnell genug wieder runter, um weiterzuschreiben. (Aber a bisserl bleib ich noch!) Viel Spaß mit dem großen Rest.  
Ach ja, danke JonThePunk! ;-)

_Disclaimer: Alles aus dem HP-Universum gehört JKR._

**4. Kapitel – Und bist du nicht willig...**

Nott, Crabbe und Lestrange betraten die Halle mit einem Bündel zwischen sich, das sich als Frau herausstellte, als sie es auf den Boden fallen ließen.

In Voldemort baute sich ein Knurren auf. _Was denn jetzt schon wieder?_ Konnten sie denn nichts allein regeln? Er erhob sich von seinem Studien, mit denen er nur langsam voran kam, und ging auf seine Anhänger zu. Ein Blick auf die Bewusstlose zeigte ihm, dass er sie nicht kannte und der Kleidung nach ein Muggle zu sein schien.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen guten Grund hierfür!", zischte er sie an. Er hasste Unzulänglichkeiten und je mehr Zeit er mit seinen Todessern verbrachte, desto mehr kamen bei ihnen zutage. Kein Wunder, dass er mit seinen Zielen nicht voran kam.

„Es war äußerst schwierig, sie zu bekommen!", begann Lestrange und Voldemort konnte seinen Ärger nur schwer zügeln. _Verdammt, sie stahlen ihm hier wertvolle Zeit! _

„Willst du dich wirklich bei mir ausheulen, welche Schwierigkeiten dir ein Muggleweib machte?" Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kroch.

„Es war nicht nur sie!", verteidigte Lestrange sich. „Sie muss magische Hilfe gehabt haben. Sie war plötzlich verschwunden und ich könnte schwören, ich hätte jemanden apparieren gehört!", klagte er weiter und strapazierte Voldemorts guten Willen.

„Erst nach einer guten Stunde tauchte sie wieder auf und wir konnten sie stoppen. Wir dachten, es wäre besser, sie an einem sicheren Ort zu befragen, wo sie nicht weglaufen oder ihre Zaubererfreunde zu Hilfe rufen konnten.

Voldemort sah unwillig auf die bewusstlose Person auf dem Boden. War sie wirklich ein Muggle oder eher ein Squib? Wenn sie die Zaubererwelt kannte, kam eher Letzteres in Frage. Oder war sie nur die Verwandte eines Halb- oder gar Schlammblutes?

Egal was dabei herauskam, es störte ihn, dass sie hier herumlag und seinen Boden verunreinigte. „Und ihr hattet natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sie hierher zu bringen und mich damit zu belästigen!", folgerte er ruhig. Doch in Wahrheit überlegte er, wie er die Unfähigkeit der drei bestrafen sollte.

Aber die Neugier lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen ab. Was wusste diese Frau? War es wirklich Dumbledore, für den sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte? Die Neugier besiegte die Wut. „Bringt sie hinunter und fesselt sie, bevor ich mich frage, wozu ich euch überhaupt habe! Ich werde mich gleich um sie kümmern."

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten, nicht gleich hinter ihnen herzustürzen, so sehr kribbelte es ihm ihn den Fingern, die Wahrheit aus ihr herauszuholen. Nachdem er der Meinung war, lange genug gewartet zu haben, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und ein kaltes Lächeln verzerrte seine knochigen Züge. Die Vorfreude pulsierte durch seine Adern und wilde Lust stieg in ihm auf. Er sehnte sich nach den Schreien dieser Frau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus lehnte schwer gegen einen Pfeiler der dunkelsten Nische in der Halle. Er hatte nur einen neugierigen Blick auf das neueste Objekt des Interesses werfen wollen, doch der hatte genügt. Es war wie ein Faustschlag mitten in die Magengrube gewesen.

Im ersten Moment hatte er geglaubt verrückt zu werden, doch als man sie an ihm vorbeischweben ließ, konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen. Es war Anjolie! Wie konnte das sein? Sie war in seinen Armen gestorben! Er hatte gespürt, wie das Leben aus ihrem Leib gewichen war. Verdammt, sie hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst! Wie konnte sie einfach wieder da sein?

Und wenn sie es geschafft hatte, zurückzukommen, wieso war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen? Wieso hatte sie ihn im Glauben gelassen, sie wäre tot – er hätte sie verloren? Er fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern durchs Haar und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

Sie war mit den Worten ‚Ich liebe dich!' auf den Lippen gestorben. Hatte sie ihn nur verhöhnt und war dann woandershin verschwunden? Nein! Das würde sie nicht tun! Sie war immer offen und ehrlich gewesen und hatte es nie für nötig gehalten jemanden etwas vorzugaukeln. Sie hätte ihn nie so belogen!

Severus hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Versteck aus. Er musste in den Keller, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Musste sie sehen, sich versichern, dass seine Augen ihm keinen bösen Streich gespielt hatten. Und vor allem brauchte er Antworten, wenn er nicht wirklich wahnsinnig werden sollte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blinzelnd öffnete Jane die Augen, hob den Kopf und sah direkt in ein Paar roter Augen. „Oughh!", stöhnte sie, bemerkte die schmerzenden Schultern, weil ihre Arme an die Wand gefesselt waren, ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und stieß gegen harten Stein. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie darauf, aus diesem seltsamen Traum aufzuwachen.

Zu dumm, dass es keiner war! Sie spürte plötzlich glattes Holz an ihrer Wange und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihr Gegenüber trat ein paar Schritte zurück und Jane glaubte das Rot seiner Augen aufleuchten zu sehen.

Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und von seinem Kopf sah man nur das bleiche Gesicht, wenn man das so nennen wollte, und die hervorstehenden Augen. War das ein Mensch?

„Wo ist Dumbledore?", zischelte dieses Etwas ihr entgegen und Jane musste den Impuls unterdrücken, nach einem rasselnden Schwanzende Ausschau zu halten. _Das ist ja schlimmer als in einem schlechten Horrorfilm!_

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und fixierte seine Augen. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie mit festerer Stimme, als sie im Moment für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es schon wieder verbockt und sich in eine dermaßen aussichtslose Situation hineinmanövriert hatte, denn der Typ vor ihr sah nicht gerade entgegenkommend aus.

Im Gegenteil. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er hob seinen Stab. Während Jane noch verunsichert den Holzstab vor ihrer Nase in Augenschein nahm, brandete plötzlich Schmerz in ihr auf. Zuerst dachte sie, sie bilde sich das nur ein, doch dann wurde das Brennen auf ihrer Haut intensiver und sie glaubte, man würde sie mit Rasierklingen in Stücke schneiden.

Ihre Gedärme zogen sich wellenartig zusammen und ihre Organe schienen sich in ihrem Körper neu anordnen zu wollen, während durch ihre Adern pure Lava jagte. Man hätte sie auch gleich auf einen Spieß stecken und über offenem Feuer rösten können.

Die Schmerzen waren unglaublich. Sie nahmen ihr die Luft zu atmen. Nicht einmal die Kraft zu schreien fand sie. Nur ein erbärmliches Krächzen entwich ihren Lippen.

Dann hörte es mit einem Schlag auf. Ein einziges Nachbeben erschütterte noch ihren Körper und alles, was dann noch an das eben Erlebte erinnerte, war ihr atemloses Keuchen.

Jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder auf etwas anderes als ihren gepeinigten Körper konzentrieren konnte, merkte sie, dass sie vorn über hing und ihre Schultergelenke schmerzhaft überdehnt wurden.

Sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf und hob ihren Kopf, nur um erneut in die blutroten Augen ihres Peinigers zu blicken. „Wo ist Dumbledore?" _Nicht schon wieder!_ Wie viele interessierten sich denn noch für den alten Mann? Langsam aber sicher wünschte sie sich, ihn nie ‚gefunden' zu haben.

Doch was jetzt? Sie konnte diesem Ekel auf keinen Fall verraten, wo der Alte war. Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was er mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sie schon quälte, nur weil sie nach seinem Namen fragte.

„Hast du etwa nicht genug von deiner letzten Lektion gelernt?", zischelte es ihr entgegen und riss Jane aus ihren Überlegungen. „Oder hat es dir so gut gefallen, dass es dich nach mehr verlangt und du deshalb meine Frage erneut ignorierst?" _Häh? Wie, erneut?_

„Ich weiß nicht, wen Sie meinen!", log sie, um in ihrem Gedächtnis nach seiner Frage zu kramen.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie er und der Schmerz kam wieder. Diesmal schien es länger zu dauern und als er den Stab endlich senkte, erwartete sie ihre Gedärme aus dem Körper heraushängen zu sehen. _Okay, ihn zu belügen, war keine sehr gute Idee, _ermahnte sie sich, während sie stoßweise nach Luft schnappte.

Doch was sollte sie sonst machen? Etwas in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass sie auch bei der Wahrheit nicht lebend aus diesem Gemäuer herauskommen würde._ Warum jagt dir der Gedanke keine Angst ein? _Sie fürchtete sich davor, was er noch mit ihr anstellen würde, doch der Tod selbst... Nach dem, was sie gerade hatte fühlen müssen, war der Tod selbst schon willkommen. Und warum sollte sie den armen alten Mann im Hospital da mit hineinziehen? Sterben konnte sie auch allein!

Aber mit Lügen kam sie hier anscheinend auch nicht weiter. Sie hatte heute schon so viel erlebt und gesehen, konnte es da möglich sein... Konnte dieser Kerl vor ihr Gedanken lesen? Oder merkte er nur, wenn man ihn belog? Sie musste es versuchen! Sie würde mit der halben Wahrheit herausrücken, doch sie sollte besser davon überzeugt sein. Sonst würde dieser wandelnde Lügendetektor es bestimmt merken.

„Nun?", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf. „Bist du jetzt bereit, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Das war ich vorhin schon, aber du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen!", maulte sie ihn an. _Vielleicht ließ er sich ja von Frechheiten ablenken?_ „Bevor ich die anderen Zauberer traf, habe ich nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Alte Dumbledore heißt!", setzte sie schnell hinzu, als sich sein Stabarm schon wieder verdächtig in die Höhe bewegte.

Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. „Welche Zauberer?", hakte er nach. _Mist! Was soll ich... Ja! _

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, die haben sich nicht vorgestellt! Aber sie behaupteten von irgendeinem Orden zu sein!" _Hey, um drei, vier Ecken stimmt das auch! _„Der Name fällt mir allerdings nicht mehr ein." _Also das stimmt wirklich!_ Und er schien es ihr sogar abzunehmen!

„Der Phönixorden!", spuckte ihr Gegenüber aus und ehe sie sich versah, platzte sie mit einem „Ja, genau!" heraus. Sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen und den schmalen Schlitzen nach, die seine Augen darstellten, sollte sie auf solche Kommentare in Zukunft lieber verzichten.

Er richtete den Stab auf sie und Jane rutschte das Herz in die Hose. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?", fragte er grollend. Jane schluckte und versuchte, sich von dem, was sie jetzt sagen würde, selbst zu überzeugen.

„Ich identifizierte den Alten auf einem Bild und sagte, wo sie ihn finden würden. Sie verschwanden gleich danach und ließen mich einfach so in der Weltgeschichte herumstehen." Jane hörte ein Stöhnen hinter dem Kerl, konnte aber niemanden sehen, weil ihr Foltermeister sich zu breit machte.

„Wann war das?", ergatterte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„Weiß nicht!" Der Schmerz überrollte sie ohne Vorwarnung. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihr vom Leib gerissen. Die Welle verschwand jedoch genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. „Ich wünschte, er würde mich erst mal überlegen lassen, bevor er die Nerven verliert!" Und schon wieder schossen ihr Tausende Messer in den Leib und Kälte kroch ihr die Beine hoch.

Kurz darauf hörte er auf und sprach mit irgendwem. Das gab ihr Zeit, sich wieder zu erholen. Diesmal verschwanden die Schmerzen nicht mehr so schnell. Immer wieder schüttelten sie kleinere Schübe und sie traute sich kaum zu atmen, weil das neue Krämpfe auszulösen schien. Sie hoffte, dass er endlich mit ihr fertig war. Er wusste doch, was er wissen wollte.

„Sag mir, wann das war oder willst du, dass ich wieder ‚die Geduld verliere'!" Jane brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er mit ihr sprach und noch einen weiteren, bis ihr klar wurde, was er gesagt hatte. _Hast du deinen Gedanken vorhin etwa laut ausgesprochen?_

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick und antwortete dann: „Sie schnappten mich gleich nach der Arbeit. Das war gegen zwei. Ich würde sagen, dass es so etwa eine Stunde später war."

„Also drei!" _Na guck mal einer schau! Er kann zählen!_ Anscheinend verlor sie ihren Sarkasmus auch angesichts des Todes nicht! Wenigstens etwas! „Das war vor fast zwei Stunden!", schimpfte er los, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er ihr Interesse verloren hatte. „Warum habt ihr soviel Zeit verloren? _Ihr_ hättet sie als erste holen sollen!"

Gleich danach ertönten Schmerzensschreie und Jane war froh, einmal nicht das Objekt seiner Wut zu sein. Er schien sie ewig zu quälen und mit der Zeit wurden die Schreie heftiger. Sie wünschte, sich die Ohren zuhalten zu können.

„Wir hatten nicht mit ihrer enormen Gegenwehr gerechnet und sie hatte Hilfe!", verteidigte sich einer. _Hah, von wegen, du großer, fetter Lügner!_ Die Schlange war zur Seite getreten und machte die Sicht auf ihre drei Verfolger frei. Jane erfüllte eine wilde Schadenfreude. _Das geschieht ihnen recht!_

„Ich will keine Ausreden für euer Versagen!", kam die Antwort, quittiert mit erneuten Schmerzensschreien.

Dann wurde es schlagartig still und er drehte sich halb zu ihr um. „Tötet sie und schafft ihren Kadaver von hier weg!", befahl er mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und ging. Janes Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Hatte sie vorhin tatsächlich gedacht, keine Angst vor dem Sterben zu haben. Das war wohl ein Irrtum gewesen!

„Warte!", rief sie ihm hinterher. „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich will den Namen des Mannes, der mich töten lässt!" _Was, andere Probleme hast du nicht? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!_

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie abschätzend an. „Was ist?", stocherte sie. „Hast du Angst, dass dein Opfer mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen stirbt?"

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort!", fauchte er und Jane konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Klar, warum auch nicht!", murmelte sie zum Boden hin und sah dann zu den drei Gestalten, die sich gerade wieder hoch rappelten. ‚Ihr kriegt mich nicht!'_ Hah, von wegen!_ Da hatte sie wohl zu früh gejubelt.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", hörte sie ‚den Lord' plötzlich wieder zischen und ihr Kopf schoss in seine Richtung. Sie sah jedoch nur einen Satz blonder Haare von der angesprochenen Person und hörte dazu eine junge Männerstimme.

Die war aber so leise, dass sie nicht verstand, was er sagte. Sie hörte nur Wortfetzen und die waren: ‚Anjolie' und ‚Engel'. Jane stöhnte auf. _Ich glaub es einfach nicht!_ Verfolgte sie diese verdammte Anjolie heute denn überall hin? Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was jetzt kam. Am liebsten wäre sie schleunigst von hier verschwunden und hätte sich bis zu Pflaumpfingsten in ihrem Kloster verkrochen.

Doch heute blieb ihr nichts erspart. Schlangenfratze drehte sich zu ihr um und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. Allerdings wurde dadurch die Sicht auf die zweite Gestalt frei. Es war ein blasser junger Mann, der sie mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Er kannte diese Anjolie also auch? Die musste ja ganz schön herumgekommen sein!

Sorgen bereitete ihr hingegen der plötzlich berechnende Gesichtsausdruck von Voldemort. Ihr rutschte schon wieder das Herz in die Hose. Es fühlte sich dort unten bereits überaus heimisch!

Aber war das nicht verständlich? Eben wusste sie noch, was sie erwartete. Auch wenn es sich dabei um den Tod handelte, so war er doch gewiss gewesen. Nichts war schlimmer als die Ungewissheit!

„So. Du bist also Anjolie!", sprach er sie an und rückte ihr wieder auf den Leib. Sie brauchte all ihre Beherrschung, um nicht vor ihm auszuweichen und sich gegen die Wand zu drücken. _Warum konnte er nicht seinen eigentlichen Plan verfolgen und gehen, um sich vor Wut in den Arsch zu beißen?_ „Nach all den Erzählungen über dich, habe ich dich mir viel imposanter und bei weitem weniger schwächlich vorgestellt!"

„Liegt wohl daran, dass ich nicht diese Anjolie bin!", giftete sie genervt. Langsam konnte sie diesen Namen nicht mehr hören. _Sehe ich etwa wie ein Engel aus?_ Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr in den letzten Monaten jemals Flügel gewachsen wären. „Da muss sich ihr Informant geirrt haben!"

„Draco!", rief er über seine Schulter. „Komm her!" Jane bemerkte eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln und sah den Angesprochenen hastig näher treten.

„J-ja... mei... mein Lord?", stotterte er und warf einen flüchtigen, angsterfüllten Blick auf Jane, bevor er sich wieder seinem Herrn und Meister widmete.

„Unser Gast behauptet, du würdest dich irren. Hat sie recht?", fragte Rotäuglein und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Was... Nein! Sie ist es! Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Sie war mehrere Monate lang in Hogwarts und hat mich sogar mal gerettet... ähm... ich meine... ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie Anjolie ist!", stotterte Draco und Jane sah ihn finster an. _Ihn mal gerettet. Komische Art seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen!_

„Ich neige dazu, _ihm_ zu glauben!", riss Voldemort sie aus ihren wütenden Gedanken. „Vor allem, weil er keinen Grund hat, mich anzulügen!" _Du meinst, mal abgesehen von seiner vollen Hose? _Der Junge sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

Doch das begeisterte Glänzen in Voldemorts Augen ließ sie nichts Gutes ahnen. „Und welchen Grund zu lügen sollte ich haben?", entgegnete sie todesmutig. Was sollte es? Jetzt war es sowieso nichts mehr zu retten! „Eben hast du noch befohlen mich zu töten und ich bezweifle, dass die Tatsache, dass ich ein Ex-Engel sein soll, dich von deiner Entscheidung abbringt!" Das sollte ihm doch wohl einleuchten, oder?

„Wann habe ich was von Ex-Engel gesagt?", grinste er triumphierend und Janes letzte Hoffnung zersplitterte zu einem Hauch von nichts. _Toll! Jane, du bist ja so was von bescheuert!_ Wie hatte sie nur diesen Fehler begehen können? Warum hatte sie Rosifer gerade in diesem Punkt so gut zugehört?

Voldemort trat so nah an sie heran, dass Jane seine Poren zählen konnte und zischelte: „Du bist wieder da, obwohl du gestorben bist. Du weißt, was ich wissen will! Du wirst mir das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit verraten und wenn ich dich Tag und Nacht foltern muss!"

Jane blinzelte. Sein modriger Atem bereitete ihr Übelkeit und seine Worte eine Gänsehaut. Wie sollte sie ihm etwas verraten, was sie nicht wusste? Er war absolut irre! Wie sollte sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass er bei ihr nicht an sein Ziel kommen konnte?

Sie war doch nur ein Mensch, der versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Reichte es nicht, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte? Musste denn ausgerechnet sie an diese Spinner geraten? _Oder ist es so vorherbestimmt?_, mischte sich ihre innere Stimme wieder ein. _Was ist, wenn diese Typen doch recht haben und du bist, was sie behaupten?_

Jane schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Sie konnte diesem Mann nicht geben, was er wollte, selbst wenn sie es wollte. „Hör zu! Ich bin ein Mensch!", stieß sie hervor. „Selbst wenn ich einmal dieser verfluchte Engel gewesen sein sollte, kann ich dir nicht helfen!" Weiter kam sie nicht. Eine neue Schmerzwelle raste durch ihren Körper. Ihr schnürte sich die Kehle zu und sie rang verzweifelt nach Atem.

Zum Glück hatte er nicht viel Geduld und hörte schnell wieder auf. Nichtsdestotrotz hinterließ die Folter langsam ihre Spuren. Sie brauchte viel länger, um sich davon zu erholen und Voldemort schien nicht bereit, ihr die Zeit zu geben. „Niemand schlägt mir etwas ab!", keifte er in ihre überempfindlichen Ohren.

Mit jedem Wort machte er ihr mehr deutlich, in welch auswegloser Situation sie sich befand. Ihr bleiben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie starb jetzt und schnell oder wurde langsam und qualvoll zu Tode gefoltert. Beide waren nicht berauschend, doch die erstere klang wesentlich besser!

Jetzt musste sie nur noch erreichen, dass er das genauso sah. „Jetzt mach mal die Lauscher auf, du dämlicher Spinner! Selbst wenn du mich folterst, bis mir mein Fleisch allein von den Knochen tropft, wirst du damit nichts erreichen!" Seine Augen wurden noch schmaler und Jane war klar, dass sie sich auf dem besten Wege befand, ihren Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. „Ich habe keine Erinnerung an mein Leben vor meinem Erscheinen! Und hättest du nicht so viel Scheiße im Hirn, würdest du erkennen, dass du deine Zeit nicht mit mir verschwenden solltest!" _Also, wenn das nicht hilft..._

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, als suche er nach einer Bestätigung für ihre Behauptung. Ja, versuch's nur! Lies meine Gedanken und ersticke daran! Jane ignorierte ihre nervige innere Stimme, die sie damit aufzog, dass sie glaubte, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen, wo sie sich doch am Morgen noch nicht einmal an Zauberei glauben wollte.

Sie hielt die Luft an und verabschiedete sich von ihrem kurzen Leben, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob. Doch er strich nur mit der Spitze über ihren Oberarm, wo sofort ein blutiger Schnitt erschien.

Es bereitete ihr keine Schmerzen, verspürte nur einen leichten Druck. Aber vielleicht waren ihre Nerven auch von der Folter betäubt. Sie fragte sich, was er damit bezwecken wollte, während sie spürte, wie das warme Blut ihren Arm hinab lief. „Wir werden sehen, ob du die Wahrheit sagst!", flüsterte er und hob seinen Stab höher.

Diesmal verspürte sie Schmerzen und nicht nur innerlich. Sein Zauber hinterließ äußere Spuren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, explodieren zu müssen und teilweise geschah das auch. Ihre Haut platzte an verschiedenen Stellen auf und sie blutete stark, während ihre rohes Fleisch nach außen drängte.

Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt und sie hörte nichts anderes als dessen Echo in ihren Ohren. Als er endlich aufhörte, keuchte sie nur noch und verfluchte sich für ihre Dummheit. Wie hatte sie diesen Tag nur so ruinieren können? Warum war sie nur so misstrauisch gewesen und nicht bei Rosifer geblieben? Auch wenn er eine absolute Nervensäge war, versuchte er wenigstens nicht, sie zu töten. „Bist du endlich bereit zu kooperieren?"

„Ach, leck mich!", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, nicht bereit, ihre Selbstbeschimpfung von ihm unterbrechen zu lassen. Er hob fauchend die Hand und Jane sah ihm resigniert zu. Er schien nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass er so kein Stück weiter kam. Wie lange würde er sie wohl quälen, bis ihm endlich die Lust dazu verging?

Doch diesmal wurde er unterbrochen. „Sir?", hörte sie die leise, etwas zittrige Stimme des jungen Mannes und sämtliche Augen im Raum schossen zu ihm herum. „Vielleicht..." Er stockte wieder und Voldemort fragte ungeduldig: „Was?"

„Vielleicht sagt sie ja wirklich die Wahrheit!", spuckte er aus, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Und wie kommst du auf die Idee?", ertönte die leise, drohende Stimme Voldemorts.

„Als sie noch in der Schule war, konnten ihr keine Flüche etwas anhaben! Und jetzt brauch man sie nur mit dem Zauberstab kitzeln und sie blutet schon. Und... und ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht wiedererkannt hat. Sie konnte mich damals nicht leiden und..."

„Schon gut!", unterbrach ihn Voldemort und betrachtete Jane nachdenklich, während sie sich fragte, ob sie sich gerade verhört habe. Der Junge ergriff wirklich Partei für sie, wenn auch in ziemlich abfälligem Ton.

Seine hellen Augen richteten sich auf sie und sie musste seltsamerweise sofort an Rosifer denken. Waren sie verwandt? _Blödsinn und schweif nicht ab!_

Folgsam versuchte sie sich auf das eigentliche Problem zu konzentrieren. Voldemort. Er sah sie immer noch an und das zehrte langsam an ihren Nerven. „Das könnte für ihre Behauptung sprechen, ein Mensch zu sein. Doch ihr Gedächtnisverlust?", überlegte er auf einmal laut.

„Sie konnte sehr gut mit der jüngsten Weasley und ein paar anderen. _Wirklich_ gut! Aber sie alle glaubten ebenfalls, sie sei tot. Das wäre sicherlich nicht der Fall gewesen, wenn sie noch von ihnen gewusst hätte!", mischte sich der Bengel wieder ein und bei dem arroganten Ton konnte sie langsam aber sicher nachvollziehen, warum diese Anjolie ihn nicht hatte leiden können.

Doch nichtsdestotrotz betrachtete sie ihn nachdenklich. Er schien eine Menge über Anjolie zu wissen. „Es sei denn, sie wollte sie auf diese Weise loswerden!", bemerkte Voldemort und unterbrach erneut ihre Gedanken. Er sah sie intensiv an und Jane wurde immer unruhiger. „Dann werden wir deinem Gedächtnis eben auf die Sprünge helfen!", legte er plötzlich fest und sie schreckte auf.

Er drehte sich zu den Männern hinter sich. „Bringt sie in einer Stunde nach oben!", befahl er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Jane sah zu den drei, die sich unheilvoll auf sie zu bewegten. In einer Stunde? Er wollte ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen? Was meinte er damit?

Da hob einer der Männer seinen Stab und Jane befürchtete, sie wollten da weitermachen, wo Voldemort aufgehört hatte. „Stupor!", rief er und die Lichter gingen aus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Knie zitterten, als Voldemort an ihm vorbeiging. Er hatte die größten Schwierigkeiten seine Gedanken und Gefühle abzuschirmen, damit der dunkle Lord nichts mitbekam.

Der Desillusionierungszauber schützte zwar vor flüchtigen Blicken, doch Voldemorts Legilimentik konnte er nicht abblocken. Als der an der Tür einen Moment zögerte, glaubte Severus schon, er wäre erledigt. Doch Voldemort sah nur noch einmal zurück, als Nott Anjolie betäubte.

Auch Severus Blick flog zu ihr. Er musste wirklich erst verdauen, was er gehört hatte. Draco hatte Recht! Anjolie wäre nicht einfach verschwunden, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis noch gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls wollte alles in ihm daran glauben.

Er verkrallte seine Hand im rauen Gestein der Kellerwand, als er sie so hilflos an die Wand gekettet sah. Und er konnte nichts tun! Er konnte einfach nicht riskieren, sie jetzt zu befreien, wo so viele Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Dann hätten sie beide nicht die geringste Chance.

Severus lehnte sich ganz an die Wand und fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand über Stirn und Nase. Er spürte Feuchtigkeit auf der Haut und sah verwirrt seine Hand an. Seine gesamte Handfläche war blutverschmiert. In der Mitte waren halbmondförmige Einschnitte von seinen Fingernägeln. Das musste er sich selbst angetan haben, als Voldemort Anjolie gefoltert hatte. Ihr atemloses Keuchen hatte sich ihm ins Herz geschnitten. Er hatte sie bluten sehen müssen und konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten, damit er nicht den Peiniger selbst angriff. Das wäre ein todbringender Fehler gewesen. Doch der Drang, das zu ignorieren, war mit jedem Fluch größer geworden.

Am schlimmsten waren für Severus jedoch ihre Worte gewesen. War sie wirklich kein Engel mehr? Dann wäre sie Voldemorts Launen gnadenlos ausgeliefert! Und Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Voldemort im Schilde führte. Er hatte die Worte nicht verstehen können, die er Anjolie zugeflüstert hatte. Doch ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, konnte es nichts Gutes sein!

Severus warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Anjolie. Sie hang unverändert in den Ketten und Nott, Lestrange und Crabbe gaben sich friedlich. Sie diskutierten über die Ereignisse dieser Nacht und Draco stand noch immer an derselben Stelle wie zuvor und hörte ihnen zu.

Anjolie schien vorläufig sicher zu sein und Severus fasste den Entschluss, herauszufinden, was Voldemort gerade trieb und was Anjolie zu erwarten hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Wanduhr tickte stetig vor sich in und Rosifer starrte an die dunkle Decke. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Entweder sprang ihm dieses eigensinnige Frauenzimmer im Kopf herum oder er musste an Remus denken, der ebenso allein wie er im Zimmer gegenüber war.

Keines von beiden war dazu geeignet, ihm eine ruhige Nacht zu bescheren. Allerdings war Anjolie ein wesentlich unverfänglicherer Gedanke. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie sich so sehr gegen den Gedanken sträubte Anjolie zu sein. Und daran bestand wirklich kein Zweifel!

Mal von ihrer Signatur abgesehen, hatte sie die gleichen Charakterzüge und Eigenarten – und die gleiche große Klappe! Sie musste ihm einfach glauben! Und sie musste hier in Sicherheit bleiben! Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, wie gefährdet und vor allem verletzlich sie jetzt war?

Rosifer konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso er so besorgt um sie war. Doch seit er in diesem Körper steckte und mit dem Orden an einem Strang zog, machte er nur noch für ihn untypische Dinge. Aber das lag wohl eher an Remus, als an dem neuen Körper.

Er hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Bett aus. Unwirsch sprang er hinaus, warf sich den Morgenmantel über und lief in Richtung Anjolies Zimmer. Er musste unbedingt noch mal mit ihr reden. Und wenn er keinen Schlaf bekam, brauchte sie das auch nicht!

Vor ihrer Tür zögerte er noch einmal kurz. Sie hatte ihn vorhin ganz schön angefaucht! Die kurze Furcht abschüttelnd, klopfte er energisch an. Keine Antwort. _Mann, hat die einen festen Schlaf! _Er klopfte noch einmal und als wieder keine Antwort kam, öffnete er misstrauisch die Tür. _Da stimmt doch was nicht! _

Er trat ein und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Sie war nicht zu sehen. Also schlich er leise zum Bett. „Was machst du hier?" Rosifer schoss herum. Hinter ihm stand ein äußerst aufgebrachter Remus in der Tür. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Remus jemals furcherregend aussehen könnte, doch es war so.

„Ich glaube, sie ist weg!", brachte Rosifer zu seiner Verteidigung vor. Dass ihm der Gedanke gerade eben erst gekommen war, musste er ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Was sagst du?" Remus' Stimme schlug sofort von wütend zu besorgt um und er kam ins Zimmer. Rosifer ging das letzte Stück bis zum Bett. Es war unberührt und Remus' entsetztem Keuchen nach, hatte er es auch gerade entdeckt.

Rosifer wurde von ihm am Arm gepackt und nach draußen gezogen. „Wir müssen sie suchen!", entschied Remus. Rosifer folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen. Es hätte ihm gleich auffallen müssen! Sie hatte zu schnell nachgegeben!

„Warum ist es hier so kalt?", hörte er Remus. Das Fenster! Es war nur angelehnt und sie stürzten beide hin. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel quetschten sie gleichzeitig ihre Oberkörper durch und sahen in den Garten der Blacks.

„Also wenn sie hier raus ist, kann sie froh sein, wenn die Teufelsschlinge sie nicht erwischt hat!", murmelte Rosifer und erhielt einen eingeengten Seitenstieber von Remus. Er sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und Remus erwiderten den Blick.

„Wir müssen sie finden! Du gehst zu Voldemort, Moody und ich suchen die Gegend ab!" Er zog sich vom Fenster zurück und raunzte: „Komm schon und zieh dich an!"

Rosifer blinzelte ihm hinterher. „Hey, seit wann bist du so autoritär?", rief er und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Das gefällt mir!", setzte er leise hinzu und folgte seinem Kompagnon. Vielleicht konnte er ja durch die offene Tür einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn werfen. Diesem, im Moment gänzlich unpassenden Gedanken folgend, nahm er gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort durchsuchte wie von Sinnen seine Bücher. Sie enthielten die dunkelsten Flüche, führten in die tiefsten Abgründe und schenkten die größte Mach, wenn man sie zu nutzen wusste. Er hatte sie im Laufe seines Lebens gesammelt und gut aufbewahrt, so dass sie ihm auch jetzt noch ihr Wissen schenken konnte.

Wer weiß, was diese nichtsnutzigen Todesser damit angestellt hätten, wenn sie von seiner ‚Bibliothek' gewusste hätten. Sein Tagebuch war wohl das beste Beispiel dafür. Malfoy hatte es unbedacht eingesetzt und Potter die Möglichkeit gegeben, ein weiteres Mal über ihn, Voldemort, zu triumphieren!

Freilich hatte Malfoy nicht geahnt, wie sehr er ihm damit schadete. Dass mit dem Buch auch ein Teil seiner Seele vernichtet wurde. Der kindliche Teil. Der Teil von ihm, der Hogwarts als sein Zuhause betrachtet hatte und es für immer behalten wollte.

Voldemort hielt einen Moment inne, als ihm einmal wieder klar wurde, dass er froh war, diesen Teil loszusein, soweit er von sich behaupten konnte, noch einem solchen Gefühl fähig zu sein.

Aber das Tagebuch war nicht der einzige Gegenstand mit einem Teil seiner Seele, der mittlerweile vernichtet wurde! Er blätterte weiter und seine Augen flogen über die Seiten voller dunkler Magie, geschrieben mit menschlichem Blut, während in seinem Kopf der Ärger wütete, dass er diese Gefahr viel zu spät bemerkt hatte.

Potter wusste von seinen Seelensplittern und zerstörte einen nach dem anderen. Doch jetzt, nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, kam er langsamer voran und Voldemort hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, seinen letzten in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Aber er konnte seine Seele nicht ein weiteres Mal teilen und sich so in Sicherheit wiegen. Er brauchte eine neue Ausweichmöglichkeit und die war ihm jetzt auf dem silbernen Tablett präsentiert worden.

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Informationen aus ihr herausholen und ein verlorenes Gedächtnis sollte ihm da nicht im Wege stehen! _Wo war der verdammte Zauberspruch? _Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Aber es kamen mehrere Bücher dafür in Frage.

Doch diese Zeit musste er sich nehmen und sie würde ihm nicht davonlaufen, dafür hatte er höchstpersönlich gesorgt!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Das wär's mal wieder. Fortsetzung folgt.

Wie wär es mit einem Review? Ein klitzekleines? Damit ich weiß, dass ihr da seid? _(Oh, du bist ja so was von erbärmlich!)_

;-) Tschüssi Rosifer


	6. Ungewollte Erinnerungen

Hier ein hübsches kurzes Kapitelchen. Bin im Moment irgendwie etwas langsam. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem!

Außerdem möchte ich mich für eure Reviews bedanken. Ihr haltet mich echt bei der Stange!

**Hi Anu:** Ich habe dich letztens nicht vergessen. Ganz ehrlich! Habe meinen Kommentar auf dein Review schlichtweg auf der falschen FF-Seite gepostet. -so blöd bin!- Aber ich freue mich, dich unter meinen Lesern zu finden, auch wenn ich beim Lesen deines Reviews plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, mein Summary überarbeiten zu müssen.;-) Freut mich, dass du doch noch dem Impuls gefolgt bis und reingeschnuppert hast, denn wenn ich die Leser erst mal habe... Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen

**Eva Nightingale**: Ja, ja. Dieser innere Schweinehund ist ab und an viel zu groß. Aber ich kann das nachvollziehen. Manchmal hat man eben so eine Flaute. Da hoffe ich doch, dass deine Neugier stärker ist.

**Torence**: Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Auch jemand, der mehrere FF-Seiten abklappert, hm? Da bin ich wenigstens nicht die einzige. ;-)  
Ne Beta habe ich nicht, aber als gelernte Bürokauffrau würde es meinen Stolz ziemlich niedermachen, wenn ich das mit der Rechtschreibung nicht selbst hinbekomme. ;-) Außerdem bearbeite ich den Text allein wegen des Inhaltes schon mehrmals und da lassen sich 'ne Menge Fehler ausbügeln. Aber danke fürs Angebot!

5. Kapitel – **Ungewollte Erinnerungen **

„Bleibst du noch immer bei deiner Geschichte?", bohrte sich die zischende Stimme in Janes Schädel.

„Geschichte?", fragte sie unwillig und versuchte richtig wach zu werden. Gerade eben war sie in der düsteren Halle geweckt worden. Sie lag auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Deine Behauptung, dein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben.", presste er die Antwort hervor und sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus näher treten. _Verdammt! Ich kann nicht einmal den Kopf drehen!_

„Warum tust du mir nicht den Gefallen, fährst in den Londoner Zoo und springst mal eben in den Löwenkäfig!", knurrte Jane. Ihre Angst und Wut waren gänzlich verflogen. Sie hoffte nur noch, dass alles schnell genug vorbei wäre.

„Zündet die Kerzen an!", rief er seinen Leuten zu, die sofort begannen, um sie herumzuwuseln. „Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie lange du noch Kraft für deine Unverschämtheiten aufbringst!" Während sie ihre Augen verdrehte, um den Schwarzgewandeten zuzusehen, verfluchte Jane ihre Hilflosigkeit und noch mehr ihre Unwissenheit. Sie wüsste zu gern, was er mit ihr vor hatte. In ihrem Magen schnatterte es nervös.

Sie versuchte ihre Lage zu verändern, doch nichts geschah. Jane fragte sich, wie man sie auf dem Boden hielt. Sie spürte keinerlei Fesseln. Doch die Frage wurde schnell unwichtig. Die Schatten um sie herum verschwanden und die Kerzen brannten. Schwarz. Janes Augen glitten wieder nach oben und sie atmete tief durch, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Vergeblich.

„Auf die Positionen!", befahl Voldemort. Janes Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Um sie herum bildete sich ein Kreis von weißmaskierten Männern. Sie hielten große Spiegel wie Schutzschilde vor sich und darin sah Jane, dass man sie in ein weißes, weites Gewand gesteckt hatte. _Hey, haben die mich etwa ausgezogen? _Für einen Moment war ihre Wut wieder da und verdrängte die Furcht. _Na wartet! Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege..._

Um sie herum waren jetzt nur noch Spiegel und sie konnte sich aus allen Positionen heraus sehen, vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie konnte ihre Augen so weit verdrehen. Plötzlich wurde es stockdunkel in der Halle. Nur noch das graue Glimmen der schwarzen Kerzen war zu sehen.

Zur Dunkelheit gesellte sich ein monotones Murmeln. Jane glaubte Voldemort zu hören, doch wenn er es war, so hatte sich sein Zischen so gut wie in Luft aufgelöst. Seltsame fremde Worte entschlüpften seinem Mund und Jane hatte das Gefühl, dass die Luft um sie herum zu knistern begann. Die Flammen der Kerzen schlugen höher und schmale Rauchfahnen züngelten gen Decke. Zudem begannen die Spiegel von innen her zu leuchten und das schwache Licht fiel auf sie. Jane wurde jetzt richtig schlecht. _Warum muss mir das passieren?_

Voldemorts Murmeln wurde eindringlicher und sie fühlte sich angehoben. Ihr Körper schwebte in die Höhe und als sie auf Kopfhöhe mit den Männern des Kreises war, schnellte sie in eine senkrechte Position und hing mitten im Kreis.

Die Gestalten hoben die Spiegel an und wieder war sie allein auf der Welt. Das Leuchten der Spiegel hatte nun auf sie selbst übergegriffen und als sie an sich hinunter blickte, sah sie, dass sich winzige Lichtpunkte um sie herum bewegten. Erst wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte.

Sie nutzte ihre neue Freiheit und sah sich um. Doch mehr als die Dunkelheit und die Spiegel, war auch jetzt nicht auszumachen. _Was jetzt?_ „Sieht so aus, als würde es nicht klappen!", höhnte sie in die Dunkelheit.

In dem Moment traf sie ein gelber Lichtstrahl aus der Dunkelheit mitten in die Brust. „Videre et Monere!", kreischte Voldemort. Die aufblendende Helligkeit stach in ihren Augen, so dass sie sie schließen musste.

Als sie merkte, dass es dunkler wurde, öffnete sie vorsichtig eines und riss das andere auf, als sie sich unerwartet in einem herrlichen Rosengarten wiederfand. Bei genauerem Hinschauen allerdings, erkannte sie, dass es nur ein Bild war, das die Spiegel reflektierten.

Dabei blieb es jedoch nicht. Der Garten verwandelte sich in einen hellen hohen Raum in dem ein warmes Licht schimmerte; dieser in ein Nichts aus Wolken; ein blonder Mann mit wütenden blauen Augen; ein Schlachtfeld, übersät mit toten Geflügelten; Dunkelheit; Blut; Waffen; Schreie.

Die Bilder wechselten immer schneller und Janes Kopf schien explodieren zu wollen, denn zu jedem Bild brannte sich die Bedeutung dessen in ihr Bewusstsein. Sobald sie es sah, wusste sie warum sie es sah und was _sie_ damit zu tun hatte.

Ein Bild nach dem anderen kam. Wie Blitze durchzuckten sie die Erinnerungen und führten sie Stück für Stück durch ein Leben, dass ihr völlig fremd war. Ihr Leben. Wenn sie jetzt schon wünschte, dass es aufhörte, so vervielfältigte sich das, als die Erinnerungen immer realer wurden.

So real, dass sie Schläge und Treffer während der Kampferinnerungen spürte. Dass sie Gefühle wiederempfand. Die Freude, wenn ihr etwas gelungen war; die Wut, wenn nicht. Die Trauer, wenn sie jemanden verlor, den sie sehr gemocht hatte.

Aber sie wollte das nicht sehen! Wollte sich nicht erinnern! Wollte nichts von all dem spüren. Es war zu viel. Viel zuviel! Sie wurde von einem Extrem ins andere getrieben und hatte keine Chance es aufzuhalten. _Nein! Aufhören! Hört doch bitte endlich auf_!

Sie schloss die Augen, doch es half nichts. Die Bilder wurden nicht mehr nur von den Spiegeln reflektiert. Sie entstanden direkt in ihrem Kopf. Unbarmherzig wurde sie bombardiert. Und die Bilder wurden noch intensiver – grausamer. Eine Schlacht nach der anderen durchlebte sie in sekundenschnelle. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen.

Dämonen, Engel, Menschen. Gegen alle kämpfte sie. Bei jedem Schlag aufkeuchend hob sie die Hände zur Abwehr. Doch es war niemand da, den sie aufhalten konnte. Die Ereignisse in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht stoppen. Und es wurde schlimmer.

Die Kämpfe hörten auf. Wurden abgelöst von Momenten der unerträglichen Trauer. Geliebte Menschen starben an Krankheiten, am Alter und sie musste hilflos zusehen. Schützlinge wurden ermordet. Unschuldige, Kinder, die zu retten sie zu spät kam. Ihr zerriss es das Herz.

Die Trauer war betäubend und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich davon zu befreien. Sie sammelte sich in ihr, füllte sie aus. Schließlich glaubte sie es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Es arbeitete sich immer höher, während mehr Bilder auf sie einstürmten.

Dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Es brach aus ihr heraus. In einem Schrei ließ sie alles los. Sie schrie, bis sie heißer wurde und es war noch immer nicht genug. Sie wollte das alles nicht. Wollte die Erinnerungen nicht. Wollte nicht jemand sein, der unzählige Leben genommen hatte. Wollte nicht um so viele Leben trauern.

Doch so viel sie auch schrie, der Druck wurde nicht geringer und die Bilder flossen ohne Unterlass. Jahre. Jahrhunderte. Jahrtausende. Sie erlebte die Ewigkeit in kürzester Zeit und ihr Gehirn kam nicht mehr mit. Sie fühlte zu Bildern, die längst vorbei waren, spürte Schläge, die erst noch kamen. Ihr Schädel dröhnte.

Ihre Schreie waren längst verstummt, als sie die Fäuste gegen ihre Schläfen drückte. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht, hoffte, die Schmerzen so vertreiben zu können. Aber sie spürte nur Feuchtigkeit. Irritiert richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Handflächen, konnte sie jedoch nicht sehen. Die nächste Erinnerung drängte sich in den Vordergrund.

Verzweifelt und einer bösen Ahnung folgend, führte sie die Finger zum Mund und erkannte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut. Ihrem Blut. Woher? Was geschah da mit ihr? Sie konnte nicht verstehen, woher es kam, denn sie spürte nichts mehr. War inzwischen gänzlich betäubt.

Sie spürte die Treffer nicht mehr. Sie wusste, welche Gefühle sie zu welcher Erinnerung haben sollte, doch sie empfand sie nicht mehr. Konnte nicht. Wollte nicht! Sie rollte sich zusammen, hing in Embryohaltung in der Mitte des Kreises, zwischen den Spiegeln, ihren Erinnerungen.

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, obwohl es mucksmäuschenstill in der Halle war. Doch ihre Gedanken waren ohrenbetäubend laut. Aber sie wollte sowieso nichts mehr hören oder sehen. Wollte nur noch vergessen. Vergessen, was sie gesehen hatte, was sie war, wer sie war. Sie... Anjolie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Fackeln in der Halle loderten wieder auf und Voldemort durchbrach den Ring aus Todessern. Severus bewegte sich durch die Dunkelheit, um eine bessere Sicht durch die Lücke zuhaben. Noch immer hatte er ihre herzzerreißenden Schreie in den Ohren. Schreie, die ihn das Mark in den Knochen hatten gefrieren lassen. Was tat ihr Voldemort nur an?

Er hatte nicht viel erklärt, als er den Zauber vorbereitete. In einem unbeachteten Moment hatte Severus sich zum aufgeschlagenen Buch geschlichen und gesehen, dass es sich um uralte Magie handelte.

Der Zauber hörte sich auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich gefährlich an, bis Severus einen Warnhinweis entdeckte. Der Zauber war so stark, dass die Erinnerungen nicht mehr als ein paar Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegen sollten, da die betroffene Person sonst Schäden davontragen könnte. Ein paar Jahre? Das traf ja wohl kaum auf Anjolie zu. Severus hatten sich sämtliche Gedärme verdreht und das hatte sich bis jetzt nicht geändert.

„Raus hier!", befahl Voldemort und der Ring löste sich vollkommen auf. Einer verließ nur zögerlich die Halle und an den blonden Haaren erkannte Severus, dass es sich um Malfoy, oder besser gesagt Rosifer, handeln musste. Wollte er ihr auch helfen?

Nachdem Rosifer die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Severus wieder Anjolie und Voldemort zu. Sie waren jetzt ganz allein.

Severus ergatterte einen ersten Blick auf Anjolie. Sie schwebte in der Luft, hatte sich aber wie ein Baby zusammengekauert und ihm schnürte sich die Brust zusammen. Anjolie wimmerte leise und Severus trat einige Schritte vor, bis er wieder zu Verstand kam und sich selbst mahnte, im Dunkeln zu bleiben.

„Sieh mich an!", verlangte Voldemort, doch Anjolie reagierte nicht. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, drückte sie das Kinn auf die Brust und wippte langsam vor und zurück. „Du sollst mich ansehen!", schrie Voldemort und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Beinahe augenblicklich fuhr sie auf und keuchte vor Schmerz. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes drehte Voldemort Anjolie in seine Richtung, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Sag mir, was ich wissen will!"

Sie riss die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Für einen Moment schien es als wüsste sie nicht, wo sie war. Doch dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf Voldemort und ihre Augen schossen hasserfüllte Blicke.

„Sag mir, wie ich unsterblich werde!", forderte Voldemort und Severus wusste nun, was Voldemort die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte – einen anderen Weg, nicht sterben zu müssen. Er musste von seinen verlorenen Seelensplittern Wind bekommen haben. Das war also der Grund, dass er Potter auf einmal so hartnäckig hinterher gejagt hatte.

Severus sah Anjolie an. Auch wenn sie noch immer wehrlos in der Luft hing, so wirkte sie plötzlich stolz und einen Hauch überheblich. _Wie schafft sie das, nach dem, was sie gerade durchgemacht hat?_ „Fahr zur Hölle!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, zuckte aber fast im selben Moment zusammen und drückte die Handballen mit einem Wimmern gegen die Schläfen. Diesmal war es nicht Voldemort, der sie quälte. War das der Schaden, vor dem im Buch gewarnt wurde?

Voldemort hob ungerührt seinen Arm. „Wie ich sehe, willst du dich stur stellen!" Er schwang den Zauberstab und rief: „Imperio!"

Severus schloss entsetzt die Augen. Voldemort schien fest entschlossen, zu bekommen was er wollte. Severus wusste nicht, ob Anjolie einen Weg kannte, wie ein Mensch unsterblich werden konnte, doch mit 5000 Jahren Erfahrung mit Himmel und Hölle war das nicht auszuschließen.

Doch wenn sie ihn kannte, dann würde ihn Voldemort heute erfahren. Dem Imperius-Fluch von Voldemort konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie ein Mensch war. Beim Imperius-Fluch wirkten Wille und Magie zusammen. Wille brachte sie ja genug auf, aber Magie...

Anjolies Augen waren sofort glasig geworden und sie ließ ihre Arme an der Seite herabhängen. Sie war jetzt das komplette Gegenteil der stolzen Anjolie von eben.

„Zeige mir den Weg unsterblich zu werden!", forderte Voldemort wieder und diesmal antwortete sie sofort.

„Welchen?"

„Was ‚welchen'?", fragte Voldemort perplex.

„Es gibt viele Wege Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Welchen soll ich dir nennen?", erklärte sie ohne jede Spur von Emotion oder Bewusstsein. Kein Zweifel, der Fluch wirkte.

Voldemort schwieg einen Moment. Er schien genauso verdutzt wie Severus. „Nenn mir den Weg, der für mich am schnellsten und sichersten geht!", entschied Voldemort plötzlich. Severus blinzelte überrascht, als er ein Funkeln in Anjolies Augen zu sehen glaubte. Er sah noch einmal genauer hin, doch er musste sich wohl geirrt haben.

„Schnell und sicher", wiederholte Anjolie ruhig. „Da gibt es nur einen guten Weg. Einen nahen." Sie stoppte und Voldemort ballte seine dürren Finger zu Fäusten.

„Und der wäre?", knurrte er, nur mühsam beherrscht.

„Der Kessel des Lir.", antwortete sie tonlos. Danach hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Lir?" Severus hatte Voldemort noch nie so erstaunt gehört.

„Einer der Götter der Tuatha de Danann. Er verlieh den Göttern die Unsterblichkeit, indem er sie mit magischen Speisen versorgte."

„Ich _weiß_, wer Lir ist!", fauchte Voldemort wütend und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Ich habe bisher nur gedacht, dass die Tuatha nur eine Erfindung der Muggle wären. Von Idioten, die Zauberer für Götter gehalten hatten.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Das ist nicht korrekt.", antwortete Anjolie ohne Aufforderung. „Die Tuatha de Danann existieren. Sie haben sich jedoch vor langer Zeit, als die Menschen nicht mehr an sie glaubten und sie nicht mehr brauchten, in die Anderswelt zurückgezogen."

Voldemort sah sie von der Seite her nachdenklich an. „So einfach und doch so wirkungsvoll?", sinnierte er. Also existiert der Kessel wirklich."

„Nicht nur dieser. Jeder der _sidhe_ ist mit einem Kessel bestückt, der besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt. Doch nur der des Lir vermag Unsterblichkeit schenken."

„Shee?", fragte Voldmort nach.

„_Sidhe_. Das ist irisch und wird in der heutigen Zeit sowohl für eine Feenart als auch den Feenhügel selbst benutzt.", antwortete Anjolie. „Ich meinte Letzteres."

„Wie verleiht der Kessel Unsterblichkeit?"

„In dem Kessel muss eine Speise zubereitet werden, die den, der sie isst unsterblich macht."

„Wie bekomme ich den Kessel?"

„Geh in den _sidhe_ und hol ihn dir. Der Kessel wird sich in der Nähe des sidhe-Gottes befinden." Severus unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Das war zu einfach! Er hatte gehofft, Voldemort würden mehr Steine in den Weg gelegt werden.

„Wo ist dieser shee?" Voldemort wirkte aufgekratzt, kaum noch zu bremsen.

„In Nord-Ulster. In den Klippen zu Giant's Causeway befindet sich eine Höhle. In dieser der Eingang zum _sidhe_."

„Wie komme ich hinein?"

„Wo hinein?"

„In. Den. Shee!", presste Voldemort ungeduldig zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Finde den Eingang und betritt ihn.", antwortete sie einfach.

„Das klingt zu einfach!", knurrte Voldemort. „Irgendwelche Hindernisse vor oder im shee?"

„Nur, wenn du dich erwischen lässt!"

„Was dann?"

„Dann hast du es mit all der Macht zu tun, die hinter Lir steht."

„Was kann ich gegen ihn unternehmen?"

„Kämpfen oder aber: Lass dich nicht erwischen!" Severus schöpfte langsam wieder Hoffnung. Würde Voldemort es vielleicht doch nicht schaffen?

„Was für eine Speise muss gekocht werden?"

„Egal."

Voldemort lief inzwischen wie ein Tiger im Käfig vor Anjolie auf und ab. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen und rief: „Lestrange!" Sofort öffnete sich die Hallentür und der Gerufene kam herein. Severus verzog sich aufgeschreckt weiter in die Schatten und sah zur Tür. Dort drückten sich noch andere Todesser herum und lauerten darauf, ebenfalls hereinkommen zu dürfen. Die Neugierde machte sie risikofreudig. Nur einen konnte er nicht sehen: Rosifer._ Wo steckte der Kerl?_

Severus sah wieder zu Voldemort. Er hatte das Verhör atemlos mitangehört und die ganze Zeit die irrwitzige Hoffnung gehabt, Anjolie könne sich aus dem Imperius-Fluch befreien und Voldemort die Stirn bieten. Was würde Voldemort jetzt mit Anjolie anstellen, nachdem er die Informationen erhalten hatte, die er gewollt hatte? Severus zog den Zauberstab und machte sich bereit einzugreifen, falls man sie hier und jetzt schon töten wollte.

„Bringt sie in die Kellerverliese und dann macht euch für einen Einsatz bereit!", befahl Voldemort jetzt Lestrange und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entließ er Anjolie aus dem Imperius-Fluch. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwachte sie und drückte sofort einen Handballen gegen die Stirn.

Auch Crabbe und Goyle waren jetzt zur Stelle und löschten die schwarzen Kerzen. Sobald die letzte Flamme verloschen war, fiel Anjolie aus ihrer schwebenden Position und landete hart auf dem Boden.

„Sollen wir sie töten?", fragte Goyle, doch bevor Lestrange antworten konnte, fauchte Voldemort: „Ihr krümmt ihr kein Haar!" Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Schweigsam packten sie Anjolie und zogen sie unsanft hoch.

Damit entlockten sie ihr ein Keuchen, doch es brachte sie auch wieder zu Bewusstsein. Obwohl sie zwischen den beiden hing wie ein Schluck Wasser, warf sie Voldemort einen der bösartigsten Blicke zu, den Severus je bei ihr gesehen hatte. Und er hatte sie schon gegen Dämonen kämpfen sehen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht!", sagte sie plötzlich. Voltemorts Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum und er sah sie kalt an. „Warum willst du unsterblich werden?" Sie lachte bitter auf, während Voldemort seinen Zauberstab fester umklammerte. „Ich meine, hast du letztens mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Kein schöner Anblick, das sag ich dir!"

Severus hielt entsetzt den Atem an. _Ist sie wahnsinnig?_ Doch sie holte nur keuchend Luft und fuhr fort, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Leben. „Ich weiß, gutes Aussehen ist nicht alles, aber du schlägst ja nun wirklich dem Fass den Boden aus! Doch das ist ja noch nicht einmal alles! Warum willst du ewig leben, wenn du gar nicht lebst? Schau dich doch mal um! Nennst du das etwa Leben, zwischen all den Versagern und anderen Trauergestalten? Da konnte ich ja selbst Lucifer besser verstehen und der gab den Himmel zum Großteil nur wegen seines Vergnügens auf. Aber du?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht!"

Voldemort biss die Zähne aufeinander. Severus ahnte, dass er wütender darüber war, dass sie seinen Todessern verraten hatte, welches Ziel ihn antrieb, als die Tatsache selbst, wie beleidigend sie war. „Schafft sie mir aus den Augen!" Damit drehte sich von ihr weg und ignorierte sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort brachte man sie in die Verliese.

Severus zog sich ganz in die Schatten zurück und versuchte seine innere Abwehr zu stärken. Er durfte sich jetzt auf keinen Fall durch sein inneres Gefühlschaos verraten. Er musste hören, was genau Voldemort plante und dann, wenn sie weg waren, würde er Anjolie endlich helfen können.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, genug verraten für heute! Jetzt braucht Voldi ein wenig Zeit, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen und ich, um es aufzuschreiben. Hat es gefallen oder war es zu lasch?

LG Rosifer


	7. Bis hierher und nicht weiter!

Ha! Endlich geschafft! Diesmal hat es wirklich arg lange gedauert, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht voran gehen. Doch ich hoffe, das Kapitel besänftigt euch ein wenig!

Danke für eure ganz, ganz lieben Reviews. Schön, dass ihr mit der Geschichte mitfiebert und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch mit meinen zukünftigen Ideen nicht.

**Hi Torence**: Anjolies große Klappe gefällt dir? Na, davon wirst du mit Sicherheit noch genug zu lesen bekommen. Sie ist eine von denen, deren ‚Maul' man extra totschlagen muss, wenn sie mal von uns geht. ;-) Habe ich in dir eine Irische-Götter-Kennerin? Da muss ich mich ja noch mehr ins Zeug legen! 

**An Eva: **Hey und hallöchen! Hast du dich durch die ganzen Kapitel gequält! Und wie ich sehe, hat es allerhand Fragen und Erwartungen in dir ausgelöst. Schön! Zwischen Severus und Anjolie soll es nicht einfach so weitergehen? Du solltest mich doch mittlerweile besser kennen! Bei mir geht nichts ‚so einfach'! ;-) Bin gespannt, wie's dir weitergefällt! (Es gibt übrigens mehr von unserer Lieblingsblondine!)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts vom Potterschen Universum. Alle Rechte liegen bei JKR!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

6. Kapitel – **Bis hierher und nicht weiter!**

Die Kälte drang durch ihre Kleidung und ließ sie erbärmlich zittern. Doch sie war nicht der einzige Grund dafür. Ihre wenigen klaren Momente wurden immer wieder von Erinnerungen abgelöst, denen sich ihre Gefühle anpassten.

Und sie hatte geglaubt, mit dem Ende des Fluchs hätte sie das hinter sich. _Du hättest es besser wissen sollen!_ Kaum war sie im finsteren Verlies allein gewesen, ging es von neuem los. Es waren keineswegs mehr nur Schlachten oder Tote. Nein, die Erinnerungen waren intensiver und vor allem detaillierter.

Im gleichen Maße wurden auch die Gefühlsumschwünge extremer. Sie erinnerte sich an Momente, an denen sie glücklich war – mit Menschen und anderen Wesen, die sie sehr mochte. Diese wechselten zu Momenten, in denen sie sich in der Hölle befand und sie ihre grausame, blutrünstige Seite kennenlernte. Eine Seite, die sie im Hier und Jetzt so bösartig empfinden ließ, dass es ihr hinterher vor sich selbst graute.

Gerade war sie wieder aus einem dieser Flashbacks aufgewacht, hatte sich aufgesetzt und wiegte sich auf dem harten Steinboden vor und zurück, in der Hoffnung ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, wie sie dem ein Ende bereiten konnte. Sie fühlte sich so absolut hilflos... und allein.

In ihr tobte der Kampf zwischen ihrer guten und bösen Seite und sie fürchtete, dass die böse gewann. Denn nur während ihrer bösartigen Erinnerungen fühlte sie sich stark. Es war so verführerisch ihrer Wut, Gier und ihrem Machthunger nachzugeben. Zum Glück hatte sie bisher immer rechtzeitig ihren Verstand wiedergefunden.

Anjolie stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und drückte ihre Fäuste gegen die Stirn. Während sie tief durchatmete, massierte sie damit über die schmerzende Haut. Es half ein wenig und die Pause von den Erinnerungen gab ihr die Gelegenheit ihre überspannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie spürte, wie verklebt ihre Finger waren und sie erinnerte sich an den Geschmack ihres Blutes. Dem Gefühl nach, mussten ihre Hände voll von getrocknetem Blut sein.

Da erschien ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es zeigte ihre Hände – voller Blut. Sie ließ ihr Schwert durch die glitschigen Finger gleiten und lief auf ein Kind zu, das blutend an einem Baum lehnte. Sie riss es in ihre Arme und der leblose Körper des Mädchens war federleicht. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei drückte sie es an ihre Brust. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung rannen über ihre Wangen. _Nicht schon wieder! Warum konnte ich sie nicht retten? Warum bin ich nicht schnell genug? Mächtig genug?_ Sie schluchzte in das weiche, blonde Haar des Mädchens und wiegte sich mit ihr. Doch das half dem Kind nicht. Natürlich nicht! Weder die Trauer, noch die Wut halfen hier. Nur auf sie selbst hatten sie Einfluss. Sie schwächten sie!

Anjolie spürte, wie sich die Mauer um ihr Herz erhob und war sich klar, dass das der Tag gewesen war, an dem sie beschlossen hatte, keinen Menschen mehr so nah an sich heran zu lassen. So konnte sie weder die zerbrechlichen Menschen um sich herum, noch sich selbst in Gefahr bringen.

Anjolie entschlüpfte ein Schluchzen, als sie merkte, wie die Erinnerung erneut eine Mauer um ihr Herz bauen wollen. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Der Schmerz und die Trauer waren übermächtig gewesen, doch in ihr Bewusstsein drängte sich das Gefühl, dass in der Zeit darauf geradezu unerträglich gewesen war: Die Einsamkeit. Egal, was noch kommen würde, welche Erinnerung sie noch haben würde, sie wollte nie wieder so einsam sein!

Sie schniefte und wischte über ihre Wangen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die mittlerweile in ihren Platzwunden brannten. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte entsetzt zurück. Panisch schlug sie sie weg und rutschte so weit nach hinten, bis sie an die Wand stieß.

Sie konnte nur einen Schatten sehen, der sich auf sie zu bewegte, das Licht durch die offene Tür im Rücken. „Nein, bleib weg!", keuchte sie. Sie hatte niemanden kommen hören und durch das Überraschungsmoment konnte die Angst mit Leichtigkeit Besitz von ihr ergreifen.

Waren sie etwa schon zurück? Hatten sie gemerkt, dass ihre Auskünfte nicht ganz dem entsprach, was Voldemort erwartet hatte? Aber das konnte nicht sein! Nicht schon jetzt! Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Hatte sich ihr Zeitgefühl durch die Erinnerungen so verändert?

Der Schatten beugte sich über sie. Sie schlug entsetzt nach ihm, doch ihre Hand wurde aufgefangen. „Beruhige dich!", hörte sie eine leise, sanfte Stimme und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Sie kannte diese Stimme! „Ich will dir nur helfen! Ich tue dir doch nichts!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und Anjolie überlegte fieberhaft, woher sie die Stimme kannte und weshalb sie plötzlich so froh war, sie zu hören.

Und lange brauchte sie nicht nachzudenken, bis ein Gesicht in ihren Gedanken auftauchte. Sofort wurde ihre Umwelt ausgeschalten und eine Abfolge von Bildern spielte sich vor ihren Augen ab. Alles über ihn und ihre Beziehung zu ihm.

Als es aufhörte schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Severus! Der Mann aus ihren Träumen. Er war hier und sie konnte ihn endlich in die Arme schließen.

Anjolie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Severus war nicht mehr über sie gebeugt, sondern stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Ich werde Sie töten!", drang eine zweite Stimme zu ihr. „Sie haben den Tod verdient, für das was sie getan haben!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", antwortete Severus, doch mehr bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Neue Bilder drängten sich ihr auf. Bilder eines jungen Mannes, eigentlich noch ein Junge, mit verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren, Brille und einer Narbe auf der Stirn. Harry Potter – der Besitzer der zweiten Stimme.

Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Sie konnte doch nicht andauernd wegtreten!

„...ja Recht, aber ich lasse Sie nicht laufen! Sie kommen mit zum Ministerium und stellen sich!" Wieder Harry!

„Vergiss es! Ich habe jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun! Steck deinen Zauberstab weg und verschwinde von hier!", erwiderte Severus kalt. Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber sie stimmte Severus voll und ganz zu. Harry sollte gehen! Sie wollte Severus jetzt für sich haben!

Doch Harry schnaubte nur. „Glauben Sie, ich lasse Sie mit Dumbledores Mord einfach davon kommen?" _Dumbledore?_ Wenige Sekunden später wusste Anjolie alles, was sie je über den alten Zauberer gewusst hatte. Diese Flashbacks waren gar nicht so übel, wenn sie sie nicht ständig von ihrem Bewusstsein abschneiden würden!

„...ein Verräter und Feigling und gehören hinter Gitter!", fauchte Harry und Anjolie schrillten die Ohren.

„Hört bitte auf so zu schreien!", presste sie hervor und versuchte sich an der Wand hochzuziehen. Dabei hörte sie entsetztes Aufkeuchen von eindeutig mehr als einer Person. Severus hingegen stöhnte leise auf.

„Wer ist das?", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme, die sich nach einem erfrischend kurzen Flashback als die von Hermine Granger herausstellte. Anjolie sah, wie eine Person um Severus herumschielte und plötzlich tauchte ein Licht vor ihr auf. Anjolie riss eine Hand hoch, um sich vor dem hellen Licht zu schützen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte eine zweite weibliche Stimme.

Anjolies Herz machte einen Sprung, als ihre Erinnerungsphase vorüber war. „Ginny!", stieß sie aus und kam endlich auf die Beine. Sie hatte den Kampf überlebt!

„Was?... Woher?", stotterte das Mädchen. Sie kam näher, doch Severus trat ihr in den Weg.

„Weg von ihr! Sie ist jetzt nicht in der Lage, Ihre rüde Art zu ertragen!", fauchte er und Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. Die Kleine würde sie ja nicht gleich umbringen! Aber Ginny ließ sich sowieso nicht aufhalten. Sie sah erneut um ihn herum und richtete ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab auf sie.

Anjolie stöhnte, als das Licht in ihren Augen stach. „Muss das sein?", murrte sie.

Ein Schluchzen entschlüpfte Ginny. „Anjolie?", fragte sie ungläubig und mit zitternder Stimme. Sofort brach Geschnatter hinter dem Mädchen aus und sie stürmte auf Anjolie zu. Severus' Versuch, sie aufzuhalten scheiterte angesichts der enormen Kräfte der Auserwählten jämmerlich. Sie fiel Anjolie so heftig um den Hals, dass diese gegen die Wand stieß und ihr gesamter Körper vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Doch Anjolie schlang nur die Arme um ihren ehemaligen Schützling und drückte sie fest an sich, auch wenn es sie noch so schmerzte.

Sie hörte Ginny weinen und musste selbst an sich halten, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu nah am Wasser gebaut! Anjolie wollte Ginny gern über die Haare streichen, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch daran, wie blutverschmiert und dreckig diese sein mussten und ließ es dann schweren Herzens.

Hilflos, weil sie Ginny so auf keinen Fall berühren wollte, sah sie auf – direkt in Severus' Augen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und sanftes Licht fiel auf seine Züge. Anjolie war zu erschöpft und müde, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten zu können, aber das war im Moment sowieso nicht wichtig. Sie war froh, diese Menschen wiederzusehen, doch momentan verspürte sie einfach nur den Wunsch, sich in irgendeinem warmen Bett an ihn zu kuscheln und tagelang durchzuschlafen.

Ginny löste sich langsam von ihrem Hals und sah sie an. „Was ist passiert? Was haben sie dir angetan?" Anjolie zuckte zurück, als Ginny eine schmutzige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Mittlerweile fühlte sich ihr Gesicht wie ein einziger Schmerz an und Anjolie wollte jede unnötige Berührung vermeiden.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Fragen!", schritt Severus ein und trat auf sie zu.

„Bleiben Sie weg von Ihnen!", rief Ron, wie Anjolie kurz darauf durch eine ihrer aufdringlichen Erinnerungen erfuhr. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet und dieser blieb mit knirschenden Zähnen stehen. Anjolie fragte sich erneut, was hier los war. Warum glaubten sie, Severus hätte Dumbledore umgebracht?

„Was soll das?", fragte sie heftig. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Er hat Professor Dumbledore getötet!", flüsterte Ginny und Anjolie sah sie scharf an.

„Das hat er nicht!", widersprach sie fest. Sie konnte Severus' Blick auf sich spüren.

„Anjolie, du warst über drei Monate fort und hast nicht mitbekommen, was in der Zeit geschehen ist!", entgegnete Harry hitzig. Auch er hatte den Zauberstab wieder auf Severus gerichtet. „Ich war dabei und habe gesehen, wie er Dumbledore eiskalt ermordet hat!"

Anjolies Herzschlag stockte für einen Moment. Was war da nur losgewesen? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Warum hatte er... Aber dafür gab es jetzt keine Antworten. Sie wusste nur eines. „Dumbledore ist nicht tot!", erklärte sie den Anwesenden und trat ein paar Schritte vor.

„Anjolie...", setzte Ginny an.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden!", bat Anjolie. Sie stand jetzt neben Severus und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe Dumbledore heute..., nein, gestern erst gesehen und da lebte er. Er war zwar nicht gerade das, was man quicklebendig nennen würde, doch er lebte und das ist ja wohl die Hauptsache!"

Einen Moment war es absolut still. Alle starrten sie an. „Was ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Glaubt ihr mir etwa nicht?" Sie verschränkte ein wenig beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie suchte verzweifelt irgendwo Halt. Den fand sie zu beiden Seiten. Sowohl Severus als auch Ginny griffen nach ihren Armen und Anjolie stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf. „Nicht so fest, bitte.", flüsterte sie schwach.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus und zog gleichzeitig den Ärmel hoch. Sie hörte ihn scharf Luft holen und sah nun auch ihren Arm an. Mehrere Wunden verliefen quer darüber und sie hatten durch den Druck wieder angefangen zu bluten.

„Oh!", stöhnte sie und schluckte krampfhaft. „Also... jetzt wird mir so richtig schlecht!" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. _Was soll denn das? Seit wann wurde ihr beim Anblick von Blut schlecht?_

Severus bedeckte ihren Arm sofort wieder und zog sie sanft an sich, so dass Ginny sie notgedrungen loslassen musste. „Wir müssen sofort hier weg und dich versorgen!", bestimmte er leise.

„Sie gehen nirgendwo hin!", blaffte Harry und so langsam aber sicher ging er Anjolie damit auf die Nerven. „Nur weil Dumbledore lebt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie unschuldig sind! Sie haben es eben nur nicht geschafft, ihn zu töten!"

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Harry, aber im Moment habe ich einfach nicht die Nerven für so etwas!", stöhnte Anjolie. „Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber eines habe ich im Laufe meines Lebens als Engel gelernt: Das, was man sieht, ist nicht immer das, was es ist!"

Sie lehnte sich gegen Severus und hoffte, ihre jetzt heftig zitternden Knien in den Griff zu bekommen. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Verlies hier der richtige Ort ist, um der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen!"

Sie sah Severus flehend an und fragte: „Gibt es hier einen nicht ganz so anstrengenden Weg raus?"

„Ja! Der Weg ist frei, da die meisten Todesser mit Voldemort unterwegs sind. Die paar, die noch da sind, sollten kein Problem darstellen!", antwortete er zuversichtlich.

„Jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr!", bestätigte eine arrogant klingende Stimme vom Eingang her und alle schreckten zusammen. Rosifer stand mitten im Türrahmen und warf flammende Blicke in die Runde. _Moment mal! Zurückspulen bitte!_ Ihr Gehirn lieferte ihr über ihn widersprüchliche Informationen. Die mittlerweile üblichen Erinnerungsfetzen stellten ihn ihr als Lucius Malfoy vor, doch sie konnte sich sehr gut erinnern, dass er ihr den Namen Rosifer genannt hatte. _Wie passte das denn?_ Sie krallte sich an Severus, als ihr Umfeld wieder von einer wilden Abfolge von Bildern ausgeschaltet wurde und uralte und neue Erinnerungen vermischt wurden, um ihre Frage zu beantworten und somit sämtliche Hintergrundinformationen zu dem gefallenen Engel Rosifer lieferte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie Severus fragen. Er drang nur schwer zu ihr durch. Ihr wurde wieder schwindlig und Severus Griff um ihre Taille wurde fester, als sie schwankte.

„Was habt ihr denn hier zu suchen?", blaffte Rosifer Harry und seine Gefährten an. Severus ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu und Anjolie hatte jetzt einen direkten Blick auf Rosifer. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er in Lucius Malfoy eine wirklich beeindruckende Person gewählt hatte!

„Wir haben den letzten Seelensplitter vernichtet!", antwortete Harry. Auch er schien etwas um Fassung zu ringen. Nur Severus wirkte unbeeindruckt. Er schob Anjolie sanft weiter und sie brachte die Reststrecke bis zur Tür auf wackligen Beinen hinter sich.

„Na schau mal, wer da kommt! Unsere kleine Ausreißerin!", frotzelte Rosifer mit wütender Stimme. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Anjolie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Predigt, erst recht nicht, weil er Recht hatte! „Ach sei still!", knurrte sie, konnte ihn aber nicht ignorieren, da er den Weg nach draußen versperrte.

„Du hättest dir eine Menge Schmerzen ersparen können, wenn du nicht so misstrauisch und schrecklich dickköpfig gewesen wärst!", schimpfte er weiter. Er war offensichtlich noch nicht mit ihr fertig!

Doch ihre Erinnerung an die Nacht zuvor musste nicht durch einen Flashback aufgebessert werden. Bezüglich der vergangenen Monate funktionierte ihr Gehirn fantastisch und ihre Wut von der letzten Begegnung mit ihm kam zurück.

„Und wenn du nicht so ein arrogantes, befehlshaberisches Arschloch gewesen wärst, dann würde ich noch träumend in eurem vergammelten Bettchen liegen!", blaffte sie ihm entgegen.

„Aus dem Weg!", zischte Severus, bevor Rosifer etwas erwidern konnte und schob das Hindernis teils selbst zur Seite. _Mein Held!_, seufzte Anjolie innerlich und ließ sich bereitwillig von Severus mitziehen. Rosifers erzürnten Blick quittierte sie mit einem Grinsen. Den gesamten Weg, den Verliesflur entlang, konnte sie seine Wut eiskalt im Genick spüren.

Sie kamen an einigen bewusstlosen Todessern vorbei und erreichten relativ schnell das Hofgelände. Anjolie hoffte, das Voldemort lange genug brauchte, um an den Kessel heranzukommen. Und vielleicht steckte ja genug in Lir, um ihn aufzuhalten und das Ganze wäre gleich erledigt! _Und vielleicht sind Mäuse ja eigentlich Wölfe und jagten des nachts Hirsche! Träum weiter! Der Kerl war verdammt stark und gewitzt!_

Während sie über den Hof überquerten, hörte Anjolie die Jugendlichen hinter sich angeregt diskutieren. Sie vernahm öfters ihren Namen und ahnte, dass es um ihre wundersame Auferstehung gehen musste. Sie wüsste selbst gern, warum sie wieder lebte. Der Teil ihrer Erinnerung verschloss sich vor ihr. Dafür konnte sie sich lebhaft an die letzten Minuten vor ihrem Ableben, vor allem an das Schwert in ihrem Herzen, erinnern. Zum Glück für sie schmerzten solch tödliche Verwundungen nicht und sie musste das nicht auch noch erleben.

Auf einmal erschien ein weiteres Bild in ihrem Kopf. Ein weinender Severus – über sie gebeugt. Gerührt sah sie den Mann an ihrer Seite an. Er wirkte ernst, wie immer, aber auch verwirrt. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die leicht auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte, und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Die folgte sofort. In Form eines Blickes, der besorgt und fragend zugleich war.

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an, zuckte jedoch sofort zusammen, weil sich eine Platzwunde auf ihrer Wange energisch in Erinnerung rief.

Severus blieb stehen und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem entsetzten Aufkeuchen der anderen im Ohr, beobachtete sie, wie er ihn langsam auf und ab bewegte. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in der Wange und wollte darüber streichen, doch Severus hielt ihre Hand fest, bis er fertig war.

Nachdem er fertig war, strich sie mit unsicheren Fingern über die Wange und fand sie unversehrt. Die Wunde war weg! Als sie ihn wieder ansah, nahm er erneut ihre Hand in seine und zog sie an sein Herz. In dem Moment sah er sie so liebevoll an, dass ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Könntet ihr die Turtelei auf später verschieben?", schnauzte Rosifer plötzlich von der Seite und Anjolie verspürte den Wunsch, ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu verpassen. Vor allem, weil Severus' Blick sich sofort wieder verschloss.

Sie warf Rosifer einen schiefen Blick zu. Er hatte seine Hände vor sich auf Malfoys Spazierstock gestützt und begegnete ihrem Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Du bist so ein Vollidiot!", fauchte sie.

„_Ich_ soll der Idiot sein? Wer von uns beiden wurde denn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gequält, weil sie unbedingt ihren dummen Impulsen folgen musste?", schnarrte er.

Anjolie drehte sich ganz zu ihm, richtete den Zeigefinger auf ihn und sagte gefährlich leise: „Warte nur, bis auch der Rest meines Körpers wieder heil ist, dann reiß ich dir den Arsch auf!"

„Du?... Und welche Armee?", lachte er jetzt. „Denk daran, du bist kein Engel mehr!"

Anjolie spürte einen zentnerschweren Stein im Magen. Er hatte schon wieder Recht! _Wie ich das hasse!_ Aber sie würde ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie sehr sie diese Tatsache erschütterte. So schnell es ihr Zustand erlaubte, sprang sie auf ihn zu und griff nach ihm.

Diese Aktion rächte sich sofort! In mehrere Stellen gleichzeitig schoss der Schmerz und sie krümmte sich, während bunte Lichter vor ihren Augen flimmerten. Glücklicherweise hielt Severus aber noch ihre Hand und schützte sie so vor einem Sturz. Er zog sie wieder hoch und sie keuchte auf.

„Deine Wunden sind wieder auf!", schimpfte Severus und wirkte ziemlich verärgert. „Musste das jetzt sein?"

Anjolie sah zu Rosifer, der sich gerade beleidigt vom Boden hoch rappelte. Er hatte sich mit einem Satz nach hinten retten können, war aber über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. „Sein dummer Gesichtsausdruck war es mir allemal wert!", grinste sie, wenn auch leicht verkrampft. Rosifers unwilliges Schnauben reizte sie zum Lachen. „Ich mag ja kein Engel mehr sein, aber Angst kann ich dir immer noch einjagen!", lockte sie ihn.

Doch Severus beendete die Zankerei, indem er sie wieder umdrehte und weiter zum Tor schob. „Es wird Zeit zum gehen! Du blutest schon durch dein Gewand!" Das war Anjolies Stichwort.

„Moment!", rief sie und blieb ruckartig stehen. Rosifer stöhnte genervt und die anderen fragten, was denn jetzt wieder sei. „Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen!", rief sie nach hinten. Sie hatte heute genug durchgemacht! Wenn jemand das Recht zum Brummen hatte, dann war sie das!

Sie sah an sich herunter, griff nach dem ehemals weißen Gewand und fragte: „Wo sind meine Klamotten?" Severus sah sie ungläubig an, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und öffnete seinen Umhang. Dort kamen zwei große, ausgebeulte Taschen zum Vorschein. „Sichergestellt!", antwortete er kurz und knapp und griff nach ihrem Ellbogen, um sie beharrlich weiterzuziehen.

„Uhh!", sagte Anjolie und griff mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Umhang. „Was versteckt sich denn noch darunter?", neckte sie ihn.

Severus entzog ihr den Stoff und befahl sanft: „Lass den Unsinn!"

„Spielverderber!", murrte sie, ging aber gehorsam weiter mit ihm zum Tor.

„Du bist ja schon wieder gut drauf!", bemerkte Rosifer von hinten.

„Was war das?", fragte Anjolie. „Hast du das auch gehört?", fragte sie direkt an Severus gewandt. „Ich hätte schwören können, da hat jemand gesprochen!"

„Wirklich witzig!", spuckte Rosifer aus und brütete dann den restlichen Weg vor sich hin.

Gerade als sie am Tor ankamen, ertönte ein hohes Pfeifen und die Torflügel schlugen mit einem lauten Krachen ineinander. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man das Fallgitter nach unten rattern hören. In einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hörten sie noch weitere Türen zuschlagen und als es wieder still war, sah Anjolie verdattert Severus an. „Was soll das denn?" Er reagierte aber nicht und sie sah sich um. Rosifer zuckte nur verwirrt mit den Schultern.

„Sieht aus wie eine Alarmanlage! In Mugglebanken funktioniert das ähnlich.", bemerkte Hermine und Anjolie stöhnte entnervt auf. Soviel zum einfachen Weg nach draußen. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!

„Und was jetzt?", nörgelte sie und ging sich damit selbst auf die Nerven.

„Wir müssen testen, wie stark der Schutzzauber ist!", bemerkte Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch er kam nicht dazu, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Mehrere Flüche wurden in ihre Richtung gefeuert und Anjolie schrie erschrocken auf. Es half ihrem Stolz überhaupt nicht, dass sie damit nicht die einzige war.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich für ihre Reaktion zu schämen. Severus packte sie und zog sie hinter ein paar alte aufgestapelte Fässer in Sicherheit. Anjolie hockte sich hin und lehnte sich mit wild schlagendem Herzen seitlich gegen ein Fass. Kurz darauf stieß Ginny mit einem bewusstlosen Ron über der Schulter zu ihnen und sank neben ihr nieder.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Anjolie besorgt.

„Betäubungszauber!", murmelte Ginny und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Bruder.

„Wo sind die anderen?", hakte Anjolie nervös nach, während sie die Flüche gegen die Fässer knallen hörte. Sie versuchte, an den Fässern vorbei zu schielen und nach den Vermissten Ausschau zu halten, wurde von Severus jedoch sofort unsanft in ihre alte Position zurückbefördert.

„Au!" Sie war gegen ein Fass gerummst und rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel.

„Entschuldige!", knirschte Severus zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Aber sei gefälligst nicht so leichtsinnig!" Anjolie verleierte die Augen. Als ob sie Sicherheit je in Betracht gezogen hätte. _Du bist jetzt sterblich! _Sie mochte ihre innere Stimme nicht!

„Keine Sorge!", beruhigte Ginny sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Severus. „Die anderen haben hinter ein paar Kisten Schutz gefunden!" Ron saß stöhnend neben ihr und sah sich konfus um.

„Ich dachte, Rosifer hätte alle erledigt!", maulte Anjolie. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und sie konnte sich einfach nicht davon abhalten, hier die Nervensäge zu spielen. Sie begann bereits, sich selbst nicht mehr leiden zu können.

Sie linste vorsichtig zwischen den Fässern hindurch, als ein roter Strahl durch eine Lücke, knapp über ihr zischte. Augenblicklich suchte sie wieder hinter ihrem Fass Schutz und begegnete Severus' stinkwütendem Blick. „Muss ich dich erst fesseln und knebeln?", drohte er. Anjolie zog verschüchtert den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. _Knebeln? Was habe ich denn gesagt? _

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffte, seinen Zorn nicht noch mehr zu erregen.

„Wir sind in einer ungünstigen Position, um sie zu bekämpfen!", antwortete Severus. „Wir müssen von hier aus einen Weg nach draußen finden!" Anjolie sah sich um. Nichts weiter als Mauer und geschlossene Türen. Ein Kinderspiel! „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte sie. „Ein Loch in die Mauer sprengen? Oder kennst du einen Geheimweg?" Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Moment! Hast du bei dieser ‚Alarmanlage' mitgewirkt? Gibt es ein Hintertürchen?"

„Nein!", antwortete Severus kurz angebunden. Überhaupt nicht zufriedenstellend, geschweige denn aufschlussreich!

„Was ‚nein'?", bohrte sie hartnäckig weiter. „'Nein', du hast nicht..."

„Beides!", fauchte Severus dazwischen. „Und jetzt sei bitte still! Ich muss überlegen!" Damit kroch er Richtung Mauer und zum Beweis, dass eine Lösung dringend notwendig war, flogen ihnen kurz darauf Bretter von einem der obersten Fässer um die Ohren. „Na, dann beeil dich!", zischte sie ihm hinterher.

Ginny gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich, sprang auf und begann, wild um sich zu feuern. Und hat man's nicht gesehen, tat ihr Bruderherz es ihr gleich.

Diesmal war es Anjolie, die es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Sie packte Ginny an der Jacke und zog sie gewaltsam zu sich herunter. „Seid ihr irre?", fauchte sie und boxte Ron in den Bauch, so dass auch er in Tauchstation ging. Seinen entsetzt-wütenden Blick ließ sie ohne Gewissensbisse über sich ergehen.

„Wir können doch nicht hier hocken bleiben und auf unser Ende warten!", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Meine Güte, bist du melodramatisch!", spottete Anjolie. „Wir werden nur von ein paar Todessern angegriffen und sind in der Nähe des Ausgangs. Wir brauchen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen und sollten vor allem nicht den Mut verlieren. Du wirst sehen, wir sind in Nullkommanichts hier raus!"

Ginnys Augen verengten sich. „So wie du aussiehst, hast du eine Menge durchgemacht! Woher nimmst du diese Zuversicht?"

Anjolie sah zu Severus, der mit den Schatten der Nacht verschmolz und die Mauer untersuchte. In ihm fand sie die Bestätigung ihrer Worte. „Ich habe Vertrauen!", flüsterte sie überzeugt.

Sie hörte Ron abfällig schnauben. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist! Harry hat Recht! Nur weil Professor Dumbledore lebt, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass Snape auf unserer Seite ist!" In Anjolie begann es zu brodeln. Es hatte sich nichts gebessert. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden! Sie behandelten ihn wie Abschaum.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust, euch davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus auf eurer Seite steht! Doch eines könnt ihr mir glauben: Er steht definitiv auf _meiner_ Seite! Ich bin voll und ganz davon überzeugt, dass er mich hier herausholen kann und wird! Wenn ihr es nicht glauben wollt, bitte! Dann bleibt doch hier und spielt mit diesen Typen Cowboy und Indianer!"

Sie schob Ginny und Ron zur Seite, ignorierte den Schmerz, den diese Bewegung auslöste und schlich sich zu Severus. Während des knapp zwei Meter langen Weges hielt sie nach Rosifer und den anderen zwei Ausschau. Sie hatten sich tatsächlich hinter ein paar Kisten verschanzt und die zwei Jugendlichen feuerten, was das Zeug hielt. Rosifer hingegen winkte ihr ungezwungen zu und Anjolie zweifelte ernsthaft an seinem Verstand. _Also wirklich, dieser Mann...!_

„Anjolie!", fauchte es zu ihrer Linken und Severus zog sie an ihrem Ärmel in den Schutz einer Mauernische. Im gleichen Moment leuchtete das Mauerwerk auf und erbebte in seinen Grundfesten. „Habe ich mir doch fast gedacht!", murmelte Severus und betastete die Mauer. _Na, wenn das nicht ein Kompliment ist! Zum ersten Mal im Dunkeln mit mir allein und er fingert lieber an der Mauer rum!_

„Was hast du dir gedacht?", fragte Anjolie ungeduldig.

„Du bist der Auslöser für diesen Zauber!", antwortete er nachdenklich. _Toll! Ich mal wieder. War ich nicht auch für den Untergang von Pompeji verantwortlich? Ich sollte langsam damit aufhören!_

„Soll das heißen, ihr kommt meinetwegen nicht raus?", fragte sie genervt.

„Nein! _Wir_ kommen mit Leichtigkeit heraus. Das Problem entsteht erst, wenn wir versuchen, _dich_ hier herauszuschaffen." Severus sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. „Ich hoffe, er ist nur dazu da, dich aufzuhalten und die da..." Er deutete in Richtung Todesser. „... zu alarmieren! Bleib unten!" Er schnappte sie wieder am Handgelenk und zog sie in sicherem Bogen zurück zum Verschlag.

Er schob sie zum Fass und brachte sie mit sanftem Druck dazu, sich zu setzen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr ihre Beine zitterten. „Du bleibst hier ganz still sitzen!", befahl er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Das meine ich ernst!", bestärkte er seine Worte und kam mit seinem Kopf näher, um ihr tief in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ist ja gut! Ich habe verstanden!", entgegnete sie seinem intensiven Blick. Wenig überzeugt drehte er sich wieder zur Mauer, wobei er sich vor sie schob, hob den Zauberstab und schwang ihn mit einem lautlosen Fluch auf den Lippen. Das Ergebnis war dafür allerdings ohrenbetäubend. In die Wand, in gleichmäßigem Abstand zu den Fässern und den Kisten, wurde ein Loch, so groß wie das Eingangstor gerissen.

Staub und Steinstücke wurden bis zu ihnen geschleudert und Anjolie, Ginny und Ron warfen sich flach auf den Boden. Nur Severus nicht. Er hatte den Zauberstab noch einmal erhoben und keines der Wurfgeschosse traf sie.

Für einen Moment war es ruhig gewesen, doch jetzt schwirrten mehr Flüche denn je um sie herum. Auch Severus duckte sich wieder hinter den Fässern ab und sah Anjolie an. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Weg finden, unsere Verfolger abzuschütteln, dann können wir verschwinden!"

„Toller Plan!", maulte Ron. „Warum haben Sie das Loch nicht noch ein wenig weiter von uns weg in die Mauer gesprengt. Dann hätten Ihre Freunde noch eine bessere Gelegenheit uns zu töten!" Severus schenkte ihm nur einen eisigen Blick, doch Anjolie ließ das nicht auf ihm sitzen.

„Seit wann bist du so egoistisch?", fauchte sie. „Du möchtest anscheinend nicht, dass deine Freunde die gleiche Chance haben, hier herauszukommen, wie wir, hm?" Ron schaute betreten zu Boden und Anjolie wandte sich wieder Severus zu. „Wie genau werden wir sie los?"

„Keine Ahnung!", knurrte er und Anjolie lugte durch eine Lücke zum Hauptgebäude. Sie waren nicht zu sehen. Nur die Magie der Flüche erhellte die Dunkelheit. Sie hatten anscheinend auch gute Verstecke. „Meinst du, dein netter kleiner Explosionszauber könnte sie aus ihren Verstecken locken?"

„Zu weit weg!" Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Wie wäre es mit einem indirekten Zauber?", schlug Ginny vor und Anjolie drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Entschuldige, aber... Häh?"

„Wir nutzen unsere Umgebung, um sie zu besiegen! Vielleicht ein Beben, damit sich unter ihnen ein Loch auftut oder so."

„Und woher nehmen wir dieses Loch?", hakte Anjolie nach. „Müsste dafür nicht schon irgendwo eines da sein?"

„Das ist gar nicht so abwegig!", mischte sich Severus ein. „Das Kellergewölbe ist sehr weitläufig und zieht sich bestimmt bis unter den Hof." Bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, richtete er bereits seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Er schloss die Augen und Anjolie beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Als aber nach ungefähr einer Minute noch immer nichts geschah wurde sie unruhig. Sie sah wieder durch die Lücke, versuchte seitlich an den Fässern herum zu schauen und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Holz herum.

Sie wollte gerade Ginny fragen, ob sie ihm nicht helfen wollte, da packte er ihre unruhigen Finger und unter ihnen begann es zu rumoren. Anjolie sah mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch auf den Boden. „Ähm, Severus? Wie weit genau, zieht sich der Kellerbereich?" Er antwortete nicht. Dafür hörte sie Schreie vom Burggebäude.

Anjolie streckte sich und sah über die Fässer zur Burg hin. Der Boden vor dem Gebäude bröckelte und hier und da entstanden große Löcher. Die Todesser flüchteten in die Burg.

„Komm!", rief Severus und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war und folgte ihm nun mehr schlecht als recht. Ginny und Ron waren gleich hinter ihnen, während Rosifer, Harry und Hermine von rechts dazustießen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Rosifer neugierig.

„Na ich bestimmt nicht!", schnappte Anjolie. Sie kam kaum hinter Severus her und musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Severus kletterte über die Steine durch das Loch. Doch als sie diesen Punkt erreichte, begann es.

Ihre Hand passierte zuerst die Mauer. Es fühlte sich an, als glitte sie durch Schaumgummi. Sie konnte nichts sehen, was als Ursache dafür in Frage kam, also blieb nur noch ‚die Alarmanlage'. Da war jemand wirklich scharf drauf, sie innerhalb der Burgmauern zu behalten.

Severus war stehen geblieben, weil sie nur sehr langsam vorankam, und sah sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Er packte ihren Arm auch mit der zweiten Hand und zog mit aller Kraft. Sie bewegte sich voran, doch je weiter sie kam, desto stärker wurde der Druck auf ihren Körper. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Blut würde den Arm hinauf wieder in den Rest ihres Körpers gedrückt und ihr rasender Puls dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

Inzwischen war sie bis zur Schulter durch und ihr Arm fühlte sich taub an. Sie fürchtete sich davor noch weiter durch diese unsichtbare Wand zu gehen, doch Severus zog unbarmherzig weiter. Also stemmte sie sich dagegen. „Was machst du da?", keuchte er.

„Ich kann nicht!", stieß sie aus. War das nicht lächerlich? Bei Voldemort hatte sie keine Angst gehabt und jetzt fürchtete sie, dass ihr Herz zu schlagen aufhörte, wenn sie weiter ging. _Du bist so erbärmlich!_

„Hilf ihr, verdammt!", fauchte Severus in Rosifers Richtung. „Wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie wiederkommen!" Rosifer zögerte einen Moment, packte sie aber dann um ihre Taille und begann zu schieben.

„Bitte nicht!", bettelte Anjolie zu Rosifer hoch. Ihr war es unverständlich, warum sich diese fürchterliche Angst in ihr Herz eingenistet hatte, doch sie war übermächtig. „Wehr dich nicht, Kleines. Hilf mit!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Stück für Stück glitt sie hindurch und als sie mit dem Gesicht durch die Öffnung kam, glaubte sie ersticken zu müssen. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Vergeblich. Ihre Lungen protestierten und ihre Kehle zog sich krampfhaft zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte Severus an. Er wusste, was mit ihr geschah. Das konnte sie in seinem Blick sehen.

Er zog noch stärker. „Halt durch!", befahl er. Doch sie konnte nur nach Luft schnappen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, so sehr schmerzten ihre Lungen. Plötzlich rannte Harry an ihr vorbei, schnappte ihren anderen Arm und beförderte ihn mit Mühe durch das Loch. Anjolie spürte, dass auch von hinten stärker geschoben wurde, doch es war nicht schnell genug. Sie spürte, wie die Schwäche von unten in ihr heraufkroch. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus riss Anjolie mit wild schlagendem Herzen in seine Arme. _Das darf nicht sein! Nicht schon wieder!_ Reglos lag sie da. Sie atmete nicht!

Granger ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen und tastete an Anjolie Hals herum. „Was soll das?", fragte er wütend.

„Ich kann ihren Puls spüren. Sie lebt noch! Wir müssen sie beatmen!", rief sie aus. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Doch bevor er etwas fragen konnte, nahm Rosifer ihm Anjolie schon ab und legte sie auf den Boden. Severus musste an sich halten, um ihn nicht von ihr wegzustoßen.

Granger krabbelte zu den beiden und zog Anjolies Kopf nach hinten. Severus rutschte weiter vor, um Anjolie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, während Granger sich über Anjolies Mund beugte und ihr die Nase zuhielt.

Severus' Stirn runzelte sich ohne sein Zutun. Was für eine primitive Art! Ihm selbst fielen plötzlich zig Zaubersprüche ein, um Anjolie zu helfen. Und während er seinen Zauberstab herausnahm und überlegte, welchen er anwenden würde, sah er, wie die Granger sich jedes Mal aufrichtete und beobachtete, ob ihr Versuch gelang.

Gerade hatte er sich für einen sanften Zauber entschieden und stand auf, um ihn anzuwenden, da hörte er Anjolie nach Luft schnappen und gleich darauf heftig husten. Sofort steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg, schob Rosifer zur Seite und zog Anjolie wieder an sich.

Sie krallte sich sofort in seine Robe und sah ihn aus tränenden Augen an. „Mann, was für ein absolut beschissener Tag!", stieß sie hervor. Severus hätte vor Erleichterung fast gelacht. Statt dessen drückte er sich einfach nur an sich. Dafür ließen seine ehemaligen Schüler ihrer Freude freien Lauf. Miss Weasley riss Miss Granger vom Boden hoch und zog sie lachend in ihre Arme und die Jungen klatschten sich gegenseitig in die Hände. Severus war plötzlich gut genug gelaunt, um von diesem übertriebenen Verhalten nicht genervt zu sein.

Auch wenn er Anjolies Worte nachvollziehen konnte, stimmte er ihr keineswegs zu. Denn heute war der Tag, an dem er sie wiedergefunden hatte. Der Tag, an dem sein Leben wieder einen Sinn hatte. Der erste Tag vom Rest seines Lebens.

„Wenn du endlich damit fertig bist, uns solch einen Schrecken einzujagen, könnten wir dann endlich verschwinden? Ich habe keine Lust Voldemort erklären zu müssen, warum wir seine Burg demolieren und seinen derzeitigen ‚Lieblingsgast' klauen!", schnarrte Rosifer zu ihnen herunter und Severus warf ihm einen seiner kältesten Blicke zu.

Nicht, dass es ihn auch nur irgendwie beeindruckt hätte. Dieser Kerl war aalglatt und schüttelte alles ab, was ihm nicht im entferntesten interessierte. Severus' Anfeindungen gehörten für gewöhnlich dazu. Wenn Severus sich nicht entschieden hätte, ihn zu verabscheuen, könnte er ihn tatsächlich mögen.

„Keine Angst", murmelte Anjolie. „Voldemort wird nicht so schnell wieder hier auftauchen! Und mit genügend Glück erwischt es ihn ganz!" Severus runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was sie damit meinte. Anscheinend war sein Eindruck bei der Befragung doch nicht so abwegig gewesen!

Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen und Severus beeilte sich, ihr zu helfen. Ihr Griff in seine Robe verstärkte sich, als sie auf ihren wackligen Beinen Halt suchte. Sie hustete noch einmal kurz, lehnte dann seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete tief durch. „Egal wohin du mich bringst", flüsterte sie. „Hauptsache es gibt ein Bett und genügend Zeit zum Ausschlafen!"

Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken und flüsterte in ihr Haar: „Was immer du willst!" Er würde sie gern mit zu sich nehmen, doch da war es nicht sicher genug. Es könnten durchaus Todesser oder deren Familienmitglieder auftauchen und das war zu gefährlich. Doch der Gedanke, mit ihr zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen, verschaffte ihm ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

„Dauert das länger oder haben wir eine Chance noch vor Morgengrauen hier weg zu sein?", frotzelte Rosifer und Severus kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass er mit Anjolie nicht allein war. Er umfasste ihre Taille, drehte sie sanft in Richtung freies Gelände und stützte sie beim Gehen. Sie lehnte sich nur leicht gegen ihn, doch er konnte spüren, wie sehr sie sich anstrengen musste, aufrecht zu gehen.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran und Severus machte sich Sorgen, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig genug wegkamen, um den noch verbliebenen Todessern zu entwischen. Aber es ging nun einmal nicht schneller.

Während der eigentlich kurzen Strecke, nagte die Neugier an ihm. Wie viel durfte er in Anjolies Worte hineininterpretieren? Bestand wirklich noch Hoffnung, dass sie Voldemort besiegen konnten, bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte? „Woher willst du wissen, dass Voldemort ‚nicht so schnell' wieder auftauchen wird?", fragte er. Er wusste, dass sie erschöpft war und wollte sie nicht unnötig belasten, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht bremsen.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe ihm da ein paar Kleinigkeiten verschwiegen. Er wird nicht so ohne weiteres in den _sidhe_ hineinkommen!"

„Was für ein _sidhe_?", fragte Rosifer hinter ihnen und Severus verfluchte Malfoys gute Ohren.

„Das wird sie dir erklären, wenn sie sich erholt hat!", fauchte er über seine Schulter.

„Ach, und das bestimmst du, oder was?", giftete Rosifer.

„Ja!", knurrte Severus und seine Schultern versteiften sich. Dieser Mann... dieser Ex-Engel oder was auch immer, brachte ihn regelmäßig an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung und das nur im negativsten Sinne!

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Boss bestimmt?", nörgelte Rosifer weiter und Severus musste an sich halten, Anjolie nicht einfach über die Schulter zu werfen und das Weite zu suchen, um seine Ruhe vor ihm zu haben.

„Zankt ihr beiden denn immer noch?", mischte sich Anjolie ein und sie klang für Severus' Geschmack viel zu amüsiert.

„In aller Regelmäßigkeit und mit perverser Freude!", meldete sich Miss Granger und Severus glaubte ein heißeres Lachen von Anjolie zu hören. Allein das versöhnte ihn unversehens für diese Unverschämtheit, auch wenn Miss Weasleys Bemerkung, einige Ordensmitglieder hätten schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wer von beiden als Sieger hervorgehen würde, seine Freude doch ein wenig dämpfte.

„Wir sind da!", unterbrach Severus, bevor diese Diskussion ausarten konnte und blieb stehen.

„Wo ‚da'?", fragte Anjolie verwirrt und sah sich um. „Wir sind mitten in der Pampa!"

„Von hier aus können wir apparieren!", antwortete Rosifer übereifrig und Severus verbiss sich eine giftige Bemerkung.

„Aha!", entgegnete Anjolie, doch man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht verstand, was er meinte.

„Du weißt schon... apparieren! Die Art der Zauberer, sich blitzschnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen. So habe ich dich aus der Gasse fortgeschafft!", erklärte Rosifer ungeduldig und Severus horchte auf. _Was für eine Gasse?_

„Ach so! Dieses... Beamen!", bestätigte Anjolie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. Severus fragte sich für einen Moment, was sie mit ‚Beamen' meinte. Diese Frau warf immer wieder neue Fragen auf. Wann würde er endlich Antworten bekommen? Er fühlte ihren Blick auf sich und sah sie an. „Haben wir keine andere Fortbewegungsart? Eine, bei der ich nicht Gefahr laufe, mir hinterher die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen? Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, bis nach London zu laufen!"

„Wir sind in Schottland, Anjolie. Laufen fällt also aus!", bemerkte Rosifer sarkastisch.

„Keine Angst!", beruhigte Severus sie. „Bei mir wird dir nicht schlecht werden! Ich kann das, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen hier, schon sehr viel länger und besser!" Er bedachte Rosifer mit einem gehässigen Blick, den dieser mit einem gefährlichen Verengen der Augen erwiderte, und zog Anjolie zum Apparieren in die Arme.

„Wie kommt ihr weg? Rosifer kann euch nicht alle mitnehmen, oder?", fragte Anjolie die Jugendlichen über ihre Schulter.

„Wir können selbst apparieren!", antwortete Ginny, die gerade ihre Position neben ihnen einnahm.

„Moment mal!" Rosifer baute sich neben ihnen auf und knurrte Severus an: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich sie mit dir reisen lasse? Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht einfach mit ihr abhaust?"

„Rosifer, hör auf!", stöhnte Anjolie. „Ich bestimme selbst, mit wem ich gehe und Severus' Aussicht auf eine angenehmere Reise klingt sehr verlockend!" _Nur die Aussicht auf eine angenehmere Reise?_ Severus zog beleidigt eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch da legte Anjolie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drängte sich an ihn.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, müssen wir sehr nah beieinander sein, nicht wahr!", raunte sie in sein Ohr und Severus' Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Er spürte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, doch es war ihm noch nicht genug. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie noch näher.

„Oh, Mann. Mir wird gleich schlecht!", murmelte Rosifer und Severus wurde es allmählich zu viel. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, flüsterte Anjolie: „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, okay!" Severus ließ von Rosifer ab und konzentrierte sich auf London und im nächsten Moment ging es los.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Und da habt ihr's wieder geschafft, euch durchzuwühlen! Ging viel zu schnell, oder. Ich hoffe, mit dem nächsten Chap bin ich schneller, vor allem, weil schon die Hälfte steht, aber das ist keine bindende Zusage!

Wie wär's mit 'nem kleinen Review?

VLG Rosifer


	8. Verlassen

Hier kommt mein nächstes Kapitel und es hat mich einiges an Schweiß gekostet! Es gab eine Szene, die mindestens dreimal umgeschrieben habe und ich war nahe dran, es aufzugeben! Ich hoffe, es kommt trotzdem an.

Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, doch ich fürchte, das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. Zuviel Arbeit, zu wenig Zeit. Aber ich werde versuchten, es nicht zu sehr ausarten zu lassen!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich wieder für eure Reviews bedanken. Es ist wirklich schön, wenn das Geschriebene eure Fantasie und Vermutungen über den weiteren Verlauf anregt!

**Torence:** Ja, Ginny und Harry sind bei mir zusammen. Irgendwie mag ich die beiden als Pärchen! Sie mit ihrer offenen Art und ihrer Lebensfreude passt in meinen Augen am besten zu ihm. Ich hoffe, dein Schlafentzug hat sich mittlerweile erledigt und du bist bereit für die neuen 16 Seiten. (16? Ich hab sie doch nicht mehr alle!) Danke übrigens für die Schokolade und die Kekse. Aber falls du wieder 'ne Runde schmeißt, hätte ich gern Milch statt Limo. -gar nicht anspruchsvoll bin-

**Eva:** Hi, die Antwort auf dein Review hast du ja schon bekommen. (Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die neue Antwort-Funktion liebe?) Ich glaube, auf die Antworten deiner Fragen werde ich dich noch etwas warten lassen! Aber ich bau halt gern Spannung auf!;-)

Disclaimer. Mir gehört nichts aus dem HP-Universum. JKR ist die einzige, die damit Geld verdient!

Kapitel 7 – **Verlassen**

Sie kamen mitten auf der Straße an. An fast genau dem gleichen Punkt, wo sie mit Rosifer gelandet war. Anjolie hatte den Kopf an Severus' Schulter gelehnt und spürte, wie er sie langsam losließ. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie vom Apparieren nicht denselben Druck auf dem Magen spürte, wie beim ersten Mal. Anscheinend hatte Severus nicht nur angegeben! Oder sie war einfach nur zu müde?

Sie sah auf und bemerkte Severus unruhigen Blick in Richtung Haus. War das Furcht in seinen Augen? Wenn sie daran dachte, wie ihn die anderen behandelten, dann konnte sie sich vorstellen, was dort drin auf ihn zukommen würde. Sie hörte das Ploppen als die anderen erschienen, ließ sich jedoch nicht stören. Anjolie strich zärtlich über die harten Linien um seinen Mund. „Wir können auch woanders hingehen!", schlug sie vor und seine dunklen Augen tasteten ihr Gesicht ab.

„Nein! Hier bist du sicher!", entgegnete er letztendlich und schob sie in Richtung Haus. Doch Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. _Was interessiert mich meine Sicherheit, wenn es dir dabei mies geht?_

Rosifer tauchte neben ihnen auf und bemerkte mit einem Blick auf Severus: „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber vorgehen! Moody könnte bei seinem Anblick leicht überreagieren!"

„Dann bring den Cowboy dazu, seinen Colt stecken zu lassen!", fauchte sie. Rosifer hob eine Augenbraue angesichts des Vergleichs, sagte aber nichts und ließ Severus und sie hinter sich.

Anjolie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus sich mit Gewalt verteidigen müsste, bevor er Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sich zu erklären.

„Wenn wir reinkommen, dann wirst du etwas Abstand von mir halten!", verlangte Severus plötzlich.

„Du spinnst wohl!", schoss es aus Anjolie heraus. Das hieße ja das Schussfeld freizumachen! So konnte sie wenigstens der naiven Hoffnung verfallen, dass niemand losballerte, solange sie im Wege stand.

„Anjolie, du verstehst nicht...!", drängte Severus, doch Anjolie würgte ihn ab. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl was du meinst! Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie einfach so über dich herfallen lässt!" Sie war stehen geblieben und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Das ist gefährlich! Sie halten mich für einen Verräter!"

_Er gibt einfach nicht auf! _„Der du nicht bist!", entgegnete Anjolie aufgebracht. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Gewissheit nahm, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es eine Erklärung für alles geben musste. „Du musst es ihnen nur erklären!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und Anjolie hätte am liebsten vor Frustration geschrieen. „So einfach ist das nicht! Sie werden mir nicht glauben, nur weil ich es sage. Das hast du doch bereits in der Burg gesehen! Hier wird es nicht anders sein!"

„Sollte es wirklich so sein, dass du alles erklärt hast und sie glauben dir immer noch nicht, dann werden wir gehen!", entschied Anjolie bestimmt. „Wir drehen uns um und schauen nicht mehr zurück!"

„Und den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufgeben?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Wer sagt denn so was?", schnappte sie. „Der Kerl ist mir noch 'ne Revanche schuldig!" Sie packte seine Hände und zog sie an sich. „Jemand wie Voldemort hat bei weitem mehr Gegner, als nur diesen Club der Auserwählten hier! Wenn es nötig ist, dann suchen wir uns eben andere Mitstreiter!"

Severus sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und Anjolie konnte seine Gedanken regelrecht rasen hören.

„Du würdest wirklich gehen?", fragte Ginny neben ihr und Anjolie sah sie verärgert an. _Konnte man denn nicht einmal in Ruhe reden, ohne ständig unterbrochen oder belauscht zu werden? _

„Wenn ihr uns mit eurer Borniertheit dazu zwingt, dann ja!" Sie war gestorben, ohne Gedächtnis zurück gekommen, hatte es mit Gewalt wieder eingepflanzt bekommen und doch den Mann wiedergefunden, den sie liebte. Das würde sie sich nicht durch irgendein blödes Missverständnis kaputt machen lassen!

„Das war schon immer das Problem der Menschen. Erst Handeln und dann überlegen. Seit Jahrtausenden hätten so viele Probleme gelöst werden können, wenn man sich zusammengesetzt und die Missverständnisse aus der Welt geschafft hätte. Doch nein! Die Hau-drauf-Methode ist ja soviel einfacher! Typisch Mensch!"

„Vergiss nicht, dass du jetzt auch zu dieser Gattung gehörst!", erscholl Rosifers Stimme vom Haus her. „Und ich kann mich an eine Zeit erinnern, in der du selbst ein wackerer Vertreter der ‚Hau-drauf-Methode' warst. Wenn ich's mir genau überlege, dann warst du es eigentlich immer!"

„Hey, ich war ein Krieger-Engel! Die Verhandlungen haben andere geführt! Und außerdem steht meine Vergangenheit jetzt überhaupt nicht zur Diskussion!"

„Die der Menschen auch nicht!", entgegnete Rosifer lässig.

In Anjolies Brust wuchs ein Knurren heran. „Ich wäre dir doch sehr dankbar, wenn du meine Argumente nicht ständig untergraben würdest! Da bleibt ja meine Glaubwürdigkeit auf der Strecke!"

„Nie im Leben!", lachte Rosifer. „Dafür sind deine Ansprachen viel zu leidenschaftlich! Niemand, der an seinem Leben hängt, würde deinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken!" Anjolies Augen verengten sich und sie legte ihren Kopf schief. _Nimmt der mich schon wieder auf die Schippe? _

„Das Gespräch sollten wir lieber drinnen fortsetzen!", knurrte Moody hinter Rosifer. Anjolie spürte, wie Severus sich versteifte. Sie atmete tief durch, nahm seine Hand in ihre und gemeinsam gingen sie an Rosifer vorbei ins Haus.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dich je wiederzusehen!", knurrte Moody wieder, kaum dass die Tür hinter dem letzten geschlossen war. Anjolie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie oder Severus gemeint hatte. „Hatte auch nicht vor, hier wieder aufzutauchen!", antwortete sie deshalb einfach. Eine Flügeltür öffnete sich und mindestens zehn Leute kamen heraus. Es wurde bedenklich eng in der Halle, vor allem, wenn man wie sie jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnete.

„Ich meinte Snape!", brummte Moody ihr zu und sie zuckte betont gleichmütig die Schultern. _Die Frage wäre dann wohl geklärt!_

„Es ist schon verdammt spät oder früh, je nachdem, wie man es sehen will. Bekommt man hier ein Bett und vielleicht sogar ein heißes Bad?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ist kein verdammtes Hotel!", antwortete Moody finster.

„Stimmt! Ich bin, glaube ich, auch noch nicht müde genug, um in einem von euren verwanzten Betten zu schlafen! Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich ein Hotel suchen oder besser noch – nach Hause gehen!", blaffte sie zurück und wollte sich umdrehen. Sie fühlte sich wirklich nicht besonders wohl hier unter all den urteilenden Augen.

„Das hatten wir doch heute schon, nicht wahr! Und so wie Sie aussehen, hat es Ihnen nicht gut getan!" Remus' Stimme war ein Mischmasch aus Verärgerung und Besorgnis. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, doch er wirkte noch kranker, als ein paar Stunden zuvor und sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, das hatte was mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun.

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien um seinen Mund. „Ich bin froh, Sie lebendig wiederzusehen."

„Allerdings wäre seine Freude größer, wenn er nicht mitten in der Nacht raus gemusst hätte, um dich zu suchen!", bemerkte Rosifer hinter ihr und Anjolie sah ihn finster an. _War ja klar, dass er mein schlechtes Gewissen auch noch vergrößern muss! _Sie hatte eben nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich um eine Fremde solche Sorgen machen würden.

„Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie zerknirscht.

„Schon gut!", beschwichtigte Remus. „Komm! Ich zeige dir das Bad!" Noch immer Severus' Hand in ihrer, folgte sie ihm.

„Dann hat Severus ja Zeit, uns alles zu erklären!", kam eine scharfe, weibliche Stimme von der Flügeltür her. Das erste Mal seit längerem, schossen wieder Bilder durch ihren Kopf. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, dass so etwas mit ihr geschah. In Kürze lernte sie Professor McGonagall wieder kennen. Anjolie seufzte. Sie sollte heute Nacht wohl alle auf einen Schlag wiedertreffen!

Severus löste sich von ihrer Hand, doch Anjolie gefiel das gar nicht. „Ich dachte, du kommst mit!", flehte sie fast. „Muss das denn jetzt noch sein?", fragte sie an Professor McGonagall gewandt.

„Ich fürchte ja!", entgegnete diese entschieden, wenn auch weniger scharf als eben noch.

„Ich komme nach!", versprach Severus und schob sie auf die Treppe zu. Anjolie ging aber nicht weiter. Sie beobachtete, wie Severus an McGonagall vorbei durch die große Flügeltür ging. McGonagall, Moody und die Jugendlichen folgten ihm. Genau wie die anderen, die zuvor herausgekommen waren. _Er muss allein gegen alle antreten!_ Er hatte doch gar keine Chance!

„Keine Bange!", sagte Rosifer leise. Er war neben ihr aufgetaucht, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen hatte. „Ich werde aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Und sobald Remus wieder unten ist, habe ich Verstärkung dabei. Er ist zum Glück recht vernünftig!"

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick auf Remus, der noch immer an der Treppe stand und auf sie wartete. „Danke!", flüsterte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Eine sanfte Röte überzog seine Wangen, er nickte und folgte den anderen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, ging sie zu Remus.

Stufe für Stufe kam ihre Müdigkeit mehr zu Tage. Kein Wunder! Es dämmerte bereits. Remus fasste sie am Ellbogen und half ihr vorsichtig weiter.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Sei bitte so gut und vergiss die Siezerei!"

Remus lächelte sanft. „Also gut. Wie geht es _dir_!", fragte er hartnäckig nach.

„Sagen dir die Worte ‚durchgekaut' und ‚wieder ausgespuckt' etwas?", murmelte Anjolie. Sie war froh, als sie die letzte Stufe geschafft hatten.

„Das Bad ist gleich hier!", erklärte Remus und ging auf eine kleine Tür, ganz in der Nähe des Zimmers zu, in dem sie vor Stunden ihre Flucht ‚geplant' hatte, und öffnete sie. Anjolie befürchtete, sich in einem weiteren dunklen Zimmer wiederzufinden, in dem sie erst einmal die Spinnweben aus der Badewanne entfernen musste, doch sie wurde positiv überrascht.

Als das Licht anging, stellte sich das Bad als heller, freundlicher Raum heraus, sauber, ordentlich mit einer großen, weißen Wanne in der Mitte, deren weiße Porzellanhähne ihr entgegenstrahlten. „Wow!", entfuhr es Anjolie. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern flüstere sie perplex: „Bist du sicher, dass wir noch im selben Haus sind?"

„Ganz sicher!", lachte Remus leise. „Das Bad ist der einzige Ort im Haus, den die alte Mrs. Black nicht verhext hat. Unsere Chance zum Umdekorieren!"

„Ich bin beeindruckt!", hauchte sie. Dann sah sie ihn schief von der Seite an. „Wenn ihr mir den vorhin gezeigt hättet, wäre ich wohl nicht so schnell verschwunden!"

„Meinst du wirklich?" Sein Tonfall verriet seine Gedanken.

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und murrte: „Nein! Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht! Ihr habt mir 'nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, da hätte mich nicht mal ein Palast aufgehalten!" Sie betrat das Bad und fühlte sich sofort heimisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zur Badewanne und ließ warmes Wasser hineinlaufen.

Als sie an dem ehemals weißen Gewand herumnestelte, um es zu öffnen, stotterte Remus auf einmal: „Ähm... ich... ich geh dann mal!" Anjolie quittierte das mit einem kurzen „Hm!" und suchte weiter nach einer Möglichkeit dieses blutverschmierte Etwas von ihrem Leib zu bekommen.

„Ach, Remus!", rief sie hinterher, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

Er öffnete noch einmal die Tür und schielte vorsichtig zwischen Rahmen und Türblatt hindurch. „Jaaa?"

Anjolie verkniff sich ein schiefes Grinsen und fragte: „Das selbe Zimmer?"

Er blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, grinste dann verlegen und antwortete: „Ja!" Die Tür war schneller wieder zu, als sie blinzeln konnte. Er wollte anscheinend nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, ihr beim Auskleiden zusehen zu müssen! _Sollte ich jetzt beleidigt sein?_

Anjolie ging zum Spiegel, in der Hoffnung, in der Großansicht etwas zum Öffnen des Gewandes zu finden, und erstarrte. Ihr blickte ein schmutziger, blutverschmierter Zombie aus blutunterlaufenen Augen entgegen. Der darauffolgende Schrei war mit Sicherheit noch in China zu hören!

Sie ging näher an den Spiegel heran, betastete ihr Gesicht und zog ein Augenlid herunter, nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich war, die sie da sah.

„Was ist los?", rief Remus, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab ins Bad gestürmt kam. Anjolie stützte sich auf dem Frisiertisch ab und funkelte sein Spiegelbild sauer an. „Warum hat mir keiner gesagt, wie scheiße ich aussehe? Mann, ich hab mich vor meinem eigenen Spiegelbild erschrocken!", schimpfte sie. Im Hintergrund hörte sie lautes Trampeln auf der Treppe. Sie hatte anscheinend das gesamte Haus alarmiert.

„Was ist?", keuchte Rosifer, der als erster die offene Tür erreichte und sich wild im Bad umsah.

„Sie fand ihre Erscheinung nicht in Ordnung!", seufzte Remus, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte.

„Was?", stieß Rosifer aus und starrte Anjolie ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

Anjolie drehte sich um, riss die Augen auf und zeigte mit beiden Händen auf sich. „Halloho!"

Rosifer stellte sich aufrecht hin und steckte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab weg. Hinter ihm erschienen mehrere Gesichter, die versuchten, etwas im Bad zu sehen. „Du hast uns alle zu Tode erschreckt!", stellte er vorwurfsvoll klar. Dann betrachtete er sie einen Moment von oben bis unten und meinte: „Doch... wenn ich dich jetzt so bei normalem Licht sehe... Du hast allen Grund zum Schreien!"

„Das findest du wohl auch noch witzig, was!", fauchte Severus, der sich gerade an ihm vorbeidrängte und mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf sie zukam. Mit kreideweißem Gesicht betrachtete er sie und Anjolie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. _Du blöde Kuh hast schon wieder nicht nachgedacht und mehr Wirbel als nötig veranstaltet!_

„'Tschuldige!", murmelte sie und sah betreten zu ihm auf.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er, ohne auf ihre Entschuldigung einzugehen.

„Das sollte ich wohl lieber dich fragen!", antwortete sie. „Du siehst schlimm aus! Was machen die da unten mit dir?"

„Da alles in Ordnung ist, können wir ja wieder gehen und unsere ‚Besprechung' beenden!", brummte Moody.

„Nein!", erwiderte Anjolie energisch. Sie hatte es so satt, dass man hier ständig über sie oder Severus bestimmte. „Für heute ist genug besprochen worden! Es wird bald hell und ich könnte wetten, dass kaum einer von euch schon eine Mütze voll Schlaf bekommen hat! Voldemort ist für eine Weile abgelenkt und Dumbledore sicher aufbewahrt! Es gibt also keinen Grund, das alles nicht auf einem Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, an dem alle wieder klar denken können und die Gemüter sich wenigstens etwas beruhigt haben!"

„Was meint sie mit ‚Voldemort ist abgelenkt'? Wovon?", hakte McGonagall nach.

„Keine Antworten, bevor ich mich nicht wieder erholt habe und ein Auge auf die Ereignisse werfen kann!", sagte Anjolie nur. Ihr war klar, dass sich das unverschämt anhören musste, vor allem, weil sie _ein_ Grund dafür war, dass alle zu dieser unmöglichen Zeit auf den Beinen waren. Naja, jedenfalls die meisten. Und letztendlich hatte sie hier überhaupt nichts zu melden.

„Hier wird nicht ins Bett gegangen, bevor nicht gewisse Vertrauensfragen geklärt wurden!", blaffte Moody und sah Severus dabei an. Auch Anjolie sah ihn an. Er hatte sich der Menge zugewandt und sein Gesicht wirkte versteinert. Wie mochte er sich wohl fühlen? _Blöde Frage!_

Das Grummeln in ihrem Magen wurde immer stärker. „Vertrauensfragen?", wandte sie sich wieder an Moody. „Dumbledore lebt! Ich lebe! Und euer Goldjunge lebt auch noch!", spuckte sie aus. „Wenn Severus wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stände, dann hätte er diesem Zustand jederzeit ein Ende bereiten können, denn genug Gelegenheit hatte er dazu! Damit müsste diese ‚Vertrauensfrage' erst einmal zur Genüge geklärt sein!"

„Das denke ich nicht!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Ich vertraue im nicht!" Er stand zwischen McGonagall und einem anderen Mann eingequetscht und blitzte wütend in ihre Richtung.

„Erzähl mir mal was Neues!", grummelte Anjolie. „Nun, im Moment wird dir aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben!", sagte sie dann laut.

„Wir könnten ihn rauswerfen!" Harry kämpfte seine Arme zwischen seinen beiden Nachbarn hervor und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn das so ist, dann gehen wir lieber freiwillig!", schnappte Anjolie. Ihre Wut kochte über und sie hätte am liebsten jeden einzelnen hier durchgeschüttelt. _Die haben sie ja nicht mehr alle!_

Sie packte Severus am Ellbogen und wollte ihn zur Tür schieben. Doch er blockte ab und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Anjolie!", beschwor er sie. „Sei nicht so unvernünftig!"

Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Unvernünftig? Du hörst sie doch selbst! Sie sind unversöhnlich! Glauben nur, was sie glauben wollen! Wo bleibt _da_ die Vernunft?"

„Haben wir uns wirklich gefreut, dass sie noch lebt!", hörte Anjolie Ron murmeln, was ihren Unwillen, in diesem unwirtlichen Haus zu bleiben, nur noch schürte.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug!", hörte Anjolie eine Frauenstimme vom Flur her. Sie kam ihr verdächtig vertraut vor, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. „Sie hat Recht! Anscheinend sind wir alle zu angespannt, um hier und jetzt klare Entscheidungen treffen zu können! Also lösen wir das Ganze hier erst einmal auf und gehen schlafen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und scheuchte die Menge auseinander.

Als sich die meisten entfernt hatten, bekam Anjolie auch endlich einen Blick auf die rundliche, nett aussehende Frau. Wenn es auch nur wenige Bilder waren, die ihren Kopf durchliefen, so verschafften sie ihr dennoch die Identität dieser resoluten Person. Molly Weasley – Ginnys und Rons Mutter! Anjolie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch im Augenblick empfand sie riesige Sympathie für sie.

Momentan waren nur noch Mrs. Weasley, die Teenager, Rosifer, Remus und sie beide da. „Wir werden Schwierigkeiten mit den Schlafzimmern bekommen!", stellte Mrs. Weasley stirnrunzelnd fest. „Wir müssen enger zusammenrücken!"

„Oh, kein Problem!", mischte sich Rosifer ein. „Die Mädchen können im freien Schlafzimmer ein Stockwerk höher schlafen. Die Jungs bekommen mein Zimmer und ich krieche einfach bei Remus unter!" Anjolies Kopf ruckte zu ihm hinüber. _Dieses ausgekochte Schlitzohr!_

Er legte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag, doch Remus war kurzerhand die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. „Was?", fragte Rosifer. „Du hast doch noch ein zweites Bett in deinem Zimmer, oder!"

„Äh... jaa.", antwortete dieser vorsichtig.

„Na bitte! Dann wäre ja alles geklärt!", bestimmte Molly zufrieden und scheuchte die Jugendlichen los. Ein äußerst besorgter Blick traf Anjolie und ihr schwante Böses. „Was haben sie nur mit dir angestellt?", seufzte die ältere Frau. „Diese Wunden müssen versorgt werden!" Sie kam auf Anjolie zu, doch Severus schob sich vor sie.

„Das mache ich!", bestimmte er kalt. Anjolie schaute um ihn herum und sah Mollys unwilliges Stirnrunzeln. „Also, ich wäre auch dafür!", stimmte Anjolie mit ein und das Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. Letztendlich zuckte sie jedoch mit den Schultern und ging in die obere Etage.

Rosifer schob mit einem leisen Lächeln Remus zur Tür hinaus und zog die Tür dabei hinter sich her. Bevor er sie schließen konnte, rief Anjolie ihn noch einmal.

„Ja?", fragte er in Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich schon bei dem, was kommen könnte.

„Bleib sauber!", grinste sie ihn schief an. Das hatte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen können!

Rosifer blinzelte kurz, grinste dann aber zurück. „Und das von dir?", raunte er. „Ein paar angenehme Stunden!", säuselte er noch und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Da kann es einem ja vergehen!", meinte Severus nur und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Anjolie verpasste ihm einen sanften Schlag an den Arm. „Hey, übe dich ein wenig in Toleranz!"

Severus schnaubte nur und drehte sich ihr vollständig zu. Da hörte sie, dass das Wasser noch lief und sie rannte hin, um die Hähne abzudrehen. Zum Glück war noch nichts übergelaufen!

Alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie wollte jetzt nur noch sauber werden und schlafen! An ihrem Gewand herumnestelnd ging sie zu Severus zurück. „Kannst du mir hier mal heraushelfen?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus starrte an die Decke. Bei hellem Licht wirkte das Zimmer noch bedrückender und war für sein aufgewühltes Inneres gar nicht gut!

Seit sie sich zum Schlafen hingelegt hatten, ging ihm seine ungewisse Zukunft mit der Frau, die an seiner Brust schlief, durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ihren Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, als wolle sie ihn hindern, sich heimlich davonzuschleichen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er ein paar Mal auf die Idee gekommen war!

Die Begegnung mit dem Orden war wie erwartet miserabel gelaufen. Doch zusehen zu müssen, wie sie sich vor ihn warf und ihn verteidigen musste, war geradezu unerträglich gewesen. Im ersten Moment hatte es sich fantastisch angefühlt, wie sie für ihn eingetreten war. So vehement und vorurteilsfrei. Ohne jeglichen Beweis vertraute sie auf seine Unschuld und kämpfte dafür, dass auch die anderen ihm glaubten.

Aber warum? Wie konnte sie nur so sicher sein, wenn er selbst nicht wusste, ob er nicht doch an Dumbledores Verschwinden schuld war?

Anjolie war so energisch gewesen. War ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Wohl gegen alle Vorwürfe angegangen. Es tat so gut, jemanden auf seiner Seite zu haben. Jemand, der ihm so absolut vertraute.

Ja, auch Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut. Doch der hatte seine Gründe dafür. Dumbledore wusste, dass Severus ihn nie verraten würde... konnte. Anjolie brauchte diesen Beweis anscheinend nicht. Bei ihr kam es von Herzen und das berührte ihn im tiefsten Inneren. Und erschreckte ihn gleichermaßen. Denn sie war noch immer so risikobereit wie jeher. Sie verzichtete freiwillig auf ihre Sicherheit, rannte mit dem Kopf voran Wände ein, um zu schützen, was sie liebte. Aber sie war jetzt ein Mensch! Ohne ihre Unsterblichkeit, ohne ihre Kraft, war sie so verletzlich.

Ihm schauderte noch immer bei der Erinnerung, wie schwach sie gewirkt hatte, nachdem das Adrenalin aus ihren Adern verschwunden war und er sich um ihre Wunden kümmerte. Er hatte die Wunden reinigen müssen, bevor er sie heilen konnte und das war schmerzhaft gewesen. Er hatte es in ihren Augen sehen können. Sie war so tapfer gewesen. Und so erschöpft. Und so müde. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Severus strich zärtlich eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn und fragte sich, wie lange er dazu noch in der Lage sein würde. Hatte er damals schon gefürchtet, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, so stand das jetzt außer Frage! Sie hatte Voldemort geradeso überlebt und das auch nur, weil er glaubte, sie noch zu brauchen. Sonst hätte er nicht die geringste Chance gehabt sie zu retten!

Was war, wenn der Orden ihm keinen Glauben schenkte? Sie würde darauf bestehen, mit ihm zu gehen und was dann? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Voldemort ihn finden würde und mit ihm Anjolie? Wie lange würde sie dann noch leben?Er würde sie nie ausreichend schützen können und sie selbst hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu! Er würde sie unweigerlich in den Tod treiben!

_Und was, wenn sie den Orden dazu bringt, dir doch zu glauben?_ Unwahrscheinlich! Doch selbst, wenn dieses Wunder eintreten würde, er konnte nicht bis dahin warten. Er würde sie nie überzeugen können, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, wenn man sich gegen ihn stellte. Sie würde seine Bedenken ohne zu zögern wegwischen. Daran gab es kein Zweifel. Sie konnte so überzeugend sein!

Severus nahm ihre Hand von seiner Taille und streichelte über ihre Finger. Er war so glücklich gewesen, sie wieder zu haben! Doch erneut schien das Schicksal gegen ihre Verbindung zu sein, denn eines war ihm klar: Er würde sie keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen! Er musste und würde sich von ihr fernhalten!

Er hatte das Gefühl, in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen und zog Anjolie näher an sich, um ihre Wärme zu spüren.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sein Blick war kalt. Eiskalt... und angewidert. Anjolie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Wollte seinen Arm berühren. Wollte wissen, ob das wirklich ihr Severus war, der sie wie Abschaum ansah, oder nur ein böses Trugbild.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie erreichte ihn nicht. Je näher sie trat, desto weiter entfernte er sich. Als würde sie ihn abstoßen. So wie Magneten einander abstoßen können. „Severus?", sprach sie ihn mit flehender Stimme an, doch er drehte sich einfach um und ging.

Sie wollte ihm folgen, kam aber nicht von der Stelle und er ging unaufhörlich weiter. Nebel wallte unter seinen Füßen, stieg auf und umschloss seinen Körper, bis er ihn ganz verschlang. Anjolie blieb das Herz stehen. Er konnte doch nicht... _Komm zurück!_

„Severus!", rief sie hinter ihm her. Ihre einzige Antwort kam von einer Krähe, auf einem kahlen Ast des einzigen Baumes weit und breit. Ihre hellgrauen Augen fixierten Anjolie hämisch. Dann stieß sie sich ab und kam im Sturzflug auf sie zu. Anjolie riss erschrocken ihre Arme hoch, um sich vor ihr zu schützen und spürte, wie die scharfen Krallen des Vogels sich in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Sie schlug wild um sich, in dem Versuch den Angreifer loszuwerden, erwischte mit ihrem Arm etwas Hartes und ein tiefes Stöhnen drang in ihr Ohr, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Laut.

Anjolie riss die Augen auf und fand sich mitten im Bett sitzend wieder. _Was für 'ne Überraschung!_ Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte mit geschlossenen Augen gen Baldachin. Es war gar nicht so lange her, da war sie auch aus einem Traum von Severus aufgeschreckt, nur dass sie da nicht gewusst hatte, von wem sie träumte.

Und es gab noch einen weiteren, viel wesentlicheren Unterschied: Dieser Traum hier, hatte ihr eine fürchterliche Angst eingejagt. Eine Angst, die sie auch jetzt nicht loslassen wollte. Er hatte sie verlassen und die Leere, die sie danach gespürt hatte, tat weh. Verdammt weh. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum.

„Bist du jetzt ruhiger – weniger schlagfreudig?", kam seine Stimme von der Seite des Bettes her und Anjolies Kopf schoss herum. Er war im Begriff aufzustehen... vom Boden.

„Schlagfreudig?", hakte sie nach, ahnte jedoch schon Böses. Und ihre Ahnung wurde umgehend bestätigt. Severus ging um das Bett herum und als er am Fußende stehen blieb, sah sie, dass der Bereich um sein rechtes Auge stark gerötet war. _Das war wohl das Harte, dass du gespürt hast._ _Volltreffer!_ „Oh, Severus!", setzte Anjolie entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut! War keine Absicht, das weiß ich!", wehrte er ab. „Schlecht geträumt?"

„Ja!"

„Von mir?"

„Woher..."

„Du hast meinen Namen gerufen." Seine Stimme klang seltsam. So distanziert. Stimmte etwas nicht? Anjolie schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab. Sie bildete sich das nur ein. Das war sicher noch eine Nachwirkung des Traumes.

Sie schlang die Arme unter die Knie und sah zum Fenster, quer durch das bedrückende Zimmer, froh über die Lichtquelle, die dem Raum das Bedrohliche nahm. „Du hast dich von mir abgewendet!" Sie brachte es nicht über sich, das Wort ‚verlassen' auszusprechen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, legte sich ein zentnerschweres Gewicht auf ihre Brust.

Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihn wieder an. Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos. Er sah nur zu ihr herunter und Anjolie wurde richtig unwohl zumute. „Willst du nicht wieder ins Bett kommen? Ich verspreche auch, nicht auf dich einzuschlagen!", versuchte sie zu scherzen und versagte kläglich.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist!", erwiderte er kühl und ging ans Fenster. „Während du schliefst, hatte ich Gelegenheit über alles nachzudenken und es gibt noch einige Fragen die ich beantwortet haben will."

„Möchtest du das.", stellte Anjolie tonlos mit leiser Stimme fest. _Warum ist er nur so komisch? Was ist denn nur während der paar Stunden geschehen?_

„Wo warst du bis jetzt? Und wie bist du zu Voldemort gekommen?", fragte er kühl.

Anjolie verspürte den Drang, seine Fragen zu ignorieren und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Allerdings war ihr klar, dass das zu nichts führen würde. Severus schien entschlossen und er bekam stets, was er wollte, egal auf welche Art. Das hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit auf Hogwarts gelernt.

„Ich lebte und arbeitete in den letzten Monaten in einem Kloster und dem dazugehörigen Hospital. Dort habe ich gestern Dumbledore entdeckt und das haben die wohl herausgefunden." Wie das geschehen war, verschwieg sie lieber.

„Sie sind zu dir ins Kloster gekommen und haben dich geholt? Warum haben sie nicht gleich Dumbledore mitgenommen?" Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und sah sie aus schmalen Augen an.

„Nein, sie haben mir aufgelauert, als ich von meiner Nachtschicht bei Murphy's nach Hause ging. Sie versuchten, mich zu entführen, doch Rosifer hat mir geholfen." Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sie konnte seine Kiefer mahlen sehen. _Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder gesagt?_

„Und wie haben sie dich dann erwischt?", hakte er nach. Anjolie schluckte. Das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen!

„Ich bin von hier abgehauen!", gestand sie mit unsicherer Stimme. „Aber wieso sollte ich auch all das Zeug glauben, das sie mir erzählt haben?", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Du bist immer noch kein Stück schlauer, was!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. „Wie so oft hast du gehandelt, ohne zu überlegen und brachtest damit nicht nur dich selbst, sondern auch andere in Gefahr! Reicht es denn nicht, dass deinetwegen schon Menschen gestorben sind? Willst du es immer weiter so treiben?" Anjolie hätte sich am liebsten in ein Loch verkrochen. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, doch diese Zurechtweisung hatte sie nicht erwartet. Vor allem der Tatsache wegen, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst hatte, wer sie eigentlich war.

Immer mehr schien es ihr, dass ihr Traum gerade nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Entwickelte er sich etwa zum bösen Omen? Wie konnte sich Severus in der kurzen Zeit nur so verändern. Vorhin war er so fürsorglich gewesen, hatte sich so liebevoll um sie gekümmert. Und jetzt? Seine Einhundertachtziggradwendung erwischte sie eiskalt.

Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und neutraler Mimik fragte er: „Du sagtest, du hättest in dem Kloster gearbeitet. Was hast du dort gemacht?"

„Zuarbeiten aller Art. Zimmerdienst, Reinigungsarbeiten, Dinge eben, für die ich keine Ausbildung brauchte.", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. Sie verstand nicht, was ihn daran interessierte.

Er hob sein Kinn noch etwas an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was? Die Putzfrau gespielt?", höhnte er mit dem perfekt dazugehörigem Lächeln.

Sie blinzelte ihn betroffen an. „Wenn du es so nennen willst! Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, was daran so schlimm sein soll! Es ist ehrliche Arbeit und half mir erst einmal über die Runden."

„Es stört dich also nicht, dich für andere zu erniedrigen? Soll es so auch in Zukunft weitergehen?" Sie starrte ihn verstört an. „Du siehst so geschockt aus", fuhr er fort. „Hast du dir denn keine Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht? Du hast nichts gelernt, was dir in der Welt der Muggle helfen kann und deine üblichen ‚Engeltätigkeiten' fallen natürlich aus. Dafür mangelt es dir jetzt an so einigem!" Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn und um Anjolies Herz schloss sich eine eiserne Faust.

„Oder hast du gedacht, jetzt wo du Kontakt aufgebaut hast, könntest du in der Welt der Zauberer bleiben? Was willst du hier tun? Deine Qualifikationen für unsere Welt sind noch unzulänglicher!" Er beugte sich etwas nach vorn und legte seinen Kopf in Schräglage. „Aber du könntest natürlich auch in Hogwarts als Küchenkraft oder Klofrau arbeiten! Ich bin sicher, sobald Dumbledore wieder auf den Beinen ist, wird er dir eine Chance geben. Er hat eine Schwäche für alles Nutzlose! Wie wäre es, Anjolie? Würde dir das gefallen, den Schülern den Hintern abzuputzen?"

„Ich... keine Ahnung, was..." Anjolie wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Ihr Hirn war wie blockiert. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er sie so angriff. Sie versuchte krampfhaft eine Antwort zu formulieren, doch sie brauchte zuviel Konzentration, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sich an die Oberfläche kämpften.

„Was? Hast du etwa mit besseren Aussichten gerechnet? Da müsstest du dich aber mehr ins Zeug legen! In unserer Welt ist nichts umsonst!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde auf einmal berechnend. „Aber ich bin ungerecht zu dir! Es gibt etwas, das du sehr gut kannst!" Das höhnische Lächeln war zurückgekehrt. „Du bist wirklich fantastisch im Bett! Warum gehst du nicht in diese Richtung? Niemand kann behaupten, dass du nicht für 'nen guten Fick zu gebrauchen wärst! Auf die Weise haben es schon einige Muggleweiber in die Zaubererwelt geschafft und sich einen Zauberer geangelt. Warum nicht auch du?"

_Muggleweiber?_ „Ist es das?", flüsterte sie. Langsam begann sie zu begreifen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie abfällig er in der Vergangenheit von Mugglen gesprochen hatte. „Ich bin kein Engel mehr, nur ein Mensch ohne Zauberkräfte und deshalb deiner nicht mehr würdig?" Sie spürte den Kloß im Hals und glaubte daran ersticken zu müssen. Ihre Augen brannten von den ungeweinten Tränen.

Er sah sie abfällig von oben bis unten an. „Sie mal an, sie hat's begriffen! Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich gebe mich jetzt noch mit dir ab, nachdem du nichts mehr wert bist? Der Gedanke, dich die ganze Zeit ertragen und durchschleppen zu müssen, widert mich an. Als Engel warst du wenigstens brauchbar!"

Er ging zum Stuhl, nahm seine Robe von der Lehne und zog sie an. „Da das endlich geklärt wäre, wird es Zeit zu gehen", erklärte er seelenruhig dabei. Anjolie beobachtete ihn regungslos. Sie konnte jetzt nichts sagen oder unternehmen, sonst hätte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Er nahm seinen Umhang und sah sie an, seine schwarzen Augen angewidert auf ihr ruhend.

„Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass du in Zukunft so weit wie möglich Abstand zu mir zu halten hast! Da der Orden wohl nicht so schnell von dir lassen wird, ist ein kompletter Kontaktabbruch leider nicht möglich, aber ich hoffe, du wirst dir Mühe geben!"

Dann ging er zur Tür und zog sie ruckartig auf, sah aber noch einmal zurück. „Und reiß dich zusammen und lass dich nicht wieder entführen! Es wäre mir äußerst unangenehm, dich nochmals retten zu müssen!" Damit schloss er die Tür und Anjolie hörte, wie sich seine Schritte auf dem Flur entfernten.

Anjolie ließ sich zur Seite fallen und rollte sich zusammen. Ihr Herz hämmerte hart gegen die Rippen. Was war da gerade geschehen? Warum war ihre Welt, die sie gerade erst bruchstückhaft zurückbekommen hatte, so plötzlich wieder zusammengebrochen? Sie versuchte zu schlucken, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ das nicht zu.

Sie presste ihre Faust gegen den Mund und ihre Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte ihn verloren und konnte doch nicht verstehen, warum. Ihre Augen brannten unbarmherzig. Warum konnte sie nicht weinen? Jetzt, wo er gegangen war, hatte sie doch die Möglichkeit! Warum konnte sie ihren Schmerz, ihre Enttäuschung nicht einfach hinausschreien? Warum tat er ihr das an? Warum jetzt? Warum konnte sie nicht wütend auf ihn sein? Warum? Warum?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vergnügt pfeifend schlenderte Rosifer die Treppe hinunter und dachte an Dinge, die in den letzten Stunden nicht geschehen waren, doch durchaus noch könnten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit! Schließlich war er jetzt schon in seinem Zimmer einzogen. Der definitive Fortschritt!

Remus zierte sich zwar noch sichtlich, doch das störte Rosifer nicht. Dass er überaus schamhaft war, schon! Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich hinter dem Para vin umgezogen! Also wirklich. Als ob er, ein ehemaliger Engel, ein uraltes Wesen, nicht den Anstand hätte, wegzusehen!

Als Rosifer die Treppenmitte erreichte, sah er einen Menschenauflauf in der Halle und verdrehte die Augen. _Es geht schon wieder los!_ Aber von denen würde er sich nicht die Laune verderben lassen! Lässig lief er quer über die gesamte Treppenbreite weiter und steuerte die Tür zur Küche an, wurde kurz vor dem Ziel jedoch von Fred Weasley abgefangen. _Mist! So nah dran!_

„Na, du bist ja gut drauf!", grinst Fred ihn schräg an.

„Japp!", antwortete Rosifer salopp. „Was geht denn hier schon wieder ab?", fragte er nach und nickte in Richtung wilder Horde.

„Die sind der Meinung, dass Snape jetzt lang genug geschlafen hat und ihnen endlich Rede und Antwort stehen sollte!"

„Und wieso stehen sie dann hier herum und holen ihn nicht herunter?"

„Sie wollten keine weitere Moralpredigt von Anjolie auslösen! Die muss ihnen ja ganz schön den Marsch geblasen haben! Hat sie sich wirklich mit Moody angelegt?"

„Drücken wir es so aus: Sie war in Hochform!", zuckte Rosifer mit den Schultern.

„Das sagt mir nicht viel! Ich kenne sie nicht. Habe nur Erzählungen von Ginny gehört! Die hatten es aber in sich!", grinste Fred.

„Keine Bange, du wirst sie bald kennenlernen!", murmelte Rosifer und sah sich nach Remus um. Der war ihm in einer unachtsamen Minute entwischt und Rosifer wollte das Eisen schmieden, solange es noch im Feuer war. Dass es erst einmal hineingelegt werden musste, um geschmiedet zu werden, verdrängte er vorerst!

„Hast du Remus gesehen?", fragte er nach ergebnisloser Rundschau.

„In der Küche. Hat sich von Mom einen Tee geben lassen."

„Seit wann kann er das denn nicht mehr selber?", hakte Rosifer verständnislos nach.

„Zunächst mal: Solange meine Mutter in der Küche ist, gibt sie die Führung nicht aus der Hand! Aber davon abgesehen, es geht Remus nicht so gut. Du weißt schon, Vollmond und so!" Rosifer klatschte sich gedanklich die Hand an die Stirn. _Du Vollidiot! Wie konntest du das nur vergessen?_ Die Unruhe, die Remus plagte, war keineswegs eine Reaktion auf Rosifers Charme gewesen, auch wenn ihm das gut gefallen hätte. Er ließ Fred stehen und machte sich auf in die Küche.

„Rosifer!", rief ihn Moody und er sah ihn genervt an. „Hast du was von Snape und der Kleinen gehört?" Sind sie endlich wach?"

„Oh, entschuldige Moody! Da habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, die ganze Zeit mit dem Ohr an der Tür zu hängen, um sie auszuspionieren! Wie konnte ich nur!", blaffte Rosifer ihn an. Dann atmete er tief durch und versuchte eine weniger sarkastische Antwort von sich zu geben. „Anjolie hat viel durchmachen müssen und ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass sie noch Zeit braucht, um wieder einigermaßen gut auf die Beine zu kommen. Ihr werdet euch wohl gedulden müssen!"

Damit drehte er sich wieder zur Tür, stoppte aber noch einmal kurz und sah Moody über seine Schulter an. „Und zu deinem eigenen Besten: Nenn sie nicht ‚Kleine'! Das könnte schmerzhafte Konsequenzen für dich haben!" Er stieß die Tür auf und war schon halb im Treppengang verschwunden.

„Warte!" Rosifers Hand verkrampfte sich bei Moodys erneutem Ruf am Türblatt.

„Was denn noch?"

„Wenn Snape schon nicht runter kommt, könntest du uns wenigstens erzählen, was bei Voldemort vorgefallen ist! Was meinte Anjolie damit, dass er erst mal beschäftigt wäre?" Rosifer seufzte. _Soviel zu meinen Plänen! _

„Also gut! Aber ich hole mir erst einen starken Kaffee! Die fünf Minuten könnt ihr auch noch warten!" Er ließ die Tür hinter sich zuklappen und rannte fast zur Küche, um einer weiteren Störung vorzubeugen.

In der kurzen Zeit fragte er sich, was er ihnen überhaupt erzählen sollte. Außer dem Erinnerungszauber hatte er nicht viel mitbekommen und Voldemort war nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen, was seine Pläne betraf. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Draco etwas wusste, doch der war mit seinem ‚Vater' auf Kriegsfuß und deshalb nicht besonders kommunikativ. Und seine Mutter war nur wieder mit ihrer Klage gekommen, ihn unbedingt sprechen zu müssen. Da hatte er sofort auf Durchzug geschalten und lieber über Anjolie und ihren neuen ‚Freund' nachgedacht.

„Hallo Rosifer!", rief Ginny, als er die Küche betrat. Sie saß mit Hermine bei Remus am Tisch und Rosifers Laune erreichte ihren bisherigen Tiefpunkt. Das Haus war schlichtweg zu voll! Nirgends konnte man in Ruhe baggern!

„Hallo!", brummte er zurück. „Gibt es in diesem Haus noch brauchbaren Kaffee oder hat der Orden schon alles vereinnahmt?"

„Ich hab schon welchen aufgesetzt!", meldete sich Molly vom Herd her. Beschwingt wie immer brachte sie eine Tasse an den Tisch und stellte sie neben Ginny. Rosifer warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick hinterher, schnappte sich die Tasse und setzte sich neben Remus. Sie kam mit der Kaffeekanne zurück und goss die dampfende, herrlich duftende dunkle Flüssigkeit ein. „Remus meinte, dass du nach dem Aufstehen immer eine Tasse guten Kaffees bevorzugst, sonst wärst du nicht zu ertragen!"

Er sah Remus schief von der Seite an. „Nicht zu ertragen, he? Und dabei bin ich doch so umgänglich!", tat er beleidigt.

„Das würdest du nicht behaupten, wenn du früh morgens mit so einem Morgenmuffel wie dir auskommen müsstest!", konterte Remus trocken. In seinen müden Augen funkelte es jedoch, als er zu ihm herüberschielte.

Rosifer riss sich von dem Anblick los und konzentrierte sich auf die heiße Tasse in seinen Händen. Genüsslich sog er den Duft ein und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. „Fantastisch! Genau das, was ich vor dem Verhör brauche!"

„Was für ein Verhör?", fragten alle am Tisch gleichzeitig.

„Die ungeduldigen Herrschaften dort oben waren der Meinung, dass, wenn Snape ihnen schon nicht zur Verfügung steht, sie eben mich nehmen. Hab 'ne Schonfrist von zehn Minuten bekommen.", antwortete Rosifer gleichgültig.

„Ich wüsste auch gern, was genau vorgefallen ist!", murmelte Hermine.

„Kommt doch mit mir und hört es euch an! Dann könnt ihr mir wenigstens beistehen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Orden uns lässt!", murrte Ginny.

„Ganz genau! Das ist auch nichts für euch!", mischte sich Molly mit ein.

„Unsinn!", widersprach Rosifer. „Sie sind alt genug und haben mittlerweile soviel durchlebt, dass sie sich das Recht verdient haben, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Außerdem werde ich so nicht allein gequält!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du wie Snape mit Abneigung und Misstrauen zu rechnen hast!", überlegte Ginny. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was zwischen ihm und Dumbledore geschehen ist! Anjolies Einwand, dass er die Gelegenheit uns zu töten nicht genutzt hat, war sehr einleuchtend!"

„Anjolie ist nicht gerade unvoreingenommen was ihn betrifft! Sie ist verrückt nach ihm und würde ihn vor allem und jedem in Schutz nehmen!", widersprach Hermine.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", entgegnete Ginny. „Sie hat ihn zwar sehr gern, war ihm gegenüber jedoch nie blind! Sie hatte nur stets einen besseren Einblick in sein Wesen, als jeder andere das von sich behaupten könnte!" Rosifer stimmte ihr insgeheim zu. Snape hatte sich Anjolie gegenüber immer anders verhalten.

„Rosifer, komm endlich!" Moody kam zur Küche hineingepoltert und machte sich im Türrahmen breit. Rosifer ließ sich nicht stören und trank seinen Kaffee in Ruhe aus. Dann bedachte er seine Tischnachbarn mit einem herausfordernden Blick und fragte letztendlich ungeduldig: „Kommt ihr nun mit?", als sie sich nicht rührten.

Zögernd erhoben sie sich und Rosifer ging an Moody vorbei, die Treppe zur Halle hinauf. Als er sie betrat, kam gerade Snape die Treppe herunter und Rosifers Stirn runzelte sich augenblicklich. Warum war er allein und weshalb sah er so verbissen aus? Gut, der Kerl sah selten anders aus, doch in seinen Augen stand etwas, das Rosifer nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Er war in genug fremde Rollen geschlüpft, um zu wissen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Er nahm Snape genauer in Augenschein und seine Augen verengten sich. Was war das für eine Rötung um sein Auge? Er sah zur Treppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dass Anjolie ihrem heißgeliebten Severus nur verspätet folgen würde, doch sie kam nicht. Was war hier los?

Hinter Rosifer kamen die anderen in die Halle und schoben ihn zur Seite. Moody stürmte sofort auf Snape zu und forderte ihn auf, ihm umgehend zu folgen. Rosifer sah ihm zu, wie er im Versammlungsraum verschwand und hielt Remus am Arm fest, als dieser sich dem Trupp anschließen wollte.

„Warte! Ich gehe nach oben und schau nach, was Anjolie macht! Sieh du bitte zu, dass sie ihn da drinnen nicht in der Luft zerreißen!"

„Warum kommst du nicht mit? Anjolie schläft bestimmt noch, sonst wäre Severus bestimmt nicht allein nach unten gekommen!", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Rosifer und sah die Treppe hinauf. „Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl! Ich will nur mal zur Sicherheit nachschauen. Sollte sie noch schlafen, bin ich sofort wieder unten!" Remus runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber zögernd und folgte den anderen.

Rosifer brachte den Weg nach oben im Laufschritt hinter sich. Ging es ihr schlechter? Hatte Severus sie deshalb nicht mit hinuntergebracht? Doch warum sollte er sie dann allein lassen? Dieser Kerl war einfach zu schweigsam! Er musste erst noch lernen, sich anderen mitzuteilen und Rosifer würde es ihm gern beibringen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt!

Er erreichte ihre Tür und lauschte einen Moment, konnte aber nichts hören. Vielleicht schlief sie ja doch noch und er reagierte nur überzogen? Doch der Ausdruck in Snapes' Augen!

Beherzt griff er nach dem Knauf und drehte ihn vorsichtig. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und Rosifer steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt, um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Er brauchte nicht zu suchen, denn sie lag zusammengekauert auf dem Bett, wo sein Blick zuerst hinfiel.

Er schlüpfte durch die Öffnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Leise trat er ans Bett und sah, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sein Herz blieb kurz stehen, während er sie beobachtete und nach einem Atemzug suchte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete beruhigter durch, als er das regelmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust erkannte.

Rosifer ging um das Bett herum an ihre Seite. „Anjolie?", sprach er sie sanft an und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn erst jetzt bemerkt. Ausdruckslose Augen schauten zu ihm hoch und in Rosifers Magen landete der Kilimandscharo. _Was ist mit ihr geschehen?_

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er unbeholfen und hätte sich im selben Moment gern selbst in den Hintern getreten. Es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass nicht alle in Ordnung war!

Ihr Blick glitt wieder auf den imaginären Punkt an der Seite des Bettes, ohne auf seine Frage zu reagieren. _Kann ich ihr nicht verübeln! Würde ich auch nicht!_

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und lehnte sich ihr entgegen. „Was ist geschehen?", flüsterte er. Doch er hatte genauso wenig Erfolg. Rosifer sah sich hilflos um und entdeckte nichts, womit er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hätte erreichen können. Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war Snape. Doch der hatte sie in diesem Zustand allein gelassen und noch nicht einmal Hilfe für sie besorgt. Dieses Verhalten...

Rosifer sah Anjolie wieder an. „Hat _er_ dir das angetan?", fragte er, ohne darüber nachzudenken, welche Auswirkungen das auf sie haben könnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah ihn bestürzt an. „Was ist geschehen?", hakte er eindringlich nach, doch wieder antwortete sie ihm nicht, blickte ihn nur mit diesen großen, grünen Augen an.

Verzweifelt packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie hoch. „Anjolie, rede mit mir!", verlangte er. Sie flüsterte etwas, aber er konnte es nicht verstehen, so leise kam es heraus. Er zog sie an seine Schulter und legte den Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn, um den Kopf anzuheben. „Wie bitte?"

Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Blick. „Er ist weg!", flüsterte sie gebrochen, so dass er es gerade verstand.

„Wer?", fragte er nach, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Doch sie musste reden! Das konnte er spüren.

„S...", fing sie an, unterbrach aber, weil sie heftig schlucken musste. „Severus.", brachte sie letztendlich heraus und trotz der Qual, die er deutlich heraushören konnte, klang der Name wie eine Liebkosung.

„Was meinst du mit ‚weg'?"

„Er hat mich verlassen!" Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer noch immer leisen Stimme.

„Warum?", fragte Rosifer ungläubig. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Snape so etwas tun sollte. Er liebte sie doch!

„Bin unwürdig!", antwortete sie und sog zitternd Luft ein. Sie versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Mittlerweile verkrallte sie ihre Hand in seiner Jacke, als wolle sie doch den Halt suchen, den sie dafür brauchte.

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", fauchte Rosifer. Was war nur zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, dass sie sich so verhielt? Das war nicht Anjolie! Sie war nicht so unsicher und schwach! „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Er hat es mir gesagt! Bin nur ein wertloser Muggle, der andere dazu bringt, ihr Leben zu riskieren oder schlimmer noch, es zu lassen!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer zittriger. „Und er hat Recht! Ich habe immer nur Ärger gebracht! Mir war egal, was mit mir passiert und so habe ich ignoriert, was ich den Menschen um mich herum damit zumute. Seit meiner Rückkehr war das auch nicht besser. Immer noch das gleiche! Ich bin eine Gefahr und das wird sich nie ändern. Es ist schon besser, wenn er... wenn man sich von mir fernhält."

Rosifer hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er schob sie von sich weg, bis sie aufrecht saß und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Was du erzählst ist absolute Scheiße! Du bist nicht wertlos und du bist keine Gefahr für andere! Mir ist vor dir noch nie ein höheres Wesen begegnet, das sich mehr um das Wohl derer sorgte, die um sie herum waren oder auf ihre Unterstützung zählten! Du hast immer dein eigenes Wohl und deine Interessen hinten an gestellt, wenn es nötig war!"

„Aber ich bin kein höheres Wesen mehr! Und ich habe Severus und dich in Gefahr gebracht, weil ich einfach davongelaufen bin!" Ihre Augen wanderten stetig über sein Gesicht, bemüht, die Tränen, die sich darin sammelten, nicht freizulassen.

Er schnaubte und antwortete: „Weder Snape, noch ich waren deinetwegen in Gefahr! Die einzige, die unter deiner Flucht zu leiden hatte, warst du selbst!" All ihre Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Der Damm brach und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren vorbezeichneten Weg.

„Warum lebe ich, Rosifer?", schluchzte sie. „Wieso bin ich wieder da? Menschlich, hilflos... nutzlos?"

Rosifers Magen verkrampfte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber egal, welcher Grund deiner Rückkehr zugrunde liegt, du kamst als Mensch zurück und das muss eine Bedeutung haben!" Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange und zerstörte so die Bahn ihrer Tränen. „Ich habe noch nie von einem Engel, erst recht nicht von einem gefallenem, gehört, der das Glück hatte, ein neues Leben als Mensch führen zu dürfen." Er schämte sich für das plötzliche Neidgefühl, das in ihm hochkam. Sie hatte all das bekommen, was er sich je erträumt hatte.

„Glück?", schluchzte sie. „Du meinst wohl eher Bestrafung! Ohne Kraft und Unsterblichkeit unter die Wölfe geworfen zu werden, verstehe ich nicht unter Glück. Schutzlos den Bösartigkeiten ausgesetzt, die Menschen einander antun. Nein! Ich wurde für all meine Taten bestraft!"

Rosifer spürte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er würde seinen rechten Arm für die Chance geben, die sie erhalten hatte. „Sei nicht so undankbar!", schnauzte er sie an und bekam wegen ihres bestürzten Blickes umgehend ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Du hast eine zweite Chance erhalten!", fügte er deshalb sanfter hinzu. „Und die vollkommene, unvoreingenommene Liebe des Herrn, die er jedem Menschen zuteil werden lässt. Allein das zeigt, dass du gar nicht unwürdig sein kannst!", murmelte er und starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt zwischen sich und Anjolie.

„Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte sie. „Ich denke mal wieder nur an mich! Ich flenne dir hier was vor und beschwere mich über etwas, worüber du dich zutiefst freuen würdest! Es tut mir leid!" Sie schluckte heftig und Rosifers schlechtes Gewissen wuchs ins Unermessliche. _Du bist so ein dämlicher Egoist!_

Plötzlich wurde ihr Tränenfluss wieder stärker. „Warum liebt er mich denn nicht mehr?", fragte sie mit bebenden Lippen. Ihre Verzweiflung war greifbar und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ihr da wieder heraushelfen konnte. „Als ich ihn wiedertraf, glaubte ich, dass mein Leben jetzt endlich losgehen konnte. Ich weiß, dass er mich einmal geliebt hat. Wie kann das plötzlich vorbei sein? Es wird doch behauptet, dass die Liebe die stärkste Macht überhaupt sei. Wie kann sie dann einfach so vergehen? Ich versteh das nicht!... Ich will nicht allein sein, Rosifer!"

Er zog sie wieder an seine Brust und sie weinte herzerweichend. Rosifer kannte die Antwort auf ihre Fragen nicht. Einen Moment schlich sich der Gedanke ein, dass Snape sie wahrscheinlich nie richtig geliebt hatte. Doch das konnte und würde er ihr auf keinen Fall sagen! Er hatte heute schon genug Unsinn von sich gegeben! Außerdem hatte er die beiden gesehen und wollte nicht glauben, dass die Art von Blicken, die Snape ihr damals zugeworfen hatte, nicht aus Liebe resultierten. Aber eines stand fest: Dieser Kerl würde ihm für sein Verhalten Rede und Antwort stehen und wenn Rosifer ihn mit Gewalt dazu zwingen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in Snape gefahren ist!", begann er. „Doch es zeigt mir, dass er ein noch größerer Idiot ist, als ich immer angenommen hatte!" Er streichelte über ihren Kopf und wiegte sie hin und her.

„Was soll ich denn ohne ihn tun?", fragte sie nach einer Weile mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich hatte doch nur ihn und seine Liebe!"

„Also das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach Rosifer vehement. „Du hast auf jeden Fall mich, denn ich werde dich nicht einfach so wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden lassen! Wer soll mir denn bei Remus Tipps geben, wenn nicht du?" Sie stieß ein ersticktes Lachen aus, das aber sofort wieder versiegte. Doch für ihn war es ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. „Und ich bin ganz sicher, dass es in diesem Haus eine Menge Menschen gibt, die dich sehr gern haben! Außerdem, was ist mit denen, die dir in den letzten drei Monaten geholfen haben. Denen wirst du auch nicht egal sein!" Rosifer wusste, dass seine Worte kein Trost bei einer verlorenen Liebe waren, doch vielleicht halfen sie, um nicht ganz zu verzweifeln.

Ihre Schultern bebten unter seiner Hand und Rosifer hätte Snape erwürgen können. „Pscht! Es wird wieder werden! Ganz bestimmt!" Sie schluchzte heftig und Rosifer drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Es würde dir nicht zufällig helfen, wenn ich dir anbiete, ihm hinterherzulaufen und zu verprügeln?", fragte er mutlos und sie gab einen schnaubenden Laut von sich. „Ich kann das! Wirklich! Ich bin viel größer und stärker als er!"

Sie lachte wieder erstickt und löste sich von ihm. Mit den Handballen wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und schniefte. „Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig! Ich glaube, ich habe ihm schon ein blaues Auge verpasst!"

Rosifer zog die Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Du musst mir bei Gelegenheit erklären, wie du das geschafft hast!"

Sie starrte ihn stumm an und fragte dann: „Halt mich nicht für undankbar, aber wieso bist du eigentlich hier?" Ihre Stimme war ganz rau vom Weinen.

„Ich habe Snape allein runterkommen sehen und mich gewundert, wo du steckst!"

Ihre Lippen zitterten verdächtig und ihre Augen wurden wieder feucht. Rosifer fragte sich frustriert, was er jetzt wieder gesagt hatte. „Danke!", flüsterte sie. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist!" Er blinzelte erstaunt, lächelte dann aber und wischte ihr die letzte Träne von der Wange. „Mich hätte nichts davon abhalten können!"

„Wir sollten runter gehen!", schlug er vor, um die drückende Stille zu unterbrechen. „Der Orden hat sich versammelt und wird sich beraten, was wir als nächstes unternehmen. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, in Bezug auf Voldemort, sein neuestes Ziel und vor allem Dumbledore."

Anjolies Augen umschatteten sich, dann nickte sie und stand auf. Sie sah sich um und fragte: „Was soll ich anziehen? Sev... Severus hat meine Kleidung!" Er ging wieder um das Bett herum und sah sich im Zimmer um. Auf dem Stuhl lag ein Bündel und er holte es.

„Hier sind deine Sachen!" Er legte sie auf das Bett und hörte Anjolie ein „War ja klar!" flüstern. „Was meinst du?", hakte er nach.

„Warum sollte er sie vergessen und mitnehmen! Er will schließlich nichts mehr von mir!"

„Anjolie! Wäre es dir lieber, in diesem scheußlichen Nachthemd runter zu gehen?" Sie sah ihn schulterzuckend an und er verstand, dass sie das gern ertragen würde, wenn Snape es sich nur anders überlegte. _Oh, dieser Kerl machte ihn so was von rasend!_

Nachdem sie ihn eine Weile angestarrt hatte, fragte er sich, worauf sie wartete. Bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn nicht als Zuschauer brauchte. „Zieh dich an!" Damit ging er ans Fenster und starrte in den Nachbargarten.

„Du willst hier bleiben?", hörte er sie unsicher fragen.

„Ich weiche vorerst nicht von deiner Seite! Aber ich verspreche dir, ich schiele nicht!" Er hörte Stoff rascheln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aussicht außerhalb des Fensters.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich plötzlich so nett zu mir?", hörte er sie fragen. Er horchte überrascht auf. Das wusste er selbst nicht. Irgendwann, während ihres gemeinsamen Trips durch die Hölle, musste es geschehen sein. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht an den Auslöser dafür erinnern.

„Weil ich dich mag! Nimm es, wie es ist!", brummte er deshalb.

„Er wird auch da sein, oder!", stellte sie unsicher fest.

„Ja!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, ihn zu sehen, ohne die Fassung zu verlieren!"

„Du bleibst in meiner Nähe und siehst ihn am besten gar nicht an! Er verdient keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit! Und falls du ihn doch siehst, dann sag dir, wie bekloppt er ist, so eine tolle Frau wie dich, gehen zu lassen!"

„Du meinst wohl eher, zur Hölle zu schicken!", verbesserte sie ihn mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Vergiss nicht, dass du schon oft genug dort warst und jedes Mal heil wieder herausgekommen bist! Ihn wirst du auch überstehen!" Rosifer biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hoffte, dass sie bald ihre innere Stärke wiederfinden würde und verfluchte Snape dafür, dass er sie so geschwächt hatte. Er verdiente wirklich eine Tracht Prügel. Aber vielleicht fand sich ja noch die Gelegenheit!

„Wir können!", ertönte ihre leise Stimme. „Kann ich vorher noch ins Bad?" So weit war es schon gekommen, dass sie nicht mal mehr selbstbewusst genug war, um das selbst zu entscheiden. _Snape, du bist ein toter Mann!_

„Natürlich!", erinnerte er sich zu antworten und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**seufz** – Das wäre geschafft! Jetzt, wo ihr durch seid, versteht ihr sicher, warum ich so lange für das Chap brauchte. Es tat irgendwie weh, auseinander zu reißen, was ich selbst zusammengezimmert habe.

Wie wär's mit 'nem Kommi? Auch wenn ihr mir eure Wut ins Gesicht schreien wollt! Ich lese alles;-)

VLG Rosifer


	9. Ungewissheit

So, da bin ich wieder mit dem neuen Kapitelchen. Es geht etwas gesetzter, aber dafür nicht weniger interessant (hoffe ich wenigstens) zu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und nun zu meinen lieben, treuen Reviewern:

**Hi Torence: ** Buh, da scheine ich dich ja kalt erwischt zu haben und dann lasse ich dich mit dem Cliffhanger auch noch so lange warten. Aber die Milch und Kekse mussten erst mal wieder abtrainiert werden! (Trotzdem danke!)

**Hallöle Eva:** Wenigstens einer zufriedengestellt! - fleißig meine Sternchen polier - Mann, du bist ja in einer seltsamen Stimmung! So – ich weiß nicht – poetisch und weise drauf! – g –

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus dem HP-Universum, die Götter und Engel existierten auch schon, also habe ich nur Anjolie verbrochen, aber das werdet ihr mir hoffentlich nicht übel nehmen...

So! Und los gehts...

8. Kapitel – **Ungewissheit**

Anjolie saß zwischen Rosifer und Remus. Um sie herum schwirrten die Stimmen. Sie stritten darüber, ob Severus die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Anjolie hörte regungslos zu und wünschte, ihr wäre egal, was sie entschieden. Würde der Orden zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie ihm nicht trauen konnten, dann wäre das seine Fahrkarte ins Gefängnis und sie musste ihn nicht mehr sehen und ständig daran denken, was er von ihr hielt. Doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich gegen diese Gedanken, wollte für ihn reden und ihm helfen. Anjolie schloss ungläubig die Augen. _Da sieht man's, manche werden eben niemals schlau!_

Immer wieder kamen ihr seine Worte von vorhin in den Sinn. Das ganze Gespräch raste noch einmal durch ihre Gedanken. Erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, was er ihr alles an den Kopf geworden hatte.

Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Erinnerung abzuschütteln und spürte Rosifers Hand an ihrem Arm. Dankbar versuchte sie ihn anzulächeln, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass man ihre Grimasse auch nur im Ansatz als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte. Also drückte sie seine Hand und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch im Raum, froh darüber, ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben.

„Der beste Weg das herauszufinden, ist Professor Dumbledore zu fragen!", schnitt Professor McGonagalls scharfe Stimme durch den Raum.

„Ja, klar! Als ob der im Moment in der Lage wäre auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben!", schnappte Anjolie. Mit ihrer Geduld war es momentan nicht weit her und wenn sie gerade mal nicht damit beschäftigt war, über ihren Bruch mit Severus zu grübeln, brachte sie jedes unbedachte Wort zum Kochen.

Sie spürte sämtliche Augen auf sich und zwang sich Blickkontakt herzustellen. Etwas, wozu sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte. Anjolie hasste sich für diese Schwäche, die sie seit den letzten Minuten mit Severus in einer eisernen Klammer hielt. Sie würde sich lieber in einem Mauseloch verkriechen, als jemandem in die Augen zu schauen und zuzulassen, dass derjenige die gleichen Unzulänglichkeiten darin entdeckte, die auch Severus sah.

Anjolie schämte sich für sich selbst und das musste sie unbedingt beenden! Selbst in den letzten Monaten, als sie nichts über sich gewusst hatte, gehörte Aufgeben nie zu ihren Eigenschaften und jetzt das! Wie konnte sie innerhalb weniger Minuten ihre Stärke verlieren?

Sie sah McGonagall entschlossen an. Sie würde das jetzt beenden, also klammerte sie sich an jedes Quäntchen Wut, das in ihr steckte. Auch wenn diese sich weitestgehend gegen sie selbst richtete, war sie doch das einzige, woraus sie im Moment Kraft schöpfen konnte.

„Dumbledore ist nicht bei Bewusstsein!", begann sie ihre Bemerkung zu erklären. „Anscheinend hat es niemand für nötig gehalten, Ihnen das zu erzählen."

„Sobald er im St. Mungos ist, werden die Heiler ihm helfen könnten!", mischte sich Moody mit ein. „Mich wundert's, dass er in diesem Mugglehospital nicht schon längst gestorben ist!"

„In dem Hospital wird hervorragend für ihn gesorgt!", fauchte Anjolie. Warum hetzten diese blöden Zauberer eigentlich alle gegen die Muggle? „Wer sagt, dass eure Heiler ihm überhaupt helfen können? So toll seid ihr Zauberer nun auch wieder nicht! Ihr habt ihn ja nicht einmal ohne die Hilfe eines Muggles gefunden!"

Sie wusste, dass ihre Wut sich nun gegen die falschen richtete, doch es war so unglaublich befreiend, sie herauszulassen. Sie wollte so gern noch mehr sagen. Alles, was sie Severus vorhin hätte entgegenschleudern sollen, anstatt wie eine dumme Kuh mit den Tränen zu kämpfen! Sie hätte auf ihn einschlagen sollen, anstatt sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und seine Worte wirken zu lassen – sich selbst zu erniedrigen, indem sie glaubte, was er sagte. Er hatte sie doch nur so hinab ziehen können, weil sie es zugelassen hatte! Und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, dann machten die anderen da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte!

Die Wut beherrschte jetzt ihr Innerstes. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie dem empörten Gemurmel zuhörte, das ihre Äußerung ausgelöst hatte. „Auch, wenn euch meine Meinung nicht interessiert", begann sie, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass sie die Gespräche rüde unterbrach. „So glaube ich doch, dass es besser ist, Dumbledore bleibt, wo er jetzt ist! Dort ist er sicher und kein verdammter Voldemort oder Todesser würde auch nur auf die Idee kommen, ihn dort zu suchen!"

„Wieso sollten sie nicht?", fragte ein älterer Mann mit seichten roten Haaren. Anjolie schloss die Augen, als das kurze Flashback ihre Gedanken blockierte.

„...Voldemort unter dem Cruciatus, dass ihr Dumbledore bereits geholt hättet!", hörte sie Severus' Stimme, als sie wieder frei denken konnte, und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Für diese Reaktion hätte sie sich gern selbst geohrfeigt, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Seine Stimme brachte ihre Entschlossenheit zum Bröckeln.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, öffnete sie die Augen und starrte Arthur Weasley an. Sie zwang sich, den Blick auf ihm zu halten, damit ihre Augen ja nicht zu Severus wanderten. Ihre Wut reichte nicht mehr, um ihr dafür die Kraft zu geben.

„Aber das stimmt doch nicht!", stellte Mr. Weasley erstaunt fest.

„Was Sie nicht sagen!", spottete Anjolie angestrengt. „Wäre es Ihnen lieber, ich hätte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und ihn schnurstracks zu dem alten Mann geführt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", widersprach er sofort. „Aber Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, soll doch merken, wenn man ihn belügt!" _Also war mein Gefühl doch nicht so falsch!_

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, nachdem er es nach unserem kleinen Plausch kaum abwarten konnte, meinen Lügen, oder sagen wir doch lieber – Halbwahrheiten – zu folgen."

„Was hast du ihm denn noch für Lügen aufgetischt?", fragte Rosifer neugierig von der Seite.

„Das kommt später dran!", lächelte sie ihrem momentan einzigen Freund zu. „Jetzt sollten wir erst das Thema Dumbledore abhandeln!"

„Wir können ihn unmöglich in den Händen der Muggle lassen! Sie können ihm dort doch gar nicht helfen!", klagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Aber im St. Mungos ist er auf keinen Fall sicher!", beharrte Anjolie. „Dort gibt es zu viele Verräter und wer weiß, ob er es unbeschadet bis nach Hogwarts schafft!"

„Was sollen wir denn dann tun?", fragte die ratlose Mrs. Weasley ihren Mann.

„Habt ihr einen guten, vertrauenswürdigen Heiler, der bereit wäre, Dumbledore im St. Marys zu untersuchen?", lenkte Anjolie ein und sah zwischen den Weasleys und Professor McGonagall hin und her.

„Ja, Heiler Worthington vom St. Mungos ist einer der Besten!", warf Moody. „Ich muss es wissen, er hat mich oft genug zusammengeflickt! Außerdem ist er ein guter Bekannter von Albus. Ich bin sicher, er würde es ihm zuliebe tun!"

„Fragen Sie ihn doch bitte, ob er mit ins St. Marys kommt. Dann wird er ja feststellen können, was nötig ist, um Dumbledore wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und es kann immer noch entschieden werden, was am Besten ist! Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass der ganze Vorgang so seriös wie möglich verlaufen sollte! Außerdem wäre es günstig, wenn der Heiler Mugglekleidung trägt. Diese Kutten sind eindeutig zu auffällig!"

Die Ordensmitglieder schienen nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Die größte Zahl stimmte aber zu und die anderen fügten sich. Naja, alle, bis auf einen...

„Du redest, als ginge dich das Ganze etwas an!", ertönte Severus' kalte Stimme und Anjolies Körper verkrampfte sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, so schwer fühlte sich ihr Magen an. „Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, noch einmal an den Ort deiner Entführung zurückzugehen? Das ist der erste Ort, an dem man dich suchen wird!"

Anjolie sah ihn nicht an, starrte nur ins Leere. Sie konnte einfach nicht, daran hatte sich nichts geändert! „Ich habe dort noch einiges zu erledigen!", fauchte sie, womit ihre Absicht, kühl zu antworten, fehlschlug. „Außerdem muss ich mich vorläufig abmelden. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass sich die Menschen, die mich die letzten Monate unterstützten, wegen meines Verschwindens Sorgen machen!"

„Das wäre doch nichts Neues! Du hast also vor, länger hier zu bleiben! Warum? Unser Kampf gegen Voldemort muss dich nicht interessieren!" Anjolie hätte ihm gern ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass ihn ihre Gründe einen Scheißdreck angingen. Doch das hätte zuviel von ihren chaotischen Gefühlen verraten. Und diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall gönnen!

„_Ich_ schickte Voldemort zu den Tuatha!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich muss mit ihnen reden, sie warnen, es erklären und vielleicht besteht sogar die Chance, dass sie uns gegen Voldemort helfen!" Chaos wütete in ihrem Kopf und sie fragte sich, wie sie so schnell auf diese Antwort gekommen war und ob sie damit nicht zuviel versprach.

„Und wieder ‚uns'!", giftete Severus weiter und Anjolie spürte die verwirrten Blicke aller Anwesenden zwischen sich und Severus hin und her gleiten. „Warum kannst du nicht verstehen, dass kein ‚uns' existiert! Du bist jetzt ein Muggle und solltest unter deinesgleichen bleiben! Geh zurück in dein Kloster, verschließ die Tür hinter dir und überlass den Kampf denen, die etwas davon verstehen! Es gibt nichts, was du dazu beitragen kannst!"

Anjolie war, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Es war bereits unerträglich gewesen, als er ihr das hinter verschlossenen Türen gesagt hatte, doch hier, vor aller Augen...

„Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang!", fuhr Rosifer dazwischen und schob sich vor Anjolie, um sie vor Severus abzuschirmen. „Es gibt hier keinen, der mehr über Kampfstrategien weiß, als Anjolie und ihre 5000 Jahre Lebenserfahrung und Kenntnisse über viele magische Wesen und Völker sind wohl auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen! Und seit wann, bitte sehr, zählst du dich denn wieder zu ‚uns'? Bis jetzt steht nicht fest, ob du vertrauenswürdig genug bist, um wieder in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden!"

Bei Rosifers letztem Satz spürte Anjolie wieder ein Ziehen im Magen. Einen Moment wollte sie gegen seine Art, wie er mit Severus sprach, angehen. Was war es nur, dass sie ihn noch immer in Schutz nehmen wollte?_ Du bis so dumm, so dumm! _

Ihr Blick fiel auf Ginny, die zwei Reihen vor ihr saß und sie besorgt ansah. Anjolie senkte sofort die Augen. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sich die Sorge schnell in Mitleid verwandeln würde.

„Moody, am besten du fragst den Heiler gleich heute und sobald er bereit ist, gehen wir zu Dumbledore. Ich werde die beiden begleiten. Das sollte genug Schutz bieten und nicht zuviel Aufsehen erregen!" Moody nickte auf Rosifers Vorschlag, schien jedoch nicht begeistert, vom Besuchertrupp ausgeschlossen zu werden.

„Ich möchte noch einmal auf die Tuatha zurückkommen!", meldete sich Professor McGonagall. „Was hat es nun mit ihnen auf sich? Wie und warum sind sie plötzlich in unsere Belange verwickelt?"

„Ich habe Voldemort zu Lir, einem Gott der Tuatha, geschickt, wo er sich dessen Kessel holen soll!", antwortete Anjolie schuldbewusst. _Und habe damit noch mehr Unschuldige mit hineingezogen._ Sie versuchte, sich von Severus' neuer Attacke zu erholen, konnte seine Kälte jedoch noch immer nicht ertragen. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach ignorieren? Hatte er das nicht auch von ihr verlangt?

Plötzlich spürte sie Rosifers Ellbogen und schaute auf. „Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, ich verstehe nicht ganz!", hörte sie Prof. McGonagalls ungeduldige Stimme. Anjolie biss die Zähne zusammen. _Reiß dich zusammen! Du warst immer stark, also sei es auch jetzt und konzentrier dich! Hier gibt es wichtigere Probleme, als deine!_ Sie atmete durch, sammelte ihre Gedanken und begann zu erzählen, während sie ihr gebrochenes Herz in den hintersten Winkel verdrängte.

„Voldemort wollte unbedingt wissen, wie er unsterblich werden kann. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber er hat sich ziemlich ins Zeug gelegt, um an seine Informationen heranzukommen! Dazu gehörte auch, mir mein Gedächtnis wiederzubeschaffen und mir einen Zauber aufzuerlegen, der mich zwang, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, als ich nicht freiwillig kooperieren wollte." Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hörten sich ihre Worte wie eine Verteidigung an. _Bleib bei den Fakten!_

„Bei seiner erneuten Frage nach Unsterblichkeit kamen mir zig Möglichkeiten in den Sinn, zusammengetragen von unzähligen Erinnerungsbruchstücken." Anjolie stockte und überlegte, was genau sie dazu gebracht hatte, ausgerechnet den Kessel zu wählen. „Doch trotz des Zaubers wurde eine warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf immer lauter. Eine Stimme, die mich veranlasste, eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, die... sagen wir mal, nicht so absolut wäre, wie einige andere. Aber es war so schwer, sich gegen seinen Willen aufzulehnen, also ließ ich ihn wählen und er brachte mich auf eine naheliegende Variante: den Kessel des Lir."

„Er sucht also einen neuen Weg unsterblich zu werden und du hast ihm einen genannt?", fragte Harry wütend und bei Anjolie schaltete plötzlich alles auf Verteidigungsmodus.

„Nett zusammengefasst!", fauchte sie ihn an. Hatte er jetzt auch vor, sie fertig zu machen? Es reichte ihr allmählich!

„Wie konntest du das tun?", schrie Harry und sprang auf, wurde von Ginny aber wieder auf den Stuhl gezogen.

„Oh, er hat so charmant gefragt, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen!", spottete sie, wütend über seine Reaktion. _Als ob ich eine große Wahl gehabt hätte!_

„Lasst diese unsinnige Streiterei?", schritt Professor McGonagall ein. „Kann das bedeuten, dass Voldemort jetzt schon unsterblich sein könnte?", fragte sie Anjolie direkt. Anjolie schluckte ihr sofortiges schlechtes Gewissen hinunter. Anscheinend dachte nicht nur Severus, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten eine Gefahr für andere darstellte. Jetzt war sie auch noch daran schuld, dass dieser Verbrecher noch mächtiger werden könnte, als er es bereits war.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", antwortete sie auf McGonagalls Frage und hoffte, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Auch wenn es sich jetzt so angehört hat, ist es nicht so einfach, an den Kessel heranzukommen bzw. überhaupt erst einmal in den _sidhe_ zu kommen. Wenn ein Mensch absichtlich die Anderswelt betreten will, so hat er mit massiver Gegenwehr zu rechnen! Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, dass Voldemort allein dadurch erledigt wird."

„Welche Art von Gegenwehr?", hakte Moody nach.

„Das liegt jeweils an der Person, die Zutritt begehrt! Ich glaube, je stärker die Person ist, desto enormer ist die Gegenwehr. Dabei kann es sich um einfache Irrlichter, um Nebel, plötzlich erscheinende Mauern bis hin zu Dämonen oder Ungeheuern handeln."

„Du glaubst?" fragte Moody unwirsch und kniff sein normales Auge zusammen.

„Ja, ich glaube!", entgegnete sie heftig. Sie hatte wirklich die Nase voll davon, angegriffen zu werden! „Ich kann hier nicht aus Erfahrung sprechen, da ich immer in Begleitung eines Gottes war, wenn ich die Anderswelt betrat und daher von derartigen Angriffen verschont blieb!"

„Welchen Gottes?", raunte Rosifer neben ihr und Anjolie nuschelte: „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!"

„Vielleicht doch! Er könnte uns auch helfen in die Anderswelt zu kommen!", rief Ginny und Anjolie massierte sich mit beiden Händen die Stirn, als erneute Flashbacks ihr Hirn malträtierten.

„Das bezweifle ich doch stark!", murmelte Anjolie, nachdem die Bilder von dem blondgelockten Gott mit goldfarbenen Augen endlich verschwunden waren. Ein blonder Hüne, der sie mal liebevoll, mal wütend angesehen hatte und sie waren nicht als Freunde auseinandergegangen! Nein, sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihnen helfen würde und dabei hätten sie ihn doch so gut gebrauchen können... den Gott des Heilens!

„Bist du dir das sicher?", bohrte Ginny hartnäckig.

„Ganz sicher! Zur Unterstützung sollten wir uns lieber an einen anderen Gott wenden!" _Einen, der nicht noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen hat!_

„Ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz, das du hinter dir gelassen hast?", gurrte Rosifer und mit der bisherigen Ablenkung war es vorbei. Die Erinnerung an ihr eigenes gebrochenes Herz und Severus war sofort wieder da und zog sie zurück in den Abgrund.

„Wohl eher verletzter Stolz! Göttern kann man das Herz nicht brechen!", flüsterte sie und wünschte sich im Moment selbst diesen verdammten Kessel, um den Schmerz zu verbannen. Würde sie ihn jemals wieder loswerden? Wie schafften das andere Menschen? Wie konnten sie weiterleben?

„Wie können wir denn mit den Tuatha Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte McGonagall und riss Anjolie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„_Ich _werde mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen!", erwiderte Anjolie ruhig. „Aber das wird erst geschehen, wenn ich weiß, was bei Voldemort rausgekommen ist! Es kann ja durchaus sein, dass dieses Problem sich bereits von selbst erledigt hat!"

„Das ist zweifelhaft!", ertönte unerwartet Severus Stimme und Anjolie zuckte zusammen. _Bitte, nicht schon wieder!_ Zögernd schielte sie zu ihm hinüber und erwartete einen weiteren Angriff seinerseits. „Der dunkle Lord wird sich nicht von ein paar Ungeheuern aufhalten lassen! Nicht zu vergessen, dass er mindestens ein Dutzend seiner besten Todesser bei sich hat!" Er sah Rosifer an und fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht dabei?"

Anjolie bemerkte, wie sich Rosifer aufrichtete und schämte sich für ihre Erleichterung, zur Abwechslung mal nicht das Ziel von Severus' beißenden Kommentaren zu sein.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir beide genug vermasselt und stehen bei ihm ganz unten in der Rangordnung seiner geschätzten Todesser! Wir sind wohl beide ziemlich nutzlos zur Spionage in seinen Reihen geworden!", entgegnete Rosifer in seiner abfälligsten Tonlage und Anjolie kam nicht umhin, ihn für seine Beherrschung zu bewundern. _Wenigstens einer, der sich von ihm nicht unterkriegen lässt! _Sie lugte an ihm vorbei und sah, wie Severus' Kiefer arbeiteten. Schnell lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _Das geschieht ihm recht!_

„Gesetz dem Fall, Severus hat Recht und Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erhält Zugang zur Anderswelt, gibt es dann auch dort Gegenwehr?", wollte Arthur Weasley wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Anjolie wahrheitsgemäß. „Schon vor langem sind die Tuatha immer mehr in Vergessenheit geraten. Ich weiß nicht, wie stark sie sind und ob sie ihm Widerstand leisten können."

„Was hat ihre Popularität mit ihrem Widerstand zu tun?", fragte McGonagall verwirrt.

„Ihre Kraft und ihre Stärke sind abhängig vom Glauben der Menschen. Im schlimmsten Fall schläft alles in der Anderswelt!" Nachdem sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr wirklich schlecht. Bis jetzt war sie nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das auch eine Option sein könnte. Wer sagte denn, ob der Kessel noch existierte und Voldemort ihn überhaupt finden konnte?

„Also können wir wirklich nur abwarten?", fragte das Oberhaupt der Weasleys.

„Nein!", antwortete Anjolie, für die der Gedanke der Untätigkeit momentan absolut unerträglich war. „Es könnten Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, indem mehr über die Tuatha herausgefunden wird. Ihre Fähigkeiten, der Standort anderer _sidhe_, Möglichkeiten, sie herbeizurufen oder ohne Schwierigkeiten in die Anderswelt zu gelangen. Sollte Voldemort nicht wieder auftauchen, so seid ihr dadurch nicht dümmer geworden. Schafft er es jedoch, so braucht ihr die Hilfe der Tuatha und aller vorhandenen Macht, die noch hinter ihnen steht. Und vielleicht können sie noch einige andere magische Wesen dazu überreden, euch zu unterstützen."

Ihre Worte lösten eine weitere Diskussionswelle aus. Anjolie spürte die Spannung und die Furcht im Raum und fragte sich, woher diese Menschen bisher ihre Kraft genommen hatten, gegen einen so furchterregenden Gegner anzutreten, wo sie doch jederzeit Gefahr liefen zu sterben oder geliebte Menschen zu verlieren.

Und sie hatte es wieder geschafft, noch mehr Chaos zu verbreiten. Vielleicht sollte sie auch aus dem Kessel kosten und sich den Tuatha anschließen. Sie könnte die Göttin des Chaos werden. Das Talent und die Erfahrung waren eindeutig vorhanden!

„Komm mit in die Küche! Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen starken Kaffee gebrauchen!", unterbrach Rosifer ihre Selbstvorwürfe und zog sie hoch. Der Raum hatte sich weitestgehend geleert und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie vor sich hingebrütet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht!", entgegnete sie leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment Gesellschaft ertragen kann, geschweige denn eine gute Gesellschafterin wäre!" Am liebsten würde sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen und sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid ertränken. Wo war nur ihre Wut? Warum musste sich das bisschen Kraft, die sie dadurch besaß auch noch in Luft auflösen? Aber hatte sie nicht das gute Recht, sich selbst zu bemitleiden? Hatte sie nicht etwas Kostbares unwiederbringlich verloren?

„Schluss damit!", schimpfte Rosifer und sie schrak auf. Er zog sie an Ginny und dem Trio vorbei zur Tür. Anjolie sah auf den Boden und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit den Jugendlichen. Sie konnte ihre Fragen jedoch fast körperlich spüren.

Sie wollte wirklich nicht in die Küche und darauf warten, dass sie ihr folgten und mit ihren Fragen löcherten! Und das würden sie bestimmt! Ob sie Rosifer bitten konnte, die anderen einzuweihen, während sie die nächsten zwei Wochen in ihrem Zimmer blieb und darauf wartete, dass sich die Neugierde legte?

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich in deinem Schneckenhaus verkriechst und diesen Mistkerl gewinnen lässt!", bestimmte Rosifer plötzlich, während er sie in Richtung Küche schob. Soviel zu dieser Frage!

Müde sah sie zu ihm auf und ihr Blick streifte die Gruppe, an denen sie gerade vorbeigingen. Severus war unter ihnen und das Eis in seinen Augen zeigte, dass er Rosifers Worte gehört hatte. Oder würde er sie jetzt immer so ansehen? Anjolie wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie sein Lächeln nie wieder sehen würde. Ihre Beine wurden plötzlich schwer und sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße. Rosifer hielt sie am Arm fest und auch Remus war auf einmal zur Stelle und stützte ihre andere Seite. _Du bist so peinlich!_

„Was hast du?", fragte er.

„Entschuldige bitte! Ich sollte vielleicht noch etwas schlafen." Sie spürte ihre Kehle eng werden und die Tränen erneut aufsteigen. _Ich muss unbedingt weg hier! _Sie sollten sie so nicht sehen – weinend und schwach! _Er_ sollte sie nicht so sehen!

Anjolie wusste, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren und es keinem entgehen würde. Doch sie hatte ihre Gefühle einfach nicht im Griff! Warum war sie nicht stark genug, um sich zu kontrollieren? _Du musst hier weg!_

„Rosifer, was...", setzte Remus an und Anjolies Kopf ruckte hoch. _Nein, nicht!_ Sie wollte nicht mehr, dass er es erzählte. Wollte nicht mehr, dass sie von ihrem Versagen erfuhren. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn verzweifelt. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ernst und verstand. Doch in seinen Augen sah sie, dass er nicht einverstanden war.

„Bitte!", flehte sie und schämte sich für sich selbst. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sie hoffte nur: _Bitte, versteh doch! Ich kann jetzt nicht!_

„Also gut!", gab er widerwillig nach. „Komm mit hoch!" Er fasste sie um die Taille und ging mit ihr zu Treppe.

„Anjolie!", hörte sie Ginny rufen und ein Wimmern entschlüpfte ihr. Sie packte panisch Rosifers Jacke und hörte ihn seufzen. _Wie sehr muss er mich für meine Schwäche verachten!_

„Schon gut!" murmelte er und wimmelte Ginny energisch ab. „Jetzt nicht! Anjolie ist noch sehr schwach von dem Erlebten und muss sich jetzt ausruhen. Ihr könnt morgen mit ihr sprechen!"

„Aber...", protestierte Ginny, verstummte aber sofort wieder. Rosifer musste sie mit einem seiner unheilvollen Blicke zur Ruhe gebracht haben und Anjolie bedauerte, dass Ginny dieses Verhalten ihretwegen ertragen musste. Andererseits war sie aber auch dankbar dafür, dass Rosifer seinen Weg mit ihr fortsetzte. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett und ihre Ruhe haben.

„Einen Tag, Anjolie!", raunte Rosifer in ihr Ohr. „Mehr Zeit gebe ich dir nicht, um ihm hinterher zu trauern! Mehr verdient er nicht!"

Ihr wurde noch schwerer ums Herz. _Ein Tag? _Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie die nächste Stunde überstehen sollte!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Nebel lichtete sich und er verließ die Welt, die so bar jeden Lebens war. Vorsichtig tat er ein paar Schritte in die Höhle zurück, aus der sie so knapp entkommen waren. Seine Todesser folgten ihm und stellten sich sofort in Kampfposition. Würden sie mit einem erneuten Angriff rechnen müssen?

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder in der Burg zu sein und diesem kleinen Miststück zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, belogen zu werden. Sie hatte ihn schlichtweg in eine Falle geschickt und er war so auf sein Ziel fixiert gewesen, dass er die Lüge nicht durchschaut hatte. So weit war es mit ihm schon gekommen, dass er eine fette Lüge nicht mehr bemerkte!

Voldemort schaute sich in der Höhle um, in der sich das Schimmern des Durchgangs zum _sidhe_ reflektierte. Als sie sich dem Spalt genähert hatten, waren ein Drache und ein Bergtroll auf sie losgegangen und Voldemort fragte sich im Nachhinein, wie die beiden überhaupt in diese Höhle gepasst hatten oder sie noch den Platz fanden, diesen Ungetümen zu entwischen.

Doch der kurze Kampf hatte auch seine Opfer gefordert. Vom ersten Feuerstoß wurden Weller und Crabbe in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt und Voldemort war sofort klar gewesen, dass es sich hier um keinen normalen Drachen handeln konnte. So zeigte auch kein Zauber, den sie anwandten, die übliche Wirkung auf die Angreifer. Sie hatten sie lediglich aufhalten können und mit Mühe und Not durch den Spalt, der sich wie blau leuchtendes Wasser gebärdete, verschwinden können, ohne die leiseste Ahnung, was sie dahinter erwartete.

Mit äußerster Wachsamkeit war er in die Anderswelt hinübergetreten und auf einen völlig unerwarteten Anblick gestoßen. In früheren Jahren hatte er von der Anderswelt gelesen. Sie wurde als blühender Hort beschrieben, mit einem Übermaß an Pflanzen, Tieren und Genuss. Ein Ort, an dem kein Traum ungeträumt bliebe.

Nun, dies hier war wohl eher ein Alptraum! Abgestorbene Bäume, ausgetrockneter, felsiger Boden, wolkenverhangener Himmel, der durch hohen Nebel kaum auszumachen war. Kein Land eines Gottes würdig! Kein Land seiner würdig!

Nachdem sich keiner auf sie gestürzt hatte, folgten sie einem Weg, dem einzigen Zeichen, dass einmal so etwas wie Zivilisation in dieser Welt vorhanden gewesen sein musste. Ihm war, als wären sie ewig gewandert und langsam wurde in seinem Kopf eine Stimme laut, die in ihm die Frage aufwühlte, ob dieses verlogene Weib ihm auch bezüglich des Kessels einen Bären aufgebunden hatte.

Dann zeigte sich eine Burg am Horizont. Auch dort wirkte alles wie ausgestorben. Nichts zu sehen, von der Pracht, die hier einmal vorgeherrscht haben musste. Keine Spur von den mächtigen Göttern, die hier ehemals gelebt hatten. Aber im Thronsaal fand er, was er so ungeduldig gesucht hatte. Unscheinbar, doch mit eindeutigen Beweisen der Macht.

Voldemort packte den Kessel unter seinem Arm fester und drehte sich zu seinen Todessern um. In dem Moment brach der Lärm erneut aus. Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit anderem zuwandte, stürzten der Drache und der Troll wieder aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Er fuhr sofort wieder herum und schickte Schockzauber aus, die einzigen Flüche, welche genug Wirkung auf die Angreifer ausübten, um Handeln zu können. Er peilte die Augen des Drachen an, während er hinter einem Felsvorsprüngen Schutz suchte.

Sobald er in Sicherheit war, hörte er auf zu kämpfen. Sollten sich seine Leute um das Problem kümmern! Er hingegen suchte den schnellsten Weg hinaus aus der Höhle und der war gleich in seiner Nähe. Zu seiner Rechten lag der Eingang zu einer Nebenhöhle, die am anderen Ende aus der Höhle hinausführte.

Der Nachteil war nur, dass der Drache von seiner Position aus ebenso in die Nebenhöhle gelangen konnte und die ganzen Feuerstöße gegen seinen Felsen zeigten Voldemort, dass dieses Mistvieh vor allem auf ihn aus war.

Was sollte das? Er wollte doch gar nicht mehr in die Anderswelt! Oder wussten diese Monster, dass er etwas mitgenommen hatte, was ihrem Gott gehörte? Wenn, dann würde er ihnen nicht entkommen können! Sie würden ihm zweifellos überallhin folgen, bis sie hatten, was sie wollten.

Voldemort ließ alles, was er einmal über alte Magie gelernt hatte, Revue passieren. Wie konnte er dieses magische Band zerstören?

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Öffnung zum _sidhe_. Die Störenfriede waren aufgetaucht, als sie sich dem Durchgang genähert hatten! Das musste die Verbindung sein! Die beiden konnten unmöglich hier leben! Ihr Erscheinen hatte mit der Magie des Durchgangs zu tun! Eine Magie, die von der Anderswelt ausging. Diese Verbindung musste er kappen?

Kurzentschlossen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Durchgang und schickte einen Fluch ab. Nichts! Der Fluch ging glatt durch. Er biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander. Anscheinend konnte seine Magie auch dem Durchgang nichts anhaben!

Seine Augen wurden schmal, als ihm ein neuer zerstörerischer Gedanke kam. Krachend brachen nach einem erneuten Fluch riesige Felsstücke aus der Decke über dem Durchgang, fielen hinein oder versperrten die Öffnung selbst. Immer wieder bombardierte er die Höhle selbst, bis der Eingang zum _sidhe_ vollkommen versperrt war und letztendlich auch das Schimmern immer schwächer wurde... Und mit dem Durchgang verschwanden die Wächter. Sie wurden durchscheinender, bis sie sich ganz in Luft auflösten.

Mit einem triumphalen Gefühl erhob er sich und ging, ohne auf seine Todesser zu achten, in die Nebenhöhle, um letztendlich ganz in die Freiheit hinauszutreten. Mit Leichtigkeit überwand er den felsigen Strand, blieb an einem geeigneten Ort stehen und apparierte zurück nach Schottland.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich sofort in Richtung Burg in Bewegung. Er war seinen Ziel so nah! Jetzt dauerte es nicht mehr lange und er wäre endlich unsterblich! Er besäße eine Unsterblichkeit die ihm weder Dumbledore, noch Potter wieder nehmen konnten! Und dann stand seinen Plänen nichts mehr im Weg.

Zuerst würde er sein Erbe in Besitz nehmen, wofür er Hogwarts einnehmen müsste. Auch dafür hatte er bereits handfeste Pläne geschmiedet. Und von Hogwarts bis zur Welt war es nur ein kleiner Sprung. _Vorausgesetzt, dieses Weib hatte bezüglich der Wirkung des Kessels nicht gelogen!_

Voldemort wurde langsamer bei diesem Gedanken. Er würde sie noch einmal verhören müssen und diesmal durfte keine blinde Gier seine Sinne vernebeln! Im Gegenteil, bei ihr musste er seine Sinne schärfen! Sie war ein nicht zu verachtender Gegner! Doch sie würde ihn nicht noch einmal belügen! Das schwor er sich. Er kam nicht umhin, ihre Stärke und außergewöhnliche Selbstbeherrschung zu bemerken, da sie es selbst unter _seinem_ Imperius-Fluch geschafft hatte, ihm zu widerstehen. Er würde es genießen, sie zu zerstören!

Seine Schritte wurden wieder ausholender. Er sah auf, um den Ort seines Triumphes im Licht der untergehenden Sonne zu betrachten und spürte, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. In der Außenmauer der Burg klaffte ein riesiges Loch.

Rasend vor Wut umklammerte er den Kessel. Wer wagte es, _ihn_ anzugreifen? In Windeseile brachte der die letzte Distanz hinter sich und begutachtete das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. War das überhaupt ein Angriff gewesen? Die Trümmer lagen alle außerhalb der Burg und ließen darauf schließen, dass da jemand mit Gewalt _hinaus_ gewollt hatte! SIE! Wer anders als _sie,_ hätte einen Grund gehabt, so dringend hinaus zu wollen? Und wer sonst, musste deshalb die halbe Mauer wegsprengen? Sein Zauber musste sie aufgehalten haben und anscheinend steckte bei weitem mehr in ihr, als er bisher angenommen hatte!

Er lief über den zerstörten Burghof und seine Wut wurde grenzenlos. Wer war sie, dass sie es schaffte und wagte, solch eine Verwüstung in seiner Burg zu hinterlassen? Wohl kaum das Muggleweib, als das sie sich hingestellt hatte!

Voldemort betrachtete den Kessel unter seinem Arm plötzlich mit anderen Augen. Eines stand fest: Er würde bei seinem Gebrauch Vorsicht walten lassen und bestimmt nicht der Erste sein, der von der darin zubereiteten Speise aß! Wer wusste, was es wirklich mit diesem Kessel auf sich hatte!

Er schlängelte sich um die Löcher im Hof und ging in die Burg. Das entschuldigende Winseln seiner Leute angewidert ignorierend, steuerte er seinen Studiertisch an, stellte den Kessel sorgfältig darauf ab und setzte sich in seinen Lehnstuhl. Nur ein einziges Mal horchte er auf, als die Tatsache erwähnt wurde, dass sein Flüchtling Unterstützung gehabt hatte.

Doch auch, wenn das hieß, dass sie für dieses Chaos nicht allein zuständig war, würde er seine warnende innere Stimmen nicht ignorieren! „Seht zu, dass ihr das Chaos wieder in Ordnung bringt!", befahl er mit einem Wink nach draußen und begann Informationen zusammenzutragen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny saß am Küchentisch und starrte in ihren Kürbissaft. Sie hatte kaum schlafen können und die Tatsache, dass sich ihre ehemalige ‚Trainerin' ein Stockwerk tiefer befand, spielte eine nicht zu verachtende Rolle dabei. Anjolie hatte sich während der Versammlung so seltsam benommen und was war mit Snape los? Warum war er so auf sie losgegangen?

Sie drehte das Glas gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingerspitzen. Seit dem Kampf zu Silvester hatte sie kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen gehabt. Kurz nach Anjolies Tod... Verschwinden war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Voldemort und seine Todesser waren, zusammen mit Werwölfen, Vampiren und Dementoren, scharenweise über die Zaubererwelt hereingebrochen. Ohne Erbarmen säten sie Furcht, Vernichtung und Misstrauen zwischen den Zauberern. Ihre Mutter sagte, dass es noch schlimmer wäre, als vor Voldemorts Niederlage gegen Harry.

In der Zeit, während sie von Anjolie auf den Kampf mit Uttuku vorbereitet wurde, hatte Dumbledore Harry mehr in Beschlag genommen. Erst als sie ihren Kampf hinter sich hatte, war ihr klar geworden wie sehr.

Dann jagte Dumbledore ihn hinter den Seelensplittern her und Ginny hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, Harry zu begleiten. Sie hatte es gar nicht erwarten können, gegen Voldemort und seine dunkle Armee zu kämpfen.

Hilflos und nutzlos hatte sie sich in Hogwarts gefühlt, während ihre Eltern und Brüder im Orden ihr Leben riskierten und Harry immer mehr Zeit mit dem Direktor verbrachte. Außerdem hatte sie Anjolie sehr vermisst. Während der wenigen Monate war Anjolie wie eine ältere Schwester für sie geworden und genauso hatte sie um sie getrauert. Der einzige, der ihren Schmerz über ihren Verlust hätte nachempfinden können, war Snape. Doch der war wie immer zu eigenbrödlerisch gewesen, um seinen Schmerz mit anderen zu teilen, geschweige denn, anderen zu helfen.

Aber jetzt war sie wieder da! Ganz in der Nähe und doch unerreichbar. Rosifer schottete sie vor jedem ab und beantwortete keine Fragen. Wie auch? Er war die ganze Zeit bei ihr im Zimmer! Selbst Remus wusste nicht, was los war und das sollte was heißen!

Rosifer hatte bisher jede freie Minute mit ihm verbracht und alles besprochen, nur hier verschloss er sich vollkommen. Und das passte Remus gar nicht! Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich irrte, doch Ginny glaubte, ihn ziemlich häufig vor Anjolies Tür herumlungern zu sehen. Wenn sie selbst nicht so neugierig gewesen wäre, hätte sie seine Ungeduld schon amüsant finden können.

„Hey, sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?" Harry hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und mit der Schulter angestoßen. Sie sah in seine leuchtenden, grünen Augen und seufzte.

„Wie lange bleiben sie noch da oben?", beschwerte sie sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihre Frage sowieso nicht beantworten konnte. „Er sagte, wir könnten morgen mit ihr sprechen. Heute ist morgen! Wo sind sie?"

Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augen und er sah auf seine Hände, die ineinander verschlungen auf dem Tisch ruhten. „Ich weiß es nicht! Aber sie sah so aus, als könne sie eine Menge Ruhe gebrauchen!"

„Ich weiß, aber was ist mit ihr? Sie sah nicht müde oder schwach aus, wie man es nach einem solchen Erlebnis erwarten könnte. Sie wirkte so niedergeschlagen! Was ist nur passiert?"

„Niedergeschlagen?", wiederholte Harry. „Verzweifelt wäre wohl das passendere Wort!"

„Aber warum?", fragte Ginny beharrlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", stieß Harry aus und stand auf. Er ging zum Ofen und stieß ein Stück Holz mit dem Fuß gegen den Eisenschutz. „Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du! Und dabei würde ich ihr doch so gern einige Fragen stellen!"

„Ja, ich wüsste auch gern, wie sie wieder zurückkommen konnte. Remus sagte zwar, dass sie es auch nicht weiß wie, aber... ach, ich weiß nicht! Ich war einfach nur so glücklich, sie wiederzusehen!"

Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich würde lieber wissen wollen, was sie noch über die Tuatha zu erzählen hat und ob es einen Weg gibt, Voldemort zu vernichten, selbst wenn der Kessel ihn unsterblich macht!"

Ginny atmete tief durch. _Voldemort vernichten._ Das war das einzige, woran er in letzter Zeit denken konnte! Er jagte wie ein Besessener hinter den Seelensplittern her und übte Vernichtungszauber jeglicher Art, die er gegen Voldemort anwenden wollte. Zum Glück war der gestern früh schon weg gewesen, sonst hätte das Showdown wahrscheinlich bereits da stattgefunden und Ginny glaubte nicht, dass er dazu schon bereit war.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Harry sich geändert hatte. Er war bei weitem nicht mehr so unsicher in seinen Entscheidungen wie noch vor ein paar Monaten, vor allem nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war. Er legte eine Zielstrebigkeit an den Tag, die zeigte, dass er seine kindliche Unschuld hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Ginny beobachtete wieder, wie sich der Saft im Glas drehte. Sie vermisste diese Charaktereigenschaft an ihm und dafür hasste sie Voldemort am meisten. Er zerstörte einfach alles Schöne und Gute und hatte es nicht zuletzt auf den Jungen abgesehen, den sie liebte!

„Wie der Kessel wohl wirken wird?", überlegte Harry laut. „Ob Voldemort sich durch ihn verändert – in seiner Gestalt oder im Wesen? Er wird doch hoffentlich keine neuen Kräfte dazubekommen?"

„Das wäre gar nicht so abwegig!", stimmte Hermine mit ein, die gerade, die Nase in einem dicken Wälzer, zur Tür hereinkam, dicht gefolgt von dem treudoofen Dackel namens Ron. Ginny unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Seit Hermine sich seiner erbarmt hatte und ihm erlaubte, sich ihr Freund zu nennen, wich er kaum noch von ihrer Seite. Zum Glück war Harry nicht so! Das würde sie schier wahnsinnig machen!

Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und Ron ließ mit einem lauten Poltern einen Schwung weiterer Bücher auf den Tisch fallen, worauf er von Hermine einen strafenden Blick erntete. „Wirklich Hermine! Als Anjolie sagte, es soll recherchiert werden, meinte sie mit Sicherheit nicht nur uns vier!", maulte er darauf und warf sich auf den Stuhl neben sie.

„Hör auf, dich zu beschweren!", mahnte sie nur und las ungerührt weiter. Nachdem die Versammlung sich aufgelöst hatte, war sie mit einem Enthusiasmus an die Suche gegangen, der geradezu erschreckend war – selbst, wenn man Hermine kannte!

„Was hast du eben gemeint?", stocherte Harry und setzte sich wieder neben Ginny. „Soll das heißen, Voldemort könnte noch mächtiger werden?"

„Hier steht, dass Lir mit seinem Kessel die Götter speiste und dass sie so ihre Unsterblichkeit erhielten. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass sie erst dadurch zu Göttern wurden und ihre Kräfte erhielten!"

„Steht das auch da drin?" Ginny beugte sich über den Tisch und versuchte einen Blick auf das Buch zu erhaschen. Hermines Vermutung gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht! „Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie sind nur unsterblich geworden. Ich meine, vielleicht hatten sie ihre Kräfte schon vorher!"

Hermine warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu und schnaubte. „Wohl kaum und überhaupt... nach allem, was wir bisher erlebt haben, glaubst du immer noch an so etwas wie Glück?"

Ginny lehnte sich eingeschnappt zurück. Hermine war ohne Zweifel sehr intelligent, doch sie konnte anderen gegenüber extrem überheblich sein, vor allem, wenn man Argumente gegen ihre Meinung brachte. Ginny konnte das schon nachvollziehen, doch momentan kotzte es sie einfach nur an!

„Ganz genau!", zischte sie deshalb. „Ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass auch wir einmal Glück haben! Und warum sollten sie ihre Kräfte nicht schon gehabt haben? Steht da zum Beispiel irgendetwas, woher sie den Kessel haben? Der birgt mächtige Magie und falls sie ihn selbst herstellten, dann müssen sie bereits vor ihrer Unsterblichkeit enorme Kräfte gehabt haben! Vielleicht solltest du lieber noch etwas lesen, bevor du uns allen die Hoffnung nimmst!"

„Hey, Ginny! Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Warum greifst du Hermine so an?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Eben! Komm wieder runter!", stimmte Ron mit ein, während Hermine sie verstört ansah.

„Runterkommen?", fauchte Ginny. Dazu war sie jetzt nicht in der Stimmung! „Der einzige, der hier runterkommen muss, ist Rosifer! Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was mit Anjolie los ist oder besser noch, ich will mit ihr selbst reden! Außerdem ist sie sowieso die einzige, die genau weiß, wonach wir suchen sollten!", schloss sie, um ihren Ausbruch wenigstens etwas zu rechtfertigen.

„Die Frage ist nur, ob sie auch mit dir reden will!", meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort. Sie schien ihren Schock überwunden zu haben.

Diesmal sah Ginny Hermine perplex an. „Warum sollte sie denn nicht?"

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht auf dein Rufen reagiert hat? Sie hat keinen von uns angesehen und ihr Weg nach oben glich eher einer Flucht!", erklärte Hermine leise, aber bestimmt.

Ginny starrte auf die dunklen Bodendielen. Anjolies Aussehen war ihr die ganze Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen! Das einzige Mal, als sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte, hatte soviel Angst darin gelegen. Doch Angst wovor? Hier gab es niemanden, der ihr etwas anhaben wollte. „Was ist nur mit ihr? Sie sah aus, als fürchte sie sich vor uns!" Ginny hatte das Gefühl, immer wieder dieselbe Frage zu stellen und nie eine Antwort darauf zu erhalten.

„Und warum steckt Rosifer nur mit ihr zusammen? Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass Snape das zulässt!", warf Ron dazwischen.

„Snape!", spuckte Harry aus. „Als ob es einen interessieren würde, was der denkt!"

„Nee, mal ehrlich, Leute. Wenn meine Freundin allein mit 'nem anderen die ganze Nacht in 'nem Schlafzimmer 'rumhocken würde, ich glaub, ich würde Amok laufen!" bohrte Ron hartnäckig.

„Na und?", schnaubte Harry unbeeindruckt.

„Ron hat Recht!", führte Ginny den Gedanken ihres Bruders weiter. „Er hat sie bei der Versammlung heftig attackiert, obwohl er sie gestern früh noch vor jedem abschirmen wollte. Was ist während der paar Stunden danach passiert?"

„Jedenfalls mehr als bei uns!", murmelte Ron und Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen verärgert gegen den Arm. Als Ginny klar wurde, was er meinte, schüttelte sie sich angeekelt. Also das wollte sie sich wirklich nicht vorstellen – von keinem der Paare!

„Steht da auch was, wie man die Götter herbeirufen kann?", lenkte sie deshalb ab und griff nach einem der Bücher.

„Dazu habe ich bisher noch nichts gefunden!", antwortete Hermine, schon wieder in ihre Lektüre versunken.

„Na dann lasst uns suchen!", bestimmte Ginny, schob Ron und Harry jeweils ein Buch zu und hoffte, sich so ablenken zu können, bis Anjolie sich entschloss, ihr Geheimnis zu lüften oder Rosifer den Fehler beging und den Kopf zur Tür rausstreckte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Das war's mal wieder. Viele Seiten, wenig Informationen und nur, um euch zappeln zu lassen. Ich weiß, ich bin bösartig. Oder was meint ihr?

VLG Rosifer


	10. Ein Neuanfang

Da bin ich endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

**An torence meine liebe, treue Reviewerin:** Hi, hier ist das nächste Kapitel für dich! Bitte nicht schimpfen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste erst die Milch und Kekse wieder abtrainieren!

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles..._

9. Kapitel – Ein Neuanfang

Remus lehnte an der Wand und starrte auf Anjolies Tür. Moody hatte gerade gemeldet, dass Heiler Worthington bereit war, in das Mugglehospital zu gehen. Doch dazu war es natürlich nötig, Anjolie und Rosifer davon zu unterrichten.

Seit gestern hatten sich die beiden im Zimmer verbarrikadiert und Remus machte sich langsam Sorgen. Rosifer war nur einmal aufgetaucht, um für Anjolie und sich etwas zum Essen zu holen, jedoch nicht mit der Sprache rausgerückt, was mit ihr los war.

Was Remus aber noch mehr störte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich ständig fragte, was die beiden da drinnen die ganze Zeit machten. _Das geht dich nichts an! Als ob du irgendeinen Anspruch auf Rosifers Aufmerksamkeit hättest! _Genauso wenig konnte er erwarten, dass Rosifer ihm alles erzählte!

Aber so sehr ihn seine irrationalen Gefühle auch wurmten, er konnte es nicht ändern und er war am Rande seiner Geduld. Warum war Rosifer plötzlich so verschwiegen? Bisher hatte er nie mit wichtigen Informationen hinter dem Berg gehalten und sie hatten schließlich das gute Recht zu erfahren, ob etwas mit Anjolie nicht stimmte. Vielleicht könnten sie sogar helfen!

Entschlossen, dieser Geheimniskrämerei ein Ende zu machen, stieß er sich von seiner Tür ab und ging hinüber. Während dieser paar Schritte begann seine Entschlossenheit jedoch zu bröckeln. Was war, wenn sich Rosifer durch sein Erscheinen gestört fühlen würde oder schlimmer noch, er Remus' falsche Beweggründe durchschaute und erkannte, was ihn wirklich dazu trieb, an diese Tür zu klopfen? _Unsinn! Wie sollte er? Es gab nichts, wodurch er Verdacht schöpfen könnte!_

Er hob die Hand und wollte anklopfen, stoppte aber mitten in der Bewegung. _Was, wenn doch?_ In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein zerzauster, müde aussehender Rosifer stand blinzelnd vor ihm. Nach einem Blick, der von Remus' Gesicht zu seiner erhobenen Faust wanderte, fragte er erschöpft und doch amüsiert: „Entschuldige, soll ich die Tür noch einmal schließen, damit weiter machen kannst?"

Remus hätte im Erdboden versinken können. Das war ja klar! „Moody hat Bescheid gegeben, dass der Heiler noch heute ins St. Mary's will", erklärte er schleunigst und senkte die Hand. Hoffentlich war er nicht so rot, wie es sich anfühlte.

Plötzlich kam Leben in Rosifer und er stürmte auf ihn zu. Remus machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück. Die Tür hinter sich angezogen flüsterte Rosifer: „Gut! Das heißt aber, dass ich vorher eine Weile weg müsste und daher jemanden brauche, der ein Auge auf Anjolie hat."

„Ein Auge... aber wieso denn?"

„Total depressiv! Snape, dieses Stück Scheiße, hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht, aber frag nicht wie! Er scheint so richtig aus den Tiefen seines bösartigen Selbst geschöpft zu haben!"

Remus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Mal von der übertriebenen Dramatik abgesehen... Severus soll sie verlassen haben? Das wäre doch total hirnrissig! Jeder wusste, dass er sie liebte und wie sehr er wegen ihres Todes gelitten hatte. Wieso sollte er sie jetzt loswerden wollen, nachdem er sie endlich wiedergefunden hatte? Allerdings... sein gestriges Verhalten sprach für Rosifers Worte. Und er war gegangen, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden!

„Also, wenn du meinst...", murmelte Remus, noch in Gedanken versunken.

„Oh, gut!", unterbrach Rosifer ihn sofort, packte seinen Arm und schob ihn durch die Tür, ehe Remus auch nur die Chance hatte, sich zu überlegen, wozu er da eigentlich ja gesagt hatte.

„Warte, braucht sie denn...", setzte er noch an, doch die Tür war schon zu.

Remus sah sich zögernd im düsteren Zimmer um. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und raubten dem ohnehin schon dunklen Zimmer das restliche Licht. Er sah nur eine undeutliche Ausbuchtung im Bett und ging vorsichtig zu der Stelle, an der er den Stuhl vermutete, um sich zu setzen.

„Wachwechsel?", ertönte Anjolies leise Stimme und Remus zuckte zusammen.

„Du bist wach?"

„Hat er dich denn nicht vorgewarnt?... Du klingst entsetzt!" Sie klang so gleichgültig. Remus wusste nicht, wie er das einschätzen sollte, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, sie hätte irgendein Gefühl gezeigt. Er selbst wusste, wie gefährlich es war, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Sie brachen irgendwann mit Gewalt aus einem heraus.

„Nur etwas überrumpelt!", entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich. „Wie geht's dir?" _Oh, du kannst ja wirklich tolle Fragen stellen! Noch mehr solcher genialen Einfälle?_

Für eine ganze Weile war es still und Remus glaubte, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde, doch dann begann sie zu erzählen und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. „Ich weiß es nicht! Meine Gefühle wechseln andauernd! Einen Moment bin ich wütend und im nächsten möchte ich nur weinen... Ich will ihm sagen, was für ein arrogantes, mieses Arschloch er ist und ihn gleichzeitig fragen, warum er sich so plötzlich von mir abgewandt hat und ihn anflehen, zur Vernunft zu kommen. Und dann... dann bin ich wieder wütend auf mich selbst, wie ich nur auf die Idee kommen kann, mich so erniedrigen zu wollen. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ich nur so schwach sein kann – zu schwach um gut genug für ihn zu sein, zu schwach, um seinen Verlust gefestigter ertragen zu können!"

Zu schwach für Severus? Wie, zum Kuckuck, hatte er seine Trennung von ihr begründet? „Wie willst du denn die Trennung von einem geliebten Menschen ‚gefestigter' verkraften?", fragte er fassungslos. „Das kam so plötzlich, da kannst du dich nicht einfach schütteln und so weitermachen wie vorher!"

„Rosifer meint, ich solle aufhören, wegen ihm zu heulen!", flüsterte sie.

„Rosifer ist ein Idiot!", stieß Remus aus und biss sich sofort auf die Lippe.

„Das lass ihn mal lieber nicht hören!", entgegnete sie und er konnte fast ihr Lächeln hören.

Remus grinste verlegen und rieb sich über den Nacken. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Rosifer ist wirklich ein netter Kerl, aber was menschliche Emotionen angeht, hinkt er ganz schön hinterher. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass er gerade mal einen Bruchteil davon versteht. Er ist eben kein Mensch."

„Ich war auch kein Mensch, als ich mich in Severus verliebte..." Sie stockte einen Moment, atmete tief durch und fuhr fort. „...obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich dieses Gefühl bis zum Schluss nicht deuten konnte! Erst kurz vor meinem Tod begriff ich." Remus wurde unwohl zumute. Das sie so ohne weiteres von ihrem Tod sprach, war doch etwas unheimlich.

„Du solltest das Thema ‚Mensch-sein' bei Rosifer allerdings nicht so unbedacht anschneiden!", setzte sie leise hinzu und Remus horchte auf. „Er ist sehr empfindlich, was das betrifft und ich fürchte, er würde dir deine Worte von eben sehr übel nehmen!"

Remus schluckte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass den lockeren Rosifer etwas treffen könnte, doch Anjolie kannte ihn schon länger und wusste von seinen Schwachstellen. Er war froh, dass Rosifer eben nicht dabei gewesen war. „Noch ein Thema, dass ich lieber vermeiden sollte?", fragte er in Gedanken, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie viel diese Frage über seine Gefühle für Rosifer verrieten.

„Sein Rausschmiss aus dem Garten Eden würde auch zu einem weniger amüsantem Gespräch führen. Sonst fällt mir nichts ein, aber so genau kenne ich ihn auch nicht, das wirst du wohl oder übel selbst austesten müssen!... Keine Bange, Rosifer mag dich sehr und wird dir einen Ausrutscher... früher oder später vergessen!" Remus merkte, dass er rot wurde. Das Gespräch verlief in eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht gefiel!

„Wo ist er eigentlich hin?", fragte sie und machte zum ersten Mal einen interessierten Eindruck. Er hörte die Decken rascheln, als sie sich aufsetzte und spürte ihren Blick auf sich.

Remus räusperte sich und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht! Er wollte noch etwas erledigen, bevor ihr ins Hospital geht. Das wäre übrigens schon heute Mittag!" Ihm fiel ein, dass er das Rosifer nicht erzählt hatte und hoffte, dass er rechtzeitig zurück sein würde.

Im Zimmer war es wieder still. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wünschte, es wäre etwas heller. Der Werwolf in ihm war nicht stark genug, um ihn auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt im Dunkeln sehen zu lassen. Da er Anjolie nicht sehen konnte und er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, hatte er auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie der Termin bei ihr angekommen war. Das war schlimmer, als auf rohen Eiern laufen zu müssen!

„Ihr verliert ja wirklich keine Zeit, wenn es um euren Dumbledore geht!", seufzte sie leise.

„Wir können nicht warten, bis man uns überrennt und Professor Dumbledore ist sehr wichtig für unseren Kampf!", entgegnete er sanft.

„Wie spät ist es?", wechselte sie unvermittelt das Thema.

Er holte die Taschenuhr seines Vaters aus der Wesentasche und öffnete sie. „Viertel nach zehn!"

„Schon?", seufzte sie wieder und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Ich sollte aufstehen und mich wenigstens etwas zurechtmachen, damit ich nicht wie die letzte Schlampe herumlaufe!" Ihr Tonfall widersprach ihren Worten. Sie klang, als hätte sie nicht die geringste Lust dazu.

„Stimmt!", bestätigte Remus in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Zeit.

„Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt lieber ein ‚Unsinn, so schlimm ist's nicht!' hören wollen!", bemerkte sie beleidigt und Remus sah erschrocken in ihre Richtung. Hatte sie seine Zustimmung wirklich in den falschen Hals bekommenß?

„Ähm, Anjolie... das war nicht persönlich gemeint. Ich meine... ich sehe dich ja nicht einmal!", versuchte er seine Unbedachtheit zu entschuldigen, wurde jedoch von ihrem leisen Lachen unterbrochen.

„Remus, das war doch nur ein Scherz!", beruhigte sie ihn. „Was zum Kuckuck hat dir Rosifer denn über mich erzählt?... Egal! Es wird Zeit!" Sie stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Remus sprang auf und drehte sich mit ihr. Als das Sonnenlicht in ihre Augen traf, kniff sie sie zusammen und Remus hatte Gelegenheit, sie in Ruhe zu betrachten.

Sie hatte in ihrer Kleidung geschlafen und die war vollkommen zerknittert. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Schatten. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie nicht geschlafen und Remus verspürte Mitleid für sie. Sie musste Severus sehr lieben!

„Nein! Bitte nicht!", bat sie und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass sie ihn ansah. „Alles, bloß kein Mitleid!", erklärte sie ihre Bitte. „Das könnte ich nicht ertragen! Es hat mir gut getan, mit dir über anderes zu reden und einmal nicht an mein Selbstmitleid zu denken."

Remus nickte und lächelte sie an. Vielleicht stand es ja doch nicht so schlimm mit ihr, wie Rosifer behauptete. Sie war stark.

„Hoffnungslos!", hörte er sie und sah sie wieder an. Sie nestelte an ihrer Kleidung herum, bis sie es letztendlich aufgab. „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass ihr hier irgendwo ein Dampfbügeleisen herumstehen habt?"

„Ein was?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

Sie seufzte wieder und murmelte: „So schlecht, was? Na was soll's, muss ich's eben anders glatt bekommen."

„Ach das meinst du!", verstand Remus. „Zum Kleidungglätten benutzen wir den Zauberstab!"

„Das hilft mir nicht weiter, Remus. Ich habe nämlich keinen und selbst wenn, könnte ich ihn nicht benutzen!", murrte sie und Remus lächelte sanft.

„Du hättest sie besser vor dem Schlafengehen ausgezogen", bemerkte er und sie sah ihn genervt an. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass Molly dir gern helfen wird. Ich selbst bin leider nicht besonders gut in diesen Zaubersprüchen." Haushaltszauber waren einfach nicht seine Stärke! Das sah man an seiner Kleidung nur zu gut!

„Ich will ihr aber nicht zur Last fallen! Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen!", murmelte sie und ging zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er aufgeschreckt und folgte ihr.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ins Bad oder wo meinst du kann ich mich sonst noch frisch machen?"

„Aber... ich meine...", stotterte Remus. Wie sollte er sie dort im Auge behalten?

„Herr Gott, Remus!", seufzte sie. „Ich werde mir nicht gleich die Pulsadern aufschneiden!" Bei Merlin! Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht!

„Rosifer sagte..."

„Hast du nicht eben noch gesagt, dass Rosifer ein Idiot ist?", unterbrach sie ihn und schlug ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten. „Wie auch immer. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und versuche das Beste aus diesem Schreckgespenst vor dir zu machen... obwohl ich bezweifle, dass mir das gelingt!" Er musste ziemlich bedeppert aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, denn sie lächelte ihn plötzlich beruhigend an. „Keine Angst! Rosifer weiß, wie halsstarrig ich sein kann und wird dir schon nicht böse sein!"

Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde und murmelte: „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm!"

Auf diese Worte trat etwas Zweifelndes in ihren Blick. „Wenn du das sagst!" Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand im Bad. Remus trabte kopfschüttelnd die Treppe hinunter. Wer behauptete eigentlich, dass sie Hilfe brauchte? Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wie auch immer, sie war aufgestanden und hatte ein Ziel vor Augen – ein guter Anfang.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Wagen kroch langsam durch den Stau und Anjolie war froh, dass Rosifer sich mit dem Heiler beschäftigte. So konnte sie in Ruhe ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängen.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und nachgedacht, geweint, sich in Selbstmitleid vergangen, auf ihr Kissen eingeschlagen und sich gewünscht, es wäre Severus, und sich Närrin gescholten, weil sie so ein Theater um sich und ihre dummen Gefühle machte. Und dann war es wieder von vorn losgegangen.

Als Rosifer ihr ins Zimmer gefolgt war, hatte sie befürchtet, er würde sie die ganze Nacht bearbeiten, dass sie wieder zur Vernunft käme, doch erstaunlicherweise hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen. Sie würde sich nicht wundern, wenn die Lehne des Stuhles Abdrücke in seinem Rücken hinterlassen hätte, so geduldig hatte er darin verharrt.

Doch trotz dieser Obhut hatte sie es nicht geschafft, aus dem ewigen Kreislauf des Selbstmitleids herauszukommen. Erst als Remus mit Rosifer den Platz tauschte und sie mit ihm über anderes als sich selbst sprechen konnte, war es so weit. Rosifer hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Sie brauchte Ablenkung und die konnte sie nicht in dem stickigen, trostlosen Zimmer finden. Sie hatte sich nur entschließen müssen den ersten Schritt zu tun.

An ihrer neuen Jacke herumspielend, starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Rosifer, dieses verrückte Huhn, war einfach mit einem Schwung neuer Klamotten – Muggleklamotten wohlgemerkt – aufgetaucht, um sich und den Heiler einzukleiden. Und er hatte auch an sie gedacht. Zum Glück, denn sie war an ihren Sachen fast verzweifelt. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, reagierte ihre Kleidung auf Mollys Zaubereien ganz anders, als sie es sollte. Egal, was die Frau versucht hatte, es war immer etwas schief gegangen. Zum Schluss sah ihre Kleidung aus, als wäre sie zu heiß gebügelt worden und die arme Molly zweifelte an ihrem Können. Anjolie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, nur in Unterwäsche ins Kloster zurückgehen zu müssen.

Dann war der Engel in Gestalt eines Teufels zurückgekehrt und hatte ihr freudestrahlend eine blaue Jeans mit schwarzer Lederjacke überreicht. _Hast du dich überhaupt bei ihm bedankt?_

Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er und der Heiler vor sich hinschwiegen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er sah sie erstaunt an. „Habe ich schon Danke gesagt?", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mal überlegen... dafür, dass ich existiere? Hm, ja, ich glaube, dich Ähnliches schon einmal erwähnt haben zu hören. Dafür, dass ich für dich da war? Ja, ganz sicher, hast du getan. Dass ich angeboten habe, Snape wehzutun? Nein, darauf warte ich immer noch, aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Dass ich unglaublich großzügig war und dich heute ausstaffierte? Naja, hat ja noch Zeit. Aber ich bin wirklich sauer, dass du es bisher versäumt hast, dich dafür zu bedanken, dass ich dir den Tag mit meinem unheimlich guten Aussehen und meinem Charme versüße! Aber da bist du nicht die einzige, die das noch nicht getan hat. Habe ich was vergessen?"

Anjolie verbarg ihr Grinsen, indem sie die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog. _Dieser Mann ist wirklich unmöglich!_ Sie streckte sich und küsste den erstaunten Mann auf die Wange. „Danke für alles!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und lehnte sich zurück.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Heiler, der sie beide argwöhnisch beobachtete. Er war ihr etwas unheimlich. Was wohl mit der Tatsache zusammenhing, dass sie ihn ab und an in der Geschlossenen im St. Mungos gesehen hatte und er bereits seit seinem Auftauchen bei ihnen, über ihre extreme Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Arcania Kanenas nachzugrübeln schien. Sie war froh, Rosifer bei sich zu haben, sonst würde er sie wohl schnurstracks zu Heiler Placidus zurückbringen.

Das Taxi bog in die Einfahrt des Klosters ein und Anjolie schnallte sich ab, bereit zum Rausspringen. „Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten?", schmunzelte Rosifer.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", schnappte Anjolie und Rosifer lachte leise, als sie aus dem Auto kletterte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte, atmete die frische Frühlingsluft ein und freute sich, das große mittelalterliche Gebäude, das vor ihnen lag, wiederzusehen.

„Das Büro der Oberschwester ist im ersten Stock. Sie müsste um diese Zeit drinnen sein und den neuen Einsatzplan vorbereiten", informierte sie die Männer und ging bereits auf den Eingang zu.

„Was wollen wir denn bei ihr?", hakte Rosifer erstaunt nach.

„Na uns anmelden! Wir können uns schließlich nicht einfach so reinschleichen!", antwortete sie ungeduldig.

„Wieso nicht? Ich denke, dieser Vorgang soll so geheim wie möglich bleiben!", entgegnete er verständnislos.

Sie blieb genervt stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das betrifft doch nur die Zauberergemeinschaft! Weder Voldemort noch seine Todesser sollten etwas davon spitz bekommen und da besteht hier ganz bestimmt keine Gefahr! Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass man es witzig finden würde, wenn wir in seinem Zimmer überrascht würden. Dem kann man so vorbeugen!"

„Also gut, wenn du meinst!", knurrte er und wies zum Eingang. „Nach dir!"

Anjolie seufzte und folgte seiner Aufforderung. Sie folgten ihr durch das Hospital und Anjolie fühlte sich bei jedem Schritt besser. Hier bestand nicht die Gefahr jemandem zu begegnen, der sie angriff, ob nun körperlich oder rhetorisch.

Vor dem Büro der Oberschwester konnte sie sich kaum noch bremsen. Sie klopfte an und trat nach dem energischen „Herein!" ein, Rosifer und Worthington im Schlepptau.

„Jane!", rief die Oberschwester erstaunt und erfreut zugleich aus, sprang auf und kam hinter dem vollbeladenen Schreibtisch hervor.

„Anjolie!", korrigierte sie und Anjolie konnte sehen, wie das Verstehen in die Augen ihres Gegenübers trat.

„Oh... Anjolie! Was für ein schöner Name!", rief sie aus und herzte Anjolie kräftig. Anjolie blinzelte verunsichert. Schwester Marion war normalerweise kein überschwänglicher Typ, doch sie musste sie kalt erwischt haben. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: „Danke!"

„Sie wissen also wieder, wer Sie sind!", lächelte die Oberschwester und bot ihnen Platz an.

„Na ja, einigen wir uns darauf, dass ich mein Gedächtnis wieder habe", entgegnete Anjolie. Ihre Identität als Engel gab es schließlich nicht mehr.

„Wie kam das? Gab es einen Auslöser oder passierte es plötzlich?", hakte sie begeistert nach.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den alten Mann, den unbekannten Patienten, bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, ihn kennen zu müssen?", fragte Anjolie und stürmte so auch gleich aufs Ziel zu.

„Also kannten Sie ihn wirklich? Das ist fantastisch!"

„Ja, ich kannte ihn und fand meine Vergangenheit, auch wenn ich mir die Art und Weise angenehmer hätte vorstellen können!", murmelte sie zum Schluss und schüttelte die Erinnerung an Voldemort energisch ab.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als Sie nicht wiederkamen!", bemerkte Schwester Marion mit ernstem Blick.

„Das habe ich befürchtet!", antwortete Anjolie entschuldigend. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte, um das zu vermeiden."

„Schon gut. Hauptsache, Sie sind in Ordnung!"

„Anjolie?", meldete sich Rosifer und sie erinnerte sich an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommens.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir!", schalt sie sich selbst. „Schwester Marion, das sind Lucius Malfoy und Mr. Worthington. Mr. Malfoy ist der Sohn des unbekannten Patienten und möchte ihn gern sehen. Wäre das möglich?"

Die Oberschwester richtete sich erfreut auf. „Der Sohn! Aber natürlich!" Sie stand auf und Anjolie wollte ihrem Beispiel folgen, doch die Schwester gab ein Handzeichen sitzen zu bleiben. „Er wurde verlegt. Ich muss mich erst erkundigen wohin genau!", erklärte sie und Anjolie ließ sich wieder auf den Sitz gleiten.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter der Schwester schloss, stieß Rosifer mit dem Fuß gegen ihren. „Sohn, he? Du lügst ja ohne rot zu werden!", grinste er sie an.

„Entweder man hat's oder man hat's nicht!", entgegnete sie gespielt herablassend.

„Sie haben Ihr Gedächtnis wieder?", fragte der Heiler plötzlich und Anjolies Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. Ihn hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Heiler Placidus wird sich freuen, das zu hören! Er hat oft an Sie gedacht!"

„Oh... ähm..." Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Alle seine Patienten sind ihm sehr wichtig. Sie hätten nicht davonlaufen dürfen!", legte er noch eins drauf.

„Was?", lachte Rosifer auf. „Ihnen ist sie auch davongelaufen?" Er sah sie schief an und grinste. „Blöde Angewohnheit von dir, was!" Anjolie schoss ihm tödliche Blicke entgegen. _Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht hilfreich!_

Schwester Marion kam wieder und rettete Anjolie aus dieser peinlichen Situation. „Er ist ein Stockwerk höher, im Zimmer 203!", rückte sie sofort mit der Information heraus und Anjolie dachte einen Moment nach.

„Moment!", rief sie aus. „Das ist auf der Intensivstation!", stellte sie erschrocken fest.

„Intensive Betreuung!", beruhigte die Oberschwester sie, während sie sich wieder setzte. Er ist nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber auch noch nicht aufgewacht, deshalb muss er künstlich ernährt werden!"

„Künstlich ernährt...", wiederholte der Heiler verständnislos, jedoch alarmiert.

„Eine Notwendigkeit, solange er nicht wach ist, um selbst Lebensmittel und Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen", erklärte die Schwester.

„Aber das ist ja primi..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil Anjolie ihm einen leichten Tritt gegen das Bein verpasste. Er sah sie erstaunt an, aber Anjolie ließ sich nicht zu einer Erklärung herab. Stattdessen sie stand auf. „Danke Schwester Marion! Sie können sicher verstehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich zu ihm wollen. Ich führe die beiden Herren zu ihm!"

Auch die Oberschwester erhob sich wieder. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie länger bei uns arbeiten werden?"

Anjolie lächelte entschuldigend. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich möchte mich gern für ihre Geduld bedanken! Sie hatten es nicht immer leicht mit mir!"

Die Oberschwester lachte auf. „Das stimmt! Allerdings verging kein Tag, an dem Sie mich nicht wenigstens einmal zum Schmunzeln oder sogar zum Lachen gebracht haben!... Wir werden Sie vermissen!"

Anjolie spürte, wie ihr die Kehle eng und die Augen verdächtig feucht wurden. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass auch sie die Menschen hier vermissen würde. „Danke!", flüsterte sie, schluckte den Kloß hinunter und drehte sich zur Tür. Dann fiel ihr jedoch noch etwas ein. „Ach, liegt er allein auf dem Zimmer?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und konnte die neugierigen Blicke der beiden Männer sehen.

„Nein!" Anjolies Zuversicht schwankte. Das ist weniger günstig! „Ein alter Freund von Ihnen liegt mit in seinem Zimmer!", lächelte die Schwester.

„Ein alter...", überlegte Anjolie verwirrt, doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Sebastian?", fragte sie erfreut.

Die Schwester nickte zustimmend und Anjolie verließ lächelnd das Büro. An Sebastian hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Doch ihre Freude verging schnell. Was hatte Sebastian auf der Intensiven Betreuung zu suchen? Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen erhalten zu haben. Vor zwei Tagen ging es ihm doch noch gut!

„Es ist nicht so gut, dass wir mit ihm nicht allein sind!", unterbrach Rosifer ihre Gedanken. Er hielt sich rechts von ihr, während der Heiler ihre linke Seite in Beschlag nahm.

„Keine Sorge! Sebastian ist ein wunderbarer, älterer Herr mit einem Hang zum Abenteuer. Er wird uns keine Probleme bereiten!", beruhigte sie ihn abwesend.

„Aber Sie klingen trotzdem besorgt!", meldete sich der Heiler und Anjolie sah ihn groß an.

Sie betraten erst den Aufzug, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist nur... Sebastian ist todkrank. Wenn er auf der Intensivem Betreuung ist, dann muss es ihm schlechter gehen." Sie spürte, wie sich eine Träne selbständig machte und ihren Weg über die Wange nahm. Anjolie wischte sie unwirsch weg.

„Er bedeutet ihnen viel?", fragte Worthington sanft, dem die Träne natürlich nicht entgangen war.

„Nun, er ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen!", gab sie zu. „Herzlich, tapfer und voller Lebensfreude! Es begegnen einem selten Menschen, die so sind – vor allem, wenn sie an ihrem Schicksal so schwer zu tragen haben!"

„Da hast du Recht!", stimmte Rosifer zu und bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. In dem Moment öffnete sich der Aufzug und Anjolie floh erleichtert ins Freie. Sie meldeten sich im Schwesternzimmer an und bekamen Kittel verpasst, mit denen sie dann ins Zimmer durften. Anjolie selbst schummelte etwas, indem sie behauptete eigentlich Sebastian besuchen zu wollen, da hier immer nur maximal zwei Besucher auf einmal bei einem Patienten erlaubt waren. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Schwestern sehr wohl wussten, was Sache war. Schließlich kannten sie sie.

Im Zimmer war es vollkommen ruhig, mit Ausnahme der Überwachungsmonitoren, die zufrieden vor sich hin surrten. Beide Patienten schliefen, der bleiche Dumbledore im linken Bett, um das sich der Heiler und Rosifer aufbauten und Sebastian, der auch keinen rosigeren Teint hatte, im rechten.

Anjolie hörte, wie sich der Heiler über die Infusionen und Kabel an Dumbledore aufregte, während sie sich auf die Bettkante von Sebastians Bett setzte. Mehr bekam sie von seinem Geschimpfe jedoch nicht mit, da der erschöpft aussehende Sebastian ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Tiefe Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, lag er da, dieser lebensfrohe Mann und nur das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes zeugte davon, dass er noch lebte.

Anjolie schluckte heftig. Tränen wollten erneut den Damm brechen, doch sie kämpfte sie nieder. Was ist denn nur mit dir los, du Heulsuse?

„Wieso habe ich das blöde Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden?", fragte Sebastian plötzlich und Anjolie zuckte zusammen.

„Ich dachte, Sie schlafen, Sie alter Schwerenöter!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Jane! Wo haben Sie denn gesteckt? Sie haben das ganze Krankenhaus in Aufruhr gebracht!", schalt er sie liebevoll.

„Nicht, dass sie das nicht gewohnt wäre!", bemerkte Rosifer von hinten und Anjolie blitzte ihn böse an.

„Wer ist'n der Komiker?", blaffte Sebastian und schenkte ihm einen herablassenden Blick, um den ihn sogar Malfoy beneidet hätte.

„Mann, du scheinst ja in letzter Zeit bei jedem den Beschützerinstinkt hervorzurufen!", spöttelte Rosifer ungerührt.

Anjolie ignorierte ihn und antwortete stattdessen Sebastian. „Er ist nur ein Freund. Beachten Sie ihn einfach nicht!"

„Was betreiben die da für einen Hokuspokus?", bohrte Sebastian weiter und schien sich langsam für das Geschehen auf der anderen Seite zu erwärmen. Anjolie folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie der Heiler gerade mit seinem Zauberstab über Dumbledores leblosen Körper glitt.

„Alternative Behandlung!", warf sie ein und hoffte, dass er ihr das abnehmen würde. Sein zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck sprach dagegen. „Doch nun zu Ihnen!", lenkte sie ab. „Was haben Sie denn angestellt, dass Sie hier oben gelandet sind? Schwester Margaret zu sehr geärgert?"

„Schön wär's!", seufzte er. „Meine Blutwerte sind total im Ar... ähm, total miserabel und nun bin ich hier ans Bett gefesselt und verpasse den Frühling!"

„Oh, Sebastian!", seufzte Anjolie und schüttelte den Kopf ob seines üblichen Desinteresses bezüglich der, für sie wichtigen Dinge – wie zum Beispiel seiner Gesundheit. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und fragte: „Aber man kann Ihnen doch sicher bald helfen und dann werden Sie soviel Frühling erleben, dass es Ihnen zu den Ohren herauskommen wird!"

„Jane, Sie wissen doch, dass es auch anders kommen kann!"

Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren. „Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, die Hoffnung aufzugeben!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Das haben Sie mir doch selbst immer wieder gesagt, als Sie mich drängten, positiv in die Zukunft zu schauen! Und es hat sich bewahrheitet! Ich habe mein Gedächtnis wieder und Ihnen kann auch geholfen werden, also hören Sie auf, hier ein schlechtes Karma zu verbreiten und konzentrieren Sie sich gefälligst darauf, wieder gesund zu werden!"

Sie wusste, dass sie Unsinn redete und dass er nicht mehr gesund werden würde, aber er konnte wenigstens noch etwas Zeit herausschlagen! Er musste! Sie spürte schon wieder, wie es in ihrer Brust eng wurde und die Angst sich ihrer bemächtigte.

Er drückte ihre Hand und Anjolie hob ihren Blick wieder in seine Augen. „Sie können sich also wieder erinnern?", hakte er sanft nach und bei der Wärme in seinem Blick, konnte sie nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen vermeiden. Dann legte sich ein Schatten über seine Augen. „Aber dann müssten Sie doch froh sein! Wieso liegt soviel Traurigkeit in Ihren Augen?"

„Ich habe eben Angst, dass Sie Tunichtgut es mit Ihrer Sorglosigkeit übertreiben!", presste sie durch ihre enge Kehle hervor.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Das hatten Sie auch schon früher und doch haben Ihre Augen nie den Glanz verloren!", stritt er hartnäckig.

„Gib es auf, Anjolie! Das ist die Weisheit des Alters!", mischte sich Rosifer ein und trat an ihre Seite. „Die kannst du nicht hintergehen!"

„Ziemlich schwer, ihn zu ignorieren, wenn er sich so aufdrängt!", murrte Sebastian und blickte Rosifer finster an. Bei Anjolie schlich sich ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel.

„Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass du bei jedem meiner Freunde nur Aggressionen hervorrufst?", neckte sie Rosifer und sah zu ihm auf.

„Keine Ahnung!", gab er schulterzuckend zu. „Muss an meiner umwerfenden Ausstrahlung liegen. Davon fühlen sie sich bedroht! Verständlich!" Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und Sebastian gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich.

„Ganz schön eingebildet, der Kerl!", grinste Sebastian dann aber. „Könnte mir glatt gefallen!"

Nach einem tiefen Seufzen löste er seine Hand aus ihrer und legte sie auf ihre Wange. Anjolie kam ihm etwas entgegen, damit er sich nicht zu sehr strecken musste. „Was auch immer Sie so getroffen hat, mag es nun aus ihrer Vergangenheit gekommen oder erst jetzt geschehen sein, Sie sind jung, gesund und stark genug, um es zu überstehen. Sie brauchen nur Zeit, denn die Zuversicht und die Kraft tragen Sie bereits in sich. Versprechen Sie mir... Anjolie?" Sie nickte und er lächelte zufrieden. „Versprechen Sie mir, sich genügend Zeit zu nehmen und nicht aufzugeben!"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und flüsterte: „Versprochen!", obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, wie und ob sie das Versprechen einhalten könnte.

„Gut und jetzt macht euch vom Acker!", verlangte er mürrisch. Anjolie blinzelte verwirrt, angesichts seines abrupten Stimmungswechsels. „Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!" Von Rosifer hörte sie nur ein trockenes Auflachen.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen noch etwas bleiben! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir noch für Dumbledore brauchen", erwiderte Anjolie perplex.

„Oh, wir können gehen!", meldete sich Worthington wie aufs Stichwort.

„Aber was ist denn nun mit ihm?", fragte Anjolie und stand auf. Auch Rosifer sah den Heiler interessiert an.

„Kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, aber ich habe eine Vermutung! Dafür muss ich allerdings noch einmal mit ein paar anderen Utensilien wiederkommen!", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Ja, ja! Und solange werfe ich ein Auge auf meinen Kumpel hier und nun macht endlich 'nen Abflug!", unterbrach Sebastian ungeduldig das Gespräch.

Anjolie keuchte ungläubig. „Seit wann sind Sie denn so unhöflich?", fragte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Weil ich mal für kleine Königstiger muss und dafür keine Augenzeugen brauche, Sie Schnüffelnase!", antwortete er betont deutlich und Anjolie verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Okay, okay, wir verschwinden ja schon!", beruhigte sie ihn und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Gemeinsam verließen Sie das Zimmer, Dumbledores ‚Sohn' gab bei den Schwestern Bescheid, dass Worthington noch einmal wiederkommen würde und sie schickten sich an, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.

Während dieser kurzen Zeit gingen Anjolie Sebastians Worte durch den Kopf. _Es brauchte Zeit._ War das bei den Menschen so? Sie selbst hatte jedenfalls in ihrer langen Lebenszeit nie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Zeit schlimme Erlebnisse in ein anderes Licht rückte. Doch mit einem hatte er Recht. Sie war stark und musste einen Weg finden, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Auch ohne Severus. Leider schaffte sie das im Moment nur, indem sie ihn aus ihrem Kopf verbannte. Mit dem Gedanken an einen Blick voller Abscheu von ihm konnte sie noch nicht leben. Also musste sie diesen Gedanken in der hintersten Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verstecken. Sie würde es ohne ihn schaffen... Nun, sie würde ihr Bestes versuchen und sie musste jetzt damit anfangen!

„So, hier verschwinde ich für einen Weile!", stellte sie Rosifer und den Heiler vor vollendete Tatsachen und sie sahen sie entgeistert an – vor allem Rosifer.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er.

„Na, dass ich jetzt für 'ne Weile verschwinde!", wiederholte sie ruhig. „Ich muss meine Sachen packen und mich verabschieden und dazu brauche ich dich nicht im Nacken!", erklärte sie geduldig, als er eine störrische Miene aufsetzte.

„Bring doch Heiler Worthington ins St. Mungos zurück. Gleich hier um die Ecke ist ein nettes, kleines Cafe. Dort kannst du dann auf mich warten, wenn du bezweifelst, dass ich es auch allein zurück schaffe!"

Sein Blick verwandelte sich von störrisch zu überaus halsstarrig und Anjolie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Keine Widerrede! Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich allein, okay!"

Rosifer sah sie finster, aber auch unsicher an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!", antwortete sie entschlossen und spürte die Aufregung in ihrem Magen kribbeln.

Er nickte kurz und drehte sich zum Heiler um, der interessiert zugehört hatte. „Kommen Sie! Die Dame will ihre Ruhe haben!"

Anjolie ging sofort in Richtung Klostertrakt und schaffte es ohne Unterbrechung bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte zuerst ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenpacken, bevor sie sich von den Schwestern und der Oberin verabschiedete.

Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Reisetasche. In Kürze war sie fertig und stand nun dem großen Spiegel gegenüber. _Das war es also?_ Ihr war, als würde sie einen Abschnitt ihres Lebens hinter sich lassen und es bildete sich ein riesiger Knoten in ihrem Magen. Doch es wurde Zeit, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und wenn das hieß, einen Teil ihrer Selbst zu ändern!

Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild und fasste eine Entscheidung. Ja, sie würde sich ändern, ihr altes, geschwächtes Ich hinter sich lassen! Aber ein Schritt nach dem anderen!

Doch noch etwas half ihr jetzt. Sie hatte wieder ein Ziel vor Augen. Sie konnte endlich helfen! Nicht nur die Bettwäsche wechseln oder Bettpfannen reinigen. Nein, sie konnte so helfen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, nützlich zu sein. Ihr Wissen, ihre Tatkraft, ihre Stärke – soweit sie letztere wiederfand. Aber die ersten Anzeichen davon strömten durch ihren Körper. Ein guter Anfang!

Kurzentschlossen packte sie ihre Tasche und machte sich auf, den Menschen, die ihr geholfen hatten, zu danken und sich zu verabschieden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Haustür flog auf und Ginny, machte auf dem oberen Treppenaufsatz halt.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Ich wusste, ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen sollen!", konnte sie Rosifer im Dunkeln der Eingangshalle toben hören. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie ihn nicht sehen und sie fragte sich, mit wem er da so schimpfte. Anjolie konnte es nicht sein, die behandelte er seit der Trennung von Snape wie ein rohes Ei.

„Fängst du schon wieder an? Das hast du doch schon hundert Mal im Auto durchgekaut! Du übertreibst es langsam!", kam die Antwort auf seinen Ausraster und Ginny hätte schwören können, dass es Anjolies Stimme war, würde jedoch nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, da das Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black losgiftete was das Zeug hielt.

Ginny ging neugierig wieder etwas die Treppe hinunter, um sich von ihrer Vermutung zu überzeugen und sah ihre Mutter aus der Küche stürzen, dicht gefolgt von Remus. Sie machten sich sofort daran, die alte Sabberhexe zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Am Ende der Treppe angekommen, musste Ginny enttäuscht feststellen, dass Rosifer mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und sich vor seiner Gesprächspartnerin aufgebaut hatte, womit er sie am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle festnagelte.

Die Bemühungen von Remus und ihrer Mom stellten sich als wirkungslos heraus, als Rosifer beschloss weiter zu toben. Ginny hörte interessiert zu. „Nicht schon schlimm genug, dass du mich ewig in diesem Cafe hast warten lassen und diese Weiber mich anstarrten, als stände _ich_ auf der Speisekarte... Nein, du musst auch noch _so etwas_ tun!"

_Was tun?_ Ginny ging etwas zu Seite, um endlich einen Blick auf sein Gegenüber werfen zu können, doch Rosifer schien sich mit ihr zu bewegen. Verärgert blieb sie stehen und wartete, dass er mit dem Unsinn aufhörte.

„Also, dass du angeklotzt wurdest, dafür kann ich ja nun wirklich nichts!" Eindeutig Anjolie! „Das lag eher daran, dass du so einen knackigen Hintern in deiner neuen Jeans hast! Stimmts, Remus?"

Rosifer wirbelte herum und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die drei Zuhörer entdeckte. Allerdings fragte sich Ginny, ob ihre Mutter und Remus überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hatten. Doch ein Blick auf Remus' hochrotes Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er auf jeden Fall Anjolies letzten Part gehört hatte.

„Lass Remus da raus!" Rosifer hatte sich wieder zu Anjolie umgedreht.

„Uh, habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt erwischt?", lockte Anjolie. Ginny musste grinsen. Dass Rosifer Remus mochte, konnte er ja wohl kaum leugnen und dass er versuchte, es zu verbergen, auch nicht!

„Wenn du denkst, so von deiner begangenen Dummheit ablenken zu können, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geirrt! Ich habe sie nämlich ständig vor Augen!", blaffte Rosifer.

„Was für 'ne Dummheit? Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich 'ne Bank überfallen!"

„Könntet ihr das liebenswürdigerweise woanders als in der Eingangshalle ausdiskutieren?", rief Ginny's Mom und weckte damit nicht nur sie aus der Erstarrung.

Ginny machte ein paar Schritte auf das Pärchen zu. Sie wollte endlich Anjolie wiedersehen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Remus hatte ihnen erzählt, was Snape ihr angetan hatte und dass es Anjolie sehr getroffen hatte. Doch alles, was sie gerade gehört hatte, erweckte bei ihr eher den Eindruck, dass sie mittlerweile sehr gut damit fertig wurde. Doch wenn Rosifer es nicht übertrieb, konnte es auch sein, dass sie durchgedreht war!

Sie kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, bevor Rosifer wieder zu ihnen herumschoss. „Was meint ihr denn dazu, wie sie sich verunstaltet hat?", suchte er bei ihnen Unterstützung.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast!", stöhnte Anjolie. Ginny sah, wie eine Tasche auf den Elefantenfuß-Regenständer gestellt wurde und Anjolie trat an Rosifer vorbei. „Ich finde, es sieht sehr gut aus!"

Ginny klappte die Kinnlade runter. Anjolies braune Mähne war einem schwarzen Kurzhaarschnitt gewichen. Die Spitzen standen in blauen Fransen ab Wangenhöhe ab. Sie hob die Hände in Kopfhöhe, warf sich in Pose und rief: „Tadaa!"

Dann ging sie, ungeachtet der vier Augenpaare, die sie anstarrten, in Richtung Küche. „Wie stehen die Chancen, bei euch noch was zum Beißen zu finden?", fragte sie Ginny, lief jedoch weiter, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. „Ich wollte ja was im Cafe essen, doch unser verkappter Casanova hier musste ja unbedingt mit wehenden Fahnen vor seiner weiblichen Fangemeinde flüchten."

„Wenn die dich so angestarrt hätten, wärst du auch geflüchtet!", maulte Rosifer. „Ich hab's ja richtig mit der Angst zu tun bekommen!"

„Waschlappen!", blaffte Anjolie, stieß die Tür auf und verschwand im Treppengang. Ginny versuchte vergeblich, sich ihr breites Grinsen zu verkneifen, als sie ihr folgte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny hinter ihr. Sie konnte ihre Neugierde einfach nicht mehr zügeln. „Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Sag bloß, dir gefällt es auch nicht!"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Nach dem ersten Schreck sieht es sogar cool aus", wich Ginny aus.

„Oh, da habe ich aber Glück!", spöttelte Anjolie und öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Drinnen saßen Harry, Hermine und Ron in trauter Dreisamkeit.

„Hallo ihr drei!", rief sie und löste nur verwirrte Blicke aus. Ginny steuerte sofort den Platz neben Harry an, ließ ihre ehemalige Mentorin jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen und beobachtete, wie sie nach einem begeisterten „Hmmm!" den restlichen Eintopf vom Mittag auf einen Teller schaufelte.

„Für einen Moment dachte ich, Tonks wäre reingekommen!", flüsterte Ron.

„Wer ist Tonks?", fragte Anjolie und setzte sich mit randvollem Teller an den Tisch.

„Dein gutes Gehör hast du aber nicht verloren!", grinste Ginny.

„Das wäre auch ein wenig viel auf einmal! Es reicht schon, dass ich jetzt in diesem sterblichen Körper stecke!", brummte Anjolie mit vollem Mund. Ginnys Mom, Remus und Rosifer kamen in die Küche und Anjolie grinste sofort mit schlechtem Gewissen. „'Tschuldigung, aber ich habe mich schon bedient. Schmeckt wirklich fantastisch, ihr Eintopf, Molly!"

Ihre Mom winkte verlegen ab und die drei nahmen ebenfalls am Tisch Platz. Rosifer setzte sich ans andere Tischende und funkelte Anjolie von dort aus an. „Es ist wirklich seltsam dich essen zu sehen", versuchte Ginny die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Gewöhn dich lieber dran! Seit ich wieder da bin, futtere ich was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist!", drohte Anjolie zwischen zweimal Schlucken.

„Du bist dir doch im Klaren, dass du das in den Griff bekommen solltest, wenn du nicht bald durch die Gänge rollen willst!", giftete Rosifer vom Tischende und Anjolie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Was ist denn nun mit Professor Dumbledore?", schoss Harry plötzlich dazwischen. Es schien seinen Schock überwunden zu haben.

„Ja, was ist mit ihm? Hast du etwas mehr aus Worthington herausgekitzelt, als ‚Ich habe einen Verdacht!'?", hakte Anjolie in Richtung Rosifer nach.

„Warst du denn nicht mit dabei?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Nicht bei der Rückfahrt des Heilers, da hatte ich Besseres zu tun!"

„Ja, dich verschandeln lassen!", knurrte Rosifer.

„Oh bitte! Langsam könntest du aber damit aufhören! Ich musste mir die Predigt schon die ganze Rückfahrt anhören. Nur gut, dass ich dir nichts von meiner Tätowierung gesagt habe!", setzte sie zuletzt leise hinzu, jedoch laut genug, dass es alle hören konnten und schon explodierte Rosifer.

„TÄTOWIERUNG?", brüllte er und seine Hände verkrallten sich an beiden Seiten des Tisches. „Du... also das... Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Anjolie aß in Seelenruhe weiter, während sich Rosifer Luft machte. Als Remus versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nur scherzte, sah sie auf und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Ginny grinste zurück, wusste aber nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Während Ron und Hermine spekulierten, wo Anjolie dieses Tattoo hatte, beobachtete Ginny sie und fragte sich, ob sie noch die Frau war, die sie einmal gekannt hatte.

Anjolie schien noch immer so frei und entschlossen wie jeher, doch nach allem was passiert war, reagierte sie gänzlich unerwartet. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine Frau, der gerade das Herz gebrochen worden war und sie hatte sonst nie mit ihren Empfindungen und Meinungen hinter dem Berg gehalten. Aber die Frau vor ihr tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen und das von einem Tag auf den anderen.

„Halloho!", rief Harry ungeduldig. "Was. Ist. Mit. Dumbledore?"

„Frag ihn das!", antwortete Anjolie mit einem Nicken in Richtung Rosifer. „Meine letzte Information war, dass Worthington noch weitere Untersuchungen durchführen muss, um seinen Verdacht zu überprüfen.

„Welchen Verdacht?", hakte Remus nach. Anjolie zuckte nur die Schultern und Ginnys Blick wanderte, wie bei allen im Raum, zu Rosifer.

„Das wollte er nicht verraten, bevor er nichts Näheres weiß!", wies er sie unwirsch ab.

„Also müssen wir weiter warten?", folgerte Harry missmutig.

„Manche Dinge brauchen seine Zeit, Harry", versuchte Remus ihn zu besänftigen.

„Aber wir haben keine Zeit!", brauste Harry auf und Ginny wich wegen seiner schmerzhaften Lautstärke zurück. „Wir müssen Voldemort finden und vernichten, bevor er die Möglichkeit hat, den Kessel zu benutzen! Jetzt, wo der letzte Seelensplitter zerstört ist, kann nichts mehr verhindern, dass er auf die andere Seite übergeht, sobald er endlich tot ist!"

„Seelensplitter?", fragte Anjolie nach und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ihr habt schon mal davon gesprochen. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Müsstest du das nicht wissen? Du als Unsterblichkeitsexpertin?", giftete Harry neben ihr und Ginny stieß ihm ungläubig in die Rippen. _Was hat er denn für ein Problem?_

„Komm wieder runter, Mr. Perfekt!", feuerte Anjolie zurück. „Kann ja nicht jeder so unfehlbar sein, wie du!" Ginny konnte nicht umhin, ihr zuzustimmen. Harrys Gerechtigkeitssinn konnte schon manchmal nerven!

„Es war schon lange Voldemorts Ziel unsterblich zu werden!", beantwortete Ginny Anjolies Frage. „Er hat seine Seele in insgesamt sieben Teile gespalten und sechs davon in externen Gegenständen versiegelt. So wollte er sicher sein, dass seine Seele nicht ins Totenreich übergehen konnte, da sie in dieser Welt noch Bezugspunkte hatte."

„Verstehe! So etwas wie Anker.", murmelte Anjolie. „Na, da wird er ja ein besonderer Liebling des Todesengels sein!", fügte sie hinzu und bekam einen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ginny horchte neugierig auf, doch Anjolie sagte nichts weiter dazu, lächelte nur in sich hinein. „Was gibt's zu Lächeln?"

Anjolie blinzelte verwirrt und grinste ihr dann zu. „Ach nichts! Nur ein alter Freund, an den ich gerade denken musste!" Sie räusperte sich und sah Ginny durchdringend an, die wegen der ausweichenden Antwort etwas enttäuscht war.

„Wie hat Voldemort das gemacht?", fragte Anjolie wieder. „Um eine Seele so zu verletzten, muss er Grausames angestellt haben!"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. So richtig konnte sie das auch nicht erklären. „Ähm, Harry?", forderte sie ihn auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, sah nur Anjolie an. „Warum kramst du nicht in deinem Gehirn nach der Antwort? Nach Voldemorts Zauber wird es dir bestimmt wieder einfallen!", forderte er sie trotzig auf.

Anjolies Augen verengten sich. „Hey, du Genie", fauchte sie. „Voldemort hat mir meine Erinnerung zurückgeholt! Das heißt, dass ich mich lediglich wieder an das erinnere, was ich einmal wusste. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kannte nicht _jede_ Art unsterblich zu werden. Das kann niemand!... Aber ich sag dir was: Wenn du Voldemort unbedingt tot sehen willst, dann solltest du lieber mal anfangen zu kooperieren, denn allein wirst du ihn nicht besiegen können!"

Ginny fühlte einen Kloß im Magen, während sie beobachtete wie Harry mit den Kiefern malmte. Sie verstand nicht, warum er Anjolie so angriff, aber noch mehr machten Anjolies Worte ihr Angst. Sie sprach aus, was Ginny schon die ganze Zeit befürchtete und ausgesprochen wirkten diese Worte noch extremer.

Harry sprang plötzlich auf und verließ die Küche. Ginny folgte ihm kurzentschlossen. Sie musste mit ihm reden, musste wissen, was er hatte.

In der Halle holte sie ihn endlich ein. „Harry, warte!", sagte sie und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Nichts!", stieß er aus und entriss ihr seinen Arm. Als er weitergehen wollte, lief sie um ihn herum und packte ihn an beiden Armen. Sollte er doch versuchen, sich davon zu befreien! „Versuch erst gar nicht vor mir davonzulaufen! Ich bin stärker als du und entschlossen dich aufzuhalten, wenn es nötig ist!", drohte sie und klang bestimmter, als sie es erwartet hätte.

Er starrte sie einfach nur an und Ginny atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Nun sag schon! Was hast du? Warum warst du eben so aggressiv?"

„Warum?", platzte er heraus und Ginny zischte ihn an, damit er nicht so laut war. Sie zog ihn die Treppe bis zum ersten Absatz hinauf und brachte ihn dazu, sich zu setzen.

„So, jetzt können wir auch sicher sein, dass die alte Black uns nicht stört!", erklärte sie, nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Seinen Blick konnte sie nicht definieren, doch die Wut war daraus verschwunden. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und die Stirn auf die Hände. So saßen sie eine Weile still da. Ginny wollte ihn nicht drängen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich wirklich erst einmal sammeln musste. Dann fing er unvermittelt an zu sprechen.

„Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?" Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Wie lange sollen wir noch gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass, egal, was wir machen, er uns immer einen Schritt voraus ist! Ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir ihn jetzt endlich haben. Dass wir ihn jetzt vernichten können.

Nachdem der Splitter beseitigt war, hoffte ich, euch... dich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen zu müssen, denn den letzten Schritt muss ich allein gehen. Doch er hat es wieder geschafft! Er ist uns wieder voraus! Wie kann ich jemanden töten, der nicht sterben kann? Wie kann ich euch vor ihm beschützen, wenn der Kampf aussichtslos ist?" Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert, wirkten dadurch noch intensiver auf Ginny. Sie schluckte hart. So hoffnungslos hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie. „Du musst uns nicht beschützen! Und du musst auch nicht allein kämpfen! Wir alle hier wollen, dass Voldemorts Herrschaft endlich ein Ende hat und wir alle werden unseren Teil dazu beitragen!"

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Ich bestreite nicht, dass Voldemort ein mächtiger und angsteinflößender Gegner ist, wodurch der Kampf gegen ihn nur noch schwerer wird, doch wir sind auch stark!

Mir hat einmal jemand gesagt, dass ich meine Angst nutzen sollte, um meinen natürlichen Überlebensinstinkt zu stärken. Doch ich sollte mich nicht von ihr überwältigen lassen!... Wir werden ihn schon irgendwie packen!"

„Doch wann?", fragte Harry dazwischen. „Wenn der Kampf zu lange dauert, wird er uns irgendwann zermürben und es wird noch sehr viel mehr Opfer geben!"

„Wir dürfen eben die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben! Wir müssen zusammenhalten und dann schaffen wir es! Und vergiss nicht: Jetzt haben wir Anjolie dazu gewonnen und vielleicht ist Dumbledore ja auch bald wieder da!"

„Mit Dumbledore können wir bestimmt nicht so bald rechnen!", erwiderte Harry. „Und Anjolie?... Die hat mit sich selbst genug zu tun und sitzt nur tatenlos herum!"

„Sie ist nicht tatenlos!", widersprach Ginny. „Sie musste sich nur erst wieder fangen und wie es aussieht, kommt sie ganz gut voran. Du wirst sehen, bald wird es wieder bergauf gehen!"

Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und zog seine Hand an ihre Brust. „Gib nicht auf, Harry! Ich bin bei dir!" Sie beugte sich noch etwas zu ihm und er kam ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich sanft, wenn auch nur kurz. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten, dann schaffen wir das schon!", flüsterte sie an seinem Mund und Harry nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand.

Er küsste sie erneut, diesmal intensiver und doch zärtlich. Ginny schloss die Augen, um ihn voll und ganz zu genießen. Zu schnell zog er sich zurück und sie hätte gern protestiert. „Du hast Recht!", sagte er leise, seine Stirn an ihre gedrückt. „Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre!"

Wie gut konnte sie nachvollziehen, wie es ihm ging. Bei ihr war es vor dem Kampf mit Uttuku nicht anders gewesen. Nur die Furcht vor dem, was ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zustoßen könnte, wenn sie das nicht durchzog, hatte sie durchhalten lassen... Und Anjolies Beistand. Doch Harry hatte die Unterstützung seines Mentors verloren. Wie verlassen er sich fühlen musste, allein mit den ganzen Erwartungen, die auf ihm lasteten, und der Verantwortung, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte.

Plötzlich richtete Harry sich auf und erhob sich. Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich bin müde! Ist wohl besser, wenn ich etwas schlafe." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er und sie blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Du hast tatsächlich noch etwas von meinen Predigten behalten? Ich kann's nicht fassen, wie gut du mir zugehört hast!" Ginny fuhr erschrocken herum. Anjolie stand, ein paar Stufen weiter unten, mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand vor ihr. Ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck widersprach ihrem scherzenden Ton. „Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf den nun leeren Platz neben ihr.

Ginny nickte und sofort krachte die Tasche auf den Absatz und Anjolie ließ sich neben sie fallen. „Hörte sich so an, als bräuchte Harry unbedingt mal ein Erfolgserlebnis", murmelte sie und Ginny sah sie schräg an. „Sorry! Habe gelauscht!"

„Was du nicht sagst!", grinste Ginny. _Darauf wäre ich jetzt nie gekommen!_

„Hermine und Ron haben mir von eurer Suche nach den Seelensplittern erzählt. Ihr habt eine schwere Zeit hinter euch! Nicht, dass man das nicht auch von euren Augen ablesen könnte! Ihr habt euch in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert – seid erwachsen geworden!", erklärte Anjolie leise und Ginnys Belustigung verschwand mit einem Schlag.

„Hatten wir denn eine andere Wahl?", erwiderte Ginny matt.

„Nein, allerdings war das auch nicht das erste Mal für dich, dass du dich dem Notwendigen beugen musstest!", stimmte Anjolie zu. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

_Wie es ihr ging?_ Ginny hatte bisher keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Sie fühlte sich nicht glücklich, aber auch nicht unglücklich. Zu beschäftigt, um bisher etwas vermissen zu können, waren ihr derartige Überlegungen erspart geblieben.

Ja klar, sie könnte sich ein schöneres Leben vorstellen, vor allem friedlicher, doch über ihre Zukunftspläne hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, weshalb sie wohl auch nicht enttäuscht über ihr jetziges Leben sein konnte. „Hm... gut.", antwortete sie deshalb schulterzuckend und erntete prompt ein Stirnrunzeln von Anjolie.

„Du hattest keine Zeit, den Kampf gegen Uttuku zu verarbeiten, nicht wahr! Und ich bin sicher, es war niemand da, der dir richtig geholfen hat, die Verluste zu ertragen.", murmelte Anjolie und ihr Blick schien in die Ferne zu schweifen.

_Verluste._ Ihre Brust verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an Nevilles und Anjolies Tod. Es hatte noch andere Verletzte gegeben, die es zum Glück alle überstanden hatten. Auch wenn Kingsley jetzt mit einer Hand weniger zurechtkommen musste. Doch mit wem hätte sie denn reden sollen? Die Mitbetroffenen hatten alle mit sich selbst zu tun gehabt und die anderen konnten nicht nachvollziehen, was überhaupt geschehen war. Sie musste eben selbst damit zurechtkommen!

„Wieso waren sie überhaupt da?", fragte Anjolie plötzlich mit zittriger Stimme und schreckte Ginny auf.

„Wer?", fragte Ginny verwirrt zurück.

„Deine Familie, deine Freunde, Dumbledore! Wieso waren sie plötzlich auf dem Schlachtfeld? Wie waren die Dämonen an sie herangekommen?"

Ginny betrachtete Anjolie nachdenklich. Natürlich. Sie konnte es ja nicht wissen! Sie war bereits tot, als das aufgeklärt wurde! „Ganz Hogwarts ist mit einem Rohrsystem und zahlreichen Geheimtunneln untergraben.", begann sie zu erklären. „Die Dämonen müssen auf die Art ins Schloss gekommen sein und überraschten die Gruppe in der Halle. Zum Glück waren sie mit ihrer Beute zufrieden und sind nicht auch noch auf die Suche nach den restlichen Schülern gegangen."

Sie sah, wie Anjolie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte und senkte den Blick, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie betroffen Anjolie über Nevilles Tod gewesen war. „Es war nicht deine Schuld!", sagte sie ruhig. „Du hättest ihn nicht retten können!... Ich hätte... wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, dann..." Ihre Kehle wurde eng und sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Neville war ihretwegen gestorben. Wenn sie besser gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht versuchen müssen, sie zu retten!

Sie spürte, wie Anjolie den Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog. „Wag es ja nicht zu behaupten, dass es deine wäre!", drohte Anjolie mit sanfter Stimme. „Der einzige, der die Schuld an Nevilles Tod trägt, ist jetzt selbst tot... ähm, du hast ihn doch getötet, oder?" Ginny nickte und Anjolie atmete erleichtert auf. „Es tut nur einfach so weh, jemand Unschuldigen sterben zu sehen, aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen!"

Ginny kuschelte sich in Anjolies Armbeuge und legte ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter. Es tat so gut, einmal nicht stark sein müssen, sich anlehnen zu können. Und auch wenn Anjolie gerade selbst mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, schenkte sie Ginny eine Geborgenheit, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Anjolie sich aufrichtete und sah auf. „Was hast du?"

„Ziemlich ungemütlich hier!", antwortete Anjolie und Ginny blinzelte sie erstaunt an.

„Auf einmal?"

„Ich will noch meine paar Habseligkeiten auspacken!", entgegnete sie und hob ihre Tasche an. „Kommst du mit in mein Zimmer? Ich würde mich gern noch etwas mit dir unterhalten."

Auch Ginny stand auf. „Das würde ich gern!", erklärte sie und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Irgendetwas bestimmtes, das du wissen möchtest?", fragte Anjolie nach.

„Weißt du noch etwas von dem, was nach deinem... deinem Tod passiert ist? Ich meine... weißt du, warum du zurück bist?" Diese Frage brannte seit Anjolies Rückkehr in ihr.

„Tut mir leid! Das weiß ich auch nicht. Voldemort hat mir zwar mehr Erinnerungen zurückgegeben, als ich ertragen kann, aber diese gehörten anscheinend nicht dazu! Und glaub mir, ich wüsste es gern!"

Schweigend und enttäuscht setzte Ginny ihren Weg fort. Ein weiteres Geheimnis, das sich nicht lüften ließ! Sie blieben vor Anjolies Tür stehen und wollten gerade hineingehen, da hörten sie ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer gegenüber. „Was war das?", fragte Anjolie erstaunt und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Ach, das ist nur Seidenschnabel, ein Hippogreif! Komm, lass uns rein gehen!", antwortete Ginny und drehte sich wieder Anjolies Tür zu. Doch kaum hatte sie die Klinke in der Hand, hörte sie ein plumpes Geräusch und das Quietschen der Tür hinter ihr.

Ginny schoss herum und rief: „Nein, nicht _da_ hinein!" Doch Anjolie stand schon mitten im Zimmer und vor ihr der Hippogreif, der drohend mit den Flügeln schlug. „Komm zurück! Schnell!", flüsterte Ginny, um das Tier nicht noch mehr zu erregen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als Anjolie sich nicht bewegte.

Seidenschnabel bäumte sich auf, aber Anjolie rührte noch immer keinen Muskel, gab keinen Laut von sich. „Anjolie!", flehte Ginny und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Komm raus, ganz langsam!" Anjolie reagierte nicht! _Was soll ich nur tun?_ „Scheiße!", stieß sie aus tiefstem Bedürfnis aus.

Da! Anjolie hob die Hand und mit einem letzten Schrei kam Seidenschnabel zurück auf alle Viere. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich ihr, bis er letztendlich seinen Kopf an ihrer ausgestreckten Hand rieb.

Ginny beobachtete die Szene mit offenem Mund. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Seidenschnabel ließ sich sonst nie ohne die übliche Prozedur berühren! _Was geht hier ab? _Sie sah den beiden in sicherem Abstand zu und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Dann drehte Anjolie sich um und kam zurück. „Ein wundervolles Wesen!", seufzte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ob man auf ihm auch reiten kann? Was meinst du?"

Ginnys Mund klappte wieder zu und sie musste erst einmal schlucken. „Nach dem, was ich gerade sah, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er plötzlich auch für dich tanzen würde!", murmelte sie. „Warum hat er sich von dir berühren lassen?", hakte sie nach.

„Warum sollte er nicht?", wunderte sich Anjolie.

„Weil Seidenschnabel ein Hippogreif ist und ohne vorherige Verbeugung niemanden an sich heran lässt!"

„Na, offensichtlich stimmt das nicht ganz, denn zu mir kam er auch so!", winkte Anjolie ab.

„Aber...", setzte Ginny an, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Remus kam die Treppe herauf gehetzt.

„Ginny!", rief er atemlos. „Hol Harry und kommt in die Küche! Anjolie, du komm bitte auch!... Wir haben ein Problem!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat! Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme dieses Chap nie fertig! Bis irgendwann!

VLG Rosifer


	11. Vergebliche Liebesmüh

Auf geht's zum nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Vorher gibt's da aber noch ein paar liebe und treue Reviewer, denen ich danken möchte. Ohne euch, wäre die ganze Schreiberei nur halb so schön!

Hi torence: Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat! Vor allem die Frisur. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Einfall so gut gewesen war, aber da ich mir selbst eine neue Frisur zugelegt hatte, war ich gerade in der Stimmung. Und außerdem war es doch wieder so schön Anjolie-like, nicht wahr? Ich mag sie eher so temperamentvoll! Ich hoffe, das neue Chap gefällt dir!

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die Rechte an Anjolie! Ansonsten... Hi JKR! Viel Spaß mit dem ganzen Geld!_

10. Kapitel – **Vergebliche Liebesmüh**

Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz. Seine Haut trocknete aus, wurde ledrig. Seine Muskeln schrumpften und schon bald glich er nur noch einer Mumie mit schreckensweit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund.

Das Schreien wich einem Röcheln und mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug er auf den Steinplatten der Burg auf, wo er leblos liegen blieb.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Voldemort und Severus zuckte in seinem Versteck zusammen. Wenn er sich vorher nicht gezeigt hatte, dann aus Vorsicht, um nicht vom dunklen Lord bestraft zu werden, weil er erfolglos zurückgekommen war.

Jetzt musste er um sein Leben fürchten, denn Voldemort hatte sein Blut im Verlies und auf der Buchseite mit dem Erinnerungszauber entdeckt und durch einen Analysezauber herausgefunden, dass es beide Male Severus gewesen war, der sich unerlaubt dort aufgehalten hatte.

Severus hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, nicht auf seine verletzte Hand zu achten und Spuren zu hinterlassen? Voldemort brauchte lediglich eins und eins zusammenzählen. Severus hatte nur zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt an das Zauberbuch kommen können und da hätte er auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords woanders sein müssen. Ihm war klar, dass Voldemort daraus schloss, dass Severus Anjolie geholfen hatte und Draco, dieser Idiot, musste unbedingt bestätigen, dass sie beide in Hogwarts oft zusammen gewesen waren.

Aber all das war etwas, womit er zurechtkommen würde. Als erschreckender stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Voldemort den Kessel gefunden hatte und seit einigen Stunden, wenn auch erfolglos, versuchte dessen Macht zu nutzen.

Ein gutes Dutzend Todesser niedrigsten Ranges waren seit dem ersten Versuch zu Tode gekommen und Voldemorts Geduld verringerte sich mit jedem vergeblichen Mal.

„Es nützt nichts!", schimpfte Voldemort vor sich hin. „Der Kessel wirkt einfach nicht richtig!" Severus beobachtete, wie Voldemort über die Kadaver seiner Versuchskaninchen hinwegschritt und zurück zum Tisch ging.

Er überflog noch einmal seine Notizen bis er sie ungeduldig und mit einem Wutschrei vom Tisch wischte, sich setzte und finster ins Nichts starrte. Severus verharrte unruhig in seinem Versteck. _Was brütete er jetzt in seinem kranken Hirn aus?_

Plötzlich schien Voldemorts Blick auf etwas zu fallen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung griff er danach und zog ein geöffnetes Buch an sich. Severus runzelte die Stirn, als Voldemort ein leeres Pergament und eine Feder nahm und nach Pettigrew rief.

„Bring mir die Zutaten auf der Liste und beeil dich!", wies er an und ging ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in seine Gemächer. _Wäre auch was Neues gewesen!_

Nachdem Wurmschwanz sich die Liste geschnappt hatte und die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, schlich sich Severus an den Tisch und besah sich die noch aufgeschlagene Buchseite, immer darauf achtend, nichts zu berühren und sich nicht schon wieder zu verraten.

Beschwörung! Auf dieser Seite ging es um die Beschwörung der Tuatha!_ Voldemort will die Götter heraufbeschwören! _Er konnte sein Ziel nicht allein erreichen, also suchte er einen anderen Weg. Severus verließ der Mut. Voldemort würde sein Ziel erreichen, egal wie! Er musste handeln!

„Wieder da, um mich auszuspionieren, Verräter!", ertönte Voldemorts Stimme hinter ihm und Severus schoss herum. Konnte er wirklich ihn meinen? Aber er hatte doch den Desillusionierungszauber über sich gelegt! Wie konnte das sein?

„Überrascht? Du warst schon einmal in meiner Nähe, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Glaubst du wirklich, ich ließe das noch einmal zu?", erklärte Voldemort kalt und Severus wurde schlecht. _Dieser Tag wird kein gutes Ende nehmen!_

Severus bemerkte erst, dass er sich langsam um den Tisch herum gearbeitet hatte, als er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war. Natürlich was das auch Voldemort nicht entgangen und er kam mit einem höhnischen Grinsen näher. Das verschwand jedoch auch wieder so schnell wie es erschienen war und der schwarze Zauberer fragte: „Wo ist sie?"

Severus wusste sofort, wen er meinte und stieß aus: „Sie ist weg!" Leugnen würde jetzt sowieso nicht mehr helfen! „Sie verschwand, sobald sie in Sicherheit war, allerdings nicht, ohne mir vorher ihre Dankbarkeit zu bekunden!" Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas, so dass Voldemort sein blaues Veilchen auf keinen Fall entgehen konnte und verachtete sich im selben Moment aus tiefstem Herzen dafür. _Fängst du jetzt an, um dein Leben zu winseln, du widerlicher Feigling?_

Voldemort mahlte mit den Zähnen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm entgültig entkommen war, gefiel ihm wohl weniger. „Ich ging davon aus, dass Sie sie nicht mehr brauchten...", begann Severus und konnte es nicht fassen, dass er nicht damit aufhörte, sein Leben verteidigen zu wollen.

„Schweig!", fuhr Voldemort dazwischen. „Ich will nicht wissen, warum du ihr geholfen hast! Für mich zählt nur, dass ich von dir verraten wurde!"

Das waren die Worte, die Severus mit dem Leben abschließen ließen und eine seltsame Ruhe durchflutete ihn. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und Eiseskälte trat in seine Augen. „Du hast Glück, dass ich Wichtigeres zu tun habe! Du darfst schnell sterben!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus, doch der konnte seinem Tod nur gefasst ins Auge sehen. Jetzt ist es also endlich vorbei? Sein Kampf war vorüber! Bald konnte er sich ausruhen! Severus hielt Voldemorts Blick stand. Darin stand sein Ende, aber er dachte nur an eines: Anjolie! Würden sie sich wiedersehen? Würden sie woanders eine neue Chance bekommen?... Irgendwann?

„AVADA...", setzte Voldemort an und unterbrach Severus' Träumereien. Der richtete sich stolz auf und erwartete den Todesfluch. Es wird schnell gehen! „...KEDAVRA!"

Severus sah das grüne Licht auf sich zurasen und... fiel! Das Rumoren unter sich hatte er nicht wahrgenommen und es war zu einem ausgewachsenem Krachen geworden. Severus hatte in letzter Sekunde den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Noch im Fallen konnte er sehen, wie der grüne Lichtstrahl über ihn hinwegschoss und die Stelle durchbohrte, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Er landete schwer auf dem unebenen Boden und die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst. Einen Moment blieb er liegen und versuchte zu verstehen, warum er seinem Schicksal entkommen und nicht tot war. In seichten Zügen kam wieder Luft in seine Lungen und er starrte durch das Loch in der Decke über sich, das ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit, weiter über sein unverhofftes Glück nachzudenken. Voldemorts Wutgeschrei drang durch die Öffnung und pumpte Adrenalin durch Severus' Körper. Stöhnend kam er wieder auf die Beine und während er in der Dunkelheit des Kellergeschosses Schutz suchte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er weitestgehend unverletzt war.

Über ihm bellte Voldemort Befehle und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, der den Sturz glücklicherweise ebenfalls überstanden hatte. Wenn er schon entkommen war, dann sollte er jetzt lieber so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Der Orden musste Bescheid wissen und sie mussten etwas unternehmen!

Er befand sich im Gang zum Verlies und huschte ein paar Schritte zur nächsten Biegung. Vorsichtig, da hier wieder die Fackeln brannten, sah er um die Ecke. Es war niemand zu sehen, doch er konnte Schritte hören. Schnell versteckte er sich im Dunkel einer Wandnische. Er trug zwar noch immer den Desillusionierungszauber, doch es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort seine Leute befähigt hatte, den Zauber ebenfalls zu durchschauen.

Den Zauberstab griffbereit und entschlossen, sich seinen Weg, wenn nötig, freizukämpfen, wartete er auf die Verursacher der Schritte. Es dauerte nicht lange und fünf Todesser rannten an ihm vorbei zur Einbruchstelle. Er atmete auf. Sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen! Schnell verschwand er um die Ecke, bevor die Männer merkten, dass er nicht mehr da war.

Er konnte nicht nach oben, also peilte er einen versteckten Tunnel an, während es ihn tierisch freute, dass Voldemort mal wieder sein eigener Egoismus im Wege gestanden hatte und er so nicht mit seinen Todessern kooperierte.

Er musste an ein paar Hauselfen vorbei, welche die unteren Geschosse reparierten, doch sie scherten sich nicht um ihn. Nach ungefähr einer Viertel Stunde und ständigem Bangen und Horchen, ob er verfolgt wurde, kam er an einem Belüftungsschacht an, in den er ohne Zögern kletterte. Ein paar Meter auf Händen und Knien später erreichte er zwei große Steinplatten, die er sorgsam entfernte. Nun war der Fluchtweg frei. Severus musste fast zwei Meter nach unten springen und konnte die Platten nicht mehr an ihren Platz zurücklegen, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor, wieder hierher zu kommen!

Er ließ sich durch die Öffnung fallen und landete hart auf den Füßen. Aber er ignorierte den Schmerz und rannte los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Jetzt durfte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten!

Severus hatte das Gefühl, ewig gelaufen zu sein, als er das Ende des stickigen Tunnels erreichte und seine Seiten stachen gewaltig. Doch er kletterte nicht gleich in die Freiheit. Etwas ließ ihn zögern. Was, wenn Voldemort diesen Ausgang auch kannte? Er war ihm nicht gefolgt, hatte nur eine handvoll Männer hinter ihm hergeschickt und es ihnen noch nicht einmal ermöglicht, seinen Zauber zu durchschauen! Wollte er ihn vielleicht in falscher Sicherheit wiegen?

Er bewegte sich ein paar Schritte vom Ausgang weg. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Gang benutzte und Severus wusste, dass er weit hinter der Appariergrenze endete. Auch wenn es gefährlich war, unter der Oberfläche zu apparieren, ging er lieber dieses Risiko ein, als einem stinksauren Voldemort in die Arme zu laufen.

Severus konzentrierte sich auf den Grimmauldplatz und hoffte, nicht im Asphalt zu landen. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand und er spürte den Sog, der ihn zu seinem Ziel führen würde... Aber etwas stimmte nicht! Der Druck auf seine Brust wurde unerträglich und er glaubte, sein Schädel würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Trotzdem konzentrierte er sich mit all seiner restlichen Macht auf sein Ziel – über der Oberfläche!

Erst, als er glaubte, es nicht mehr zu schaffen, ließ der Druck schlagartig nach und Severus schlug mit den Knie auf dem Boden auf. Die Tatsache, dass er das konnte und frische Luft atmete, hätte ihn fast erleichtert auflachen lassen. Aber er konnte diesen aufkeimenden Nervenzusammenbruch noch einmal abblocken.

Er hob den Kopf und vor ihm erschien das Hauptquartier. Allerdings hatte er keine Zeit zum Durchatmen. Er war urplötzlich in helles Licht getaucht und seitlich von ihm erschall lautes Hupen. Gerade noch so brachte sich Severus mit einem erbärmlichen Hopser in Sicherheit und das Auto raste an ihm vorbei.

Er landete hart auf dem Fußweg und stellte zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen fest, was für ein beschissenes Leben er doch hatte. Aber was beschwerte er sich? Schließlich hatte er nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, es zu bessern! Langsam kam er wieder auf die Füße und starrte auf die schäbige Hausfront. Er hatte vergessen, dass SIE auch hier sein würde! Zwei Tage lang hatte er nicht an sie gedacht, war zu beschäftigt gewesen, sein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Doch jetzt stürmte alles wieder auf ihn ein.

Anjolie. Der verwirrte und verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als er sie beschimpfte. Er hatte sehen können, dass sie versuchte zu verstehen. Dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er ihr das antat. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal vorgehabt, auf diese Weise mit ihr zu brechen. Er hatte gehofft, sie mit Vernunft dazu bringen zu können, ihr Leben zu schützen und hatte sich die Worte immer und immer wieder neu zurechtgelegt. Erst sie hatte ihm _diesen_ Weg gezeigt und Idiot, der er war, hatte er seinen Plan verworfen und die Chance ergriffen; ihr Vertrauen in ihn zerstört und schlimmer noch, wahrscheinlich ebenso ihre Liebe zu ihm.

Severus verstand nicht, dass sie seine grausamen Worte einfach hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Dass sie ihn nicht dafür geschlagen hatte. Er selbst hätte es gern getan!

Er hatte sie beschützen wollen und doch nur verletzt. Er wollte, dass sie weiterem Leid aus dem Weg ging und hatte es selbst verursacht. Er hatte sie gänzlich geschwächt und doch wollte sie noch immer gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Er hatte versagt!... nur nicht darin, die Frau zu vertreiben, die er liebte.

Geflüchtet war er, als er ihren Anblick nicht mehr hatte ertragen können, obwohl er ihm doch nur gezeigt hatte, was für ein verdammtes Schwein er war. Severus hatte all seine Kraft aufbringen müssen, sie nach der Versammlung nicht in die Arme zu nehmen und sie für jedes einzelne Wort, für jeden kalten Blick um Entschuldigung zu bitten; ihr zu versichern, dass das alles nicht ernst gemeint war, dass er sie nach wie vor liebte und jeden umbringen wollte, der es wagte, sie zu verletzen. _Aber hieß das nicht, dass er sich selbst töten müsste? Hatte er sie nicht am meisten verletzt?_

Severus stand noch immer vor dem Haus, konnte sich nicht überwinden hineinzugehen. Er fürchtete sich davor sie wiederzusehen; hatte Angst zu sehen, was seine Worte, sein Verhalten angerichtet hatten.

Er war so dumm gewesen, sie auf diese Art und Weise schützen zu wollen! Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie ihn immer verteidigte! Wie konnte er dann davon ausgehen, dass sie sich von den anderen abwenden würde, nur weil er sie verstieß? Wie hatte er annehmen können, dass sie alles stehen und liegen ließ, weil er ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog? Sie hatte vielleicht mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort nichts zu tun, doch er hatte ihren ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein unterschätzt. Sie hatte den Krieg kurzerhand zu ihrem gemacht!

Severus gab sich einen Ruck. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr mit sinnlosen Selbstvorwürfen verschwenden oder seiner Furcht nachgeben! Jetzt konnte er es sowieso nichts mehr ändern.

Mit einem riesigen Knoten im Magen betrat er das Haus und beschloss, erst einmal in die Küche zu gehen. Als er sich der Tür zur Treppe näherte, hörte er Stimmen und blieb einen Moment stehen. Ginny Weasley... und Anjolie!

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er ihre Stimme erkannte. Dass er ihr so schnell begegnen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. War sie etwa auf dem Weg nach unten? Er horchte noch einmal, sein gesamter Körper steif vor Anspannung, stellte jedoch fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Severus setzte schnellstens seinen Weg fort und kam sich erneut vor wie ein Feigling auf der Flucht. Er hörte das Stimmengewirr bereits bevor er die Tür erreichte. Offensichtlich war er hier richtig!

Er stieß die Tür auf und betrat die Küche. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn. Einige Blicke waren feindselig, von wem die kamen, musste man wohl nicht erwähnen. Der Rest war wie immer misstrauisch. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet, nachdem er die einzige Person, die ihm vertraute, verjagt hatte... und die wenigen, die sie zu überzeugen im Begriff war, mit ihr!

Eine Person ins Auge fassend, trat er näher an den Tisch und wenn ihm mal jemand gesagt hätte, dass es sich bei dieser Person, auf deren Unterstützung er nun hoffte, um einen ehemaligen Maurauder handelte, hätte er denjenigen für geistesgestört gehalten! Doch Lupin war nun einmal der Vernünftigste in diesem Raum und er konnte ihn wohl als den einzigen ansehen, der ihm wenigstens etwas entgegenkam. Eine Notwendigkeit in der derzeitigen Situation!

„Na, wieder zurück, um deine Zerstörungsarbeit fortzuführen?", giftete ihn Rosifer ohne jede Vorwarnung an und Severus betrachtete ihn aus schmalen Augen. Er hatte von Anfang an die Vermutung gehabt, dass Rosifer mehr von ihr wollte und dieser Mistkerl hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, um sie zu ‚trösten'!

Severus kämpfte seine aufkeimende Eifersucht nieder. _Du solltest froh sein, dass sie jemanden hat, der ihr hilft!_ Aber musste es unbedingt _er_ sein? Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete kalt: „Anstatt hier herumzukeifen, solltest du dich lieber bei Voldemort umsehen! Er hat den Kessel, einen Weg die Tuatha zu beschwören und er weiß, dass ich Anjolie geholfen habe, womit er mich als Verräter entlarvte. Ab jetzt wirst _du_ die ehrenvolle Aufgabe haben, ihn auszuspionieren!" Er sah mit Genugtuung, wie mit jedem Wort die Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wich.

„Er... er hat es geschafft?", rief Molly aus und ihre Hand verkrallte sich an der Stuhllehne.

„So gut wie!", zischte Severus. Er kam sich schon wieder vor, wie vor einem Tribunal, das jeden Moment über ihn richten würde. Aber es hatte nie einen Moment gegeben, in dem er sich hier je willkommen gefühlt hatte. Das war bisher nur bei zwei Personen vorgekommen: Dumbledore... und Anjolie.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. _Du bist schon wieder dabei, dich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen!_ Er hatte es sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben und deshalb kein Recht darauf sich selbst Leid zu tun!

„Wie weit genau ist er?", fragte Rosifer. Die Feinseligkeit war aus seinem Ton verschwunden. Er klang nur noch besorgt und Severus war erleichtert darüber. Jetzt konnten sie sich auf eine mögliche Lösung und ihre nächsten Schritte konzentrieren.

„Er hat den Kessel und experimentiert damit – zur Zeit noch äußerst erfolglos. Doch ich befürchte, er hat einen neuen Plan, sein Ziel zu erreichen..."

„Du befürchtest?", unterbrach ihn Molly Weasley. Sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Wie soll das denn aussehen?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen!", knirschte Severus durch die Zähne. Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Tisch und sprach weiter. „Ich bin deshalb so sicher, weil die Seite seines aufgeschlagenen Buches einen Beschwörungszauber zeigte und er Pettigrew auftrug, die nötigen Zutaten zusammenzutragen!"

„Er will also einen der Tuatha beschwören!", folgerte Rosifer, wie auch bereits Severus. Das machte ihn für Severus aber auch nicht sympathischer.

„Was nun?", fragte Molly leicht panisch. „Er ist auf dem besten Weg so mächtig zu werden, dass wir keine Chance mehr gegen ihn haben. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Genau deshalb bin ich ja hier!", warf Severus ein und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er sonst auch nicht gewusst hätte, wo er hin sollte, jetzt, wo er auf der Abschussliste stand.

Remus erhob sich plötzlich. „Wir sollten in den Versammlungsraum gehen! Molly! Gib bitte den Mitgliedern Bescheid, dass wir eine Krisensitzung einberufen! Ich gehe und hole Harry, Ginny und Anjolie. Dann werde ich dir helfen.

„Ich kann auch gehen!", bot Granger an und Severus betrachtete sie abfällig. Immer noch so aufdringlich wie immer!

„Nein, ihr geht sofort in den Versammlungsraum!", entgegnete Lupin ungewohnt resolut und war Sekunden später durch die Tür verschwunden. Die Jugendlichen sahen sich verwundert an, gingen dann aber in den Versammlungsraum, wohin Severus ihnen und Rosifer lustlos folgte, während Molly ihren Patronus losschickte und den Kamin in Beschlag nahm. Keiner von ihnen sprach. Alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und so musste sich auch Severus mit sich selbst beschäftigen. Das war weniger gut!

Seine gesamten Gedärme zogen sich zusammen, weil er Anjolie jetzt wiedersehen würde. Er wäre in ihrer Nähe und konnte ihr doch nicht nah sein. Was würde er heute wieder unternehmen müssen, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen?

Severus hörte Schritte und Stimmen und drehte sich von der Tür weg. Er konnte den Gedanken an ihren schmerzvollen Blick nicht ertragen. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich schneller, als ihm lieb war. Aber er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Shacklebolts und Moodys Stimme hörte. Er musste sich also nicht sofort mit ihr befassen!... Dachte er! Er spürte plötzlich ihren Blick im Rücken und seine Muskeln spannten sich sofort an.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte eine – hoffentlich – versteinerte Miene auf. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als ihre Blicke sich begegneten. Doch anders als erwartet, schlug ihm keine Verletztheit entgegen, sondern eine von ihr ungekannte Kälte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor Severus bemerkte, dass das nicht die einzige Veränderung an ihr war.

Mal abgesehen von dem schockierenden Äußeren schien eine ganz neue Anjolie vor ihm zu stehen und er wusste nicht so recht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass sie sich offensichtlich gefangen hatte. Ja, er war erleichtert, dass sie nicht das Elend in Person war und seine Selbstvorwürfe neue Höhen erreichten, doch irgendwie störte ihn die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen war...

Und dann ihr Blick... _Was hast du denn erwartet?_ Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Was würde geschehen, wie würde sie sich verhalten, wenn sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte? Severus hätte es nicht sagen können... es sich nicht eingestehen wollen! Denn insgeheim hatte er wohl doch angenommen, dass sie länger dazu brauchte, über ihn hinweg zu kommen... oder vielleicht auch nie? Konnte ihre Liebe stark genug gewesen sein, wenn sie es schaffte, ihn innerhalb von zwei Tagen zu vergessen... oder schlimmer noch: hassen zu lernen?

Anjolie drehte sich abrupt weg und ging zu Molly und Remus, die gerade von der Küche aus den Raum betraten. Severus musste alle Kraft aufbringen, sie nicht länger anzustarren. Sie schien eine völlig neue Frau zu sein und er musste seine Neugierde zügeln.

In ihm brannte der Wunsch, sie neu kennen zu lernen. Aber das würde genau seiner Absicht, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie so zu schützen, widersprechen. Doch war das noch aktuell? Er war nun weiter weg von Voldemort. Jetzt hätte ihrer Beziehung nichts mehr im Wege gestanden. _Das nennt man Ironie des Schicksals! _Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe sein, um sie zu schützen, da sie das mit Sicherheit ablehnen würde. _Gib's zu Severus, du hast es wirklich versaut!_

Die Sehnsucht verengte seine Brust. Eine neue Frau? Nein, das war keine neue Frau! Das war die alte, starke, entschlossene Anjolie! Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr liebte. Er hatte es geschafft, sie ein zweites Mal zu verlieren und diesmal war es schlimmer! Sie war tot gewesen, aber hatte ihn geliebt. Jetzt lebte sie und hasste ihn. Und er hatte es verdient!

Die Tür ging auf und Minerva, Arthur Weasley und noch ein paar weitere Auroren vom Ministerium traten ein. Während Weasley auf seine Frau zuging und sie in die Arme nahm, ging Minerva nach einem kurzen Blick auf Severus zum Tisch und sprach kurz mit Moody. Severus beobachtete alles extrem gleichgültig. Die neuen Erkenntnisse hatten seiner Energie einen entschiedenen Dämpfer verpasst.

Als Potter und die kleine Weasley in den Raum kamen, hielt Moody nichts mehr. „So, dann können wir ja endlich anfangen!", rief er und erhielt sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit im Raum.

Alle Anwesenden, außer Severus, setzten sich und Minerva ergriff sofort das Wort: „Severus, was hast du bei Voldemort erfahren?" Severus konnte die ängstliche Neugier in ihren Augen sehen und in kurzen, knappen Sätzen gab er seine Beobachtungen und Erkenntnisse wieder. Die Reaktionen waren nicht anders als vorhin. Entsetzen traf auf Fassungslosigkeit.

„Dann müssen wir so schnell wie möglich handeln!", rief Potter aufgebracht. „Wir müssen Voldemort angreifen und ihm den Kessel abnehmen, bevor er den Gott beschwören kann!"

„Du willst einfach so in die Höhle des Löwen spazieren?", entgegnete Anjolie und Severus' Atem stockte für einen Moment. Sie klang anders als das letzte Mal. Aus ihrer Stimme war die Schwäche verschwunden. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich überwunden – in kürzester Zeit!

„Warum tust du Voldemort nicht gleich den Gefallen und begehst hier und jetzt Selbstmord? Das käme aufs Gleiche raus und bedeutete weniger Aufwand für alle!", setzte sie sarkastisch hinzu und verursachte damit empörtes, aber auch zustimmendes Gemurmel. Und wäre Severus nicht so enttäuscht von ihrer schnellen ‚Genesung' gewesen, hätte er ihr sicherlich auch zugestimmt.

„Seit wann hast du Angst, dich in den Kampf zu stürzen?", fragte die kleine Weasley, hin- und hergerissen von dem Wunsch, ihrem Freund beizustehen, und der Zustimmung zur erkannten Gefahr und sie fühlte sich offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dieser Frage.

„Mein Einspruch hat weniger mit Angst als mit Besonnenheit zu tun!", verteidigte sich Anjolie. „Vielleicht habe ich mich damals schneller auf einen Kampf eingelassen, doch ich tat das nie ohne einen Plan oder wenigstens einer gewissen Vorstellung davon! Ich zögere nicht, weil ich mich vor dem Tod fürchte. Auch wenn der mich als Mensch viel schneller ereilen kann, als es früher der Fall war!", murmelte sie leise. Severus' Knoten im Magen bildete sich von Neuem und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Damit brachte sie seine Ängste auf den Nenner!

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass wir jetzt mit der Stürmung der Burg irgendetwas erreichen, außer eine Menge Mitstreiter zu verlieren! Und ich bezweifle, dass wir rechtzeitig genug kämen, um Voldemorts Pläne zu vereiteln! Es kann nicht lange dauern, einen Tuatha herbeizurufen – auch nicht in ihrem geschwächten Zustand! Und wie lange dauert es, ein Süppchen zu kochen? Um Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit zu schenken braucht es nur den Kessel und Lir selbst – keine Zeit, um groß in Träumerreien zu schwelgen!" Severus bisschen Zuversicht schwand mit jedem Wort.

„Und was schlägst du stattdessen vor?", fragte Moody.

Severus traute sich kaum hinzuhören. Er fürchtete ihre Antwort. Hatte Angst davor, dass sie einen Weg einschlug, der sie erneut das Leben kosten konnte!

„Ich mag ja bei der letzten Versammlung nicht ganz ich selbst gewesen sein, aber ich könnte schwören, erwähnt zu haben, die Tuatha selbst um Hilfe zu bitten!", höhnte sie.

„Und ich will kein Öl ins Feuer gießen, aber in dem Fall halte ich mich an Severus' damalige Frage: Warum sollten sie uns helfen?", konterte Moody unbeeindruckt, während Severus' Kopf zu ihm herumschoss. Der alte Auror bezog sich auf ihn? Das war neu!

Er drehte sich wieder Anjolie zu und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten zusammenzuzucken, als er Anjolies Blick auf sich gerichtet sah. Sie hatte beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt an Moody und erklärte: „Weil ich nicht glaube, dass sie es sehr witzig finden, wenn sie bestohlen und gekidnappt werden!"

„Wie werden sie dann reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, dass du es warst, der sie erst da hineingezogen hat?", fragte Potter dazwischen. Es lag keine Aggressivität in seiner Stimme, doch Severus hätte schwören können, Resignation herauszuhören.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe, mir fällt genug ein, um sie dennoch zur Kooperation zu überreden!", meine sie schulterzuckend. _So sorglos wie eh und jeh!_, durchfuhr es Severus.

„Selbst wenn du das hinbekämst", warf er selbst ein und ihr Blick ruckte sofort zu ihm herum. „Wozu bräuchten sie uns?"

„Uns?", zischte sie ihn kalt an. Um Severus' Herz schloss sich eine eiserne Klammer. „Hast du deine eigenen Worte vergessen? Es existiert kein ‚uns'!", spuckte sie aus. Jetzt konnte er ahnen, wie es sich für sie angefühlt haben musste, als er das gesagt hatte! Seine eigenen Worte an den Kopf zurück geschleudert zu bekommen, war nicht angenehmer!

„Die Tuatha sind nicht stark genug. Sie brauchen die Menschen, um ihren Willen, ihre Kräfte in dieser Welt umzusetzen! Sie selbst werden momentan nur in der Anderswelt wahre Macht haben!"

Er bekam ihre Erklärung nur nebenbei mit. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, ihre vorhergehenden Worte zu verkraften. „Erst wenn wir an sie glauben, gewinnen sie genug Macht. Und nur mit genug Macht kommen sie gegen Voldemort an. Warum jedoch sollten wir sie stärken, wenn sie nicht gewillt sind, uns zu unterstützen? Hier wäscht eine Hand die andere!" Severus schluckte. So berechnend hatte er sie noch nie erlebt! Aber... würde sie auch mit ihrer Strategie Erfolg haben?

„Wie willst du an sie herankommen?", fragte Potters Freundin.

„Ich werde es auf dem gleichen Weg versuchen, den ich auch Voldemort genannt habe!"

„Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass ein Mensch, der absichtlich die Anderswelt betreten will, mit massivem Widerstand zu rechnen hat?", meldete sich Granger zu Wort.

„Aber hallo! Da hat mir wohl doch mal jemand zugehört?", entgegnete Anjolie ironisch. „Wenn der größte Spinner aller Zeiten damit fertig wurde, sollte es für mich wohl auch kein Problem sein, durch das Tor zu kommen!"

„Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?", zischte Severus, ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu bremsen. „Du kannst nicht zaubern oder willst du die Monster mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen fertig machen?" Sie würde in ihr Unglück rennen, wenn man sie nicht aufhielt!

„Was interessiert es dich? Außerdem muss man nicht zaubern können, um Monster oder Dämonen zu bezwingen! Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Schwertkämpfer, falls du es vergessen haben solltest!", blaffte sie zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du willst einen Drachen und einen Troll lediglich mit einem Schwert bewaffnet töten? Du bist ja irre!" Severus war außer sich. Sie überschätzte sich viel zu sehr – vergaß, dass sie jetzt ein Mensch war und ihre Engelskraft nicht mehr besaß!

„Anjolie wird ja nicht allein sein! Und welche Chance haben wir denn schon?", unterbrach Ginny ihren Streit und Severus hätte sie gern angeschrieen, sie solle sich da gefälligst heraushalten! Doch bevor er dazu kam, dermaßen die Fassung zu verlieren, verengten sich ihre Augen und der Rotschopf fragte: „Woher wissen Sie, dass es ein Troll und ein Drache sind, gegen die wir antreten müssen?"

Severus mahlte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte keine Lust auch noch diesem Gör Fragen zu beantworten, doch da kam ihm eine Tatsache in den Sinn, die Anjolie vielleicht aus der Gefahrenzone heraushalten könnte. „Die Todesser, die Voldemort begleitet hatten, berichteten davon, während sie wieder zusammengeflickt wurden!", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Aber das war nicht das einzige, was sie erzählten. Um ihre Angreifer auszuschalten, vernichtete Voldemort den Eingang zu Lirs _sidhe_. Du könntest ihn also gar nicht benutzen!"

Anjolies Lippen wurden schmal bei diesen Worten. „Bist du sicher oder ist das nur eine passende Ausrede, um mich aufzuhalten?"

„Nimm dich nicht zu wichtig! Ich will nur verhindern, dass du wieder unnötig Leben riskierst!" _Verdammt! So hattest du das nicht sagen wollen!_ Severus hörte, wie einige um ihn herum empört die Luft einsogen und er konnte es gut nachempfinden. Er verfiel schon wieder in die Rolle des Schweines!

Sie hob das Kinn, als er ihr diese Gemeinheit an den Kopf warf und legte einen arroganten Blick auf. „Seit wann kümmert dich das Leid anderer?"

„Ähm, könnten wir bitte wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen?", schlug McGonagall sichtlich unwohl vor. „Wie sollen wir denn jetzt Kontakt zu den Tuatha aufnehmen?"

„Für den Fall, dass der Eingang tatsächlich versperrt ist", hob Anjolie an und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „könnten wir auf eine weitere Methode Voldemorts zurückgreifen. Hier gibt es genug Hexen dafür, obwohl ich mich erinnern kann, dass man für eine Beschwörung keine magischen Fähigkeiten braucht!", murmelte sie nachdenklich und hielt ihren Blick stur auf Minerva gerichtet. Severus hingegen kämpfte gegen die Wut, die sie damit ausgelöst hatte, seine Worte anzuzweifeln, ja ihn sogar der Lüge zu bezichtigen.

„Du meinst, dass auch Muggle Götter herbeirufen können?", hakte Ginny erstaunt nach.

„Natürlich... oder war das bei Dämonen so?", überlegte Anjolie. „Ach, egal! Das ist jetzt sowieso nicht von Belang!"

„Du willst also trotzdem noch versuchen den Durchgang zu benutzen?", bohrte Potter. Diese Kinder waren mal wieder äußerst vorlaut und neugierig!

„Ja! Eine Beschwörung ist sicher auch vor Ort möglich!"

„Severus, haben Sie den Beschwörungszauber noch in Erinnerung?", fragte Minerva und holte Severus aus seiner Lähmung.

„Ja", antwortete er automatisch. „Er war nicht sonderlich kompliziert!", setzte er hinzu, nachdem er den letzten Rest Erstarrung abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Gut, dann bist du sicherlich in der Lage, ihn aufzuschreiben, damit so unfähige Personen wie ich ihn ausführen können!", säuselte Anjolie und Severus spürte eine neue Welle der Wut in sich aufsteigen. _Wird das jetzt immer so gehen? Sie triezt mich wo sie kann?_ Aber das war doch nicht Anjolie! Oder doch? War sie so, wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden konnte? _Nicht leiden können! Du neigst zu Untertreibungen! _

Und was blieb ihm? Nur die Verteidigung? Wenn er sie auf diese Art auf ihn eindringen ließ, dann wäre er in Kürze ein totales Wrack! Es war also wieder so weit. Er musste die Mauer um sich neu aufbauen. Diesmal stärker, dicker, um auch gegen sie gewappnet zu sein. Würde er das schaffen? Konnte er sie aus seinem Leben ausschließen? _Hast du das nicht schon getan? _Als er sie von sich stieß, hatte er doch schon den ersten Schritt dahin gemacht. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen oder zwei weiter gehen!

„Ich bezweifle, dass _jemand wie du _etwas damit anfangen kann! Dieser Beschwörungszauber ist nur für Zauberer gedacht, aber vielleicht findest du ja eine Beschwörung, die auch... Muggle gebrauchen können!" Er legte soviel Verachtung wie möglich in seine Stimme, doch der Knoten im Magen war geblieben. Dafür brauchte er wohl noch etwas Zeit! Aber Übung machte den Meister und wenn sie es geschafft hatte...

„Das ist gar nicht nötig!", mischte sich Ginny Weasley ein. „Ich werde sie begleiten und..."

„Oh nein, junge Dame! Das wirst du nicht!", schritt die Mutterglucke vehement ein. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" _Ganz genau! Und nicht nur für sie!_

„Mom, ich habe gegen einen der miesesten Dämonen gekämpft und Harry bei der Vernichtung der Seelensplitter geholfen! Die Tuatha zu rufen ist ein Klacks dagegen! Ich werde mit Anjolie gehen!", stritt die Tochter energisch.

„Ja und wir auch!", gab die Granger ihren Dreier dazu und nach einem erstaunten Blick auf die Freundin nickte der jüngste Weasleysohn zustimmend. Die waren ja allesamt wahnsinnig geworden!

„Da ich mal davon ausgehen muss, dass auch Harry mitkommt, könnte sich bitte noch ein Erwachsener bereit erklären uns zu begleiten, damit ich nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen bin?", spöttelte Anjolie und warf Rosifer einen bittenden Seitenblick zu. Bei diesem Anblick verkrampfte sich alles in Severus. Sie schien sich völlig auf diesen Kerl zu fixieren!

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss zu Voldemort, da unser Superspion hier entlarvt wurde!", lehnte der Exengel mit einem Nicken auf Severus ab und der hätte ihm gern die Luft abgewürgt. Er ließ doch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn runterzuziehen!

„Vielleicht könnte Severus dafür mitgehen?", schlug Arthur Weasley mit einem unschuldigen Blick vor. Severus durchfuhr es eiskalt. _Hat der nicht mitbekommen, was hier los ist?_

„Nein!", rief Anjolie jedoch sofort aus und schürte seine Wut von Neuem. „Nein! Nein, dann lieber das fünfte Rad!", bekräftigte sie weiter und Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. So sehr dagegen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? _Hör auf! Sie tut doch nur, wozu du sie aufgefordert hast!_

Severus glaubte nicht, was er hier machte. Er fiel von einem Extrem ins andere und ihm bleib nichts weiter übrig als zuzugeben, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als den Streit mit Anjolie beizulegen. _Tja, zu spät! Der Zug ist eindeutig abgefahren!_

„Wir sind durchaus fähig, das allein zu schaffen!", goss Potter auch noch Öl ins Feuer. Severus ließ es sich nicht nehmen, diesmal ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt!", meinte Anjolie abschließend und stand beschwingt auf. „Wenn du dann so liebenswürdig wärst und deine Feder zückst!", forderte sie Severus arrogant auf. „Wir brechen so bald wie möglich auf!" Damit schlängelte sie sich durch die Sitzreihe und strebte dem Ausgang zu.

Severus starrte noch auf die geschlossene Tür, als sie schon längst raus war. Sie führte sich wieder genauso arrogant auf, wie damals, als der Dshinn auftauchte und er für sie den Stein herstellen sollte! Denk dran, wohin das führte! Er schüttelte diese Träumerei ab. Damals stand kein Hass zwischen ihnen und die Voraussetzungen für eine Verbindung waren ganz anders gewesen!

„Und was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Moody in die ratlose Menge. _Gute Frage! Was machst du jetzt?_, fragte sich Severus. Seine Aufgabe hatte sich mit seiner Entlarvung in Nichts aufgelöst.

„Wir machen da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben!", antwortete McGonagall und stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir werden noch achtsamer sein und unsere Bemühungen, Verbündete zu gewinnen noch verstärken! Sollten die Tuatha eine Zusammenarbeit ablehnen, werden wir alle Hilfe brauchen, die wir bekommen können!"

Sie kam um den Tisch herum und schnurstracks auf Severus zu. Der schaute ihr misstrauisch entgegen. _Was kommt jetzt? Der Rausschmiss, weil ich nicht mehr nützlich bin?_ „Severus, da du jetzt mehr Freizeit hast, könnte ich deine Hilfe bei den Recherchen gebrauchen! Ich weiß, dass es in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbücherei auch Bücher über die Tuatha, deren Verbündete oder Feinde und verschiedene Zauber usw. gibt! Bitte sieh nach, ob du dort irgendetwas findest, dass uns helfen kann. Wer weiß, vielleicht steht da sogar etwas über den Kessel oder eine Möglichkeit einen Unsterblichen zu vernichten!"

Severus nickte steif. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn damit nur beschäftigen wollte, aber es war immer noch besser als Däumchen zu drehen und darauf zu warten, eine erneute schlechte Nachricht über Anjolie zu hören! _Verdammt, hör endlich auf an sie zu denken!_

Als McGonagall gehen wollte, blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und sagte über ihre Schulter: „Ach... und vergiss den Beschwörungszauber mit den Zutaten nicht!" _Als ob ich das vergessen könnte! Ist schließlich meine einzige Aufgabe hier!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes drapierte er die Eisenketten um den runenbesetzten Kreis. Nach erneuter Recherche hatte er eine Information über Lir gefunden, mit der die Kooperation des Gottes hundertprozentig sicher war. Denn, nur weil er ihn herbeirufen konnte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass der Tuatha ihm auch bereitwillig seinen Wunsch erfüllte.

„Wurmschwanz! Die Kerzen!", befahl er über seine Schulter hinweg und die räudige Figur hopste unbedarft von einer Kerze zur anderen und zündete sie mit einem lichterloh brennenden Eichenzweig an.

Drei Gefäße mit der Myrrhe-Verbena-Benzoe-Mischung, perfekt zur Beschwörung von Wasserelementarwesen, also auch hilfreich zum Rufen eines Wassergottes, waren in gleichem Abstand um den Kreis aufgestellt und Voldemort ließ die Räuchermischung in Brand setzen, sobald die Kerzen ruhig vor sich hin flackerten.

In Kürze erfüllte ein würzig-harziger Geruch seinen Wohnraum und legte sich auf seine Sinne. Er spürte, wie sich sein Geist öffnete und das war auch nötig für den Teil, der jetzt folgen würde. Zum Glück musste er die Worte nicht aussprechen. Seine Erfahrung und Macht verschonten ihn davor, so dass er sie lediglich gedanklich formulieren brauchte, damit sie ihre Wirkung entfalteten.

Aber das genügte auch schon! Diese Beschwörung artete in Bettelei aus und das war wirklich unter seiner Würde! Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn würgen. Doch was tat man nicht alles, um seine Ziele zu erreichen!

Voldemort baute sich vor dem Kreis auf und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dabei bekam er eine volle Ladung des Räucherwerks in die Lunge und die Wirkstoffe reagierten sofort mit seinem Körper. Sein Kopf fühlte sich ungewöhnlich leicht an und doch war er nicht leer. Im Gegenteil! Angefüllt mit den Worten, die den Gott herbeirufen sollten und die sich wie ein Mantra wie von allein wiederholten, begann er sie nach und nach ernst zu meinen.

Doch erst, als er wirklich an die Worte glaubte, begannen die Veränderungen. Die Kerzen flackerten, als ein leichter Wind im Raum aufkam. Durchs Fenster bemerkte er ein Blitzen in der Ferne und der Donner folgte auf dem Fuß. Leise Stimmen schwirrten um ihn herum. Sanft und einlullend streiften sie ihn und verschwanden letztendlich in den Kreis.

Der Wind nahm zu und drückte den Umgang an seinen Körper. Der Rauch verstärkte sich, verband alle drei Gefäße miteinander und bildete eine graue Wand um den Kreis. Während sich die Rauchwand spiralförmig in die Höhe schraubte, wurde der Sturm immer heftiger und pechschwarze Dunkelheit löste die Dämmerung ab. Der Raum wurde jetzt nur noch von den fünf Kerzen und den gelegentlichen Blitzen erleuchtet. Warmes goldenes Licht wurde von kaltem, blauem unterbrochen.

Keine Sekunde unterbrach Voldemort seine Beschwörung. Wie eine Endlosschleife lief sie in seinem Kopf ab und als er durch den Rauch schwache Konturen eines Körpers ausmachen konnte, konzentrierte er sich noch stärker darauf, diesen Zauber zum Erfolg zu bringen.

Ein Blitz entlud sich genau über der Burg und der Donner darauf krachte so gewaltig, dass er die Erschütterung am Leib spüren konnte. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut und eine wilde Freude durchfuhr ihn. Sein Ziel war so nah!

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß verwehte die Rauchspirale und gab den Blick auf den Neuankömmling frei. Das erstaunte Winseln von Wurmschwanz ignorierend, nahm Voldemorte die Erscheinung in Augenschein.

Ein Mann mit schulterlangen roten Haaren, königsblauen Augen und altertümlicher blauer Kleidung stand vor ihm und starrte ihn angewidert an. Bevor sein wütendes Knurren an die Oberfläche kam, schwang Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Die Eisenketten erhoben sich klirrend und zogen sich in sekundenschnelle um Lir fest.

Der gab einen heulenden, geradezu klagenden Laut von sich und kämpfte und wand sich, um die Ketten wieder loszuwerden. Voldemort beobachtete ihn abfällig und nach wenigen Minuten sank Lir auf die Knie.

„Schon besser!", lachte Voldemort kalt auf. „Jetzt können wir ja anfangen!"

„Was willst du?" Lirs Stimme klang trotz seiner Schwächung abfällig und zutiefst beleidigend und Voldemort spielte mit dem Gedanken, an ihm den Todesfluch auszuprobieren. Aber er wollte etwas Wichtiges von dem Gott, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und ging langsam um den Tuatha herum.

Die Ungeduld brodelte in ihm. Er wollte, dass der Gott sofort ans Werk ging. Doch auch der Zweifel war zurückgekehrt. Hatte dieses kleine Miststück die Wahrheit gesagt? Konnte der Kessel einem Menschen zur Unsterblichkeit verhelfen oder war es nur den Tuatha vergönnt, davon zu profitieren? Nun, wenn er es nicht versuchte, dann würde er es wohl nie herausfinden!

„Was ist? Willst du mit mir tanzen, dass du Runden um mich drehst oder hat meine Anwesenheit hier auch einen verständlichen Grund?", spuckte der Tuatha vor ihm aus, das Kinn noch immer auf der Brust. Voldemort überkam das Gefühl, dass die Ketten womöglich doch nicht gut genug wirkten. Woher sonst sollte der Kerl die Energie für die Beleidigungen nehmen? Er musste es vorsichtig angehen!

„Ich will, was du immer getan hast! Du sollst eine Speise zubereiten!", erklärte Voldemort eisig. Das war zwar nicht ganz so subtil gewesen, wie er es sich gerade vorgenommen hatte, doch es brachte die Angelegenheit auf den Punkt!

Lirs Kopf ruckte abrupt hoch. „Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein!", erwiderte er in ungläubiger Wut. „Du bist der dreckige Dieb, der meinen Kessel gestohlen hat!" Voldemorts Zähne knirschten aufeinander. Dieser Unsterbliche strapazierte wirklich seine Geduld und dass Voldemort ihm nicht zeigen konnte, was er davon hielt, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Und nach dieser unverschämten Dreistigkeit soll ich dir auch noch die Unsterblichkeit schenken?", presste Lir heraus. „Dich muss man ja mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert haben, wenn du das glaubst! Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt in die Anderswelt einzudringen, einen Tuatha zu bestehlen und dann auch noch den Eingang zu meinem _sidhe_ zu zerstören!"

Voldemort beobachtete leicht amüsiert, wie Lir wieder an den Ketten rüttelte und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch das war vergebliche Liebesmüh. Das Eisen der Kette hielt ihn im Zaum und wenn der Tuatha sich weiterhin weigerte, dann hätte er schon noch ein paar Überraschungen, mit denen er Lir zur Mitarbeit ‚motivieren' konnte.

„Du solltest nicht so große Töne spucken!", zischte Voldemort. „Denn du hast keine große Wahl, als meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht wie die anderen Tuatha bist, nicht wahr! Du hast eine große Schwäche, bei der dir auch deine Unsterblichkeit nicht helfen kann. Denn unsterblich zu sein, heißt nicht, dass man dich nicht töten könnte!" Zum Beweis seiner Worte holte er ein Eisenmesser aus der Umgangtasche und ließ es bezeichnend über seine Handfläche gleiten.

Lirs Gegenwehr riss ab. Hasserfüllt schaute er zu Voldemort auf und seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten unter der Haut. In Voldemort stieg Triumph auf. „Ahhh, wie ich sehe, verstehen wir jetzt einander! Das sollte die nächste Zeit etwas einfacher gestalten!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So, jetzt wisst ihr, was dem armen Remus so aufgeschreckt hat. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht ganz so enttäuscht, dass es keinen dahingerafft hat und es hat euch gefallen! Man kann ja hoffen, auch wenn ich selbst es nicht ganz so gut finde!

VLG

Rosifer


	12. Die Beschwörung

_Ratet mal, wer eine Woche Urlaub hatte und sich so richtig in die Arbeit stürzen konnte? Stimm! Ich! Deshalb kann ich euch dieses Kapitel auch schon jetzt geben! _

_Beschwingt von euren Reviews, für die ich mich herzlich bedanken möchte, und genügend Schlaf ging mir das Schreiben ganz gut von der Feder und ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch!_

_**torence:** Hi meine einzige, treue Reviewerin: Und wieder breche ich das Gesetz der übermächtigen Betreiber dieser Seite und antworte dir trotz Verbot. Leider kann ich auf bestimmte Fragen nicht antworten, weil das ja die Spannung nehmen würde. Allerdings würde ich dich nie absichtlich enttäuschen wollen – es sei denn, meine lieben Protagonisten hauen mal wieder voll dazwischen und machen, was sie wollen! Wäre nicht das erste Mal! -grummel-  
Mit Lir hast du eigentlich Recht, doch ihn umgibt noch ein anderes Geheimnis, hinter das Voldemort gekommen ist und weshalb er ihn so schwächen kann. Den Rest kann ich aber erst während der nächsten Kapitel verraten. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass es dir noch immer gefällt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ach ja, mir gehört nichts von der Welt des Harry Potter..._

11. Kapitel – **Die Beschwörung**

Anjolie lief wie ein Tiger durch ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, um Severus nicht an die Kehle zu gehen und auch jetzt kämpfte sie noch mit sich, ja nicht auf die Suche nach ihm zu gehen. Zum Glück war er sofort nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, als er mit seiner ‚Schreibarbeit' fertig war. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie nicht schon daran gedacht hatte, jemanden zu nötigen, sie in die Schule zu bringen, damit diese Kellerassel als Punchingball benutzen konnte.

Es war wohl nicht nötig zu sagen, dass Anjolie stinksauer auf ihn war. Man sollte kaum glauben, dass ihre ersten Beleidigungen ihm gegenüber sie selbst am meisten geschmerzt hatten. Dieser Anflug von Schwäche war aber schnell verschwunden, als er jede Gelegenheit nutzte, sie bei der Aktion mit den Tuatha außen vor lassen zu wollen.

Voldemort und den _sidhe_ zerstören. Hah! Dass sie nicht lachte! Er hatte doch nur selbst mitgewollt, um sich wichtig zu tun! Sein Problem mit seinem geringen Selbstwertgefühl war ja nun kein Geheimnis für sie. Und jetzt versuchte er es auf ihre Kosten aufzupolieren! Dieser widerliche Mistkerl! Armseliges Abbild eines Möchtegern-Lehrers. Chauvinistisches, nazistisches Arschloch! Dieser arrogante, rassistische, snobistische Giftmischer sollte ja nicht glauben, dass sie das mit sich machen lassen würde!

Anjolie blieb mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geballten Fäusten am Fenster stehen und sah hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Sie versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und nicht an ihn zu denken, doch das klappte nicht so recht. _Warum hast du nie bemerkt, wie er wirklich ist?_ _Gegen alles voreingenommen, was nicht seiner Vorstellung von ‚perfekt' entsprach._ _Weil sein Verhalten sich nie gegen dich selbst gerichtet hat!_

Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten und sie seufzte schwer. „Gib's zu, wenn er dich nicht attackieren würde, dann hättest du in hundert Jahren nicht durchgeblickt, so verliebt wie du warst!", überlegte sie laut.

„Nun hör auf mit den Selbstvorwürfen!", kam Ginnys Stimme von der Tür her und Anjolie schoss herum.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!", grummelte Anjolie und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, um den Sonnenuntergang zu verfolgen. Noch etwas, was sie vermisste: Die Musik! Die Wärme! Die Kraft während dieser wenigen kostbaren Momente der Sonnenauf- und –untergänge. „Nebenbei bemerkt ist es nicht höflich, andere bei ihren Selbstgesprächen zu belauschen!", lenkte sie sich von ihrer plötzlichen Leere ab.

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht, sondern kam erst bei deinem letzten Satz rein. Ich ahnte ja nicht, dass du hier Privatgespräche führst!", konterte Ginny und Anjolie warf ihr einen gespielt pikierten Schulterblick zu. „Außerdem war ich laut genug, um ein Erdbeben in China auszulösen. Du warst nur zu sehr in Gedanken!"

„Wenn du meinst!", entgegnete Anjolie, während die Sonne entgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

„Lass dich bloß nicht durch Snapes Verhalten runterziehen!", drängte Ginny und legte ihre Hand auf Anjolies Schulter. _Oh, Severus allein ist dafür nicht zuständig! Er ist nicht das einzige, was ich verlor! _„Denk an etwas Angenehmes, zum Beispiel Snapes Gesicht, als er deinen neuen Look entdeckt hat! Mensch, bei seiner geschockten Miene hätte ich am liebsten losgeprustet!"

Anjolie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen schlich. Der Schock hatte ihm tatsächlich im Gesicht gestanden, auch wenn er krampfhaft versucht hatte, es zu unterdrücken. Seine unmenschliche Selbstbeherrschung war vor ihren Augen zusammengebrochen und Anjolie hatte es mit Genugtuung aufgenommen.

Sie hatte sich ihre neue Frisur nicht ausgesucht, um es ihm zu zeigen, doch dieser kleine Nebeneffekt war durchaus befriedigend gewesen.

„Na also! Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus!", meinte Ginny selbstzufrieden und Anjolie sah sie schief an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mir weniger gefällt!", meinte Anjolie. „Deine altklugen Bemerkungen oder dass ich für dich so durchschaubar bin!"

„Wird wohl beides sein!", lachte Ginny und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei. Anjolie freute sich, dass das Mädchen wieder besserer Stimmung war. „Bist du fertig? Wir wollen bald los!" _Wow, abrupter Themenwechsel!_

„Ich hatte gehofft, vorher noch irgendwo eine Waffe auftreiben zu können. Du weißt schon, zur Verteidigung!", antwortete Anjolie schulterzuckend und umging ihre innere Stimme, die sie schalt, dass sie sich darüber eigentlich noch weiter keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Severus..." Verdammt, ihr fiel es immer noch schwer, seinen Namen zu nennen, ohne schlucken zu müssen! „...ob Severus über den Drachen und den Troll die Wahrheit gesagt hat, doch irgendetwas wird uns erwarten. Und ich möchte wenigstens _etwas_ darauf vorbereitet sein!"

Ginny grinste sie plötzlich breit an und sagte: „Warte!" Damit rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und Anjolie blinzelte ihr verdattert nach. Von Neugierde getrieben, wollte sie ihr folgen, doch in dem Moment kam Remus ins Zimmer.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht angeklopft habe, doch bei der sperrangelweit offenen Tür kam mir das überflüssig vor.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Nicht überflüssig genug, um ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben!", frotzelte Anjolie und entlockte Remus ein Lächeln. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen! Für mich waren offene Türen schon immer eine Einladung... obwohl mich auch geschlossene nie abschreckten!"

Remus' Lächeln erreichte seine Augen. Dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb er hier war und streckte Anjolie einen braunen, zerlumpt aussehenden Stoffsack entgegen. „Hier drin sind die Zutaten für den Beschwörungszauber und die Anleitung mit der Beschwörung selbst. Severus schrieb, dass die Zutaten je nach Tuatha verändert werden müssten. Da ich nicht wusste, wen ihr haben wollt, wählte ich einfach die Zutaten für einen erdverbundenen Gott aus. Ich hoffe, es ruft den richtigen!", erklärte er nachdenklich.

„Es wird schon passen!", antwortete Anjolie schulterzuckend, nahm ihm den Sack ab und registrierte etwas Festes darin, als es gegen ihr Bein schlug. Ihr war es egal, wen sie bekamen, solange derjenige sie nur in die Anderswelt führte. Und da ein gewisser Tuatha eher ein luftverbundener Gott war, konnte sie wenigstens sicher sein, dass es nicht schon vorher peinlich wurde.

Sie hörte Schritte und kurz danach kam Ginny wieder ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Hallo Remus!", rief sie nur und stoppte direkt vor Anjolie ab, ihre Hände hinter ihrem Körper versteckt. „Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht! Erst jetzt, als du es erwähnt hast, fiel es mir wieder ein!"

Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Die macht's ja ganz schön spannend! _Ginny zog einen Arm hervor, schwang ihren anderen und ließ einen Gegenstand auf die Handfläche gleiten. Wie eine Opfergabe streckte sie Anjolie ein Schwert entgegen. Nein, nicht irgendein Schwert. IHR Schwert! So oft, wie sie es in den Schlachten ihrer Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, brauchte es keine Flashbacks, um es zu identifizieren.

Sie ließ den Sack scheppernd auf den Stuhl fallen und nahm das Schwert fassungslos entgegen. Wie war das möglich, dass es noch da war? Hätte es nicht mit ihrem Tod verschwinden müssen? Ihr Blick fiel auf die uralten Zeichen, eingeprägt in die Scheide, ebenso wie in die Klinge des Schwertes. Ihr Name. Damit war es verbunden mit dem Engel, der starb.

Anjolie ließ ihren Zeigefinger über ihren Namenszug gleiten und die auf sie eindringenden Erinnerungen schlugen sie fast nieder. Erneut sah sie Schlachten, Leben, die sie mit dem Schwert auslosch und so viele davon waren menschlich. Sie sah die Gesichter ihrer Opfer, immer wieder liefen sie wie ein Film vor ihren Augen ab und ihre Brust verkrampfte sich.

Wie aus der Ferne konnte sie ihr eigenes Wimmern hören und der Film riss nicht ab. Den Gesichtern folgten die Stimmen, Schreie tobten in ihrem Kopf und Anjolie presste die Hände auf die Ohren, doch es half nichts. Natürlich nicht. Wie sollte sie auf die Art einen Sturm aufhalten, der in ihrem Inneren tobte? So viele Tote! Eine eiserne Klammer legte sich um ihre Brust. Warum hörte das nicht auf? Konnten es denn wirklich so viele gewesen sein? So viele Tote? Und sie hatte sie getötet! _Es tut mir leid! Bitte! Es tut mir leid!_

Nur schwach hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Die einzige Stimme ohne Anklage, nur mit Sorge und Anjolie klammerte sich verzweifelt daran. An diese Stimme musste sie sich halten, sonst würde sie sich verlieren. Die Stimme holte sie aus ihrem Erinnerungsflashback zurück. Nach und nach hörten die Bilder auf und die Opfer wurden leiser.

„Anjolie! Bitte, was hast du denn?" Ginny! Sie klang jetzt viel deutlicher und Anjolie schaffte es, auch die restlichen Geister der Vergangenheit zu verbannen. Es waren Erinnerungen, die verblassen würden, doch nichts konnte die Last vertreiben, die auf Anjolies Seele zurückblieb. Die Bürde der vielen Opfer, die zu töten ihr als Engel nichts ausgemacht hatten. Aber den Menschen Anjolie peinigte es. Auch wenn die meisten dieser Toten es wegen irgendwelcher Verbrechen verdient hatten, so drückte es auf ihr Gewissen und das war in ihrem menschlichen Körper äußerst ausgeprägt.

„Anjolie?" Remus. Auch er war direkt bei ihr. Sie blinzelte, atmete etwas ruhiger und versuchte, das starke Zittern zu unterbinden, dass ihren Körper schüttelte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr noch immer bis zum Hals und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Brust, in dem Versuch, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie in die Knie gegangen war und setzte sich auf ihre Füße zurück.

Nur mit Überwindung hob Anjolie den Kopf und sah in die verängstigten Augen Ginnys, die vor ihr kniete. Die Angst, dieses unschuldige Mädchen könnte ihr die Schuld von den Augen ablesen, nagte tief an ihr und sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Was war denn los?"

Remus und Ginny beugten sich zu ihr und Anjolie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Erinnerungen!", brachte sie heraus. „Nur... Erinnerungen!"

„Das sah aber nicht gut aus!", flüsterte Remus zweifelnd.

„5000 Jahre und eine viel zu lange Zeit in der ich... ein böses Mädchen war. Glaub mir, da gibt es viele Erinnerungen, die man lieber nicht hätte!" Sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, den beiden die direkte Wahrheit zu sagen.

Anjolie atmete noch einmal tief durch und wollte aufstehen, da fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das Schwert, dass vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Sie nahm es an sich, zog es etwas aus der Scheide und hatte keine Zeit, ihren neuen Fehler zu bedauern, als eine neue Vision über sie kam.

„Mit diesem Schwert wirst du für die Seite des Lichts kämpfen! Es wird dich stets begleiten und dir treu dienen, dich in deinen Vorhaben unterstützen, ein Teil von dir sein, denn deine Bemühungen, die Schöpfung zu schützen sollen durch nichts gestört werden! Du bist auserwählt, Wahrheit und Mut unter die Menschen zu tragen, denn das sind deine Gaben! Dies sollst du mit all deiner Kraft bewirken – bis zum letzten Atemhauch!"

Sie blinzelte und schluckte krampfhaft, als die Bilder ihrer Aufnahme in den Stand als Kriegerengel vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Sie erinnerte sich an den enttäuschten Blick Gabriels, als sie eben dieser Aufgabe den Rücken zudrehte. Seine klaren, blauen Augen waren überschattet, seine Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammengepresst. Ruckartig wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging – ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Anjolie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und musste wieder heftig schlucken. Zu dem Augenblick war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen, das Richtige zu tun und schwer enttäuscht, dass der Mann, der ihr alles beigebracht hatte, ihre Beweggründe nicht verstand – _sie_ nicht verstand. Sie hatte nicht mehr gegen ihresgleichen kämpfen wollen, das Blut ihrer Brüder und Schwestern vergießen wollen. Sie hatte sich aber auch nicht von ihrem Zuhause, ihren Freunden, ihrem Lehrer abwenden wollen. Doch sie war zu jung gewesen, um ihre Ängste und Abneigungen richtig auszudrücken oder überhaupt im Griff zu haben! So stürzte sie ab und Uttuku war da, um sie aufzufangen und nach seinen eigenen kranken Vorstellungen zu formen und zu leiten. Es hatte lange – zu lange – gedauert, bis sie verstand.

Nachdem sie sich von Uttuku und seinen Verbündeten gelöst hatte, musste sie oft an ihren Mentor denken. Sie hatte die Gespräche, ja sogar die Diskussionen, mit ihm vermisst. Seinen klaren, messerscharfen Verstand, seine direkte Sicht der Dinge, auch wenn eben diese Sicht oft zu Streitereien mit ihm geführt hatte.

Wieder kam sie zu der Einsicht, zu der sie ebenfalls vor Tausenden von Jahren gekommen war: Sie hatte Gabriels Mühen, seine Lehren und ihre Aufgaben mit Füßen getreten und sie verdiente ein so wertvolles Geschenk nicht länger. Doch heute fasste sie den Mut etwas zu tun, was sie damals nicht über sich gebracht hatte.

Sie schob das Schwert zurück in die Scheide, nahm Ginnys Hand und schloss sie um den Knauf des Schwertes. In das verblüffte Gesicht des Mädchen erklärte sie: „Es gehört nicht mehr mir! Ich verlor schon vor langer Zeit mein Anrecht darauf. Ein Zeichen dafür ist wohl, dass es nicht verschwand, als ich starb. Es blieb. Es blieb bei dir, Ginny! Du bist nun seine neue Besitzerin. Es wird dir gute Dienste leisten! Bitte erweis dich des Geschenkes würdiger, als ich war."

Ginny sah sie bestürzt an. „Aber... aber das ist... das geht doch nicht! Ich kann nicht...", stotterte Ginny entsetzt.

„Doch! Ich kenne niemanden, der besser geeignet wäre, das Schwert zu führen!", versicherte Anjolie, legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. Die Augen des Mädchens wurden feucht und sie schlug sie schnell nieder.

Anjolie stand auf und seufzte theatralisch, um das drückende Schweigen im Raum zu brechen. „Das wirft mein Problem jedoch von Neuem auf. Ich brauche eine Waffe!" _Eine, die weniger Reinheit bevorzugt!_

„Ich...", Remus räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich glaube, da könnte ich helfen. Ich habe im Erbe der Blacks ein paar alte Waffen gefunden, die in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Besitzer eigentlich keine Waffen brauchten bzw. benutzten, in ziemlich gutem Zustand sind!"

„Definiere doch bitte ‚ziemlich guter Zustand'!", entgegnete Anjolie misstrauisch. „Es heißt hoffentlich nicht, dass alles gut vom Rost zusammengehalten wird?"

Remus lachte. „Nein, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren keine Spuren von Rost zu entdecken! Ich hole sie vom Dachboden, da kannst du dir dein eigenes Urteil bilden!" Und schon war er gegangen.

Anjolie sah wieder zu Ginny, die noch immer auf dem Boden kniete. „Willst du da unten Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte sie, doch ihr war klar, dass sie der Kleinen eine ziemliche Bürde aufgehalst hatte und das nicht nur mit dem Schwert. Ginny sah auf und eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab. Anjolie blinzelte und versuchte, die aufkommenden Gefühle von sich fernzuhalten. Sie war emotional einfach noch nicht genug gefestigt, um das jetzt zu verkraften, geschweige denn Kraft zu spenden. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa gefühlsduselig?", lenkte sie deshalb ab.

Ginny schnaubte ungläubig. „Und das von dir? Kurz bevor du mir dein Schwert gegeben hast, sahst du aus, als wolltest _du_ gleich heulen!"

Anjolie brach den Blickkontakt mit ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin ab und fixierte einen Fleck auf dem Boden. „Mir war klar geworden, wie sehr ich mein früheres Leben verpfuschte, wie viele Fehler ich in dieser langen Zeit beging. Das war... sehr ernüchternd!"

Sie sah wieder auf und Ginny direkt in die mitfühlenden Augen. _Oh nein! Kein Mitleid!_ „Nichtsdestotrotz leben wir im Heute und Jetzt. Neues Leben, neuer Anfang! Und jetzt steh endlich auf, bevor dir die Beine einschlafen!" Sie reichte Ginny die Hand und zog sie mit einem Stöhnen hoch. „Uff, ganz schön schwer das Kind!"

„Hey!", protestierte Ginny lachend und verpasste Anjolie einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Hier sind sie!" Remus kam, mit einem langen Kasten bepackt, ins Zimmer und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Anjolie und Ginny sahen sich skeptisch an, folgten ihm aber zum Bett.

„Ist das eine gute Idee, mir etwas anzubieten, was einer fremden Familie gehört? Ich meine, die könnten doch etwas dagegen haben!", warf Anjolie ein, während sie, mittlerweile doch neugierig, Remus dabei beobachtete, wie er den Kasten öffnete.

„Das Haus und alles was sich darin befand, einschließlich diesem widerlichen Kreacher, hat Harry von seinem Paten Sirius geerbt. Es ist also kein Problem!", erklärte Ginny, doch Anjolie war keineswegs beruhigt.

„Wenn die Waffen brauchbar sind, dann sollte ich aber trotzdem Harry um Erlaubnis fragen!", beharrte sie. Ihr würde es schließlich auch nicht gefallen, wenn jemand ihr Eigentum ohne Erlaubnis ausborgte! Die Tatsache, dass sie nichts hatte, was man sich ausleihen wollen würde, verdrängte sie dabei.

„Erlaubnis wofür?", ertönte Harrys Stimme von der Tür her. _Lauscherei war heute wohl groß in Mode?_

„Remus hat Waffen der Familie Black gefunden und Anjolie befürchtet, dass du etwas dagegen hast, wenn wir ihr die für den Kampf ausleihen, ohne dich extra zu fragen!", antwortete Ginny sofort.

„Die hatten Waffen?", fragte Harry erstaunt, kam ans Bett und Anjolie konnte echte Verblüffung in seinem Blick sehen.

„Hatte Gryffindor doch auch!", konnte Anjolie Ginny kontern hören, war aber bereits vom Inhalt des Kastens zu vereinnahmt. Es waren ein langes, schlankes Schwert und zwei Kampfmesser zum Vorschein gekommen und Anjolie erinnerte sich, so etwas schon einmal in Japan gesehen zu haben. Das waren ein Tachi und zwei Sais – traditionelle japanische Waffen! Was hatte denn so etwas bei den Blacks zu suchen?

„Die sehen aus, wie die Waffen eines Ninja!", rief Harry aus. „Ich habe so was schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen!"

Anjolie hockte sich mit einem angezogenen Bein aufs Bett und nahm das vollkommen schwarz ummantelte Schwert heraus. Die Scheide musste mit einem Stoff überzogen sein. Sie fasste sich seidig und gleichzeitig samtig an. Es erweckte in ihr den Wunsch, mehr von dieser Waffe zu sehen.

Sie zog die Scheide bedächtig von der Klinge und ein silbernglänzendes Schwertblatt kam zum Vorschein. Es war genauso gut erhalten wie die Sais – glänzte ohne eine Spur von Alter – als wären sie gerade erst geschaffen worden! Sie drehte es mit der Klinge zu sich, als sie japanische Schriftzeichen entdeckte, die vom Schaft aus in die Klinge eingraviert waren. Sie tastete hauchzart über die Gravur und fragte sich, was sie bedeutete.

„Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich das entziffern können!", seufzte sie und die Traurigkeit über ihre verlorenen Fähigkeiten nahm erneut Besitz von ihr.

„Aber du hast doch dein Gedächtnis wieder, da müsstest du es doch können!", warf Ginny verwirrt ein.

„Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht!", entgegnete Anjolie niedergeschlagen. „Als Engel habe ich alle Sprachen der Welt beherrscht. Alle Engel können das! Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie ich auch diese Sprache verstand, sprach und las. Doch die Bedeutung der Worte verschließt sich mir... Egal! Ich kann es nicht ändern!", versuchte sie sich selbst von ihren trüben Gedanken zu befreien. Würde das jetzt immer so sein? Müsste sie sich ständig aus dem Gefühltief herausziehen, in das sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere stürzte?

Sie sah Harry an, der noch immer gebannt auf das Schwert starrte. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir die Waffen für den Kampf ausleihe?"

Sein Blick ruckte zu ihr und er blinzelte, als wolle auch er etwas abschütteln. „Also... ich weiß nicht!", zögerte er und Ginny stöhnte genervt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Problem damit hast!", nörgelte sie. Dann suchte sie Anjolies Blick und sagte: „Zur Not können wir immer noch nach Hogwarts und dort Waffen holen, falls Mr. Potter hier, nicht kooperiert!"

Anjolie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie Harrys verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ginny hingegen wich seinem Blick stur aus.

„Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, was mit den Waffen ist!", verteidigte sich Harry. Du weißt doch, dass die Blacks alles mögliche in diesem Haus verhext haben! Warum sollte das mit den Waffen etwas anderes sein?"

„Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht!", murmelte Remus plötzlich und brachte sich damit wieder in Erinnerung. „Aber ich fand die Kiste zwischen den Sachen, die Moody prüfen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er das bereits erledigt? Das würde uns einen Haufen Zeit ersparen!", erklärte er, während Anjolie das Schwert wieder im Kasten verstaute. Dass es verhext sein könnte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht!

Remus schloss den Kasten und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. „Ich werde ihn fragen und falls die Waffen noch überprüft werden müssen, helfe ich ihm. Dann geht's schneller!" Und schon klappte die Tür hinter ihm zu. _Ganz schön flott auf den Beinen heute, der Knabe!_

„Ihr habt in Hogwarts Waffen?", griff Anjolie Ginnys Bemerkung von vorhin auf. Vielleicht war das auch ein guter Vorwand, um zu Severus zu kommen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen? _Ach, hör endlich auf damit!_

„Ja, das weißt du doch!", antwortete Ginny unterdessen verständnislos. „Die Waffen in unserem Trainingsraum!"

Trainingsraum? Das war das Stichwort für eine erneute Welle von Erinnerungen und in sekundenschnelle wusste Anjolie alles, was in diesem ‚Raum der Wünsche' geschehen war – einschließlich des Tanzunterrichtes. „Ach so!", sagte Anjolie nur und schwelgte noch einen Moment in Erinnerung an den ersten und einzigen Tanz mit Severus. Dann wurde ihr jedoch klar, was sie da tat, richtete sich steif auf und räusperte sich.

„Trainierst du denn noch?", fragte sie Ginny, um sich von der ausklingenden Musik in ihrem Kopf abzulenken.

Ginny lachte trocken auf. „Ja, an den Vampiren und anderen Ungetümen aus Voldemorts Armee. Ansonsten hat unsere Welt keine Probleme mit Dämonen!" Das hätte Anjolie klar dementieren können. Die Zauberer redeten so abfällig von den Mugglen, dass die nichts von der Magie und deren Welt mitbekommen, doch in Bezug auf die dämonische Existenz und deren Einmischung in das Leben der Menschen waren sie genauso blind.

„Es könnte trotzdem nicht schaden, wenn du dein Erlerntes weiter trainierst. Außerdem kannst du damit prima Aggressionen abbauen!", mahnte Anjolie und nahm sich vor, unbedingt auch mit dem Trainieren anzufangen. Ihre angestauten Emotionen damit loszuwerden, würde ihr Leben um einiges erleichtern!

„Wie soll ich mit Trockenübungen in Form bleiben? Das ist doch total langweilig!", murrte Ginny.

„Also, das Problem mit dem fehlenden Trainingspartner hätte sich wohl erledigt.", grinste Anjolie Ginny an, sah aber auch, dass dem Mädchen im Moment einfach die Lust und der Antrieb dazu fehlten. Ihrer letzten Trainingszeit lag ein furchtbaren Ereignis zugrunde und da war es klar, dass sie sich jetzt nicht darum riss.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein trübes Gesicht!", versuchte Anjolie den Moment aufzuheitern. „Du könntest es ja auch für mich machen und wir nennen es: Fitnessprogramm! Glaub mir, meinem immer breiter werdenden Hintern würde es gut tun!" Ginny und Harry kicherten leise.

„Aber wir brauchen das nicht jetzt zu besprechen! Lasst uns erst einmal die Begegnung mit den Thuata hinter uns bringen und sehen, ob ich überhaupt noch kämpfen kann.", murmelte sie zum Schluss. Der Gedanke, dass es mit ihren kämpferischen Fähigkeiten genauso aussehen könnte, wie mit ihren Kräften und ihrer Sprachbegabung, war ihr eben erst gekommen. Sie hatte Severus gegenüber so große Töne gespuckt, doch wer sagte, dass sie gegen den Widerstand des _sidhe_ wirklich ankommen konnte und nicht kläglich scheiterte und die Kinder in Gefahr brachte?

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du nicht mehr kämpfen könntest?", fragte Ginny erschüttert und setzte sich zu Anjolie aufs Bett.

„Warum nicht? Das wäre nicht das einzige, was mir genommen wurde!", entgegnete Anjolie und spürte das Selbstmitleid schon wieder in ihrem Inneren lauern.

„Wozu dann die Waffen?", fragte Harry und erhielt jetzt von Ginny _und_ Anjolie einen genervten Blick.

„Sei nicht so unsensibel!", fauchte Ginny und Harry hob unschuldig die Hände. „Na stimmt doch! Wenn sie nicht kämpfen kann, braucht sie auch keine Waffen!"

„Hey, ich weiß immer noch genug vom Kämpfen, um mir mit den Waffen aus Versehen nicht selbst das Leben zu nehmen und zur Verteidigung reicht es allemal!", verteidigte sich Anjolie entrüstet.

„Und der Rest kann wieder antrainiert werden!", stimmte Ginny zuversichtlich mit ein. Anjolie wünschte, sie wäre sich auch so sicher, doch sie ahnte, dass das ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit werden würde. „Ach komm schon!", drängte Ginny. „Ich musste es auch lernen und du hast mir da einiges voraus! Du weißt, wie es letztendlich aussehen muss!" _Na hallo! Da war aber jemand plötzlich sehr enthusiastisch._

Anjolie schnaufte. Eigentlich hatte sie Ginny aufheitern wollen und jetzt war es genau anders herum. „Haltet ihr das für so eine gute Idee?", warf Harry ein und die beiden sahen ihn schräg an. „Ginny, du bist so stark und Anjolie ist jetzt ein normaler Mensch. Du könntest sie verletzen!" Das entlockte Anjolie ein Zähneknirschen. Schon wieder ein Mann, der ihr sagte, dass sie schwach und unnütz war!

„Ich habe das im Griff und werde ganz bestimmt nicht so hart zuschlagen! Und wenn ich sie doch mal erwische, dann war sie eben nicht schnell genug und muss ihren Hintern das nächste Mal etwas flinker bewegen!", erklärte Ginny grinsend.

„Na herzlichen Dank auch!", blaffte Anjolie schmunzelnd.

„Sag mal...", setzte Harry an, ging zu Ginny und fasste hinter sie. „Warum benutzt du eigentlich nicht dein eigenes Schwert?" Er hielt es hoch und sah Anjolie fragend an.

„Weil das jetzt Ginny gehört!", antwortete Anjolie mit so viel Bestimmung, dass Harry nicht weiter bohrte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief Ron und kam mit Hermine ins Zimmer. „Wann geht's los?"

„Sobald unsere Kampfexperten hier bereit sind!", antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken auf die zwei Frauen auf dem Bett.

„Der hat ein ganz schön freches Mundwerk in letzter Zeit!", grummelte Anjolie und stand auf. „Wie kommen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte sie nach und hoffte, dass die Antwort mindestens ein ‚Bahn' oder ‚Flugzeug' beinhaltete.

„In Anbetracht deiner Abneigung gegen das Apparieren und da keiner von uns erfahren genug ist, eine zweite Person mitzunehmen, werden wir mit dem Flohnetzwerk bis zum Dorf in der Nähe des _sidhe_ reisen und die restliche Strecke dann zu Fuß zurücklegen!", antwortete Hermine.

Laufen! Aha! „Und wie weit wird das sein?", hakte Anjolie nach. Sie hatte nicht so recht Lust, auf allen Vieren am _sidhe_ angekrochen zu kommen.

„Weiß nicht so genau! Ein, zwei Kilometer?" Na, hörte sich ja gerade noch erträglich an!

„Gehen wir mal nachschauen, was Remus und Moody machen!", forderte Anjolie auf und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu. „Die Kampfexperten wollen den Trupp ja nicht ewig aufhalten!" Der grinste nur schief zurück und ließ sich von Ginny das Schwert abnehmen.

„Hm, wie soll ich es transportieren?", fragte sie und sah Anjolie ratlos an.

„Halten wir nach einem Gürtel Ausschau! Den können wir dann umkonstruieren!", schlug diese vor und notierte sich in Gedanken, einen Gurt für Ginnys Rücken anzufertigen, damit sie das Schwert bequemer tragen konnte. Dann hatte sie auch die Möglichkeit, es, wenn nötig, unter ihrem Umhang zu verstecken.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Da sie nicht apparieren konnten, gestaltete sich der Abstieg als ziemlich kompliziert... für die anderen. Das hier war eines der wenigen Male, wo Ginny für ihre Fähigkeiten und Gaben dankbar war. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit besser sehen und ihr ausgewogeneres Gleichgewicht machte ihr das Klettern erheblich leichter.

Sie konnte die anderen hinter sich schnaufen und ab und an knurren hören. Sie hatten wohl keinen großen Spaß hierbei. Dazu kam, dass es fast Morgen und die Müdigkeit groß war.

Unten angekommen, leuchtete Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab die Klippenwand ab und entdeckte die gesuchte Höhle. Bis jetzt war sie nicht aufgeregt gewesen, doch nun machten sich die ersten Anzeichen bemerkbar. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller und ein Bauchgrummeln gesellte sich dazu. Doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Moment, als sie Uttuku entgegentreten musste.

Ginnys Hand wanderte an ihre Seite und umschloss den Knauf _ihres_ Schwertes. Zuerst war sie erschrocken gewesen, wie Anjolie ihr etwas so Kostbares, so etwas Großes geben konnte. Sie hatte es seit Anjolies Tod wie ihren Augapfel gehütet. In einsamen Nächten hatte sie es herausgeholt, an sich gedrückt und damit ewig zum Fenster hinausgestarrt. Das Schwert war für sie wie ein Anker gewesen, hatte gezeigt, dass Anjolie tatsächlich existiert hatte, dass die letzte Zeit nicht nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum gewesen war.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war das Schwert ein Trost für Ginny gewesen, war es doch als Einziges von Anjolie übrig geblieben. Und jetzt war sie selbst wieder da... und gab das Schwert ihr – Ginny. Ein Mensch sollte das Schwert eines Engels tragen?

Ginny begriff zwar noch nicht ganz, was Anjolie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr Schwert wegzugeben, doch es musste etwas Schreckliches gewesen sein, bei dem Ausdruck, den sie davor in den Augen gehabt hatte. Aber sie war froh, nicht nur ihre Freunde, sondern auch das Schwert bei sich zu haben. Es beruhigte sie, nahm ihr die Furcht.

„Warte! Die anderen brauchen noch einen Moment!", sagte Anjolie neben ihr, als sie gerade auf die Höhle zugehen wollte und Ginny zuckte heftig zusammen. „Meine Güte, erschreck mich nicht so!", stieß sie aus.

„Entschuldige! Das nächste Mal lasse ich mein Erscheinen mit einem Fanfarenquartett ankündigen!", erwiderte Anjolie daraufhin trocken.

„Mann, das nächste Mal apparieren wir!", schimpfte Ron hinter Harry und Hermine, als sie festen Boden erreichten.

„Mensch Ron, wenn dich das bisschen Weg so fertig macht, dann hast du die Bewegung wirklich mehr als nötig!", entgegnete Ginny und sah ihren Bruder herausfordernd an.

„Du hast leicht reden! Mit deinen Superkräften hast du es nicht so schwer!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass Harry oder Hermine sich beschwert hätten und die haben genauso wenig ‚Superkräfte' wie du!", stritt Ginny weiter.

„Lasst uns gehen!", forderte Anjolie entschlossen und unterbrach ihre Zankerei. Ginny kam nicht umhin, sie wegen ihrer waghalsigen Sprünge von Fels zu Fels zu bewundern. Wie Anjolie die sehen konnte, war ihr jedoch schleierhaft. So günstig war das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes nun auch wieder nicht.

„Mach nicht so schnell!", rief Hermine und versuchte tapfer den Abstand zu ihr zu verringern. „Wir werden uns noch den Hals brechen!", murrte sie weiter.

Ginny legte einen Zahn zu und holte Anjolie kurz vorm Höhleneingang ein. Sie schien es gar nicht erwarten zu können, den Tuatha gegenüber zu treten. „Warte!", forderte Ginny und hielt Anjolie am Arm fest. Die sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist?"

„Sollten wir wirklich so ohne weiteres hineinmarschieren?", fragte Ginny. Sie fürchtete sich nicht, doch wollte dem ‚Widerstand' auch nicht direkt in die Arme laufen.

„Was willst du schon anderes tun?", antwortete Anjolie schulterzuckend. „Mehr, als mit gezückten Waffen können wir uns nicht vorbereiten! Aber eure Zauberstäbe könnten auch helfen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein paar gute Flüche parat!", sagte Anjolie zu den anderen und zog das Schwert der Blacks, dass sich als harmlos herausgestellt hatte und von dem Anjolie Harry doch noch davon überzeugen konnte, es ihr zu überlassen.

Sie nickte Ginny zu, die ihr Schwert ebenfalls bereit hielt. „Ich bin zwar nicht scharf drauf, dich als erste reinzuschicken, aber du könntest mit deinem Stäbchen nicht zufällig etwas Licht spenden?" Ginny rollte die Augen angesichts der Betitelung ihres Zauberstabes, brachte ihn aber ohne eine Erwiderung zum Leuchten und ging voraus.

Die Höhle schien nicht sehr weitläufig. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie gerade mal einen Durchmesser von knapp zehn Metern. Ginny sah sich ratlos um, während die anderen an ihr vorbeigingen und es ihr gleich taten. „Was nun?", fragte sie.

„Ist das vielleicht die falsche Höhle?", schlug Harry rechts von ihr vor.

„Leuchte mal hier rüber!", verlangte Anjolie links von ihr und tastete sich tiefer in die Höhle vor. Ginny und die anderen folgten ihr und stellten erstaunt fest, dass sich dort hinter einem Felsvorsprung ein Durchgang zu einem anderen Höhlenraum befand.

„Tatsächlich! Hier geht's weiter!", rief Ginny aus und sie betraten die zweite Höhle.

„Sieht nicht sehr viel größer aus!", meinte Ron hinter ihnen und Ginny stimmte ihm zu. Dieser Raum ähnelte dem anderen, genauso dunkel, unbehaglich und... ebenfalls ohne _sidhe_-Eingang.

„Hier ist nichts!", schloss Ginny und ließ sich von Anjolie herumführen, die kurzerhand ihren Arm mit dem leuchtenden Zauberstab geschnappt hatte und sie beide in die jeweils beliebige Richtung zog.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er doch die Wahrheit gesagt!", folgerte Anjolie leise, als sie vor einem Geröllhaufen stehen blieben und Ginny ahnte, was sie meinte. Anjolie zog Ginnys Arm nach oben und beleuchtete die Decke, wo große Gesteinsbrocken fehlten. „Die wurden gewaltsam herausgebrochen!", schloss sie und ließ Ginnys Arm ohne Vorwarnung los, so dass er schwer herunter sauste. „Dann werden wir wohl doch auf den Zauber zurückgreifen müssen!"

„Na wenigstens brauchen wir nicht gegen irgendwelche Monster kämpfen!", stieß Hermine erleichtert aus.

„Wir hätten auch gleich die Thuata beschwören können, dann wäre uns einiges an Kletterei erspart geblieben!", beklagte sich Ron im Gegenzug.

„Wir mussten sicher gehen, dass Snape die Wahrheit gesagt hat!", ging Harry dagegen an.

„Wen interessiert der denn?", murrte Ron.

„Mich!", schoss Harry dagegen. „Denn wenn er hier gelogen hätte, müssten wir auch überlegen, ob der Zauber risikolos nutzbar ist! Obwohl ich noch immer nicht so ganz davon überzeugt bin!"

„Suchen wir uns ein freies Plätzchen für den Zauber!", schlug Anjolie vor und ging zurück zum Ausgang. „Diese Höhle bereitet mir eine Gänsehaut!", versuchte sie ihr Verschwinden zu verteidigen, doch Ginny war klar, warum sie so urplötzlich ging. Das Gespräch über Professor Snape machte ihr stark zu schaffen und Ginny könnte schwören, dass Anjolie sich noch immer zusammenreißen musste, ihn nicht anderen gegenüber zu verteidigen. Sie war halt niemand, der so schnell aus seiner Haut konnte und sie hatte ihn schließlich sehr geliebt!

Gemeinsam stolperten sie wieder ins Freie und hinter Anjolie her. „Wie weit wollen wir denn noch gehen?", rief Ron nach zehn Minuten von hinten und fluchte zum hundertsten Mal, weil er mit dem Fuß an einem Stein hängen blieb.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir noch nicht den richtigen Platz gefunden haben!", antwortete Anjolie.

„Was meinst du mit ‚richtigen Platz'?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Na, zuerst einmal eine Stelle, an der wir uns nicht bei dem Versuch anständig zu stehen, alle Knochen brechen. Und dann... ich weiß nicht...", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche einfach das Gefühl, dass wir richtig sind!"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Etwas zu finden, bei dem man nicht weiß, was man sucht, versprach ewig zu dauern. Sie liefen noch eine Weile und endlich erreichten sie Sandstrand. Nicht unbedingt schön, doch ausreichend genug für ihre Zwecke.

„Okay, das sollte aber wirklich reichen!", meinte Hermine und nahm, entschlossen der Lauferei ein Ende zu machen, Anjolie den Sack mit den Utensilien ab.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ginny Anjolie, die sich ratlos im Kreis drehte. Sie wollte gerade weiter bohren, als plötzlich eine Krähe von einem Felsen ganz in der Nähe aufflatterte und laut aufkrächzte. Zu Tode erschreckt schrieen alle auf und ließen ihren Unmut über den nächtlichen Störenfried heraus.

„Blödes Vieh!", keuchte Anjolie, die Hand auf dem Herzen. „Seit wann fliegen die mitten in der Nacht herum?" Dann seufzte sie und sagte: „Was soll's! Versuchen wir es eben hier! Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie wir es passender machen könnten!"

„Also, wir müssen einen Ring bilden und jeder muss eine Kerze in der Hand halten, einer von uns zwei, weil es fünf sein müssen!", begann Hermine, den Zettel mit Snapes Aufzeichnungen in der Hand. Sie hatte Ron den Sack aufgehalst und kramte nun mit ihrer freien Hand darin herum. Eine Kerze nach der anderen herausholend, gab sie diese an Ginny und Harry weiter.

„Gib mir die Behälter und die Pflanzenmischung!", bat Anjolie und ging dann mit drei Kelchen und einem Säckchen bewaffnet ein paar Schritte, um sie aufzustellen. Ginny beobachtete sie und sah, dass sie unschlüssig stehen blieb. Und wieder krächzte die Krähe, diesmal auf einer Klippenwand weiter entfernt, seltsamerweise klang es viel näher als das letzte Mal.

„Lasst uns dorthin gehen!", schlug Anjolie vor und ging bereits auf die Krähe zu.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Windgeschützt!", rief ihm Anjolie über die Schulter zu und setzte ihren Weg ungerührt fort.

„Lasst uns gehen!", stimmte Ginny, neugierig, was Anjolie wirklich antrieb, diese Richtung einzuschlagen. Aber sie musste es sich nicht von ihr erklären lassen, denn als sie den Schutz der Klippenwand erreichten, glaubte sie, die Luft vibrieren zu spüren, konnte fast das Knistern hören.

Anjolie war bereits dabei, die Kelche aufzustellen und die Mischung aufzufüllen. Hermine las noch einmal den Zettel durch, während Ron seinen Zauberstab hochhielt und ihr leuchtete. „Hört sich nicht sehr schwer an!", meinte Hermine.

„Gut! Dann wirst du sprechen!", wies Ginny an. Inzwischen wollte sie es einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen.

Sie stellten sich zu viert innerhalb der drei Kelche auf und zündeten die Kerzen an, während Anjolie die Räuchermischung in Brand setzte. Sie fluchte ein paar Mal, weil sie sich an den Zweigen die Finger verbrannte. Die waren auch nicht sehr groß, dafür aber plump und äußerst unhandlich.

„Fertig!", bestätigte sie mit einem Seufzer und der Rauch stieg um die Vierergruppe herum auf. Der scharfe Geruch von Bilsenkraut stach Ginny in der Nase und benebelte schnell ihre Sinne, was sie daran erinnerte, dass das Zeug nicht ungefährlich war und sie schnell anfangen sollten.

Hermine begann bereits, die Beschwörungsformel aufzusagen, anscheinend von dem gleichen Gedanken angetrieben:

„Ihr gerechten Götter, erhört unser Flehen,

unsere Not ist groß, Ihr werdet es sehen!

Die heiligen Gaben, unser Rufen, unser Wort,

sollen Euch führen an diesen Ort.

Zutritt erbitten wir in Eure Welt,

uns führt weder der Wunsch nach Ruhm, Macht oder Geld.

Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, benötigen sie bald.

Bitte gewährt uns Euer wohlwollendes Geleit."

Als das letzte Wort im Rauch verklang, horchten sie gespannt. Doch es tat sich nichts. Auch die Krähe saß noch auf ihrem Platz und schien sie auszulachen.

„Versuchs noch mal!", drängte Harry und Hermine nickte unsicher. Sie wiederholte die Worte und Ginny bemühte sich, wie die anderen auch, ihre ganzen Sinne auf die Beschwörung zu konzentrieren. Aber erneut hatten sie keinen Erfolg.

Die Meeresluft verwehte den Rauch der Kräuter und raubte ihnen mit der Illusion auch die Hoffnung, dass sich an dem Ergebnis je etwas ändern würde.

„Machen wir vielleicht etwas falsch?", fragte Ginny in die Runde und nahm Hermine das Blatt aus der Hand. „Fünf Säulen des Lichts, dreifache Gaben an die Götter und der ausgesprochene Wunsch führen zum Erfolg.", las sie die Anweisungen laut vor. Außerdem wurde erwähnt, dass man sich klar sein musste, welche Art von Gott man herbeirufen wollte und dass dafür verschiedene Räuchermischungen nötig waren. Konzentrierten sie sich vielleicht auf den falschen Gott?

Anjolie hatte gesagt, dass Remus die Mischung für einen erdverbundenen Gott vorbereitete. Wen würden sie rufen? Existierte er überhaupt noch? „Was, wenn die Tuatha tatsächlich schlafen?", überlegte sie laut.

„Eine Beschwörung weckt selbst einen Schlafenden! Deshalb kann es auch so gefährlich sein, wenn Menschen zum Spaß damit herumexperimentieren. Das Spiel kann dann schon einmal ein böses Ende haben!", meldete sich Anjolie zu Wort. „Du sagtest etwas von ‚fünf Säulen des Lichts'. Vielleicht liegt da der Fehler?"

„Aber wir haben doch fünf Kerzen!", dementierte Hermine.

„Das schon, aber die fünf Kerzen werden von vier Personen gehalten. Wahrscheinlich hebt das den Effekt auf. Die Magie der Zahl kann nicht wirken. Zwar haben sowohl die Vier als auch die Fünf magische Kräfte, doch derart verbunden müssen sie einander blockieren!", erklärte Anjolie ihren Zweifel.

„Aber über die Fünf heißt es doch, dass sie die Verbindung der Kräfte symbolisiert! Warum sollte sie dann von der Magie der anderen blockiert werden?", zerbrach sich Hermine den Kopf und Ginny fragte sich, woher sie das wusste. Hatte sie selbst all das in ihrem letzten Schuljahr verpasst, während sie trainierte? Würde sie das je aufholen können?

„Damit ist nicht die Verbindung der Kräfte der Zahlen gemeint. Sie ist das Symbol der zusammengesetzten Kräfte des Männlichen und Weiblichen und damit äußerst mächtig!", widersprach Anjolie. Ginny wurde langsam unruhig. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was mussten sie jetzt tun?

„Ja! Die Zwei symbolisiert die Frau und die Drei den Mann...", erinnerte sich Hermine.

„...und die Fünf als Summe, die Verbindung beider Zahlen und ihrer Gegensätze als auch Fähigkeiten!", vollendete Anjolie den Satz.

„Soll heißen?", warf Harry ungeduldig ein und sprach Ginnys Gedanken aus.

„Dass es schon mal kein Nachteil ist, wenn hier Männlein und Weiblein gemeinsam im Kreis stehen!", antwortete Anjolie beschwingt.

„Allerdings auch, dass wir nicht nur vier Personen sein dürfen!", ergänzte Hermine. Die beiden war ja plötzlich das perfekte Team, dachte Ginny zynisch und wunderte sich, warum sie der Gedanke so sauer machte.

Um sich von diesem unangenehmen Gedanken abzulenken, nahm sie Harry die zweite Kerze aus der Hand und verpasste sie Anjolie. „Was...", fragte die erstaunt.

„Wir brauchen noch eine fünfte Peson und außer dir sehe ich hier keinen anderen!", antwortete Ginny resolut. _Hatten sie nicht gerade eben noch darüber gesprochen?_

„Ich ging davon aus, dass ihr die Kerzen allein in den Kreis stellt und mit euch die Zahl Vier aus der Formel nehmt!", erwiderte Anjolie.

„Wir können auch die Vier entfernen, wenn du in den Kreis trittst und die fünfte Säule bildest!", stritt Ginny hartnäckig. „Eine Kerze allein ist in meinen Augen keine Säule!"

„Aber ich bin keine von euch! Was ist, wenn ich es euch vermassle?", murmelte Anjolie. Sie kam Ginny plötzlich sehr verunsichert vor.

„Als du Snape vor Stunden entgegen schleudertest, dass auch Muggle Götter beschwören können, hast du dich sehr überzeugend angehört!", stichelte sie deswegen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du anfängst, an deine eigenen Worte zu glauben! Oder willst du, dass _er_ wieder einmal Recht hat?"

„Das hier ist kein Wettbewerb!", fauchte Anjolie. Snapes Erwähnung hatte sie eindeutig zurück geholt! „Und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich kann und was nicht!"

„Dann probier es aus!", schaltete sich Harry ein. „Du wirst nie erfahren, wo deine Grenzen liegen, wenn du es nicht versuchst!" Ginny war froh, dass er endlich aufgehört hatte, gegen Anjolie zu schießen.

Anjolie starrte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an. Dann trat sie zu ihnen in den Kreis und grummelte: „Ihr seid Kinder! Wer gibt euch, verdammt noch mal, das Recht, so weise zu sein?"

Ginny atmete auf, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass der Zauber jetzt endlich klappen würde. Als Hermine die Beschwörung ein drittes Mal aufsagte, schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Worte. Sobald ihre Freundin fertig war, kam Wind auf und blies ihnen den Rauch ins Gesicht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte, als der Rauch darin biss. Sie sah nach unten, um dem Qualm zu entgehen und ihr stockte der Atem. Zu ihren Füßen hatten sich hellblau leuchtende Linien gebildet, die alle Anwesenden im Kreis verbanden und so ein perfektes Pentagramm zwischen ihnen bildeten.

Gänsehaut kroch über ihren ganzen Körper und Ginny sah sich um, ob noch etwas geschehen war. Nichts! Alles andere war beim Alten geblieben. Eine weitere Minute verging mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

„Noch mal und diesmal alle!", drängte Harry, der genauso ungeduldig klang, wie Ginny sich fühlte. Sie wiederholten die Worte gemeinsam und ein weiteres Mal und dann endlich brach ein Sturm los – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen zogen schwere, schwarze Wolken zusammen und nahmen ihnen das Licht des Mondes. Aus dem Wind wurde ein Sturm, der ihnen die Kälte in die Knochen trieb und doch löschte er nicht die Kerzen. Offensichtlich wurden ‚die Säulen des Lichts' geschützt. Der erste Blitz zückte über dem Ozean auf, dicht gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Donner.

Ginny schluckte. Gewitter zählten nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingswettererscheinungen. Doch für ihre langsam aufkommende Furcht war nicht nur das Unwetter schuld. Welches Wesen löste solche Phänomene aus, wenn es gerufen wurde? Was für ein Gott würde kommen und wäre er kooperativ? Jetzt war es bald soweit. Würden die Tuatha ihnen helfen?

Nach einem weiteren Blitz und Donner löste sich der Sturm abrupt auf. Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill und Nebel kam. Er zog vom Meer her auf und hatte sie in wenigen Minuten eingehüllt. Die feuchte Kälte drang durch jede Ritze, die sie fand und Ginny konnte die anderen schneller atmen hören. Doch keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

Der Nebel war so dicht, dass sie kaum einander sehen konnten und Ginny fragte sich, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Stehen bleiben und abwarten oder auf Wanderschaft gehen und den eventuellen Boten suchen. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen.

„Hört ihr das auch?", flüsterte Ron, doch keiner antwortete. Aus der Entfernung konnten sie Hufschlag ausmachen und sie warteten gespannt auf das, was kommen würde. Das Geräusch wurde schnell lauter und ein Pferd schnaubte. Kurz darauf lichtete sich etwas der Nebel und der Umriss eines Reiters schälte sich daraus hervor.

Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stoppte der Neuankömmling und der Nebel wurde gerade mal so durchlässig, dass man sie gut sehen konnte, denn der Reiter war eine Frau. Blondes, langes Haar hing ihr fließend über die Schultern. Ein dunkler Umgang verdeckte den Rest von ihr, doch das leuchtende Blau ihrer Augen vermochte nichts zu verbergen.

Sie lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen und Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Lächeln war gut! Das hieß, dass sie ihnen nicht von vornherein schlecht gesonnen waren. Allerdings wussten sie auch noch nichts über den Grund ihres Hier seins! Dieser Gedanke verpasste ihr einen gehörigen Dämpfer.

„Du hast dir ja viel Zeit gelassen!", eröffnete die Göttin das Gespräch, den Blick auf Anjolie gerichtet.

„Ihr habt uns erwartet?", fragte Anjolie genauso fassungslos wie die anderen es waren.

„Natürlich! Schließlich warst du diejenige, die den Impuls dazu gab, dass unsere Welt aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt wurde – wenn auch... durch ein weniger angenehmes Ereignis!", antwortete die Reiterin mit warmer, sanfter Stimme. Doch die Anklage darin war nicht zu überhören.

„Oh!... Ähm... ihr wisst also schon Bescheid?", folgerte Anjolie verlegen und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das mit einem schiefen Grinsen endete.

„Ja! Wir spüren, wenn man an uns denkt und du und deine Freunde habt das in letzter Zeit häufig getan! Und dann gibt es da noch jemanden, der heute ebenfalls einen der Unseren rief – nachdem er ihn bestahl. Die Spur führte von ihm zu dir!"

„Oh!", antwortete Anjolie nur, doch Ginny sah keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Sie wussten also doch alles und trotzdem war diese Frau hier!

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr diese Tatsache einfach vergessen werdet, oder?", versuchte es Anjolie vorsichtig.

„Das zu entscheiden ist nicht an mir! Doch – nein, ich denke nicht!", lächelte die Blondine.

„Klar...", murmelte Anjolie und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Sand.

„Ihr habt gerufen, also kommt!", forderte die Göttin. „Zwei von euch kann ich mitnehmen. Eine davon wirst auf jeden Fall du sein, Anjolie!"

Ginny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Nur zwei?", brach es aus ihr heraus und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Warum nur zwei?"

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Warum darfst ausgerechnet du mit?" sprachen alle durcheinander. Mit einem lauten, aber kurzem Pfiff brachte Anjolie sie alle zum Schweigen. Die Hände beruhigend erhoben sagte sie: „Rhiannon kann nun mal nur maximal zwei Personen auf ihrem Pferd mitnehmen. Und ich soll mit, weil sie mir dort wahrscheinlich gehörig den Arsch aufreißen wollen!" Damit erstarb erst einmal jeglicher Protest.

„Rhiannon, die Pferdegöttin!", flüsterte Hermine, was erklärte, warum die Göttin nur mit einem Gaul hier auftauchte. „Du kennst sie?", fragte Hermine Anjolie.

„Ähm... ja!", antwortete diese kurzangebunden.

Doch Ginny hatte eine weitere, dringendere Frage. „Wer soll noch mitgehen?" Sie hoffte, dass sie diejenige war. Unheimlich gern würde sie die Anderswelt sehen wollen!

„Was ist? Wollen wir es ausknobeln?", schlug Ron vor.

„Nein!", widersprach Anjolie entschlossen und alle sahen sie entgeistert an. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich über euch alle hinwegsetze, doch ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn Harry mitkommt!"

„Harry?", wiederholte Ginny enttäuscht. Von Anjolie hätte sie am wenigsten erwartet, dass sie ihr jemand anderem vorzog. Sie hatten soviel gemeinsam erlebt und jetzt das? Sie spürte, dass Harry sie ansah, doch sie wollte den Blick jetzt einfach nicht erwidern.

„Harry wird derjenige sein, der am Ende gegen Voldemort antreten muss – egal, ob der nun unsterblich wurde oder nicht! Ich denke, sein Beisein beim Treffen mit den Tuatha könnte sowohl ihm als auch unserem Vorhaben gut tun! Es ist wirklich die beste Entscheidung!", verteidigte Anjolie ihren Entschluss.

Ginny spürte noch immer die Enttäuschung, auch wenn sie Anjolies Beweggründe verstand. Jetzt war Harry dran und sie stand eben nicht mehr an erster Stelle! Sie war nicht mehr wichtig!

„Ihr habt die Wahl getroffen? Dann kommt!", rief Rhiannon. Anjolie schob den noch immer perplexen Harry in die Richtung der Göttin, blieb selbst jedoch noch stehen. Sie sah Ginny an und diese wusste plötzlich, dass Anjolie ahnte, was in ihr vorging.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst und das weißt du, Ginny!", sagte Anjolie wie zum Beweis ihrer Ahnung. Sie trat einen Schritt näher und nahm Ginnys Hand. „Eine schwere Aufgabe liegt vor ihm, doch das heißt nicht, dass die anderen deshalb weniger zählen! Nur gemeinsam schafft ihr es. Erinnere dich! Das waren deine eigenen Worte!"

„Ich muss mich wohl demnächst hüten, wer alles meine Gespräche belauscht! Sonst bekomme ich meine Worte ständig um die Ohren gehauen!", murrte Ginny, um ihr eigenes Schamgefühl herunterzuspielen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle absurd waren und auf ihren eigenen Freund neidisch zu sein, gehörte eindeutig dazu! Und hatte sie sich nicht selbst jemanden gewünscht, der ihm, wie ihr damals, beistand? Dass Anjolie diese Rolle übernahm, hatte sie dabei allerdings nicht im Sinn gehabt!

Anjolie lachte leise. „Versuchs nur!" Dann bekam sie wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihr drei geht am besten zurück nach London!" Ginny wollte protestieren, doch Anjolie erstickte diesen Versuch im Keim. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir wieder hier abgesetzt werden, geschweige denn, wie lange unser Besuch bei den Tuatha dauern wird. Außerdem bin ich beruhigter, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr im Kreis eurer Freunde und Verbündeten seid! Dann könnt ihr auch gleich berichten, was geschehen ist _und_... ihr könnt aprasieren oder wie das heißt. Ich denke, Ron wird sehr glücklich darüber sein!"

Sie wollte zu Rhiannon gehen, doch Ginny hielt sie auf. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja!", bat sie.

„Keine Angst, Harry wird dort nichts passieren!" Damit ging sie zu Rhiannon.

„Wird auch Zeit!", schimpfte diese und streckte Anjolie die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Du kannst es anscheinend nicht erwarten, dass ich Ärger bekomme!", knurrte Anjolie und schwang sich umständlich aufs Pferd, während Harry vor Rhiannon saß und krampfhaft versuchte, sich nicht anzulehnen! Ginny winkte ihm und er winkte verkrampft zurück. Er musste sehr nervös sein.

„Weißt du, ein Steigbügel wäre gar so übel!", schimpfte Anjolie, als sie endlich schnaufend hinter der Göttin Platz genommen hatte.

„Ich reite immer ohne Sattel!", entgegnete Rhiannon ungerührt.

„Nicht besonders gut für Mitreisende, oder?", nörgelte Anjolie weiter.

„Für gewöhnlich reite ich allein!" Rhiannon trieb ihr Pferd an und wendete es ohne Mühe.

„Du wurdest gerufen! Da hättest du ruhig an einen Sattel denken können!"

„Weißt du, dafür dass du..." Die restliche Antwort Rhiannons verlor sich im Wind, als sie in den Nebel zurückritten.

„Na toll! Was machen wir jetzt?", murrte Ron.

„Wir gehen zurück nach London!", antwortete Ginny sofort.

„Was? Aber was ist mit den anderen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Anjolie hat es angewiesen! Sie weiß also Bescheid!" Schulterzuckend nahmen es die beiden hin und begannen die Utensilien zusammenzupacken. Ginny starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo die drei verschwunden waren und bemerkte, dass sich der Nebel langsam aber sicher zurückbildete. Auch, wenn sie Anjolie zustimmte, so hätte sie liebend gern mit Harry getauscht. Sie hätte so gern auch mal etwas mit Anjolie erlebt. Harry durfte schließlich schon zum zweiten Mal mit ihr unterwegs sein – auch wenn der erste Trip nicht gerade freiwillig war!

„Kommst du?", fragte Ron und riss Ginny aus ihrer Träumerei. Die beiden standen zum Apparieren bereit und Ginny stellte sich zu ihnen.

„Na dann! Lasst uns Aprasieren!", grinste Ginny und erntete ein verwirrtes „Häh?" von Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Entschuldigt bitte meine krampfhaften Versuche des Reimens bei der Beschwörung. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass das nicht meine Stärke ist, aber ich hoffe, ich habs trotzdem einigermaßen schmerzlos hinbekommen._

_LG und bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Rosifer_


	13. Der Weg

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem, kürzeren Kapitel. Wie meistens irgendwie unzufrieden damit, aber was soll ich machen? Ich bekomm's halt nicht besser hin! Ich hoffe, es passt trotzdem!

_Diclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon nichts, bis auf die etwas verdrehte Anjolie..._

Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich mich noch bei den wenigen, aber treuen Reviewern bedanken. Ihr lasst mich das Ganze hier durchhalten! (zwinker in Richtung Eva!)

12. Kapitel – **Der Weg**

Rosifer stand in einer Nische der Halle und wartete darauf, dass Voldemort endlich wieder aus seinem Kabüfterchen herauskam. Das plötzlich aufgekommene Gewitter war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das kein Zufall war. Die Schlangenfresse hatte was damit zu tun, darauf würde er seinen wohlgeformten Hintern verwetten.

Aber der Kerl ließ sich Zeit und Rosifer war gezwungen, sich währenddessen hier verstecken – vor Narzissa Malfoy! Seit er die mittlerweile wieder in Stand gesetzte Burg betreten hatte, war sie ihm auf den Fersen... und die Frau war hartnäckig! Nur mit Mühe und Not war er ihr entwischt. Leider hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal ihr Bedürfnis, ihn zu sprechen, noch verstärkt... und seine Angst vor ihr auch.

Rosifer schloss fassungslos die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte er nie jemandem verraten! Er, das uralte Wesen, fürchtete sich vor einer Frau.

„_Hier _bist du!" Rosifer glaubte, auf einen Ruck einen halben Meter kleiner geworden zu sein. Hatte sie ihn doch gefunden! Schweren Herzens öffnete er die Augen und sah die schlanke, elegant gekleidete, jedoch extrem verärgerte Narzissa direkt vor sich stehen.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was seit den letzten Monaten mit dir los ist, aber ich bin es leid hinter dir herzulaufen und die Bettlerin zu spielen!" Trotz ihrer wütenden Worte konnte Rosifer die Sorge in ihren Augen sehen und ihre stolz zurückgezogenen Schultern bebten leicht.

„Ich habe es aufgegeben, von dir eine Antwort bezüglich deines Verhaltens mir und vor allem deinem Sohn gegenüber zu erhalten. Aber ich lasse nicht länger zu, dass du Draco weiterhin vernachlässigst und den Launen Voldemorts überlässt! Ich gehe zurück nach Malfoy Manor, denn _er _hat kein Interesse an meiner Anwesenheit, doch Draco hat es da nicht so einfach! Du wirst ihn noch heute mit dir nehmen – wo auch immer das sein mag und dafür sorgen, dass er aus der Gefahrenzone heraus ist!"

Rosifer holte entsetzt Luft. Ihn mitnehmen? Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein! „Lucius!", flehte sie und hinderte ihn daran, zu protestieren. „Du bist sein Vater! Du kannst unmöglich zulassen wollen, dass Draco hier zwischen die Mühlsteine gerät, vor allem, wenn du nicht da bist, um ihn zu schützen! Ich darf ihn nicht mit nach Hause nehmen und glaub mir, ich habe es bereits versucht. Doch _er _machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass er es nicht wünscht, dass Draco zu Hause verweichlicht!"

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher und legte Rosifer beschwörend die Hand auf die Brust. „Lucius, du weißt doch sicherlich selbst am besten, warum Draco wirklich hier bleiben soll. Bitte denk dir etwas aus! Wenn du ihn mitnimmst, wird der Dunkle Lord keinen Verdacht hegen."

„Und was bitte sehr, soll ich Voldemort sagen? Ich bezweifle, dass er es mir abkauft, dass ich Draco mit auf eine Mission nehmen will!", kam Rosifer endlich dazu, seine Meinung zum Besten zu geben. _Spinnst du? Du kannst ihn sowieso nicht mitnehmen!_

„Das ist mir egal!", entgegnete Narzissa leidenschaftlich. „Du bist der große Manipulator von uns beiden! Lass dir was einfallen! Draco wird draußen auf dich warten!" Damit rauschte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle und Rosifer hatte das Gefühl, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegkommen wollte, bevor ihrem Mann klar wurde, wie sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Rosifer hingegen konnte ihr nur bedröppelt hinterher schauen.

Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! _Sie drückt dir diesen arroganten Bengel aufs Auge und du musst sehen, wo du bleibst!_ Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte ihn ja schlecht mit nach London nehmen! Oder doch? Nein, die würden ihn glatt lynchen! Draco war ein zu großer Risikofaktor, vor allem, da Rosifer nicht wusste, was der Junge wirklich von Voldemort und seinem Tun hielt. Junge Männer begingen oft große Fehler, wenn sie versuchten ihren Vorbildern zu gefallen – vor allem, wenn es sich um _solche _Vorbilder handelte!

Rosifer lehnte sich fertig gegen die Wand und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Er hätte heute lieber nicht aufstehen sollen!

Doch er musste seine Sorge nach hinten verschieben, denn soeben hatte sich Voldemort entschieden, die Halle wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Ihm folgte Pettigrew, der eine Kette hinter sich herschliff und hin und wieder kräftig nachziehen musste. Was ging da vor sich?

Nach einem letzten kräftigen Rick stolperte ein rothaariger Hüne, mit dem Rest der Kette gefesselt, in die Halle. Der hasserfüllte Blick, den er Pettigrew zuwarf, war nicht von schlechten Eltern.

„Da du schon hier herumlungerst, kannst du dich auch gleich nützlich machen!", forderte Voldemort Rosifer auf und der war sich nicht sicher, ob er über die unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit glücklich sein sollte.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte auf seinen Herrn und Meister zu. „Wie darf ich zu Diensten sein?", fragte er mit leisem Spott, eine Verbeugung andeutend. Nach Voldemorts tödlichem Blick jedoch fragte er sich, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, den Kerl so zu provozieren.

Voldemort kam auf ihn zu und Rosifer straffte automatisch die Schultern. „Du legst in letzter Zeit ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag!", knurrte sein Gegenüber und senkte seinen Blick tief in Rosifers. _Na toll! Der Zweite, der ihm das heute vorhielt!_

Rosifer spürte ein Brennen im Kopf und ihm wurde augenblicklich klar, dass der schwarze Zauberer sein Hirn durchforsten wollte. Doch da war er bei ihm an der falschen Adresse! So wie er die Seelen seiner Wirte zurückdrängen konnte, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, Angriffe von außen abzublocken! Voldemorts Augen verengten sich verärgert und Rosifer befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

Er blinzelte allerdings erstaunt, als Voldemort ihm ein Pergament unter die Nase hielt. „Besorg diese Zutaten und zwar schleunigst!"

Rosifer warf einen Blick auf die Liste und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Das waren alles Lebensmittel! Dann musste... Er hob seinen Blick und begutachtete den Gefesselten eingehender. Ihm war zwar bereits die altertümliche Kleidung aufgefallen, doch er dachte, dass es mal wieder der verunglückt Versuch eines Zauberers war, sich wie ein Muggle zu kleiden. War oft genug vorgekommen! Doch nun war ihm klar, dass dieser Mann der Gott Lir sein musste.

„Irgendein Problem mit deiner Aufgabe?", zischte Voldemort und Rosifer schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Kein Problem! Der Chefeinkäufer ist schon unterwegs!", murmelte er und spürte Voldemorts Blick im Rücken, als er zum Ausgang ging. Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf den wartenden Draco. Er schloss die Tür wieder und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Voldemort sofort und klang sehr genervt.

„Ich würde gern meinen Sohn mitnehmen!" Auf Voldemorts Stirnrunzeln, wenn man das so nennen konnte, fühlte sich Rosifer genötigt, seinen Wunsch zu erklären. Und da fiel ihm im Moment nur eines ein: „Ich möchte ihn mit zum Einkaufen nehmen und dann... Er ist noch nicht fertig mit der Schule und ich möchte, dass er seinen Schulabschluss macht. Ich... muss zugeben, dass ich ihn bereits auf Durmstrang angemeldet habe!" _Mann, kannst du lügen!_

Aber das war überhaupt die Idee! So konnte er Narzissa beruhigen und er war den Jungen los. Voldemort hingegen, wirkte nicht so begeistert. Doch als sein ‚Gast' an den Ketten zerrte und mit Pettigrew kämpfte, wurde er abgelenkt und auf Rosifers „Mein Herr?" grummelte Voldemort nur etwas Unverständliches und schickte ihn mit einer entlassenden Handbewegung weg.

Das ließ er sich kein zweites Mal sagen und machte schleunigst kehrt. Als er diesmal die Tür öffnete, fiel ihm Draco entgegen und hielt sich an Rosifers Umhang fest, um nicht ganz vor seinen Füßen zu landen.

Rosifer packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn auf die Füße und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus, um sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich schließen zu können. „Die Türen sind gegen Lauscherei gesichert, das dürfte doch eigentlich nicht neu für dich sein!", wies er ihn zurecht. Was hätte der dumme Junge gemacht, wenn Voldemort herausgekommen wäre?

„Tut mir leid, Vater!", knirschte Draco durch die Zähne und sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an. _Klasse, auch so ein offenherziges Kerlchen wie sein Vater!_

„Du kommst mit mir!", teilte Rosifer mit, schnappte ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her. „Wir machen eine kleine Besorgung für Schlang... für den Lord und dann wirst du schleunigst nach Durmstrang gehen und deinen Abschluss machen!"

Draco blieb ruckartig stehen und sah seinen Vater erschüttert an. „Was? Mitten im Schuljahr?"

„Ja!", antwortete Rosifer entschlossen und wollte ihn weiterschieben, doch Draco riss sich los.

„Aber ich habe viel zu viel verpasst! Wie soll denn mein Abschluss da aussehen?", rief er wütend.

„Schrei nicht so herum und wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen!", fauchte Rosifer. In ihm regte sich Wut, die er nie vorher gekannt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Diese Wut kam nicht von ihm. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, wütend zu sein. Sie kam von viel tiefer! Malfoy!

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Erst enthielt sein Wirt ihm Informationen vor und jetzt fing er auc noch an, sich einzumischen. Er würde seine ‚Besetzung' wohl erneuern müssen!

„Warum sollte ich dir nicht widersprechen?", entgegnete Draco und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. „Dich interessiert es doch überhaupt nicht, was aus mir oder Mutter wird! Du willst mich doch nur nach Durmstrang schicken, um mich loszuwerden!", beschuldigte er Rosifer ruhig, doch er konnte sehen, wie der Junge die Hände in seinen Taschen zu Fäusten ballte. _In dieser Familie steckt viel unterdrückte Wut!_

Rosifer versuchte, die Wut seines Wirtes zu ignorieren und Draco zur Kooperation zu bewegen, sonst würden sie noch ewig hier stehen! „Hör zu, ich habe zuviel zu tun, um mir auch noch über deine Sicherheit Gedanken zu machen!" Okay, das half nicht, wie er an dem wütendem Blitzen in Dracos Augen sehen konnte.

„In Durmstrang bist du sicher und außerhalb von Voldemorts Reichweite!" _Hm, kein Stück besser!_

„Dich interessiert es nicht, was ich denke? Meinetwegen, darüber können wir uns später unterhalten! Aber deine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Also, warum tust du nicht wenigstens ihr den Gefallen und gehst vorerst darauf ein? Du wirst Voldemort schon noch früh genug in die Hände fallen!"

Rosifer sah, wie Dracos Kiefer arbeiteten und hoffte, dass der Junge weniger stur als sein Vater war. „Was ist? Willst du nun weiter den bockigen kleinen Jungen spielen oder lässt du endlich der Vernunft den Vorrang?", bohrte er weiter.

„Was auch immer du wünscht, Vater!", zischte Draco ohne jede weitere Gefühlsregung. _Mann, diese Selbstbeherrschung kann einem ja Angst einjagen! _

„Dann los!", forderte Rosifer ihn auf und sie gingen zum Ausgang. _Wenigstens ist das geklärt!_, dachte er und ahnte nicht, wie sehr er sich irrte!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Da wären wir!", sagte Rhiannon und Anjolie sah sich um. Wenn man das so bezeichnen konnte, denn der Nebel umhüllte sie noch immer mit unnachgiebiger Dichte.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz!", lachte sie trocken auf. Sie waren höchstens eine viertel Stunde geritten, doch das musste nichts heißen, denn Rhiannon, als Göttin, kannte bestimmt viele versteckte Wege in die Anderswelt, obwohl es Anjolie schleierhaft war, wie sie in dieser Suppe überhaupt wusste, wohin sie ritt.

„Das hier ist der Beginn eures Weges!", erklärte Rhiannon ruhig. „Ihr selbst müsst euer Ziel finden. Die Anderswelt prüft eure Absicht... testet eure Seele und führt euch. Doch zuerst ist es an euch!"

„Was?", fragte Anjolie ungläubig. Sie wollte sie hier, mitten im Nichts, absetzen?

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚testen'?", fragte Harry unruhig.

„Für jeden gestaltet sich die Anderswelt anders. Der eine sieht eine Wüstenlandschaft, der andere hat ein Paradies vor sich. Eure Wünsche, Gedanken und Absichten formen euren Weg. Der Grund für euer Kommen bildet das Ziel. Das heißt, wenn ihr euch von Anfang an auf das konzentriert, was ihr hier zu finden hofft, dann werdet ihr es auch finden. Vorausgesetzt, der Anderswelt passt euer Wunsch. _Ach, und warum hat die Anderswelt dann zugelassen, dass Voldemort den Kessel bekommt?_

„Seit wann macht ihr es denn so kompliziert?", knurrte Anjolie jedoch statt ihrer eigentlichen Überlegung. Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt Öl ins Feuer gießen! „Sonst waren wir doch immer gleich an Ort und Stelle!"

„Damals warst du auch keine Sterbliche!", lächelte Rhiannon und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte es langsam nicht mehr hören! Musste ihr jeder unter die Nase reiben, dass jetzt alles anders war? „Sterbliche mussten sich ihren Weg in die Anderswelt schon immer härter verdienen!"

Rhiannon klopfte Anjolie auf den Schenkel und forderte sie auf: „Los runter!" Knurrend machte sich Anjolie daran, der Aufforderung zu folgen und einigermaßen heil unten anzukommen. Finster sah sie zu, wie Harry sich mit Leichtigkeit vom Pferd gleiten ließ und die Göttin sich auf ihrem Schimmel zurecht setzte.

„Du willst uns also wirklich hier allein lassen?", hakte Anjolie noch einmal nach.

„Ja!", antwortete die Blondine lapidar und wendete ihr Pferd. Bevor sie davon ritt, ließ sie jedoch noch eine beunruhigende Warnung zurück. „Achtet darauf, euren einmal gefundenen Weg nicht zu verlassen oder ihr werdet euer Ziel nie finden!" _Na, das baut auf!_

„Prima! Und jetzt?", fragte Harry und sah sie genervt an.

„Was wohl? Wir tun, was sie gesagt hat!", seufzte Anjolie. „Wir müssen uns klar werden, was wir wirklich suchen."

„Na, die Tuatha! Aber die hatten wir doch bis jetzt!", warf Harry frustriert ein.

„Es war nur eine von ihnen und wir ‚hatten' sie nicht! Sie brachte uns unserer Sache nur etwas näher!", dementierte Anjolie.

„Schön, dass das geklärt ist! Das bringt uns allerdings kein Stück weiter!", schnappte Harry. Sie warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu und grummelte: „Bist du nicht ein wenig zu jung, um schnippisch zu sein?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dafür ein Alterslimit gibt!", konterte er. Anjolie wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass es Vieles gab, was er noch nicht wusste, da zischte eine Krähe direkt über ihre Köpfe hinweg und ließ sie durch ihren durchdringenden Schrei zusammenfahren. „Schon wieder eine Krähe!", schimpfe Harry und suchte vergeblich den Nebel nach ihr ab.

„Wenn es nicht so paranoid klänge, würde ich glatt behaupten, dass war die selbe!", murmelte Anjolie. Der Schrei des Tieres hatte sich verteufelt nach dem ‚Lachen' der Krähe auf der Klippe angehört.

„Es gibt nicht nur eine Krähe auf der Welt!", entgegnete Harry und bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Ich weiß!", knurrte Anjolie genervt. _Hatte sie denn nicht gesagt, dass sie es auch paranoid fand?_

„Hier kann es doch auch Krähen geben!", nörgelte Harry mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck weiter.

„Ich weiß!", fauchte sie jetzt. _Sah sie wirklich so bescheuert aus?_

„Nicht alles muss einen magischen oder verschwörerischen Hintergrund haben!" _Okay, jetzt nervte er aber extrem! _

„Wir sind hier in der Anderswelt! Hier hat alles einen bestimmten Grund! Außerdem hätte ich solche Worte von dir nicht erwartet, wo du doch bezüglich Magie und Verschwörung doppelt und dreifach aufpassen musst!", verteidigte sie sich, schüttelte dann jedoch ihre Aggression ab. So kamen sie wirklich nicht weiter! _Wie vernünftig du doch sein kannst!_

„Hör zu, wir müssen unseren Weg finden, also kommen wir auf das Wesentliche zurück!", würgte sie deshalb jeden möglichen Kommentar von Harry ab und er schien recht froh zu sein, ihre beängstigende Äußerung vergessen zu können. _Wer läuft schon gern, mit einer augenscheinlich Verrückten durch eine völlig fremde Welt?_ „Also. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann wollten wir die Tuatha warnen!", fing Anjolie an.

„Der Zug wäre wohl abgefahren!", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch und trat einen Stein weg. Sie unterdrückte eine Erwiderung und überlegte scharf weiter. „Wir müssen sie aber auch dazu bringen, uns zu unterstützen! Also brauchen wir einen Tuatha, der mit sich reden lässt!"

„Du meinst, wir finden einen, der uns hilft, nachdem die erfahren haben, was du getan hast?", war Harrys einziger Kommentar.

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. Er war heute aber wirklich schwierig! „Hast du auch was Konstruktives beizutragen?", raunzte sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was!", rief er und warf resigniert seine Arme in die Luft.

„Was erhoffst du dir von deiner Begegnung mit den Tuatha?", fragte sie ihn. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie seinem Weg folgten. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, was dabei rauskam, wenn der Pfad sich nach ihr formte, einer Frau, die bei den Tuatha zur Zeit nicht gut im Kurs stand.

„Ich will Hilfe, verdammt!", rief Harry leidenschaftlich aus und urplötzlich geschah es. „Was ist das?", fragte Harry in den Nebel hinein. Anjolie wusste nicht, was er meinte und horchte angestrengt. Zuerst dachte sie, sich geirrt zu haben und spitzte noch einmal die Ohren. Da war tatsächlich ein Geräusch! So richtig konnte sie es nicht deuten, doch es klang wie ein Rieseln. Dazu gesellte sich... ein Knarksen und Rascheln. Was ging hier vor?

Sie zog einen der Sais und schnappte Harrys Ärmel mit zwei Fingern. Er sah sie irritiert an, doch sie zog ihn erbarmungslos zu sich. So lange sie nicht sahen, was vor sich ging, sollten sie lieber zusammen bleiben.

Die Geräusche wurden intensiver und zu ihrer Überraschung begann sich der Nebel zu lichten. Nur langsam wurde ihre Umgebung sichtbar und endlich konnten sie den Grund für die Geräusche erkennen. Vor ihren Augen wuchs ein Wald, durchtrennt vom erhöhten Weg auf dem sie standen. Anjolie starrt das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund an. Das aus dem Boden brechende Gras erzeugte das Rieseln. Das Knarksen kam von den Ästen der Bäume und das Rascheln natürlich von ihrem Laub. In Kürze stand der prachtvollste Wald um sie herum, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Der Nebel war gänzlich verschwunden und die Sonne schien golden durch das Laub der Bäume. Das grüne Dickicht verwandelte die Strahlen in eine magische Aura und das Vogelgezwitscher drang unwirklich zu ihnen durch.

„Ist das unser Weg?", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr und Anjolie drehte den Kopf zu ihr um. Dabei berührten sich fast ihre Nasen und sie hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

„Sollen wir uns zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen oder warum rückst du so auf?", lockte sie ihn ruhig.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und knirschte verlegen: „Du hast mich doch zu dir gezogen!"

„Daran würde ich mich erinnern!", stritt sie ab und verdrängte ohne Probleme das Bild ihrer Hand an seinem Ärmel.

„Natürlich!", brauste Harry entrüstet auf. „Du hast das Messer..."

„Ja, ja! Lass gut sein!", würgte sie ihn ab und steckte eben jenes ‚Messer' wieder weg. Als sie ihren Begleiter erneut ansah, hatte der die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und erwiderte ihren Blick trotzig.

„Ist das nun unser Weg?", knirschte er durch die Zähne und nach einem Rundblick zuckte Anjolie mit den Schultern.

„Werden wir ja sehen!" Es gab keine Anhaltspunkte, dass er es nicht war und die Tatsache, dass er erschien, als Harry seinen Wunsch herausgeschrieen hatte, sprach eindeutig für ihn!

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Wie bitte?", fragte Anjolie nach und nahm die Verfolgung auf, während sie hoffte, in die richtige Richtung zu laufen.

„Ich sagte", antwortete Harry mühsam beherrscht. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich es mit dir je heil aus der Hölle schaffen konnte!"

Anjolie blinzelte ungläubig. _Wieso ist der denn plötzlich so aggressiv?_ „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du damals genauso unausstehlich warst, wie jetzt!", konterte sie beleidigt.

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich mit geballten Fäusten ruckartig um. „Hör auf mit den blöden Witzen!", rief er wütend. _Witze? Wer machte hier Witze? Er ist unausstehlich!_ „Das hier ist wichtig! Verstehst du das nicht? Wenn wir die Tuatha nicht finden, dann... dann..."

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", schrie Anjolie zurück. „Aber weder du noch ich wissen genau, ob wir den richtigen Weg haben! Wir können uns nur auf unser Gefühl verlassen und da sind Wut und Verbohrtheit ganz bestimmt nicht hilfreich!"

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. „Ich bin nicht verbohrt!", würgte er heraus. „Aber die Unterstützung der Tuatha wäre eine lebensrettende Chance! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, Voldemort zu besiegen – erst recht nicht jetzt, wo er schon unsterblich sein könnte!" Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. _Das wird er mir wohl ewig vorhalten!_

„Nun mach mal halblang!", fauchte sie. „Wenn du wirklich dafür bestimmt bist, diese Natter zu besiegen, dann wirst du das auch schaffen!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du bist kein Engel mehr und davor hast du es auch nicht besser gewusst! Du warst immer nur chaotisch! Und mit deiner typischen Art hast du alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht! Was auch immer diese Vision ausgelöst hat, konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass du dich einmischt und alles kaputt machst!"

„Hey, jetzt reicht's aber langsam..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Krähe war zurück. Doch diesmal flog und krächzte sie nicht nur, sondern begann, auf beide einzuhacken. Sie versuchten sie mit wedelnden Armen loszuwerden, doch das schien sie nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

Anjolie zog wieder ihr Sai und Harry seinen Zauberstab. Sie verteidigten sich so gut es ging, allerdings erwischten sie den Vogel nicht. Ihre Arme waren mittlerweile ziemlich zerkratzt und das blöde Vieh wurde einfach nicht müde!

„In die Büsche!", rief Harry und rannte zum Wegrand. Anjolie blieb fast das Herz stehen, als ihr bei dem Anblick die Warnung Rhiannons wieder einfiel.

„Nein! Nicht!", rief sie, doch Harry sprang schon hinter einen großen Busch in Deckung. Anjolie schlug noch mal nach der Krähe, die weiterhin fröhlich und voller Wonne ihre Krallen in ihre Arme geschlagen hatte und rannte hinter ihm her.

„Wo bist du?", rief sie und schlug den Arm über ihren Kopf, weil die Krähe hartnäckig darauf herumhämmerte. „Aua!", rief sie gequält und drehte sich dem Angreifer wieder entgegen. Sie zog den zweiten Sai und mit rudernden Armen und fauchenden Waffen, versuchte sie den Vogel zu erwischen. Aber er war cleverer, schneller und gemeiner... und Anjolie wurde so richtig sauer. Sie spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, das Schwert zu ziehen und aus dem Federvieh Hühnergeschnetzeltes zu machen, als sie von hinten gepackt und ins Gebüsch gezogen wurde.

Mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen landete sie in dem frischen Grün und Harry lag halb auf ihr, um sie unten zu halten. Schwer atmend funkelte sie ihn an, doch er bekam es nicht mit, weil er nach ihrem Angreifer Ausschau hielt. „Mir ist scheißegal, ob du mich für verrückt hältst, aber das ist der gleiche Vogel und er taucht immer wieder auf, wenn wir uns streiten!", japste sie ihn an.

Seine grünen Augen wandten sich ihr zu und die vorhergehende Wut war gänzlich daraus verschwunden. „Dann sollten wir wohl besser damit aufhören!", stimmte er ihr ruhig zu.

„Meine Rede!", murmelte sie besänftigt. „Ob wir ohne Gefahr wieder raus können?", fragte sie und schielte über seine Schulter in Richtung Weg.

„Versuchen wir es! Wir können ja nicht ewig hier liegen!", forderte er sie auf und erhob sich. Die Waffen und den Zauberstab im Anschlag, steckten sie die Köpfe aus dem Dickicht. Von dem ausgeflippten Möchtegern-Raubvogel war nichts mehr zu sehen und sie wagten sich wieder ins Freie.

Anjolie sah sich irritiert um. Der Wald hatte nun etwas Bedrohliches. Das goldene Licht war gänzlich verschwunden und an seiner Stelle lauerte düsterer Schatten.

„Sag mal, kommt dir die Umgebung auch so verändert vor?", fragte Harry.

„Ahem!", antwortete Anjolie nur und sie sahen sich verunsichert an. „Ich hoffe, Rhiannons Warnung galt nicht für einen kurzen Ausflug ins Gebüsch!", murmelte sie und Harry schluckte.

„Lass uns gehen!", forderte Harry sie auf und diesmal hatte sie ausnahmsweise nichts daran auszusetzen. Sie sollten lieber nehmen, was sie hatten!

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die beiden schweigend. Nur damit beschäftigt, die Schatten des Waldes im Auge zu behalten oder abwechselnd einen Blick in den Himmel zu werfen, ob die verrückte Krähe wieder auftauchte. Doch vor der blieben sie verschont. Dafür kam etwas anderes.

„Warte!", rief Anjolie und starrte in das Waldstück rechts von sich.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry alarmiert und kam die paar Schritte zurück, die er ihr voraus war. Es war nicht nötig, ihm zu antworten, denn der Grund für ihren Halt offenbarte sich von selbst. Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte ein riesiger Bär auf und tapste langsam auf sie zu.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre hier nicht nur der Wald extrem gewachsen!", stieß Anjolie hervor, ließ die Sais im Gürtel verschwinden und zog stattdessen das Schwert.

„Glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee?", fragte Harry und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die Klinge, die Anjolie kampfbereit vor sich hielt.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", konterte Anjolie gereizt. _Ich könnte ja mal versuchen, den Bär in den Schlaf zu singen!_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert, wenn wir ein Wesen dieser Welt töten!", argumentierte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich habe davon gelesen, dass manche Tuatha sich auch in Tiere verwandeln können."

„Ich weiß nur von einer, die das kann und die nimmt nicht die Gestalt eines Bären an!" Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry hier gerade etwas sehr Wichtiges angebracht hatte, das sie übersah, doch der Bär war einfach schon zu nah, als dass sie diesen Gedanken erfolgreich weiterverfolgen konnte.

Sie hob das Schwert höher und verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach vorn, um ihn von ihnen beiden fernzuhalten. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen bei dem Gedanken, was gleich passieren könnte.

„Egal! Es bleibt trotzdem ein Bewohner der Anderswelt!", drängte Harry unbeirrt. „Wir sollten lieber verschwinden!"

„Wohin denn bitte sehr?", blaffte Anjolie.

„Wir laufen einfach unseren Weg entlang, bis wir angekommen sind! Der Bär ist groß und schwerfällig. Dem können wir spielend davon laufen!"

Anjolie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du bist noch nie einem Bären begegnet, oder?", entgegnete sie trocken. Innerlich jedoch fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich so eine schlechte Idee war. War sie überhaupt in der Lage, Harry zu beschützen? Sie hatte ja nicht einmal die blöde Krähe getroffen und wer wusste schon, was der Bär für Fähigkeiten besaß!

„Anjolie, der sieht verdammt ungemütlich aus!", trieb Harry und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum. „Bist du sicher, ob du das durchziehen willst?"

„Nein!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Kurzentschlossen senkte sie das Schwert, packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn den Weg weiter.

Wenn auch verdutzt, reagierte Harry sofort und verfiel mit ihr ins Rennen. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick nach hinten sah sie, dass der Bär aus seinem gemächlichen Trotten ebenfalls in den Laufschritt verfallen war und sie mit energischem Gebrüll vor sich her trieb.

„Konntest du dich für die Flucht nicht ein wenig früher entscheiden?", keuchte Harry nach ein paar Minuten. „Bevor er die Chance hatte, so nah an uns heran zu kommen?"

„Nicht Flucht!", japste sie zurück. „Einigen wir uns auf geordneten Rückzug!" Das musste schließlich klargestellt werden! Niemand sollte denken, dass sie feige davon lief!

„Geordnet?", kam es ungläubig von Harry und Anjolie fühlte sich schon wieder von ihm getriezt.

„Stell nicht so viele Fragen, sondern konzentriere dich lieber aufs Laufen!", konterte sie deswegen und strauchelte im gleichen Moment. Harry packte sie am Arm und sie konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. _War ja klar!_

„_Wer_ sollte sich lieber konzentrieren?", stichelte Harry. _Ach halt die Klappe!_, dachte Anjolie nur und lief still weiter. Der Weg jedoch schien kein Ende zu haben – führte ins Nichts. _Wie lange soll das so weitergehen? _Anjolie sah noch einmal über die Schulter und erkannte mit Schrecken, dass der Bär schneller war, als sie.

„Er... kommt näher!", stieß sie hervor und registrierte verärgert das extreme Seitenstechen, dass ihren Körper bereits geraume Zeit malträtierte.

„Wir müssen was machen!", antwortete Harry. _Was für'n Blitzmerker!_ „Wir müssen ihn abschütteln!"

„Kann nicht schneller!", blockte Anjolie ab.

„In die Büsche?"

„Spinnst du?...gefährlich!... vergessen?" Sie brachte einfach keine kompletten Sätze mehr zusammen. Ihre brennenden Lungen wussten das zu verhindern!

„Er hat uns fast eingeholt! Wir müssen!", bestimmte Harry und schob sie vom Weg runter.

„Harry... nein!", versuchte Anjolie ihn von dieser vielleicht tödlichen Entscheidung abzubringen und wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff. Doch er packte sie um so resoluter und setzte seinen Willen in die Tat um. _Sieht so aus, als wäre er nicht nur größer, sondern auch stärker geworden!_

Anscheinend waren sie sich jedoch stillschweigend darüber einig, immer in der Nähe des Weges zu bleiben. Sie selbst stolperte immer wieder oder blieb an Gestrüpp hängen, während Harry wie eine Gazelle über Büsche sprang. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie sich wieder in Form brachte!

Hinter sich konnte sie den Bären wüten hören, was jedoch keine sonderliche Leistung war, so lautstark, wie er sich durch das Unterholz arbeitete. Als sie sich mit dem Schwert Platz machte, hörte sie plötzlich Harry aufschreien und der Bär bekam seine Chance.

Harry war wieder über einen Busch gesprungen und in einer Vertiefung gelandet, die sich dahinter verbarg. Der Länge nach auf dem Boden, rappelte er sich langsam wieder auf. Mit Schrecken erkannte Anjolie, dass der Bär nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt war. Sie rannte zu Harry und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Pass auf!", rief Harry und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinter sie. Ihr stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie den Bär genau hinter sich hörte.

„Geh zurück!", bat sie Harry und hob ihr Schwert. Jetzt hieß es schnell genug sein und ihren Angreifer gleich beim ersten Schlag zu erwischen! Sie drehte sich um und schwang gleichzeitig das Schwert, doch der Bär richtete sich auf und dabei schlug er von unten her mit einer Pranke nach ihr. Er erwischte sie voll an der Brust und es hob sie von den Beinen. Sie landete schwer auf dem Rücken und spürte noch einen stechenden Schmerz am Kopf, bevor es schwarz um sie herum wurde.

Das erste, woran sie sich wieder erinnerte, war das Pumpern in ihrem Kopf. Sie berührte stöhnend ihren Hinterkopf und spürte Feuchtigkeit. _Oh, klasse!_ Sie hörte ein Knurren und die Erinnerung an den Bären kam zurück.

Plötzlich war sie wieder voll da. Harry! Sie öffnete die Augen und schoss hoch. Grober Fehler! Denn der Schmerz schoss ihr siedend heiß durch den Kopf und als ob das nicht genügte, starrten sie zwei riesige, weiße Hunde mit roten Ohren und glühenden Augen an. Wie ihr ihre Erinnerungen zeigten, waren das keine Freunde von ihr. Die Tatsache, dass diese Biester einem überaus unangenehmen Tuatha gehörten, hob ihre Laune nicht gerade. Im Gegenteil. Sie ähnelten ihrem Herrn charakterlich ungemein und das versprach keine Verbesserung der Situation.

Doch das war nicht das einzige Problem. Wie sie mit ein paar vorsichtigen Blicken um die Hunde herum feststellen konnte, war der Bär weg... und Harry auch!

Die Hunde kamen näher und Anjolie tastete nach ihrem Schwert. Als sie es nicht fand, sah sie sich stirnrunzelnd um und entdeckte es ein paar Meter von sich entfernt im Gras liegen. W_as für ein Scheißtag!_

„Brave Jungs!", säuselte sie den Hunden zu und überlegte, wie sie an ihr Schwert kam, ohne die Hunde zum Angreifen zu veranlassen. Das Glühen in ihren Augen war nicht sehr vielversprechend! Sie wollte auf die Beine kommen und richtete sich kerzengerade auf, während sie die Beine anzog. Damit protestierte auch ihr Oberkörper. Die Stelle an der sie der Bär getroffen hatte, fühlte sich völlig taub an. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ihr Positionswechsel war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Mit einem Satz war einer der Hunde bei ihr und hechelte ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Oh... okay!", hauchte sie und verharrte stocksteif in ihrer Stellung. Ihr Gegenüber öffnete das Maul weiter und... leckte ihr quer übers Gesicht. Anjolie blinzelte einen Moment geschockt. Dann wurde ihr klar, was das Tier gerade getan hatte, denn sein Zeitgenosse tat es ihm gleich.

„Ähhh...", stöhnte sie und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Sie wehrte weitere ‚Liebesbekundungen' der Hunde ab und stand auf. Ratlos starrte sie auf die Tiere hinunter. Was war denn in die gefahren? Als sie ihnen das letzte Mal in der Anderswelt begegnet war, hatte sie ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen dürfen. Sie hatten sich stets extrem blutrünstig gezeigt!

Zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie vor ihnen nichts zu befürchten hatte, begann sie die Umgebung abzusuchen, nachdem sie das Schwert wieder an sich genommen hatte. Auch, wenn sich das als äußerst wackelige Aktion herausstellte, da ihr noch immer etwas schummrig im Kopf war, fühlte sie sich sehr viel sicherer damit.

Auf dem Boden waren Kampfspuren zu sehen und Anjolies Magen verknotete sich. Wo war Harry und was war mit ihm geschehen? Sie trat auf einen Ast und wollte ihn frustriert zur Seite treten, da erkannte sie, dass es sich um Harrys Zauberstab handelte. Schnell hob sie ihn auf und prüfte, ob sie ihn auch nicht kaputt gemacht hatte. Doch zum Glück war ihm nichts geschehen. Wenigstens etwas!

Tief durchatmend, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, folgte sie den Spuren auf dem Boden, die quer furch den Wald führten. Aber als sie an einem Bach ankam, verlor sich die Fährte darin. Wütend gab sie einen Schrei von sich. Was sollte das? Wo hatte der Bär den Jungen hingebracht? Und eine winzig kleine, aber auch die entmutigendste Stimme in ihr fragte: „Lebt er überhaupt noch?"

Hinter ihr knackte es und Anjolie schoss herum. Die zwei Hunde waren ihr gefolgt und sahen sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Also, wenn ihr beide mir nicht helfen könnt, meinen Begleiter zu finden, dann verschwindet!", schimpfte sie frustriert. Sie sah zu, wie die Tiere sich erhoben und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung trotteten. _Ja, geht nur und lasst mich hier allein!_, dachte sie unzufrieden mit der jetzigen Situation und sich selbst.

Sie bückte sich und inspizierte den Bach genauer, in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch eine Spur zu finden oder wenigstens die Richtung in die Harry verschleppt wurde herauszubekommen. Aber heute schien sich alles gegen sie verschworen zu haben!

Ein lautes Bellen schreckte sie heftig auf und mit wild pochendem Herzen sah sie über ihre Schulter. „Ich dachte, ihr seid weg!", murrte sie, als sie eines der weißen Ungetüme entdeckte. Er bellte erneut, drehte sich um, lief ein paar Schritte und blieb wieder stehen, um sie anzusehen. „Was?", rief sie. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie in einer schlechten Folge von ‚Lassie' gelandet.

Er bellte noch einmal und als Anjolie sich noch immer nicht rührte, kam er zurück. Doch nur, um sie am Hosenbein zu schnappen und kräftig zu ziehen. Sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, so heftig zerrte er. Nur mit Mühe wurde sie ihn wieder los, aber nicht ohne dabei die Hose zu zerreißen. „Oh, herzlichen Dank auch!", fauchte sie. „Ich stand schon immer auf Kleidung mit Klimaanlage!"

Der Hund bellte unbeeindruckt und sein Kompagnon gab auch noch seinen Dreier dazu. Ob sie ihr wirklich helfen wollten? Konnten sie sie tatsächlich verstanden haben? Sie entschied sich, dieser unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeit zu folgen. Was hatte sie denn auch für eine andere Wahl? Sie musste nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, um Harry zu finden!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus ließ die Bücher auf den Tisch und sich selbst auf den Stuhl fallen. Den ganzen Tag wühlte er sich bereits durch die Bibliothek und fand eine schockierende Information über die Tuatha und die Anderswelt nach der anderen. Nur keine Möglichkeit gegen sie oder ihre Unsterblichkeit vorzugehen! Und anstatt sich abzulenken, wurde er die ganze Zeit nur an Anjolie erinnert. _Abwehr der Anderswelt._ Wie geht es ihr? Hat sie den Eintritt gut überstanden? _Die Suche nach der Welt selbst._ Hatte sie gefunden, was sie suchten? _Die Götter_. Mit wem würde sie es zu tun bekommen? Welcher der Götter würde ihr Einlass gewähren? Waren sie feindlich gesonnen? Fazit: Er hatte gut zwei Drittel des Tages damit verbracht, an sie zu denken und sich Sorgen zu machen!

Severus erwischte sich dabei, wie er, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, ins Leere starrte. Er atmete tief durch und schnappte sich das nächste Buch. Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn er nicht wenigstens den Rest des Tages ohne einen Gedanken an sie verbringen konnte!

Er schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. The Morrigan. Die Kriegsgöttin. Verwandlungsfähig, hart, grausam und todbringend. Bei Merlin! Anjolie würde es doch nicht etwa mit ihr zu tun bekommen?

Severus arbeitete sich durch das Buch, erfuhr mehr über die Götter, ihre Feinde und Helden und merkte mit keiner Münze, wie jeder zweite Gedanke zu Anjolie wanderte. Am Abend hatte er eine Unmenge von Aufzeichnungen und Kopfschmerzen. Er beschloss, etwas zu essen und den Tag mit einem guten Glas Rotwein ausklingen zu lassen. Vielleicht vertrieb das den Brummschädel... und anderes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Schon wieder ein Kapitel vorbei und keinen Schritt weiter! Warum schwafle ich nur so viel? Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es auch mal wieder, mich kürzer zu fassen und meine Handlung etwas besser voran zu treiben!

Wie gefiel es euch? seufz Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich um Reviews bettle! Ich weiß, ich sollte mich schämen!

VLG

Rosifer


	14. Gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen

Endlich habe ich das nächste Kapitel geschafft! Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mir diesmal ziemlich leicht von der Hand ging! Zum Glück gibt es das bei mir auch mal! Ist ja oft genug andersherum!

Ich kann sogar behaupten, dass ich diesmal so einige Fragen aufwerfe und sogar noch im selben Kapitel beantworte. Man horche und staune! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht seid ihr ja geneigt, das eine oder andere Review zu hinterlassen, damit ich davon ausgehen kann, dass meine FF auch gelesen wird und die paar Mennecken sich nicht nur zufällig rein verirren!;-)

13. Kapitel – **Gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen**

Remus saß mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine in der Küche und schlugen die Zeit tot. Während Ron und Ginny lustlos Zaubererschach spielten, wälzte Hermine mal wieder Bücher und Remus beobachtete sie alle dabei.

Die drei waren noch am selben Tag zurückgekommen, an dem sie sich aufgemacht hatten und seitdem bangten sie um Harrys und Anjolies Wohlergehen. Fünf Tage waren vergangen, seitdem die beiden mit Rhiannon in die Anderswelt aufgebrochen waren und Remus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie bisher noch kein Wort von ihnen gehört hatten.

Und als würde das nicht schon genügen, machte sich Rosifer auch noch rar. Er war von Voldemort noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt und Remus malte sich bereits die schlimmsten Dinge aus, was mit ihm passiert sein könnte. Er schämte sich der Tatsache, dass er sich um Rosifer sogar noch mehr Sorgen machte, als das bei den beiden ‚Botschaftern' in der Anderswelt der Fall war. Er bezweifelte, dass die Tuatha ihnen etwas antun würden, ganz im Gegensatz zu Voldemort. Er hatte keinerlei Skrupel seine Anhänger für seine Pläne zu opfern oder einfach nur, weil er schlechte Laune hatte!

Die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete sich und Remus drehte sich dem Neuankömmling zu. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Rosifer im Türrahmen stehen sah. Er wirkte erschöpft und ignorierte die Fragen und Grüße der Jugendlichen. Er sah nur Remus an und nickte in Richtung Treppe, woraufhin er selbst im Gang verschwand. _Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?_

Kaum hatte Remus die Tür geöffnet, schnappte Rosifer ihm am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Remus schluckte. _Was wird das?_ „Ich habe ein Problem, Remus!", raunte Rosifer ihm ins Ohr und Remus überlief eine Gänsehaut, die nichts mit der Botschaft des Satzes zu tun hatte. _Reiß dich zusammen!_

„Was für ein Problem?", versuchte er beim Thema zu bleiben.

„Seit etwa fünf Tagen habe ich einen Sohn, der mir nicht mehr von der Seite weicht und eine Menge über uns weiß!"

„Uns? Wie uns?", entgegnete Remus und sah sein Gegenüber an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Was gab es da zu wissen?

„Na über den Orden, den Widerstand!" Das ließ Remus wieder durchatmen, bis ihm klar wurde, was Rosifer gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ein Sohn? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Draco Malfoy?", stieß er aus.

„Hundert Punkte für den Kandidaten!"

Remus schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er und hatte dabei tierische Bauchschmerzen.

„Oben in der Eingangshalle!"

Remus riss die Augen auf. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief er.

„Pscht!" Rosifer drückte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und schob gegen die Wand. „Was soll ich denn tun? Er wusste sogar vom Hauptquartier!" Remus hatte Mühe irgendetwas von Rosifers Verteidigung mitzubekommen, so sehr hatte er mit den Empfindungen zu kämpfen, die seine Nähe auslöste.

„Er wusste...", stammelte er und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Ja! Er sagte, ich solle ihn mit in unser Quartier in London nehmen, wenn ich nicht wolle, dass Voldemort davon erfährt!" Das schaffte es, Remus wieder Herr über seinen Verstand werden zu lassen.

„Wusste er... _genau_ wo wir sind?", hakte er mit einer gewissen Ahnung nach.

„Er hat nicht die genaue Adresse genannt, wenn du das meinst!", zuckte Rosifer verständnislos mit den Schultern.

Remus atmete tief durch. „Rosifer!", stöhnte er. „Du kamst nicht zufällig auf die Idee, dass er nur blufft?" Er sah Rosifer an, der ihn gerade mit einem seltsam abwesenden Lächeln bedachte. „Rosifer?", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen stöhnst!", seufzte Rosifer ergeben und Remus schluckte hart, blinzelte und knuffte Rosifer resolut in die Seite, was auch half, sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Lass den Unsinn!", bekräftigte er seinen Rippenstoß auch noch verbal.

„Au!", jammerte Rosifer und rieb sich die Seite. „Du meinst also wirklich, dass der Bursche mich reingelegt hat?", grummelte er.

„Ganz bestimmt sogar!"

„Wie bringe ich das nur den anderen bei?", flüsterte Rosifer wehleidig und warf Remus einen intensiv bittenden Seitenblick zu.

„Oh, nein!", wehrte Remus ab und schob Rosifer von sich weg. „Das kannst du gleich vergessen! Halt mich da raus! Ich kann ja selbst kaum glauben, dass du das getan hast! Du könntest uns alle in Gefahr bringen!" _Was meinst du mit ‚könntest'?_

„Hey, wenn du Voldemort nach seinem ‚Ambrosia'-Verzehr gesehen hättest, dann wärst du auch nicht ganz bei dir gewesen, um die wirklich sehr gelungene Trickserei des Jungen zu durchschauen!", verteidigte sich Rosifer beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Draco uns schaden würde – jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir ihn unter Kontrolle halten! Er ist sehr beeinflussbar, aber es steckt ein guter Kern in ihm und mit ein wenig guter Zurede und Führung könnte er bestimmt wieder auf den richtigen Weg kommen!"

Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich glaube ja auch gern an das Gute im Menschen, doch ich fürchte, bei Draco bist du da viel zu gutgläubig!"

„Komm schon, hilf mir! Nur hier können wir ihn jetzt unter Kontrolle halten – wo er nun doch schon alles weiß!"

„Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder, dich in so eine Situation zu manövrieren?", seufzte Remus durcheinander und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wieso ist er eigentlich bei dir?", fragte er, sobald die Frage sich ihm selbst stellte.

Rosifer musterte ausweichend die Tapete und murmelte etwas von wegen ‚Mrs. Malfoy hätte ihn gezwungen, ihn mitzunehmen, nach Malfoy Manor könne er nicht, weil er sie dann wieder auf dem Hals hätte und Durmstrang nähme zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Schüler mehr auf, vor allem, wenn sie einen Großteil des Schuljahres verpasst hatten'!

„Also hat dich schon wieder eine Frau um den Finger gewickelt!", folgerte Remus leise schmunzelnd.

„Um den Finger gewickelt, überrumpelt, total verängstigt, wie auch immer du das nennen möchtest!" Remus' Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen und Rosifer biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sei doch bitte so gut und verrat es keinem!", bat er.

„Nicht nötig!", entgegnete Remus und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken an das Kommende. „Sie werden genug damit zu tun haben, dich in der Luft zu zerreißen! Da bleibt keine Zeit, über dich zu lachen!"

„Das ist nicht witzig!", knurrte Rosifer.

„So war es auch nicht gemeint!"

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Rosifer ihn, als Remus die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Unseren ‚Gast' in seinen goldenen Käfig stecken und dann den ‚großen Rat' zusammenrufen! Dort kannst du auch gleich berichten, was du bei Voldemort erlebt hast! Vielleicht lenkt sie das etwas von deinem Handeln ab."

„Uhh!", machte Rosifer und Remus hörte das Klatschen, als er sich gegen die Stirn schlug. „Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!" Remus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sagte lieber nicht, dass Rosifer selbst Voldemort vor wenigen Minuten noch erwähnt hatte.

Rosifer stürmte die Treppe hinter ihm hoch und fragte: „Wie sollte ich am besten vorgehen? Erst die schlechte oder die ganz schlechte Nachricht?" Remus stöhnte wieder und verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rosifer saß auf einem Felsen, den Fuß dagegen gestemmt, den Ellbogen auf dem Knie und das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt. Kurzum, er hatte die typische Denkerpose eingenommen. Nur, dass er nicht groß nachdachte, sondern Snape bei seiner Wanderschaft beobachtete.

Das hatte er nun davon, dass er einen kleinen Fehler begangen hatte! Es gab ja nun wirklich keinen Grund, ihn deswegen derart hart zu bestrafen! Patrouille mit Snape! Ts, nicht zu fassen!

Aber wirklich unglaublich fand er die Tatsache, dass Remus ihn da hineingeritten hatte! Seit in der Notversammlung die Sprache auf die Anderswelt-Verschollenen gekommen war, von denen man viel zu lange nichts mehr gehört hatte, war ihm das Ganze vollkommen aus den Händen geglitten.

Snape hatte penetrant verlangt, dass man auf die Suche nach den beiden ginge. Vielleicht wären sie ja irgendwo – verletzt und hilflos. McGonagalls Einwand, wie man sie denn finden sollte, selbst wenn sie sich wieder in der Realwelt befänden, überging er weitestgehend. Murmelte nur etwas von verschiedenen _sidhe_-Zugängen absuchen. Und ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste Remus' verdammte Hilfsbereitschaft und schnell arbeitender Verstand einsetzen.

„Rosifer könnte doch versuchen, ihre Spur aufzunehmen, indem er ihre Signatur sucht!"

„Ihre was?" Und dann ging es richtig los! Rosifer war regelrecht ausgequetscht worden und er hatte keine Chance sich zu weigern, denn dann wurde ihm jedes Mal seine ‚Dummheit' unter die Nase gerieben und eventuelle Einwürfe seinerseits, dass das auf die Art sowieso nicht klappen würde, wurden rabiat zur Seite gewischt – meistens von Snape.

Wenn Rosifer nicht wissen würde, was Snape Anjolie angetan hatte, dann hätte er bei all der Vehemenz, die Snape nun an den Tag legte, schwören können, dass er Angst um seine geliebte Frau hatte und sie mit aller Macht und Kraft suchen wollte. Doch das war nicht möglich! Kein Mann, der eine Frau wirklich liebte, würde sie so verletzen!

Und doch... Seine Energie hatte zu keiner Minute ihrer Suche nachgelassen! Es traf eher das Gegenteil zu. Sie waren zuerst an den Anfang zurückgekehrt, also an den Strand und Rosifer konnte tatsächlich eine feine Spur von Anjolies Signatur ausmachen, doch sie verlor sich bald wieder im Nichts. Snape hatte ihn anschließend von Feenhügel zu Feenhügel gezerrt – der Mann hatte seine Hausaufgaben wirklich gründlich gemacht – doch bei keinem der _sidhe _fanden sie etwas.

Zum Schluss bestand er darauf, wieder zurück aufs Kliff zu gehen, den einzigen Ort, an der sie wenigstens etwas von sich zurückgelassen hatte. Und seitdem warteten sie... und warteten... und warteten.

Rosifer verfluchte mittlerweile Snapes Ausdauer. Aber so hatte er auch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken! Was bezweckte Snape mit seinem Einsatz? Der Junge konnte es auf keinen Fall sein! Die Geringschätzung zwischen den beiden war geradezu greifbar und schlug fast noch Voldemorts Antipathiepegel. Also konnte es doch nur Anjolie sein! Aber weshalb hatte er sie dann von sich gestoßen?

Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer nur im Kreis, doch eine vernünftige Antwort fand er nicht! Was seine Neugierde jedoch nicht klein kriegte. Zu seinem Pech war Snape jedoch ein äußerst schweigsamer Begleiter und alle Versuche, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, verliefen durch seine mürrische und sarkastische Art schnell wieder im Sande. Was für ein unausstehlicher Kerl!

Da blieb Rosifer eben nur eines übrig: Er musste seine Theorie austesten! Daran war Snape selbst Schuld! Es würde ihm schließlich kein Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn er mal ein wenig netter wäre und etwas mehr von sich preisgab!

_Und was hat dir Anjolie getan, dass du gedenkst so mit ihren Gefühlen spielen?_, meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, doch er kam nicht dazu, sich eine passende Entschuldigung zurechtzulegen. In seiner üblichen, rücksichtslosen Art unterbrach Snape mit seinem auffälligen Verhalten Rosifers Gedankengänge.

Er stand am Kliff, rannte blitzschnell ein paar Schritte weiter nach links und disapparierte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. „Hey, wo willst du hin!", rief Rosifer ihm hinterher und bekam natürlich keine Antwort. _Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder?_ Lustlos zum Kliff hinüberschlendernd, fragte er sich, ob er jetzt von dieser blöden Suchaktion befreit war. An seinem Ziel angekommen, sah er hinunter und ein feines Lächeln stahl sich um seinen Mund.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Das hast du gut gemacht! Du kannst jetzt gehen!", hörte Harry eine Männerstimme durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Er rührte vorsichtig ein paar Muskeln und spürte etwas Hartes im Rücken. Die Frage war nur: lag er oder lehnte er gegen eine Wand? Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen – hatte völlig die Orientierung verloren. Er konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen hören und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es von ihm selbst kam.

„Ahhh, unser Gast wacht auf!", hallte die Stimme von eben wieder durch den Raum.

„Musste er denn so rabiat behandelt werden?", fragte eine Frau und ihre Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Harry öffnete die Augen, kniff sie jedoch sofort wieder zusammen, weil das Licht ihn schmerzte. Es entlockte ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung am Kopf und die Frau sagte: „Was ist, wenn er ernsthaft verletzt ist?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Mein Auftrag lautete: Unverletzt!", erwiderte der Mann ärgerlich. Harrys Neugierde wurde stärker. Er gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Augen, um die beiden endlich sehen zu können und war nicht überrascht, durch sein heftiges Blinzeln hindurch, in der über ihn gebeugten Frau Rhiannon wiederzuerkennen. Sie war schließlich die einzige Frau, die er in dieser Welt kannte! Bis auf Anjolie natürlich!

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und Rhiannon betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn sanft.

„Anjolie?", brachte Harry mit trockenem Mund heraus.

„Kümmere dich lieber um dein eigenes Wohl!", meldete der Mann sich zu Wort. „Um deine Freundin kümmere ich mich bereits!" Das hörte sich für Harry zu sehr nach einer Drohung an, als dass es beruhigend hätte sein können.

„Was meint er?", fragte Harry Rhiannon. Sie war ihm als Gesprächspartner bei weitem lieber.

„Damit meint ‚er', dass Anjolie für ihren Verrat bekommt, was sie verdient und du lieber dein eigenes Anliegen im Auge behalten solltest!", antwortete der Mann wieder und Harry wurde flau im Magen. Was wollte er mit Anjolie anstellen? Und was konnte er bei einem so abgeneigten Mann... nein Gott schon erreichen? Er fühlte sich plötzlich absolut alleingelassen und hilflos. Und er hasste es!

„Arawn! Was hast du getan?", fragte Rhiannon vorwurfsvoll und Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrücken. Arawn? Etwa Arawn Annwn – der Gott der Unterwelt? Also er war ja nun die denkbar schlechteste Wahl eines Tuatha, wenn man eine Bitte erfüllt haben wollte. Hatten sie denn überhaupt kein Glück?

„Meine Cwn Annwn schenken ihr ein wenig ihrer Aufmerksamkeit!"

„Arawn!", rief Rhiannon entsetzt. „Du hast diese blutrünstigen Viecher auf sie gehetzt?" Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Blutrünstig? In diesem Moment hoffte er so inbrünstig wie nie, dass Anjolie mit ihrer Befürchtung, nicht mehr kämpfen zu können, gründlich falsch lag.

„Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, sie zu beschimpfen? Kannst du sie denn nicht als das nehmen, was sie sind – meine treuen Helfer?", entgegnete Arawn aufgebracht.

Darauf hatte Rhiannon jedoch nur ein unwilliges Schnauben und half Harry energisch auf die Beine. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du das machst! Du hast schließlich auch einen Bären nach den beiden geschickt, um sie zu dir zu bringen! Feinfühlig wie immer!"

„Wie schön, dass du wie immer einer Meinung mit mir bist!", antwortete Arawn. Rhiannon verdrehte nur die Augen angesichts seiner Selbstgefälligkeit.

Harry löste sich von der Hand der Göttin, die ihn noch immer stützte und war jetzt in der Position, sich den Gott der Unterwelt genau anzusehen. Völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, seine Hose mit Leder ummantelt und seine Weste mit dunklen Pelzbesätzen verkleidet, lümmelte er auf einem thronartigen Stuhl, ein Bein über eine Armlehne hängend, den gegenüberliegenden Ellbogen auf die andere gestützt. Die Kleidung war altertümlich geschnitten und Harry bezweifelte nicht mehr, dass dieser Mann aus einer anderen Zeit stammte.

„Und was nun?", fragte Rhiannon und schreckte Harry auf. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Anjolie ein Hühnchen rupfen?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen folgte Harry ihrem furchtlosen Blick. Arawn hatte es also die ganze Zeit nur auf Anjolie abgesehen gehabt? Dann war das Ganze nur ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen? „Hatten wir je die Chance, den Weg oder unser Ziel überhaupt zu finden?", murmelte er zweifelnd.

„Ihr ward auf dem besten Weg!", antwortete Rhiannon. „Deshalb wurdet ihr ja abgelenkt!"

„Dann kam die Krähe auch von ihm?"

„Nein!", mischte sich Arawn mit fester Stimme ein. „Sie hat ihren eigenen Willen und war dem Engel schon die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen!"

„Sie ist kein Engel mehr!", warf Harry ein und hoffte, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, um aus dieser Misere wieder herauszukommen. „Und sie hat euch nicht böswillig hineingeritten! Anjolie wurde gezwungen! Voldemort hätte sie bestimmt umgebracht, wenn sie ihm nicht eine Antwort gegeben hätte!"

„Mir bricht das Herz!", höhnte Arawn ungerührt und Harry bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt eines hatte. „Sie hat uns diesen Kerl auf den Hals gejagt und das allein zählt! Die Gründe interessieren mich wenig!"

„Ich habe gespürt, dass sich etwas bei ihr verändert hat!", erwähnte Rhiannon und Harry suchte ihren Blick. „Sie umgibt nicht mehr diese mächtige Aura wie früher und doch... für eine Sterbliche hat sie eine ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung und enormes mag..."

„Genug rührseliges Geschwafel!", herrschte Arawn und Rhiannon sah ihn wütend an. Harry jedoch hätte sie zu gern gefragt, was sie hatte sagen wollen. „Unsterblich oder nicht, das ändert gar nichts an den Tatsachen!", bestimmte der Gott finster.

„Du meinst, _die_ Tatsachen, die dich sowieso nicht interessieren?", säuselte Rhiannon zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so aufregst! Es ist doch nicht viel passiert und Lir kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!"

„Dieser _Mensch_ ist in unsere Welt eingedrungen, hat uns bestohlen und einen der Unseren gekidnappt und du sagst, es wäre nicht viel passiert?", brüllte Arawn aufgebracht.

„Unsere Welt lag im Schlaf, das konnte Anjolie nicht wissen! Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn wir wie damals, als sie uns das letzte Mal besuchte, noch bei Kräften wären."

„Also sind wir jetzt selbst an allem Schuld?", fragte Arawn ungläubig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", knirschte Rhiannon.

„Hat sich aber verdammt danach angehört!"

„Arawn!", fauchte sie nun.

„Gib es auf, Rhiannon! Er ist eben immer noch so sturköpfig wie früher!", schallte Anjolies Stimme durch die Halle und Harry hätte gern vor Erleichterung aufgelacht. Wie die beiden anderen sah er in Richtung Tür, wo sie quicklebendig und scheinbar unverletzt zwischen zwei riesigen, weißen Bestien, die man nur schwer als Hunde bezeichnen konnte, stand.

„Du...", knurrte Arawn, aber jedes weitere Wort schien ihm im Halse stecken zu bleiben. Er hatte das Bein von der Lehne genommen und dafür seine Arme zu beiden Seiten darauf gelegt, wobei er seine Hände an den Enden verkrallte.

„Ich danke dir trotzdem für deine Fürsprache!", lächelte Anjolie Rhiannon an und kam auf sie zu, die Hunde treu an ihrer Seite.

„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein!", entgegnete die Göttin. „Ich tat es nur dem Jungen zuliebe! Er sah so erschrocken aus." _Hallo?_

Anjolie hatte ihn jetzt erreicht und raunte ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern zu: „Ich wusste doch, dass du nützlich sein würdest!" Harry sah sie schief an. Wieso fühlte er sich plötzlich so ausgenutzt?

„Was. Hast. Du. Mit. Meinen. Hunden. Angestellt?", fauchte Arawn und lenkte Harrys Blick auf die Tiere. Einer der Hunde lehnte an Anjolies Bein und der andere versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem er ihre Hand leckte. _Das sind die blutrünstigen Viecher?_

„Was soll ich getan haben?", fragte Anjolie verständnislos. „Wie es aussieht, hast du sie endlich gezähmt. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!"

„Sie hatten den Auftrag, dich in Stücke zu reißen! Und jetzt sieh sie dir an! Du hast Schoßhündchen aus ihnen gemacht!", brüllte er wieder. Die Hunde duckten sich winselnd ab und Anjolie kniete sich zwischen sie.

„Du hast sie erschreckt!", stellte sie vorwurfsvoll fest und legte die Arme um die Nacken der Hunde. „Oh, ihr Armen! Hat der böse Mann euch Angst eingejagt?", tröstete sie die Tiere und kraulte sie herzhaft. „Und dabei habt ihr doch gar nichts getan, außer mich herzuführen!" Die Hunde leckten ihr Gesicht und Harry nutzte die Chance einen Blick auf die perplexe Rhiannon und den stinkwütenden Arawn zu werfen. Was ging hier ab? „Ja, ihr seid ganz Liebe!", verfiel Anjolie jetzt in einen einschmeichelnden Ton und Harry hätte es nicht gewundert, gleich noch ein „Gutschigu!" von ihr zu hören.

„Genug jetzt!", brüllte Arawn. „Hierher! Sofort!", befahl er den Hunden mit schneidender Stimme und zeigte auf die Stelle vor seinem Stuhl. Die Hunde erhoben sich sofort und Harry wollte zu Anjolie, um sie zu fragen, wie sie die Hunde so besänftigen konnte, doch die hoben die Köpfe und knurrten ihn mit glühenden Augen an, so dass er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.

„Rühr dich nicht!", flüsterte Rhiannon, aber das hatte er sowieso nicht vor.

„Hier! Her!", wiederholte Arawn zähneknirschend und Harry befürchtete, dass dem Gott bald der Geduldsfaden reißen würde. Den Tieren schwante wohl Ähnliches, denn sie folgten seinem Geheiß mit eingezogenem Schwanz.

„Mann, hast du 'ne miese Laune!", bemerkte Anjolie kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Alles okay?", fragte sie ihn und betrachtete ihn forschend.

„Ich endete eben fast als Hundeknochen! Könnte Luftsprünge machen!", zischte Harry.

„Na, deine Laune ist auch nicht gerade besser! Muss wohl ansteckend sein!", murmelte sie. „Schön, dich hier wieder zu sehen, Rhiannon!", ließ sie ihn vor sich hinmuffeln und sprach die Göttin an. „Dieser ganze ‚Du-musst-dir-deinen-Weg-verdienen!'-Kram ist ja schön und gut, aber du hättest uns auch gleich herbringen können! Das hätte uns einiges an Nerven und Schmerzen erspart!"

„Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht!", seufzte Rhiannon gespielt bedrückt.

„Ja!", antwortete Anjolie zähneknirschend. „Diese Lektion lerne ich gerade!"

„Euer Weg hätte euch nicht hierher geführt! Es gibt also keinen Grund, Rhiannon länger zu belästigen", meldete sich Arawn, der augenscheinlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige der Herr, dass ich mit meinem bisherigen Aufenthalt hier nicht gerade zufrieden bin!", entgegnete Anjolie ungerührt.

„Das interessiert mich genauso wenig, wie dich die Tatsache, was du hier angerichtet hast!", knurrte er.

„Angerichtet?", fragte Anjolie unschuldig. „Du meinst, du bist nicht zufrieden, endlich aus deinem Schlaf aufgewacht zu sein?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die altbekannte Krähe plötzlich über Anjolies Kopf schoss und ihr nebenbei auch noch die Krallen durch ihre Haare zog. „Oh, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte Anjolie, während sie ihre Haare richtete, und Harry konnte ihr nur beipflichten. Würde der Kampf jetzt etwa von vorn losgehen? Aber diese Furcht wurde ihm genommen. Die Krähe veränderte vor ihren Augen ihre Gestalt und eine Frau kam zum Vorschein, wild aussehend – mit grauen, verfilzten Haaren und wütenden, schwarzen Augen. Sie trug ein langes, schmutzig-graues Kleid und alles in Allem machte sie für Harry keinen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck.

„Morrigan!", rief Anjolie aus. „Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?" _Also doch eine Tuatha!_

„Du findest das alles wohl noch lustig, was?", krächzte diese verwahrlost aussehende Frau.

„Nein!", antwortete Anjolie ernst und Harry atmete auf. Er befürchtete schon, sie würde es zu weit treiben und die Tuatha noch mehr verärgern. Und er konnte sie kaum stoppen. Das Gefühl des Alleinseins war zwar weg, doch dafür kam er sich jetzt absolut fehl am Platz vor. Nicht, dass er nicht froh wäre, dass Anjolie die ‚Verhandlung' übernommen hatte, doch ihm leuchtete nicht ganz ein, warum sie ihn mitgenommen hatte.

„Ich sehe aber auch nicht ein", setzte sie fort. „warum ich meine Energie für etwas verschwenden soll, dass ich nun doch nicht mehr ändern kann!"

„Du machst es dir ja sehr einfach!", klagte Morrigan sie an. „Du hast es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, uns rechtzeitig zu warnen!" Harrys Zuversicht, hier Hilfe zu finden, sank mit jedem Wort.

„War das denn nötig?", fragte Anjolie ruhig.

„Ob das nötig war?", rief Arawn erzürnt. „Müssen wir dir wirklich noch einmal die Folgen deines Handelns aufzählen?"

„Das war nicht der Grund für meine Worte!", antwortete Anjolie und ließ Morrigan nicht aus den Augen. Mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck fuhr sie fort: „Morrigan weiß sehr genau, was ich meine! Ich selbst hätte es bereits nach meinem ersten Traum von ihr ahnen sollen, doch ich war leider... anderweitig zu abgelenkt, um zu begreifen!"

Harry sah verständnislos zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wovon sprach Anjolie? Aber Morrigan schien sie wirklich zu verstehen, denn sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die beiden anderen Götter wirkten jedoch genauso unwissend, wie er.

„Was soll das heißen? Morrigan?", bohrte Rhiannon. Morrigan schien sich plötzlich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, antwortete aber nicht. Harry sah Anjolie an, doch auch sie sagte nichts.

„Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären?", knirschte Arawn. Da Morrigan sich noch immer weigerte, irgendetwas von sich zu geben, sprang Anjolie in die Bresche.

„Ich drücke es mal so aus: Ich bin hier nicht die einzige, die falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hat!" _Klasse! Jetzt bin ich viel schlauer als vorher!_ Und die beiden Götter waren auch nicht viel glücklicher mit der Antwort. Anjolie sah Harry an und fügte hinzu: „Warum belassen wir es nicht bei diesen Schuldzuweisungen und wenden uns einer _Lösung_ der Probleme zu!" Harry hielt den Atem an. Würden die Tuatha zustimmen? Einfach so?

„Und wie stellst du dir diese Lösung vor?", fragte Morrigan zähneknirschend.

„Indem wir uns gegenseitig helfen!", antwortete Anjolie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. In Harrys Kopf hingegen schwirrten die Gedanken. Er konnte diesen Meinungsumschwung noch immer nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Konnte nicht fassen, dass sie plötzlich einlenkten. Oder hatte Anjolie bei Morrigan tatsächlich ins Schwarze getroffen? Doch womit?

„Wieso sollten wir deine Hilfe brauchen?", giftete Arawn.

„Wenn ich es recht verstehe, dann müsst ihr – solange ihr wach seid – mit der Speise aus Lirs Kessel regelmäßig versorgt werden, um eure geliebte Unsterblichkeit zu behalten. Ich brauch wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass euch sowohl Lir als auch der Kessel fehlen!" Harry schloss resigniert die Augen. _Sie wird es versauen!_ Wenn sie so weiter machte, dann würden sie beide mit einem Tritt aus der Anderswelt befördert werden.

„Überspann den Bogen nicht!", knurrte Arawn und bestärkte Harry in seinen Befürchtungen. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und den Untergang dieser Verhandlung zu verfolgen.

„Komm wieder runter!", winkte Anjolie unbeeindruckt ab. „Fakt ist: Ihr braucht Lir und sein Kesselchen! Fakt ist ebenfalls, dass ihr nicht stark genug seid, um seine Befreiung selbst in die Hand zu nehmen!" Harry sah vorsichtig Arawn an. Der Tuatha lag selbstgefällig in seinem Stuhl und streckte beide Beine von sich. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, sah er sie von oben herab an. Er wirkte sehr viel lockerer, als seine verspannten Kiefer es bezeugten.

„Dieser Junge hier!", setzte Anjolie wieder an und Harry sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Sie war unbemerkt näher gekommen, legte nun eine Hand auf seine Schulter und umrundete ihn. „Dieser unglaublich tapfere und starke junge Mann hat einen sehr schweren Kampf vor sich. Und leider muss ich zugeben, dass ich es ihm noch um einiges schwerer gemacht habe!"

Harry gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm nun zuteil wurde, überhaupt nicht. Arawn warf ihm einen Blick zu, gegen den Snapes Blicke geradezu Liebesbekundungen waren. „Sein vorbezeichnetes Schicksal ist es, Voldemort und seinem Terror ein Ende zu setzen. Doch wie kann er das – jetzt, wo Voldemort so mächtig wurde. Er braucht und verdient eure Unterstützung, eure Kraft! So wie er und seine Freunde, als auch seine Verbündeten euch Kraft und Leben schenken können!"

Harry zweifelte langsam an Anjolies Verstand. Wie sollte er oder ein anderer Normalsterblicher einem Gott Kraft geben?

Arawn jedoch schien anderer Meinung zu sein. Er hatte sich interessiert nach vorn gelehnt und mit den Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen abgestützt. „So. Kann er das?"

„Ach, komm schon!", lachte Anjolie auf, drückte kurz Harrys Schulter und ging dann auf Arawn zu. „Sie haben euch doch schon geweckt! Mit ihren Recherchen, ihren Gedanken an euch und sicher auch einigen ausprobierten Zaubern, gaben sie euch genug Kraft, um dem Schlaf zu entkommen!"

_Woher weiß sie von den Zaubern?_ Hermine hatte tatsächlich ein Buch mit magischen Ritualen der Tuatha gefunden und sie hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, um die Langeweile totzuschlagen.

„Und dabei muss es nicht bleiben! Ihr wisst doch selbst: Je mehr Menschen an euch glauben, desto mehr Macht gewinnt ihr!"

Arawn legte die Handflächen zusammen und stieß mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seine Nase. „Und was verlangt ihr?" Harry zog es fassungslos neben Anjolie. Er dachte tatsächlich darüber nach!

„Habe ich das nicht schon gesagt?", fragte Anjolie gelangweilt und Harry stupste ihr alarmiert in die Seite. Anjolie sah ihn erstaunt an, verleierte dann die Augen und wollte schon wieder ansetzen, da sprach Rhiannon ihn an.

„Harry Potter! Da du es bist, der unsere Unterstützung benötigt, wirst du auf die Frage antworten!" Harry wurde augenblicklich ganz heiß und der Mund völlig trocken. Alle Augen im Raum waren auf ihn gerichtet und Anjolie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich...", begann er, schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ihr uns helfen könntet!", erklärte er und überlegte fieberhaft, worum er die Götter bitten könnte. Allerdings... „Kann es sein, dass ihr wisst, wie ich einen unsterblichen Voldemort besiegen kann?"

„Wusstest du denn, wie du ihn ohne seine Unsterblichkeit hättest vernichten können?", fragte Arawn zurück und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Harry biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

„Ich war auf dem Weg das vorzubereiten!" brachte er zähneknirschend hervor, nicht Willens zuzugeben, dass er tatsächlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er gegen Voldemort bestehen sollte.

„Wie?", lautete Arawns knappe Gegenfrage.

„Ich vernichtete seine Seelensplitter!" Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, soviel preisgeben zu müssen.

„Seelensplitter!", wiederholte Morrigan sinnend. „Das heißt also, dass er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner seelischen Stärke ist!", sagte sie zu Arawn, um dessen Mund sich ein Lächeln legte. Harry schöpfte Hoffnung.

„Ihr seht einen Weg uns zu helfen?", fragte er deswegen. Er konnte seine Neugier kaum zügeln.

„Dieser Voldemort hat sich geschwächt, ohne es zu wissen!", erläuterte Rhiannon. „Die Nahrung des Lir verstärkt die vorhandenen Kräfte... und Schwächen!"

„Also bekommt er keine neuen Kräfte!", erkannte Anjolie und schien erleichtert. Die erste wirkliche Gefühlsregung, seit sie die Halle betreten hatte.

„Wie du siehst...", sagte Arawn wieder. „...gibt es einen Weg, dir zu helfen – und uns!" Er wandte sich an Anjolie und befahl: „Beltaine! In diesen Nächten ist der Übergang in unsere Welt offen. Nutzt ihn und kommt zu uns! Bringt eure engsten Freunde und Anhänger mit, für jeden von uns einen von euch! Seht bis dahin zu, dass ihr jeden von uns erweckt! Und jetzt geht!"

Anjolie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Harry an. Fühlte sie sich genauso vor die Tür gesetzt wie er? Aber er hatte noch so viele Fragen! „Wie wollt ihr...", versuchte Harry Antworten zu bekommen, wurde jedoch rüde unterbrochen.

„Ich sagte: Geht jetzt!", rief Arawn scharf, hob die Hand und Harry fühlte sich zurückgeworfen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug er auf weichem Boden auf und hörte gleichzeitig ein „Uff!" von Anjolie. Er richtete sich schwerfällig auf und spürte erleichtert, wie die Luft zurück in seine Lungen strömte.

„Wie unhöflich!", murmelte Anjolie neben ihm und er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er sah, wie sie den Sand von ihrer Jacke klopfte und registrierte erst jetzt, dass sie zurück am Strand waren. Nur, dass jetzt die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand. „Na wenigstens sind wir nicht im Wasser oder auf den Felsen gelandet!", meinte seine Begleiterin optimistisch.

„Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte Harry und Anjolie verstand ihn sofort. Er konnte das ganze Erlebnis noch gar nicht begreifen. So umständlich und doch so einfach!

„Zur Hälfte... würde ich sagen!", antwortete Anjolie, stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

Harry beschlich ein unschöner Gedanke, während er sich aufhelfen ließ. „Sie werden uns doch nicht nur ausnutzen, damit wir sie wiedererwecken und dann fallen lassen?", sprach er ihn aus.

„Sie würden, wenn sie könnten!", bestätigte sie seine Befürchtung. „Aber sie brauchen Lir wirklich und der kann weder von Voldemort weg, noch die Tuatha zu ihm. Sie müssen uns also notgedrungen helfen! Deine Antwort war übrigens gar nicht übel gewählt! Du bist doch cleverer, als ich dachte!"

Harry überging diese Beleidigung und fragte weiter: „Woher wusstest du, dass sie regelmäßig aus dem Kessel essen müssen?" Anjolie wandte sich von ihm ab und begann in Richtung ihres Abstiegs zu laufen.

Harry sah zu, dass er Schritt hielt. Es wurde endlich Zeit, dass seine aufgestauten Fragen beantwortet wurden und wenn er sie dazu zwingen musste! Doch sie sprach ohne zusätzlichen Druck. „Als ich mit den Hunden nach dir suchte, stöberte ich ein wenig in meinem Gedächtnis und erinnerte mich, dass Dian so etwas erwähnte hatte!" _Das war's?_

„Wer ist Dian?" Anjolie stoppte für eine Sekunde, ging dann aber weiter, als hätte er nichts gefragt.

„Wie erging es dir eigentlich mit dem Bären?", fragte sie stattdessen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Also keine Antwort auf diese Frage?

„Als er dich erwischte, wollte ich ihn betäuben, doch er war zu schnell! Er schlug mir meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand..." Harry blieb ruckartig stehen. „Mein Zauberstab!", rief er. Den hatte er ganz vergessen! Wie sollte er ihn denn jetzt wieder bekommen?

„Ach ja!", sagte Anjolie, griff in ihre Jacke und drehte sich mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand um. „Bin drüber gestolpert!" Harry konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. „Danke!", rief er aus und riss ihr den Stab regelrecht aus der Hand, um ihn eingehend nach Beschädigungen zu untersuchen.

Anjolie blinzelte erstaunt, zuckte dann die Schultern und nahm den Rückweg wieder auf. „Und was dann? Hat er dich vor sich hergetrieben, oder was?", bohrte sie weiter. Harry steckte den Stab weg und folgte ihr.

„Nein, er verpasste mir einen Schlag an den Kopf und ich fiel um wie ein Stein!" Jetzt war es an ihr stehen zu bleiben. Harry lief fast in sie hinein.

„Und du bist okay? Ich meine, keine heftigen Verletzungen, die ich nicht sehen kann?" Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und begutachtete ihn eingehend. Offensichtlich gefiel ihr nicht, was sie sah.

„Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen!", zuckte Harry die Schultern und befreite sich aus ihren Händen. Ihre Fürsorge war ihm irgendwie unangenehm. Also lenkte _er_ diesmal ab – mit einer Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. „Sag mal, was war das eigentlich mit dieser Morrigan? Wieso war sie plötzlich wie ein Lämmchen?"

Anjolie lachte auf. „Die liebe Morrigan muss die einzige Tuatha gewesen sein, die nicht schlief, als Voldemort in die Welt eindrang, vielleicht auch schon vorher nicht! Was sagt das über das Wesen der Menschen aus, wenn die Kriegsgöttin die einzige wache Göttin ist?", murmelte sie mehr in sich hinein. „Naja! Jedenfalls hätte sie den Diebstahl und die Entführung ebenso gut verhindern können, tat es jedoch nicht! Jetzt ist es wohl sie, die sich einiges anhören muss!"

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich sah sie in einem Traum, in der ersten Nacht im Hauptquartier! Schon damals versuchte sie mich anzugreifen!"

„Warum hast du das nicht erwähnt?", fragte Harry und hätte sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge beißen können. Das war die Nacht, in der Snape sie so fertig gemacht hatte!

„Der Rest des Traumes war geradezu paralysierend!", antwortete sie leise und wollte weiter gehen.

„Warte!" Harry hatte das Hinterhergerenne satt. „Alles was du Arawn an den Kopf geworfen hast, hattest du dir das auch auf dem Weg zu uns zurechtgelegt?"

„Nein! Da wusste ich noch nichts von Morrigan. Aber ich war schon immer ein Improvisationstalent!" Harry wurde auf einen Schlag wieder schlecht. Das hätte genauso gut auch alles schief gehen können? „Komm, lass uns gehen! Es ist noch weit genug!"

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Er hätte seine Freunde jetzt gut gebrauchen können!

„Die warten im Hauptquartier!"

„Warum?", fragte er verständnislos. Sie waren einfach gegangen?

„Weil ich Ginny das so gesagt habe! Wir wussten doch gar nicht, ob wir auch genau hier wieder rauskommen!", antwortete Anjolie ungeduldig. Damit musste er sich erst einmal zufrieden geben. Doch trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht!

„Können wir nicht apparieren?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es heil bis nach oben schaffe!" _Seit wann bist du so ein Waschlappen? Seitdem mein Kopf sich anfühlt, als hätte mich eine Dampframme getroffen!_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich von einem Frischling mit Kopfschmerzen transportieren lassen möchte!", kam ihre geschockte Antwort.

„Ich bin gar nicht so übel und nachdem ich es begriffen hatte, sogar recht gut!", protestierte Harry verärgert.

„Du nimmst es mir doch hoffentlich nicht übel, dass ich auf ein ‚hervorragend' oder wenigstens ‚verdammt gut' bestehe, wenn mein Körper durch den Raum bewegt wird!", raunzte sie zurück.

„Dann klettern wir eben!", brummte Harry. Seine innere Stimme sagte ihm zwar, dass sie Recht hatte, doch er hatte heute schon oft genug zurückgesteckt! Außerdem ergriff ihn wieder diese innere Unruhe, die ihn bereits vor der Suche nach den Seelensplittern plagte. Das Ziel lag direkt vor ihm und doch hatte er nicht die Möglichkeit sofort zuzugreifen.

„Vielleicht finden wir einen etwas leichteren Weg nach oben!", schlug Anjolie einlenkend vor. „Ich gebe zu, dass mir die Beine auch etwas schlottern!" Damit griff sie an ihren Hinterkopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Der Bär hat ganz schön ausgeteilt!"

Sie seufzte und sah Harry ruhig und durchdringend an. Wäre sie Snape hätte er darauf geschworen, dass sie ihm in sein Innerstes sah, doch sie wirkte bei weitem nicht so aggressiv und böse dabei. „Lass uns einen Weg suchen!", forderte sie ihn auf und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Es wird schon irgendwie weitergehen!"

Harry blinzelte sie an. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er den letzten Satz verstehen sollte und entschloss sich, ihn auf den Weg zu beziehen. „Wir können ja um die Klippe herum laufen! Genug Zeit haben wir ja", schlug er vor. Sie sah ihn fragend über ihre Schulter an. „Arawn sagte, wir sollten erst zu Beltaine wiederkommen. Das sind noch gut zwei Wochen bis dahin!"

Er lief niedergeschlagen am Strand entlang. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Voldemort wer weiß was anstellen und ihnen blieb nur die Möglichkeit der Verteidigung!

„Genug Zeit, um Kraft zu sammeln!", wandte Anjolie ein. „Nicht nur die eigene sondern auch die der Verbündeten! Wir müssen mehr Leute zusammentrommeln, um die Tuatha zu stärken! Denn je mächtiger sie sind, desto stärker werden die Kräfte sein, die sie euch verleihen können!"

„Ich frage mich, wie diese Kräfte aussehen!" Sie hatten den felsigen Abschnitt des Strandes erreicht und kletterten nun über das Gestein.

„Jeder der Götter hat besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie einem Menschen verleihen können!", antwortete Anjolie, die bei weitem weniger fidel über die Steine kletterte, als sie es in der Nacht getan hatte.

„Zum Beispiel?", hakte Harry nach, der nicht viel schneller war.

„Kampfgeist. Weisheit. Heilkunst. Geschicklichkeit. Da gibt es kaum eine Begrenzung!"

Harrys Gehirn begann fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Würden diese Eigenschaften genügen, um Voldemort zu vernichten? „Wie soll ich denn Voldemort mit Heilkunst töten?", murmelte er.

„Harry, das war doch nur ein Beispiel!", entgegnete Anjolie geduldig. „Außerdem ist auch nicht gesagt, dass du ausgerechnet diese Fähigkeit erhältst. Die Tuatha verlangten nicht umsonst einen Menschen pro Gott. Sie wählen sich für ihre Kräfte den passenden Menschen aus, je nachdem wie dessen Eigenschaften und Können am besten passen." Das waren Worte, die Harry erneut zum Überlegen veranlassten, was ihm beschert werden würde.

„Du solltest auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass du Voldemort auf herkömmlichen Weg vernichten wirst!", warf Anjolie orakelhaft ein.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Harry nach. Ihre Worte hinterließen bei ihm einen faden Nachgeschmack. Anjolie antwortete nicht sofort und Harry glaubte schon, sie würde seine Frage ignorieren, als sie endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der jemanden eiskalt tötet – selbst, wenn es dein ärgster Feind ist!"

„Klasse! Genau das, was ich hören wollte! Dann bin ich wohl dazu verdammt, selbst getötet zu werden!", entgegnete Harry verbittert.

„Nicht unbedingt!", beruhigte Anjolie ihn. „Als ich Voldemort gegenüber stand, bemerkte ich, dass nicht viel Menschliches in ihm war. Wenn der Kessel alles an ihm verstärkt, dann auch seine dunkle Seite und er wird die Dunkelheit, also das Böse, verkörpern. Das genaue Gegenteil dessen, was von dir ausgeht! Also kannst du ihn nur damit besiegen! Mit der Kraft aus deinem Inneren."

„Die Kraft aus meinem Inneren?", fragte Harry ratlos. „Was soll das sein? Dumbeldore sagte mal, dass die Liebe meiner Mutter mich vor Voldemort schützte, doch das ist vorbei seit Voldemort mit Hilfe meines Blutes wiederauferstand. Er ist nicht mehr durch meine Berührung verwundbar!"

„Aber genau das ist die Kraft, die ich meine! Die Liebe ist sehr stark in dir. Das sagte auch Rosifer! Er spürte es von Anfang an in dir, weshalb er dir auch half! Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, einen Menschen, der so viel Liebe empfand und auch empfing, sterben zu sehen. Diese Liebe in dir könnte nun auf Voldemort vollkommen zerstörerisch wirken, vor allem, da er keinen ‚Anker' mehr hat, der ihn auf dieser Welt hält! Wir... müssen nur noch einen Weg finden, wie wir diese Kraft einsetzen können!"

„Ja, das wäre dann ja das potentielle Problem!", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Harry, ganz ehrlich: Sarkasmus passt nicht zu dir!" Während Harry die Zähne zusammenbiss, um sie nicht anzubrüllen, bleib sie schnaufend stehen und sah die Klippen hinauf. „Oh, Mann! Das wird 'ne Kletterpartie!", stellte sie lustlos fest.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Hexe bist?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, da ihm der Gedanke, dort hinauf zu kraxeln ebenso wenig gefiel.

„Selbst wenn dieses Wunder eingetroffen wäre, würde es uns im Moment sowieso nicht helfen! Ich habe nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich nach London kommen sollte, ohne mich über die ganze Welt zu verstreuen!"

Um Harrys Mund schmuggelte sich ein Grinsen. Eine ähnliche Befürchtung hatte er auch vor den ersten richtigen Apparierversuchen.

„Aber vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht nötig!", sagte Anjolie plötzlich und zeigte mit der Hand nach oben. Harry wollte dem Wink gerade folgen, da apparierte Snape vor ihnen. Anjolie trat mit einem erschrockenen „Oh!" einen Schritt zurück. Snape fasste Anjolie sofort ins Auge und sie zog unbehaglich eine Augenbraue hoch, was Harry absolut nachvollziehen konnte. Von Snape fixiert zu werden, konnte einem schon mal den Schweiß aus allen Poren treiben!

Kurz darauf erschien Rosifer neben dem Zaubertrankmeister und rief: „Da seid ihr ja!" Er überbrückte die paar Schritte Abstand und herzte Harry, der überrascht nach Luft rang. Dann wollte er sich auf Anjolie stürzen, doch die hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment deine überschwängliche Freude ohne weitere Blessuren überstehen würde!"

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von Snape angezogen, der sich Anjolie bei den Worten direkt zugewandt hatte und einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen war. Sein Blick war wie immer unergründlich und seine Kälte und Selbstbeherrschung beängstigend.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Anjolie und Harry wandte sich wieder den beiden zu, da er das auch wissen wollte.

„Du stellst Fragen! Als wir nach ein paar Tagen nichts von euch gehört hatten wurden Patrouillen ausgeschickt, um nach euch Ausschau zu halten!"

„Äh... ein paar Tage?", fragte Anjolie und auch Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Wir waren doch gerade mal ein paar Stunden in der Anderswelt!"

„Die ‚paar Stunden' waren hier eine knappe Woche!", entgegnete Snape ruhig. Anjolie ignorierte ihn und sah Harry an. „Dann haben wir wohl doch nicht mehr so viel Zeit, wie wir gehofft hatten!"

„Zeit?", fragte Rosifer. „Was meinst du?"

„Später, okay? Ich will einfach nur nach H... meine Güte!", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe ja nicht einmal eines!" Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape und ihre Lippen wurden für einen Moment schmal. „Seltsame Partnerwahl, die du da an den Tag gelegt hast!", säuselte sie plötzlich in Rosifers Richtung.

Während Snape kaum merklich die Schultern straffte, zuckte Rosifer die Schultern. „Strafe!"

„Was hast du verbrochen, dass du so hart bestraft wirst?", lachte sie trocken auf.

„Lange Geschichte!", murmelte Rosifer und drehte sich Harry zu. „Ihr seht beide sehr mitgenommen aus! Wir sollten zurück nach London!"

„Nichts lieber als das!", seufzte Anjolie, bedachte ihn jedoch mit einem kritischen Blick. „Ähm... wie?" Rosifer grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Anjolie stöhnte auf. „Ach, nö!"

Sein Grinsen verschwand und er beugte sich zu hier. „Weißt du! Langsam aber sich nehme ich dir deine Kritik an meinen Apparierfähigkeiten ziemlich übel! Aber keine Angst! Dir wird schon nicht übel werden!" Mit festem Griff schnappte er ihren Arm und schuppte die unvorbereitete Anjolie in Snapes Richtung. „Du reist nämlich nicht mit mir!"

Anjolie war von seiner Aktion so überrascht, dass sie stolperte. Doch mit einer schnellen Reaktion fing Snape sie auf, während sie sich an seinen Armen festkrallte. Als sie wieder auf festem Boden stand, die Hände auf seinen Armen ruhend, sah sie ihn für den ersten Moment wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh an. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hingegen unterlag absoluter Kontrolle. Wie sollte es auch anders sein!

Er erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, bis sie ihre Hände von ihm nahm, sich zur Seite wandte und erbost Rosifer ansah. Die Anklage in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen und versprach Rache. Harry fragte sich, was sich Rosifer dabei nur gedacht hatte. Selbst ihm war klar, dass es absolut unzumutbar und gemein war, sie in die Arme des Mannes zu werfen, der ihr gerade das Herz gebrochen hatte!

„Was schaust du so böse?", hob Rosifer unschuldig die Hände. „Bei ihm wird dir nicht schlecht und ich kann Harry unterstützen! Der Junge sieht nicht konzentriert genug aus, um allein zu apparieren!" Nach diesen Worten hoffte Harry, dass Anjolie ihm sehr weh tun würde! Was für ein Lügner!

„Also? Wollen wir?", drehte sich Rosifer zu Harry um, der ihn empört anfunkelte. „Ich schaff das schon allein!", knurrte er.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch behaupten!", hörte er Anjolie murmeln.

„Was denn?", raunte Snape plötzlich und Harry spitzte die Ohren, um ihn zu verstehen. „Höre ich da etwa Magieneid heraus?"

„Selbstgefälliges Arschloch!", fauchte Anjolie.

„Freut mich doch immer wieder, deine Meinung über mich zu hören!", antwortete Snape süffisant.

„Ach wirklich?", spie Anjolie aus. „Na, wenn das so ist..." Snape legte blitzschnell seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie mit einem heftigen Ruck an sich. Ihr blieb jedes weitere Wort im Halse stecken und Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter. Das konnte interessant werden!

Sie hatte ihre Hände wieder auf Snapes Oberarmen und bog ihren Rücken durch, so dass ihr Oberkörper wo weit wie möglich von seinem entfernt war. Dabei entging ihr anscheinend aber, dass ihre Hüften wie zusammengeschweißt wirkten. Man hätte glatt glauben können, dass es bei den beiden knisterte, doch Harry erwartete jeden Moment die Explosion.

„Schon vergessen?", sagte Snape leise. „So nah wie möglich beisammen!" Damit ließ er seine Hände ihren Rücken hoch wandern und drückte sie näher an sich. Harry hätte am liebsten gerufen: „Komm schon Anjolie! Zeig's ihm!" Sie war doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen! Doch sie schwieg und eine Sekunde später disapparierte Snape mit ihr.

„Wieso, zum Kuckuck, hast du das getan?", fragte Harry Rosifer verständnislos. „Du weißt doch wie er sie behandelt hat!" Rosifer sah ihn ernst an und Harry tastete sein Gesicht nach irgendeiner Gefühlsregung ab. Er hatte Rosifer noch nie so bar jeden Gefühls gesehen und für einen Moment hätte er glauben können, Lucius Malfoy wieder vor sich zu haben.

„Ja, ich weiß, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist und ich hatte durchaus meine Gründe hierfür!", antwortete Rosifer nachdenklich und sah auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch die beiden gestanden hatten.

„Lass uns ihnen folgen, bevor Anjolie ihre Fassung wiedergewinnt und einen Mord begeht!" Damit packte er Harrys Hand und disapparierte ohne weitere Vorwarnung.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So! Knapp 14 Seiten und sogar einen ganzen Schwung weiter gekommen! Das nenne ich befriedigend. Da kann ich mich doch gleich dran machen, das nächste zu schreiben... so nach und nach.

Ich hoffe, mein gutes Gefühl hat mich nicht getäuscht und das Kapitel war wirklich gelungen. Wenn nicht, lasst es mich hören. Ansonsten auch!;-)

VLG

Rosifer


	15. Neue Pläne

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, das eigentlich schon früher hätte da sein können, doch ich hatte so einen Schreibschub, dass ich erst mal meine Ideen zu Papier bringen musste, bevor ich dieses Kapitel richtig überarbeiten konnte. Sorry, aber vielleicht klappts beim nächsten schneller!

Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch mein letztes Kapitel gefallen hat – jedenfalls denjenigen, die mir davon erzählten! Ich danke euch für eure Reviews!

**Torence**: Schön, wieder von dir zu hören! Hatte schon befürchtet, dich als Leser verloren zu haben! Entschuldige, dass ich nicht schneller schreiben kann, aber dafür kann ich dir verraten, woher ich meine Infos habe!;-) Da ich durch eine andere FF (Heißt Faith ist von Dragongirl16 und ist superaufregend! Aber leider auf englisch!) auf die Tuatha gestoßen bin, hatte ich mir von Weltbild ein Buch besorgt „Reise in die Anderswelt – Die Kelten" Da sind alle möglichen Infos über die Tuatha drin, was mir eine Menge Stoff für meine FF gab! Aber Wikipedia ist auch nicht schlecht!

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! Auch den Schwarzlesern! ;-)

14. Kapitel – **Neue Pläne**

Anjolies Herz raste wie verrückt. Für sie existierten nur noch seine schwarzen Augen, in denen nichts mehr von der Verachtung oder der Kälte der letzten Tage zu sehen war. Sein ernster Blick hielt den ihren gefangen und seine Hände brannten auf ihrem Rücken. Sie fühlte sich völlig von ihm vereinnahmt und konnte sich im Moment nichts Verwirrenderes... und Schöneres vorstellen.

Sie strich mit ihren Händen über seine Arme zu seinen Schultern hinauf und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, worauf ihr Widerstand gegen seine Hände nachließ. Anjolie hätte gern die Augen geschlossen, um die angenehme Wärme zu genießen, die von ihm ausging, doch sie fürchtete, dieser berauschende Traum würde dann platzen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht nah genug an ihn drücken, um ihn zu spüren; um sicher zu sein, dass er wirklich da war. Sie wollte ihn spüren! Mehr!

Doch als sie die Arme um seinen Hals gleiten ließ, ihn noch mehr an sich zog und sich ihr Mund dem seinen näherte, hörte sie ihren Namen und sie stoppte augenblicklich. Ginny? Anjolie blinzelte verstört, als sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte. Er verschloss sich innerhalb von Sekunden und schlagartig war alles wieder da. _Was machst du?_ Sie stieß sich von ihm und strauchelte fast, weil er seinen Umarmung freiwillig löste und sie zu viel Schwung genommen hatte.

Anjolie schwankte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und versuchte, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Severus hingegen drehte sich abrupt ab und ging zum Haus. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn schon wieder gehen zu sehen. _Was ist nur mit dir los? Er braucht dich nur zu berühren und du vergisst alles? Schlimmer noch: Du lässt es wieder geschehen?_

Sie hatte keine Zeit für weitere Selbstvorwürfe. Als sie am Arm gepackt wurde, riss sie die Augen auf und sah eine besorgt dreinschauende Ginny neben sich und Hermine tauchte auf ihrer anderen Seite auf. Sie stürmten mit Fragen auf sie ein und Anjolie glaubte, ihr würde jeden Moment der Kopf platzen.

Zum Glück trafen nun auch Harry und Rosifer ein und die Mädchen, gefolgt von einem Schwung Weasleys, stürzten sich auf den Jungen. Anjolie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Sie war sich klar, dass das dem Jungen gegenüber nicht fair war, doch sie musste erst den Schock verkraften, welche Gefühle das Zusammentreffen mit Severus ausgelöst hatte.

Dass sie noch immer heftig auf ihn reagierte, war ihr klar gewesen, auch wenn sie standhaft versuchte, es zu verbergen. Doch was zum Kuckuck war in _ihn_ gefahren? Warum hatte er sie so an sich gedrückt? Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, Erleichterung und so etwas wie Sehnsucht in seinen Augen zu sehen. Oder war das nur Wunschdenken gewesen?

Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, lief sie aufs Haus zu und drückte sich an Remus vorbei, der im Türrahmen stand und sie forschend betrachtete. „Hallo Remus!", grüßte sie ihn und ärgerte sich über das Zittern und die Trostlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Du hörst dich an, als wäre eure Reise nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen!", folgerte er leise.

„Was?", fragte sie zerstreut und blieb stehen. Dann drang der Inhalt seines Satzes zu ihr durch. Sie erinnerte sich an den Grund ihrer Reise und brachte sogar ein beruhigendes Lächeln für ihn zustande. „Nein! Es lief sogar ganz gut!"

Remus öffnete bereits den Mund und wollte anscheinend nachhaken, da erschien Rosifer hinter ihnen. „Schon wieder allein?", fragte er lächelnd und Anjolie spürte plötzlich eine unheimliche Wut auf ihn.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, du Idiot! Mit dir rede ich nicht mehr!", herrschte sie den verdutzten Mann an.

„Hey, immer langsam...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie konntest du das tun?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Hast du vergessen..." Sie suchte nach Worten, um ihrer Wut Luft zu machen, doch jeder weitere Gedanke in Severus' Richtung heizte ihren Gefühlssturm nur noch mehr an. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich nur etwas vorgemacht hatte. Sie war noch lange nicht über diesen Mann hinweg und ihr ‚Neuanfang' würde sich schwerer gestalten, als angenommen. „Ach, verdammt!", fluchte sie frustriert und stürmte durch die Eingangshalle.

Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt etwas Zeit, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, doch sie kam nur bis zur Treppe, wo sie vom Nächsten erwartet wurde. Mit ihm hatte sie hier allerdings um keinen Preis der Welt gerechnet.

„Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?", schallte Harrys Stimme quer durch die Halle und er nahm ihr die Frage direkt aus dem Mund. Draco Malfoy lehnte sich, mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt, lässig ans Geländer und sah ihn über Anjolies Kopf hinweg abfällig an. Doch er ließ sich nicht dazu herab, ihm zu antworten.

„Mein Sohn wird bis auf weiteres hier bleiben!", sprang Rosifer dafür ein.

_Mein Sohn?_ Anjolie drehte sich zu Rosifer um und sah ihn ungläubig an, während Harry aufgebracht mit den Weasleys diskutierte. Seit wann war Rosifer denn ein Familienmensch? „Hat dich die Blondine doch noch überzeugen können, das zu tun, was ihr vorschwebte?", fragte sie ihn amüsiert, als ihr eine Szene in Voldemorts Burg wieder einfiel.

„Woher weißt du von Narzissa?", fragte Rosifer perplex.

„Ich sah euch beide diskutieren, als Voldemorts Männer mich zurück ins Verlies schleiften. Die Herren fanden es sehr amüsant, dass sie, als deine Ehefrau, dir hinterherlaufen musste, um ihre ehelichen Rechte erfüllt zu bekommen!"

„Reden Sie nicht so über meine Mutter!", fauchte Draco hinter ihr und Anjolie sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Reg dich ab! Ich habe nicht vor, über sie herzuziehen. Dafür kenne ich sie nicht gut genug!", beruhigte sie ihn, hatte allerdings nicht sehr viel Erfolg damit.

Auch Rosifer hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sah sie aus schmalen Augen an. Anjolie erkannte ihre Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig zu rächen. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du dir einen Menschen ausgesucht, dessen Pflichten du weder kanntest noch abzuschätzen wusstest! Die Ärmste muss ja völlig verzweifelt sein und das Gefühl haben, einem Fremden gegenüber zu stehen! Das hättest du wirklich anders regeln können... und müssen! Aber wie solltest du dich auch in ihre menschlichen Gefühle..."

„Jetzt ist bestimmt nicht die richtige Zeit, um das auszudiskutieren!", unterbrach Remus sie rüde und sah sie eindringlich an. Anjolie ahnte, dass er sie davon abhalten wollte, Rosifer zu sehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Handeln auch bereuen würde, doch momentan wollte sie diesem Möchtegernkuppler einfach nur eins auswischen!

„Ihr seid zurück!", stellte McGonagall, freudestrahlend aus dem Versammlungsraum kommend, fest. „Als ich Bescheid bekam, konnte ich es kaum glauben!" _Wow, die Buschtrommeln hier funktionieren hervorragend!_

„Ich habe sofort die Kette in Gang gesetzt. Die anderen werden auch jeden Moment ankommen!"

„Wozu?", fragte Anjolie, wusste jedoch, dass sie ihre erhoffte Ruhepause in den Wind schreiben konnte. Sie würden zuerst Rede und Antwort stehen müssen!

„Mir ist klar, dass ihr erschöpft sein müsst, doch auch bei uns gab es Bewegung und wir sollten alles auf einen Nenner bringen!", erklärte die Lehrerin entschuldigend, aber auch unnachgiebig.

„Schon klar!", murmelte Anjolie und trabte erschöpft an ihr vorbei in Richtung Versammlungsraum.

„Vorher solltet ihr eure Wunden versorgen lassen!", ertönte Severus' Vorschlag kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte und Anjolies Herz machte es sich schlagartig in ihrem Hals bequem. _Verdammt, wo kommt der denn jetzt her?_

Nach einem orientierenden Blick entdeckte sie ihn in seinem schattigen Versteck in der Nähe der Treppe, die Augen ohne Unterlass auf sie gerichtet. „Wunden?", fragte Molly besorgt, überbrückte die kurze Strecke von der Eingangstür und wuselte nun eifrig um Harry herum, nur um dann, mit einem beruhigteren Ausdruck im Gesicht und nach ein paar Worten zu Ginny, von ihm abzulassen und Anjolie ins Auge zu fassen.

„Sie brauchen nicht zu suchen!", hob diese abwehrend die Hände und fragte sich, wie Severus ihre Verletzung überhaupt hatte sehen können. „Ich habe nur eine Beule am Kopf!"

„Eine Beule blutet für gewöhnlich nicht!", widerlegte er ihre Worte und Anjolie jagte ihm einen wütenden Blick entgegen, dem er unerschrocken begegnete. Sie blinzelte irritiert über die Entschlossenheit, die von ihm ausging und fragte sich, was er eigentlich vor hatte.

„Das sieht aber wirklich heftig aus!", warf Molly dazwischen und nestelte unerlaubt in Anjolies Haaren herum, so dass diese zusammenzuckte.

„Hey!", rief Anjolie empört und duckte sich unter den Händen der gutmeinenden Frau weg. „Vorsicht, ja!"

„Nun haben Sie sich nicht so!", rügte Molly liebevoll, packte Anjolie am Arm und zog sie unerbittlich durch den Versammlungsraum in die Küche. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass sich Anjolie gerade in ihrem freien Willen extrem eingeschränkt fühlte, nahm sie sich vor, die Architektur dieses Hauses näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Verbindung zwischen Versammlungsraum und Küche kam ihr viel kürzer vor, als sie sein müsste und abschüssig war die Verbindung auch nicht! Dieses Haus schien alle Naturgesetze außer Kraft zu setzen!

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Molly auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und die Hexe fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über Anjolies Kopf herum. Anjolie atmete erleichtert auf, dass hier Magie ins Spiel kam und ihre Heilung nicht mit einer schmerzhaften Wundreinigung einher ging, wie Normalsterbliche es tun mussten.

Anjolie merkte, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen und war insgeheim dankbar für Mollys energischen Einsatz. Ginny und Harry waren ihnen in die Küche gefolgt und Anjolie schielte in die Richtung des Jungen. „Ich glaube, Harry könnte auch etwas von Ihrer wohltuenden Magie gebrauchen, Molly! Er hat ebenfalls einen enormen Schlag abbekommen."

„Im Moment habe ich noch mit Ihnen zu tun! Aber Harry wird schon nicht zu kurz kommen!", entgegnete Molly, während Ginny ihren Freund auf den Stuhl neben Anjolie bugsierte.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Ginny ihn, doch er antwortete nicht. Anjolie sah ihn interessiert an. Er sah mürrisch drein und mahlte mit den Kiefern aufeinander. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine, um sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen sicher sein zu können.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Rosifer Malfoy hierher gebracht hat!", rief er und entzog ihr seine Hand. _Ach so!_

„Ihr scheint nicht gerade sehr gut miteinander befreundet zu sein!", bemerkte Anjolie leise und sah zu Ginny hoch, die neben ihm stand. Die verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und lachte trocken auf. „Das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!... Draco Malfoy hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, uns in der Schule das Leben schwer zu machen!", verteidigte sie Harrys Standpunkt. „Er ist gemein, arrogant und bösartig und liebt es, andere zu quälen und runterzumachen!"

Anjolie hörte ihr ruhig zu. Draco schien den typischen König der Schule zu geben, doch Anjolie kannte diese Art Menschen nur zu gut! War Draco auch einer derjenigen, die nicht genug an sich selbst glaubten und ständig die Bestätigung anderer brauchten? Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Malfoy sr. seinen Spross behandelte und dass ihm keine von Dracos Handlungen oder Erfolge gut genug waren.

Dann gab es da jemanden wie Harry, dem der Ruhm, der Erfolg und die Beachtung der Menschen geradezu von allein zuzufliegen schienen. Und so war ein neuer Feind geboren! „Er hat sich also regelmäßig mit euch angelegt!", murmelte sie. „Ich bin sicher, ihr habt es ihm oft genug mit barer Münze zurückgezahlt!"

„Er hatte es schließlich nicht anders verdient!", erwiderte Harry mit wütendem Blick. Anjolie senkte die Lider. Das hatte sie befürchtet! Die Fronten waren total verhärtet und sie bezweifelte, dass fürsprechende Worte ihrerseits, daran irgendetwas ändern würden. „Dich scheint es ja nicht sonderlich zu stören, dass er sich hier eingeschlichen hat!", fragte Harry herausfordernd und sein Blick bohrte sich sofort in ihren, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich habe nicht diese schlechten Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht, Harry!", versuchte sie vorsichtig ihre fehlende Empörung zu erklären. Sie spürte, dass sie sich bei diesem Thema bei ihm auf dünnem Eis bewegte. „Als ich bei Voldemort war, half er mir sogar, auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Wenn du sagst, dass es mich nicht stört, dass er hier ist, dann hast du Recht! Denn der Gedanke, dass so ein junger Mensch dem bösartigen Einfluss Voldemorts ohne Schutz ausgesetzt ist, wäre mir unerträglich!"

Harry setzte an, um ihr aufgebracht ins Wort zu fallen, doch Anjolie hob die Hand und stoppte so jede Unterbrechung. „Harry, du hast Draco nur von seiner schlechten Seite kennengelernt, aber ihm ging es mit dir auch nicht anders! Bei dir weiß ich, dass du eine gute Seite hast und ich weigere mich einfach, bei Draco nicht das Gleiche vorauszusetzen... auch wenn ich bei ihm nach dieser Seite wohl sehr tief suchen muss!"

Ginny und Harry sahen sich wenig begeistert an. „Ich bin zwar nicht ganz Anjolies Meinung", schaltete sich Molly ein. „Aber ich wünsche auch keinen Streit in diesem Haus! Wenn ihr euch mit ihm nicht vertragt, dann ignoriert ihn wenigstens!" Molly hatte sich hinter Harry postiert und tastete seinen Kopf ab, wobei er schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Anjolie stand auf und ging wieder in den Versammlungsraum, wobei sich Rosifer auf halber Strecke an ihre Fersen heftete. Er hatte hinter der Tür gestanden und so wohl das Gespräch über ‚seinen Sohn' mitverfolgt.

„Die sind ja ganz schön sauer auf ihn!", fasste er das Gespräch zusammen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", entgegnete sie. „Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass seine Familie einen großen Anteil an seinem verkorksten Charakter hat!", schoss sie mit einem schrägen Blick auf ihn.

Er sah sie aus schmalen Augen an und fragte: „Wie soll ich denn..."

„Moment mal!", unterbrach sie ihn rüde, als ihr wieder einfiel, was er sich vor ein paar Minuten noch geleistet hatte. „Du quatscht mich ja schon wieder an! Habe ich dir nicht eben noch gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir rede?"

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und stürmte in den Versammlungsraum. „Ach komm schon!", jammerte Rosifer und lief hinter ihr her. „Lass dir doch erklären! Ich hatte einen Grund dafür!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er überzeugend genug ist, mich zu besänftigen!", knirschte Anjolie durch die Zähne. Sie musste sich richtig anstrengen, böse auf ihn zu sein, denn mit ihren Kopfschmerzen war seltsamerweise auch ihre Wut verschwunden. Dazu kam, dass sie diesem Kerl anscheinend nichts übel nehmen konnte! Wie er das schaffte, war ihr jedoch schleierhaft. _Seit du menschlich bist, hast du echt nachgelassen!_

Sie blieb stehen und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Der Raum hatte sich bereits gut gefüllt und kleine Grüppchen ließen alles übersichtlich erscheinen, so dass sie eine gute Aussicht auf die Versammelten hatte. Es handelte sich um die üblichen Verdächtigen, nur ein Anblick war neu: Draco Malfoy befand sich für gewöhnlich nicht hier drin! Aber er war gut bewacht. Anjolie bemerkte, dass Moody immer wieder sein magisches Auge auf ihn richtete und Hermine und Ron, die nicht weit von ihm weg standen, starrten ihn unentwegt böse an. _Sind anscheinend auch keine Fans von ihm!_

Draco indes, ließ sich davon nicht stören und studierte in aller Seelenruhe einen Wandteppich, auf dem ein Stammbaum abgebildet war. Doch er war sich der Aufmerksamkeit durchaus bewusst, das konnte sie an seinen, zu Fäusten geballten, Händen in den Hosentaschen schließen. „Er wirkt verloren!", flüsterte sie und konnte sich des Mitgefühls für den einsamen jungen Mann nicht erwehren.

„Er wird damit zurecht kommen! Er ist ein Malfoy!", antwortete Rosifer und seine Stimme war ungewohnt kühl.

Anjolie beobachtete ihn irritiert von der Seite, wie er mit erhobenem Kinn und schmalen Augen auf den Rücken ‚seines Sohnes' starrte. „Auf welchem Eisblock hast'n du geschlafen?", brummte sie. Erst stieß er sie Severus in die Arme und jetzt das?

„Hm?", fragte Rosifer und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Anjolie blinzelte jedoch nur geduldig und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Einblick in Malfoys Erinnerungen und es sieht ganz so aus, als würden der Reichtum und die Macht, die mit seinem Namen einhergehen, nun mal diese Einsamkeit mit sich bringen!", rückte Rosifer dann mit der Sprache heraus.

Anjolie schnaubte ungläubig. „Du beziehst dich auf seinen Reichtum und die Macht? Ich würde es eher auf seine nicht vorhandene Liebenswürdigkeit und sein verschlossenes, grausames Wesen zurückführen! Ich fürchte an seiner Einsamkeit ist Malfoy zum Großteil selbst Schuld und hat diesen Fluch zu guter Letzt auch noch an seinen Sohn weiter gegeben!" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Warum müssen sich die Menschen das Leben immer selbst so schwer machen?", seufzte sie.

„Keine Ahnung!", knurrte Rosifer und Anjolie fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder hatte. Es war mit ihm heute schlimmer als auf einer Achterbahn! „Aber du wirst es sicher bald herausfinden und es mir hoffentlich verraten!" _Ach, das ist es!_

Harry drückte sich an ihr vorbei und ihm folgte Ginny. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihren Freunden, doch nicht, ohne Draco vorher noch einen kalten Blick zuzuwerfen. Der hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und lehnte nun mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen den Wandteppich. Langsam kam Anjolie diese Haltung bei ihm wie eine Verteidigungsposition vor. „Warum hast du ihn hierher mitgebracht?", fragte sie Rosifer leise.

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich mit ihm sollte und es schien, als wollte er hierher!", antwortete Rosifer stoisch. Sie vermutete, dass er diese Frage schon zu oft hatte beantworten müssen.

„Kannst du sicher sein, dass das für ihn kein Auftrag Voldemorts war?", bohrte sie trotzdem weiter.

Darauf schwieg Rosifer eine Weile und Anjolie glaubte bereits, keine Antwort zu erhalten. „Nein, kann ich nicht!", gab er letztendlich zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie tief er in das Netz verstrickt ist!"

„Nun, dann müssen wir ihn eben besonders gut im Auge behalten!", schloss Anjolie lapidar und wollte sich einen Platz suchen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren zwar weg, doch Erschöpfung hatte von ihrem Körper Besitz genommen und sie sehnte sich nun wirklich nach einem Bett. Aber Rosifer hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

„Anjie?", sprach er sie an und ihr Kopf ruckte, vor allem wegen dieses absurden Kosenamens, herum. „Danke!", sagte er einfach nur und Anjolie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht wofür!", entgegnete sie. „Doch... Rosifer?... Nenn mich bitte nicht Anjie!"

„Okay!", lächelte er und ließ sie endlich gehen.

„Schön, dann sind wir ja alle versammelt!", rief McGonagall und auch die anderen nahmen Platz.

Zu Anjolies besonderem Erstaunen, ließ sich Draco direkt neben ihr nieder und streckte, die Hände noch immer in den Hosentaschen vergraben, lässig die Beine von sich. _Das fängt an, interessant zu werden!_ Allerdings fragte sie sich, wie sie zu der Ehre kam.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Potters Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe und die Diskussion, welche Verbündete in das Wecken der Götter miteinbezogen werden könnten und mussten, waren im vollen Gange. Die einzigen, die sich dabei weitestgehend heraushielten, waren Anjolie und Draco.

Der Junge beobachtete das Treiben mit Argusaugen, auch wenn er es äußerlich nicht danach aussehen ließ und Anjolie beobachtete den jungen Malfoy. Und Severus... beobachtete sie beide von seiner Ecke aus!

Es machte ihn nervös, dass Draco hier war und alles mitbekam, doch die restlichen Ordensmitglieder waren der Meinung, dass er nur absolut unter Kontrolle gehalten werden konnte, wenn man ihn nie aus den Augen ließ. In Severus' Augen eine hirnrissige Idee, da Draco mit Sicherheit Dutzende Möglichkeiten kannte, um Infos nach Draußen zu tragen oder einem der Anwesenden hier zu schaden! Und aufgrund seines augenscheinlichen Interesses an Anjolie, befürchtete Severus, dass nur sie für Letzteres in Frage kam.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie war gerade erst wieder einigermaßen heil zurückgekommen und Severus war so froh gewesen, sie gesund und munter im Arm halten zu können, dass er gänzlich seine Zurückhaltung verloren und seinen Schutzschild fallen gelassen hatte. Wäre die kleine Weasley nicht so lautstark aufgetaucht, hätte er sich wohl total zum Narren gemacht! _Hättest du das wirklich?_

Die Hoffnung, die einen Moment in ihren Augen aufgeblitzt war, hatte ihn vollständig seiner Fassung beraubt und er hatte ihren Kuss herbeigesehnt. Doch ihr plötzliches Zögern, als sie Ginny kommen hörte, zerstörte den Moment erbarmungslos!

„Wir müssen sowieso noch nach Rumänien, um dort Verbindung mit einigen wichtigen Zaubererfamilien aufzunehmen!", warf gerade Arthur Weasley ein. „Dann können wir das auch gleich mit ansprechen!"

„Dann könnten wir auch Charlie besuchen!", rief Ron erfreut und Severus verdrehte die Augen. Der Bruder arbeitete für diese Familien und musste nicht erst besucht werden! Schließlich war es ein ursprünglicher Plan Dumbledores, die Drachen mit in den Krieg einzubeziehen, da Voldemort die Riesen auf seine Seite gebracht hatte. Und ein paar wenige Zauberer besaßen die Fähigkeit, die Drachen soweit zu beeinflussen, dass diese kooperierten – wenn man das so nennen konnte! Und diese Zauberer befanden sich fast alle auf einem Fleck, in Rumänien.

Nur war Dumbledore... außer Verkehr gesetzt worden, bevor er nähere Kontakte knüpfen konnte. So hatte das Arthur Weasley über seinen Sohn Charlie übernommen und die besagten Zauberer erklärten sich nun zu einem Treffen bereit.

„Besteht 'ne Chance mitzukommen?", fragte Anjolie in den Raum und Severus schreckte auf. Was hast du verpasst? „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Rumänien!"

„Ich weiß nicht!", zögerte Arthur.

„Ach kommen Sie schon!", quängelte Anjolie. „Ich störe schon nicht ihre Verhandlungen! Ich werde mich ganz unauffällig im Hintergrund halten und artig die Drachen zählen!" Weasley lächelte bei ihrem unschuldigen Blick, doch Severus war gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. _Sie ist doch gerade erst wieder gekommen!_ Wieso wollte sie schon wieder weg? Versuchte sie ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? _Reiß dich zusammen! _Er verfiel schon wieder in Grübeleien über sie und dabei hatte er gehofft, dass das jetzt endlich ein Ende hätte!

Er wusste bereits, wie das aussah, wenn sie wieder weg war! Er würde wieder nur an sie denken, was sie gerade tat, was sie dachte, wie es ihr ging... ob sie überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete! Es war wie eine Krankheit und er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, sich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Das musste aufhören! Sofort!... Aber wie?

Während die Jugendlichen stritten, weil sie nun auch mit wollten, überlegte Severus fieberhaft, welche Aufgabe er übernehmen könnte, um sich gebührend abzulenken. Er wollte nicht wieder nur in Hogwarts hocken und den Bibliothekar spielen!

„Drachen gegen Riesen! Das ist ein Schauspiel, das man sich nicht entgehen lassen sollte!", überlegte Anjolie gerade und Severus wusste schlagartig, was er tun konnte.

„Das wäre ein Möglichkeit, doch es gibt auch einen Tuatha, der bereits Riesen besiegte und sie aus der Anderswelt vertrieb!", fuhr Severus dazwischen und es wurde schlagartig still im Raum. „Dieser Tuatha kann nicht auf die gleiche Weise geweckt werden wie die anderen. Ein Mensch muss ihn in seiner Höhle aufsuchen und zum Kampf bitten!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann sprichst du von Finn!", warf Anjolie ein und Severus' Blick zuckte sofort zu ihr. _Ist das Besorgnis in ihren Augen? Ach, bilde dir nichts ein!_

„Finn MacCumhail, genau!", bestätigte Severus kühl ihre Vermutung.

„Der Held der Tuatha!", erklärte sie nachdenklich. „Er besiegte Bres, den alten Anführer der Tuatha, und Balor, den ehemaligen Fomorierherrscher." Severus kam sich wieder absolut überflüssig vor. Warum hatte er recherchiert, wenn sie es sowieso wusste!

„Finn ist ein Tuatha, aber ganz bestimmt kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse!", bemerkte Anjolie mit einem beschwörenden Ton.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zum Tanz aufzufordern!", knirschte Severus und fragte sich, was sie mit diesem Verhalten ihm gegenüber bezweckte. Und... täuschte er sich oder entlockte ihr seine Bemerkung ein Lächeln? _Oh, hör auf, Wert auf ihre Meinung zu legen!_

„Ich bezweifle, dass er darauf sehr nett reagieren würde!", entgegnete sie und räusperte sich. „Allerdings frage ich mich, wie du ihn finden, geschweige denn zur Handlung bewegen willst!" _Von Besorgnis zu Kritik in weniger als 30 Sekunden! Das baut auf!_

„Die Sorgen überlass ruhig mir!", entgegnete er steif. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du zu Voldemort zurück gehst und seine weiteren Pläne in Erfahrung bringst!", wandte er sich an Rosifer, der, wie die anderen, dem Gespräch interessiert gefolgt war und ihn nun überrascht anblinzelte.

„Nun, ich...", setzte Rosifer an, doch Anjolie schien der Meinung, dass ihr Gespräch noch nicht vorbei war. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht allein gehen?", fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll und Severus atmete tief durch, den Blick noch immer auf Rosifer gerichtet, der Anjolie amüsiert ansah. _Wenigstens hat einer Spaß hieran!_

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", knirschte Severus, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst, denn eigentlich wollte er fragen: ‚Was interessiert es dich?' Doch die Antwort darauf fürchtete er und die Frage selbst gab zuviel von seinen noch immer zu starken Gefühlen für sie preis!

„Na, vielleicht, weil es gefährlich ist!", antwortete sie in einem Ton, als spräche sie mit einem dummen, kleinen Jungen. _Was denkt sie, wer sie ist?_ „Es sollte wenigstens noch ein zweiter mitgehen, damit ihr euch zumindest gegenseitig den Rücken decken könnt!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!", fauchte Severus. Sie sollte endlich damit aufhören, seine Kompetenz zu untergraben!

„Das wird es wohl!", fing sie an zu streiten. „Es ist eine sehr gefährliche Reise... und mal davon abgesehen, wäre Finn ein fantastischer Gewinn, den wir nicht durch pure Fahrlässigkeit riskieren sollten!"

Severus versteifte sich. „Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre leichtsinnig?", fragte er leise und seine Selbstbeherrschung hing an einem seidenen Faden. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wenn du zu diesem Thema weiterhin den Sturkopf spielst, dann ja!"

Severus fühlte sämtliche Augen im Raum auf sich. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn in die Ecke zu drängen! Sollte bei seinem Einsatz wirklich etwas schief gehen, dann wäre er auf jeden Fall der Schuldige! „Und wen würde die Dame vorschlagen, wenn's recht ist?", gab er widerwillig nach und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie heil zurück kam.

„Das ist schwierig!", entgegnete sie und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie sich im Raum umsah. Die Wut kochte in ihm und doch nahm ihn der Anblick ihrer Lippen gefangen, schwor vor seinen Augen Momente herauf, in denen er mit ihrem Mund eingehend beschäftigt gewesen war. „Wie wäre es mit Remus?", rief sie begeistert aus und Severus' Verlangen war wie weggewischt.

„Was?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Er ist ein guter Zauberer und ein besonnener Partner..." Woher wollte sie das wissen? „...und außerdem geduldig genug, deine miese Laune zu ertragen!", setzte sie leiser hinzu, doch leider nicht leise genug für ihn. _Miese Laune?_ Sie hatte ihn noch nicht wirklich mies gelaunt erlebt! Potter und Konsorten grinsten darauf, doch Severus schlug diese Verfehlung schnell mit einem eiskalten Blick nieder.

„Dann eben Lupin!", willigte Severus ein, um diese Farce so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und ihr nicht die Chance zu geben, ihn weiter zu demütigen. Als er seinem neuen Partner einen Blick zuwarf, schien dieser genauso wenig von diesem Arrangement begeistert. Kein Wunder! Eine Feindschaft von Kindesbeinen an, ließ sich nicht einfach durch den Willen einer störrischen Frau wegwischen!

„Mach aus dem Duo ein Trio!", mischte sich Rosifer ein und Severus hoffte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Entschuldige, mein Hübscher!", säuselte Anjolie und Severus verspürte den Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen. „Steht auf deiner Liste nicht Voldemort?"

„Der ist erst mal zufrieden damit, unsterblich zu sein und hat bestimmt genug mit den Nebenwirkungen zu tun!", wiegelte Rosifer ab und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte er nur so sorglos mit seiner Stellung und seiner Aufgabe umgehen?

„Bei Voldemort kannst du nie sicher sein, was er als nächstes vor hat, aber er ist ganz bestimmt niemand, der sich auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruht!", wies er Rosifer zurecht.

„Ich komme mit und damit pasta!", beendete Rosifer die Diskussion und Severus fragte sich, warum Anjolie _ihm_ nicht Fahrlässigkeit vorwarf! Die jedoch grinste den Exengel nur schief an und Severus wandte sich von ihr ab. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wie sie sich ihm anbiederte!

„Was meinst du eigentlich mit ‚Nebenwirkungen'?", fragte Potter plötzlich und brachte das Gespräch wieder aufs Thema zurück und Rosifer erzählte, was bei Voldemort geschehen war. Und obwohl die Ordensmitglieder bereits Bescheid wussten, hörten sie auch diesmal atemlos zu. Nur Severus schaltete ab.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Anjolie so wenig in seine Fähigkeiten vertraute. Er hatte ihr sein Können doch schon so oft gezeigt! War das alles vergessen?

Er schreckte auf, als sich die ersten erhoben und den Raum verließen. „Mir ist egal, was ihr macht, aber ich nehme jetzt ein heißes Bad und hau mich dann bis morgen früh aufs Ohr!", stöhnte Anjolie und ging, die Hände auf den Hüften und den Rücken durchbiegend, hinaus. Severus spielte, wenn auch nur kurz, mit dem Gedanken, ihr zu folgen. Ob ihr nun beim Baden zu ‚helfen' oder sie zur Rede zu stellen... da konnte er sich nicht entscheiden.

„Nichts in der Welt hält mich davon ab, das Gleiche zu tun!", stimmte Potter zu und strebte mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls der Tür zu. Der Anblick der Vier brachte Severus' Verstand wieder zum Arbeiten und hielt ihn von dieser Dummheit ab.

„Ja, aber du wartest gefälligst, bis Anjolie fertig ist, oder du kriegst was auf die Nase!", bestimmte Ginny Weasley und boxte Potter in die Seite.

„Ach, Mensch! Das kann ja ewig dauern! Sie hätte doch bestimmt nichts dagegen!", murrte der Junge. „Harry!", rief Ginny entrüstet und sie verschwanden nach draußen. Severus hatte sich an ihre Fersen geheftet und hielt er sich knapp hinter den lärmenden Teenagern, auch, wenn das nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Stellungen gehörte. Die Grüppchen der verschiedenen Ordensmitglieder ignorierte er und nahm sich vor, umgehend von hier zu verschwinden.

In der Hoffnung, dass Anjolie ihre Aussage sofort in die Tat umgesetzt hatte und bereits aus der Halle verschwunden war, trat er durch die Tür. Er musste ihr nicht unbedingt noch einmal begegnen, obwohl der Gedanke an sie in der Badewanne unerwünschte Fantasien in ihm hervorrief.

„Hey, wenn du hier noch quatscht, dann kann ich doch schon mal ins Bad!", hörte er Potter rufen und zeigte Severus, dass er sich nichts wünschen sollte, was sowieso nicht in Erfüllung ging. Das frustrierte nur unnötig und seine Laune war sowieso schon am Boden!

Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, stehen zu bleiben und zu warten bis sie weg war. Das hätte zu abrupt und offensichtlich gewirkt und diese Genugtuung wollte er ihr nicht gönnen! „Das kannst du dir abschminken, Kleiner!", blaffte Anjolie und Severus sah in ihre Richtung. Sie stand mit Tonks zusammen, hatte die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt und grinste Potter an. „Alter vor Schönheit! Das Bad ist mein!"

„Du meinst wohl: Schnelligkeit vor Alter!", konterte Potter und rannte los. Severus fragte sich, ob der Junge wirklich so naiv war zu glauben, dass er gegen Anjolie gewinnen konnte, als sie „Oh, nein! So nicht!", rief und hinter ihm her spurtete.

Sie war schnell an der Treppe und dann stolperte sie. „Au! Oh, verdammt!" Sie rieb sich den Knöchel und setzte sich schräg auf die erste Stufe. Potter blieb auf dem oberen Absatz stehen und sah sie geschockt an. _Oh, bitte! Darauf wird er doch nicht hereinfallen!_, dachte Severus und tatsächlich kam der Junge zurück und hockte sich neben die jammernde Anjolie.

„Was ist passiert? Bist du okay?", fragte er und in dem Moment schubste sie ihn um, schoss hoch und rannte wie ein geölter Blitz die Treppe hinauf. „Hey!", rief Potter nur fassungslos und starrte ihr nach.

„Trottel!", hörte Severus Draco neben sich schnauben und er konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Anjolie war zwar einmal ein Engel gewesen, doch deswegen verhielt sie sich noch lange nicht wie eine Heilige! Sie wusste, was sie wollte und wie sie es bekam!

„Nicht traurig sein, Harry!", rief sie von oben. „In zwei Stunden darfst du rein!" Severus erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihr stolz hinterher sah und straffte sich. _Sie geht dich nichts mehr an! Begreif das endlich!_

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Habt ihr das gesehen?", wandte sich Potter an seine Freunde. Doch die kleine Weasley lachte nur und sagte: „Gegen die Cleverness einer Frau hast du eben nichts anzubringen!"

„Cleverness? Du meinst wohl eher Unfairness!", schimpfte Harry und stand wieder auf.

„Ach, mach dir nicht ins Hemd!", wiegelte das Mädchen erstaunlich energisch ab und ging mit der Granger die Treppe hinauf. Und auch Severus fand, dass es Zeit wurde, zu verschwinden. Er hatte für heute genug gesehen!

„Ich bin sicher, du hast die Güte, uns über deine Reisepläne aufzuklären!", vermutete Rosifer und trat ihm mit Remus in den Weg. Severus atmete tief durch und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. So schnell würde er anscheinend nicht davonkommen! Also gingen sie gemeinsam in die Küche und tüftelten einen Plan aus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bereit das Haus zu verlassen, stand Remus in der Eingangshalle und wartete mit Severus auf Rosifer. Sie beobachteten schweigend die Reisevorbereitungen von Arthur und den Kindern und Remus schmunzelte über Anjolies genervte Miene, da sie zum, wie sie es ausdrückte, ‚Babysitter' für Draco Malfoy abgestempelt worden war.

Sie hatten am Vorabend noch darüber diskutiert, was mit dem Jungen werden sollte, wenn das Haus so gut wie leer war, und entschieden, ihn hier lieber nicht mit Molly allein zu lassen, wofür vor allem Arthur plädiert hatte.

Anjolie war gerade vor fünf Minuten darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, dass er mitkommen würde und sie ein Auge auf ihn zu halten hatte. Malfoy selbst sagte kaum etwas dazu und fügte sich und das beunruhigte Remus zutiefst. Das lief zu einfach!

„Hier ist das Flohpulver, Arthur!", kam Molly aus der Küche. „Der Kamin im Versammlungsraum ist bereit! Es kann also losgehen!"

„Na, dann! Alle rein!", forderte Arthur alle auf und küsste Molly zum Abschied.

„Grüß unseren Jungen von mir!", bat sie ihn und Remus wandte den Blick ab, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, doch Arthur löste sich bereits.

„Kommst du, Arthur?", fragte Tonks genervt aus dem Versammlungsraum. „Dieser Haufen Flöhe ist nicht allein unter Kontrolle zu halten und Anjolie weigert sich mitzuhelfen! _Ihr _Floh wäre ruhig und sie sähe keine Veranlassung, sich um die Angelegenheiten anderer zu kümmern!"

Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten. Und als Anjolie „Alte Petze!" rief, konnte er ein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, mit ihnen gehen zu können. Es würde bestimmt Spaß machen!

Auch Arthur verschwand nun durch die Tür und kurze Zeit danach waren alle mittels der Flammen abgereist. „Was, beim Merlin, hält ihn so lange auf?", fragte Severus plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Was weiß ich? Vielleicht kann er sich nicht für die Farbe seines Haarbandes entscheiden?"

Er begegnete unschuldig dem irritierten Blick Severus' und kämpfte mit dem Lachen. „Du hast einen abartigen Humor, Lupin!", fauchte Severus.

„Was? Du glaubst mir nicht?", hakte Remus nach. „Wie ich sehe, hast du noch nicht genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht! Aber du wirst in den nächsten Tagen schon merken, dass ich mit meinem Tipp nicht unbedingt falsch gelegen haben muss!"

„Wenn er in den nächsten fünf Minuten nicht unten ist, dann gehen wir allein!", drohte Severus und ging in den Versammlungsraum. Damit war das Gespräch anscheinend beendet!

„Hey, wo ist denn das Sonnenscheinchen?", fragte Rosifer nach ein paar Minuten vom Treppenabsatz und schlenderte die letzten Stufen nach unten.

„Das wurde auch Zeit!", kam Severus aus seinem Exil herausgeschossen und Rosifer und Remus tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Ich hoffe, du hältst uns nicht auch noch auf der Reise auf!"

„Wenn du diese Laune beibehalten solltest, dann werde ich die Suche nur zu gern vorantreiben! Das kann einem ja den Spaß verderben!", konterte Rosifer.

„Spaß?", zischte Severus und baute sich vor dem unbeeindruckten Rosifer auf. „Wir reisen nicht zu unserem Vergnügen!"

„Das weiß ich auch!", würgte Rosifer ihm arrogant die Luft ab. „Aber deswegen muss es noch lange kein Trauerzug werden!" Remus ahnte, dass die nächsten Tage ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würden. Die beiden hatten genügend Zündstoff!

Er drehte sich erstaunt um, als er im Versammlungsraum Geräusche hörte, die sich verdächtig nach dem Kamin anhörten. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, als ihm aber auch schon Arthur entgegengerannt kam.

„Sind sie hier?", fragte er und selbst die beiden Kontrahenten ließen voneinander ab.

„Arthur? Was ist los?", fragte Molly von der Küchentür her.

„Draco Malfoy und Anjolie sind verschwunden!", erklärte Arthur aufgewühlt.

„Was soll das heißen, sie sind verschwunden?", hakte Severus nach, bevor Remus auch nur Luft holen konnte.

„Als wir alle in Rumänien angekommen waren, wollten wir weiterapparieren und Draco schnappte sich Anjolie. Sie hatte nichts dagegen und so disapparierten wir! Doch sie kamen an unserem Zielort nicht an! Wir haben überall gesucht, sie jedoch nicht gefunden!..."

„Wie konntet ihr ihn mit ihr allein lassen?", fuhr Severus dazwischen und auch in Remus' Magen lag ein Stein.

„Aber Anjolie...", setzte Arthur an, wurde jedoch wieder rüde von Severus unterbrochen.

„Warum hast du auf sie gehört? Sie wusste noch nie, was gut für sie war!", blaffte er und ging in den Versammlungsraum. Als sie ihm folgten, sahen sie ihn nur noch in den grünen Flammen verschwinden.

„Wir müssen sie suchen!", forderte nun auch Rosifer.

„Aber wo?", fragte Remus.

„Geh du mit nach Rumänien und teil dir die Suche mit Arthur ein. Ich gehe zu Voldemort und schau mich dort um!", entschied er und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Was mache ich?", fragte Molly, als sie zum Kamin gingen.

„Halt du die Stellung hier!", bat Remus. „Vielleicht tauchen sie ja doch noch auf!" Doch schon beim Aussprechen zweifelte er an seinen eigenen Worten.

„Viel Glück!", wünschte sie, als die Flammen ihn umzüngelten.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Endlich geschafft! Ehrlich mal, Severus, dieser Dickkopf, weigert sich doch partout, so zu empfinden, wie ich es will und zieht ständig die falschen Schlussfolgerungen!

Ob ich es so entschuldigen kann, dass meine neuen Kapitel immer so lange brauchen? Naja, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und ihr seht es mir nach!

LG und bis bald

Rosifer


	16. Erkenntnisse

Hey, ihr Lieben. Endlich kann ich euch mein 15. Kapitel überreichen. Irgendwie habe ich es diesmal andauernd umgestellt! Aber ich denke, dass die jetzige Kombination meiner Abschnitte die beste ist.

Ich freue mich, dass mein letztes Kapitel wenigstens ein paar Leuten gefallen hat und bedanke mich für die lieben Reviews!

An Torence: Wie es weiter geht, kann ich dir leider nicht verraten, da wirst du wohl oder übel weiterlesen müssen! Was das mögliche zweite Bad angeht... gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass das umstrittene Bad das einzig annehmbare in dem Haus ist! ;-) (Unter uns: Die Möglichkeit habe ich einfach verdrängt!)

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von JKR's Universum und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

15. Kapitel – **Erkenntnisse**

Rosifer schlich wie ein Schatten durch die Räume. Es war überall ruhig und seine Befürchtung, Draco hätte Anjolie zu Voldemort zurück gebracht, verflüchtigte sich. Er erwartete wenigstens ein paar Schaulustige, die sehen wollten, wie die ‚Ausreißerin' bestraft wurde!

Seine Neugier wurde allerdings geschürt, als er sich einem Raum in der Nähe der Halle näherte, in dem Stimmen zu hören waren. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Da er nicht wusste, wer sich dahinter befand und was sie machten, konnte er auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass sein Eindringen unbemerkt bleiben würde.

In der Hoffnung etwas mehr zu erfahren, drückte er sein Ohr an das Türblatt und horchte angestrengt. Es waren eindeutig Männerstimmen, doch er konnte kein Wort verstehen. Rosifer überlegte krampfhaft, wie er daran etwas ändern könnte.

Kurzentschlossen lief er leise in den nächsten Raum. Das hier war doch eine uralte Burg! Und Burgen hatten Geheimgänge und Verstecke! Und was ließ sich an diesen Orten gut anstellen? Genau! Spionieren! Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es gab einen Weg zum begehrten Wissen.

Zu seinem Pech war dieser Raum jedoch vollgestopft mit Gerümpel und er musste sich bis zur Wand, die beide Räume verband, durchkämpfen. Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf und er wandte sich im Gehen um. Er sah zwar nichts, dafür prallte er hart mit dem Schienbein gegen etwas und sog scharf die Luft ein. Zu gern hätte er dem blöden Kleiderständer, als das sich der ‚Angreifer' entpuppt hatte, einen Tritt verpasst, der ihn durch den Raum beförderte. Doch Rosifer traute sich nicht, unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen und rieb stattdessen knurrend die schmerzende Stelle.

Bei weitem vorsichtiger als zuvor, strebte er auf die Wand zu. Dort befanden sich ein altes Regal mit Büchern, mehrere kleine Bilder und eine Kommode, wobei ersteres und letzteres verdammt kompakt und schwer aussahen!

Rosifer machte sich daran, die Bücher herauszuziehen und zu schauen, ob sich vielleicht eine Tür öffnete oder ein kleines Loch in der Wand zum Vorschein kam. Doch das Regal stellte sich als Fehlschlag heraus. Als nächstes untersuchte er die Bilder, aber auch die verhöhnten seine Mühe nur.

Rosifer war nahe dran, sich die ordentlich zusammengebundene Mähne zu raufen. _Hier muss doch etwas sein!_ Schließlich konnte er auch hier die Stimmen hören und das wäre bei einer normalen Steinwand nicht der Fall!

Ungeduldig zog er die Schubladen der Kommode heraus. Auch hier nichts! Letztendlich war er so frustriert, dass er begann, an der Wand zu lauschen. Er folgte den Stimmen und stellte fest, dass sie in der Nähe des Regals am lautesten waren.

Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab und verfluchte sich, nicht früher daran gedacht zu haben. Mit einem „Locomotor!" ließ er das Regal zur Seite gleiten und die Stimmen wurden schlagartig verständlich, denn in Bodennähe befand sich eine Art Belüftungsloch in der Wand. Rosifer hockte sich davor, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

„... niemand, der die Tuatha besiegen könnte!" Rosifer runzelte die Stirn. Das war Lir! Aber mit wem...

„Ach, bist du dir da so sicher? _Dich_ habe ich doch auch besiegt!" Voldemort! Seine Stimme hatte sich zwar geändert seitdem er aus dem Kessel gekostet hatte, aber Rosifer erkannte ihn trotzdem wieder.

„Ich bin was anderes! Meine göttliche Kraft wird in diesem Fall von meiner Herkunft geschwächt! Du kannst nur Macht über mich ausüben, weil du mich mit eisernen Ketten festhältst!"

Während Voldemort höhnisch auflachte, überlegte Rosifer, was eiserne Ketten für einen Einfluss auf einen Tuatha haben könnten. Keinen! Rosifer konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass so ein einfaches Metall irgendetwas bewirkte! Außer dem ‚Alten Volk', wie die Menschen sie nannten, brauchte sich niemand davor in Acht nehmen!

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. _Du Idiot!_ Lir hatte doch eben von seiner Herkunft gesprochen! Konnte es sein, dass er vom Alten Volk abstammte? Das würde alles erklären!

„...genügend Gegner!", bemerkte Rosifer zu spät, dass Voldemort wieder sprach. Er schalt sich, nicht zugehört zu haben. Wenn er nun etwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte?

„Das bestreite ich ja nicht!", stimmte Lir ruhig zu. „Doch keiner, der stark genug ist!"

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher!", widersprach Voldemort selbstgefällig. „Es gab bereits Gegner, die ihr nur mit Mühe besiegen konntet, die aber noch immer existieren! Sie sollten genügend Wut und Hass in sich tragen, um wieder gegen euch Tuatha anzutreten und, mit der machtvollen Unterstützung meinerseits, auch zu siegen!"

Was sollte das? Hatte Voldemort herausgefunden, dass dem Orden die Hilfe der Tuatha zugesichert worden war und wollte jetzt die notwendigen Gegenschritte einleiten? Aber woher wusste er das?

„Du bist wirklich größenwahnsinnig!", fauchte Lir.

Rosifer hörte ein Klirren, begleitet von Stöhnen. „Pass auf, was du sagst!", entgegnete Voldemort. „Mein Ziel ist es, Balor und Bres, die stärksten und mächtigsten Gegner der Tuatha für mich zu gewinnen und du wirst mich zu ihnen bringen!"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" Ein erneutes Stöhnen ließ Rosifer die Augen schließen. _Das ist nicht gut! _

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf!"

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen und auch nicht mit dem Tod drohen, da du mich lebendig brauchst!"

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, als dich zu töten! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin!" Damit schrie Lir plötzlich auf und Rosifer zuckte zusammen. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde der Tuatha wieder still und Rosifer wollte lieber nicht wissen, was Voldemort mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Kurz darauf hörte er eine Tür klappen und lauschte mucksmäuschenstill. Doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Er richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Die anderen mussten das unbedingt erfahren und nun war es noch wichtiger, Finn zu finden!

Er stahl sich aus dem Raum heraus und flüchtete aus der Burg, immer darauf bedacht, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu lenken. Erst an der Apparierschwelle wurde ihm klar, wie viel Glück ihm zuteil gewesen war, dass Voldemort ihn nicht in seinem Versteck erwischt hatte! Er war bei seiner kleinen Suche nicht gerade leise vorgegangen!

Mit weichen Knien apparierte Rosifer ohne zu zögern nach London. Von dort ging es weiter durch den Kamin nach Rumänien und dann zum Treffpunkt. Ihm sprang sofort die Menschenmenge ins Auge und an deren Rand ein ihm wohlbekannter Blondschopf.

In dem Moment fiel es ihm schlagartig wieder ein. Anjolie! _Die habe ich ja total vergessen!_ Er tastete mit den Augen die Menge ab, konnte sie jedoch nicht entdecken. Rosifer lief auf die Ansammlung zu und steuerte dabei Draco an. Doch Remus fing ihn ab, bevor er bei dem Jungen ankam.

„Da bist du ja!", rief Remus erfreut.

„Ja, allerdings bringe ich keine guten Nachrichten mit!", entgegnete Rosifer ruhig, den Blick auf Lucius' Sohn. „Draco ist hier, aber wo ist _sie_?", hakte er nach.

Remus schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um Rosifers abrupten Themenwechsel nachvollziehen zu können. „In der Scheune!", antwortete er dann.

Rosifer erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Was macht sie denn da?"

„Keine Ahnung!", zuckte sein Gegenüber die Schultern. „Die Kids waren sauer, dass sie sich schon wieder verteidigend vor Draco stellte, obwohl sie sich wegen ihr gerade noch große Sorgen um sie gemacht hatten. Sie stichelten, dass sie nicht wissen könnten, ob sie auch wirklich sie sei und Snape der einzige wäre, der das bestätigen oder dementieren konnte. Anjolie schnappte ihn sich stinksauer und verschwand mit ihm in der Scheune! An ihr ging dieser dumme Witz wohl vorbei!... An mir übrigens auch!", erklärte Remus.

„Aha!", meinte Rosifer nur und hielt nach besagter Scheune Ausschau. „Und wie lange ist sie mit ihm schon da drin?"

„Keine fünf Minuten!"

Rosifers Blick schoss zu einem großen Tor, als ein kurzes Poltern erklang. Stirnrunzelnd lauschte er angestrengt. „Du sagst, sie war sauer?"

„So ziemlich!"

„Sie wird ihn doch wohl nicht umlegen?", überlegte Rosifer „Er muss uns noch zu Finn führen!"

Rosifer konnte Remus' pikierten Blick geradezu körperlich spüren! „Du bist heute mal wieder überaus sensibel und herzerwärmend!", murmelte er und Rosifer blinzelte ihn, angesichts des unerwarteten Lobes, erstaunt an.

„Danke!", lächelte er, doch Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und stöhnte: „Unglaublich!"

Rosifer wollte ihn schon fragen, was er meinte, aber in dem Moment wurden Stimmen aus Richtung Scheune laut und Rosifer atmete auf, dass Snape offensichtlich noch lebte.

„Ähm, Remus?"

„Was?", fauchte der Angesprochene, weil er versuchte, etwas zu verstehen.

„Hast du Snape schon jemals laut werden hören?", fragte Rosifer unheilahnend.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste!", raunte Remus zurück.

„Ist das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?"

„Bin ich Hellseher? Woher soll ich das wissen?", schnappte Remus.

„Weil du ihn schon lange kennst!", erklärte Rosifer unwirsch.

„So irrational verhält er sich aber erst, seit er Anjolie kennt!", mischte sich plötzlich Ginny Weasley ein und Rosifer wandte sich ihr zu.

„Belauscht du immer Gespräche anderer?", fragte er sie herausfordernd.

„Als ob ihr das nicht auch gerade getan hättet! Oder wolltet ihr etwa nicht wissen, was die beiden da drinnen zu schreien hatten?", konterte die Kleine und Rosifer grinste schief.

„Die wird bestimmt ziemlich sauer sein, wenn sie wieder raus kommt!", bemerkte Ron hinter seiner Schwester.

„Wenn ich richtig unterrichtet bin, dann war das auch schon der Fall, bevor sie in die Scheune ging!", bemerkte Rosifer und Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufr...", setzte Rosifer an, stoppte jedoch sofort, als sich das Scheunentor quietschend öffnete. Neugierig bahnte er sich seinen Weg an den Rand der Ansammlung, sah aber nur noch, wie sich das Tor wieder schloss.

„Was jetzt?", fragte er perplex.

„Sie macht weiter, wo sie aufgehört hat?", schlug Ginnys Vater neben ihm vor und sah Rosifer ratlos an.

„Ob wir sie lieber unterbrechen? Wir können beide noch unverletzt gebrauchen!", überlegte Rosifer und erhielt einen schiefen Blick von Arthur. Trotzdem fasste er den Entschluss, den Sieg gegen Voldemort zu retten und den beiden klarzumachen, dass sie ihre Aussprache auf einen späteren und ungefährlicheren Zeitpunkt verschieben sollten.

Nach einem weiteren Moment eigener Überzeugungsarbeit, ging er los und ignorierte Remus' Rufen. Anscheinend war Anjolie aber selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen, mit dem Spiel aufzuhören, denn das Tor ging wieder auf und sie kam herausgestürmt.

Sie wirkte verwirrt, doch als sie ihm gegenüber stehen blieb, sah sie ihn finster an und knurrte: „Also? Bin ich nun Ich?"

Rosifer hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Wenn ich nach deinem natürlichem Charme gehe, der mir gerade entgegen schlägt, dann ja!"

„Fein!", fauchte sie, sah die anderen hinter ihm an und rief: „Na, zufrieden?" Das allgemeine, zustimmende Gemurmel schien sie zu besänftigen und sie sagte: „Gut, dann können wir wohl weiter machen!"

Rosifer ignorierte den Gedanken, was sie damit meinte und ging in die Scheune. Warum war sie allein herausgekommen? Hatte sie seine Befürchtungen wahr gemacht und Snape etwas angetan?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Druck auf ihren Körper verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen, war ihr nicht schlecht. Sobald sie sicher stand, ließ Draco ihre Hand los und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr. Offenbar konnte man auch apparieren, wenn man sich nur an den Händen hielt! Von wegen, nah beieinander sein! Dem Kerl würde sie was erzählen!

Anjolie sah sich um und als die anderen nicht auftauchen, war ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht an dem Ort befanden, wo sie hätten sein sollen. Allerdings kam sie nicht umhin, Dracos guten Geschmack zu bemerken! Er hatte sie auf eine herrliche Lichtung gebracht, umgeben von großgewachsenen Laubbäumen, unterbrochen von einigen Obstbäumen, die in strahlendem Weiß blühten und in deren Geäst die Vögel vergnügt zwitscherten.

Die Wiese stand in jungem, satten Grün und der gelbe Löwenzahn streckte sich der Sonne entgegen. Anjolie folgte seinem Beispiel und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie genoss die Wärme der Frühlingssonne und wäre am liebsten ewig so stehen geblieben.

Als Draco nach ein paar Minuten noch immer keine Erklärung für ihren kleinen Abstecher lieferte, drehte sie sich um und hielt nach ihm Ausschau. Hier musste es mal ein Haus gegeben haben, von dem allerdings nicht mehr viel übrig war. Denn er saß auf einer Bank, die, umringt von einem Rosengitter, an einer verfallenen, mit Efeu bewachsenen, Steinmauer stand. _Im Sommer, wenn die Rosen blühen, würde es bestimmt traumhaft hier sein! _

Sie beschloss, auf ihn zuzugehen – sowohl körperlich, als auch gesprächsmäßig. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sah Anjolie unablässig an. „Also? Raus damit! Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte sie ihn, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass da was wäre?", fragte er zurück und Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, weil er sie einfach duzte. Aber da sie sich das gleiche Recht herausnahm, überging sie es großzügig.

„Welchen Grund solltest du sonst haben, mich hierher zu bringen. Bestimmt nicht wegen eines lauschigen Stelldicheins!", entgegnete sie und sog den Duft von Flieder ein, der mit einer warmen Brise aus dem Wald kam. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig.

„Du scheinst nicht die geringste Angst zu haben, dass ich dich dem dunklen Lord ausliefere!", stellte Draco nachdenklich fest.

„Sollte ich das denn?", erwiderte sie ruhig und sah ihn wieder an. Er hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und einen Ellbogen über die Rückenlehne gelegt. Der Knöchel des einen Beines ruhte auf dem Knie des anderen und seine freie Hand lag auf seinem Schenkel. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass du dann so lässig dasitzen würdest!"

Darauf erwiderte er nichts und sah über die Lichtung. Anjolie ließ ihn gewähren, schlug die Beine übereinander und besah sich ihre Fingernägel. Als es ihr jedoch zu langweilig wurde, begann sie mit dem Bein zu wippen und Draco zu fixieren. _Würde er vielleicht mal endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken?_

Gerade als sie Luft holte, um ihn auszuquetschen, platzte die Bombe. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und meinem Vater?", fragte er.

„Was?", krächzte Anjolie und starrte ihn entsetzt an. _Ich habe mich wohl verhört!_

Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum und in seinen grauen Augen tobte ein Unwetter. „Er hat sich vollkommen verändert, ist ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden! Hat es was damit zu tun, dass ihr ihn Rosifer nennt?"

„Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass das ausgerechnet an mir liegt?", hakte Anjolie verschnupft nach.

Er sah sie einen Moment ruhig an, bevor er antwortete. „Er scheint dich sehr zu mögen!... Da bist du zwar nicht die einzige, doch er... ich weiß nicht, ihm liegt wirklich etwas daran, dass du das auch erwiderst! Er läuft dir ja regelrecht hinterher und er scherzt mit dir, er... Verdammt, was ist los mit ihm?"

Das musste Anjolie erst mal verdauen. Der Junge konnte doch unmöglich meinen, dass sie etwas mit Rosifer hätte!

„Er hat sich völlig von uns abgewandt!", setzte Draco ruhig fort. „Warum steht er plötzlich auf eurer Seite? Warum bedeutet ihm seine Familie nichts mehr?"

Anjolies Magen verknotete sich. Er stellte da schwierige Fragen, vor allem, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie sie beantworten durfte! Sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass Draco versuchte, alles zu verstehen, doch wie viel konnte sie ihm sagen, ohne Rosifer ernsthaft in Gefahr zu bringen? Es war schon verrückt, darüber nachzudenken, doch Rosifer hatte Draco den Vater und der Frau den Mann genommen und gedachte nicht, an diesem Zustand wieder etwas zu ändern und auch, wenn sie ihn sehr mochte, fiel es ihr doch schwer, das zu akzeptieren und Dracos Niedergeschlagenheit zu ignorieren.

Na ja, letzteres gelang ihr so gut wie gar nicht! Und die Tatsache, dass es sich bei Rosifers Wirtskörper um diesen widerlichen Lucius Malfoy handelte und sie ihn eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, half überhaupt nicht!

„Du hast nicht vor zu antworten?", fragte Draco mitten in ihre Gedankengänge. Wie würde Draco reagieren, wenn sie ihm erzählte, was er wissen wollte? Die meisten Antworten auf seine Fragen würden sehr viel über Rosifer verraten und seine Privatsphäre verletzten!

„Ich denke...", setzte sie an und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „ein, zwei deiner Fragen könnte ich ohne Gefahr beantworten!"

„Gefahr?", lachte er trocken auf. „Für wen?"

„Für Rosifer... deinen Vater! Für meine Freunde, meine Mitstreiter..."

„Was sollte ich denen schon antun können?", schnaubte Draco ungläubig. „Und warum sollte ich meinen Vater gefährden?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob oder wie weit du mit Voldemort zu tun hast und falls es dir entfallen ist, die Antwort auf diese Frage bist du mir noch schuldig!"

„Du hast mir bisher auch noch keine Frage beantwortet! Warum sollte ich damit anfangen?"

„Weil ich aufgrund deiner Antwort entscheide, ob ich dir antworten werde! Und versuch nicht mich zu belügen! Das merke ich!", bluffte sie mit absoluter Sicherheit in der Stimme. Draco sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sie bemühte sich, nichts von ihrer Überzeugung in ihrer Ausstrahlung zu verlieren. Sie hatte als Engel spüren können, ob jemand log, war sich jedoch klar, dass von dieser Fähigkeit genauso wenig übrig geblieben war, wie von ihren Flügeln. Doch das musste sie ihn schließlich nicht wissen lassen!

Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten fieberhaft, während er über seine Entscheidung nachdachte. Anjolie hoffte, er würde sich für die Wahrheit entscheiden und ihre Aussage nicht auf die Probe stellen. Es wäre doch arg peinlich, wenn er ihr eine lange Nase machte, weil er ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war!

„Der dunkle Lord weiß nichts von meinem Tun hier oder vom Verhalten meines Vaters!", ließ Draco endlich erfahren. „Doch sollte er je Verdacht schöpfen, dann wird er nicht zögern, den Rest der Familie zu bestrafen! Ich habe nicht vor, meine Mutter dieser unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen und ich kann ehrlich gesagt auch darauf verzichten, von ihm gefoltert und getötet zu werden!"

Anjolie hätte fast erleichtert aufgeatmet. Seine Stimme klang fest aber resigniert, so als gebe er sich geschlagen, weil er sonst nicht wusste, wie er weiter kommen sollte. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Menschenkenntnis bei ihm nicht völlig versagte und legte sich passende Antworten zurecht.

„Das ist eine gesunde Einstellung!", begann sie und war sich seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst. „Denn wenn du doch den Fehler begehen solltest, Rosifer an ihn zu verraten, dann würde ihm nichts passieren... dein Vater jedoch stirbt auf jeden Fall! Auch wenn Voldemort ihn nicht tötet, Rosifer würde es bestimmt erledigen, allein der Wut auf den Verrat wegen!" Diese versteckte Drohung war zwar nicht nett, doch könnte durchaus helfen, ihn von unüberlegten Handlungen abzuhalten!

„Es gibt keinen Grund, das noch einmal zu betonen! Ich habe es auch so verstanden!", fauchte Draco und Anjolie registrierte zufrieden, dass die Nachricht anscheinend wirklich angekommen war. Sie riss einen Grashalm aus, der zwischen den Brettern der Bank hindurchwuchs und kaute darauf herum, um sich den nächsten Schritt zu überlegen.

„Bekomme ich endlich die Antworten?", knirschte Draco und Anjolie sah ihn genervt an. Sie hatte ihm genug Zeit gelassen! Warum konnte er nicht auch so geduldig sein? Doch in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr weit her war!

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater in der Hölle war?", fragte sie ihn zuerst und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Hm, deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, nicht!" Sie seufzte und machte sich für eine längere Erklärung bereit. „Dein Vater erhielt von Voldemort den Auftrag, mit einem der oberen Dämonen Kontakt aufzunehmen und dazu musste er in die Hölle... Du weißt doch, was die Hölle ist, oder?"

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", fauchte Draco beleidigt.

„Entschuldige! Wollte nur sicher gehen!", verteidigte sie sich. „Also... wo war ich? Ach ja! Dort traf er über Umwege auf Rosifer und der nahm seinen Körper in Besitz und seitdem ist dein Vater nicht mehr dein Vater, sondern Rosifer!" _Im Grunde war es das doch schon! Mehr brauchte sie ihm eigentlich nicht zu sagen!_

„Dann ist Rosifer ein Dämon? Aber wie kann er den Körper meines Vaters in Besitz nehmen?", fragte Draco, der offensichtlich nicht der Meinung war, dass ihre Auskünfte genügten.

„Nein! und Keine Ahnung!", antwortete sie kurzangebunden. _Musst ihm doch nicht alles auf die Nase binden!_

„Was dann?", bohrte Draco und rückte ihr auf den Leib, indem er sich näher zu ihr beugte. Als ob er mir damit mehr Informationen abluchsen könnte!

„Er war mal ein Engel und wenn du mehr darüber wissen willst, dann musst du ihn schon selbst fragen!", entgegnete sie konsequent und rutschte auf das äußerste Ende der Bank zurück.

„Ein Engel?... Wie du?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Ha! Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wir waren uns ungefähr so ähnlich wie Tag und Nacht! Und jetzt hör auf danach zu fragen! Ich sage nichts mehr zu diesem Thema!"

„Du hast versprochen, mir meine Fragen zu beantworten!", begehrte Draco entrüstet auf.

„Ein paar deiner anderen!", stritt Anjolie. „Das Thema Engel ist abgehakt!"

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum er so hinter dir her ist?", fragte er unbeeindruckt weiter und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen.

„Er ist nicht hinter mir her!", knirschte Anjolie. „Wir sind... befreundet! Wir kennen uns schon eine Ewigkeit und außerdem hat er Mist gebaut und versuchte, sich bei mir wieder einzuschmeicheln. Das ist alles!"

„Also habt ihr nicht miteinander ge..."

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn vehement und schüttelte sich. „Bei Gott, nein! Das haben wir nicht und werden wir auch nie! Ich würde nicht mal auf die Idee kommen..." Sie brach ab, weil ihr in dem Moment ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen im Murphy's wieder einfiel, wo sie keineswegs abgeneigt gewesen wäre, ihm etwas näher zu kommen. Aber da wusste sie ja auch noch nichts von alldem! „Vergiss es einfach! Da läuft nichts!", setzte sie nach und sprang auf.

„Wann wird er meinen Vater wieder freilassen?", rief Draco hinter ihr und Anjolie hob hilflos die Arme, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", seufzte sie, ahnte jedoch, dass Rosifer kaum die Absicht hatte, seinen derzeitigen Körper ohne gehörigen Druck wieder aufzugeben. Dazu brachte er zu viele Vorteile mit sich!

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, ihn aus dem Körper herauszuzwingen?", hakte Draco nach und Anjolie fragte sich, ob nicht _er _derjenige war, der hier Gedanken lesen konnte.

Sie drehte sich zum ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir diese Frage beantworte?"

„Es ist nicht sein Körper! Er hat kein Recht, ihn für sich zu beanspruchen!", stellte Draco kalt klar.

„Genauso wenig, wie dein Vater das Recht hat, andere zu quälen, zu töten oder ihnen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen!", entgegnete sie scharf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Rosifer vor hat, doch wenn du es wissen willst, solltest du ihn fragen!", setzte sie etwas ruhiger hinzu.

„Als ob er mir antworten würde!", schnaubte der Blondschopf und schaute wieder über die Wiese. Er hatte sich wieder nach vorn gebeugt und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Knien auf.

„Hast du es denn schon versucht?" Als er keine Antwort gab, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. „Wenn du es nicht versuchst, dann wirst du es auch nicht erfahren! Rosifer ist für gewöhnlich nicht der verschlossene Typ und du könntest durchaus Glück haben!"

„Was ist, wenn er meinen Vater nicht freigibt und irgendwann entschließt abzuhauen? Er würde uns alle in Gefahr bringen!", überlegte Draco leise und Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, er sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als mit ihr. „Es wäre besser, wenn ich einen guten Stand bei Voldemort hätte, dann könnte ich meine Mutter und mich beschützen!"

Dieser Gedankengang gefiel ihr gar nicht! „Und wie gedenkst du das durchzusetzen?"

„Er würde sich bestimmt freuen, seinen verlorenen ‚Gast' wiederzubekommen!", schlug Draco vor und sah ohne jede Emotion zu ihr hoch. Anjolie schluckte krampfhaft. Wie kam sie da wieder raus?

„Und was dann? Er erfährt, dass du die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest, Harry mitzubringen oder herauszubekommen, wo Dumbledore steckt, und beschließt, dich für deine schlechte Wahl zu bestrafen?", warf sie in die Waagschale und hoffte, damit seinen Verstand wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. „Was sollte ihn davon abhalten, deine Mutter dann auch zu bestrafen oder vor deinen Augen zu quälen? Du weißt doch selbst genau, dass Voldemort keine Motivation braucht, um seine Anhänger zu foltern!"

Draco hatte ihr ruhig zugehört und Anjolie begann, ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewundern.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du momentan nur redest, um dein Leben zu retten?", überlegte Draco mit schmalen Augen. „Dich interessiert meine Familie doch gar nicht und mich kannst du nicht mal leiden!"

Anjolie zwang sich, nicht die Augen zu verleiern. „Vergiss nicht, ich gehöre zu den Guten! Da kann ich es unmöglich zulassen, dass Unschuldige verletzt oder gar getötet werden!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, doch er sah nicht mal so aus, als würden ihn ihre Worte erreichen. „Und was dich betrifft: Du warst auch nicht immer ein Charmebolzen!"

Dafür erntete sie von ihm einen missbilligenden Blick. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir einander nicht besser kennen und verstehen lernen könnten!" Missbilligung traf Ungläubigkeit. „Ich bezweifle zwar, dass wir Freunde werden, aber wir können durchaus versuchen, einander zu tolerieren!"

Beim letzten Satz wandte er sich dem Boden zu und sie schwiegen eine Weile. Es wäre eine glatte Lüge zu behaupten, diese Stille würde nicht schlimmer an ihren Nerven zehren, als eine Diskussion mit ihm.

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Draco plötzlich und Anjolie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er dachte tatsächlich darüber nach! „Soll ich warten, bis... Rosifer über unser Schicksal entscheidet?"

„Rosifer ist kein Ungetüm! Er würde euch Voldemort nie ans Messer liefern." Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Mir ist ja klar, dass du es von deiner Familie nicht anders kennst, aber vertrau auf seine gute Ader!"

„Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht! Wie sollte ich ihm vertrauen können?"

„Du könntest dir deiner Sache sicherer sein, wenn du etwas netter zu ihm wärst!" Sein Blick ruckte empört zu ihr hoch.

„Wie bitte?", knirschte Draco.

„Na ja, ihn nicht ständig anzusehen, als wäre er eine Bazille oder ihm nicht nur aus Prinzip zu widersprechen, würde schon helfen, dass er nicht die Lust daran verliert, dir beizustehen! Denn genau das tut er doch! Er kümmert sich nun um dich, obwohl er dich auch gut und gerne wieder bei deiner Mutter hätte abliefern können!" Nach diesem Satz stellte sich ihr die Frage, warum Rosifer das nicht getan hatte! Das hätte die Situation bestimmt um fünfzig Prozent entschärft!

„Das nennst du, mir beistehen?", schnaubte Draco. „Er hat mich doch nur mitgenommen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ich jemandem von meinem Verdacht erzähle!"

„Draco!", seufzte Anjolie. „So kommen wir nicht weiter! Wie willst du denn je verstehen, wenn du in allem nur die schlechte Seite siehst oder, schlimmer noch, suchst! Hast du denn in letzter Zeit versucht, vernünftig mit ihm zu sprechen?"

„Aufgrund der Tatsache, wie er mich behandelte, hielt ich es für angebracht, nicht mehr als nötig mit ihm zu sprechen!", knirschte Draco.

„Oh, und ich bin sicher, dabei warst du ihm gegenüber absolut offen, nett und entgegenkommend!", neckte sie ihn und schaute einer Amsel hinterher, die auf der zerstörten Steinmauer entlang hüpfte.

„Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete er ernst, mit einem Unterton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Sprachlos sah Anjolies zu ihm zurück. Er erwiderte ihren Blick reglos, doch nach einem weiteren Moment, konnte sie ein Glimmen in seinen Augen sehen, der seinen Scherz verriet.

„Du meine Güte! Er hat Humor! Ich fall gleich von der Bank!", scherzte sie und drückte ihre Hand auf die Brust.

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich keinen hätte?", hakte Draco nach und das Glimmen war sofort verschwunden. „Bestimmt dieser widerliche Potter, mit seinem trotteligen Wiesel-Freund und diesem Schlammblut!"

Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das war jetzt nicht besonders nett!", knirschte sie und bemühte sich, ihm nicht ihre eigentliche, wesentlich heftigere, Antwort an den Kopf zu knallen. Um ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten, suchte sie die Mauer wieder nach der Amsel ab.

„Nett sein, gehört nicht zu meinen Charaktereigenschaften!", eiste er ihr entgegen. _Ach wirklich? Wäre mir nie aufgefallen! _„Mir wurde beigebracht, kühl und distanziert aufzutreten!"

„Warum? Um das aristokratische Erscheinungsbild der Malfoys zu wahren? Nicht gerade herzerwärmend und bei den meisten Menschen kommt es sehr schlecht an! Vor allem, wenn man noch eine gute Portion Arroganz an den Tag legt! Wie willst du da je Freunde gewinnen?" Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren, erwiderte ihn jedoch nicht.

„Ich habe Freunde!", fauchte er. „Außerdem behandle ich meine Freunde bzw. potentielle Freunde nicht so! Und die anderen?... Manchmal ist es besser, die von sich fernzuhalten! Und meistens ist es viel sicherer, gehasst zu werden!"

Anjolie runzelte die Stirn und suchte seinen Blick. „Wie kann es denn sicherer sein, gehasst zu werden?", fragte sie ungläubig. _Das ist doch hirnrissig!_

„Es schützt vor Verletzungen und zwar nicht nur dich, sondern auch deine Familie! Liebe kann als Schwäche gewertet werden und Schwäche wird erbarmungslos ausgenutzt und bestraft!"

Anjolie verspürte den Drang, die Augen zu verleiern. „Welch große Weisheit dir da beigebracht wurde!", schnaubte sie. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass dir deine Eltern oder dein LEHRER..." In das letzte Wort legte sie soviel Verachtung, wie sie konnte. „...ebenfalls sagten, dass die Liebe einen Menschen auch stärken kann!"

„Wenn Madam mir richtig zugehört hätte, dann wäre ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass ich sagte: Liebe kann als Schwäche gewertet werden! Meine Eltern haben mich nicht zu einem Eisklotz erzogen! Aber deswegen muss ich ja nicht gleich jeden, mit dem ich es zu tun habe, mit Liebe überschütten!"

„Oh, entschuldige!", schnappte Anjolie. „Kein Grund gleich sarkastisch zu werden!"

„Wer ist denn hier persönlich geworden?", fauchte Draco.

„Na ich nicht!", stritt Anjolie prompt ab.

„Eben wohl! Du hast nicht nur meine Eltern, sondern auch Snape angegriffen!"

„Na, wenn die dir so etwas beibringen, wie: ‚Bring einen Menschen dazu, dich zuhassen, um dich und andere zu schützen!", dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen einen Vogel zu zeigen!", schnaubte Anjolie störrisch.

„Das hat aber schon oft genug geholfen und letztendlich kann es denjenigen, der dich dann hasst, auch schützen!", verteidigte Draco sein Wissen.

„Wie soll denn das..." Anjolie stoppte mitten im Satz und vergaß, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Plötzlich war es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Das erklärte alles! Nicht gerade die Idiotie dessen, doch...

„Was für ein absoluter Trottel!", entschlüpfte es ihr kraftlos.

„Langsam reicht's aber! Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich oder meine Eltern so beleidigen zu lassen!", sprang Draco auf.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, bis ihr dämmerte, dass er ihre Worte auf sich münzte. „Reg dich ab! Euch meine ich doch gar nicht!", entgegnete sie leise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er das getan hatte! Sie so zu verletzen und das für eine blöde Theorie, die vollkommen versagt hatte!

„Alles... okay?", fragte Draco unsicher und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Wir sollten langsam zu den anderen zurück!", murmelte sie nur und stand ebenfalls auf. Ihre Erkenntnis musste sie erst einmal verdauen!

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das will!", entgegnete Draco und sie sah ihn erschöpft an. „Sie werden mich in der Luft zerreißen, bevor ich auch nur die Chance habe, eine Ausrede zu erfinden!"

„Das überlass ruhig mir!", entgegnete sie zuversichtlich und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Nach einem weiteren Moment Nachdenken, ergriff er sie fest und disapparierte sofort. Bevor Anjolie auch nur blinzelten konnte, erreichten sie den vereinbarten Treffpunkt, was sie an der aufgebrachten Menschenmenge erkannte.

„Du kannst _wirklich_ gut apparieren!", lobte sie Draco, da sie auch diesmal keine Übelkeit verspürte und sich irgendwie vom Knoten in ihrem Magen ablenken wollten, den das plötzliche Verstehen zurückgelassen hatte.

„Natürlich!", antwortete er in seinem üblichen arroganten Tonfall und sie musste schmunzeln.

„Was für ein bescheidenes Kerlchen!", säuselte sie, musste jedoch auf seine Antwort verzichten, da Hermine sie in diesem Moment entdeckte.

„Da sind sie!", rief sie und ungefähr zwanzig Leute kamen schlagartig auf sie zugestürmt.

„Wow, das jagt sogar mir Angst ein!", entfuhr es Anjolie und sie musste an sich halten, um nicht zurückzuweichen. Auch Draco blieb an ihrer Seite und Anjolie musste die Aussage von Ginny dementieren, dass alle Slytherins Feiglinge sind. Das stimmte offensichtlich nicht, auch wenn sie ihn hart schlucken sehen konnte, als sie zu ihm schielte.

Anjolie blinzelte überrascht, als sie zwischen den Entgegenkommenden eine vertraute schwarze Gestalt sah. _Was sucht der den hier?_ Diese Frage hakte sie jedoch sofort als blödsinnig ab, als ihr wieder einfiel, was sie gerade erst erkannt hatte. Man musste ihm von ihrem Verschwinden berichtet haben und wenn der Blitzgedanke vorhin wirklich stimmte, dann war er natürlich da!

Sie schreckte auf, als die ersten Ankömmlinge Draco den Zauberstab unter die Nase hielten und ihn anschrieen. „Hey!", fuhr sie dazwischen und baute sich zwischen ihnen und Draco auf. „Nun kommt mal wieder runter! Er hat nichts getan!"

„Woher sollen wir wissen, ob das stimmt?", fragte Ron. „Sie könnte unter dem Imperius stehen!" Anjolie brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, was Ron da gerade behauptet hatte. Sie kannte sich mit den Flüchen der Menschen nicht gut aus, doch von dem hatte sie schon gehört! „Du spinnst wohl!", herrschte sie ihn an. „Ich bin ganz ich selbst!"

„Und das sollen wir einfach so glauben?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ja!", rief sie entrüstet.

„Wie sollen wir da sicher gehen?", fragte Hermine leise, aber Anjolie hörte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht...", setzte Ginny stirnrunzelnd an, doch Harry unterbrach sie „Rosifer ist nicht da, aber vielleicht könnte... Professor Snape erkennen, ob sie auch wirklich aus eigenem Impuls handelt!" _Der ist doch vollkommen durchgeknallt!_

„Woher soll er denn wissen, wie ich wirklich handle?", fauchte Anjolie. „Woher soll er wissen, was ich denke – was ich fühle? Er weiß nichts über mich!" Sie redete sich in Rage und konnte die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen, ob ihre Vermutung nun zutraf oder nicht. „Aber wie ihr wollt! Soll er doch sein Glück versuchen!"

Sie stieß den überraschten Arthur Weasley, der gerade die Jugendlichen beruhigen wollte, zur Seite und sah Ron und Harry sauer an. Auch Hermine und die unschuldige Ginny bekamen ihr Fett weg. Anjolie steuerte genau auf Severus zu, der sie aus großen schwarzen Augen näher kommen sah.

„Also Severus!", spie sie aus, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich bin gespannt, was du herausfindest!"

„Das wird nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Anjolie packte mit beiden Händen seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie wünschte sich, wieder ein Engel zu sein und somit stärker, damit sie ihn jetzt nicht unter Einsatz aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte fortschleifen musste! Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, was für ein seltsames Bild sie beide geben mussten und sah sich orientierend um.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Art Gutshof und Anjolie steuerte eine große Scheune an, um wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre zu haben. „Was soll das...", versuchte Severus zu protestieren und stemmte sich gegen ihren Griff.

„Klappe!", schnauzte sie ihn an und zerrte hartnäckig an ihm. Sie würde keinen Widerspruch mehr dulden. Sollte er doch versuchen, irgendeinen Fluch an ihr zu entdecken, aber sie würde hier und jetzt auf jeden Fall eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erhalten und wenn sie diese mit Gewalt aus ihm herausholen musste!

Sie schubste Severus durch das Tor und bevor sie es verschloss, brüllte sie den verwirrten Zuschauern noch ein „Und solange lasst ihr die Pfoten von Draco!" hinüber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus stand die Hitze im Gesicht und seinem Gefühl nach, musste er puterrot sein. Sie hatte ihn wie einen verzogenen Bengel über den Hof gezerrt! _Wahrscheinlich kannst du noch froh sein, dass sie dich nicht am Ohr gepackt hat!_

Er stand vor der Wand, zu der sie ihn gestoßen hatte, die Arme an den Seiten, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie war wütend! Jede Zelle ihres Körper strömte das aus, doch seine Wut stand der ihren in nichts nach!

Wie konnte sie glauben, ihn so behandeln zu dürfen? Er hatte ihr keinen Grund gegeben, ihn so anzugreifen, war nur wieder erleichtert gewesen, sie unversehrt wiederzusehen! _Er_ hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, dass sie sie selbst war! Dafür war sie zu leidenschaftlich zwischen die Kontrahenten gegangen!

Potter hatte ihn da mit hineingezogen! Warum also griff Anjolie _ihn_ an und nicht den wahren Schuldigen? Was hatte er ihrer Meinung nach getan, um das zu verdienen?

„Warum so still?", fauchte sie plötzlich hinter ihm, doch Severus drehte sich nicht um. Er würde jede Beherrschung verlieren, wenn er sie jetzt sah! „Normalerweise versprühst du doch so gern dein Gift! Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass du so demütig gehorchst!"

Gehorchen? Sie unterschätzte eindeutig die Gefährlichkeit seiner Stimmung! „Was willst du?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Antworten!", knurrte sie und kam um ihn herum. „Mir kam da etwas zu Ohren, das seltsame Schlussfolgerungen in mir hervorrief und ich will wissen, ob sie stimmen oder ob ich langsam den Verstand verliere!"

„Ich würde auf Letzteres tippen!", zischte Severus, noch wütender, weil sie ihn nur wegen ‚Schlussfolgerungen' so unmöglich behandelte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, sah an ihr vorbei und fixierte ein paar Strohballen, die im Gatter aufgebahrt waren. Die Wut brannte so sehr in seinen Adern, dass er sich wunderte, warum das Stroh durch seinen Blick nicht in Flammen aufging.

Doch noch mehr wunderte ihn, was in der halben Stunde ihres Verschwindens geschehen war, um sie in eine solche Stimmung zu versetzen. Ihr Wunsch beschwor eine unerträgliche Unruhe in ihm herauf!

„Sieh mich, verdammt noch mal, an!", schrie sie ihn an und Severus wandte sich ihr langsam und gefasst zu, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung sie noch mehr in Rage versetzte und Schadenfreude machte sich in ihm breit. Sollte sie doch ihre Fassung verlieren!

Sie stand vor ihm, ihre Augen tasteten unruhig sein Gesicht ab und in Severus verkrampfte sich alles, weil er in ihrem Blick so viel Verletzlichkeit entdeckte, auch wenn sie versuchte, diese zu verstecken. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast?", flüsterte sie plötzlich und gerade dieses Flüstern stach ihm mitten ins Herz. Severus wünschte sich, sie hätte die Worte, wie eben noch, geschrieen, dann wären sie bei weitem weniger wirkungsvoll gewesen!

„So kalt! Bösartig! Du hast mir kaum Gelegenheit gelassen, mich von meinem letzten Erlebnis zu erholen!" Severus wusste, er sollte etwas erwidern, um seinen Stolz zu bewahren, doch er fand keine geeigneten Worte, um sich zu verteidigen, da er doch selbst ihrer Meinung war!

„Doch ich muss dir gratulieren!", lachte sie trocken auf. „Du hast mich erfolgreich aus meinem Dornröschenschlaf geweckt!" Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher und als sie weitersprach, konnte er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, was ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste. "Ich will nur eines wissen und bitte dich lediglich darum, die Wahrheit zu sagen! WARUM?"

Allein dieses kleine Wort löste das Chaos in ihm aus! Er hatte sich geschworen, ihr fern zu bleiben, um seinen Verstand und noch einen kleinen Teil seiner Würde zu behalten. Doch hier bekam er die Möglichkeit, seine Schuld bei ihr wieder gutzumachen!

Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Was sollte er aufgeben? Seinen Stolz oder ihren Frieden? Denn wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, dann gab er zu, versagt zu haben! Sie allerdings konnte... ja was? Sicher sein, dass er sie nicht verachtete und zu ihm zurück kommen? Sollte es so einfach sein? Aber sie war keine unkomplizierte Frau! Das hatte sie, erst recht seitdem sie ein Mensch war, regelmäßig unter Beweis gestellt!

„Severus!", drängte sie ungeduldig und er entschied sich, seine eigenen Belange außen vor zu lassen und ihr zu geben, worum sie bat! Er war es auch sich selbst schuldig!

Sie ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen, ihre blaugefransten Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und ein paar störten in ihren Augen. Als sie diese mit einem ungeduldigen Pusten nicht wegbekam, folgte er seinem Impuls und strich sie sanft zur Seite. Sie ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen.

„Ich musste dich doch irgendwie schützen!", begann er, sein Handeln zu verteidigen und ihre Augen wurden kugelrund. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob es wegen der Worte oder seiner Berührung war. „Du warst schon wieder so voller Tatendrang! Ohne Rücksicht auf dich selbst, hättest dich gegen alles und jeden gestellt, um deine Meinung zu vertreten!" Eigentlich hatte er sagen wollen, dass er sie davon abhalten wollte, für ihn einzutreten, doch das brachte er nicht über sich.

„Du hattest noch immer nicht begriffen, wie verletzlich du nun warst und ich glaube fast, dass du es auch bis jetzt noch nicht weißt!" Sie schnaubte verächtlich und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ich wollte, dass du in dein Kloster zurück gehst und dort sicher versteckt bleibst, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, verletzt zu werden!", beendete er seine Beichte.

Anjolie drehte sich ruckartig von ihm weg und ging an der Wand entlang. Bevor sie mit geballten Fäusten stehen blieb, trat sie heftig gegen einen Holzeimer, der gegen die Wand knallte und zerbrochen am Boden liegen blieb. Severus hatte sie fragen wollen, was sie nun dachte, doch angesichts dieser Reaktion ließ er es lieber!

„Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass du schon allein im Ansatz versagt hast!", stellte sie ruhig fest und Severus' Schultern sackten herab. „Denn anstatt mich vor Schmerzen zu schützen, warst du selbst derjenige, der mich am meisten verletzt hat!"

Severus riss den Blick von ihrem Rücken los. Er sah zur Tür und fragte sich, ob es ihr auffallen würde, wenn er ging. Er wollte das nicht hören! Doch ehe er sich selbst Feigling schimpfen konnte, schoss Anjolie herum und zerstörte jegliche Illusion einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl hast mich bis ins Mark getroffen!", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Egal wem ich vielleicht in die Hände gefallen wäre, ja selbst Voldemort, hätte mich nicht so tief verletzen können, wie du! Denn du bist der einzige, den ich liebe und der mir das Herz so aus der Brust reißen kann!" Severus schrumpfte mit jedem Wort. Sie hatte so recht! Er hatte es sich schon hundert Mal gesagt, doch es schmerzte trotzdem, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

Sie stand jetzt wieder vor ihm und atmete tief durch. Es klang noch immer zittrig und da sie die ganze Zeit auf den Boden zwischen sich starrte, nahm Severus an, dass sie um Fassung rang. „Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mehr schmerzt: Die Tatsache, dass du unsere Liebe so leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt hast oder dass du mir nicht genug vertraust, um sicher zu sein, dass ich mein menschliches Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel setze!", flüsterte sie.

Severus wollte aufbegehren, dass er ihre Handlungen nie als unnötig angesehen hatte, sondern dass es ihre ‚guten Gründe' gewesen waren, die ihn um ihr Leben fürchten ließen. Doch sie nahm ihm die Chance, Einspruch zu erheben. „Gott, ich bin so sauer auf dich!", fauchte sie ihn an und schlug mit beiden Fäusten gegen seine Brust, so dass er taumelte. Doch er ließ es geschehen.

„Bist du vielleicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, mit mir zu reden und deine Befürchtungen offen auf den Tisch zu legen?" _Was hätte das schon geholfen?_ „Oh, nein! Du spielst lieber den stolzen, kühlen Slytherin, versteckst deine Gefühle und triffst _meine _Entscheidungen!"

Er blinzelte verwirrt. Woher wollte sie die Art der Slytherins kennen und was sollte das mit seiner Wahl zu tun haben? „Ich sage dir was, Giftmischer!", zischte sie jetzt und stach mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seine Brust. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Kein Grund persönlich zu werden! _„Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen allein! Sollten sie nun mein Leben oder meinen Tod betreffen! Wage es nie wieder, etwas über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden oder ich schwöre dir, ich reiß dir den..."

„Sei endlich mal still!", fauchte Severus und packte die überraschte Anjolie an den Oberarmen. „Meine Art und Weise war vielleicht sehr schlecht gewählt, doch du warst doch gar nicht in der Lage eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen! Und falls es noch nicht bis zu dir durchgedrungen ist: Du bist eine verdammt sture Frau, die auch mit vernünftigen Argumenten nicht zu beeindrucken ist! Ich bezweifle, dass ich auch nur ein Wort gefunden hätte, um dich, wobei auch immer, aufzuhalten!"

Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, dass er mit den letzten Worten immer lauter geworden war! Egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte gegen ihre penetrante Art auf seinen Nerven herumzuhacken einfach keine Chance! _Und sie behauptet, ich wäre ein typischer Slytherin!_

„Oh, du machst es dir ja sehr einfach!", entgegnete sie ebenso laut. „Und außerdem bin ich nicht stur! Eure Argumente sind eben meistens äußerst fadenscheinig und haben nichts mit deiner heißgeliebten Vernunft zu tun!" Während ihrer Verteidigung versuchte sie, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Severus gab nicht nach. _Ihre Menschlichkeit hat also doch einen Vorteil! _Er wollte den Kontakt jetzt nicht unterbrechen!

„Das ist wohl eher Ansichtssache! Vor allem, wenn die Person, die man zu überzeugen versucht, nur das hört, was sie hören will!", konterte Severus und fesselte ihren Blick. Ihre grünen Augen waren jetzt viel ruhiger als vorhin!

„Würdest du mich liebenswürdiger Weise loslassen?", knurrte sie. „Und was soll dieser Blick? Ich bin im Moment viel zu sauer, als dass ich darauf anspringen würde!" Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. _Dass ich in ihrer Nähe aber auch immer den Drang dazu verspüre!_ Doch die Tatsache, dass sie auf seinen Blick reagierte, obwohl sie das abstritt, verpasste ihm ein Hochgefühl! Auch klang sie nicht so sauer, wie sie behauptete zu sein! Und trotzdem ließ er sie letztendlich los. Er hatte kein Recht, sie gewaltsam festzuhalten! Er wollte, dass sie sich freiwillig entschied!

Sie trat sofort zwei Schritte zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass so ein intelligenter Mann so dumm sein kann!" Damit drehte sie sich um und lief zum Ausgang.

Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah ihr hinterher. Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Seinen Blick oder spielte sie wieder auf sein Handeln an? Glaubte sie, er mache sich falsche Hoffnungen und sie wollte ihn so auf den Boden zurück holen? Oder hatte sie ihn lediglich noch einmal auf den Grund ihres Gespräches hinweisen wollen? Warum ging sie? Hatte er sie jetzt ganz verloren?

Sie stieß das Scheunentor auf, blieb dann aber mitten im Tor stehen, die Flügel mit beiden Händen festhaltend. Was jetzt? Hatte sie noch mehr gefunden, das sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte? Ruckartig trat sie wieder zurück, schloss das Tor mit einem lauten Rumsen und kam mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm zurück.

Er wappnete sich gegen das Schlimmste. Doch als sie bei ihm ankam, packte sie mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und er schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und warf sich gegen ihn, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Gemeinsam taumelten sie gegen die Wand, wobei sie gegen ein paar leere Fässer stießen und sie mit lautem Poltern umrammten. Doch sie störten sich nicht daran!

Anjolie legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn. Als sie dann auch noch begann, ein Bein an seiner Seite zu reiben, begriff Severus endlich, was hier geschah. Seine anfängliche Anspannung fiel schnell von ihm ab und eine wilde Freude durchfuhr ihn.

Er ließ sich nur zu gern auf den Kuss ein, der schon etwas Verzweifeltes hatte. Doch den Eindruck verdrängte er, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und gab Anjolies drängender Zunge nach, was ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Leidenschaftlich erforschten sie gegenseitig ihre Münder und als sie noch begann, mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren, schnurrte Severus schon fast.

Doch urplötzlich löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihn mit einem flammenden Blick an. Dann schloss sie die Augen und flüsterte ein fassungsloses: „Scheiße!" Sie stieß sich von ihm ab und Severus gab verdattert frei. Was war denn jetzt wieder in sie gefahren? Würde er sie je verstehen?

Er war froh, sich an der Wand anlehnen zu können, weil seine weichen Knie ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe momentan schlecht nachkommen würden. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen sah er ihr hinterher und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das Tor aufstieß und ohne einen weiteren Blick nach draußen verschwand. _Was bedeutet das nun?_ Bestand noch eine Hoffnung für sie beide oder war das vielleicht sogar ein Abschiedskuss gewesen?

Leider kam er nicht dazu, das Geschehene weiter zu analysieren, denn in dem Moment kam Rosifer durchs Tor und sagte mit einem Lächeln, das Severus ein genervtes Stöhnen entlockte: „Oh, gut! Du bist in Ordnung!" Severus hätte sich das gern etwas genauer definieren lassen!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nun, nach einigem Bitten, Betteln und Drohen von Anjolie habe ich mich überzeugen lassen, ihr doch etwas mehr Nähe zu gewähren – auch wenn sie das Ganze etwas zu ungebührlich ausdehnte! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht ganz so böse darüber! ;-) Wenn ja, dann sagt es mir doch per Review! -g-

VLG Rosifer


	17. Drachenflüstern

Hier zur Abwechslung mal ein kurzes Kapitel, was ihr mir hoffentlich nicht übel nehmt!

Danke für eure Reviews und eure Geduld mit mir!

**An Torence**: Hihi! Ich liebe es, meine Leser durcheinander zu bringen! Was deine Hoffnung betrifft, kann ich dich beruhigen! Die beiden sind ja kaum zu bremsen! Von Severus hätte ich das allerdings nicht erwartet! -ts-

_Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren und das Universum darum gehören JKR... bis auf meine Anjolie und Rosifer, der Paul Doherty gehört! _

16. Kapitel – **Drachenflüstern**

Das Feuer flackerte hoch und das Knistern des Holzes schwoll ab und an zu einem protestierenden Knacken an, doch das störte die fröhliche Gesellschaft darum herum nicht. Auch Ginny nicht.

Sie hatten sich bei einem Lagerfeuer versammelt, grillten Essen an Stöcken, unterhielten sich ausgelassen, lachten und neckten einander. Ginny jedoch konnte nicht aufhören zu Anjolie hinüber zu sehen. Sie saß zwischen ihrem Vater und Bruder Charlie und unterhielt sich prächtig. Und währenddessen wurmte es Ginny unheimlich, dass Anjolie es den ganzen Tag nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, ihnen zu erzählen, was nun mit Draco und ihr los gewesen war.

Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der zwischen zwei hübschen rumänischen Drachenbetreuerinnen saß und hemmungslos mit ihnen flirtete. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie nun erstaunt oder wütend sein sollte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so offen und nett gesehen, mal davon abgesehen, dass er seine Nettigkeiten streng auf alle anderen nur nicht auf ihre Familie und Freunde beschränkte. Andererseits vergnügte er sich hier, als hätte er Anjolie heute Morgen nicht entführt und ein Recht darauf, die Gastfreundschaft der Rumänen zu genießen!

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und ging auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers. Dort zwängte sie sich zwischen ihren Vater und Anjolie – mit erheblichem Protest der beiden, da Ginny sie so fast von den Holzstämmen schubste – und nahm ihr Ziel ins Visier. Anjolie blinzelte sie überrascht an und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Ginny mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Du hast nicht zufällig vor, uns endlich zu erzählen, was heute Morgen los gewesen war?", platzte sie heraus und Anjolie sah um Ginny herum ihren Vater an.

„Die Direktheit hat sie wohl von Ihnen geerbt!", stellte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest und der Angesprochene lachte auf. Anscheinend duzten sie sich mittlerweile und Ginny sah verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her. „Könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, wo hier die Poente ist?", schnaubte sie erbost. Die ganze Zeit war Anjolie mit ihnen, Charlie und, nicht zu vergessen, dem Slytherin zusammen gewesen und hatte kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten und jetzt lenkte sie schon wieder ab!

„Ganz einfach! Bevor du so sanft zwischen uns gerückt bis, hatte dein Vater gerade hartnäckig versucht, Näheres zu meinem und Dracos Verschwinden zu erfahren.", erklärte Anjolie ruhig.

„Du solltest nicht vergessen, die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass meine Versuche dahingehend ergebnislos verliefen!", bemerkte ihr Vater von der anderen Seite.

„Warum beschützt du ihn so sehr? Du hast uns zuerst gekannt! Wir sind deine Freunde und er der Feind!", brauste Ginny auf.

Anjolie hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Zuerst einmal: Draco ist nicht der Feind!" Sie legte Ginny den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, als diese schon wieder protestierend Luft holte. Das konnte Anjolie doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen? „Ginny, er mag auf euch immer arrogant, gefährlich und extrem verzogen wirken und glaub mir, das ist er auch! Ich selbst habe ihn lange Zeit gemieden, um zu verhindern, dass ich ihm irgendwann mal aus Versehen den Hals umdrehe! Aber heute Morgen habe ich auch eine andere Seite von ihm kennengelernt und ich erzähle euch deswegen nichts, weil es eine private Sache zwischen ihm und seinem Vater... oder besser gesagt Rosifer ist!"

Ginny sah Anjolie ungläubig an. Sie konnte das Gehörte kaum glauben. Draco soll auch eine andere Seite haben? Eine bessere? Obwohl... wie sie vorhin bereits festgestellt hatte, konnte er zu anderen tatsächlich nett sein!

Sie starrte vor sich hin und war immer noch sauer, dass Anjolie Draco einfach so vertraute und es für nötig hielt, ihn vor ihnen zu schützen. Doch sie kannte Anjolie und bisher hatten sie sich immer auf ihre Menschenkenntnis verlassen können!

„Wenn es ein Problem zwischen ihm und Rosifer ist, warum hat er dann dich mitgenommen?", fragte Ginny sobald ihr diese Unlogik klar wurde.

„Er dachte, ich hätte was mit Rosifer und wüsste daher mehr als andere über ihn!", erklärte Anjolie lapidar. Ginny klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Japp, so habe ich auch aus der Wäsche geschaut!"

„Du sollst was mit Rosifer haben? Wie kommt er denn auf die Idee?", prustete Ginny.

„Kann ich dir auch nicht sagen!", zuckte Anjolie die Schultern.

„Hier! Wird Zeit, dass du auch mal mit uns anstößt!", unterbrach Charlie das Gespräch und hielt Anjolie ein Glas mit dem starken weißdurchsichtigen rumänischen Gesöff namens Drachenfeuer an, dass bereits Ginnys Vater und selbst einige Rumänen zum verkrampften Husten gebracht hatte.

„Uh, bist du sicher, dass ich das trinken sollte?", fragte Anjolie skeptisch. „Ich meine, Severus hat mir mal Feuerwhisky zu trinken gegeben und ich habe fast meine Lunge ausgespuckt, um es nett auszudrücken!"

„Da hätten wir den Grund, wie er sie herumgekriegt hat!", wieherte Ron auf der anderen Seite des Feuers und stieß Harry lachend den Ellbogen in die Seite. Der jedoch schielte nur vorsichtig zu Anjolie hinüber und Ginny konnte das vollkommen nachvollziehen! Nicht nur, dass Ron Anjolie damit beleidigte – und Ginny würde ihm dafür noch eins überrüffeln – nein, seit ihrem seltsamen Auftritt mit Snape heute Morgen waren sie sich nicht so sicher, wie es zwischen den beiden aussah.

Es war sicherlich nicht notwendig zu erwähnen, dass Anjolie auch darüber nichts erzählt hatte! Im Gegenteil! Seit sie aus der Scheune herausgestürmt war, hatte sie so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen! _Sie wird sich doch wohl nicht mit ihm versöhnen, so wie er sie behandelt hatte?_, fragte sich Ginny aufs neue und sah Anjolie an.

Die warf Ron gerade einen bösen Blick zu und kippte den Inhalt des Glases runter... oder versuchte es zumindest. Allein schon, als sie das Glas unter die Nase hielt, verhaspelte sie sich, schaffte es doch irgendwie, das Zeug in den Mund zu kippen, verschluckte sich und hustete, was das Zeug hielt.

„Man mag es... kaum glauben... aber das Zeug ist... noch schlimmer als Feuerwhisky!", würgte sie zwischen Husten hervor und Ginny erbarmte sich und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Allerdings bat Anjolie schnell um Erbarmen. Anscheinend hatte Ginny zuviel Kraft eingesetzt, was sie jedoch nicht nachvollziehen konnte. So fest war es auch nicht gewesen!

„Der Trick ist", erklärte Charlie, der das Zeug anscheinend wirklich gut vertrug. „Du musst es in einem Zug kippen und ja nicht zu lange im Mund lassen!" _Warte! Wo habe ich das schon mal gehört? Ach ja! Severus! Harte Kerle und ihre Ratschläge!_

„Sei so gut und spar dir das!", schimpfte Anjolie. „Aber du solltest beim nächsten Mal nicht vergessen, noch einen kleinen Tipp hinzuzufügen!" Charlie sah sie fragend an. „Auf keinen Fall den Geruch mit voller Brise einziehen! Das verätzt einem die Nasenwände!" Charlie grinste, doch Anjolie schien wieder etwas neues Interessantes gefunden zu haben.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, als Anjolie eingehend Charlies Schoß begutachtete. Was wird denn das jetzt? „Mann, der ist ja groß!", hauchte Anjolie und Ginny klappte erneut die Kinnlade herunter. _Was?_ „So einen Großen habe ich ja noch nie gesehen! Darf ich ihn mal anfassen?", setzte Anjolie schonungslos ihre Erkundung fort.

Bevor Ginny auch nur dazu kam, ein Wort von sich zu geben, hatte Charlie bereits zugestimmt und Anjolies Hand wanderte zielstrebig in Richtung seines Schoßes. Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr Vater nichts dazu sagte und wie kam Anjolie überhaupt dazu, hier vor aller Augen...

Ihr Entsetzten löste sich sofort in Luft auf, als Anjolie ihre Hand zurückzog und sich lediglich Charlies Zauberstab darin befand. „Oh, diese Frau!", stieß Ginny aus und sah zu Harry und Ron, die schief grinsten. Sie hatten mit genauso ungläubiger Faszination zugeschaut.

„Was?", fragte Anjolie und sah sie unschuldig an. „Der ist wirklich größer als alle, die ich bisher gesehen habe!"

„Na, wenn du meinst!", erwiderte Ginny nur und sah ihren Vater an, der darauf aber auch nur ein Schulterzucken hatte.

„Willst du es noch mal probieren?", bot Charlie ihr noch ein Glas des Fusels an, während Anjolie den Zauberstab begutachtete und zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Nein, danke! Ich behalte lieber den Rest meiner intakten Speiseröhre!", lehnte Anjolie angewidert ab und der Zauberstab zeigte auf ihn, was er sicherheitshalber mit einer schnellen Handbewegung korrigierte.

„Ist auch besser so! Sie will wahrscheinlich verhindern, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit 'nem Kater oder schlimmer noch, noch mal ungewollt neben 'nem fremden Mann aufwacht!", raunte Ron, jedoch noch immer laut genug, dass sie es auch verstehen konnten.

„Jetzt reicht's aber!", fauchte Anjolie und sprang auf. Sie hatte anscheinend noch mehr auf den Lippen, doch aus dem Zauberstab, den sie fest in der Hand hielt, stoben im selben Moment Funken und ihr blieb ihre restliche Bemerkung im Halse stecken.

Entgeistert starrte Ginny genauso wie Anjolie und alle anderen auf den Zauberstab, der nun wieder absolut harmlos in Anjolies Hand ruhte. Die Stille um sie herum war geradezu greifbar.

Anjolie drehte sich langsam zu Charlie um und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab mit spitzen Fingern zurück. „Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hexe bist?", fragte Charlie ohne Umschweife.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete Anjolie bestimmt. „Ich bin ein reiner... Muggle!" Sie drehte sich um und kletterte über den Holzstamm auf die Außenseite des Kreises. „Ich... sollte wohl einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen!", sagte Anjolie mehr zu sich selbst und lief einfach drauf los.

„Das war ja seltsam!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Vielleicht auch nicht!", widersprach Harry und Ginny sah ihren Freund neugierig an.

„Was meinst du, Harry?", hakte Ginnys Vater nach.

„Rhiannon hat so etwas angedeutet, als wir in der Anderswelt waren. Nur mischte Arawn sich ein, bevor sie sich deutlicher ausdrücken konnte!"

„Und was genau _hat_ sie angedeutet?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig und beugte sich etwas vor, damit ihr ja nichts entging.

„Sie sagte was von enormer Ausstrahlung und ich bin sicher, sie wollte auch auf Magie hinaus, doch wie gesagt, Arawn hat sie leider unterbrochen!"

„Also wissen wir wieder nichts!", murmelte Ginny enttäuscht. Konnte es sein, dass Anjolie doch nicht so wehrlos war, wie sie die ganze Zeit befürchtete?

„Ich wollte euch ja nur mitteilen, dass es über Anjolie anscheinend mehr zu wissen gibt, als wir angenommen hatten!", verteidigte sich Harry verschnupft und Ginny sah ihn verdattert an.

„Ach, Harry!", schimpfte Ginny. „Das war doch nicht als Anklage gemeint!" Er sah sie wenig überzeugt an und Ginny genervt sprang auf. _Das ist mir jetzt zu dumm!_ „Jemand sollte ihr hinterher gehen!", stellte sie fest und sah auf die Stelle, wo Anjolie gerade eben verschwunden war. Entschlossen kletterte auch sie über den Holzstamm und ging bereits los, als Harry und Charlie riefen, sie kämen auch mit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anjolie stolperte mehr schlecht als recht durch den dunklen Wald. Es waren zwar auf größere Entfernungen Lampen angebracht, da sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Drachenflieger-Unterkünften befand, doch die hellten die Umgebung kaum auf.

Also ging sie langsamer, um nicht über eine hervorstehende Wurzel oder ähnliches zu fallen und sich den Hals zu brechen. In ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung war so etwas geradezu vorprogrammiert! Das fehlte ihr heute gerade noch!

Als würde die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder getrunken hatte und eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie auch als Mensch keinen Alkohol vertrug, nicht genügen. Nein, ihr schwirrte auch noch der Kopf vom eben Erlebten. Und dabei verstörten sie nicht die Funken, die der Zauberstab abgegeben hatte! Darauf bildete sie sich nichts ein. In diesen Stäben war verdammt viel Magie und lediglich ihre Emotion bildete den Katalysator für diese Reaktion.

Das Gefühl selbst, das die Funken hatte austreten lassen, war es, was sie so durcheinander brachte! Warum hatte sie mit einer solchen Intensität auf Rons Worte reagiert? _Musst du dich das wirklich fragen?_ Es war nicht die Behauptung gewesen, dass sie sich unter Alkoholeinfluss unberechenbar verhielt – das war schließlich ein Fakt! Aber die Andeutung, Severus wäre so ein mieser Kerl und hätte ihre Situation schamlos ausgenutzt, hatte sie fuchsteufelswild werden lassen. War er es doch gewesen, der sie damals abgewiesen und so vor sich selbst gerettet hatte! Wie er es immer tat!

Anjolie durchströmte ein warmes Gefühl. Ja, er hatte sie stets schützen wollen und musste dabei sehr geduldig und ebenso hartnäckig sein, denn es war nicht gerade einfach sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, wenn sie mal wieder der Meinung war, Recht zu haben. Kein Wunder, dass er es für nötig gehalten hatte, zu so extremen Mitteln zu greifen!

Auch wenn sie heute Morgen so sauer auf ihn gewesen war, hatte sie seine wahren Beweggründe sehr wohl verstanden. Wobei sie keinesfalls sein Handeln verteidigte, denn sein mangelndes Vertrauen in ihre Verbindung machte sie noch immer wütend.

Sie hatte ihn zappeln lassen und dann großzügig vergebend zu sich zurück kommen lassen wollen. Aber dann waren Erinnerungen über sie hereingebrochen, die ihr zeigten, dass sie schon zu viele Beziehungen wegen übertriebenem und, vor allem wie bei ihr, unbegründetem Stolz zerbrechen gesehen hatte.

Die Angst, ihm nie wieder näher kommen zu können, wenn sie es nicht gleich und sofort tat, war der Auslöser für ihre stürmische Kussattacke gewesen. Ihre Vermutung, dass er seine grauenhaften Worte nicht ernst gemeint hatte, von ihm bestätigt zu bekommen, war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn zu küssen.

Ihr waren fast die Tränen vor Glück gekommen, als seine Lippen sich endlich ihrem sehnsüchtigen Drängen anpassten und sie wäre am liebsten in ihn hineingekrochen, um sich nie wieder von ihm lösen zu müssen! Sein Kräuterduft hatte etwas Vertrautes und sie fühlte sich endlich geborgen.

Es war ihr unheimlich schwer gefallen, den Kuss zu beenden. Der Gedanke, sich für immer mit ihm in der Scheune zu verbarrikadieren und alles um sich herum zu vergessen, war äußerst verlockend gewesen! Doch wenn sie ihn weiter geküsst hätte, wäre es nicht beim Küssen geblieben und von den anderen ‚mittendrin' gestört zu werden, gehörte nicht gerade zu ihren reizvollsten Vorstellungen! Sie lachte trocken auf. Es gab eine Zeit, wo ihr das nichts ausgemacht hätte!

Sie hatte ihn stehen lassen und sogar noch einen einigermaßen anständigen Abgang hinbekommen, um wenigstens etwas ihrer Ehre wiederherzustellen! Auch wenn sie ihn nicht von sich stoßen wollte, konnte er sich auf seiner Mission ruhig ebenfalls den Kopf über den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Beziehung zerbrechen! Nun, sie hoffte wenigstens, dass er das tat! _Oh, wehe, wenn er das kommentarlos an sich vorbeiziehen lässt und sich deiner zu sicher ist! Es muss doch etwas Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt geben!_

Wie immer, wenn man nicht aufpasste, stolperte sie wirklich über eine der befürchteten Wurzeln und schlug der Länge lang hin. Sie schaute ruckartig auf, als sie eine Mischung aus Fauchen und einem lautem Knurren neben sich hörte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich mitten in die Drachenstallungen verirrt hatte – wenn man das so nennen konnte. Denn diese Tiere waren so groß, dass ein Stall für eines allein kaum ausgereicht hätte!

_Wann bin ich falsch abgebogen und habe mich so einem Ungetüm unabsichtlich genähert?_ Den ganzen Tag lang, während sie sich von Charlie herumführen ließen, hatte sie das erfolgreich umgehen können. Und jetzt... stolperte sie einfach hinein? Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein?

Langsam, um ruckartige Bewegungen zu vermeiden, drehte sie sich nach rechts und starrte in zwei große, grüne Augen, die, wenn es hoch kam, gerade mal zwei Meter von ihr entfernt waren. Das Licht der Lampen spiegelte sich darin wider und verstärkte den fruchterregenden Anblick noch, so dass Anjolie heftig schlucken musste. Sie hatte einen enormen Respekt vor diesen Wesen! _Andere würden es eher Heidenangst nennen, doch das verbitte ich mir tunlichst!_

Sie stand vorsichtig auf, doch das schien dem Drachen überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Er gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen von sich und Anjolie stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und in gebückter Haltung starrte sie ihn an, als der Drache Luft einsog. _Das ist so was von gar nicht gut!_ Sie verspürte den Drang, sich einen großen Felsen zu suchen und dahinter zu verstecken, doch die gab es hier natürlich nicht! Warum auch? Hätte ihr ja schließlich helfen können!

Der Drache stieß die Luft in Form einer gehörigen Portion Feuer durch die Nasenlöcher aus. Sie hockte sich hin, schlug die Arme über den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, warum sie das machte. Es würde sie auch nicht vor dem Feuer schützen! Das Feuer, das, wie sie spürte, deutlich um sie herum die Luft erhitzte. Traf es sie überhaupt?

Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie bemerkte, dass es nicht schmerzte, hörte sie Schreie hinter sich und traute sich, die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, von wem sie kamen. Ein erschrockener Schrei ihrerseits kämpfte sich in ihr nach oben, als sie den Drachenkopf knapp eine Armlänge vor sich sah. „Okay...", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. „Braver Drache! Du... bist doch nicht etwa hungrig?" _Was redest du denn da? Willst du ihn noch auf dumme Gedanken bringen?_

„Warum einigen wir uns nicht? Du tust mir nichts und ich tu dir nichts!" _Oh, klasse! Droh ihm auch noch! Das wird ihn sicher freundlicher stimmen!_ Der Kopf kam noch ein Stück näher und Anjolie versteifte sich, während der Drache an ihr schnupperte. _Prima! Er holt sich Appetit! Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein erfreutes Zähneschlecken und schon stehst du auf dem Speiseplan!_

Er hörte auf sie zu beschnüffeln und rührte sich nun gar nicht mehr. _Was jetzt?_ Im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine seltsame Ruhe in sich aufsteigen und ihre Angst verschwand augenblicklich. Sie konnte es selbst kaum fassen, als sie ihren Arm hob und die Hand auf die Schnauze des Drachen legte. Sanft ließ sie diese über die schuppige grau-grüne Haut gleiten und war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Drache durch die dicke Schicht überhaupt spürte.

Es fühlte sich so stark an und es war unbeschreiblich! „Wow! Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts tun will... nie wollte, nicht wahr?" Sie spürte diese Gewissheit in sich und konnte sich nicht erklären, woher sie kam. „In deinem Blick liegt so viel Wissen, Verstehen und Vertrauen!", murmelte sie dem Drachen zu.

Nun war sie sich ganz sicher, dass die Drachen eine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort und vor allem gegen die Riesen sein würden. Glücklicherweise waren die Rumänen äußerst erpicht darauf gewesen, sich mit dem Orden zu verbünden. Die Todesser dieses Landes hatten hier in letzter Zeit sehr viel Schaden angerichtet und die Rumänen erkannten, dass Kooperation momentan das einzig Richtige war.

„Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen!", schlug sie dem Drachen vor und ging langsam rückwärts. Auch der Drache zog sich in sein Nest zurück und Anjolie drehte sich erleichtert um, nur um jetzt Harry, Ginny und Charlie zu entdecken. Sie hatten ein paar Meter hinter ihr gestanden und starrten sie teils mit offenem Mund, teils mit großen Augen an – Charlie bekam beides auf einmal hin.

Anjolie ging auf sie zu. Eigentlich würde man erwarten, dass sie jetzt, nachdem es vorbei war, das große Nervenflattern bekam. Aber diese erstaunliche Ruhe beherrschte sie immer noch und irgendwie war sie froh darüber, sonst hätte sie wohl ein neues Höschen benötigt.

„Hallo ihr!", grüßte sie die drei. „Ihr hattet nicht zufällig vor, mir irgendwann zu helfen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll in die Runde. Charlie war schließlich Drachenhüter und hätte wissen müssen, was zu tun war!

„Das wäre für dich zu gefährlich gewesen!", verteidigte er sich prompt. „Den Drachen hätte unser Näherkommen nur noch aggressiver gemacht!" Klang einleuchtend!

„Außerdem brauchtest du keine Hilfe!", kam eine neue Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und einer der rumänischen Zauberer kam zum Vorschein. „Du hast ein außergewöhnliches Talent!"

„Und das von einem Drachenflüsterer! Ich fühle mich geehrt!", entgegnete sie sarkastisch. Sie sah ihre Begleiter an und ihr Blick blieb an Ginnys berechnendem Gesichtsausdruck hängen. _Was brütet die denn aus? _„Alles okay?", fragte sie das Mädchen misstrauisch.

Ginny trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und stocherte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Anjolies Brust herum. „Egal, wie du das zu erklären gedenkst, es wird Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, was für Fähigkeiten du noch besitzt!", stellte sie forsch klar.

„Fähigkeiten?", lachte Anjolie trocken auf. „Du machst Witze! Ich hatte einfach Glück, dass der Drache nicht hungrig war!"

„Glück?", rief Ginny ungläubig aus. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Bei Seidenschnabel habe ich dir das noch abgenommen, aber hier..."

„Was war mit Seidenschnabel?", fragte Harry neugierig und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. _Toll, jetzt werden sie sich gegen mich verbünden!_

„Seidenschnabel?", hakte der Rumäne nach.

„Ein Hippogreif!", erklärte Ginny ihm kurzangebunden und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Anjolie war in sein Zimmer hineinspaziert und er stand kurz davor, sie anzugreifen. Doch dann beruhigte er sich auf einmal und zwar, ohne, dass sie sich verbeugte! Sie konnte ihn sogar streicheln!" Sie starrten Anjolie nachdenklich an und sie kam sich langsam vor, wie ein Freak. Kein schönes Gefühl!

„Die Hunde von Arawn Annwn waren auch sehr zutraulich ihr gegenüber!", brachte Harry vor und ließ Anjolie nicht aus den Augen. „Mich dagegen hätten sie nur zu gern in Stücke gerissen!"

„Vielleicht fanden sie dich nur nicht sympathisch genug!", knirschte Anjolie. Sie wurde hier gerade systematisch auseinander genommen! Die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst über die Sanftheit der Hunde gewundert hatte, ließ sie erst gar nicht an sich heran kommen!

„Also beschränkt sich dein Talent nicht nur auf die Drachen!", gab der Rumäne wieder zum Besten.

„Hört auf, hier mehr hinein zu interpretieren, als da ist!", fauchte Anjolie.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?", fragte Charlie und ihr Blick zuckte zu ihm. Die Frage konnte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht beantworten! Es wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich sträubte, diese ‚Phänomene' genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, aber doch nur, weil das nichts brachte! Sie hatte keine besonderen Fähigkeiten!

Sie war jetzt ein Mensch und Anjolie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie nach ihrem ausschweifenden Dasein als Engel magische Kräfte geschenkt bekommen hatte! Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, so hatte sie sich mit ihrem Leben als Mensch inzwischen abgefunden!

„Wovor sollte sie sich denn fürchten?", schnaubte Ginny. „Sie war einmal ein Engel und hat mehr Erfahrung mit übernatürlichen Kräften, als irgendjemand sonst!"

„Also... so würde ich das nicht unbedingt sagen!", widersprach Anjolie und versuchte die bohrenden Blicke Charlies und seinem rumänischen Freundes zu ignorieren. „Ich wusste von magischen Kräften anderer und konnte selbst ab und an die universellen Reserven anzapfen, aber meine eigene Kraft war meine Stärke, Kampferfahrung und... meine Flügel!" Sie seufzte leise. Wie sehr sie ihre Flügel und vor allem das Fliegen vermisste!

„Dann ist es das Neue, das du fürchtest? Dass du etwas lernen musst, das bisher nicht in deine Sparte fiel?", hakte Charlie nach, der sich offenbar schnell von dem Schreck, dass sie einmal ein Engel gewesen war, erholt hatte. Sie jedoch glaubte, sich verhört zu haben!

„Ich habe mich noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gescheut!", brauste sie auf.

„Was ist es dann?", drängte Harry. _Och nee, jetzt fängt der auch noch an!_

„Oh, bitte! Das ist doch absolute Zeitverschwendung!", stieß Anjolie aus. Sie kam sich ja mittlerweile vor, wie eine Verbrecherin! Mit ihrer inneren Ruhe war es gänzlich vorüber und das schien auch der Drache zu bemerken. Er gab ein lautes, ungeduldiges Brüllen von sich und sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Da will wohl jemand seine Ruhe!", stellte Anjolie trocken fest.

„Wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung lieber woanders fortsetzen!", schlug der Rumäne vor und keiner hatte dagegen etwas einzuwenden. Sie gingen in Richtung Lagerfeuer zurück und Anjolie pendelte sich neben Ginny ein, da der Fremde sie mit brennendem Blick beobachtete und es Anjolie langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Wie genau hattest du dir denn vorgestellt, mehr über meine sogenannten Fähigkeiten herauszufinden?", fragte sie Ginny und lenkte damit von ihm ab. Vielleicht würde eine eingehendere Untersuchung ja diese seltsame Ruhe, die sie vorhin verspürt hatte, erklären.

„Das überlassen wir lieber Dad!", entschied Charlie. „Der weiß bestimmt, wie man Magie bei einem Menschen erkennt!" In Anjolies Magen begann es zu rumoren. _Was kommt da nur auf dich zu?_

„Du warst einmal ein Engel?", fragte der Rumäne neben ihr und Anjolie fragte sich, wann er sich neben sie geschlichen hatte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um dir intimere Details aus meinem Leben auf's Auge zu drücken!", ließ sie ihn abblitzen. Sie war jetzt nicht in Plauderstimmung und erst recht nicht darüber!

„Das ist schade! Ich hätte gern mehr über dich erfahren!" _Darauf wette ich!_ „Ich bin übrigens Ranulf, Sohn des Besitzers dieses Gutshofes.", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie schaute einen Moment hin- und hergerissen darauf, keinen Wert darauf legend, ihn kennenzulernen. Doch dann ergriff sie die Hand, da sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass es doch überaus unhöflich war, eine einfache Begrüßung auszuschlagen. Und sie war schließlich ein höflicher Mensch!

„Anjolie!", stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor, sich dessen bewusst, dass ihm das überhaupt nichts sagte.

„Bedauerlich, dass ihr morgen schon abreist! So haben wir nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, uns kennenzulernen!", führte er das Gespräch weiter, unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass sie gänzlich uninteressiert war.

„Morgen schon?", fragte Ginny erstaunt nach.

„Ja, die Verhandlungen sind sehr gut gelaufen und konnten bereits heute abgeschlossen werden! Es gibt also keinen Grund für deinen Vater, seinen Aufenthalt weiter auszudehnen!", beantwortete Ranulf ihre Frage und fixierte Anjolie wieder. „Es wäre schön, wenn du noch bleiben würdest!", forderte er sie ungeniert auf. _Wie unhöflich, die anderen auszuschließen!_

„Nein, danke!", lehnte Anjolie rigoros ab. Was sollte sie allein hier?

„Ich verstehe! Es wartet jemand auf dich!" Anjolies Kopf wandte sich ihm in Zeitlupe zu. _Worauf will er hinaus?_

„Wir haben Götter zu wecken, einen Tyrannen zu besiegen und unser Leben wieder zu ordnen! Es ist nicht der Moment, um sinnlos Zeit zu verschwenden!", sagte sie in einem Ton, der jede weitere Spekulation im Keim ersticken sollte.

„Muss man deshalb aufhören zu leben?" Sie war wohl doch nicht deutlich genug gewesen! Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu den anderen, konnte im matten Licht jedoch nur Ginny richtig sehen, der das Lachen deutlich im Gesicht stand. Auf Hilfe konnte sie hier anscheinend nicht rechnen!

„Keine Bange! Ich LEBE!", knirschte sie also Ranulf zu und verpasste Ginny einen Seitenstieber, als sie ein trockenes Schnauben von sich gab. _Als ob ihr Leben besser wäre!_

„Hast du diese Fähigkeit auch schon als Engel gehabt?", kam er auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zurück. _Aha! Die Flirtnummer klappt nicht, also versucht er es wieder mit der Dampfhammer-Methode!_

„Was interessiert dich das?", fragte Anjolie scharf. „Ihr habt doch die gleiche Fähigkeit!" _Davon abgesehen, dass ich keine habe!_

„Unsere Art mit Drachen umzugehen, basiert auf jahrelanger Übung und Erfahrung! Nur das daraus folgende Vertrauen der Drachen gestattet uns den zutraulichen Umgang mit den Tieren! Dich dagegen hat er von Anfang an verschont. Er hat ja nicht mal versucht, dich einzuäschern, sondern stieß das Feuer nur als Warnung um dich herum aus!"

„Damit werdet ihr leben müssen!", schnappte Anjolie. _Der sagt das, als ob er es bedauerte, dass der Drache mich nicht erledigte! _Anscheinend gab Ranulf es damit auf und sie liefen den Rest der Strecke schweigend nebeneinander her.

Dafür hatte Anjolies Hirn wieder die Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken durcheinander zu wirbeln. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie beruhigt sie gewesen war, in dem Glauben, dass die Drachen nicht nur auf sie, sondern auch auf die rumänischen Drachenhüter so reagierten. Damit war es jetzt natürlich vorbei! Dass das Können nur antrainiert und das gegenseitige Vertrauen keinesfalls gleich da war, wirbelte ihre Zuversicht, dass es sich bei dem Ganzen nur einen dummen Zufall handelte, extrem durcheinander. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie hier weg kam und sie ihr Erlebnis vergessen konnte!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wie gesagt, ziemlich kurz diesmal, aber ich werde irgendwie immer unzufriedener mit dem was ich schreibe und bisher geschrieben habe! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Qualität seit „Kampf um die Zukunft" um Klassen gefallen ist! Vielleicht liegts ja daran, dass ich Anjolie nicht mehr so unbeschwert gestalten kann, wie sie einmal als Engel war oder es wirklich so ist! Ich hoffe nur, ich habe noch genug Einfälle, um die Geschichte so zum Schluss zu bringen, wie ich es gern hätte! Nichtsdestotrotz...

Ich habe übrigens noch einen kleinen Fehler meinerseits entdeckt! Im 12. Kapitel erzählte ich von Anjolies Aufnahme in den Kriegerstand, aber der erwähnte Erzengel, den ich dabei im Sinn hatte, war nicht Gabriel sondern Michael! Sobald ich herausbekomme, wie ich das hier ändern kann, werde ich das auch noch nachholen!

VLG Rosifer


	18. Bei Nacht und Nebel

Hallo! Hier nach langer Pause wieder ein kleines Pitelchen von mir.

**Hi torence!** Schön, dass dir mein Kapitel doch gefallen hat, aber meine dringendere Angelegenheit heute: Habe ich ihr denn wirklich so viele Fähigkeiten gegeben? Ich bin mir momentan eigentlich nur einer bestimmten besonderen Fähigkeit Anjolies bewusst, deren Ausläufer ich immer mal in die Story reinblitzen lasse! Ich habe ehrlich nicht vor, eine Mary Sue zu kreieren, aber zwei, drei gewisse Fähigkeiten muss ich ihr schon zugestehen, damit sie die Aufgaben, die ich für sie vorgesehen habe, auch bewältigen kann. (Wow, dass hört sich so allmächtig an! Ich krieg ja vor mir selbst Angst!) Sonst muss ich sie notgedrungen wieder ins Messer rennen lassen und das wollen wir doch nicht... oder?

Winke, winke an Eva! (Oje, wieso sehe ich plötzlich die Teletubbies vor mir?)

_Disclaimer: Außer der aufsässigen Anjolie gehört mir nichts von dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

17. Kapitel – **Bei Nacht und Nebel**

Wieder im Grimmauldplatz gestaltete sich das Leben weniger aufregend und Anjolie war froh darüber. Ginny hatte ihren Vater an besagtem Abend zwar noch beharrlich gelöchert, was die ‚Analyse' von Anjolies angeblichen Kräften betraf, doch als er merkte, wie wenig begeistert Anjolie davon war, hatte er das Gespräch erstaunlich geschickt in andere Bahnen gelenkt.

Jetzt waren sie seit zwei Tagen wieder in London und das Thema schien vergessen zu sein. Sie setzten all ihre Energien ein, um weitere Zauber der Tuatha zu finden, zu verteilen und anzuwenden, wo sie nur konnten. Sie selbst war vom Suchen so abgelenkt, dass sie nur noch knapp hundert Mal am Tag an Severus denken musste.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon was von... Remus und den anderen gehört?", fragte sie Arthur, der ihr gegenüber am Frühstückstisch saß.

„Nein, keine Nachricht!", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was dauert denn da so lange?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst. „Sie sind Zauberer und können Entfernungen in kürzester Zeit überbrücken! Brauchen sie denn wirklich mehr als zwei Tage, um Finn zum Handeln zu bewegen?"

Anjolie spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und sah erstaunt auf. Molly lächelte sie sanft an. „Er wird es schon schaffen!", meinte sie und ging wieder an den Herd.

„Wer?", hakte Anjolie entsetzt nach. _Habe ich mich etwa verraten?_

„Severus ist ein sehr fähiger Zauberer, genauso wie Remus! Und Rosifers Talente kennst du selbst!", bekräftigte Molly ihre vorherigen Worte und Anjolie wurde klar, dass die wahren Beweggründe für ihre Nachfrage deutlich auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Wie kommst du...", setzte Anjolie in letzter Verteidigungsposition an.

„Ich bitte dich!", unterbrach Molly sie lachend. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich von eurem kleinen Abstecher in die Scheune der Brugoffs hörte", begann sie ihre Erklärung und Anjolies Kopf schoss zu Ginny herum, die zwischen ihrem Vater und Harry zufrieden ihren Haferbrei löffelte. Anjolie fixierte sie mit tödlichem Blick, aber Ginny hob abwehrend die Hand. _Als ob ich dieser kleinen Plaudertasche eine Unschuldsbekenntnis abnehmen würde!_

„...so energisch wie du ihm beim letzten Treffen die Verstärkung aufgedrängt hast, kann man doch nichts anderes als auf das Naheliegendste schließen!", beendete Molly ihre Ausführungen, während sie in einem Topf herumrührte.

„Das da wäre?", schnappte Anjolie. _Ach, komm schon! Das Leugnen nimmt dir sowieso keiner mehr ab! _Molly drehte sich um und sah sie mitleidig an, woraufhin sich in Anjolie sofort eine Blockade aufbaute. _Was glaubt sie schon zu wissen!_

„Das weißt du selbst gut genug!", antwortete die Weasleymutter orakelhaft. „Streite es ruhig ab, aber es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo du die Wahrheit erkennst!" _Ich kenne die Wahrheit!_ Anjolie hatte nur nicht vor, sie schon breitzutreten, bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, mit Severus Klarheit in ihre Beziehung zu bringen... oder in ihren Kopf!

Sie spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden und entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden. Doch was war interessant genug, um vom neuesten Tratsch abzulenken? Anjolie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem guten Gesprächsthema und merkte gar nicht, dass sie währenddessen auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute, genauso wie ihr die wissenden Blicke zwischen den ‚Zuschauern' entging.

Bei der Analyse der letzten Wochen, fiel ihr auf, dass sie wirklich arg viel Zeit mit sich selbst oder mit Severus beschäftigt gewesen war. Ganz schön egoistisch! Aber es gab da tatsächlich etwas, was sie vergessen hatte... oder sollte sie sagen: jemanden.

„Sag mal, Arthur...", sprach sie ihr Gegenüber an und sein Löffel stoppte auf halber Höhe, während er sie mit gesenktem Kopf und bereits zum Essen geöffneten Mund nach oben hin anblinzelte. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit Dumbledore und eurem Wunderheiler?"

Er ließ den Löffel wieder auf den Teller gleiten und wandte sich ihr ganz zu. „Oh, Worthington hat sich letzte Woche gemeldet! Er will den Professor noch diese Woche ins St. Mungos verlegen lassen!"

Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist Dumbledore denn transportfähig?", hakte sie nach.

„Worthington meinte: ja!", zuckte Arthur mit den Schultern. „Seiner Ansicht nach, und das müssen auch seine gründlicheren Untersuchungen ergeben haben, liegt Professor Dumbledore in einer Art magischem Schlaf, aus dem er nicht aus eigener Kraft erwachen kann. Doch sein körperlicher Zustand ist stabil."

„Wir _Muggle..._", holte Anjolie tief Luft und legte dabei die Betonung absichtlich deutlich auf Muggle. „...nennen so etwas Koma und er kann durchaus selbst daraus erwachen... vorausgesetzt die Diagnose stimmt!"

Nun runzelte auch Arthur die Stirn. „Bist du jetzt auch Heiler? Worthington ist einer der fähigsten Heiler im St. Mungos und er sagte, er könne nur im St. Mungos Maßnahmen einleiten, um den Professor bei Kräften zu halten!"

Anjolie überging die Spitze und schoss dagegen. „Dafür sorgen sie auch im St. Marys und da läuft Dumbledore nicht Gefahr, von Todessern entdeckt zu werden! Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon ausreichend durchgekaut!"

„Soll die Gefahr denn wirklich so groß sein, dass ausgerechnet Todesser ihn dort entdecken?", warf Molly zweifelnd ein und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

„Molly", sprach Anjolie geduldig auf die gutmütige Frau ein. „Ich war, wenn es hoch kommt, knapp zehn Minuten im St. Mungos und noch in der selben Nacht hatten mich die Todesser geschnappt, zu Voldemort geschleppt und Rotäuglein konnte in aller Ruhe an mir herumexperimentieren! Selbst wenn Todesser nicht in seine Nähe kämen, es genügt schon, wenn Verbündete Voldemorts ihn entdecken oder Zauberer, die von den Todessern unter Druck gesetzt werden! Es gibt so viele Komponenten, die da mit hineinspielen können und das Risiko unnötig erhöhen!"

Molly und Arthur sahen sich verunsichert an. „Es mag ja sein, dass St. Mungos nicht die beste Wahl ist, doch wer sagt, dass dieses Komba..."

„Koma!", verbesserte Anjolie ihn automatisch.

„Dass dieses... Kooo-maaa, der Schlaf ist, den Worthington auch meint?", überlegte Arthur zuende und Molly nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten da wirklich kein Wagnis eingehen!", bekräftigte er.

Anjolie gestand sich ein, dass sie für die Richtigkeit ihrer Worte nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen wollte. „Gibt es denn nichts anderes, wo er sicher untergebracht und gleichzeitig von Worthington versorgt werden könnte?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Sie wusste nicht, welche Methoden Worthington anwenden wollte, um Dumbledore ‚bei Kräften' zu halten und St. Marys war dafür auch nicht die idealste Lösung. Denn leider war nicht jeder Zimmergenosse so tolerant wie Sebastian und Anjolie bezweifelte, dass er es immer schaffen würde mit Dumbledore ein Zimmer zu teilen, so dass sie problemlos mit ihm ‚arbeiten' konnten. Auch wenn Sebastian es mit Sicherheit hartnäckig versuchen würde. Dieser alte Fuchs wollte sich bestimmt nichts vom ‚Hokuspokus' entgehen lassen!

„Warum bringen wir ihn nicht nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry dazwischen und Arthur sah ihn an, als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Harry mit am Tisch saß.

„Ja! Warum nicht?", stimmte Anjolie zu „Ich würde die Schule auch gern mal wiedersehen... und vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei Habseligkeiten holen, die ich beim letzten Mal bei meinem... überstürztem Aufbruch zurücklassen musste!"

„_Wenn_ du sie sehen kannst!", warf Ginny ein und Anjolie hob eine Augenbraue beim Ausdruck in Ginnys Gesicht. „_Muggle_ können Hogwarts nämlich nicht sehen!" Ganz klar! Genau derselbe Ausdruck wie vor zwei Tagen beim Drachen! _Mit deiner schönen Ruhe ist es jetzt wohl vorbei!_

„Noch ein Punkt auf der Negativseite meines Menschseins!", knurrte Anjolie mit einer deutlichen Drohung in der Stimme.

„Das wird der ultimative Test!", rief Ginny und stützte sich aufgeregt auf den Tisch. „Wenn du Hogwarts sehen kannst, dann steht eindeutig fest, dass du kein Muggle bist! Und dann kannst du es auch nicht mehr leugnen!"

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll das denn beweisen?", widersprach sie. „Ich weiß doch, dass Hogwarts da ist! Ich gehe davon aus, dass ein Zauber auf Hogwarts liegt, der mit Illusion arbeitet! Das funktioniert nicht bei jemandem, der weiß, dass er reingelegt werden soll!"

„Nein, meine Liebe!", entgegnete Molly vehement. „Ganz so einfach ist Hogwarts nun auch wieder nicht geschützt!"

„Das stimmt!", bestärkte Arthur die Aussage seiner Frau. „Der Zauber ist bei weitem komplizierter und richtet sich nach den individuellen Gegebenheiten, die jeder potentielle Eindringling mit sich bringt!

„Soll heißen?", fragte Anjolie misstrauisch.

„Das zu verraten, läge nicht im Sinn der Sache!", lächelte Arthur. „Schließlich wollen wir ja deine unverfälschte Reaktion sehen!"

„Dann darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr Dumbledore nach Hogwarts bringen werdet?", fragte Anjolie, um sich von dem unangenehmen Knoten im Magen abzulenken, der sich durch Arthurs Worte gebildet hatte. Diese Entwicklung des Gesprächs gefiel ihr gar nicht!

„Ja! Das war wirklich eine gute Idee!", antwortete Arthur. „Madame Pomfrey wird sich sicher gern um ihn kümmern und sie hat einen Kamin mit Direktverbindung ins St. Mungos, falls sie im Notfall Worthingtons Hilfe bräuchte!"

Anjolie schloss die Augen, als bei Erwähnung der Krankenschwester, die Erinnerungen an die herrische Frau durch ihren Kopf schossen. Es waren zwar nicht viel, aber sie reichten, um Anjolies Freude auf Hogwarts stark zu dämpfen und die hatte so schon übel genug ausgesehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber hier bleiben!", schlug Anjolie vor. „Dieser alte Drachen von Krankenschwester konnte mich noch nie leiden!"

„Denk nicht, dass du auf die Art drum herumkommst!", fuhr Ginny auf. „Willst du denn gar nichts über deine Fähigkeiten wissen?"

Anjolie sah das Mädchen still an. In ihren braunen Augen funkelte die Begeisterung und Neugierde und Anjolie überlegte, warum sie selbst sich so sehr dagegen sträubte. Sie versuchte, den Grund für ihr ungutes Gefühl im Magen zu finden. Doch sie kam immer wieder zum selben Schluss. Es war nicht die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten, zumal die Magie nichts Neues für sie bedeutete. Sie war eben nur anders als die universelle Energie! Nein, ihre Angst lag eher darin, dass sie entdecken könnten, dass die Funken und ihr glückliches Händchen mit wilden Tieren tatsächlich nur ein Strohfeuer gewesen waren. Sie hatte schon zuviel aufgeben müssen!

„Ich werde mit Worthington Kontakt aufnehmen!", erklärte Arthur und erhob sich. „Am besten wir ziehen die Sache noch heute durch! Es sind nur noch zwei Tage bis Beltaine und wir wissen nicht, was noch kommt!"

„Du kommst doch mit, oder?", fragte Ginny Anjolie eindringlich, als er die Küche verließ.

„Natürlich wird sie das!", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und sowohl Ginny als auch Anjolie wandten sich ihm zu. Er zeigte eine Zuversicht, die Anjolie mächtig alt aussehen ließ und das wurmte sie unheimlich. „Schließlich sagte sie selbst, dass sie sich noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gedrückt hat! Und sie wird jetzt nicht damit anfangen!"

„Hör auf, mich mit meinen eigenen Worten zu schlagen!", knurrte sie ihn an, doch sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er von seinem Sieg über sie wusste. „Ach, mach dass du Land gewinnst, Potter!", fauchte sie und widmete sich eingehend ihrem kalt gewordenen Kaffee.

Er lachte nur und erhob sich tatsächlich. „Ich schau mal, was die Schlange in unserem Nest so treibt!"

„Ärgere ihn nicht zu sehr, sonst sieht er sich wieder veranlasst, dir eine Lektion zu erteilen!", rief ihm Anjolie stichelnd hinterher, aber Harry gab nur ein Schnauben von sich und verschwand durch die Tür. „Schlange in unserem Nest! Woher nimmt der Junge plötzlich diese Theatralik?", überlegte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Während Molly sich wieder der Essensvorbereitung hingab, versuchte Anjolie weiterzugrübeln, spürte jedoch zu sehr Ginnys intensiven Blick. „Anjolie?", sprach sie diese leise an, als Anjolie nicht aufsah uns setzte sich direkt neben sie. „Geht es dir gut?"

Anjolie sah sie verständnislos an. „Warum sollte es nicht?"

„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit wieder viel durchzumachen und... willst du dich wirklich wieder mit _ihm_ versöhnen?"

Anjolie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass wir uns gar nicht gestritten haben, doch wenn du willst, dass ich mich mit Harry vertrage, dann wird sich das bestimmt einrichten lassen!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht Harry meine!", knirschte Ginny durch die Zähne.

„Kind! Zügle deine Neugier!", rief Molly von der Spüle aus und Ginny sah genervt in ihre Richtung. Dann rückte sie noch etwas näher und kroch Anjolie damit fast auf den Schoß.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige machst?", drängte sie, doch Anjolie sah wieder in die schwarze Brühe, die einmal ihr Kaffee gewesen war. „Hast du vergessen, wie schlecht er dich behandelt hat?", flüsterte Ginny ungläubig in ihr Ohr.

Natürlich konnte Ginny nicht verstehen! Sie musste glauben, Anjolie hätte den Verstand verloren, wenn sie zu einem Mann zurückkehrte, der sie fast gebrochen hatte. Ginny wusste ja nicht, was wirklich los war – wie auch!

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen!", antwortete Anjolie in ihre Tasse. „Aber es gibt Dinge... Hintergründe, die ich selbst erst erfuhr und die du nicht kennst!"

„Und die rechtfertigen sein mieses Verhalten?"

„Auf eine idiotische Art und Weise?... Ja!", bestätigte Anjolie entschlossen. Jetzt, als sie es aussprach, wurde es wahr und sie verzieh ihm endgültig! Sie würde nicht vergessen, vor allem, um ihn in Zukunft von solchen Dummheiten abhalten zu können, doch sie verzieh ihm! Und mit dem Verzeihen kam die Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Zum Glück konnte sie dieses Gefühl nicht lange quälen, denn Arthur kam bereits zurück. „Ich hatte Glück! Worthington hat heute frei und somit Gelegenheit, mit uns den Transfer durchzuführen. Er ist froh, dass du mitkommst, Anjolie! Er fürchtet nämlich, dass die Oberin ihren unbekannten Patienten nicht freiwillig herausrückt! Sie muss etwas in der Art bereits angedeutet haben und er hofft, dass du sie vielleicht positiv beeinflussen könntest!"

Freilich! War ja klar! Damit wurde ihr ja nur die letzte Möglichkeit genommen, sich aus dem Schlamassel herauszuwinden! Mit Absicht hätte Weasley es nicht besser hindrehen können!

„Wann geht's los?", fragte Ginny enthusiastisch.

„Nach dem Mittagessen! Aber du kommst nicht mit!", erklärte Arthur bestimmend und schon ging die Meuterei los.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ich möchte auch sehen, wie Anjolie reagiert! Und Dumbledore möchte ebenfalls wiedersehen! Warum darf immer nur Harry mit?", ging Ginny ihren Vater an.

„Kind, hör auf zu schimpfen! Es müssen noch genügend Aufgaben zum Wecken der Tuatha erledigt werden. Da musst du deine Zeit nicht verschwenden!", mischte sich Molly ein.

„Außerdem wird Harry auch nicht mitkommen! Das ist schließlich kein Ausflug!", ergänzte ihr Vater. Ginny erweckte den Eindruck, als hätte sie noch einiges dagegen einzuwenden, ließ es dann jedoch sein. Sie warf Anjolie einen fragenden Blick zu. Die zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und schwenkte dann ihren restlichen Kaffee in der Tasse. Sie hatte ja so was von überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen Tag!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Na? Wo ist denn jetzt der große Held?", schnarrte Rosifer ihn an und Severus sah leidenschaftlich nach einem großen Stein oder Stock Ausschau, den er ihm über den Schädel ziehen konnte. _Das wäre das erste Zufriedenstellende seit zwei Tagen!_

„Was ist? Hast du deine spitze Zunge verschluckt?", stichelte Rosifer weiter.

„Nun lass endlich gut sein, Rosifer!", versuchte Remus einzulenken. „Du hackst schon die ganze Zeit auf ihm herum!"

„Ich will doch nur eine Antwort! Wir laufen seit zwei Tagen von Strand zu Strand, durchstöbern eine Höhle nach der anderen und haben absolut nichts gefunden!", verteidigte Rosifer seine Nörgelei.

Severus hätte ihm normalerweise Recht geben müssen, da ihn diese ergebnislose Suche wohl noch mehr frustrierte als Rosifer, doch er würde sich hüten, diesen nervtötenden Kerl auch noch zu bestärken! Denn das Schimpfen hielt Rosifer letztendlich davon ab, ihn weiter über seine Beziehung und die angeblichen neuen Annäherungsversuche bei Anjolie zu löchern, was seine Lieblingsaktivität seit Beginn der Reise war!

Da er in dem Bereich jedoch bei Severus auf Granit gebissen hatte, war Rosifer zu einer neuen Strategie übergegangen, ihm die Reise so unangenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Wenn Remus nicht dabei gewesen wäre und seinen Freund meistens ausgebremst hätte, würde Severus jetzt viel mehr Ruhe bei der Suche haben – die Quasselstrippe gäbe es jetzt nämlich nicht mehr!

Doch all das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Finn einfach nicht zu finden war! Sie hatten wirklich bereits jede Höhle abgeklappert und es gab keine Spur von ihm!

„Stand noch irgendetwas anderes in den Schriften?", fragte Remus. „Vielleicht müssen wir ja ein bestimmtes Ritual durchführen oder so etwas ähnliches?"

„Nein!", antwortete Severus sofort. „Es gab nur ein Buch, in dem Finn erwähnt wurde und da stand nur, dass er mit den letzten seiner Krieger in einer Höhle an der Küste Irlands wartete, bis sein Volk seine Hilfe bräuchte!" Er kramte noch weiter in seinem Gedächtnis, doch er wurde sich nur sicherer, dass Finn sonst nicht mehr erwähnt wurde.

„Vielleicht hätten wir vorher Anjolie fragen sollen! _Sie_ hätte es bestimmt gewusst!", gab Rosifer zum Besten und Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. „Warum hast du sie nicht im Stall danach gefragt oder wart ihr anderweitig zu beschäftigt?" _Jetzt geht das wieder los!_

„Lass es, Rosifer!", fuhr ihn Remus an und Severus gestand sich erneut ein, dass es keine so schlechte Idee von Anjolie gewesen war, Remus mitzuschicken... andererseits wäre Rosifer wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit dabei, wenn Remus nicht zu ‚Team' gehören würde!

„Ach, komm schon, Remus! Er will partout nicht erzählen, was zwischen ihm und Anjolie in der Scheune vorgefallen ist! Wir haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!", fauchte Severus. „Was auch immer zwischen Anjolie und mir passiert, ist unsere Privatsache!" Langsam reichte es ihm!

„Also _ging_ es um eure Beziehung!", stellte Rosifer fest und strahlte dabei wie ein Kleinkind, dass einen Lolli entdeckt hatte. Severus konnte ihn einfach nur fassungslos ansehen. _Die Unverschämtheit dieses Mannes ist einfach nicht klein zu kriegen!_

Severus drehte sich von ihm weg und sah sich in der Höhle um – der letzten auf ihrer Liste! „Sieh dir das an! Er dreht sich einfach weg! Als ob wir nicht da wären!", hörte er Rosifer sticheln, ignorierte ihn aber wieder – wie er das die letzten Tage auch getan hatte.

„Such lieber weiter!", forderte Remus Rosifer auf und Severus war froh, sich wieder mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit in der Höhle beschäftigen zu können.

Sie bewegten sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen, doch die Höhle machte keinen bewohnten Eindruck! Severus hörte ein Poltern und sofort darauf Rosifers deftiges Fluchen. Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah Rosifer ein paar Meter entfernt zwischen zwei großen Felsen hängen. Er versuchte krampfhaft sich wieder hoch zu hangeln.

Zum Glück war es durch den großen Eingang hell genug in der Höhle, dass Severus nichts von diesem Anblick entging. Die Felsen standen so dicht zusammen, dass Rosifer größte Mühe hatte sich zu befreien. Seine Kleidung war völlig verstaubt und die Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, was jedoch nicht über das warnende Blitzen in seinen Augen hinwegtäuschen konnte, als Remus ihm heraushalf, ein Lachen nur mäßig unterdrückend.

Rosifer klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung und Severus ging weiter in die Richtung, die er vorher eingeschlagen hatte. Mit einem „Lumos!" ließ er den Zauberstab erglühen und hörte Rosifer schon wieder stöhnen. _Was denn jetzt schon wieder?_

„Wo steckst du Finn?", verwandelte sich das Stöhnen in ein Schreien und Severus duckte sich automatisch ab. Dieses Schreien konnte ja die Höhle zum Einsturz bringen! Doch im nächsten Moment verdrängte er seine Verärgerung.

Im dunklen Teil der Höhle regte sich etwas. Severus schlug einen Bogen um einen Felsen und ging zügig in Richtung dieses Höhlenteils. Remus und Rosifer standen bereits mit gezückten Zauberstäben davor und rührten sich nicht. Ein schwaches Licht drang aus dem Höhleninnern, durchsetzt von weißem Nebel, der den gesamten Höhlenraum ausfüllte und eine Gestalt trat aus dem Nichts. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte der schwarzhaarige, arrogant wirkende Mann und erst jetzt, wo er zum Reden Luft holte, bemerkte Severus, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", platzte Rosifer neben ihm heraus und Severus stieß die Luft heftig aus. Auf seinen wütenden Blick hatte Rosifer nur einen unschuldigen zu bieten, was bei einem Lucius-Malfoy-Gesicht absolut unglaubwürdig herüber kam.

„Bist du der Anführer?", fragte Finn erneut. Severus ging davon aus, dass es sich um genau jenen handeln musste.

„Nein!", spie Severus aus, bevor Rosifer die Frage beantworten konnte. _Das hätte er wohl gern!_ „Aber er hat Recht! Wir... und euer Volk brauchen Hilfe!"

„Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich euch helfen würde?", lachte Finn höhnisch auf. „Ich springe doch nicht auf jedermanns Hilferuf an, vor allem, wenn er von einem so augenscheinlichen... Engländer kommt!"

„Soll das heißen, dass du nur Iren hilfst?", fragte Rosifer perplex und Severus atmete tief ein. Die alte Feindschaft zwischen Iren und Engländer würde hoffentlich nicht ihre Mission gefährden!

„Wir sind nicht Irgendwer!", entgegnete Severus resolut. Er wusste, dass Finn zur Hilfe eilte, wenn sein Volk in Gefahr schwebte, doch es stand nirgends, dass er andere Menschen ignorierte. „Wir haben bereits die Unterstützung der Tuatha, wissen jedoch auch, dass unser Gegner die Hilfe von Balor und Bres sucht und da bist du der Spezialist!"

„Du wirfst mit großen Namen um dich, aber nur weil ein paar arrogante Götter glauben, euch helfen zu müssen, in der Hoffnung ihre alte Macht zurückzugewinnen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch ins selbe Horn stoßen muss!"

„Dir könnte dieses Geschäft auch zugute kommen!", warf Rosifer ein. „Schließlich wirst auch du dabei gestärkt oder willst du absahnen ohne etwas dafür zu leisten?" Severus sah Rosifer warnend an. Finn zu beleidigen, war keine gute Taktik!

„Falsch! Meine Kräfte sind stabil!", nahm Finn ihnen den Wind aus den Segeln. „Sie wachsen weder mit der Häufigkeit, mit der man mich ruft, noch schwinden sie, wenn ich ruhe! Wäre auch schön blöd, wenn man mich erst stärken muss, nachdem ich gerufen wurde!" Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Warum konnten sie nicht mal eine einfache Aufgabe bekommen?

„Also sitzt du nur in deiner Höhle und wartest darauf, Hilfebedürftige vor den Kopf zu stoßen und abzuweisen?", fragte Remus.

„Nur die, die mich nicht betreffen!", zuckte Finn gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Nur weil wir keine Iren sind, heißt das nicht, dass dich unsere Angelegenheit nicht betrifft!", versuchte Severus eine neue Strategie. „Unser Gegner ist sehr mächtig und noch viel machtgieriger! Er streckt seine Fühler überall aus und ist auch in Irland vertreten! Wenn er seinen großen Schlag ausführt – und das steht kurz bevor – dann wird auch Irland und dein Volk in arge Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden!

Und eines kannst du mir glauben: Es wird so schnell gehen, dass sie keine Gelegenheit haben werden, ihren großen Helden zu Hilfe zu rufen! Davon abgesehen, darfst du davon ausgehen, dass sobald Voldemort diese Welt unter seiner Fuchtel hat, er registrieren wird, dass es da eine viel mächtigere und verlockendere Welt zu erobern gibt und mit Balor und Bres an seiner Seite dürfte das keine Schwierigkeit darstellen! Was dann mit deinem geliebten Irland passiert, brauche ich bestimmt nicht näher erläutern! Mit deiner Ruhe ist es dann auch vorbei! Die einzige Möglichkeit, um dieses Schreckensszenario zu verhindern, ist _alle_ Kräfte zu vereinen und dazu gehören auch deine und die deiner Krieger!"

Finns Gesichtsausdruck war mit jedem Satz ernster geworden – seine Gleichgültigkeit verschwunden und Severus schöpfte Hoffnung. „Euer Freund schießt ja aus sämtlichen Rohren!", sprach Finn Severus' Begleiter an und drehte sich um. „Folgt mir! Ich will mehr wissen!"

Severus folgte der Aufforderung, bevor der Krieger es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Wohin geht's?", fragte Rosifer hinter ihm.

„In die Anderswelt!", antwortete Finn kurzangebunden.

„Heißt das, du lebst nicht hier?" Wieder Rosifer

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", schnaubte Finn.

„Aber du kannst nur von dieser Höhle aus... gerufen werden?" Severus fragte sich langsam, worauf Rosifer hinaus wollte.

„Unsinn!", schnappte Finn.

„Soll das heißen, du kannst von überall aus gerufen werden?"

„Nein!", antwortete Finn und verschwand im Nebel. „Aber aus jeder Höhle dieser Küste!", kam es aus dem wabernden Weiß und Severus spürte Rosifers Blick im Genick. _Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?_

Rosifer holte auf und sah Severus direkt an. „Kein blödes Wort!", fauchte Severus den Blondschopf drohend an. Auf seine Vorwürfe konnte er gut und gerne verzichten!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht, dass du uns zu so etwas überreden konntest!", quengelte Arthur leise in ihr rechtes Ohr und Anjolie schob ihn mit dem Ellbogen weg.

„Was regst du dich auf? Du wolltest Dumbledore doch unbedingt hier raushaben und das ist nun mal der einzige Weg, nachdem die Oberin sich quer stellte!", fauchte sie entnervt zurück. „Und jetzt hör auf, mir auf den ohnehin strapazierten Nerven herumzutrampeln und folgt mir!"

Anjolie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, dass sie die Oberin nicht dazu hatte überreden können, Dumbledore herauszugeben. Dazu war nur ein Familienangehöriger befugt, doch der vergnügte sich lieber mit Severus und vor allem mit Remus! Die Tatsache, dass Anjolie ‚den Sohn' erst ins Spiel gebracht hatte, interessierte Schwester Marion anscheinend wenig. Stures Weib!

Auch wenn Anjolie zuerst dafür gewesen war, Dumbledore im St. Marys zu lassen, so hatte die Weigerung der Oberin doch ihren Ehrgeiz geweckt und sie legte sich einen Notfallplan zurecht. Ein Plan, von dem weder Arthur noch Worthington sonderlich begeistert waren, doch das musste hinten anstehen bleiben!

Sie würden Dumbledore aus dem Hospital herausschmuggeln, aber da das kaum ohne tatkräftige Unterstützung von innen ging, hatte Anjolie ein paar Kontakte spielen lassen müssen. _Was heißt hier ein paar?_ Tatsächlich war es nur ein einziger, auf den sie zurückgreifen konnte: Sebastian!

Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als sie ihm von ihrem Vorhaben berichtete. Anfangs schwankte sie, ob sie ihn wirklich mit hineinziehen sollte, da er sehr schwach wirkte, doch clever wie der Mann war, bemerkte er, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte und löcherte sie so lange, bis sie damit herausrückte. Und von da an hielt ihn nichts mehr!

Ihr Vorgehen innerhalb des Hospitals, wurde gänzlich von ihm geplant und Anjolie nahm es ihm auch nicht übel, dass sie dabei nicht zu Wort kam, denn sie musste feststellen, dass er Ecken und Winkel kannte, die ihr nicht mal im Traum eingefallen wären.

Und doch plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen. Sie wollte seine restliche Gesundheit nicht unnötig gefährden. Also nötigte sie Hermine eine Art Stärkungszauber der Tuatha herauszusuchen, mit dem Sebastian etwas Kraft gegeben werden konnte. So wendeten sie ein weiteres Ritual für die Tuatha an und Anjolie hatte auch ihren Willen! Da aber weder Ginny, noch einer der anderen mit durfte, musste Anjolie jemand anderen den Zauber durchführen lassen und wer bot sich da besser an, als der Heiler selbst? Sie musste es ihm nur noch klarmachen! Das würde sich allerdings wesentlich leichter gestalten, wenn er wegen dieser Nacht- und Nebel-Aktion nicht schon so ungehalten wäre!

Der Weg durch den Hintergarten, die Nonnen nannten ihn liebevoll ‚ihren kleinen Hyde-Park', war da schon wesentlich einfacher. Anjolie stoppte in einer Nische in der Nähe der Hintertür und richtete sich an der Wand ‚häuslich' ein. Sie mussten hier warten bis Sebastian die Tür für sie öffnen würde und sollten, wenn möglich, nicht gesehen werden! Die Dunkelheit und eine hüfthohe Hecke boten da eine willkommene Unterstützung.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Worthington nervös.

„So lange, wie es dauert!", zuckte Anjolie mit den Schultern. „Richtet sich je nach Gesundheitszustand von Sebastian!" Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an, konnte aber nichts außer ein paar Schemen erkennen. „Die ganze Aktion liefe natürlich viel schneller ab, wenn er sich besser fühlen würde!" Stille! _Was? Zu subtil?_

„Wie gut kennen Sie sich mit den magischen Ritualen der Tuatha aus, Dr.?", fragte Anjolie viel direkter. _Das sollte ihm doch meine gewünschte Richtung anzeigen!_

„Heiler! Ich bin kein _Muggle_!", zischte er empört und Anjolie durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. Doch in der Dunkelheit büßte diese Reaktion extrem an Wirkung ein! _Als ob Muggle-sein so schlimm wäre!_

„Okay! Dann eben _Heiler_!", knirschte sie. „Wie steht es nun mit den Tuatharitualen?"

„Absoluter Nonsens!", blaffte er, kaum, dass sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte. _Na, das ließ sich ja gut an!_ „Diese angeblichen Götter sind doch nur Legende und damit einhergehend ihr primitiven Rituale absolut wirkungslos!" Ihr Eindruck nach dem ersten Satz war noch viel zu positiv gewesen! Seine Einstellung war absolut katastrophal! Es würde viel zu lange dauern, ihn von der Existenz der Tuatha und zudem von der Anwendung ihrer Zauber zu überzeugen. _Verdammt, ich hätte Ginny einfach mitschmuggeln sollen!_

Aber Moment! Sie hatte ja noch einen Zauberer dabei und als Ministeriumsangestellter dürfte er genug Verstand und Kraft besitzen, um auch Heilzauber ausführen zu können! „Arthur, dann wirst du wohl ran müssen! Das Ritual kann nur richtig wirken, wenn man daran glaubt! Und unser Wunderheiler hier, ist mir echt zu negativ eingestellt!"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von Heilzaubern der Tuatha!... Müssen wir ihn denn wirklich damit behandeln?", frage Arthuar unsicher.

„Ja!", entgegnete Anjolie bestimmt. „Außerdem habe ich vorgesorgt und bereits einen Heilzauber raussuchen lassen! Er ist ziemlich einfach und brauch so gut wie keine Zutaten!" Nach all der Mühe würde sie ihn doch nicht auch noch kneifen lassen!

„Was die Zutaten betrifft...", setzte Arthur hoffnungsvoll an.

„Habe ich dabei!", unterbrach Anjolie ihn rigoros und hielt einen kleinen Beutel hoch, den er sowieso nicht sehen konnte. Sie hörte ihn leise seufzen. „Was stellst du dich so an?", fragte sie verständnislos. „Du bist doch Zauberer und wendest tagtäglich Magie an!"

„Aber diesen Zauber kenne ich nicht! Ich könnte dem Mann schaden!", stieß Arthur aus.

„Da hat er Recht!", stimmte Worthington im Brustton der Überzeugung ein.

„Hey, Sie sind hier nicht besonders hilfreich! Und zwar in keiner Hinsicht!", fauchte Anjolie in seine Richtung. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Arthur zu. Hatte er nicht gerade noch behauptet, dass die Rituale sowieso nicht funktionierten? „Ich sagte doch, der Zauber ist kinderleicht! Außerdem trägt er nur zu Stärkung bei, was ist da denn schon falsch zu machen?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er einfach ist?", fragte das Weasleyoberhaupt trotzig.

„Das hat Hermine gesagt! Sie suchte ihn schon allein deshalb aus - weil er weder Vorbereitungszeit noch tiefgreifende Kenntnisse braucht!", verteidigte Anjolie sich.

„Wenn er so einfach ist, dann führen Sie ihn doch selbst aus!", schlug Worthington vor.

„Mit solchen oberschlauen Bemerkungen machen Sie sich mir nicht besonders sympathisch!", giftete sie ihm zu und bekam ein abschätziges Schnauben zurück. _Blödmann!_

In dem Moment ging die Hintertür auf und Anjolie konzentrierte sich auf den Lichtschein, der durch den Spalt sichtbar wurde. Eine gebückte Gestalt schob sich durch und rief leise: „Anjolie?"

„Es geht los!", flüsterte sie und lief Sebastian sofort entgegen. Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte, lächelte dann aber .

„Oh, gut! Kommt schnell rein!", flüsterte er aufgeregt und verschwand wieder nach drinnen. Anjolie wartete auf ihre Begleiter und schob einen nach dem anderen durch den Türspalt. Als Schlusslicht schloss sie die Tür und sah sich sofort nach Sebastian um. Er stand an der Wand und stützte sich schwer auf einen Essenwagen. Sie runzelte sofort besorgt die Stirn. Er sah nicht gut aus!

Ohne Zögern stieß sie Arthur in die Rippen und drückte dem verdatterten Mann den kleinen Beutel in die Hand. „Darin ist eine Mischung aus stärkenden Kräutern nach dem Rezept aus der Ritualanleitung!", raunte sie ihm zu. „Und hier ist der Spruch mit dem du den Tuatha Dian Čecht um seine Unterstützung und Stärkung bittest!", erklärte sie, während sie in ihrer Hosentasche kramte und ihm dann ein Stück Pergament unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht...", begann er unter dem skeptischen Blick des Heilers.

„Du musst daran glauben und dich auf den Tuatha verlassen, dann wird es klappen!", unterbrach sie ihn sofort. „Und Sie hören auf, hier schlechte Schwingungen zu verbreiten!", schnauzte sie den skeptischen Heiler an, der ihr daraufhin einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Sollten wir uns nicht auf den Weg machen?", fragte Sebastian dazwischen und sah sie alle misstrauisch an.

„Einen Augenblick noch, Sebastian!", bat Anjolie ihn.

„Wozu?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe und um sicher gehen zu können, dass uns diese auch uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung steht, werden wir dem willigen Geist einen willigen Körper bescheren!", erklärte sie lapidar. Das klang zwar sehr egoistisch, doch das würde er auf jeden Fall eher akzeptieren als Mitleid. Sonst müsste sie sich von ihm wieder anhören, dass sie _es_ endlich akzeptieren sollte!

Während sie mit Sebastian sprach, hatte Arthur intensiv das Pergament studiert und sah sie nun wieder zweifelnd an. „Arthur!", seufzte sie. Langsam aber sicher gingen ihr die Argumente aus! „Du bist doch ein erfahrener und guter Zauberer!"

„Aber das ist keltisch-walisisch! Ich weiß von der Hälfte der Worte nicht mal, wie sie ausgesprochen werden!", warf er ein.

„Das ist eine Beschwörung und kein Zauberspruch! Hier kommt es nicht auf die korrekte Aussprache, sondern auf die Botschaft selbst an!", mischte sich Worthington ein und Anjolie sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass er auch mal etwas Hilfreiches von sich gab!

„Konntet ihr nichts Englisches aussuchen?", maulte Arthur und erinnerte Anjolie stark an seinen Sohn Ron. _Jetzt weiß ich, woher Ron diese nervende Eigenschaft hat!_

„Konzentrier dich auf Dian Čecht!", drängte sie noch einmal und nickte in Sebastians Richtung, während Worthington den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wartet mal!", unterbrach Sebastian ihre Diskussion. „Keltisch? Magie? Dian Čecht?" Er sah sie ungläubig an. "Macht ihr Witze? Und was soll das mit mir zu tun haben?"

„Das hat sie doch schon gesagt!", antwortete Arthur und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sebastian hob abwehrend eine Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr werdet euren Hokuspokus ganz bestimmt nicht an mir ausprobieren!"

„Sebastian, bitte!", schritt Anjolie ein. „Sie vertrauen mir doch? Ich würde nie etwas tun oder zulassen, dass schlecht für Sie wäre und selbst für den Fall, dass es nicht wirkt, hätten Sie lediglich ein paar harmlose Kräuter geschluckt!"

„Zum Teufel, ich hasse Kräuter!", raunzte Sebastian. „Viel zu gesund, das Zeug!" Anjolie atmete auf und lächelte ihn an. Es klang bei weitem weniger ablehnend als eben noch.

„Sehen Sie es positiv! Was sind schon ein paar Kräuter, wenn Sie dann endlich mit dem Abenteuer weitermachen können?", grinste sie ihn an.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Mädchen!", blaffte Sebastian. „Ich bin weder ein Kind noch senil, als dass du mich mit ein paar gut gesetzten Worten verlocken könntest!" Dann sah er Arthur an und befahl: „Nun lassen Sie es uns endlich hinter uns bringen, sonst gibt sie nie Ruhe!" Anjolie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die beiden finster. Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie etwas Gutes tun wollte!

Arthur drückte Sebastian den Beutel in die Hand und sagte: „Hier schlucken Sie das!" Sebastian gehorchte, wenn auch mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Komme mir vor wie ein Karnickel!", maulte er, doch Arthur brachte ihn mit seinem Zischen zum Schweigen. Anjolie beobachtete den Zauberer gespannt. Er hatte die Augen starr auf das Pergament gerichtet und bewegte stumm die Lippen. Würde es reichen, wenn er es nur las? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, begann er die Worte auszusprechen und Sebastian warf ihr einen Wenn-das-was-wird-fress-ich-einen-Besen-Blick zu.

Arthurs Worte wurden eindringlicher und hörten sich bereits überzeugender an. Sebastian lehnte sich an die Wand und stützte seinen Kopf dagegen. Anjolie hätte ihm gern beigestanden, doch sie wusste nicht, ob das die Beschwörung stören würde.

„Dian Čecht – Duw iachad! Cyfnerthu ni! Cryfhan perlysian! Anregu cyfoeth, anregu iachad!", rief Arthur jetzt aus und diesmal riefen die Worte eine sichtbare Reaktion hervor. Sowohl Arthur als auch Sebastian umwehte ein seichter Wind und ein sanftes Licht umhüllte sie.

Sebastian atmete tief ein und öffnete mit geschlossenen Augen den Mund, als würde er ersticken. Sie befürchtete bereits, es wäre wirklich etwas schief gegangen, als es in seiner Mundhöhle heller wurde und sie letztendlich von einem strahlenden Licht ausgefüllt wurde.

Es verflog genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Sebastian schnappte nach Luft und stieß sich verwirrt von der Wand ab. Anjolie selbst bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und klappte ihn schnell wieder zu, bevor die anderen mitbekamen, wie blöd sie aussehen konnte.

Der Wind verflog und strich dabei über ihre Wange und Anjolie hätte schwören können, dass er ihren Namen flüsterte. Irritiert legte sie die Hand auf besagte Wange, bemerkte jedoch keine Spuren. Wie auch? Sie begann wohl langsam zu spinnen!

Das seltsame Gefühl abschüttelnd ging sie auf Sebastian zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Er starrte auf den Beutel, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, als könnte er nicht glauben, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war! Verständlich! „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Frag mich das, wenn ich meinen Verstand wiedergefunden habe! Im Moment rattert's in meinem Kopf zu sehr!", blinzelte er sie durcheinander an. „Kann es jetzt endlich weitergehen?", fragte er sie hoffnungsvoll. Anscheinend wollte er so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Gang weg!

„Dafür wäre ich auch!", meldete sich Worthington und sah sich nervös um. Ansonsten wirkte er relativ ungerührt angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Worte bezüglich der Tuatha gerade eben widerlegt worden waren.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich zur Intensiv-Betreuung auf und Anjolie hoffte, dass alles so klappen würde, wie Sebastian sich das ausgemalt hatte. Auch wenn die restlichen Stationen zu dieser Zeit nur spärlich besetzt waren, so konnte man das von der IB nicht behaupten! Die Gefahr, von einer der Schwestern erwischt zu werden, war enorm!

Zum Glück konnten sie die IB durch das Treppenhaus erreichen und minimierten bis dahin das Risiko. Sebastian, der erstaunlich behände die Treppen erklommen hatte, lugte durch die Treppenhaustür, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Anjolie freute sich aufrichtig über das gute Ergebnis.

„Also wie abgesprochen!" Er schloss leise die Tür und fasste noch einmal zusammen. „Ich gehe rein, versammle die Schwestern um mich und halte sie von euch fern. Währenddessen seht ihr zu, dass ihr meinen Kumpel da drinnen heil rausbekommt! Aber nachdem, was ihr gerade durchgezogen habt, dürfte euch das nicht sonderlich schwer fallen!"

Er öffnete wieder die Tür und war schon halb durch. „Wartet ein paar Minuten hier!" Damit verschwand er gänzlich und ließ die drei allein zurück.

„Und? Schon einen Plan, wie wir ihn da herausbekommen?", fragte Anjolie die beiden Männer und erhielt von beiden einen entsetzten Blick.

„Soll das heißen, du hast keinen Plan?", hakte Arthur fassungslos nach.

„Nö!", zuckte Anjolie mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste ja nicht, was alles nötig sein wird, um einen sicheren und vor allem gesunden Abtransport Dumbledores zu gewährleisten! Ach, wo wir grad dabei sind..." Sie nahm Worthington ins Visier. „Was müssen wir alles beachten, um seinen ohnehin desolaten Gesundheitszustand nicht noch mehr zu gefährden?"

„Nichts! Professor Dumbledore ist stabil! Wir müssen in Hogwarts nur dafür sorgen, dass er mit genügend Nahrung versorgt wird!" _Und wieso holen wir ihn dann überhaupt hier raus? _

Anjolie blinzelte ihn entgeistert an, wandte sich dann an Arthur und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf den Heiler. „Weshalb haben wir ihn eigentlich mitgenommen? Mehr als deprimierende Bemerkungen hat er doch bis jetzt nicht von sich gegeben und eine Hilfe ist er auch nicht!"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!", entrüstete sich der Heiler und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Diesmal war es an Anjolie, ihn abfällig zu mustern. Sie ließ jedoch schnell wieder davon ab und sah Arthur an. „Dann werden wir eben improvisieren!" Sie schob sich zwischen den beiden hindurch und schielte durch die Tür. „Ob das genug Minuten waren?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst. „Was soll's! Los geht's!"

„Das ist doch kompletter Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Worthington und Anjolie sah ihn böse an, während sie warnend den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlüpfte sie durch den Türspalt und lief durch den dämmrigen Flur. Die beiden Zauberer folgten ihr leise.

Von Sebastian wusste sie, dass sie noch immer im gleichen Zimmer lagen, wie zu ihrem ersten Besuch und das lag glücklicherweise gleich in der Nähe des Treppenhauses. Ein paar Meter weiter befand sich das Schwesternzimmer mit der Anmeldung und Anjolie hörte Sebastians Stimme, dem Gelächter folgte. Er war in Hochform!

Sie öffnete die Tür zu Dumbledore und betrat das Zimmer. Arthur und Worthington schlossen sich schnell an und steuerten sofort auf den Patienten zu, während Anjolie die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss gleiten ließ.

Worthington war bereits dabei, Dumbledore, der noch immer so blass und hilflos aussah, von seinem Tropf zu befreien, als Arthur nach den Kabeln der Herzüberwachung griff. „Warte!", rief Anjolie und beide Männer hielten ein. Wir sollten das Gerät vorher ausschalten, sonst löst es Alarm aus!" Gesagt, getan! Arthur ließ eine schwebende Trage erscheinen und Worthington platzierte Dumbledore vorsichtig darauf.

Der Rückzug gestaltete sich genauso leicht wie ihr Eindringen und nachdem sie wieder sicher im Treppenhaus gelandet waren, fiel Anjolie noch etwas ein. „Geht schon mal vor!", wies sie die beiden Männer an. „Ich gebe Sebastian Bescheid, dass wir fertig sind!"

Bevor sie protestieren konnten, verschwand sie wieder im Flur und schlich sich zum Schwesternzimmer. Durch die Glasscheibe der Anmeldung linsend, sah sie Sebastian zum Fenster hin mitten im Raum sitzen und eine Tasse Tee trinken. Umringt von vier Schwestern, gab er lustige Geschichten zum Besten und Anjolie verstand, dass sie an seinen Lippen hingen. Sebastian konnte faszinierend erzählen!

Sie lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und ärgerte sich, dass sie mit Sebastian kein Signal ausgemacht hatte, um Entwarnung zu geben. Sie konnte sich wohl kaum vor das Fenster stellen und einen Hampelmann machen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern, zumal eine der Schwestern ebenfalls in die Richtung schaute, um die Alarmgeräte im Auge behalten zu können.

Anjolie schielte noch einmal durch die Scheibe und genau in dem Moment sah Sebastian in ihre Richtung. Zu begeistert, um ihr Glück fassen zu können, geschweige denn das Risiko der Entdeckung zu erkennen, hob sie ihre Hand mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Was war das?", fragte eine der Schwestern und Anjolie drehte sich um und rannte wie der Teufel zur Treppenhaustür. Erleichtert jagte sie hindurch und hielt sie fest, damit sie nur leise ins Schloss fiel. Anjolie lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen und atmete tief durch. _War ja klar, dass diese verflixte Schwester auch genau in dem Augenblick aufschauen musste!_

Sie lief bequem die Treppen hinunter und die beiden Zauberer erwarteten sie mit der Trage kurz hinter dem Ausgang. „Was steht ihr hier noch herum?", fragte sie. „Ihr hättet lieber im Auto warten sollen!"

„Erst macht sie uns zu Verbrechern und dann schnauzt sie uns auch noch an!", schimpfte Worthington und ließ die Trage vor sich durch den Garten schweben.

„Verbrecher?", hakte Anjolie nach und folgte ihm mit Arthur.

„Zu ihrer Information! Wir haben gerade einen Menschen aus seinem Krankenzimmer entführt! Aber das scheint Sie ja nicht sonderlich zu stören!", fauchte er über seine Schulter, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Er wollte wohl so schnell wie möglich vom Ort des Verbrechens verschwinden! „Ich frage mich langsam, was Sie waren bevor Sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren! Ich habe arge Zweifel, dass es sich bei Ihnen um einen gesetzestreuen Menschen handelte!"

Darauf zeigte Anjolie ihm die Zunge, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Da hat jemand aber mächtig die Hosen voll! Doch mit dem Vorwurf, dass ich kein Mensch war, liegt er gar nicht so falsch!", raunte sie Arthur zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so meinte!", entgegnete Arthur. „Allerdings ging mir auch ganz schön die Muffe!"

„Hey, ohne Ankläger keine Anklage! Und außerdem wollen wir Dumbledore ja nichts Böses!" Sie hatten das Auto erreicht und Worthington verfrachtete die Trage mit dem Professor bereits in das große schwarze Taxi, dass innen noch um so einiges größer war, als man glauben konnte. Nach Arthurs Aussage handelte es sich dabei um eine Leihgabe des Zaubereiministeriums, allerdings glaubte Anjolie nicht, dass die ‚Entleiher' vom wahren Einsatzgrund wussten. Sie jedoch würde den Teufel tun und sich beschweren! Das Teil war teuflisch komfortabel!

Während Dumbledore auf der einen Rückbank bequem Platz fand, saßen die drei ‚Entführer' ihm gegenüber und hätten noch gut zwei bis drei andere Passagiere zwischen sich aufnehmen können. Anjolie hatte einen Fensterplatz ergattert und starrte die Fahrt über schweigsam hinaus. Sie würden nun Harry und Ginny abholen und dann nach Hogwarts weiterreisen.

Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin ihrer kleinen Aktion wieder aus ihren Adern verschwand und es Richtung Schloss ging, spürte Anjolie wieder das inzwischen altbekannte Magengrummeln. Der ‚Test' stand bevor!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Det wärsch!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

VLG Rosifer


	19. Tests und Vorbereitungen

Hallo! Hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel. Ich hatte zwei Wochen Urlaub und habe fleißig geschrieben, so dass ihr auf das nächste ganz bestimmt nicht so lange warten müsst! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von JKR's Universum..._

18. Kapitel – **Tests und Vorbereitungen**

Sie landeten hinter Hogsmeade und Anjolies Magengrummeln verwandelte sich in ein ausgewachsenes Gewitter. „Warum fliegen wir nicht direkt bis nach Hogwarts?", nörgelte sie, um ihre Unruhe irgendwie zu kompensieren.

„Aber dann würden wir doch den ultimativen Test versauen!", grinste Harry und Anjolie hätte es ihm gern ausgetrieben. Momentan war ihr jeglicher Sinn für Humor abhanden gekommen!

Moody, Arthur, Worthington und Kingsley flankierten die Trage mit Dumbledore, die Moody mit dem Desillusionierungszauber belegt hatte, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zur Schule. Anjolie trabte direkt hinter der Trage her, während Harry, Ginny und Tonks ihr den Rückweg versperrten. Sie behaupteten natürlich, ihnen den Rücken decken zu wollen! Ha, die waren so was von durchschaubar! _Oder eher du selbst?_

„Komm nach vorn, Anjolie!", rief Moody, als sie sich so ungefähr auf halbem Weg zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts befanden.

„Warum?", fragte Anjolie, wusste jedoch, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Weil ich es gesagt habe!", schnorzte Moody zurück.

Doch Anjolie schnaubte nur und blaffte: „Als ob das ein ausreichender Grund für mich wäre!" Ihre Unruhe machte sie etwas aggressiv, doch das störte sie im Moment überhaupt nicht weiter. Wer sie zu Dingen drängte, auf die sie keine Lust hatte, musste eben damit rechnen!

„Nun hör schon auf zu zicken und geh!", meldete sich Ginny hinter ihr und Anjolie sah sie aus schmalen Augen über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich von euch dazu bringen lasse!" Sie waren inzwischen stehen geblieben und alle sahen Anjolie an, abgesehen von Moodys magischem Auge, das die Umgebung absuchte. Doch keiner der Blicke wirkte auch nur im Ansatz nachgebend.

Anjolie seufzte schwer und ging um die Trage herum nach vorn. „Und jetzt?", knirschte sie Moody an. Er wies mit der Hand nach vorn und sagte: „Geh! Zeig uns den Weg!" Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf. Sie konnte hören, wie sie ihr folgten, wäre im Moment für Einsamkeit jedoch dankbarer gewesen! Sie brauchte keine Zeugen, wenn sie sich vor Feigheit krümmte.

_Das muss man sich mal vorstellen:_ Sie hatte keine Probleme damit, einem übernatürlichem Wesen die Stirn zu bieten, doch wenn es darum ging, etwas über ihr neues Selbst herauszufinden, zog sie den Schwanz ein! Dabei hatte sie doch schon so viele Dinge entdecken müssen, die sie nicht mehr beherrschte. Was war denn da schon dieser Moment?

Anjolie konnte es nicht sagen, doch manchmal wünschte sie sich, nicht zu wissen, was sie einmal gewesen war oder was sie einmal beherrscht hatte. Man vermisste nichts, was man nicht kannte!

Sie waren jetzt ganz in der Nähe der Schule und ihren Erinnerungen nach, müsste sie längst etwas davon sehen. Doch sie sah nichts außer Wald und Wiese! Anjolies Laune sank ins Bodenlose. Sie versuchte, sich an den Weg zu erinnern, den sie als Engel oft genug genutzt hatte, doch die Umgebung wirkte so völlig anders.

Ihr stieg die Hitze in den Körper und sie öffnete ungeduldig ihre Jacke, was natürlich nicht half, da es die pure Panik war, die sich da in ihr breit machte. Anjolie blieb stehen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie den Gasherd nicht ausgeschalten hatte und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um die anderen zu warnen, da kamen ihr die ersten Zweifel. Gasherd? Hatte sie sie noch alle? Seit wann scherte sie der blöde Gasherd? Hatten sie überhaupt einen in der Küche?

Sie begriff, dass es eine der Tücken des Fluches sein musste, der Hogwarts schützte. Eigentlich sogar die Haupttücke! Anjolie atmete durch und ging weiter, wenngleich sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, ob sie die korrekte Richtung einschlug. Der Weg, wenn man es denn als solchen bezeichnen wollte, machte einen Bogen und Anjolie stoppte abrupt.

Vor ihr lag ein drei Meter breiter und mehrere Meter tiefer Graben, der aussah, als wäre er durch ein Erdbeben entstanden. Anjolie starrte irritiert auf das Hindernis. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie den Graben schon einmal gesehen hatte und er wäre ihr doch bestimmt nicht entgangen, wo sie so oft über das Gelände geflogen war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte – tigerte vor dem Graben hin und her und überlegte, wie sie ihn überbrücken konnte.

Ginny hätte sie aber auch über dieses Hindernis informieren können! So etwas war wirklich fies! Aber wussten sie überhaupt davon? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Oder... konnte das vielleicht auch wieder so eine blöde Gegenmaßnahme des Fluchs sein? Natürlich! Das musste es sein! Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, in letzter Zeit etwas von einem Erdbeben in Großbritannien gehört zu haben!

Sie stoppte ihre Lauferei und blitzte den Graben böse an. Der sah ziemlich echt aus! Wenn er wirklich eine Illusion war, dann konnte sie gefahrlos weiterlaufen. Die Situation erinnerte sie an einen Indiana-Jones-Film, den sie sich mit Sebastian einmal angesehen hatte. Da war Jones auf der Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral und musste auf seinen Glauben vertrauen, um über eine arschtiefe Schlucht zu kommen. Das hier kristallisierte sich als so etwas ähnliches heraus, allerdings war seine Schlucht echt gewesen!

Doch letztendlich musste sie sich jetzt auf ihren Verstand und ihre Erinnerungen verlassen! _Du weißt doch, dass hier kein Graben sein kann!_ Also gut! _Stell dich nicht so an! Lauf einfach drauf los!_ Sie sog tief Luft ein, straffte die Schultern und tat den ersten großen Schritt. _Und wenn du falsch abgebogen bist und der Graben doch schon hier war? Verdammt!_ Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wollte den Schritt abbrechen, doch es war zu spät. Sie war bereits zu weit und konnte sich nicht mehr abbremsen und... trat auf festen Boden. _Scheiße, Mann! Diesmal brauche ich wirklich ein neues Höschen!_

Der Graben war mit dem Gefühl des Bodens unter ihrem Füßen verschwunden und vor ihr lag ein ihr bekannter Weg... für einen Moment. Dann war die Wiese wieder da und Anjolie kam sich langsam ziemlich verarscht vor. Das war doch eindeutig das Letzte! So einen Mist, wie mit dem Graben, würde sie bestimmt nicht noch einmal freiwillig mitmachen! Das musste endlich aufhören! Sie lief weiter und durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis nach der Erinnerung an die Schule und deren Umgebung. Vielleicht gab es ja doch ein paar Anhaltspunkte, die vom Schutzzauber nicht verändert wurden.

Sie blieb wieder stehen, starrte die Wiese konzentriert an und rief Bilder aus ihrem Gehirn ab, die auf diese Stelle passen könnten. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Luft zu flimmern begann. Ihre Erinnerungen und die sichtbare Umgebung vermischten sich miteinander, eines versuchte, das andere zu vertreiben und als Ergebnis dessen, sah sie doppelt.

Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Das fing wirklich an zu nerven! Sie kannte doch das verdammte Schloss und wusste, wo es war! Wieso sollte sie es dann nicht auch sehen können! Sie wollte sich das nicht nehmen lassen! Nach all dem Mist, den sie deswegen gerade hatte durchmachen müssen, würde sie das nicht zulassen! Das war keine Fähigkeit, die sie durch ihre neue Menschlichkeit verloren hatte, sondern ein Fluch menschlicher Zauberer, die nicht wollten, dass sie die Schule fand! _Die können mich mal!_ Sie würde diese verdammte Schule finden und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat!

_Zeig dich endlich! Ich weiß, dass du hier sein musst!_ Sie schaute wieder auf. Die Bilder vor ihren Augen waren noch immer verschwommen, doch sie starrte weiter entschlossen nach vorn und mit jedem Atemzug wurde ihr Blick klarer, die Wiese verschwand und die Schlossmauern erschienen.

Anjolies Herz überschlug sich. Sie hatte es geschafft! Der Bann war gebrochen und der Test endlich vorbei! Und zum Glück war sie stehen geblieben, sonst wäre sie direkt vor das Schlosstor gelaufen! _Nun gut! Auf die Art und Weise hättest du es auch gefunden!_ Sie musste schon wieder über den Gedanken lächeln, vor das Tor zu klatschen, wie die Fliege an die Windschutzscheibe, denn die Freude, Hogwarts sehen zu können, hatte ihren Humor zurück gebracht!

Auch, wenn sich in ihrem Inneren schon wieder ein neuer Zweifel breit machte. Konnte sie es wirklich wegen irgendwelcher Kräfte sehen oder nur, weil sie wusste, dass das Schloss existierte? Schließlich hatte sie die Fallen nur erkannt, weil sie davon wusste! Sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie dieser Aufgabe vor einem Monat gewachsen gewesen wäre, als sie noch unwissend und unschuldig war!

Doch das wollte sie jetzt nicht näher erörtern. Sie hatte sich etwas aus ihrem früheren Leben zurückgeholt und vielleicht gelang ihr das sogar mit anderem? Mit diesem Gedanken beflügelt, drehte sie sich zur wartenden Gruppe hinter sich um und fragte: „Wie kommen wir rein?"

Damit kamen sie in Bewegung. Ginny rannte um die anderen herum und kam schneller auf sie zu. „Du hast es geschafft!", rief sie und fiel der überraschten Anjolie um den Hals. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft!" _Ich ging davon aus, dass du die ganze Zeit daran geglaubt hast!_, dachte Anjolie sarkastisch. Schließlich war Ginny die treibende Kraft bezüglich des ‚unbedingt notwendigen' Tests gewesen!

Ginny löste sie sich von ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Aber was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Es sah so seltsam aus!"

„Ja, das wüssten wir auch gern!", informierte Moody sie. Sie hatten das Schlosstor mittlerweile auch erreicht.

Anjolie hob die Hand und lockte sie mit dem Zeigefinger heran. Sie traten näher und ihre Neugier war greifbar. „Geheimnis!", flüsterte sie und drehte sich zum Schlosstor um. Dafür, dass sie so etwas hatte durchmachen müssen, würde sie nichts von ihrer kleinen Odyssee verraten. Strafe musste sein!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Also, wer wird in die Anderswelt mitgehen?", fragte ihr Vater und Ginny hielt den Atem an. Würde sie diesmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, auch die Welt der Tuatha zu sehen?

„So besonders viel werden nicht mit können!", antwortete Anjolie.

„Ja und es ist auch klar, dass nicht jeder von _uns hier _mitgehen kann!", ergänzte ihr Vater und sah Ginny bedeutungsvoll an. Ihr sackte das Herz in die Hose. Er wollte sie von vornherein ausschließen!

„Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz!", fragte Anjolie ihn ruhig und sah Ginny ebenfalls an. „Sowohl Harry, als auch seine Freunde müssen mit! Sie werden den Tuatha beweisen, wie wichtig und dringend ihre Kooperation ist!"

Ginnys Herz schlug schneller. Würde ihren Vater das überzeugen? Ihr selbst war nicht so ganz klar, weshalb sie plötzlich so wichtig sein sollten... und ihrem Vater anscheinend auch nicht. „Wieso das denn?", hakte er nach.

„Allein die Tatsache, dass die Schlüsselperson und seine Mitstreiter noch fast Kinder sind, sollte ihnen zeigen, wie groß die Verzweiflung ist! Außerdem sind sie sehr talentiert und mit der Zusatzkraft eines Tuathas wären sie eine unschlagbare Hilfe!" _Glaubt sie wirklich daran?_

„Wie viel können denn überhaupt mit?", fragte Prof. McGonagall.

Alle sahen Anjolie an, doch die riss fragend die Hände hoch. „Was schaut ihr mich an? Ihr habt doch recherchiert und die Götter erweckt! Habt ihr sie dabei nicht gezählt? Ich kenne doch nicht jeden einzelnen verdammten Tuatha!", murmelte sie zum Schluss.

„Dann sollten wir das Zählen nachholen!", legte McGonagall mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Anjolie fest, die ihm ungerührt begegnete. McGonagall's Lippen wurden schmal und zum Glück rettete Hermine Anjolie vor weiterem Ärger.

„Zusammenfassend würde ich sagen, dass es an die dreißig Götter sein müssen, genau kann ich es allerdings wirklich erst nach einer Zählung sagen!" Hermine begann bereits in ihren Aufzeichnungen zu wühlen.

„Das ist aber doch eine ganze Menge!", folgerte Moody mit einem erstaunten Blick auf Anjolie.

„Mag sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass auch jeder dieser Tuatha Kräfte verteilen kann!", erklärte Anjolie. „Nicht alle Götter besitzen besondere Kräfte und Eigenschaften. So brauchen wir auch nur so viele Mitstreiter mitnehmen, wie Kräfte verteilt werden!" Damit wandte sie sich an Hermine und stichelte: „Schaffst du es auch bis morgen, die besonderen Götter herauszusuchen? Schließlich haben wir morgen schon Belthaine!"

„Aber Arawn sagte, für jeden der Ihren einen der Unseren!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Vielleicht vergeben sie bestimmte Kräfte ja doppelt! Wir sollten einfach auf Ganze gehen und so viele wie möglich mitnehmen!"

„Wie du meinst!", lenkte Anjolie ein. „Übrigens... wenn es hilft, dann verzichte ich auf meinen Platz! Dann kann jemand mit, dem es nützt!", bot Anjolie an und Ginny klappte die Kinnlade runter.

„Vergiss es!", fauchte Harry neben Ginny auf und alle starrten ihn erstaunt an. „Im Umgang mit den Tuatha bist du unersetzbar! Nur du hast die Hintergrundinformationen und weißt, wie mit ihnen zu sprechen ist! Nicht nur meine Anwesenheit, sondern auch deine Worte haben es geschafft, sie zu überzeugen! Du musst auf jeden Fall mitkommen!"

„Okay, okay!", wehrte Anjolie ab. „Bevor ich mich schlagen lasse! Mann, ist der heute empfindlich!" Ginny fragte sich, was in Anjolie gefahren war. Da lehnte sie tatsächlich freiwillig ab, eine andere Welt zu besuchen! Und das jetzt, wo sich zeigte, dass man sie nicht zum einfachen Menschen degradiert hatte; dass mehr in ihr steckte, als sich erst erkennen ließ.

„Ich werde auch mitgehen!", warf ihre Mutter unvermittelt ein und Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sie starrte sie groß an und ihr Vater versuchte, auf ihre Mutter einzureden, doch die blockte rigoros ab. „Ich lasse mich nicht davon abbringen! Zwei meiner Kinder werden in diese Welt gehen, ohne zu wissen, was sie dort erwartet. Ich werde sie begleiten und wenn nötig beschützen!"

„Molly, sie gehen doch nicht allein in die Anderswelt!", wollte Professor McGonagall sie beruhigen, doch Ginny ahnte bereits den Misserfolg, bevor ihre Mutter entgegnete: „Ich. Werde. Mitgehen!"

„Schön! Nachdem das geklärt ist, hat sich einer von euch überhaupt schon überlegt, wie wir in die Anderswelt kommen?", unterbrach Anjolie die darauffolgende Stille. „Welches Ritual gedenkt ihr anzuwenden, um die Schranken zu den Tuatha zu öffnen?"

„Wir wussten nicht, dass das nötig ist!", erklärte McGonagall erschüttert und zugleich vorwurfsvoll.

„Aber selbstverständlich ist es das!", seufzte Anjolie und verdrehte die Augen. „An diesen Tagen ist der Zugang zur Anderswelt offen, das heißt, dass keine Ungetüme als Wachen oder andere Hindernisse für unangenehme Überraschungen sorgen, doch der Zugang selbst muss erst geschaffen werden!"

„Und wie?", platzte Ginny heraus, die fassungslos zugehört hatte. Schon wieder ein Problem, das sich ihnen in den Weg stellte!

Anjolie stöhnte genervt. „Ihr seid doch Hexen! Habt ihr noch nie Belthaine gefeiert?", hakte sie verständnislos nach. „Auch die heutigen Feste beinhalten noch immer etwas von den alten Ritualen!"

„Ich glaube, davon habe ich was gelesen!", rief Hermine, sprang auf und lief aus dem Versammlungsraum. Ginny sah Harry und Ron an und gemeinsam folgten sie ihr.

„Da ist Anjolie ja verdammt spät drauf gekommen, dass wir nicht einfach so in die Anderswelt kommen!", murrte Ron, während sie Hermine auf den Fersen waren. Sie ließen sie lieber in Ruhe vorgehen, da man eine Hermine in Arbeitseifer nicht aufhalten sollte!

„Hauptsache, wir finden einen Weg und kommen zu den Tuatha!", entgegnete Ginny ruhig. Ruhiger, als ihr innerlich zumute war! Seit Anjolie entschieden hatte, dass sie mit musste... durfte, gribbelte die Aufregung durch ihren Körper. Sie freute sich darauf, in die Anderswelt gehen zu können, endlich auch sehen zu dürfen, was Anjolie und Harry bereits kannten und sie fragte sich, wie die Tuatha so waren.

Harrys Erzählungen nach, zeigten sie sich sehr arrogant, obwohl sie Rhiannon eigentlich nett gefunden hatte – auf eine göttlich-herablassende Weise.

„Was meint ihr, was für Kräfte wir von ihnen bekommen werden?", fragte Ron neugierig und schnitt damit einen weiteren Punkt an, der Ginny beschäftigte. In den Büchern, die sie durchforstet hatten, standen alle möglichen Fähigkeiten, die den Göttern zu eigen waren und wenn nur ein kleiner Bruchteil davon auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen überging, dann hätten sie reelle Chancen Voldemort zu vernichten.

„Das könnte praktisch alles sein!", beantwortete Harry die Frage ihres.

„Anjolie sagte, sie würden wohl jeden einzelnen auf seine Fähigkeiten testen und dann entscheiden, welche Kräfte am besten zu ihm passten!", brachte Ginny ein und beide sahen sie entsetzt an.

„Wie testen?", stieß Ron aus. „Heißt das, wir müssen eine Prüfung bestehen oder so was?"

„Keine Ahnung!", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, stieß die Tür zur Black'schen Bibliothek auf und trat ein. „Darüber hat sie sich nicht ausgelassen!"

„Warum kann die Frau nie deutlich sagen, was sie meint!", schimpfte Ron. „Ständig spricht sie in Rätseln! Was ist sie? Die Sphinx?"

„Nee, die sieht anders aus!", widersprach Harry, als sie sich am Tisch, um Hermine niederließen. „Habe eine im Irrgarten beim Trimagischen gesehen und sie wirkte verdammt einschüchternd!"

„Das kann Anjolie auch!", grinste Ron und damit hatte er gar nicht mal so unrecht.

„Schon was gefunden?", fragte Ginny Hermine und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch.

„Belthaine ist ein Fest, das dem Gott Belenus, auch Bel genannt, geweiht ist!", fing Hermine ohne Umschweife an zu erklären und blätterte eifrig weiter in dem Buch das vor ihr lag. „Ich hatte in diesem Buch von verschiedenen Wegen gelesen, diesem Gott zu huldigen und dazu gehörte auch das Fest Belthaine. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr genau, wie der Ritus dabei aussah!"

„Was ist er für ein Gott? Wofür steht er?", fragte Harry und versuchte einen Blick in das Buch zu erhaschen.

Hermine sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Ehrlich, Harry! Nachdem wir so viel über die Tuatha gelesen haben, solltest du das eigentlich wissen!"

„Ja, wir haben 'ne ganze Menge über sie herausgefunden, da kann man schon mal Einzelheiten vergessen!", knirschte Harry zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Belenus ist einer der oberen Götter der Tuatha! Er ist der Herr des Lichts, der Sonne und der Wärme!", erklärte Ginny lieber und hoffte, die vorhandene Spannung zwischen Harry und Hermine zu entschärfen. „Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er deshalb beim Fest zum Sommeranfang gefeiert wird!"

Harry sah sie mit einem undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln und hoffte, dass er sich nicht in einen Streit mit Hermine hineinsteigerte. Er war heute so reizbar! Doch Harry überraschte sie und lächelte zurück.

„Hier ist es!", rief Hermine, die von all der Spannung mal wieder nichts mitbekommen hatte. Alle rückten ein Stück näher an sie heran und Hermine las vor: „Zu Belthaine wird der Sommer begrüßt. Das Fest steht unter dem Schutz des Gottes Belenus. Dem schönen und guten Gott zu Ehren werden überall in der Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai Feuer entfacht und die Herden zwischen zwei Feuern hindurchgetrieben, wodurch sie den magischen Segen Belenus' erhalten, der sie vor Krankheiten schützt und sie fruchtbar werden lässt.

Unter den alten Druiden ging die Lehre, dass mit den Feuern des Belenus eine Verbindung zur Welt der Götter geschaffen wurden. Zwei Ringe aus Feuer, der kleinere im größeren, drehen sich in entgegengesetzten Richtungen und öffnen den Zugang. Empfangen von den Wächtern der Feuer, hatten die Druiden so die Möglichkeit den Göttern selbst zu begegnen und sich mit ihnen zu vereinigen." Hermine hörte auf zu lesen, hielt den Blick jedoch weiter auf den Seiten.

„Was meinen die mit ‚vereinigen'?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Haben die auch Kräfte von den Tuatha erhalten? Aber wie müssen sie sich da vereinigen?"

„Dazu steht hier nichts!", antwortete Hermine. „Auch keine Erklärung, wie die Druiden die Feuerringe zum Drehen brachten!"

„Ich habe in einem der Bücher gelesen, dass junge Paare die Belthainenacht dazu nutzten, um schwanger zu werden!", sprang Ginny mit einer möglichen Lösung der Frage ein, nachdem die vorherigen Informationen erst mal gesackt waren. „Angeblich, weil in dieser Nacht nicht nur die Fruchtbarkeit der Tiere verstärkt wird! Außerdem sollen sich die Götter selbst dazu herabgelassen haben, zu den Festen zu erscheinen und sich menschliche Partner für eine Nacht zu wählen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten sie entgeistert an und Ginny verkniff sich ein Grinsen wegen des Ausdrucks auf ihren Gesichtern. „Was hast du denn da für ein Buch erwischt?", blinzelte Hermine sie an.

„Eines der pikanteren und unterhaltsameren Sorte! Anjolie hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht!" Jetzt kam das Grinsen doch durch. Ginny räusperte sich, als das Verstehen die Augen der Jungs immer größer werden ließ.

„Warum hat sie das gerade dir gegeben?", maulte Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich war ihr klar, dass jemand anderes viel zu unreif dafür wäre!", stichelte Ginny und Ron sah sie sauer an. „Sollten wir die Informationen nicht an die anderen weiter geben?", fragte sie dann, um von den heikleren Gedanken abzulenken. „Sie haben bestimmt eine Lösung für die Feuerringe!"

Dagegen hatte keiner etwas einzuwenden und sie gingen wieder in den Versammlungsraum. Während des gesamten Weges konnte sie allerdings die Blicke von Ron und Harry spüren. Sie wären sehr enttäuscht, wenn sie erführen, dass in dem Buch keine Details genannt wurden. Es war aber auch sehr gemein von ihr, diesbezügliche Andeutungen zu machen. Doch es lenkte Harry wenigstens von seiner trüben Stimmung ab!

Bei den anderen angekommen, die gerade heftig über die weitere Vorgehensweise nach der Begegnung mit den Tuatha diskutierten, brachte Hermine noch einmal die Informationen vor.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, rückte seinen Stuhl näher und lehnte sich gegen Ginny, um ihr ins Ohr zu raunen: „Wenn wir allein sind, musst du mir unbedingt mehr über das Buch erzählen!" Ginny bekam vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen eine Gänsehaut und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob es mit dem Gesagten oder seinem Atem an ihrem Hals zu tun hatte. Ginny sah ihn an, wobei ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war – ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Mund.

Seine Augen waren das erste Mal seit langem nicht von düsteren Gedanken überschattet, sondern blitzten sie in ihrem satten Grün an. Ginny wurde unendlich warm ums Herz und sie rückte ihren Kopf etwas nach vorn, so dass sie ihre Nase an seiner reiben konnte. Harry war nur kurz überrascht, folgte dann aber sofort ihrem Beispiel und erwiderte die sanften Berührungen ihrer Nasen, bis er die Augen schloss und seine Stirn an ihre legte. Ginny fühlte sich so völlig ruhig, zufrieden und absolut glücklich.

„Pst! Ich störe euch zwei Turteltäubchen nur sehr ungern, aber nehmt doch bitte zur Kenntnis, dass ihr eine Menge Beobachter habt!" Anjolies Flüstern drang nur langsam in ihr Bewusstsein, wirkte nach getaner Arbeit jedoch umso mehr. Sie und Harry fuhren fast gleichzeitig auseinander und als sie die Blicke aller auf sich bemerkte, spürte sie die Röte ihren Hals aufwärts wandern.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht und legte die Hände in ihren Schoß. Dabei traute sie sich kaum, einen der Anwesenden anzusehen. Nur auf Anjolie warf sie einen Seitenblick, die wissend lächelte und ihr zuzwinkerte.

Das hätte ihr geholfen, wenn ihr Blick in dem Moment nicht den neben Anjolie sitzenden Malfoy gestriffen hätte, der sie beleidigend abfällig ansah. Ginny hätte ihm gern etwas an den Kopf geworfen, doch das hätte diesen arroganten Snob nur noch mehr amüsiert. Dass er jetzt immer und überall dabei sein musste, störte sie mittlerweile immer mehr. Auch dass er sich mit dieser selbstverständlichen Freiheit durchs Haus bewegte und er sich viel zu oft an Anjolies Rocksaum heftete, wie auch jetzt, half dabei nicht unbedingt! Er lümmelte neben Anjolie auf dem Stuhl und bedachte jeden mit seiner Überheblichkeit.

„Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg, das beschriebene Ritual herbeizuführen!", unterbrach Moody die Stille und erlöste Ginny von ihren feindseligen Gedanken. Er erhob sich und sagte: „Ich gehe und quetsche mal ein paar der alten Kollegen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung aus!"

„Und ich gehe nach Hogwarts, um dort ein paar bestimmte Bücher zu durchforsten!", entschied Prof. McGonagall, doch Ginny glaubte, noch ein anderes Motiv dahinter zu erkennen. McGonagall war gestern kaum von Dumbledore wegzubekommen. Sie alle waren erstaunt gewesen, sie in Hogwarts anzutreffen, aber nach den besorgten Blicken, mit denen sie ihren Direktor bedacht hatte, blieb kein Zweifel mehr, dass sie tiefe Freundschaft mit dem Mann verband.

„Gut! Auch wir werden hier weitersuchen!", bestimmte Ginnys Vater. „Wir treffen uns morgen, um drei Uhr nachmittags beim Fuchsbau! Bis dahin _müssen _wir alle nötigen Informationen zusammen haben! Wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn derjenige, der sie zuerst findet, den anderen Bescheid gibt, so dass wir schon eventuelle Vorbereitungen treffen können!"

Damit löste sich die Versammlung auf und auch Harry erhob sich. Er ergriff Ginnys Hand und führte sie hinaus. Ginny wusste nicht, warum ihr Herz plötzlich so stark schlug, doch als Harry vor ihrem Zimmer stoppte, wurde es ihr klar.

Wollte er fortsetzen, wobei sie vorhin unterbrochen wurden? Doch als er die Tür öffnete, schob er nur sie hinein und er selbst blieb draußen stehen. Ginny kam verwirrt und enttäuscht auf die Türschwelle zurück und sah ihn an. Jetzt erfuhr sie auch, warum er sein Versprechen von vorhin nicht einhielt. Die Schatten in seinen Augen waren wieder da!

Er strich sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und Ginny legte ihre Wange in seine Hand. Er kam einen Schritt näher und küsste sie unglaublich zärtlich. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es nie aufhören würde.

Ginny drückte sich ihm entgegen, doch Harry zog sich so weit zurück, dass er sprechen konnte. „Ich werde heute Nacht von dir träumen!", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen und sie öffnete wieder die Augen. _Nein, geh noch nicht!_

Blitzschnell schnappte sie seinen Pullover und zog ihn zu sich zurück, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Diesmal war der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und vielversprechender... nachdem er endlich reagierte. Mit einem sanften Streicheln ihrer Zunge bewegte sie ihn dazu, seinen Mund zu öffnen, so dass sie endlich mehr von ihm bekam.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch enger heran. Leise stöhnend gab er nach und schmiegte sich an sie. Erst nach einigen Minuten ließ sie ihn frei und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Gute Nacht!", stieß sie atemlos hervor und schloss die Tür. _Ich werde auch von dir träumen! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Arroganz von Balor und Bres war sagenhaft, doch er hatte erreicht, was er wollte und das war alles was zählte. Lirs Speise schenkte ihm nicht nur die Unsterblichkeit, sondern auch einen Einblick in die Vorzüge der Anderswelt und er begehrte, was er gesehen hatte! Und die Macht, die hinter dem Fomorier und dem ehemaligen Tuathaoberhaupt stand, würde ihm dabei helfen!

Ihr Eindringen war sorgfältig geplant. Günstigerweise schliefen die Tuatha solange, bis sie gerufen wurden. Das hieß, dass sich ihm nichts in den Weg stellen würde und er seine Vormachtstellung in der Anderswelt in Ruhe sichern konnte. Sollte dann einmal einer der Götter geweckt werden, so waren sie keine Gefahr mehr für ihn.

Voldemort ging an sein Fenster und sah auf das Lager der Riesen hinaus. Es hatte zwar einiges an Mühe gekostet, die Riesen zu ihnen zu schaffen, so dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Lohn, den ihm die Eroberung der Anderswelt bringen würde.

Und sein Ziel war so nah. Morgen war es so weit! Zu Belthaine konnten sie in die Anderswelt eindringen, ohne bösen Überraschungen in Form von Drachen oder Trollen zu begegnen! Dann würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie wanderten allesamt durch den Wald in der Nähe des Weasleyheimes und sammelten Holz. Anjolie selbst stand mit ihrem kleinen Holzpaket in den Armen an eine alte Eiche gelehnt und besah sich die Umgebung.

Der Fuchsbau schien geradezu in den glasklaren, blauen Himmel zu stechen und Anjolie wunderte sich, wie sich dieses Gebäude überhaupt zusammenhielt! Es gab so viele Anbauten, Übersprünge, Ecken und Kanten, dass dieses Haus unmöglich den Gesetzen der Physik gehorchen konnte. Hier war eindeutig Magie im Spiel und Anjolie fragte sich, ob die Zauberer nicht auch mal etwas ohne Magie fertig brachten.

„Hey, nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen!", rief Harry in ihre Richtung und Anjolie stieß sich seufzend vom Baum ab.

„Ihr habt leicht reden!", murrte sie. „Ich muss meine Holzpakete selbst tragen!" Und zu allem Überfluss musste sie an diesem warmen Tag auch noch die Ärmel ihres langen Pullovers unten lassen, damit das Holz nicht ihre Arme zerkratzte.

„Wenn du dich nicht so vehement dagegen sträuben würdest, Magie auszuprobieren, dann könntest du es vielleicht auch!", konterte Harry und ließ gerade zwei weitere Holzstücke auf seinen schwebenden Stapel gleiten.

„Warum Magie anwenden, wenn man es auch genauso gut selbst machen kann?", schnappte Anjolie. „Die Anwendung von Magie sollte etwas besonderes sein und nicht zur Alltäglichkeit werden!"

„Huh, jetzt hat sie's uns aber gegeben!", lachte Ginny unbeeindruckt von der anderen Seite.

„Du machst dir doch nur selbst was vor!", behauptete Harry. Er kam auf sie zu und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Hier! Versuch es!", forderte er sie auf. _Das wird ja immer bunter!_

Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und presste ihren Holzstapel fester an den Körper. „Habt ihr nicht mal erwähnt, dass jeder seinen eigenen ausgewählten Zauberstab braucht? Wer sagt denn, dass dein Stab überhaupt auf mich reagiert?", entgegnete sie mit einem Kloß in der Kehle.

„Falsch! Der Zauber wird vielleicht nicht so perfekt ausgeführt, wie vom Besitzer selbst, aber Magie strömt auf jeden Fall hindurch!", antwortete Hermine, die, ebenso wie Ginny und Ron, näher gekommen war. Anjolie starrte auf den Zauberstab in Harrys Hand, als würde er sich jeden Moment in eine Schlange verwandeln und sich in ihrer Hand verbeißen.

Es war einfach lächerlich, wie viel Angst sie davor hatte, dieses Stück Holz zu berühren. Harry wirbelte den Stab herum, fing ihn an der Spitze auf, löste eine ihrer Hände vom Holz und drückte ihr den Stab in die Hand. Den Stapel nahm er ihr kurzerhand ab und warf ihn auf den Boden. „Pass auf, Mann! Den habe ich im Angesicht meines Schweißes gesammelt!", schimpfte Anjolie, als der Stapel sich auflöste.

„Los! Fang an! Wird schon nichts passieren!", verlangte er ungerührt und fixierte sie ernst.

„Versuch es mit einem einfachen Zauber!", schlug Hermine vor und Anjolie wollte sie gerade anfauchen, dass sie überhaupt keinen Zauber kannte, da redete sie auch schon weiter. „Nimm doch den Schwebezauber. Den haben wir im ersten Schuljahr gelernt!"

Anjolie fragte sich, warum sie sich schon wieder so von ihnen drängen ließ. Diese Kinder waren wirklich unerträglich, wenn sie sich langweilten! „Sieh hin!", rief Ginny und Anjolie schreckte auf. Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch und vollführte eine leicht kreisende Bewegung. „Das ist die Handbewegung, die du mit dem Zauberstab ausführen musst, während du die Worte ‚Wingardium Leviosa' sagst! Du musst es ganz genau aussprechen! Win-gar-di-um Le-vi-o-sa."

"Wingardium Leviosa.", flüsterte Anjolie und kam sich auch vor wie ein Erstklässler und dass ihr alle zusahen, half auch nicht. „Ihr könntet euch nicht zufällig mal umdrehen?"

„Wieso? Willst du dich ausziehen?", fragte Ron sie unverständig an und auch die anderen glaubten anscheinend nicht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Schon gut! Vergesst es!" Sie hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab. „Win..."

„Vergiss nicht das Wutschen und Wedeln!", unterbrach Ron sie und diesmal war es an Anjolie ihn irritiert anzusehen.

„Er meint die Handbewegung, die ich dir gerade zeigte!", klärte Hermine sie auf.

„Ach so!", murmelte Anjolie, atmete tief durch und wiederholte den Versuch – diesmal mit Handbewegung. Sobald sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, explodierte der Stapel und das Holz schoss durch die Gegend. Sie duckten sich erschrocken ab und Anjolie sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Wird schon nichts passieren, hm?", ahmte sie ihn nach und gab ihm energisch seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Du machst mir Witze!"

„Wir hätten uns wohl etwas ungefährlicheres zum Schweben aussuchen sollen!", murmelte Hermine.

„Ja, und Anjolie sollte wirklich ihren eigenen Zauberstab bekommen!", bestimmte Ginny. „Harry's ist anscheinend zu mächtig!" Jetzt war Anjolie nicht nur frustriert, sondern hatte auch Lust ein paar Köpfe zusammenzuschlagen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meine Finger aber auch ganz davon lassen!", fauchte sie und schimpfte sich selbst Idiotin, weil sie sich schon wieder darauf eingelassen hatte. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste würde es bald nur noch Tests hageln. Die ‚Kleinen' schienen ein neues Spielzeug gefunden zu haben und waren wild entschlossen, es auszuprobieren!

Sie raffte ihr Holz wieder zusammen und stapelte es unter ihrem Arm. „Das ist doch Unsinn!", flüsterte Ginny und reichte ihr weiteres Holz. „Hier ist eindeutig Magie geflossen! Du brauchst nur das richtige Werkzeug!"

„Ja, du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft manchen Schülern Zauber misslingen! Einem ging beim Schwebezauber sogar die Feder in Flammen auf!", bestärkte Ron die Worte seiner Schwester.

„Soll mich das etwa beruhigen?", fragte Anjolie sarkastisch.

„Du darfst nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn werfen!", erwiderte Harry und ließ sein Holz wieder schweben. „Wenn wir aus der Anderswelt wieder da sind, dann können wir ja bei ‚Ollivanders' einen Zauberstab für dich besorgen!"

„Nein, das können wir nicht!", fauchte Anjolie und sie ging in Richtung Wiese, wo bereits Holzstapel für die Feuer in der Nacht gebildet wurden.

„Mann, ist die stur!", hörte sie Ron hinter sich schimpfen, doch das war ihr egal. Sie musste sich erst einmal sammeln und das konnte sie nicht, solange sie auf sie einredeten. Ihr gefiel es nicht, dass sie es sich angewöhnt hatten, über ihren Kopf hinweg ihre Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wann war sie denn bitte sehr entmündigt worden?

Anjolie warf ihr Holz auf einen großen Stapel und strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen. _Du bist doch selbst schuld! Ständig kneifst du vor irgendetwas, benimmst dich wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn sie anfangen, dich auch so zu behandeln! _Toll! Jetzt machte sie sich schon selbst fertig!

Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, dann wäre sie bald jemand, der alles hasste und ablehnte, was sie nicht konnte und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall! Sie musste sich endlich zusammenreißen! Bisher hatte sie ihrer bizarren Angst nachgegeben, doch damit musste jetzt Schluss sein! Und sich der Angst zu stellen, war der beste Weg dahin!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ich übernehme übrigens keinerlei Garantie für die Grammatik der lateinischen Zaubersprüche, sollte man es überhaupt als solche bezeichnen können! Es hörte sich eben gut an!

VLG und bis bald

Rosifer


	20. Das Aufeinandertreffen

Hi, es geht weiter! Viel Spaß! 

**Torence:** Danke für dein Review!;-) Ja, die Schule ist am schönsten in der Erinnerung... wenn man nicht mehr lernen muss, sondern nur noch zurück denken braucht... von wegen: Die schönen alten Zeiten!-g- Aber keine Bange: bald hast auch du es geschafft!;-)

Was die Herrschaften der Geschichte betrifft, hast du recht: Die stellen sich ganz schön an... alle miteinander! Aber Menschen mögen es nun einmal nicht, wenn es zu leicht geht! Dann machen sie es sich eben selbst schwer.

_Disclaimer: Von dieser Geschichte gehört mir nur meine eigene Figur, Anjolie... Der Rest ist ausgeborgt!_

19. Kapitel – **Das Aufeinandertreffen**

„Dein Arm!", verlangte Voldemort und rief mit der üblichen Prozedur die engsten seiner Todesser. Es spürte die Aufregung durch seinen Körper rieseln, während er auf ihr Erscheinen wartete.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Bres ungeduldig und Voldemort sah ihn mühsam beherrscht an. Die verwarzte und vernarbte Visage seines Gegenübers passte zu seinem Verhalten.

„Das!", antwortete Voldemort und deutete auf seine nach und nach auftauchenden Männer.

„Was sollen wir mit denen?", grunzte Balor. Voldemort wandte sich um und betrachtete den Riesen, der sich in einiger Entfernung zu seiner Rechten hatte fallen lassen, so dass Voldemort sich nicht den Hals verrenken musste, um ihn beim Reden ansehen zu können. Das Loch im weichen Boden, dass er dabei verursacht hatte, wäre allerdings nur gewaltsam wieder zu entfernen!

„Sie werden uns begleiten!", knirschte Voldemort.

„Wozu? Sie nützen uns nichts!" Wieder Bres.

„Warum sollten sie nicht?" Sie kratzten erheblich an seiner Geduld!

„Weil sie sowieso keine Kräfte in der Anderswelt haben! Mit dieser Zauberstabfuchtelei können sie nichts ausrichten!"

Voldemort musste sich extrem zusammenreißen, damit ihm nicht die Kontrolle über seine Mimik entglitt. „Wir haben...", setzte er an.

„Nicht du!", platzte Bres dazwischen. „Sie! Du hast von den Speisen des Lir gekostet und dich damit verändert... angepasst!"

„Das...", zischte Voldemort durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „...ist äußerst enttäuschend!" Dann würden seine Männer eben hier bleiben! Er sah auf, als ein weiterer Ankömmling erschien. „Lucius! Du kommst spät!", fauchte er und seine Enttäuschung focusierte sich auf seinen Todesser.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord!", winselte er und kniete nieder. „Ich musste noch lästige Verfolger loswerden!" Voldemort kitzelte es in den Fingern, seine Wut an ihm auszulassen, doch jetzt gab es Wichtigeres! „Also, wie sieht eure Version, in die Anderswelt zu kommen, aus?", forderte er von Bres eine Antwort.

„Ich öffne das Tor!", lachte Balor und verpestete mit seinem fauligen Atem die Luft. Er hievte sich auf und ging auf einen Eichenbaum zu. Ohne Anstrengung riss er ihn samt Wurzeln aus und richtete ihn auf Voldemort.

„Anzünden!", grunzte Balor, als Voldemort verwirrt auf die Krone des Baumes starrte. Es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, der Anweisung dieses Mannes zu folgen, doch der Drang, sein Ziel zu erreichen, war zu stark.

Steif hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Baum. „Quercus inflamare!", stieß er aus und der Baum ging trotz des jungen Grüns in lodernde Flammen auf. Balor zog damit einen brennenden Kreis um sich, trat hinaus und schlug mit der brennenden Korne in den Kreis, aus dem sofort heftiger Wind austrat. Voldemort musste sich gegen den Wind legen, um nicht umgeweht zu werden. Dann war es urplötzlich wieder vorbei und er wankte, weil damit auch der Widerstand des Windes nicht mehr gegen ihn drückte.

Der brennende Kreis war nun mit Nebel gefüllt. „So einfach?", flüsterte Voldemort erstaunt.

„Für Balor und mich, ja!", zeigte sein Nachbar erneut sein widerliches Grinsen.

„Worauf warten wir?", rief Balor, trat wieder in den Kreis und verschwand augenblicklich. Seine Riesen taten es ihm gleich und auch Bres und Voldemort setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Herr?", rief einer seiner Todesser und Voldemort sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Meine Pläne haben sich geändert! Ihr könnt wieder verschwinden!", rief er und lief weiter, seinem Ziel entgegen. Er überschritt die brennende Erde, hinein in den Nebel und befand sich in der Anderswelt, die nicht mehr der vertrocknete Landstrich war, den er kennengelernt hatte. Er bemerkte nicht die einzelne Gestalt, die ihm unerlaubt folgte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Na, aber hallo! Das nenne ich eine nette Altersruhestätte!", pfiff Rosifer anerkennend und Remus konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Sie waren von der Höhle direkt in einen großen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum, mit weißem, marmornem Fußboden, hellen Säulen und mit weißen Vorhängen, die einzelne Raumabschnitte voneinander trennten.

Rechts gab es eine in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne, die schon eher einem kleinen Pool ähnelte. Kostbare, goldbraun gemusterte Fliesen säumten den Rand und herrlich weich aussehende, weiß strahlende Handtücher luden zum darin Einwickeln ein.

Im nächsten Separee gab es ein großes, rehbraunes Kanapee mit quadratischen Sofakissen in einem warmen Rot. Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch stand köstliches Obst und ein dickes, alt aussehendes Buch lag daneben. Ein durchziehender Windhauch gab den Blick auf Bücherregal frei.

Die gesamte linke Seite war ein offener Balkon, der ebenfalls nur durch weiße Schleier abgetrennt war. Hier würde es sich bestimmt gut relaxen lassen!

Finn führte sie an einen großen Tisch, an dem eine ganze Armee Platz finden würde und nachdem ihnen Wein serviert wurde, begann er Fragen zu stellen: über Voldemort, ihren Kampf, seine bisherige Strategie, seine Verbündeten, warum sie glaubten, dass Balor und Bres mit von der Partie sein würden und den Grund, weshalb er überhaupt auf die Anderswelt kam.

Sie versuchten, ihn so gut es ging in Kenntnis zu setzen, wobei Severus bei der letzten Frage versuchte, Anjolies Person außen vor zu lassen. Remus lächelte dabei in sich hinein. Rosifer konnte soviel bohren, wie er wollte. Severus würde ihm keine seiner ewigen Fragen über seine Beziehung zu Anjolie beantworten, aber mit solchen Taten zeigte er seine Gefühle für und Sorge um sie.

„Wirst du uns helfen und wenn ja, wie?", fragte Severus gerade ungeduldig.

„Ja, ich werde euch helfen, sonst wärt ihr nicht hier!", antwortete Finn amüsiert. „Aber fragst du mich wirklich, wie ich euch helfen werde? Ich bin Krieger! Was meinst du, wie ich helfen kann?" Remus konnte Severus mit den Zähnen mahlen hören. Die beiden würden bestimmt keine Freunde werden!

Finn seufzte, als Severus nicht antwortete. „Ich werde natürlich mit meinen Männern kämpfen... vorausgesetzt, Balor und Bres greifen wirklich in den Kampf ein!"

„Bisher hat Voldemort immer erreicht, was er wollte und da wird es auch bei den beiden keinen Unterschied geben!", versicherte Rosifer. „Voldemort kann äußerst überzeugend sein!"

Finn stand auf und verschwand kurz hinter einem der Vorhänge. „Sollte es soweit sein, dann habt ihr hier ein Amulett. Damit könnt ihr mich rufen... von überall aus!", ergänzte er nach einem amüsierten Blick auf Rosifer.

„Sollte?", fragte Rosifer. „Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, er glaubt mir nicht?", raunte Rosifer Remus zu.

„Weil ihr Menschen euch schon immer gern überschätzt habt!", antwortete Finn trocken. Remus jedoch schien es, dass es in dieser Welt noch ganz andere Leute gab, die dieses Problem hatten!

„Und jetzt?", fragte Rosifer.

„Jetzt? Jetzt geht ihr wieder nach Hause!", antwortete Finn lapidar. „Oder wollt ihr etwa eine Führung?"

„Darauf können wir verzichten!", bestimmte Severus, obwohl Rosifer so aussah, als hätte er das Angebot gern angenommen und auch Remus wünschte wenigstens mal auf den Balkon gehen zu dürfen und einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was sich die Anderswelt nannte.

Plötzlich stöhnten Severus und Rosifer gleichzeitig auf und hielten sich den Unterarm. Remus musste nicht überlegen, was das bedeutete.

„Irgendein Problem?", fragte Finn misstrauisch.

„Voldemort ruft seine Todesser", antwortete Rosifer. „Ich fürchte, dass es losgeht!"

„Und wieso spürt ihr, wenn Voldemort sich regt?", hakte Finn noch misstrauischer nach.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte!", wich Severus aus.

„So lang nun auch wieder nicht! Wir sind Undercover-Todesser bei ihm und das heißt, wir haben uns weitestgehend anpassen müssen!", lenkte Rosifer ein, als Finns Miene deutlich zeigte, dass er mit Severus' Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Auch Remus war der Meinung, dass Finn als Verbündeter möglichst eingeweiht sein sollte.

„Dann solltet ihr zurückgehen und nachsehen, was los ist!", schlug Finn vor.

„Moment!", rief Severus, als Remus und Rosifer aufsprangen. „Wie viel Zeit ist in der realen Welt vergangen?", hakte er nach und Remus wunderte sich, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Wieso fragst du?", bohrte Finn, anstatt zu antworten.

„Unsere Verbündeten sollten zu Belthaine bei den Tuatha erscheinen und da das seit unserer Abreise nicht mehr lange hin war und..."

„Schon gut!", unterbrach Finn ihn ungeduldig. „Es ist bereits Belthaine!"

„Woher weißt du das?", hakte Remus erstaunt nach und erhielt einen beleidigten Blick von Finn. „Ich lebe hier!", knurrte er. „Also sei gewiss, dass ich es weiß!"

„Können wir von hier aus zu ihnen, um sie zu warnen?", bohrte Severus hartnäckig.

„Was ist mit eurem Voldemort?"

„Darum kümmert sich Rosifer! Er wird zu ihm gehen und wir warnen die anderen!", bestimmte Severus, trotz des entrüsteten Schnaubens von Rosifer.

„Einverstanden!", erklärte sich Finn bereit und zeigte auf eine Tür in der Nähe. „Geh durch diese Tür und du kommst in eure Welt und ihr kommt mit!", wies er an. Rosifer verabschiedete sich widerwillig von Remus und ging, während Remus und Severus hinter Finn her eilten.

Er ging zur Eingangstür und schlug einen kleinen Gong. Ein zierliche Fee erschien und sah ihn fragend an. „Cecily, ruf meine Männer. Sie sollen sich umgehend in Danu's Burg einfinden. Das Fragezeichen in ihren Augen wurde noch größer, doch Finn gab ihr keine Gelegenheit, weiter nachzufragen. Er drehte sich bereits um, schnappte sich ein Schwert von der dazugehörigen Halterung und lief in Richtung Balkon.

Remus folgte ihm begeistert. Jetzt würde er doch noch einen Blick auf die Anderswelt werfen können. „Was wollen eure Freunde eigentlich bei den Göttern?", fragte Finn, während sie auf den Balkon traten und er sich das Schwert umband.

„Sie wollen ihnen Kräfte verleihen, damit wir gegen Voldemort besser bestehen können!", antwortete Severus. Remus war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich umzusehen. Diese Welt schillerte in so intensiven Farben, dass sie schon wieder unecht wirkten. So hatte er sich immer das Reich der Feen vorgestellt! Voller farbenprächtiger Blumen, herrlich grüner, majestätischer Bäume, einem kleinen Springbrunnen mit goldenem Wasser, so gefärbt, durch das flimmernde goldene Sonnenlicht. Alles begleitet vom fröhlichen Gezwitscher und Rufen der Vögel.

„Und da haben die Götter zugestimmt?"

„Im Ausgleich dafür haben wir sie erweckt!"

„Na, da bin ich mal gespannt!", lachte Finn. „Die Tuatha sind nicht gerade für ihre Treue zu ihrem Wort bekannt!" Remus horchte auf. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an!

Sie gingen ein paar Steinstufen hinunter und betraten eine gepflasterte, freie Stelle, in einem ansonsten prachtvoll blühenden Garten. Doch nach Finns Worten fand Remus nicht die Ruhe, diese Idylle weiterhin zu genießen.

„Folgt mir!", verlangte Finn, trat in die Mitte des Platzes und verschwand. Severus und Remus sahen sich kurz an und taten es ihm gleich. Remus fühlte ein kurzes Ziehen, ähnlich dem Gefühl, wenn man einen Portschlüssel benutzte, nur nicht so stark. Wenige Sekunden danach fand er sich auf einem anderen Platz wieder.

Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er auf ein großes Burggebäude. Sie befanden sich auf einer Art Burghof und Remus beeilte sich, hinter Finn und Severus her zu kommen, die bereits auf das Gebäude zugingen.

Sie steuerten eine kleine Tür an, durch die sie in einen kurzen, düsteren Gang kamen, dessen unangenehme Aura sich augenblicklich auf seine Stimmung legte. Remus vermisste plötzlich den sonnendurchfluteten Raum Finn's und... Rosifer, der immer eine Bemerkung auf den Lippen hatte, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Doch nach ein paar Schritten erreichten sie eine weitere Tür, die in einen großen Saal führte und die bedrückende Wirkung des Ganges verflog sofort.

Und das erste, was sie hörten, war Anjolies wütende Stimme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Lignum acervus inflamare!" Zwei Kreise, jeweils aus zwölf Holzstapeln bestehend, ineinander so versetzt, dass sie wie ein einziger großer Kreis wirkten, gingen sofort in Flammen auf, die in den schwarzen Nachthimmel hinaufschlugen.

Anjolie fragte sich wehmütig, wie lange es dauerte, bis das schöne Holz, dass sie so mühselig zusammengetragen hatten, verbrannt sein würde. Hoffentlich konnten sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen, bevor das der Fall war.

„Bleibt hier alle zusammen und habt Acht!", wies Moody an und stellte sich vor der versammelten Gruppe, bestehend aus dreißig Personen, am Kreis auf. Alle Zauberer hatten wegen des erwähnten ‚Empfangskomitees' die Zauberstäbe gezückt, Anjolie hingegen hielt sich lieber an die Sais.

„Ob es klappen wird?", fragte Ginny neben Anjolie und versuchte über Moodys Schulter zu sehen.

„Hat bei ihm schon mal was nicht geklappt?", konterte Anjolie.

Moody hob den Zauberstab und rief: „Interna flammae turbore sinister!" Sofort begannen die Flammen des inneren Feuerkreises nach links zu schlagen und bildeten einen Feuerring.

„Extranea flammae turbore dexter!", stieß Moody aus und auch die äußeren Feuer setzten sich in Bewegung, nur eben nach rechts.

„Es klappt!", jubelte Ginny. Ihre Freude währte jedoch nicht lange. Die gegeneinander wirbelnden Feuerringe erreichten eine enorme Geschwindigkeit und trieben einander zwirbelnd nach oben, so dass sie nun einen fast zwei Meter hohen Zylinder bildeten.

Alle gingen automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück. „Oh, Mann!", hauchte Ron, als die Wand noch höher wurde und sich nach oben hin immer mehr verjüngte.

„Also das ist mir nicht geheuer!", warnte Moody und Anjolie konnte seine Sorge nachvollziehen. Die ehemaligen Feuerringe glichen jetzt eher einer umgedrehten Windhose und sie konnten nicht sicher sein, dass das auch so sein sollte bzw. es das gewünschte Ergebnis brachte.

Die beiden Weasleyeltern drückten die Kinder noch mehr zurück und nicht zu spät. Die Feuerwand zog sich immer weiter zusammen, bis sie die geballte Kraft nicht mehr halten konnte und sich entlud. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle erwischte die Wartenden und riss sie von den Beinen. Sie landeten in einem Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und Körpern.

Nach einem Moment des Entsetzens begannen sich die ersten zu rühren. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen grub Anjolie sich unter Moody hervor, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Moody war voll auf ihr gelandet und hatte sie geradezu in den weichen Erdboden gedrückt. Sie stoppte jäh, als eines ihrer Sais ihr in die Seite stach. Es musste beim Sturz verrutscht sein!

„Oh, Moody!", keuchte sie und versuchte den Mann irgendwie von sich runter zu schieben. Erfolglos! „Wäre... es zuviel verlangt... wenn ich dich bitte... etwas... schneller von mir herunter zu klettern?", wollte sie ihn zur Schnelligkeit antreiben. „Du drückst mir die Luft ab... und Atmen gehört dummerweise... zu meinen Haupteigenschaften!"

„Ja, ja! Ich versuch ja schon mein Bestes!", knurrte Moody und bewegte sich tatsächlich zur Seite – nur leider zur falschen. Das Sai bohrte sich noch tiefer und Anjolie spürte, wie ihre Haut durchstach und sich warme Nässe ihren Weg bahnte.

„Na toll! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", stöhnte sie.

„Was?", fragte Arthur irgendwo neben ihr.

„Ach nichts!", blockte sie ab. Moody war nun von ihr herunter und auch Anjolie rappelte sich auf, nachdem sie das störende Sai herausgezogen hatte. Zum Glück war es nur eine oberflächliche Wunde und würde bei der Mission nicht stören. „Alles okay?", fragte sie die Jugendlichen, die noch etwas derangiert herumstanden.

„So la la!", knurrte Harry, der sich den Bauch rieb. „Ginge mir besser, wenn Ron mir nicht sein Knie in den Magen gerammt hätte!"

„Das war doch keine Absicht!", verteidigte sich der Rotschopf. „Es hat mich voll auf dich drauf geschleudert!"

„Das hilft meinem Bauch aber auch nicht!", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

Anjolie horchte auf, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. „Pscht!", brachte sie die anderen zur Ruhe. „Hört ihr das auch?"

„Was?", fragte Arthur alarmiert und lauschte, genau wie die anderen, in die Nacht.

„Das... ist das Musik?", fragte Molly verwirrt.

„Ja, eine Flöte!", antwortete Moody und drehte sich zu den Feuerkreisen um. Sie folgten seinem Beispiel und Anjolie staunte nicht schlecht, dass die Ringe, oder eher die einzelnen Holzhaufen, noch immer brannten. Die Feuerwand und auch die wirbelnden Ringe waren verschwunden. Dafür bestand der Boden des inneren Kreises nur aus purem Licht.

„Es kommt aus dem Kreis!", stellte Anjolie überflüssigerweise fest und trat ein paar Schritte näher. „Nur für den Fall, dass es mir aus irgendeinem idiotischem Grund verborgen bleibt, aber könnt ihr den Verursacher der Musik sehen?" Es war direkt beruhigend, als die anderen das verneinten. Also ging sie noch einen Schritt näher an den Kreis heran und stoppte an einer Lücke zwischen zwei brennenden Holzstapeln. Einer seltsamen Ahnung folgend, hob sie die Hand und streckte sie in Richtung der Lücke.

Und tatsächlich... sie spürte einen feinen Widerstand. Die Luft verschwamm vor ihr, als hätte sie ihre Hand in Wasser getaucht. Anjolie streckte ihren Arm noch mehr und die Hand verschwand im Nichts. „Der Übergang!", folgerte Moody. „Die Feuerringe haben funktioniert!"

„Das war auch das Mindeste, nachdem sie uns über die halbe Wiese schleuderten!", schimpfte Kingsley und trat neben Anjolie.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass es sich bei dem Musikanten um den Wächter des Feuers handelt!", überlegte Anjolie laut.

„Du meinst: Musik und kein Angriff?", hakte Kingsley nach.

„Nun, man kann bei den Tuatha nicht eine gewisse Bösartigkeit und Hinterlist leugnen, so dass wir auf alles gefasst sein müssen. Doch sie nutzten Belthaine meistens, um sich eine vergnügliche Nacht zu bereiten und dabei meine ich Vergnügen _mit_ den Menschen und nicht auf deren Kosten! Da wäre es bestimmt nicht förderlich gewesen, wenn diese Menschen vorher von ein paar Monstern durchgekaut worden wären! Das... hätte das Vergnügen doch erheblich geschmälert!"

Kingsley grinste schief. „Also dürfen wir diesmal davon ausgehen, Glück zu haben und freundlich begrüßt zu werden?"

„So freundlich, wie du es dir nur erträumen kannst!", antwortete eine fremde Stimme, zu einem hässlichen Kopf gehörend, der gerade aus dem Übergang hindurch kam. Kingsley, Anjolie und Moody machten erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten. Während Anjolie ihre Sais ergriff, rissen die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe hoch.

„Aber, aber! Nicht so kriegerisch!", lachte der Gehörnte und trat ganz aus dem Kreis. Anjolie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten – angefangen bei seinen Hörnern, über den Ziegenbart, der nackten Brust, der Panflöte in der Hand und aufgehört bei den behuften und widerlich behaarten Beinen.

„Ist das ein Dämon?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, ein Satyr!", konnte Anjolie Hermine flüstern hören und steckte die Sais weg.

„Ganz recht, hübsches Kind! Ich bin Palus, des Herrn Belenus' liebster Bote! Ich kam, um euch heut Nacht zu führen und zu erfreuen!" Wie aufs Stichwort kamen über ein Dutzend leichtbekleidete Nymphen aus dem Kreis getänzelt und begannen die Männer zu umschwirren. Dafür, dass die meisten von ihnen Auroren waren, hatten sie ihnen kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen.

„Immer langsam! Die Jungs sind viel zu jung dafür!", protestierte Molly und wollte sich zwischen zwei Nymphen und Harry und Ron drängen. Dass ihr Mann gerade von zwei Nymphen auf einmal bearbeitet wurde, schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

Doch die Nymphen ließen sich nicht beirren und zogen die Männer mit sich, die mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht nur zu gern folgten. Hermine, Ginny und auch die anderen Frauen starrten ihnen nur entgeistert hinterher.

„Dafür sind wir nicht hier!", informierte Anjolie den Satyr, doch der winkte nur ab. „Nicht so steif, meine Liebe! Genieße es!" Ihr wurde klar, dass man mit ihm nicht vernünftig reden konnte. Er war wohl nur dazu da, die ‚Gäste' gefügiger zu machen und auf Vergnügen einzustellen.

„Bring uns zu deinem Gott!", seufzte sie deshalb nur und drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Wir sollten ihnen lieber gleich folgen, bevor unseren werten Herren gänzlich der Verstand in die Hose rutscht!" In dem Moment begann Palus wieder fröhlich auf seiner Flöte herumzududeln und bei dem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, das sich plötzlich in Anjolie breit machte, ahnte sie nichts Gutes!

Sie sah stirnrunzelnd die anderen Frauen an, denen es jedoch nicht anders erging. Auch sie hatten plötzlich alle ein Lächeln im Gesicht und seufzten oder kicherten begeistert. „Oh, das ist nicht gut!", konnte Anjolie noch ausstoßen, bevor die Sorglosigkeit ihr Gehirn vollkommen vernebelte.

Der Satyr tanzte um die Frauen herum und drängte sie geschickt in den Übergang, was sie nur bemerkten, weil sie sich auf einmal auf einer Blumenwiese befanden – am helllichten Tage. Dort waren auch die Männern, die sich noch immer in der Gesellschaft der Nymphen befanden.

Anjolie lachte begeistert auf, als sie die Blumen sah und pflückte sofort einige davon, um ihren Duft einzuatmen, während es sich in ihrem Kopf weiterhin herrlich drehte. Es war so angenehm all die Sorgen los zu sein und einfach nur zu genießen. Sie spürte zwar im hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes, dass sie noch eine dringende Angelegenheit zu erledigen hatten, doch sie wollte sich damit einfach nicht befassen.

Sie machten sich alle auf zu der Burg, die nur wenige Meter entfernt lag und lachten vergnügt, bis zwei riesige Hunde auftauchten, die Anjolie äußerst bekannt vorkamen, und die Nymphen samt Satyr mit ihrem Knurren und anderen diversen Drohgebärden vertrieben.

Anjolie sah ihnen eigenartig enttäuscht hinterher und warf dann den Hunden einen beleidigten Blick zu. Doch sobald Palus' Musik aufgehört hatte, lichtete sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf und sie begann zu begreifen. Sie blinzelte ernüchtert in die Runde. Auch die anderen hatten sich wieder gefasst, starrten dafür jedoch entsetzt und mit gezückten Zauberstäben die zähnefletschenden Tiere an, die sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatten.

„Wartet!", rief Harry und kam an ihre Seite. „Das sind die Cwn Annwn! Arawn Annwn's Hunde! Es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir ihnen etwas zuleide täten!"

„Sag das denen!", knirschte Moody. „Die sehen nicht besonders friedlich aus!"

„Anjolie wird sie besänftigen!", warf Ginny ein.

Anjolie sah sie ungläubig an. Sie hörte wohl nie damit auf? „Aber sonst geht's dir noch gut, was? Du würdest mich wohl auch den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, um deine Theorie bestätigt zu sehen?", schimpfte sie.

„Unsinn! Du bist doch bereits gut mit ihnen zurecht gekommen, während sie mich weiterhin feindlich behandelten! Es gibt keinen Grund, dich aufzuregen!", protestierte Harry. „Geh vor!"

Sie sah ihn giftig an, ging aber bereits auf die Biester zu. „Und wer bitte sehr sagt, dass Arawn ihnen nicht den Kopf gewaschen hat? Du weißt sehr gut, wie sauer er auf ihr zutrauliches Verhalten mir gegenüber reagierte!", grummelte sie und ging zwischen Moody und Kingsley hindurch. „Geht lieber etwas zurück, damit ihr nicht mit Blut bespritzt werden, wenn sie mich zerfleischen!", riet sie ihnen und Moody lachte trocken auf.

„Du bist heute wieder sehr theatralisch, Anjolie!", wies er sie zurecht, doch Anjolie ignorierte ihn, denn bereits als sie auf die Hunde zutrat, hörten sie auf zu knurren, behielten aber ihre Verteidigungshaltung bei.

„Na, ihr beiden Hübschen! Bewacht ihr treu und tapfer die Burg?", sprach sie sanft auf die Tiere ein. Sie stellten die bisher angelegten Ohren auf und horchten still ihrer Stimme. „Erkennt ihr mich noch?", fragte sie weiter, diesmal mit mehr Zuversicht, aufgrund der bisherigen positiven Reaktion.

Sie streckte vorsichtig die Hände nach vorn, so dass die Hunde daran schnuppern konnten. Während die Tiere ihre Hände kritisch beäugten, sprach sie weiter ruhig auf sie ein und hoffte, dass die beiden sich nicht entschieden, hinein zu beißen anstatt ihren Geruch zu kontrollieren.

„Ach kommt schon! Wir haben uns doch so gut verstanden!", bat sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und langsam, Schritt für Schritt, näherten sie sich ihren Händen und schnüffelten daran. Als sie begannen, sie freudig zu lecken, atmete Anjolie erleichtert auf und kraulte sie beherzt hinter den Ohren, wobei sie sich ihren Händen entgegendrängten.

„Ist das ein gutes Zeichen?", fragte Ron leise.

„Für mich ja!", antwortete Anjolie. „Das heißt, ich werde heute nicht gefressen. Für euch würde ich da allerdings nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen!"

„Na danke auch!", murrte Kingsley. „Und was nun?"

„Nun?", entgegnete Anjolie, stand auf und die Hunde sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Nun gehen wir in die Burg und sehen nach, was uns dort erwartet!"

Kingsley und einige andere Auroren setzten sich sofort in Bewegung, was den Hunden jedoch gar nicht gefiel. Sie fletschten sofort wieder die Zähne und knurrten in ihre Richtung. „Hoh!", rief Kingsley erschrocken aus, da er sich am nächsten bei den Hunden befand.

„Bleibt am besten hinter mir!", riet Anjolie grinsend. „Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!" Sie drehte die sturen Biester stöhnend in Laufrichtung und ging los. „Kommt ihr beiden! Lasst uns zu eurem Herrn gehen!"

Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die Burg und Anjolie sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie durchliefen zwei Tore, die jeweils in einen Hof führten. Der äußere Hof war sehr groß. Verschiedene Türen führten zu Ställen und diversen anderen Räumen, doch ansonsten wirkte er leblos und leer. Kein Stroh, keine Fässer, nichts, was auch nur in irgendeiner Weise auf eine Nutzung der Burg hingewiesen hätte.

Der zweite Hof war schon sehr viel kleiner, mit einem Brunnen in der Mitte und jeweils einer Tür neben dem Eingang zum Hauptgebäude. Doch auch hier war kein Leben zu entdecken. Anjolie fragte sich langsam, ob die Bemühungen ihrer Mitstreiter, die Tuatha zu erwecken, überhaupt erfolgreich gewesen waren.

Doch sie lief unbeirrt weiter und hinter sich hörte sie das Murmeln der anderen, die sich ebenfalls ihre Gedanken über die Burg und das bevorstehende Treffen machten. Sie liefen einen langen Flur entlang, der mit einer großen Flügeltür endete und Anjolie stieß sie ohne Zögern auf.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht, als sie den Fuß in einen riesigen, man konnte fast sagen, goldenen Saal setzte, an dessen gegenüberliegendem Ende sich eine größere Gruppe versammelt hatte. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", empfing sie eine bekannte Stimme, bevor sie auch nur den Fuß heben konnte, um einen zweiten Schritt zu setzen.

„Arawn!", stöhnte Anjolie und ging weiter. Diese abfällige Stimme war unverkennbar, auch wenn er selbst in der Menschen- oder sollte sie lieber Göttertraube sagen, nicht auszumachen war. „Ich hatte gehofft, von jemand Angenehmeren als dir begrüßt zu werden!"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss!", knirschte der Gott des Totenreiches und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. „Raus hier!", brüllte er plötzlich.

Anjolie blinzelte verwirrt und blieb augenblicklich stehen. „Entschuldige mal!", blaffte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du hast uns doch selbst herzitiert!"

„Ich sprach mit meinen Hunden, die dir schon wieder wie zahme Schoßtiere am Rocksaum kleben!", knirschte Arawn und fixierte die verängstigten Tiere, die bereits das Weite suchten.

„Sei nicht so fies zu ihnen!", forderte Anjolie mitleidig. Der Kerl war wirklich ein mieses Herrchen!

„Hör auf, ihn zu provozieren!", mahnte Harry von hinten und Anjolie drehte sich genervt um.

„Bitte! Dann sprich du mit ihnen!", entgegnete sie und trat zur Seite, um ihn zu den Tuatha zu lassen. Die gesamte Gruppe trat jetzt näher und sah ihre Gastgeber erwartungsvoll an.

„Selbst von dieser Entfernung aus, wirken die total einschüchternd!", flüsterte Ginny und Anjolie konnte sie tief durchatmen hören, während Harry schwer schluckend an ihr vorbeiging. Doch anscheinend war er entschlossen, nicht allein vor die Götter zu treten, denn er packte Anjolie am Arm und zog sie mit. „Wir werden gemeinsam mit ihnen sprechen!", entschied er.

„Und Gefahr laufen, dass ich sie verärgere?", stichelte Anjolie.

„Wenn, dann wirst du es auch wieder hinbiegen!" Woher nahm er denn _diese_ Zuversicht? Harry straffte die Schultern und fixierte Arawn. „Nun, hier sind wir! Wir ihr es verlangt habt! Wir erfüllten unseren Teil der Abmachung! Nun seid ihr dran!"

Anjolie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er zeigte ja plötzlich sehr viel Mumm! Hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut! „Ganz schön frech!", knurrte Arawn wieder und Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann würde es Harry ganz bestimmt nicht leicht machen. Warum konnte nicht ein anderer der Tuatha reden? So wie es schien, waren alle von ihnen versammelt, doch sie hielten sich nur im Hintergrund.

Rhiannon stand neben Arawn und lächelte so geheimnisvoll wie immer. Manannan, Lirs Sohn, Morrigan, Dagda und noch ein ganzer Schwung mehr der, anscheinend aus einem Katalog für Supermodels entsprungenen, Götter waren da und betrachteten neugierig ihre ‚Gäste'.

Anjolies Blick fiel auf einen Blondschopf und schluckte heftig. War das... Sie lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu haben. Nein! Es war Belenus! Sie atmete tief durch, schimpfte sich jedoch eine Närrin. _Irgendwann, bei aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch heute, wirst du ihn wiedersehen und du solltest darauf gefasst sein!_

„Was soll das Spielchen?", knurrte Moody. „Es gab eine Abmachung und die solltet ihr lieber einhalten!"

„Sonst was?", lockte Arawn und streckte sich zur vollen Größe. _Und Harry behauptet, _ich _würde ihn reizen!_

„Oh, Mann!", jammerte Ron beim Anblick des wütenden Arawn's, als Anjolie sich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte und sich unauffällig umsah. _Ist er es?_ Er war noch immer nirgends zu sehen, doch er musste wach sein! Sie selbst hatte Arthur praktisch dazu genötigt, einen seiner Heilzauber zu benutzen!... Natürlich nur Sebastians wegen! Doch langsam aber sicher, hätte sie das Unvermeidliche gern hinter sich gebracht!

„Sonst gar nichts!", mischte sich Molly ein und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Wir bitten euch lediglich, euer Wort zu halten und uns gegen... unseren gemeinsamen Feind zu unterstützen!" Anjolie lächelte in ihre Richtung. Es hatte was für sich, eine Frau dabei zu haben, die es gewohnt war, diplomatisch zwischen zwei Streithähne zu gehen. Dafür hatte sie genug Kinder aufgezogen!

„Wir werden selbstverständlich unser Wort halten!", lenkte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme ein. Anjolie fiel geradezu ein Stein vom Herzen, als eine brünette Schönheit durch eine kleine Tür, am Ende des Saals eintrat.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", regte sich Arawn auf, doch nach einem strafenden Blick der Brünetten, verstummte er sofort. Zum Glück hatten heute die Mütter das Sagen!

„Ich bin Danu und heiße euch in der Anderswelt willkommen!" Sie erreichte die anderen Tuatha und Dagda, der sich aus der Gruppe geschält hatte, begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das ist die Muttergöttin!", hauchte Hermine ehrfürchtig und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ja nichts zu verpassen. „Und der Gottvater Dagda!", fügte Anjolie hilfreich hinzu. Es war günstiger, wenn sie wussten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten!

„Sie sehen so jung aus!", murmelte Ginny. „Ich habe mir die Gotteltern immer alt vorgestellt!"

„Alter birgt in den Augen der Tuatha keine Schönheit!", erklärte Anjolie. „Und wenn man die Macht hat, unsterblich _und_ jung zu sein... Wer würde da nicht zugreifen?"

„Um uns zu entscheiden, wer welche Kraft erhält", ergriff Danu wieder das Wort. „...müssen wir euch genauer kennenlernen! Deshalb haben wir ein kleines Büfett vorbereitet, bei dem wir entspannt plaudern können! Fühlt euch von uns eingeladen und entspannt euch!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und im selben Augenblick erschienen Dutzende Feen, die Essen und Getränke hereinbrachten und damit die Tische an der Fensterfront beluden, die aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Ebenso befanden sich überall Kanapees mit unzähligen Kissen, die zum Hinsetzen einluden. Leise Harfenmusik begleitete das ganze Szenario und verschwand auch nicht, als das Büfett komplett aufgebaut war.

„Okay!", lachte Arthur auf und klatschte in die Hände, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckten. „Das ging doch leichter, als wir dachten!"

„Erschreck uns doch nicht so, Dad!", schimpfte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf zum Büfett!", forderte Anjolie sie auf und ging voran. Bei all den Köstlichkeiten lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen und plötzlich meldete ihr Magen auch Hunger an. Die Tuatha hatten sich bereits aufgeteilt und hielten nach den ersten Gesprächspartnern Ausschau. Anjolie steuerte eine Ecke des Büfetts an, der relativ ‚tuathafrei' war und schnappte sich eine Hähnchenkeule vom Teller.

Während sie daran herumknabberte, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Saal und über die einzelnen Grüppchen wandern, die sich bereits gebildet hatten. Ihre Begleiter wirkten ein wenig verschüchtert, schienen sich bis jetzt aber schon ganz gut zu schlagen. Rechts von ihr standen Ginny, Ron und Hermine und beobachteten Harry, der bereits von Belenus vereinnahmt wurde. „Steht hier nicht so rum!", mahnte sie die drei und nickte in Richtung der Götter. „Seht zu, dass ihr an eure Kräfte kommt!"

„Aber wie sollen wir das denn machen? Was sollen wir sagen?", fragte Ron unsicher.

„Und was ist mit dir?", hakte Ginny trotzig nach.

„Die Tuatha wissen schon, was sie euch fragen müssen, um an die nötigen Informationen zu kommen. Sie werden euch gehörig aushorchen, glaubt mir!", versicherte Anjolie und ignorierte Ginnys Frage.

„Anjolie hat Recht!", stimmte Danu zu. Sie hatte sich unbemerkt herangepirscht. „Bleibt ruhig und locker. Wir werden euch nicht fressen!"

„Warum schnappt ihr euch nicht die paar freien Tuatha und legt einfach los?", drängte Anjolie.

„Machen wir es euch einfacher!", schlug Danu vor. „Du gehst zu Dagda, dem freundlich dreinblickenden Mann mit den braunen Haaren und der grünen Weste!", bestimmte sie und schob Hermine in seine Richtung. „Du wärst hervorragend für Morrigan geeignet!", meinte sie bei Ginny und das Mädchen tat Anjolie richtig leid. „Du... hm, du... bist ein schwierigerer Fall!", sinnierte sie bei Ron und er bekam knallrote Ohren. „Ja! Ich denke du wärst bei Arawn gut aufgehoben!"

„Oje! Und ich dachte, Ginny wäre schlimm dran!", murmelte Anjolie und verschlimmerte damit noch die Wahl. Ron wurde kreidebleich und sackte fast in sich zusammen, doch Danu schuppste ihn zum ebenso wenig begeisterten Arawn.

„Es ist lange her!", ging Danu direkt zum Gespräch mit Anjolie über. Diese klammerte sich an ihr restliches Hühnerbein und zuckte äußerlich unberührt die Schultern. „Du hast dich kaum verändert, mal abgesehen von diesen unmöglichen Haaren!"

„Du würdest ein nettes Pärchen mit Rosifer abgeben!", schnaubte Anjolie.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich jemals wiederzusehen!", bohrte Danu weiter und Anjolie schwante, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Hatte auch nicht vor, wieder reinzuschauen!", antwortete sie deshalb kurzangebunden. Als ob nicht schon der Gedanke, sich mit _ihm_ auseinandersetzen zu müssen, belastend genug war. Nein, jetzt musste sie sich auch noch vor seiner Mutter rechtfertigen!

„Du bist damals sehr überstürzt aufgebrochen!", erinnerte sich Danu. _Nicht schnell genug, wenn es nach mir geht!_ Anjolie warf das Hühnerbein in den Abfall. Ihr war gründlich der Appetit vergangen. Sie wischte ihre Hände an einer Serviette ab und sah Danu aus schmalen Augen an, während sie die Zähne zusammenbiss. Es war besser, sie sagte nichts Falsches! Das könnte den anderen die Tour versauen.

„Du hast ihn damals sehr damit getroffen!", hackte Danu weiter. _Was erwartet sie? Eine Entschuldigung? _

„Und er hat mich zutiefst enttäuscht!", entfuhr es Anjolie und ärgerte sich, dass sie ihre Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch da der Damm einmal gebrochen war, musste der Rest auch noch raus. „Ich hatte ihn sehr gern und immer für einen Guten gehalten!... Für das, was er getan hat, gibt es keine Entschuldigung und es war nötig zu gehen, um die Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen und ihn für seine Tat zu bestrafen."

Anjolie schluckte. Die ganze Macht der Gefühle, die sie damals empfunden hatte, brach über sie herein und sie hatte Mühe, nicht auch noch die letzte Kontrolle zu verlieren und ihre Wut und Enttäuschung herauszuschreien. _Du musst es unbedingt eindämmen!_ „Ist er nicht ein wenig zu alt, als dass sich seine Mama in seine Beziehungsangelegenheiten einmischen muss?", stichelte sie deshalb und hoffte, dass es ihr genug Zeit verschaffen würde, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. „Wenn du kein anderes Thema hast, sollten wir das Gespräch lieber beenden! Ich bin sicher, du findest problemlos andere Menschenopfer, die du ausreichend ausquetschen kannst!", blockte Anjolie jeden weiteren Vorwurf Danus ab. _Mitzukommen war eine absolut blöde Idee gewesen!_

„Wie du meinst!", entgegnete Danu leise und ging auf Goibhnu, Arthur und Molly zu und stahl sich Molly für ein eigenes Gespräch. _Viel besser!_, genoss Anjolie erleichtert die Ruhe. Wenn da nur nicht wieder dieses Verfolgungsgefühl gewesen wäre. Sie schaute sich wieder um, versuchte selbst hinter den durchsichtigen Fenstervorhängen zum Balkon hinaus jemanden zu sehen, doch vergeblich.

„Suchst du mich?", raunte es plötzlich in ihr Ohr und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper. _Also bist du doch nicht paranoid geworden!_

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir erspart bleiben würdest! Die Predigt deiner Mutter reichte mir!", platzte sie heraus und ärgerte sich sofort darüber. Sie hatte ihm doch gefasst gegenüber treten wollen, doch mit ihrer Disziplin war es wohl heute nicht weit her!

„Und doch hast du dich die ganze Zeit nach mir umgesehen!", flüsterte er und trat um sie herum. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Blondgelockte, schulterlange Haare, gold-braune warme Augen, aristokratisches, viel zu attraktives Gesicht und ein Körper zum Niederknien. _Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen! _Diese warmen Augen konnten sich auch in hartes, kaltes Gold verwandeln. Das hatte er bewiesen und sie damit aufs Tiefste erschüttert.

Die Erinnerung an seine Tat, brachte sie wieder zurück auf den Boden und verhinderte, dass sie sich erneut von ihm einwickeln ließ, denn eines musste man ihm lassen: er konnte unglaublich charmant, liebevoll und einnehmend sein! Ja, sie hatte ihn einmal sehr gern gehabt, Dian Čecht, dem brillanten Gott der Heilung und Gesundheit.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, warum er es getan hatte. Er war so talentiert, fürsorglich und hatte stets ein gutes und großes Herz für die Probleme und Qualen der Menschen gehabt, doch das... Nach ihrem Erinnerungsschub über ihn, kam es ihr so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Um so schlimmer war es, dass er so tat, als wäre nichts geschehen!

„Was quält dich?", fragte er und legte die Hand auf ihre Wange und Anjolie stockte der Atem.

„Die Erinnerungen! Was sonst sollte mich in deiner Gegenwart quälen? Ich versuche noch immer dein Verhalten nachvollziehen zu können!", würgte sie heraus, während sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihm so ihr Gesicht entzog.

„Nach all den Jahren noch immer die selben Vorwürfe? Als Engel warst du nie so nachtragend gewesen! Hat dein Verhalten vielleicht etwas mit deinem neuen Dasein zu tun?", behauptete Dian und Anjolie biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Es stimmte, dass sie jetzt als Mensch seine Tat als noch viel schlimmer empfand als damals. Als Engel hatte sich ihre Enttäuschung schnell gelegt und sie ignorierte ihn nur noch, da er ihre Erwartungen nicht hatte erfüllen können.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und offenbarte ihre Gedanken: „Weißt du, vielleicht hast du sogar recht! Der Engel damals war nur enttäuscht... Der Mensch heute ist zutiefst entsetzt!" Sein Lächeln verlosch mit einem Schlag.

„Sei nicht so heuchlerisch!", spie er aus und der warme Glanz hatte seine Augen entgültig verlassen. „Du selbst hast genügend gemordet!" Anjolie schluckte hart. Seine Anklage traf voll ins Schwarze.

„Ja, mir sind viele Menschen zum Opfer gefallen, meistens in irgendwelchen Schlachten oder ich hatte berechtigte Gründe dafür!" _Hör auf Entschuldigungen für deine Fehler zu suchen!_ „Doch eines kann ich bestimmt von mir behaupten: Ich habe nie meinen eigenen Sohn ermordet – noch dazu aus purem Neid!"

„Das hast du dir aber nett zurecht gelegt!", fauchte er. „Aber sag mal, glaubst du, wenn du mich so anklagst, bekommst du von mir, wofür du gekommen bist?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was du mir geben könntest, aber was auch immer du meinst, ich verzichte dankend!", entgegnete Anjolie ruhig.

„Sind deine kleinen Menschenfreunde der gleichen Meinung? Was werden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie deinetwegen ohne ihre schönen neuen Kräfte abziehen müssen?"

„Das wagst du nicht!", fauchte sie fassungslos und trat drohend einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ihr habt eine Abmachung einzuhalten!"

„Ihr reitet auch immer wieder auf der selben Sache herum, nicht wahr!", lachte er und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Warum sollten wir diesen schwachen Individuen helfen?" _Ach, plötzlich läutet er diese Glocke?_

„An Kraft sind sie nicht schwächer als ihr im Moment! Aber an Charakter sind sie tausendmal stärker!", verteidigte Anjolie ihre Mitstreiter, was aber anscheinend keine Wirkung auf ihn zeigte. „Mag ja sein, dass ihr Tuatha euch für was Besseres haltet...", versuchte sie es anders und hoffte, es sich mit den anderen Göttern nicht auch noch zu verderben. „...doch ich kann dir versichern, vor allem weil ich _dich _kenne, dass ihr euch da weit überschätzt! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ihr auch nichts anderes seid, als ein paar ehemalige Menschen, die neue Kräfte und so die Möglichkeit erhielten, das Leben der Menschen, die euch anvertraut wurden, zu verbessern? Ein paar dieser Menschen sind jetzt hier und alles, worum sie bitten, ist die Gelegenheit ihren Kampf kämpfen zu dürfen, mit der gleichen Chance, die ihr auch erhalten habt! Also was gibt dir das Recht, dich hier hinzustellen und zu behaupten, es stände euch frei ihnen zu helfen oder nicht, wo es doch eure einzige Existenzberechtigung ist?"

Dian starrte sie wütend an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust stach und zog ihn zurück. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt und sie hoffte inständig, nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. „Aber da du hier nichts zu melden hast, bin ich sicher, dass jemand Weiseres als du, die richtige Entscheidung treffen wird!", versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen und ihre harten Worte etwas abzumildern. Sie musste unbedingt diese Anfälle von selbstzerstörerischer Großmäuligkeit in den Griff bekommen!

Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Applaus erscholl und sah in die Richtung des Verursachers. „Gut gesprochen! Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Angewohnheit, die Wahrheit schonungslos unter die Leute zu bringen, nicht verloren!"

„Finn!", stieß Anjolie perplex und gleichzeitig erleichtert aus, denn hinter diesem großen Krieger standen Severus und Remus... Wo war Rosifer? Deren halb entsetzte, halb erstaunte Blicke reizten sie zum Lachen und Dian war so gut wie vergessen. Auch die anderen begannen zu raunen und es hörte sich insgesamt erfreut an.

„Lang nicht gesehen und doch wiedererkannt!", lachte er und trat näher. „Darf ich aus deinen Worten schließen, dass die Herrschaften sich weigern, ihr Wort zu halten?"

„Triff keine übereilten Schlüsse!", meldete sich Danu zu Wort und ging Finn entgegen. „Anjolie verkraftete anscheinend das Wiedersehen mit Dian nicht und reagierte etwas überreizt!"

„Hey!", rief Anjolie entrüstet und warf Danu einen wütenden Blick zu, doch die ignorierte sie.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, mein Junge!", begrüßte und herzte sie ihn.

„Ja, ja!", entgegnete er, als er sich aus ihrem Griff befreite. „Also werdet ihr die Abmachung einhalten?", hakte er noch einmal bestimmt nach.

„Selbstverständlich!", bekräftigte Danu und Anjolie atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der auf sie zu kam. Sofort meldeten sich Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und sie drehte sich ihm ganz zu.

„Was denn, was denn?", quatschte Dian mitten in ihre Aufregung hinein. „Was ist denn das für ein Blick?"

„Ach, tu mir den Gefallen und lös dich in Luft auf!", fauchte sie genervt. Sie wollte Severus nicht wiedersehen und dabei einen ehemaligen Liebhaber an der Backe haben!

„So einfach wirst du mich nicht los!" _Wär' ja auch zu schön gewesen!_ „Ist das dein Neuer? Willst du seinetwegen nicht mal mit mir sprechen?" _Ähh, hallo?_ War auch nur irgendetwas von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, zu ihm durchgedrungen?

„Sag mal, hast du vorhin nicht zugehört?", wollte sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt wissen.

„Du kannst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du noch nicht mal eine Zauberkraft von mir haben willst, nur weil ich jemanden tötete, den du noch nicht einmal leiden konntest!"

Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er ihr gerade einen Schlag gegen die Stirn verpasst. „Du..." weiter kam sie nicht und das war vielleicht auch gut so. Die Cwnn Annwn stürmten in die Halle und alle fuhren herum. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, wobei sie sich mit Knurren und Bellen Platz verschafften, und stoppten vor ihrem Herrn.

Severus hatte es jetzt zu ihr geschafft und sah fragend von den Hunden zu ihr. Sie konnte ihm aber auch nicht sagen, was in die Tiere gefahren war. In dem Moment war auch schon der erste Donner von draußen zu hören und ihr Kopf schoss zurück zur Tür, durch die ein halbes Dutzend bewaffnete Männer gerannt kam. Finns Krieger!

„Das kann nicht sein!", rief Arawn und sie sahen ihn an. „Sie melden, dass Bres und Fomorier in die Anderswelt eingedrungen sind! Sie greifen die Burg an!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na, hats gefallen? Ich werde mich bemühen, schnell weiter zu schreiben, ein Teil steht zwar schon, doch der muss noch mal dringendst überarbeitet werden! -seufz-

VLG Rosifer


	21. Die erste Auseinandersetzung

Und es geht weiter in der Anderswelt! Viel Spaß und Spannung.

20. Kapitel – **Die erste Auseinandersetzung**

Severus folgte Anjolie auf den Balkon. Dort stand sie mit ein paar anderen und hielt nach den Angreifern Ausschau. „Du liebe Güte!", stieß Molly Weasley neben ihm aus und starrte entsetzt in Richtung der Burgmauern. Er selbst zwang seinen Blick von Anjolie weg und sah über den Balkon hinaus. Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, denn die Angreifer ragten weit über die Mauern hinaus.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!", rief Kingsley. „Die Riesen können bequem über die Mauer klettern!"

„Zuerst mal...", entgegnete Finn trocken. „Was wollte _ihr _denn hier bewirken? Ich bezweifle, dass ihr im Nahkampf geschult seid... mal abgesehen von unserer blaugefransten Lady hier!" Er zwinkerte Anjolie zu, die nur die Augen verdrehte. Severus fragte sich, ob Finn nicht wusste, dass Anjolie kein Engel mehr war.

„Riesen kann man auch anders bekämpfen!", fauchte er dann aber nur, als Finn nach einer Strähne von Anjolie greifen wollte. Seine innere Stimme warnte ihn zwar, Finn zu verärgern, doch Anjolie mit diesem blonden Schönling zu sehen, die seltsamen Bemerkungen, die über die beiden gemacht wurden und dann auch noch Finn selbst... das alles reizte ihn zum Handeln. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Anjolie mit der vorsintflutlichen Art, die ihm da eigentlich vorschwebte, einverstanden wäre. Diese Frau weckte den Neandertaler in ihm!

Finn stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und sah Severus arrogant an. „Mag ja sein, dass ihr in eurer Welt die Fähigkeit besitzt, euch zu verteidigen. Doch hier nützt euch das wenig!" _Was meint er?_ Severus ließ Finn nicht aus den Augen und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", hakte Anjolie ungeduldig nach.

„Eure Magie funktioniert hier nicht... oder so gut wie gar nicht!", antwortete Danu an Finn's statt. _Das musste ja kommen!_, durchfuhr es Severus. Bis jetzt war schließlich alles zu glatt gelaufen!

„Das dürfte erklären, warum du mit deiner Magie nichts gegen die Krähe ausrichten konntest!", murmelte Anjolie neben ihm trocken in Potters Richtung. _Was für eine Krähe? _

„Ja, aber es erklärt nicht, warum du sie nicht mit dem Sai getroffen hast!", stichelte Potter und Anjolie funkelte ihn aus schmalen Augen an. Severus beobachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. _Was habe ich hier schon wieder nicht mitbekommen?_

„Was gedenkt ihr dann zu tun?", hakte Moody nach. „Lasst ihr sie einfach Mauern-Klettern und eure Burg zu Kleinholz zerlegen?"

„Das bringt uns zu Punkt Zwei!", mischte sich Finn wieder ein. „Die Burg ist mit einem Zauber geschützt! Die Mauern können nicht einfach erklommen werden und der einzige Weg hinein führt durch das Tor – wo sie nicht durchpassen! Bres allein wird sich hier nicht hereinwagen."

„Mist!", schimpfte Anjolie. Severus hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich über die Brüstung gehängt und starrte einen Moment perplex auf einen überaus appetitlichen Körperteil, der sich ihnen dabei entgegenstreckte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als etwas Haut zwischen Hose und Jacke aufblitzte, wo er glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben, blinzelte dann aber und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Worte, als sie wieder sprach. „Man kann das Tor von hier aus nicht sehen!", knurrte sie.

Finn ging an ihm vorbei, schnappte sie an den Hüften, so dass sie ein überraschtes Quietschen ausstieß, und hob sie von der Brüstung. Severus spürte, dass sich seine Kiefer schon wieder versteiften und seine Zähne aufeinander mahlten. Prima! Jetzt kam die Eifersucht gänzlich durch! „Was soll denn das?", fragte Anjolie sauer, was jedoch nichts gegen seine Verärgerung war.

„Du siehst das Tor nicht, weil du in die falsche Richtung schaust!", erklärte er und drehte sie um 180 Grad, womit sie genau Severus ansah.

Ihr Blick fesselte Severus' Augen, während sie grummelte: „Und warum tümpeln die Riesen dann hier hinten herum?" Doch ihre Augen schienen etwas ganz anderes zu fragen. Sie spiegelten seine eigenen Zweifel wieder... seine eigene Unsicherheit. Und die betrafen nicht _diese_ verfahrene Situation!

„Schalt deinen Verstand ein, Mädchen! Sie suchen eine Schwachstelle im Schutz der Burg!", erklärte Finn ungeduldig und Severus schnaubte unwillig, als er dabei seinen Kopf von hinten über ihre Schulter beugte und seine Wange dabei fast die ihre berührte.

„Und was machst du dann noch hier? Warum bist du nicht draußen bei deinen Männern und zeigst deinen alten Gegnern wo die Harke hängt? Was gedenkst du zu unternehmen?", krittelte sie an Finn herum. _Oh, ich weiß ganz genau, was ich unternehme, wenn er nicht gleich die Hände von ihren Hüften nimmt!_, wütete die Eifersucht in Severus.

„Wir werden sie vertreiben, so wie wir es schon einmal taten!", erklärte Finn, löste sich endlich von ihr und wandte sich an Danu. „Anscheinend war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, euch zu wecken! So könnt ihr euch wenigstens nützlich machen!" Entrüstetes Gemurmel der Tuatha brandete auf. „Aber zuerst werdet ihr euer Wort halten und die Kräfte verteilen!"

„Du hast es wirklich geschafft!", sprach Anjolie Severus plötzlich an und er schreckte zusammen. „Und wie es aussieht, sogar unverletzt!" _Warum spricht sie mich überhaupt an, wenn sie nur wieder sticheln will?_

„Natürlich!", entgegnete er nur. „Es wäre allerdings erheblich leichter gewesen, wenn du mir Rosifer nicht auf den Hals gehetzt hättest!" Sofort legten sich Schatten über ihre Augen und Severus hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können.

„Auch schneller?", fragte sie in einem wesentlich spitzerem Ton. „Ihr habt euch verdammt viel Zeit gelassen!" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sonderlich verletzt schien sie seine Reaktion nicht zu haben. Sie wusste sich hervorragend zu verteidigen! „Außerdem bat ich darum, dass _Remus_ dich begleitet und nicht Rosifer!"

Nach diesem Konter sah sie sich kurz um. „Apropos... Wo steckt er überhaupt?", fragte sie. „Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa..."

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie schnell. Ihre Sorge um ihren geliebten Freund war wirklich herzerwärmend! „Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht ein paar Mal kurz davor gestanden hätte!" Das zauberte ein zartes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und Severus' Ärger verflog augenblicklich.

„Er hat deine Nerven ganz schön strapaziert, was?"

„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!", knurrte Severus. „Er legte sie mir mit seinen Fragen regelrecht auf!" Ihr Lächeln verschwand. _Was habe ich gesagt?_

„Er wollte wissen, was in der Scheune geschehen ist?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Das und noch viel mehr! Er ist ein unverbesserliches Klatschmaul!", antwortete Severus offen.

„Fragen, die wir selbst nicht einmal beantworten können!", murmelte sie und starrte auf seine Brust.

Severus trat nah an sie heran. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich um ein Vielfaches schneller. „Aber wir werden doch Antworten finden, nicht wahr?", stellte er die Frage, die ihn nun schon seit langem quälte. Er hob ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger, um ihren Kopf zu heben. Da sie darauf nichts sagte, könnte er die Antwort vielleicht in ihren Augen lesen. Er musste endlich wissen, was sie wollte! „Gute Antworten?", konnte er sich einfach nicht bremsen, noch zu ergänzen.

Sie holte Luft und schien ihm antworten zu wollen, doch da wankte sie plötzlich und stöhnte leise auf. „Was hast du?", fragte Severus besorgt und hielt sie an den Armen aufrecht. Zu gern hätte er sie ganz in die Arme geschlossen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin und trat an sie beide heran.

„Es geht schon wieder!", antwortete Anjolie mit fester Stimme. „Mir war nur einen Moment schwindlig!" Severus ließ sie nur widerwillig los, als sie befangen einen Schritt von ihm zurück trat.

„Das kam von der Kraft, die dir verliehen wurde!", erklärte Remus und sowohl Anjolie als auch Severus sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Bei den anderen war es ähnlich!", fügte Remus schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Warum sollte ich eine Kraft bekommen? Es gab genug _würdige_ Empfänger!", überlegte Anjolie ungläubig. Severus selbst hätte lieber gewusst, welche Kraft sie erhalten hatte und was es bei ihr bewirken würde! Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Ordensmitglieder und die Jugendlichen in einer Gruppe zusammenstehend. Sie wirkten reichlich durcheinander.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich gehen, ohne dir wenigstens _etwas_ zu geben, das dich an mich erinnert?", brachte sich dieser Dian hinter ihr in Erinnerung und sie fuhr herum. Severus versteifte sich. Schon wieder er! Was war zwischen den beiden?

„Auch, wenn du mich wegen meiner Tat verabscheust, so hast du meine Heilkunst doch immer bewundert! Nimm die Kraft und tu in meinem Namen Gutes!" Mit einem ironischen Lächeln drehte er sich um und gesellte sich zu den anderen Tuatha, die mittlerweile berieten, wie sie gegen die Fomorier vorgehen wollten.

„Ich werde diesen Mann wohl nie verstehen!", seufzte Anjolie und schüttelte den Kopf. Severus starrte auf ihren Hinterkopf und musste nun mehr denn je gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sie zu ihrer Beziehung zu diesem Gott auszufragen.

Er schaute auf, als einer von Finns Kriegern wieder in den Saal kam und mit seinem Anführer sprach. Finns Miene wurde zunehmend düsterer. „Das sieht nicht gut aus!", prophezeite Anjolie und behielt Recht.

„Es gibt eine unerwartete Wendung!", rief Finn und erreichte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können! „Die Fomorier und Bres haben einen Zauberer zur Verstärkung, der das Tor so weit vergrößern konnte, dass die Riesen nun hindurch passen! Damit haben wir unseren äußeren Verteidigungsring verloren! Sobald sie den inneren und leider viel schwächer geschützten Ring durchbrechen, dann ist ihnen die Burg schutzlos ausgeliefert!" Er wandte sich den Tuatha zu und sagte: „Ihr wisst, was dass bedeutet!"

„Folgt mir!", befahl er den Ordensmitgliedern und stürmte dann auf Anjolie zu. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Severus heftete sich aufgebracht, doch hilflos an ihre Fersen. „Hey...", wollte sie protestieren, doch Finn unterbrach sie. „Ihr müsst sofort in eure Welt zurück! Das geht aber nur über den Weg, den ihr gekommen seid! Ihr solltet eine Möglichkeit finden, heil durch das Tor zu kommen! Meine Krieger und ich werden versuchen, euch den Rücken freizuhalten, doch das heißt nicht, dass es ein Kinderspiel für euch wird!"

Severus gab sich Mühe, Schritt zu halten und jedes Wort zu verstehen, was nicht leicht war, bei dem Tempo, dass Finn vorlegte. „Wieso können wir denn nicht über deine Burg in unsere Welt zurück?", fragte er aufgewühlt. „Schließlich kamen _wir _ja von dort!"

„Das ginge nur, wenn ich euch persönlich hinbringe, doch dafür habe ich keine Zeit!"

„Wieso können wir nicht allein?", fragte Lupin kurz hinter Severus. Die Gruppe hatte sie mittlerweile eingeholt. „Wir konnten dir doch auch allein folgen!"

Finns Stimme schallte, als sie durch einen langen Flur liefen. „Eine kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahme meinerseits, damit niemand uneingeladen mein Heim betreten kann!"

„Seit wann hast du denn Angst vor Besuch?", hänselte Anjolie und Finn stöhnte auf.

„_Du_ willst es wieder ganz genau wissen, was?", knurrte er.

„Klar!"

„Es muss für dich genügen, dass die Tuatha und ich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr einer Meinung sind und ich wenigstens in meinen vier Wänden meine Ruhe vor ihnen haben will!"

„Das erklärt die kühle Begrüßung mit der du Danu bedacht hast!", murmelte Anjolie.

„Dir entgeht auch gar nichts!", lachte Finn auf.

„Wie kommt es, dass dieser Zauberer, euer Eingangstor einfach so manipulieren kann? Ich denke, unsere Magie hat in der Anderswelt nicht so viel Macht!", meldete sich Potter von hinten und Finn stoppte seufzend vor einer großen Flügeltür.

Sie sammelten sich um ihn herum und sahen ihn interessiert an. „Vielleicht, weil es sich bei diesem Zauberer nicht um irgendeinen Zauberer handelt?", antwortete dann jedoch jemand hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich alle um. Einige Tuatha waren ihnen gefolgt. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich bei ihm um den von euch neu geschaffenen Gott handelt! Wie nennt ihr ihn?... Ach ja, Voldemort! Mit den Speisen Lirs erhielt er auch Macht in der Anderswelt!"

Severus unterdrückte den Drang aufzustöhnen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie enorm Voldemorts Kräfte hier waren! „Weiß denn jeder, welche Kraft er erhalten hat?", fragte Anjolie plötzlich in die Runde. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns die Angreifer damit vom Hals halten!"

„Vergiss es!", antwortete wieder der gleiche Gott. „Ihr habt noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ihr damit umgehen könnt! Dieses Wissen wird sich euch erst in den nächsten Tagen erschließen und dann müsst ihr sie zunächst trainieren!" Severus' ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich.

„Hast du auch mal was Aufbauendes zu sagen, Dagda?", knurrte Anjolie frustriert. „Na gut! Dann müssen wir uns eben durchboxen!" Sie sah Ginny Weasley an, die neben Potter ganz in ihrer Nähe stand. „Zück schon mal dein Schwert. Es kann heftig werden! Auf den Höfen habe ich nichts gesehen, was wir als Deckung nehmen könnten, um uns am Kampfschauplatz vorbeizuschleichen!"

„Moment mal!", mischte sich Molly Weasley ein. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ginny..."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Molly!", unterbrach Anjolie sie energisch. „Ginny kämpfte gegen Uttuku und tötete ihn und du fürchtest ein paar Riesen? Außerdem sind Finn und seine Männer auch noch da! Wir müssen nur versuchen, möglichst unverletzt an ihnen vorbei zu kommen! Und vielleicht habe ich ja nicht alles verlernt!" Severus konnte Molly Weasley vollkommen verstehen. Er empfand das gleiche Entsetzen bei dem Gedanken, dass Anjolie gegen die Riesen _und _Voldemort antreten wollte und er vollkommen machtlos daneben stehen musste.

„Doch was ist mit Voldemort?", brachte Molly ein.

„Was ihn betrifft, so hoffe ich, dass unsere werten Gastgeber ihn in magischer Weise auf Trapp halten können!", entkräftete Anjolie den Einspruch und fixierte die Tuatha.

„Hört, hört!", lachte ein vollkommen in Schwarz gekleideter Tuatha. „Wie nett sie sein kann, wenn sie etwas möchte! Diese Seite kennen wir ja gar nicht von dir!"

„Es war keine Nettigkeit, die mich auf eure Mitwirkung spekulieren ließ, Arawn! Schließlich habt ihr bei diesem Kampf auch einiges zu verlieren! Finns Warnung vorhin, kam nicht von ohne! Dies hier ist Danus Burg und wenn sie eingenommen wird, so hat der Eroberer die Macht über die Anderswelt, nicht wahr!"

Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit, diese Information zu verdauen, denn der Lärm von außen wurde immer lauter. „Wir sollten endlich in den Kampf eingreifen, bevor uns jegliche Möglichkeit, ihn für uns zu entscheiden, genommen wird!", bestimmte Finn und stieß die Tür ohne weiteres Zögern auf.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sich der Kampf noch nicht in diesem Hof abspielte und so die letzte Verteidigungsposition noch stand. Sie folgten Finn und Severus durchquerte an Anjolies Seite zügig den Hof, immer den Blick auf die Riesen gerichtet, die hoch über die Mauer hinausragten. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie groß die sein können!", murmelte Anjolie und Severus glaubte einen Anflug von Furcht in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Am Tor zog Finn sein Schwert und stürzte sich nach einem kurzen Nicken zu Anjolie sofort in den Kampf. Sein Krieger tat es ihm gleich. Severus ging direkt an das Tor und spähte um einen Flügel herum hinaus. Finns Krieger beschäftigten die Riesen eifrig. Ein anderes Wort konnte er dafür nicht finden. Sie bemühten sich von den Ungetümen nicht zertrampelt zu werden, doch ansonsten schienen sie keinen großen Schaden bei ihnen ausrichten zu können.

Severus beunruhigten jedoch mehr die zwei Gestalten, die ein wenig abseits des Kampfes standen und alles beobachteten. Er kannte beide nicht, aber einer davon war wie ein Zauberer gekleidet. Sollte das Voldemort sein? Die Tuatha vermuteten es, aber wie konnte das sein? Er sah völlig anders aus. Er hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem schlangenähnlichen Zauberer, dem er so lange gedient hatte. Wenn es sich bei ihm wirklich um Voldemort handelte, dann musste seine menschliche Gestalt wieder vollkommen hergestellt worden sein! War das die Veränderung, die Rosifer erwähnt hatte? Wenn ja, dann hatte er übermäßig untertrieben!

„Wie sieht es aus?", flüsterte Anjolie an seiner Seite und versuchte um ihn herum zu sehen.

„Nicht besonders rosig!", murmelte Severus und riss seinen Blick von den zwei Männern los. „Für die Riesen scheinen die Krieger nichts als lästige Flöhe zu sein und Bres – ich nehme jedenfalls an, dass er es ist – und sein Zauberer stehen frei. Es ist nicht so aus, als könnten wir hier raus, ohne von ihnen angegriffen zu werden!"

„Seltsam, dass sie dieses Tor nicht auch vergrößerten!", überlegte Anjolie und Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Naja, das wäre doch der leichteste Weg, um auch hier durch zu kommen!", verteidigte sie ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht wurden sie von Finns Kriegern aufgehalten, bevor sie Gelegenheit dazu hatten!", zuckte Severus die Schultern.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!", knurrte Moody hinter ihnen. „Wir sollten lieber zusehen, wie wir hier ungesehen herauskommen!"

„Das geht nicht, ohne dass die beiden da abgelenkt werden!", nickte Severus in die Richtung der beiden Männer.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Arthur Weasley von hinten.

„Wir nicht!", antwortete Anjolie und sah die Tuatha an, die alles amüsiert beobachteten. „Es gibt hier andere, die ihr Heim schützen wollen und demnach verhindern müssen, dass sie einfach durchs Tor spazieren, während Finn gegen die Riesen kämpft!"

„Während ihr hier quietschvergnügt rausspaziert?", stichelte Arawn und sah sie abfällig an.

„Ganz genau!", fauchte Anjolie.

„Kommt ihr vielleicht mal!", rief Finn, der plötzlich wieder im Tor stand und sie fuhren herum. Finn blutete aus einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe, doch in seinen Augen stand der Wille zum Kampf. „Wenn ihr die Burg nicht gleich freiwillig abtreten wollt, dann solltet ihr in die Gänge kommen!", rief er den Tuatha zu. Und an Anjolie gewandt: „Versucht an der linken Seit des Hofes entlang zu laufen und so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen! Das schafft ihr doch wohl?"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht!", fauchte Anjolie. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, winkend und rufend den Hampelmann zu spielen und Voldemort eine lange Nase zu schneiden! Das dürfte doch wohl keine allzu große Aufmerksamkeit erregen oder was meinst du?"

Finn runzelte die Stirn. „Als Engel hattest du einen weitaus weniger kranken Humor!", knurrte er, konnte ein Zucken um die Mundwinkel jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Er wandte sich abrupt um und rannte zurück ins Kampfgetümmel. Auch die Tuatha setzten sich daraufhin endlich in Bewegung und verließen den inneren Hof. Einige von ihnen griffen die Riesen an, andere gingen direkt auf Bres und Voldemort los.

„Gut!", regte Anjolie an. „Dann werden wir versuchen, uns am Rand an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen, bevor die Männer müde werden und wir wieder auf dem Präsentierteller stehen! Ich gehe vor und Ginny, du deckst uns den Rücken! Teilt es so ein, dass die restlichen Ordensmitglieder und die Jugendlichen zwischen den Auroren in der Mitte sind! Ich gehe doch mal davon aus, dass ihr wenigstens etwas Selbstverteidigung in eurer Ausbildung gelernt habt!"

Sie ignorierte die beleidigten Blicke der Auroren, zog ihre Sais und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Severus starrte entgeistert auf die Kampfmesser. „Du machst wohl Witze!", fragte er sie umgehend. „Warum nimmst du nicht dein Schwert?"

„Mehr Beweglichkeit!", antwortete sie kurzangebunden. Das beruhigte Severus nicht unbedingt, während sie sich um den Torflügel bog, um die linke Seite des Hofes einsehen zu können..

„Meinst du nicht, Ginny sollte mit an der Spitze sein?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, als sie sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte. „Sie ist stärker und hätte einem möglichen Angriff eines Riesen mehr entgegenzusetzen!"

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und jetzt schaute Anjolie beleidigt drein. „Um dein Vertrauen in mich steht es noch immer nicht besonders gut, was?", fauchte sie ihn an und Severus erkannte zu spät, dass er wieder den selben Fehler begangen hatte. „Ginny bleibt hinten!", stellte sie unmissverständlich klar und richtete sich auf. „Los geht's! Einer nach dem anderen! Und ihr habt Finn gehört! Haltet euch auf der linken Seite des Hofes. Lasst euch nicht von der Magie der Kämpfenden erwischen! Da draußen fliegen mächtig die Fetzen!" Sie lächelte Ginny aufmunternd zu und schlüpfte durch das Tor.

Nur Sekunden später folgte ihr Severus. Auch wenn sie wütend auf ihn war, würde er sie nicht allein lassen! Auch wenn er noch mehr an seiner eigenen Fähigkeit zweifelte, sie beschützen zu können – so ganz ohne Kräfte! Sie hingegen wusste wenigstens, wie man kämpft! Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sie deswegen allein ins Messer laufen lassen musste!

„Willst du nicht lieber warten, bis Ginny heran ist?", fauchte Anjolie, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Dann kann sie dich beschützen!" Severus hatte Mühe, sie zu verstehen, da der Kampflärm ohrenbetäubend war. Den meisten Krach verursachten die Tuatha im Kampf gegen Bres und Voldemort. Ihre Magie zerstörte nach und nach die Umgebung, doch immerhin war die Botschaft eindeutig angekommen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sich unauffällig mit ihr die Mauer entlang schlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die Bewegungen der anderen erkennen, die ihrem Beispiel folgten.

Finn und seine Krieger kümmerten sich derweil hartnäckiger um die Riesen. Es wirkte wie ein Ausschnitt aus dem Kampf Davids gegen Goliath. Sie kämpften hart, hangelten sich an den Riesen hoch, um empfindliche Partien zu erreichen, schlugen auf die Achillessehnen ein, die allerdings gut geschützt schienen, stürzten sich von der Mauer auf sie und erreichten so nach etwas Klettern auch die Köpfe. Sie sahen insgesamt danach aus, als hätten sie gewaltig Spaß dabei! Severus schüttelte unverständig den Kopf. Die waren doch wahnsinnig!

Er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den Weg. Da bemerkte er, dass auch Anjolie sich im Hof umsah. Ihre Augen wanderten ständig zwischen ihrem Weg und den Kämpfenden hin und her. Severus' Blick hingegen, heftete sich an ihr fest. Hatte er mit seiner Bemerkung wieder alles verdorben? Sie wirkte doch mehr als nur verärgert und dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal angefangen, ihre Differenzen aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

In ihrer Nähe explodierte etwas und sie duckten sich erschrocken ab. Anjolie gab Zeichen nach hinten, dass auch die anderen sich unsichtbarer machten. Für einen Augenblick blieben sie in der Hocke und warteten darauf, dass sie weiter konnten. Zwischen den Tuatha, Bres und Voldemort flogen die Flüche nur so dahin. Sie konnten die Magie geradezu knistern hören. Voldemort hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen Schildzauber zu finden, der ihn vor den Angriffen der Tuatha schützte. Dieser Schild lenke die Flüche so ab, dass sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon stoben und so auch eine Gefahr für sie bildeten.

„Kommt weiter!", forderte Anjolie ihn auf und schlich halb geduckt weiter. Dadurch, dass das Tor unheimlich vergrößert worden war, hatten sie die Distanz zum Ausgang schnell überbrückt, auch wenn der Hof durch den Kampf mittlerweile ziemlich demoliert war und sie Löcher und Gesteinsbrocken umgehen mussten.

Anjolie lief bereits durch die linke Torhälfte und sie blieb dahinter stehen, um auf die Folgenden zu warten. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das Voldemort sein soll!", flüsterte sie, während einer nach dem anderen durch das Tor gehuscht kam. Ihr Blick war undeutbar und an Voldemorts Gestalt festgefroren.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief eine ihm mittlerweile verhasste Stimme hinter ihnen und sie fuhren herum.

„Rosifer!", lachte Anjolie erstaunt auf. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Wo ich war?", entgegnete er entrüstet und sah Severus wütend an. „Dein lieber Freund hier schickte mich zu Voldemort, als der uns rief und dann einfach ohne uns abhaute! Aber nicht mit mir!", beklagte sich der Blondschopf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich folgte ihm heimlich und landete schließlich hier!"

Sie kamen nicht dazu, mehr Erfahrungen auszutauschen. Im Hof war plötzlich noch mehr Lärm zu hören und entsetzte Schreie ließen Severus die Haare zu Berge stehen. „Verdammt! Sie haben uns entdeckt!", rief Anjolie aus.

Severus folgte Anjolie direkt ans Tor. Während Voldemort noch immer die Magie der Tuatha abwehrte, griff Bres die letzten Fliehenden mit Feuersalven an und trieb sie auseinander. Da es nichts als Deckung gab, versuchten sie mit Hakenschlagen seinen Angriffen zu entgehen – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Einige Auroren waren bereits verletzt und Bres feuerte ohne Unterlass weiter.

„Ginny!", schrie Molly Weasley auf und wollte zurück in den Hof rennen, doch Anjolie packte sie und hielt sie fest.

„Sei vernünftig!", fauchte sie die bestürzte Frau an. „Du kannst ihr jetzt nicht helfen! Bleib hier und bring nicht alle noch in unnötige Gefahr, weil sie auch dich retten müssen!" Damit schob sie Molly in die Arme ihres wartenden Mannes und sah ihn beschwörend an, sie auch festzuhalten.

Severus tastete den Hof mit seinen Blicken ab. Er konnte Potter und die kleine Weasley über den Boden kriechen sehen, wo sie relativ sicher schienen. Bres konzentrierte sich weitestgehend auf die großen beweglichen Ziele.

„Mist!", stieß Anjolie neben ihm aus und stürmte plötzlich los. Severus riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wollte sie aufhalten, doch da wurde er von hinten gepackt. „Lass sie!", befahl Rosifer, als Severus sich losreißen wollte. „Du bringst sie sonst nur unnötig in Gefahr!" _Spinnt er? _Sie beging da gerade Selbstmord!

„Warum hält sie sich nicht an ihre eigenen Worte?", spie Severus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Eben hat sie Molly wegen der selben Sache noch fast in der Luft zerrissen!"

„Anjolie ist ja auch nicht Molly!", antwortete Rosifer trocken. „Sie weiß, wie sie sich verteidigen muss!"

„Was hat sie vor?", flüsterte Molly bebend und Severus suchte Anjolies Gestalt im Hof. Mit Schrecken beobachtete er, wie Anjolie auf Bres zusprintete. Er stand seitlich zu ihr, doch zum Glück wandte ihr wenigstens Voldemort den Rücken zu. Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter von dem Tuatha entfernt war, warf sie im Laufen eines ihrer Messer, das seine ausgestreckte rechte Hand durchbohrte. Das Triumphgefühl, dass Severus dabei erfasste, währte nur kurz. Bres schrie mit schmerz- und wutverzerrter Stimme auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch diese verrückte Frau ließ sich nicht aufhalten! Als er die unverletzte Hand hob, um sich mit seinem gefährlichen Feuer für ihren Angriff zu ‚bedanken', sprang sie vom Boden ab und flog den letzten Meter auf ihn zu.

Sie erwischte den überraschten Mann mit den Füßen an der Brust und riss ihn von den Beinen, was jedoch nicht verhinderte, dass das Feuer trotzdem seiner Hand entwich. Severus stöhnte erschüttert auf, als ihr beim Fallen der Strahl gefährlich nahe am Gesicht vorbei schoss. Er hätte gern die Augen geschlossen, wenn er nicht befürchten müsste, sie als nächstes nur noch tot wiederzusehen. Severus hielt den Atem an, als Voldemort durch Bres's Fall seinen Kopf umwandte, doch die Tuatha verstärkten ihren Angriff und er musste sich wieder voll auf sie konzentrieren.

„Sei vernünftig!", stieß Rosifer hinter ihm aus und ließ ihn los. „Sie macht das schon! Du könntest lieber helfen, die Verletzten herauszuholen, jetzt, wo Anjolie uns eine Galgenfrist verschafft hat!" Und wer half _ihr_? Severus riss sich widerwillig von der Szene los, als sie sich wieder erhob und mit dem zweiten Messer auf Bres losging. Rosifer hatte wohl recht! Sie schien tatsächlich alles im Griff zu haben.

Er folgte Rosifer und ein paar anderen in den Hof und erkannte nach einem überschauenden Blick, dass ungefähr zehn Ordensmitglieder verletzt waren – einige von ihnen so schwer, dass sie nicht aus eigener Kraft laufen konnten. Severus unterdrückte einen Fluch und beeilte sich, um die Helfenden zu unterstützen. So konnte er wenigstens _etwas_ Nützliches zustande bringen.

Während er und Remus Tonks halfen, eroberten mehrere erschreckend bekannte grüne Flüche sein Sichtfeld und er riss den Kopf hoch, um zu schauen, woher sie kamen. Voldemort feuerte sie auf Potter ab! Er und seine kleine Freundin hatten jedoch einen größeren Felsbrocken, der aus der Mauer gebrochen war, gefunden, hinter dem sie mehr liegend, als hockend, Schutz suchten. „Voldemort greift Potter an! Wir müssen schleunigst alle hier rausbringen!", keuchte er, als sie Tonks hochzogen. „Meinst du, du bekommst sie allein hier heraus?", fragte er Lupin. Der nickte nur mit ernster, besorgter Miene.

Severus ging sicher, dass Lupin Tonks fest im Griff hatte und hielt nach dem nächsten Verletzten Ausschau. Zu seiner Verwunderung hörten die Todesflüche auf und Severus fürchtete, dass es den Goldjungen erwischt hatte. Er sah zu der Stelle, an der die beiden eben noch gelegen hatten, doch da war keiner mehr. Dafür entdeckte er Potter, wie er Malloy, einem der neuen Ordensmitglieder, auf die Beine half, immer einen Blick nach links werfend.

Der Grund dafür war schnell erkannt. Die kleine Weasley, die den Schlägen eines der Riesen auswich. Die Tuatha kämpften nun alle gegen die Riesen, die ihnen den Weg zum Ausgangstor und damit zu Voldemort versperrten. Severus beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Warum hatte Voldemort mit den Angriffen aufgehört?

Er schoss herum und ein leises Keuchen entwich ihm. Der Grund für Voldemorts ‚Zurückhaltung' war Anjolie! Doch nicht in positiver Hinsicht. Sie standen sich genau gegenüber, nein schlimmer: Voldemort hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt und sie hing direkt vor ihm. Warum rührte sie sich nicht? Warum wehrte sie sich nicht?

Severus' Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst auf sie zu. Sie schienen miteinander zu reden? Voldemort zog sie noch näher an sich heran und Severus' Schritte beschleunigten sich. „Nein! Warte!", tauchte Rosifer plötzlich auf und packte ihn wie eine Stahlklammer an den Armen. „Lass mich los!", fauchte Severus und schlug nach ihm, was jedoch nichts nützte. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich sehe dabei zu, wie er sie tötet?"

„Das wird schon nicht geschehen!", entgegnete Rosifer, klang dabei aber bei weitem nicht so überzeugend, wie er dachte. Doch der Griff um Severus' Arm löste sich nicht um einen Millimeter. Er sah, wie endlich Bewegung in Anjolie kam und blieb still stehen. Das Messer blitzte in ihrer Hand auf und Severus sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen, als Voldemort sie problemlos entwaffnete. „Verdammt!", fluchte Rosifer und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Lass mich los!", forderte Severus und sah, wie Anjolie Voldemort trat und er sie von sich stieß. Doch Rosifer hielt ihn weiter fest. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Anjolie. „Bei Merlin, wenn du auch nur etwas für Anjolie empfindest, dann lässt du mich jetzt los und gibst mir die Möglichkeit, Voldemort aufzuhalten!" Rosifer rührte sich nicht und Anjolie krümmte sich unter dem Fluch Voldemorts. Severus konnte nur hilflos zusehen. „Rosifer!"

Severus packte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Rosifer, aber der ließ ihn bereits los. „Der wirkt hier doch sowieso nicht!" Severus kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn und rannte auf Anjolie zu. Voldemort stand noch immer mit dem Zauberstab über ihr und quälte sie. Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ihr ohne seine Magie helfen sollte, doch er würde es tun und wenn er Voldemort umreißen und sich mit ihm auf dem Boden herumwälzen musste.

Er zuckte zusammen und bremste abrupt ab, als Voldemort ein Magiestrahl traf, er wankte und dann mit einem wütenden Aufschrei von Anjolie abließ. Severus sah in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff erfolgt war. Einige Tuatha hatten sich um die Riesen herum gekämpft und konzentrierten sich nun wieder auf Voldemort. Severus überlegte nicht lange, schlug einen Bogen, um Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, und überbrückte den Abstand zu Anjolie.

Sie versuchte gerade wieder aufzustehen und Severus packte sie unter den Armen und zog sie hoch. „Ohh, aua!", stöhnte sie und krallte sich an ihm fest.

„Komm weg hier!", flüsterte Severus und wollte sie zum Tor ziehen.

„Warte! Meine Sais!", hielt sie ihn auf und er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Was?"

„Meine Sais!", wiederholte sie und löste sich von ihm. Sie ging, mit leichtem Wanken, auf Bres zu, der reglos am Boden lag und bückte sich nach ihm. War er tot? Bres stöhnte auf, als Anjolie das Messer aus seiner Hand zog und bewegte sich. Anjolie verpasste ihm einen Schlag mit dem Knauf an die Schläfe und der Mann war wieder ruhig.

Zwischen dem Drang, sie aus dem Hof hinauszuschleifen, und der Befürchtung, sie würde zu viel Zeit brauchen, um das zweite Messer zu finden, hin- und hergerissen, sah er sich danach um. Es lag nur ein paar Schritte von Voldemort weg und Severus schloss kurz verzweifelt die Augen. Dieser Tag wurde einfach nicht besser! Kurzentschlossen schlich er sich an Voldemort heran, zuckte mit wild schlagendem Herzen kurz zurück, als Voldemort von der Macht eines magischen Schlages einen Schritt nach hinten trat, ging in die Hocke und legte die letzten wenigen Schritte zum Messer auf allen Vieren zurück. _Wie ich doch meine Magie vermisse!_

Als er es hatte, zog er sich blitzschnell wieder zurück und sah sich nach Anjolie um. Sie stand noch immer bei Bres und erwartete ihn. Ihr Blick wirkte glasig – eine Nachwirkung des Cruciatus-Fluches! Severus packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Wie hatte sie sich so etwas antun können? War ihr eigenes Leben ihr denn gar nicht wichtig?

Am Tor trafen sie auf Dagda, der gerade den am Bein verletzten Kingsley an Arthur und Remus übergab. „Da bist du ja!", sagte er, sobald er Anjolie sah und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich muss mit dir reden!" Severus beobachtete zähneknirschend, wie er sie ein paar Meter von ihnen weg zog und auf sie einzureden begann.

Er selbst schritt die Reihe der Ordensmitglieder ab, die sich vor der Tormauer angesammelt hatten und versuchte auf die Weise so nah wie möglich an Anjolie und den Tuatha heran zu kommen. „Was haben die wohl zu besprechen?", fragte Rosifer hinter ihm und Severus fragte sich, warum dieser Mann ständig in seiner Nähe sein und ihm das Leben schwer machen musste. „Keine Ahnung!"

Severus ging noch näher an sie heran und versuchte, etwas zu verstehen. Er hörte, dass Rosifer ihm dicht auf den Fersen sein musste und runzelte die Stirn, da er kaum etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekam. „... voller Bösartigkeit... Licht... Opfer... nur du... " Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Was versuchte dieser Gott ihr da einzureden?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anjolie verschwand durch das Tor und Ginny schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, in dieser Welt gegen Riesen kämpfen zu müssen und die sahen brutal aus! Harry drückte ihre Hand und versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, was ihm gründlich misslang. Bisher war sie ja auch für die Aufmunterungen zuständig gewesen.

Er weigerte sich, zu ihren Eltern, Ron und Hermine in die Mitte zu gehen und Ginny war irgendwie froh darüber. Sie lächelte zurück, sah dann aber sofort wieder zum Tor. Im Moment war sie einfach zu aufgeregt für Gespräche jedweder Natur.

Einer nach dem anderen schlüpfte durch das Tor und dann waren sie an der Reihe. „Wir gehen zusammen!", sagte Harry und nahm ihre Hand, doch sie befreite sich wieder von ihm. Sie wollte kein unnötiges Aufsehen erregen und sie damit in Gefahr bringen.

„Nein! Kein Risiko!" Harry schien das nicht zu gefallen, ging dann aber ohne Protest hinaus. Fünf Sekunden später folgte ihm Ginny. Sie hoffte, dass sie Anjolies Vertrauen in sich nicht enttäuschen würde, denn im Moment hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was zu tun oder ob sie hilfreich war, wenn sie angegriffen werden würden!

Der Kampf war im vollen Gange und während sie Anjolies Weg folgten, beobachtete sie fasziniert Finn und seine Krieger. Er kämpfte so leidenschaftlich, mit immer wieder neuen Zügen und ungebremstem Enthusiasmus, obwohl er auch so manchen Hieb der Riesen einstecken musste.

„Ginny, komm!", mahnte Harry und packte sie am Handgelenk. Er zog sie zügig zu den anderen, um wieder Anschluss zu finden. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Tuatha und zwei Männer, die mit Magie gegeneinander kämpften. War das Voldemort? Sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, doch schon seine Erscheinung hatte etwas Furchteinflößendes. Obwohl sie ihn sich immer anders vorgestellt hatte. Sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus zwar nur sehen, dass er groß war und schwarze Haare hatte, doch nach all den Erzählungen über ihn dachte sie immer, dass er bei weitem weniger menschlich aussah.

Da drehte sich der zweite Mann auf einmal von den Tuatha ab und begann auf die letzten ihrer Truppe zu schießen. „Runter!", rief Harry und zerrte an ihrem Arm. Sie ließ sich fallen und stieß sich dabei die Knie, bemerkte den Schmerz aber kaum, weil ihr Herz raste und das Blut durch ihre Ohren rauschte. Wie sollten sie jetzt hier rauskommen? Die Schmerzensschreie der anderen ließen sie schwer schlucken. „Wir müssen hier weg!", keuchte Harry.

„Aber wohin? Hier gibt es keine Deckungsmöglichkeiten!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Wenn wir auf dem Boden bleiben, dann dürften wir seinen Angriffen weitestgehend entgehen!" Harry robbte über den Boden und nach kurzem Zögern folgte Ginny ihm. Gesteinsbrocken schürften ihr durch die Kleidung hindurch die Arme und Beine auf, die Feuerstöße schossen über ihre Köpfe hinweg und ihre Mitstreiter stolperten fast über sie.

„Das wird nie was... aua!", rief Ginny aus. Jetzt war tatsächlich jemand über sie gefallen und Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an. Es war Phineas Malloy und auf seiner Brust prangte ein riesiger schwarzer Fleck, wo ihn einer der Feuerstrahlen erwischt haben musste. Er stöhnte laut und der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft. Ginny würgte krampfhaft.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Harry war jetzt auf den Beinen und beugte sich über Malloy. Ginny starrte ihn an und fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Sie hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt! Bisher hatte sie immer ihre Magie gehabt, um sich gegen Zauberer zur Wehr zu setzen, oder ihr Schwert, um gegen Dämonen zu bestehen, doch beides half ihr jetzt nicht.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie merkte, dass die Feuerstöße und die Schreie aufgehört hatten. Auf die Unterlippe beißend sah sie sich um. Der Angreifer war abgelenkt! Er schien verletzt und Anjolie riss ihn gerade von den Beinen.

Ginny atmete zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff wieder richtig durch. Jetzt hatten sie eine Chance! Sie rappelte sich vom Boden auf und beugte sich ebenfalls über Malloy. „Lass uns hier verschwinden!", forderte sie Harry auf und packte Malloy am Arm. Der stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf, als sie ihn hochzog. „Komm schon, Harry!"

Sie blickte noch einmal zu Anjolie und dem Mann, als ihr Blick von zwei eisigen Augen gefangen genommen wurden. Voldemort! Er fixierte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Harry! Runter!", schrie sie entsetzt auf, ließ Malloy fallen und stürzte sich über ihn auf Harry. Der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches schoss über sie hinweg, als sie den Boden berührten. Er traf die Wand neben ihnen und riss ein großes Loch hinein. Ginny schrie auf, als die großen Steine der Mauer auf die Erde prallten und sie gerade so verfehlten.

Einer schlug direkt neben ihrem Kopf auf und Ginny drückte keuchend ihr Gesicht auf Harrys Brust. Ein Splitter traf sie, denn sie spürte ein Brennen an der Wange. „Bist du okay?", konnte er noch fragen, als der nächste Fluch kam. Ginny fühlte, wie er knapp über ihrem Rücken hinweg sauste. Die Stelle fühlte sich eisig an.

Harry schuppste sie von sich runter und Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hinter die Steine!", stieß er aus und warf sich herum. Er griff beim Kriechen ihren Arm und versuchte sie mit sich zu ziehen.

„Ich kann das allein!", hielt sie ihn davon ab. „Er ist hinter _dir_ her!" Und passend zu ihrem Einwand kam der nächste Fluch. Er schlug neben ihnen im Boden ein und wirbelte einen Haufen Steine und Staub auf. Ginny legte die Hände über den Kopf und spürte die kleinen Steine und den Staub darauf landen.

„Weiter!", stieß Harry aus und robbte hinter den Gesteinsbrocken. Auch Ginny schaffte es rechtszeitig dahinter. Doch das war kein Wunder, da Voldemort sich voll auf Harry konzentrierte. „Was ist mit Malloy?", fragte Harry, als sie hinten ankam.

„Der ist sicher!", stieß sie aus. „Selbst ich könnte vor dem Stein hin- und herspringen und Voldemort würde mich nur umlegen, weil ich zwischen dir und ihm im Weg herumstehe!" Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Hast du es noch nicht bemerkt?", fragte sie ihn. „Voldemort gibt sich nicht mit lästigen keinen Insekten wie mir ab! Der befasst sich nur mit dem für ihn Wichtigen!"

Die Flüche schlugen in den Gesteinsbrocken ein und mit jedem Mal und wurde er kleiner, weil etwas davon abbrach. Sie blieben längelang hinter dem Gestein liegen und Ginny hoffte, dass Voldemort nicht auf die Idee kam, sich eine günstigere Position zu suchen, um Harry zu erwischen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie die anderen den Verletzten nach draußen halfen und war froh, dass sie es ohne weitere Angriffe schafften. Das war wohl der einzige Pluspunkt, dass es Voldemort nur auf Harry abgesehen hatte!

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde es plötzlich ruhig vor ihnen und sie spähte vorsichtig um den Stein herum. Das pure Entsetzen packte sie. Voldemort hatte Anjolie an der Kehle gepackt und hielt sie daran einige Zentimeter über dem Erdboden.

„Oh, nein!", stieß Ginny aus. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu den Tuatha, doch die waren mit den Riesen beschäftigt. Die schienen einfach nicht müde zu werden! Sie dachte nicht lange nach und sprang auf. Mit gezogenem Schwert rannte sie auf Voldemort zu, den Ruf Harrys ignorierend. Voldemort hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht. So konnte sie ihn überraschen!

Doch sie war die einzige, die hier überrascht wurde. Ein Riese ging zwischen ihr und ihrem Ziel in die Knie und sie stoppte abrupt. Eine Schrecksekunde lang sahen sich beide an, dann holte er aus und wollte ihr mit der Rückseite seiner Pranke eins verpassen.

Diesmal schaltete ihr Gehirn ganz ab und sie reagierte nur ihren Reflexen gehorchend. Anjolies Training war nicht vergessen. Ginny schlug ein Rad nach links und wich ihm so aus. Das ganze hätte noch eleganter ausgesehen, wenn sie nicht das Schwert in der Hand gehabt hätte, dass sie dabei nur mit Müh und Not halten konnte.

Auch der Riese zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt und vor allem, er gab nicht auf! Er holte diesmal mit der Faust aus und wollte Ginny damit in den Boden rammen. Auch hier entkam sie ihm. Sie ließ sich seitlich zu Boden fallen und rollte sich ab. Dabei zog sie das Schwert über den Rücken der Faust und der Riese schrie wütend auf. Sein Blut spritzte auf sie herab und Ginny musste an sich halten, um ihrem Würgereflex nicht nachzugeben.

Sie rollte noch etwas weiter und stand wieder auf. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, so konnte sie Anjolie und Voldemort nicht sehen und eine plötzliche Wut ergriff sie. Was, wenn Anjolie etwas passiert war, nur weil dieses hässliche Monstrum sie hier aufhielt? Sie gab diesem Gefühl nach und stürmte auf den Riesen zu. Mit einem weit ausholenden Schlag zog sie das Schwert über seinen Oberschenkel, wiederholte das ganze noch einmal mit einem Schwung von der anderen Seite her und stieß es schließlich tief hinein.

Das Brüllen des Riesen erfüllte den ganzen Burghof und um Ginnys Mund trat ein grimmiger Zug. Anjolie hätte bestimmt zufrieden aufgelacht, doch Ginny hatte schon immer bezweifelt, dass sie jemals mit einer solchen kalten Professionalität, wie ihre Mentorin kämpfen könnte, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie das nicht gern würde! Wie auch heute hatte es sich oft genug gezeigt, dass ängstliches Zögern oder Skrupel sich äußerst negativ auf die Effektivität ihres Kämpfens auswirkten. Ein Nachteil, den ihr auszutreiben, Anjolie keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Jetzt hieß es, diesen Riesen aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und zog das Schwert damit wieder heraus. Dann wandte sie sich ein paar Schritte weiter nach rechts, um sich seinem Hintern zu widmen. Zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholend wurde sie plötzlich von einem Arm um die Taille zurückgerissen.

Sie bäumte sich gegen seinen Griff auf, unterließ es jedoch sofort, als sie seine Stimme erkannte. „Immer langsam, kleine Lady!", lachte Finn. „Lass uns auch noch was übrig! Wir sind hier zu Hause und bestehen auf unseren Heimvorteil!"

„Warum habt ihr ihn dann bis jetzt nicht genutzt?", schnauzte sie ihn an. Anscheinend war der Eindruck von vorhin, dass ihm das alles hier unheimlichen Spaß machte, nicht verkehrt gewesen!

„Höre ich da Kritik?", gluckste er. Zwei seiner Krieger kümmerten sich in der Zwischenzeit um ‚ihren' Riesen und sie erkannte den Grund, weshalb er in die Knie gegangen war. Sie hatten ihn in den Kniekehlen und an den Achillesfersen verletzt, weshalb er auch nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Sein Ende war gekommen!

„Lass mich los! Ich muss zu Anjolie!", knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und bog seinen Arm um ihre Taille zurück.

„Na aber hallo! Du bist ja ganz schön stark! Wieso steckst du dann mit den ganzen Zauberfreaks zusammen?", wollte Finn wissen.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um und schnaubte unwillig: „Weil ich auch einer dieser ‚Zauberfreaks' bin!"

„Hoppla! Da bin ich wohl ins Fettnäppchen getreten!", grinste er, sah aber nicht so aus, als wäre er peinlich berührt.

„Tiefer geht's gar nicht!", bestätigte sie dafür und lief nach links, um den Riesen zu umrunden. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, dass Arawn und Belenus den Kampf mit Voldemort wieder aufgenommen hatten und Anjolie mit Snape und Dagda zum Tor hinaus gingen. Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Nur um im nächsten Moment mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen wieder zurück gerissen zu werden. Allerdings konnte sie Finn deswegen nicht sauer sein, denn dort, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte schoss ein Todesfluch entlang. Er hätte sie voll erwischt!

„Du magst vielleicht ein starkes Mädel sein, aber ganz bestimmt nicht unsterblich!", tadelte er sie und Ginny schluckte eine patzige Antwort runter. Irgendwie hatte er ja recht! „So und jetzt halte die Augen offen, wenn wir an diesem magischen Kampf vorbeiziehen! Dein Schwert hilft dir hier nämlich nichts!"

_Ja, ja! Spar es dir!_, dachte Ginny bei sich, hielt sich jedoch an seine Worte. „Deine Kampftechnik", sprach Finn sie an, während sie aufs Tor zustrebten. „Das war die gleiche wie Anjolies! Die kämpft auch immer ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben!"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny und sah sich um. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass keiner der Ordensmitglieder noch im Hof war.

„Wir kämpften oft genug Seite an Seite und manchmal auch gegeneinander! Das prägt sich ein!" Sie gelangen ohne Unterbrechung schnell zum Tor und ihre Mutter erwartete sie bereits.

Sie riss Ginny in die Arme, sobald sie hindurch getreten war und schluchzte: „Oh, mein Kind! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" Ginny unterdrückte ihren ersten Impuls, sich peinlich berührt von ihr zu befreien. Statt dessen schlang sie die Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz, aber kräftig.

„Kein Grund dafür!", erklärte Finn und ihre Mutter löste sich von ihr. „Die Kleine kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen!" Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Um sich abzulenken, sah sie sich vor dem Tor um. Die Verletzten lagen an der Burgmauer und wurden von den anderen so gut wie möglich behandeln.

Sie sah sich nach Anjolie um und fand sie ein gutes Stück weiter weg, mit Dagda redend. Sie wirkte unverletzt und Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Snape, Rosifer und Remus standen in der Nähe und Ginny spielte mit dem Gedanken zu ihnen zu gehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie Rosifer die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen hatte.

„Warum bist du einfach weggelaufen?", herrschte sie plötzlich Harry von der Seite an und Ginny blinzelte erstaunt. „Du hättest tot sein können!" Er hielt die Arme an den Seiten und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Reg dich ab, Kleiner!", mahnte Finn und Ginny war froh darüber. Harry so wütend auf sich zu sehen, war erschreckend beunruhigend. „Das Mäuschen hier hatte weitestgehend alles im Griff!" Auch wenn sie für seine Einschätzung dankbar war, so wünschte Ginny doch, er würde aufhören, sie mit diesen Verniedlichungen zu betiteln!

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr aus der Anderswelt verschwindet!", rief Dagda jetzt von hinten und kam mit Anjolie auf sie zu. „Ihr habt noch viel zu lernen!"

Sie versammelten sich und halfen den Verletzten auf. „Geht es denn?", fragte Anjolie. „Einige von ihnen sehen schlimm zugerichtet aus!"

„Das werden wir zuhause richten können!", winkte Moody ab.

„Und du wirst dabei helfen können!", lächelte Dagda Anjolie an, doch die betrachtete ihn nur mit reglosem Gesicht. Ginny trat näher und hörte interessiert zu. „Glaub mir, du hast die Kräfte Dians nicht umsonst stets bewundert!", bekräftigte er seine Aussage und wandte sich ab. „Komm Finn! Wir haben noch einiges zu bekämpfen!"

Ginny spürte, wie jemand ihre Hand nahm und drehte sich überrascht um. Finn hatte sie ergriffen und drückte einen Kuss darauf. „Es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen! So eine starke, leidenschaftliche und mutige Kämpferin wie dich trifft man nicht oft!" Sie spürte wie ihr erneut die Röte über das Gesicht kroch und versuchte sich an einem erwidernden Lächeln, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass besonders schön aussah.

„Was für ein Charmebolzen du doch bist!", grinste Anjolie ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Sie sah erschöpft aus und Snape neben ihr verbissen, wobei letzteres eigentlich nichts neues war.

„War ich doch immer!", lachte er. „Aber anstatt mich zu kritisieren, solltest du lieber schon mal einen Trainingsplan für dich zurechtlegen! Du hast heute viel zu schnell schlapp gemacht!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit Dagda davon.

„Voldemort wandte Magie an!", fauchte Snape und Ginny sah ihn neugierig an. Sie hatte von Anjolies Kampf mit Voldemort nicht viel mitbekommen. „Da hätte auch kein Training geholfen!" _Interessant, dass er sie plötzlich wieder verteidigt! _

Sie ließen sich nicht weiter darüber aus und machten sich auf zum ‚Ausgang', während der Kampf in der Burg noch immer tobte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hat's gefallen? Hoffe ich doch;-)

VLG Rosifer


	22. Neue Kräfte

Hier mein nächstes Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts vom Potter-Universum und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

21. Kapitel – **Neue Kräfte**

„Sieh an, der Engel!", lachte der schwarze Zauberer, hob den Zauberstab und blockte ihren Angriff mit einem Fluch ab. Sofort versteiften sich ihre Glieder und sie verlor jede Fähigkeit, sich zu rühren. Mit zwei langen bedächtigen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie an der Kehle. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr seine Stärke bewusst wurde. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie vom Boden hoch und drückte ihr gleichzeitig die Luft zum Atmen ab. Sie packte ihn mit ihrer freien Hand am Handgelenk, ihre zweite mit dem Sai hinter ihrem Rücken versteckend, doch ihre Gegenwehr brachte nichts. Sein Griff war gnadenlos.

Er zog sie näher an sich heran und fesselte ihren Blick mit seinen goldbraunen Augen. „Du warst ein böses Mädchen!", beschuldigte er sie mit leiser Stimme, die zwar jegliches Zischeln von damals, jedoch nichts an Gefährlichkeit verloren hatte. Ihr standen die Haare zu Berge. „Einfach wegzulaufen war äußerst unhöflich, vor allem nachdem ich dir dein Gedächtnis wiederbeschaffte!"

Das beseitigte auch den letzten Zweifel, wer da vor ihr stand. Er hatte also sein menschliches Aussehen wieder! _Du musst weg von ihm!_ Da gab es nur eines. Entschlossen stach sie mit ihrem Sai nach ihm... und traf Nebel, der sich nach und nach lichtete... und vor ihr stand Dagda.

_Okay, was ist das jetzt?,_ fragte sich Anjolie und griff sich an die schmerzende Kehle. Voldemort war weg, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, noch immer seine kalten Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. „Konzentrier dich!", schimpfte Dagda mit ihr und packte sie an den Schultern. „Werde dir deiner Aufgabe bewusst! Du bist die einzige, die die Notwendigkeit dessen, was getan werden muss, erkennen wird; die einzige, die den Mut aufbringt, es auch zu tun!... Du musst ihn töten!... Du musst ihn töten!... Du musst ihn töten!"

Anjolie riss die Augen auf und starrte mit wild schlagendem Herzen in die Dunkelheit. Sie befand sich im Bett im Haus am Grimmauldplatz und doch fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Noch immer konnte sie Dagdas Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, die bedrohlichen Worte, die ihr einen Blick in die Zukunft vermittelten, der unheilvoller nicht sein konnte.

Im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatten die Tuatha in seine Seele sehen können und erkannten den einzigen Weg, ihn zu besiegen. Ein Weg, der ihr das Herz beschwerte. Ein Weg, den zu gehen, sie verdammt war. Sie legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Warum sie? Hatte man sie deshalb zurückgeschickt? Wussten sie, dass es kein anderer, trotz der Notwendigkeit, übers Herz bringen würde? Aber auch _sie_ wollte das nicht tun!

Anjolie kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie würde jetzt sowieso keine Ruhe mehr finden. Also zog sie sich leise an, um Ginny und Hermine nicht zu wecken, und schlich sich auf den Flur. Kopfschüttelnd tapste sie durch die Dunkelheit. „Warum kann ich nicht einmal mit einem angenehmen Traum aufwachen? Ein entspannender Traum – sanft und beruhigend!", murmelte sie.

„Man kann eben nicht alles haben!", antwortete eine Stimme knapp hinter ihr und sie schoss erschrocken herum. Durch die schwache Dämmerung, die durch ‚ihr Flucht-Fenster' im Treppenaufgang fiel, konnte sie den Umriss einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt erkennen, doch nach dem ersten Schreckensmoment wusste sie, wer sich da in der Dunkelheit herumdrückte.

„Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Rosifer neckend und trat näher.

„Belauscht du immer die Selbstgespräche anderer Leute?", knurrte sie.

„Nur, wenn sie sich als interessant herausstellen! Aber da war bei dir keine Gefahr!" Das Licht war stark genug, um seine Zähne aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Blödmann!", murmelte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was treibst du dich eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hier draußen herum?" Sie blickte hinter hin und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht Remus' Zimmer?"

„Es ist fast sechs Uhr und pass bloß auf, was du andeutest!", fauchte Rosifer. „Ich schlafe nur wegen des aktuellen Platzmangels bei ihm. Und vergiss nicht, dass Draco auch mit im Zimmer ist!"

„Ha!", rief sie aus und ging weiter die Treppe hinunter. „Als ob dich das aufhalten würde!"

„Ich bin hier draußen, weil ich auch nicht schlafen konnte!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und folgte ihr. Doch bei Anjolies derzeitigem Gemütszustand akzeptierte sie seine Ausreden nicht. Sie brauchte jemanden, den sie triezen konnte, um sich von ihren eigenen Problemen abzulenken!

„Das kann jeder behaupten!", grinste sie und betrat die Eingangshalle. Rosifer herauszulocken, hob ihre Laune erheblich.

„Lass das endlich!", schimpfte Rosifer. „Zwischen Remus und mir ist nichts Derartiges!"

„Nicht, dass du es nicht wolltest!", schikanierte sie ihn weiter.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte er drohend!

„Aha!", lachte sie triumphierend, drehte sich um und hielt ihm ihren Zeigefinger unter die Nase. Da er den aber nicht sehen konnte und deshalb fast in sie hineinlief, ging sie weiter. „_Ich_ habe kein Problem damit!", brachte sie dabei zum Ausdruck. In dem kleinen Flur zur Küche war es wieder stockdunkel, doch ihre Füße fanden den Weg von allein. „Aber ich fürchte, Remus hingegen schon! Er mag dich und doch gibt es da eine Hemmschwelle, dich er nicht überschreiten will!"

„Wer hat dich denn zum Beziehungsexperten gemacht?", fauchte Rosifer nun wieder und sie hörte deutlich heraus, wie wenig ihm diese Analyse gefiel.

„Nun, _ich_ konnte meine Schlüsse ziehen, denn im Gegensatz zu Severus bist du sehr viel auskunftsfreudiger, wenn es um Beziehungsfragen geht!"

„Machst du meine Freundschaft zu Remus deshalb runter? Weil ich deinen teuren Severus aushorchen wollte?", fragte Rosifer ungläubig.

„Ich mache hier gar nichts runter!", blaffte Anjolie und stieß die Tür zur Küche mit Schwung auf. In dem Moment krachte es gewaltig und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Mit einem Unheil ahnendem „Uhhh!" hob sie die Hand, um die Tür aufzufangen, die sofort zurückschwang.

„Da hast du wohl jemanden erwischt!", stellte Rosifer überflüssigerweise fest und Anjolie sparte sich ihren ‚Was-du-nicht-sagst!'-Blick.

Hinter der Tür erklang ein Stöhnen, das aber ebenso gut auch als Knurren hätte durchgehen können. Rosifer schob sich an der erstarrten Attentäterin vorbei und betrat die Küche. Nach einem schadenfroh klingenden Auflachen bot er ihrem ‚Opfer' seine Hilfe an und Anjolie machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um einen Blick in die Küche werfen zu können. Irgendetwas hielt sie jedoch davon ab, wie gewohnt forsch einzutreten, zumal das ja eben erst böse endete.

„Sei doch nicht so stur und nimm einmal Hilfe an, wenn man sie dir anbietet!", knurrte Rosifer jetzt und die dumpfe Antwort ließ Anjolie ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen entsetzt innehalten. _Ich habe Severus umgehauen!_, durchfuhr es sie mit Schrecken.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte davonschleichen. Severus' Antwort ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass er glaubte, Rosifer hätte die Tür geschwungen. _Puh, noch mal heil davongekommen!_ Doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Severus könnte das durchaus als tätlichen Angriff ansehen und es persönlich nehmen. Der arme Rosifer! Anjolie seufzte tief, drehte sich wieder um und ging in die Küche.

„Was kann man von dir auch anderes erwarten!", knurrte Severus gerade wütend und seine Stimme hörte sich verdächtig nasal an.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich der Trampel!", sicherte sie sich Severus' Aufmerksamkeit und sein überraschter Blick richtete sich auf sie.

„Sei nicht so hart zu dir!", nahm Rosifer sie in Schutz. „Ist doch nicht deine Schuld, wenn er mit seinem übergroßen Zinken hinter der Tür herumsteht! Wäre er dahingehend nicht so gut ausgestattet, hätte er sie viel schneller in Sicherheit bringen können!"

Anjolie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Das ist jetzt nicht besonders hilfreich!", knirschte sie. Sie ging auf Severus zu, der auf einem Stuhl am Tisch saß und unter seine blutige Nase ein Taschentuch hielt. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen.

„Nicht!", hielt er sie ab und zuckte zurück, wobei er sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. _Ich fürchte, du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen!_, meldete sich ihre nervige innere Stimme und ihr wurde übel.

„Lass mich bitte sehen!", bat sie, baute sich vor ihm auf und legte ihre Hand zärtlich auf seine. Nur widerwillig gab er nach und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie die Nase sanft abtastete. Der Knochen war ein wenig verschoben und ließ die Nase insgesamt schräg erscheinen. „Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie zerknirscht.

„Schon gut! Das bekommt man mit Magie schon wieder hin!", näselte Severus und drückte selbst noch einmal an der Wunde herum. Magie! Natürlich! Wo sie nun schon mal Dians Kraft erhalten hatte! Warum nicht gleich ausprobieren? Sie hatte Dian so oft bei der Anwendung seiner Kräfte beobachtet. So schwer hatte es nicht ausgesehen!

Doch um seine Nase heilen zu können, war vorher noch etwas anderes nötig! Während Severus eingehend mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, sah sie über seinen Kopf hinweg Rosifer an. Ihr Blick wanderte mit aufgerissenen Augen von Severus auf ihn und dann auf die Tür. Rosifer hob jedoch nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

Anjolie atmete schwer durch, nickte auf Rosifer, dann auf Severus und zuletzt auf die Tür. Rosifers Reaktion: eine fragende Handbewegung. _Meine Güte, ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen?_ „Lenk ihn ab!", formte sie tonlos mit den Lippen.

„Ah!", sagte Rosifers Gesichtsausdruck und gleich darauf: „Wie?" Um Anjolies Stirn sammelten sich Gewitterwolken. _Stell dich nicht so dumm an!_, dachte sie entnervt. Rosifer stemmte entrüstet die Hände auf die Hüften. Dann ließ er sie wieder sinken und sah sich um.

Anjolie nutzte den Moment, um Severus' Nase noch einmal unbemerkt in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es musste schnell gehen! Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Rosifer rief: „Dumbledore!" Im ersten Moment verspürte sie den Drang, sich nach dem alten Herren umzusehen. Doch da Severus das gerade tat, packte sie kurzentschlossen seine Nase an der Bruchstelle und richtete sie mit einem beherzten Ruck. Zum Glück hatte sie das früher oft getan und wusste, wie das ging. Allerdings war sie nicht mehr auf das ekelerregende Knirscheln gefasst und es jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Uärgh!", gab Rosifer von sich, war bei Severus' wut- und schmerzerfülltem Aufschrei jedoch kaum zu hören.

„Was zum...", fragte Molly, die tatsächlich zur Tür hereingekommen war, erschrocken.

„Was soll denn das?", rief Severus kaum beherrscht. Die Wut in seinem Blick wurde von Ungläubigkeit abgelöst.

„Sie musste gerichtet werden!", entschuldigte Anjolie ihr Handeln. „Jetzt können wir die Nase heilen!" Severus schnaubte und kniff die Augen zusammen, was als Strafe höllischen Schmerz nach sich zog.

„_Wir_ ganz bestimmt nicht!", fauchte er, hielt seine Hand über seine Nase, traute sich aber offenbar nicht, sie anzufassen.

„Stimmt!", bekräftigte Anjolie seine erboste Entgegnung. „_Ich_ werde sie heilen!" In der Küche war es plötzlich unheimlich still und alle sahen sie ungläubig an. Sie positionierte sich zwischen Severus' Beinen, die sie rigoros auseinander drückte, und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zurückzuzucken.

Sie erinnerte sich an alles zurück, was Dian ihr einmal über seine Kraft erzählt hatte. Der Wille zum Heilen, das Wissen, was geheilt werden soll und das Vertrauen auf den Erfolg waren ausschlaggebend!

„Ähm... Anjolie?", setzte Rosifer an, doch Anjolie stoppte ihn mit einem energischen „Pscht!" Aus Severus' Blick war die Überraschung verschwunden und jetzt sah er sie nur ruhig und mit großen Augen an.

Also: Was will ich heilen? Die Nase!... Hm, das war leicht! WILL ich sie auch heilen? Klar, sonst würd' ich nicht so doof hier rumstehen! Werde ich Erfolg haben? Werden wir ja gleich sehen!... Na, das muss aber noch etwas überzeugter kommen!

Anjolie schüttelte die Ironie ab und legte die Fingerspitzen zu beiden Seiten seiner Nase. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, rührte sich jedoch nicht. _Guter Junge!_ Um jedoch noch überzeugter von ihrem Handeln zu werden, schloss sie lieber die Augen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel und spürte, wie sich ihre Stirn runzelte, so sehr strengte sie sich an. „Pass auf, dass du dir dabei nicht weh tust!", höhnte Rosifer und Anjolie öffnete ein Auge, um ihn sauer anzusehen. Doch Molly brachte ihn gerade mit einem Seitenhieb zur Ruhe. Ein Blick auf Severus zeigte ihr, dass sich nichts getan hatte.

Sie seufzte tief und schloss wieder die Augen. Was denkst du eigentlich, was du hier tust? Du machst dich doch total zum Narren! Plötzlich spürte sie Severus' Hände auf ihren und glaubte schon, er wolle sich von ihr befreien, doch er ließ sie auf ihren liegen und Anjolie atmete erleichtert auf. _Er glaubt an dich!_ Von tiefer Dankbarkeit erfüllt, tastete sie nach dem warmen Gefühl, das tief in ihrem Inneren aufkeimte, fasste es zusammen und wollte es mit ihm teilen. Würde er es spüren können? Vielleicht, wenn sie versuchte, es durch ihre eigenen Hände zu leiten? Auf sämtliches Wissen zur Nutzung der universalen Energie zurückgreifend, biss sie die Zähne zusammen, so schwierig war es, als Mensch das Gefühl, das in ihrem Herzen wohnte, zu lenken. Doch letztendlich spürte sie die Wärme in ihre Hände fließen und Severus' überraschtes Einatmen ließ sie lächeln.

Sie öffnete die Augen und riss sie erstaunt auf, als sie sah, dass ihre Hände gold-weiß leuchteten. _Du hast den Auslöser gefunden!_, jubelte es in ihr und ihre Finger wanderten von seiner Nase, über seine Wangen und kamen letztendlich auf seinen Schultern zur Ruhe. „Danke!", lächelte sie ihn an, wobei sein Blick sich fragend in ihren bohrte. „Sieht so aus, als hättest diesmal du _mir_ meine innere Stärke gezeigt!"

Severus lächelte, wenn auch nur ganz fein, und nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, um sie in seinen zu halten, während er aufstand. Anjolie trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ dabei aber seinen Blick nicht los. „Hm, das wird mir hier eindeutig zu schnulzig!", unterbrach Rosifer die Intimität und Anjolie und Severus traten ernüchtert auseinander.

„Was für ein charmantes Ekel!", knirschte Anjolie zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch in seine Richtung und ärgerte sich, nicht mit Severus allein zu sein.

„Diese Kraft hätten wir gestern gut gebrauchen können!", lächelte Molly sie breit an und Anjolie ahnte, woher Ginny ihren berechnenden Blickt geerbt hatte.

„Du bist dir doch im Klaren, dass du dich jetzt vor der Wahrheit über deine magische Begabung nicht mehr drücken kannst!", stellte Rosifer fest, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, stemmte die andere auf die Hüfte und sah sie schadenfroh an.

„Woher weißt du denn davon?", schnorzte sie ihn an.

„Remus!", antwortete er kurz und knapp, richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aha... und woher weiß er davon?", bohrte sie weiter. Auch Remus war während ihrer ‚Magie-Probe' nicht anwesend gewesen!

„Harry hat es ihm erzählt!", erklärte er achselzuckend. Anjolie blinzelte ihn ungläubig an und nuschelte dann: „Ihr Jungs schwatzt eindeutig zuviel! Ihr solltet eure Energie anderweitig verschwenden!"

„Was für magische Fähigkeiten?", mischte sich zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch Severus ein. „... mal abgesehen von der eben bewiesenen?"

„Gar...", setzte Anjolie an, doch Rosifer war schneller.

„Während unserer Reise zu Finn...", versuchte er zu erklären, aber Anjolie wurde es zuviel.

„Hey!", rief sie laut dazwischen. „Hast du nicht gehört? Du redest zuviel! Warum verfällst du nicht in eine männertypische Pose und platzierst dich mit einem Bier vor der Klotze?"

„Du bist genauso dickköpfig wie er, wenn man helfen will!", schnaubte Rosifer in Severus' Richtung nickend und schaute pikiert drein.

_Ich habe nicht um Hilfe gebeten!_, dachte sie genervt. „Kann es sein, dass ich da gerade Remus rufen hörte?", säuselte sie.

„Du bist manchmal unausstehlich!", knurrte er und stolzierte aus der Küche.

Anjolie atmete erleichtert auf und sah wieder Severus an. Ihre Erleichterung verflog augenblicklich. „Was soll denn dieser Blick?", fragte sie, weil seine schwarzen Augen sie durchbohrten.

„Ich warte darauf, dass du mich aufklärst!"

„Worüber aufklären? Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich jetzt auch mit Magie rumspielen kann! Du warst sogar dabei, als Dian sie mir verlieh!", konterte sie, doch Severus' Augen verengten sich. Sie seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich werde nicht drum herum kommen, es dir zu erklären, nicht wahr? Du wirst es gnadenlos aus mir herausquetschen!"

„Ich wäre für ‚herauskitzeln', aber ansonsten hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen!", entgegnete er trocken, zog ihr einen Stuhl zurück, wartete, bis sie sich setzte und glitt auf den Stuhl neben sie. Plötzlich vermisste sie die Zeit, in der sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten. Da war sie ihm wenigstens keine Rechenschaft schuldig gewesen!

„Tee, ihr Lieben?", fragte Molly und Anjolie murrte: „Solange du nichts Härteres zu bieten hast, würde ich eher einen Kaffee vorziehen!" Noch bevor die Tassen auf dem Tisch standen, begann das Verhör.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny blockte das Schwert mit ihrem eigenen ab und hieb selbst so oft zu, bis sie Anjolie damit mehrere Schritte zurück trieb. Der nächste Schlag war so hart, dass Anjolie schwankte, also nutzte Ginny den Schwung, drehte sich, um mit dieser Bewegung noch mehr Kraft zu bekommen, holte aus... und zerschlug Luft. Dafür spürte sie plötzlich Anjolies Fuß im Rücken und stolperte nach vorn, um mit einem Bauchklatscher auf dem Boden zu landen.

Sie blinzelte perplex und blieb einen Moment liegen. Wie hatte Anjolie so schnell hinter ihr sein können? „Du drehst deinem Gegner noch immer gern den Rücken zu, hm?", frotzelte Anjolie über ihr. Ginny verschaffte es jedoch eine unheimliche Genugtuung, dass sie dabei völlig atemlos klang.

Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich auf. Die Beine überkreuzt und die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt, grinste sie Anjolie frech an. „Vergiss doch bitte nicht, dass wir hiermit _dich _wieder auf Vordermann bringen wollen! Deine Kampferfahrung mag ja ein ‚Uih' verdienen, aber deine Fitness... ein großes ‚Pfui'!"

„Steh auf und hol dir deine Tracht Prügel ab, du vorlautes Gör!", knurrte Anjolie mit schmalen Augen.

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie kämpften mit hohem Krafteinsatz und bei Anjolie lief der Schweiß in Strömen. Und doch schaffte sie es immer wieder, Ginny in die Defensive zu drängen. Auch wenn Ginny sich jedes Mal frei kämpfen konnte, kratzte es unheimlich an ihrem Stolz. Während sie Anjolie mit Hieben beschäftigte, tüftelte sie an einer Strategie, um ihre Gegnerin auf die Bretter zu schicken.

Mit der einfachsten Idee zufrieden, musste sie jetzt nur noch hinter Anjolie kommen! Doch die kooperierte nicht! Sie konnte Ginny stets davon abhalten, an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob Anjolie ihren Plan bereits durchschaut hatte. _Verdammtes 5000 Jahre altes Wissen! _

Ginny gab es trotzdem nicht auf, machte einen Ausfallschritt, um anschließend einen Haken zu schlagen und war fassungslos, als sie plötzlich hinter Anjolie stand. Ihr Vorhaben vergaß sie vollkommen, während sie auf den bewegungslosen Rücken ihrer Gegnerin starrte. Naja, fast bewegungslos. Es schien ihr, als drehe sich Anjolie in Zeitlupe! Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie die Szene vor sich, bis Anjolie ihr direkt in die Augen sah. „Okay... was... war das jetzt?", blinzelte sie Ginny atemlos an.

„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Du warst eben rasend schnell!", beschwerte sich Anjolie, steckte das Schwert weg und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Was?" Ginny konnte es nicht glauben. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass der Vorfall eben an Anjolie lag, aber warum sollte Anjolie sich im Kampf absichtlich langsamer bewegen?

Anjolie ging an die Wand und ließ sich mit dem Rücken daran heruntergleiten. Die Hände zwischen den angewinkelten Beinen sah sie Ginny aus schmalen Augen an. „Du siehst nicht gerade fertig aus!", stellte sie fest.

„Bin ich auch nicht!", zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern.

„Oh, ich hasse dich!", stöhnte Anjolie und legte den Kopf an die Wand. _Will sie einfach so darüber hinweg gehen?_, fragte sich Ginny. Unsicher ging sie zu Anjolie und setzte sich neben sie. „Könntest du wenigstens aus reiner Kameradschaft... nur etwas... schwer atmen?", fragte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hör auf mit den Scherzen und sag mir lieber, was da eben passiert ist!"

„Habe ich doch!", sah Anjolie sie ungeduldig an.

„Aber nicht, warum!", platzte es aus Ginny heraus. Warum verstand Anjolie nicht, dass ihr das eine Heidenangst einjagte?

„Schalt dein Gehirn ein, Ginny!", verlangte Anjolie geduldiger, als sie aussah. „Wozu waren wir denn vorgestern in der Anderswelt?"

„Du meinst, das könnte meine Kraft sein?", hakte Ginny ungläubig nach.

„Aber hallo!", grinste Anjolie nun. „Wenn du dein Gehirn angeworfen hast, geht es in wenigen Sekunden von Null auf Hundert! Du solltest es öfters benutzen!"

Ihre Erkenntnis hatte Ginny so verblüfft, dass sie Anjolies Stichelei kaum wahrnahm. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ständig gefragt, so wie die anderen auch, welche Kräfte sie bekommen hatte und was Dagda damit meinte, sie würden sich ihnen ‚offenbaren'. Mit so etwas hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet... obwohl sie auch nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte, was Morrigan so alles konnte.

„Morrigan ist die Göttin des Krieges und hat dementsprechende Fähigkeiten!", warf Anjolie ein, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ihre extreme Schnelligkeit ist neben ihrer enormen Körperkraft nur eine davon und da du selbst sehr stark bist, hat sie wohl darauf verzichtet, dir diese Kraft zu geben. Das erstaunt mich jedoch, denn so bösartig wie sie ist, hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie dir eine Fähigkeit gäbe, die du schon besitzt!"

„Warum sollte sie das tun?", fragte Ginny verständnislos.

Anjolie sah sie ungläubig an. „Weil sie ein Miststück ist!", erklärte sie, als ob Ginny das wissen müsste.

„Ich fand sie eigentlich ganz nett!", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

„Weißt du, was ich mich frage?", rief Anjolie plötzlich aus und setzte sich auf. „Die Tuatha sind doch so verrückt nach Schönheit, ja sie haben sogar ihren ehemaligen Anführer Bres verstoßen, nur weil er nach der ätzenden Satire eines Dichters entstellt war! Aber was um Himmels Willen ist da bei Morrigan schiefgegangen? Wieso ist die noch im ‚Club'?"

Das war eindeutig eine Informationsüberflutung! „Ätzende Satire?", konnte Ginny nur nachhaken.

„Ginny, Schätzchen! Du bist eine Hexe und da wunderst du dich über die verletzende Kraft von Worten?", erklärte Anjolie mit Nachdruck.

„Und dieser Bres, das ist doch der, mit dem Voldemort in der Anderswelt war! Den haben sie deshalb einfach so abgesetzt?"

„Was heißt einfach so. Bei den Tuatha ging körperliche Schönheit mit Makellosigkeit einher und nur ein Anführer ohne Makel konnte das Volk in Wohlstand und Frieden regieren. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Bres' Verstümmelung den Tuatha schon gelegen kam! Er war ein ziemlicher Tyrann und hat das Land verkommen lassen! Ich habe immer noch den Verdacht, dass dieser Dichter genau zu diesem Zweck _engagiert_ worden war!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Unter den Tuatha zu leben, schien auch kein Zuckerschlecken zu sein! Sie tat es Anjolie gleich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um über die Tuatha und ihre eigene neue Kraft nachzudenken. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, denn in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Harry schlenderte herein. Als er sie beide auf dem Boden sitzen sah, schloss er die Tür und grinste sie an. „Versteht ihr das unter Training?", fragte er und kam näher.

„Die alte Frau brauchte eine Pause!", konterte Ginny und kicherte, als Anjolie sie knuffte und fragte, ob's noch ginge.

„Langeweile?", fragte Anjolie Harry.

„Wir wollten etwas Quidditch spielen und ich dachte, Ginny würde vielleicht mitmachen!" Ginny war sofort auf den Beinen. Sie waren mit ihren Eltern in den Fuchsbau gekommen, um frische Sachen zu holen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Anjolie behauptete aus reiner Neugier mitgekommen zu sein, doch Ginny hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass sie die Waffen mitschmuggelte und sie landeten schneller beim Training, als ihr lieb war.

„Ich kenne das Spiel zwar nicht, aber seid ihr dafür nicht zu wenige?", bemerkte Anjolie und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Wir lassen die Parts der Treiber und Sucher weg - einen Schnatz haben wir sowieso nicht. Wir spielen Zwei gegen Zwei und Ron ist der Hüter für beide Parteien!"

Sie verließen Ginnys Zimmer, das sie kurzerhand für das Training umgeräumt hatten, und gingen hinunter. Ginny beobachtete dabei Harry und war froh, dass die anderen ihn mit ein wenig Quidditch ablenkten. Er war seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Anderswelt so verbissen, seine neue Kraft zu erkennen, dass ihn nichts anderes mehr interessierte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", empfing sie ihre Mom. „Was habt ihr da oben denn so herumgepoltert?" Ginny und Anjolie sahen sich verschwörerisch an und durchquerten die Küche in Richtung Garten. „Ach nichts!", stritt Ginny ab. Ihrer Mutter hatten sie lieber nichts vom Training erzählt. Sie war immer so überfürsorglich!

Draußen warteten bereits Ron, Fred und George mit Besen in der Hand und Hermine saß weiter ab mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß auf einem Baumstumpf. Anjolie ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie ins Gras.

Ginny hob den Kopf und genoss einen Moment die Sonne auf dem Gesicht. „Schön, dass sie dir freigegeben hat!", freute sich Ron und bestieg bereits seinen Besen, als Ginny ihn lächelnd ansah.

„Freigegeben!", schnaubte Anjolie von ihrem Platz aus. „Sie hat mich gar nicht erst gefragt!"

„Die anderen haben gesagt, du könntest jetzt auch zaubern!", rief Fred ohne jede Vorwarnung und Ginny kam nicht zu ihrer perfekt passenden, sarkastischen Erwiderung. „Kannst du auch fliegen?" Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wir könnten nämlich gut noch einen zweiten Hüter gebrauchen! Bin mir nicht so sicher, ob der gute alte Ron, auch versucht, die Tore seines besten Freundes aufzuhalten!"

„Warum nehmt ihr nicht den Bücherwurm hier?", entgegnete Anjolie in Rons entrüsteten Prostest hinein und nahm Hermine das Buch weg.

„Weil ich nicht gern fliege!", schnappte Hermine und versuchte, Anjolie ihr Buch wieder zu entreißen.

„Spinnst du? Es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als den Wind zwischen den Fed... ähm... im Gesicht zu spüren!", konterte Anjolie und wirkte bei den letzten Worten etwas bedrückt.

„Dann flieg doch selbst und nerv _mich_ nicht!", schimpfte Hermine und warf sich halb über Anjolie, um ihr Buch wieder zu bekommen, ergatterte es jedoch erfolgreich, weil Anjolies Aufmerksamkeit dem Besen in Freds Händen galt. Der grinste breit und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Ginny beobachtete ungläubig, wie Anjolie tatsächlich aufstand und auf die Gruppe zukam.

„Fliegt das Ding durch eigene Magie?", fragte sie und beäugte den Besen kritisch.

„Frag mich was Leichteres!", zuckte Fred mit den Schultern.

„Teils, teils!", meldete sich Hermine von hinten und alle schauten sie an. Ohne von ihrem Buch aufzuschauen erklärte sie: „Der Besen hat seine eigene Magie, um die nötige Geschwindigkeit und die Beweglichkeit zum Fliegen aufzubringen, doch du musst ihn mit deiner eigenen Magie in die Luft bringen und steuern!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ginny. Hermine schaute auf und sah sie nachdenklich an. Nach ein paar Sekunden zuckte sie die Schultern und sagte: „Ich weiß es eben!"

„Das klingt natürlich vollkommen überzeugend!", meinte Anjolie sarkastisch.

Harry legte seinen Besen auf den Boden und zog Anjolie daneben. „Am besten, du lernst es, wie wir es gelernt haben. Streck deine Hand über den Besen und sag ‚Auf!'" Ginny runzelte die Stirn. War es eine gute Idee, Anjolie seinen schnellen Besen zu geben? Ein alter, langsamerer wäre doch viel sicherer!

„Und?", hakte Anjolie nach. „Muss ich mich darauf konzentrieren, dass er auch genau das macht? Oder muss mein Wille ihn zur Bewegung zwingen?"

„Keines von beiden! Unsere Magie ist nicht so kompliziert!" Wieder Hermine. Dafür, dass sie nicht fliegen konnte, wusste sie aber eine ganze Menge darüber! „Befiehl ihm einfach aufzusteigen! Das Wort ist der Schlüssel!"

Anjolie befolgte die Anweisung und rief: „Auf!" Aber der Besen bewegte sich nicht! Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah böse in die Runde. „Wenn ihr mich hier verarscht, dann nehme ich euch das diesmal wirklich übel!"

„Das tun wir nicht!", beschwor Ginny. „Versuch es noch mal! Mit mehr Glauben an den Erfolg!"

„Also muss ich mich doch darauf konzentrieren, dass der Besen meine Anweisung ausführt!", schimpfte Anjolie ungeduldig.

„Nein!", stritt Hermine vehement ab. „Du musst dich auf dich selbst konzentrieren! Mehr Vertrauen in deine eigene Kraft ist nötig! Du könntest es auch mehr Selbstbewusstsein nennen!" Anjolie fixierte sie mit schmalen Augen, doch Hermine vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Anscheinend interessierten sie Anjolies erste Flugversuche nicht!

Die ‚Schülerin' atmete tief durch und ging wieder in Position. „Auf!", rief sie bestimmt und diesmal schoss der Besen direkt in ihre Hand. Ginny lächelte, als sie Anjolies Augen begeistert aufblitzen sah, runzelte dann aber sofort die Stirn, während Anjolie den Besen bestieg. „Und was jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

Soviel Enthusiasmus hatte sie beim Zaubern nicht gezeigt! „Du stößt dich vom Boden ab und lehnst dich etwas nach vorn!", half Harry aus und Anjolie führte seine Worte aus, kaum dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Ginny riss die Augen auf, als Anjolie wie der geölte Blitz davon schoss. Sie stieg mit einem Lachen und einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit in den Himmel und wurde zusehends kleiner.

„Oh, oh!", sagte Fred. „Wir haben ihr nicht erklärt, wie man wieder landet!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus stieg mürrisch in den Kamin, warf das Flohpulver und rief: „Fuchsbau!" _Muss sie gerade jetzt hier sein?_ Wo er sich endlich entschieden hatte, es zu tun? Die ganze Nacht über, hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, ob er es riskieren sollte und war jetzt doch zum Schluss gekommen, dass es genau das Richtige war. Auch wenn sie ihm gestern klargemacht hatte, dass sie von ihrer magischen Begabung nicht begeistert war, musste sie sie deshalb nicht begraben.

„Severus!", rief Arthur besorgt, als er aus dem Kamin des Hauses trat. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein! Ich suche nach Anjolie!", erwiderte Severus kühl.

„Sie ist mit den Kindern draußen!", rief Molly, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam. Severus nickte ihr zu und verließ die Küche. Im Garten konnte Severus jedoch nur die Granger entdecken. Er lief weiter und sah sich um, doch erfolglos. Es war keiner weiter zu entdecken.

„Miss Granger!", sprach er widerwillig das Mädchen an, das eigenartigerweise in den Himmel starrte und beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammenfuhr.

„Professor Snape!", stellte sie erstaunlicherweise korrekt fest.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, wo sich Anjolie aufhält?", fragte er sie, ohne zu zögern.

„Das wüssten wir alle gern!", murmelte sie und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie wieder in den Himmel starrte. „Sie hat ihren ersten Flugversuch unternommen und ist mit Harrys Besen abgerauscht. Die anderen suchen sie gerade!"

Severus hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. „Sie hat was?", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zusammen.

Granger drehte sich um und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Sie... sie wollte gern fliegen... und..."

„Ihr habt sie gelassen?", knirschte er und ihre Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie dumm diese Kinder sein konnten... oder Anjolie! Er ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und sie presste ihr Buch schutzsuchend an die Brust.

Gerade als er ihr ihre Dummheit an den Kopf werfen und seinem Innersten Luft machen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch, als würde sich ein Besen nähern. Er suchte den Himmel mit Blicken ab und entdeckte sechs Punkte in der Luft.

„Das sind sie!", stieß Granger erleichtert aus, offensichtlich froh darüber, es nicht mehr allein mit ihm aufnehmen zu müssen. Die Punkte näherten sich schnell und nahmen bekannte Gestalten an. Anjolie befand sich genau in der Mitte und als sie knapp zehn Meter entfernt waren, hörte er Fred Weasley rufen: „Lass ihn jetzt anhalten!" und Anjolie tat genau das... nur mit einem Schlag.

Der Besen stoppte mitten im Flug, Anjolie verlor den Halt und bewegte sich in Flugrichtung weiter. Mit einem Quietschen kam sie genau auf ihn zugeflogen und Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um sie aufzuhalten. Doch zu spät. Sie erwischte ihn mit voller Breitseite und riss ihn um, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stöhnte Anjolie leise, jedenfalls glaubte er das zuerst, bis sich herausstellte, dass sie kicherte und aus dem Kichern wurde ein Lachen, als ihre Lungen wieder genug Luft hatten. Sie rappelte sich auf, kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihn glücklich an.

„Du hast ja wohl vollkommen den Verstand verloren!", knirschte er, doch das Leuchten in ihren Augen und ihr rosiger Teint ließen seine Wut im Nu schwinden. So begeistert hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und die Freude, die ihm das bescherte, war grandios.

„Was denn? Lief doch ganz gut!", winkte sie ab, lenkte bei seinem Stirnrunzeln jedoch etwas ein. „Okay, das mit dem Landen muss ich eben noch etwas üben!"

„Verrücktes Weib!", knurrte er und setzte sich auf. Sie strahlte ihn aber nur an.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich wollte dich zu einem kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse abholen!"

„Winkelgasse?", fragte Anjolie und der Ton in ihrer Stimme versetzte ihm einen Stich. Da sprach eindeutig Vorsicht aus ihr.

„Ja, die Winkelgasse!", wiederholte Severus etwas kühler und bestimmter. „Wir werden dort etwas für dich besorgen!"

„Na viel Glück! Wenn es um ihre Magie geht, kann sie ganz schön zickig werden!", bemerkte die kleine Weasley.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", verlangte Anjolie und sah Severus wieder an. „Aber sie hat Recht und ich dachte, ich hätte dir gestern schon diesbezüglich meinen Standpunkt klargemacht!" Sie schnappte ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn hoch. „Ich habe nicht vor, meine magischen Kräfte weiterhin zu erforschen!"

Severus wurde langsam wütend. „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?"

„JA!", bekräftigte sie ihre Worte. „Glaub mir, ich sollte von dieser Magie die Finger lassen!"

„Lassen Sie sich von ihr bloß nicht beschwatzen!", meldete sich schon wieder die kleine Weasley. „In ihrer Angst vor ihrer eigenen Kraft kann sie sehr überzeugend sein!" Severus sah sie an und wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Offensichtlich hatte sich Anjolie schon öfters geweigert Magie anzuwenden. Eine Tatsache, die sie bei ihrer ‚Beichte' zu erwähnen vergessen hatte.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", rief er aus, nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte.

„Du verstehst das nicht!", antwortete Anjolie bedrückt.

„Dann erklär es mir!", forderte sie auf. Sie sah ihn einen Moment ruhig an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging auf das Haus zu.

„Lass uns gehen!", forderte sie ihn auf, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen. Ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas vor ihm verbarg, doch er folgte ihr schweigend. Sie schwiegen auch den ganzen Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Anjolie hatte kaum einen Blick für die Läden und Menschen, schien einfach nur mit stoischer Resignation dem Ziel entgegenzustreben.

Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich Ollivanders Laden näherten, kam es Severus weniger richtig vor. Er mochte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, was sie nicht wollte! Sie stoppten vor dem Geschäft des Zauberstabmeisters. „Wir müssen es nicht tun, wenn du es wirklich nicht willst!", wandte Severus ein.

Anjolie schien noch immer mit sich zu kämpfen. Sie versuchte, ihn dankbar anzulächeln, doch ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Schaufenster mit dem ausgestellten Zauberstab hin. „Und du wirst mich für einen elenden Feigling halten!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen und nenne dich vieles, aber bestimmt keinen Feigling!"

Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt froh oder beleidigt sein sollte!" Dann umwölkte sich ihr Blick wieder. „Weißt du, als das mit der Magie anfing, dachte ich, ich weigere mich, weil ich Angst davor hätte, zu versagen. Doch seit gestern Nacht weiß ich es besser!"

Severus drehte sich ganz zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl fragend an. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der ich... vom Weg abgekommen war. Und glaub mir, ich war wirklich bösartig!" Sie atmete tief durch und Severus fragte sich, was nun kommen würde. „Gestern Nacht träumte ich davon, dass ich durch den Gebrauch der Magie wieder auf die falsche Seite gerate und ich genoss es!"

Er sah sie ruhig an. Das musste er erst einmal sacken lassen! „Bitte lach mich nicht aus! Ich weiß selbst, wie dumm sich das anhört, aber immer, wenn meine Träume so real wirken, dann sind sie in irgendeiner Form wahr geworden! So war es auch damals, als du mich verlassen hast!"

In Severus' Kehle bildete sich sofort ein riesiger Knoten. _Sie hatte davon geträumt?_

„Du hast doch wohl nicht meinen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen vergessen?", lächelte sie plötzlich und Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. Wie sollte er, wo die gelblich-violette Färbung gerade mal abgeklungen war! Doch so sehr ihn ihre Worte auch erschreckten, so wenig konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Anjolie der dunklen Seite angehören sollte.

Er nahm ihre linke Hand und drückte sie. „Weißt du, Dumbledore sagte einmal etwas, was sich mir tief einprägte und auch dir jetzt helfen könnte!", setzte er an. Sie trat einen Schritt näher und fixierte ihn interessiert. Severus sammelte seine Gedanken und hoffte, Dumbledores Worte richtig wiederzugeben. „Wir selbst entscheiden, was aus uns wird, nicht unsere Fähigkeiten!"

Er zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran. „Wenn du nie wieder dem Bösen verfallen willst, dann wird das auch nicht geschehen, egal welche Kräfte du entwickelst! Niemand sagt, dass du die Magie zum Bösen anwenden sollst! Lerne Zauber, die Gutes bringen!"

Severus wusste selbst nicht, woher er plötzlich die Zuversicht nahm. Anjolies Gesicht entspannte sich und nahm einen gütigen, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugten Zug an. Sie überbrückte den letzten Schritt, legte ihm die freie Hand auf die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Danke!", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und zog sich wieder zurück. „Lass uns reingehen, bevor mir die Zuversicht wieder flöten geht!"

Er ließ sich von ihr mitziehen, bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch neugierige Zuschauer, die sie beide eingehend beobachteten. Severus spürte, wie ihm die Röte den Hals heraufkroch. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie sich mitten auf einer öffentlichen Straße befanden und man da lieber nicht händchenhaltend und küssend herumstand, wenn man nicht eine Menge Gaffer anziehen wollte.

Anjolie stürmte durch die Ladentür, ließ ihn los und sah sich im Geschäft um. „Na, da haben wir ja mal jemand ganz Besonderes!", erklang Ollivanders Stimme und er trat zwischen den Regalen hervor. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wandte er sich an Anjolie.

„Was werden wir wohl in einem Laden für Zauberstäbe wollen?", knurrte Severus und Ollivander betrachtete ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick aus seinen silbernen Augen.

„Professor Snape will auf seine charmante Art und Weise sagen, dass wir einen Zauberstab für mich suchen!", schlichtete Anjolie und ergatterte Ollivanders Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„So, so! Für Sie!", murmelte der Ladenbesitzer und zückte seinen Messstab. Während Ollivander Anjolies Maße nahm, setzte sich Severus auf einen Stuhl neben der Ladentheke, schlug die Beine übereinander und beobachtete die beiden.

„Wenn Sie jetzt noch meinen Brustumfang messen wollen, werde ich sauer!", schimpfte Anjolie und Severus hielt sich die offene Faust vor den Mund, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Teuerste!", winkte Ollivander ab und verschwand im hinteren Laden. Anjolie sah Severus stirnrunzelnd an. „Was jetzt? Sucht er einfach einen aus?"

„Er bringt dir mehrere mögliche und der richte Zauberstab wird dich wählen!" In dem Moment kam Ollivander mit verschiedenen Päckchen unterm Arm zurück und Anjolie begann einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen auszuprobieren... und viel Schaden im Laden anzurichten. Severus bemühte sich, nicht jedes Mal, wenn etwas explodierte, in Deckung zu gehen. Doch das hier war beängstigend und versprach länger zu dauern!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rosifer stand in der hinteren Ecke des Saales von Voldemorts Hauptquartier und beobachtete den Besitzer beim Zerlegen der Einrichtung. Rosifer hatte vom Orden den Auftrag erhalten, bei Voldemort nach dem rechten zu schauen, da sie nicht wussten, wie sein Kampf bei den Tuatha ausgegangen war.

Nun waren Voldemort und ein paar seiner Verbündeten vor wenigen Minuten zurückgekommen und Voldemorts Reaktion nach, waren sie nicht siegreich gewesen. Rosifer verbarg ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Glück musste man haben! Rosifer rückte noch etwas mehr in den Schatten, als eine Tür geöffnet wurde und Pettigrew Lir in den Saal zog.

Wurmschwanz kettete Lir als er ihn auf einem Stuhl fest und nach einem Blick auf seinen wutentbrannten Meister zog er sich wohlweislich zurück. Voldemort selbst tat eine Weile nichts, sah Lir nur hasserfüllt an.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es mir nicht abnehmen wirst, wenn ich dir mein Beileid zum Verlust deines Verbündeten Balor ausspreche, also lasse ich es lieber! Verlierer sollte man nicht unnötig reizen!", begann Lir die Konversation und Rosifer unterdrückte einen bewundernden Auspfiff. _Der traut sich ja was!_

„Dreckskerl!", fauchte Bres, der sich in einen weiter entfernten Sessel gesetzt hatte und seine verletzte Hand hielt.

„Du lebst gefährlich, Lir!", fauchte Voldemort, dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Woher weißt du vom Tod Balors?", hakte er misstrauisch nach.

„Ich bin mit der Anderswelt verbunden und konnte euren Kampf beobachten. Mit ein wenig mehr Risikobereitschaft hättet ihr vielleicht sogar gewinnen können! Aber sowohl du als auch dein feiger Kumpan hier schickt ja lieber andere vor, anstatt die eigene Haut zu riskieren!"

Voldemort knirschte mit den Zähnen, hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab darin und sandte einen Fluch auf Lir. Die Ketten um dessen Körper zogen sich fester und Rosifer konnte selbst von seinem Platz aus sehen, wie Blut die Kleidung an den Stellen durchdrang, an denen die Ketten entlang liefen. Das hielt Lir von weiteren Kommentaren ab.

„Du meinst, ich habe nicht genug riskiert?", fragte Voldemort, ging zu ihm und stützte sich auf den Lehnen des Stuhles ab. „Du wirst noch sehen, was ich alles riskiere! Ich werde weitere Verbündete suchen! Verbündete, die in der Anderswelt nicht schwach sind! Dann werde ich noch einmal angreifen und diesmal gewinne ich!"

Ein erneuter Angriff auf die Anderswelt! Doch er musste eine neue Armee aufbauen und das würde ihnen Zeit verschaffen! Sie mussten sich so schnell wie möglich versammeln und ihre Kräfte bündeln. Dann war ein vernichtender Schlag gegen Voldemort nötig oder die Gefahr war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass der dunkle Lord aus dem nächsten Angriff auf die Tuatha siegreich hervorging!

„Das kannst du vergessen!", spie Bres aus. „Keiner von uns wird wieder dorthin gehen! Sie sind jetzt gewarnt und du bist es nicht wert, dass ich mich töten lasse!"

Voldemort drehte sich blitzschnell um und richtete den Zauberstab auf Bres. „Imperio!" Er ließ den Stab wieder sinken. „Du wirst tun, wozu du hier bist!" Dann wandte er sich wieder Lir zu. „Spätestens am Sonnenwendtag wird die Anderswelt mir gehören!", verkündete er. „Wurmschwanz!", rief er und der Angesprochene steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Schaff sie mir aus den Augen!"

„Aber euer Mahl!", protestierte Pettigrew kläglich.

„Tu... was ich dir sage!", bestärkte Voldemort seinen Befehl und Pettigrew kam in den Saal, um die Anweisung auszuführen. Voldemort selbst bahnte sich den Weg durch den demolierten Saal zu seinen Räumen und Rosifer machte sich auf zum Orden.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ein weiteres Kapitel wäre geschafft und es geht mit großen Schritten aufs Ende zu. Ich hoffe, es gefiel euch!;-)

VLG Rosifer


	23. Verlust und Gewinn

Ich wollte euch zwar noch ein wenig zappeln lassen, weil ich für das nächste Kapitel noch so gut wie keine Szenen fertig habe, aber was soll's! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, für das ich allerdings das Rating auf M!!! erhöhen muss (nur für dieses Chap!). Ich habe hier eine Szene dabei, die unschuldige Augen nicht lesen sollten! D.h., erst zu lesen ab 16! Für alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts vom HP-Universum und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... _

22. Kapitel – **Verlust und Gewinn **

Anjolie saß am Küchentisch und drehte ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Darin sollte sich ein Teil einer Greifenkralle und das Haar einer Sphinx befinden? Er sah so unscheinbar aus! Und dabei hatte es nahezu zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sie den richtigen in den Händen hielt! Ollivander war richtig begeistert gewesen, dass diese außergewöhnliche Zusammensetzung gerade bei ihr funktionierte. Ihre Begeisterung hatte sich diesbezüglich in Grenzen gehalten, allerdings fühlte sich das Teil schon verdammt gut an, besonders wenn Magie hindurchfloss!

Als sie zurück kamen, hatten Rosifers Nachrichten sie vom ersten Einsatz des Stabes abgehalten und noch immer lasteten die Erinnerungen ihrer Träume auf ihr. Der Gedanke wieder auf der dunklen Seite zu stehen, war einfach furchterregend und doch kribbelte es sie in den Fingern, es auszuprobieren! Dann klangen Severus' Worte wieder in ihren Ohren. Worte, die für jemanden, der schon einmal diese falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schlichtweg naiv erschienen, und sie auch nicht trösten konnten!

Sie war erstaunt gewesen, ihn so reden zu hören. Glaubte er wirklich daran? Er hatte doch selbst schon mit den Wölfen geheult! Hatte er vergessen, wie schnell die dunkle Seite zuschlagen konnte; wie leicht es war, ihr zu verfallen?

Doch das war nicht ihre einzige Sorge. Jetzt, wo feststand, dass sie so schnell wie möglich gegen Voldemort handeln mussten und ihre Verbündeten sich schon auf dem Weg nach England befanden, sah sie selbst sich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, ihre Aufgabe früher als erwartet erfüllen zu müssen und demnach bereits jetzt die notwendigen Vorbereitungen dafür treffen zu müssen. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und der Plan dafür stand auch schon, doch vor der Umsetzung graute ihr.

Die Tür ging auf und Rosifer kam herein. „Nanu, du schon wieder?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Konnte nicht schlafen!", murmelte sie leise und beobachtete, wie er sich einen Tee aufgoss.

„Das scheint bei dir ja in letzter Zeit öfters vorzukommen!", stellte er fest und setzte sich zu ihr.

„_Dich _kannte ich bisher auch nicht als Frühaufsteher!", konterte sie.

„Ärger mit deinem Liebsten?", fragte er und sah sie über den Rand seiner Tasse neugierig an, doch Anjolie ging nicht darauf ein. Es war an der Zeit!

„Sag mal, Rosifer, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Er horchte auf und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, den Blick interessiert auf sie gerichtet.

„Welchen denn?", fragte er kurzangebunden.

„Ich möchte, dass du Harry zur Seite nimmst und ihm davon erzählst, wie du andere Körper in Besitz nimmst!... Nein, nicht nur erzählst, ich möchte, dass du es ihm eintrichterst!"

„Was... aber... spinnst du?", stotterte Rosifer entsetzt.

„Es ist wichtig, Rosifer!", drängte Anjolie. „Er muss es erfahren! Bitte... versprich es mir!"

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie, die Hände flach auf dem Tisch, an. „Aber wenn ich es ihm erzähle, dann weiß er, wie er mich vernichten kann!", widersprach er.

„Rosifer!", nahm Anjolie einen tadelnden Ton an. „Ich rede hier von Harry! Selbst wenn er diese Methode erkennen sollte, würde er sie auf keinen Fall gegen dich anwenden! Harry ist kein Mörder!"

„Und doch soll er Voldemort töten!"

„Es ist sein Schicksal ihn zu vernichten!" Rosifer sah sie schweigend an und nach einer Weile seufzte sie. „Ach komm schon! Vertrau mir! Dir droht diesbezüglich keine Gefahr!"

Er sah sie eine Weile an – eine ziemlich lange Weile. Dann legte er die Hände um seine Teetasse und stimmte zu. „Also gut! Aber wehe, wenn du nicht Recht hast!" Anjolie lächelte ihm erleichtert zu. „Aber was soll er eigentlich mit diesem Wissen anfangen?", wollte er wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Jetzt noch nicht!", wich sie aus. Zum Glück kam gerade Remus in die Küche und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit aufzustehen, wenn auch stöhnend. Das gestrige Training hatte ihr ganz schön zugesetzt und der Muskelkater war mörderisch! Doch sie hatte noch etwas anderes zu erledigen und da gab es kein Jammern! Also verschwand sie in die Bibliothek, die sie sorgfältig verschloss. Für ihren Plan brauchte sie noch die Hilfe von jemand anderem!

Sie nahm den Mistelzweig heraus, den sie zuvor im Regal verborgen hatte, zündete ihn an und murmelte ein paar alte Worte. Nervös wartete sie auf eine Reaktion, doch als der Gerufene nach einer Minute noch immer nicht da war, wurde sie ungeduldig und rief: „Sei nicht so ein sturer Ochse und komm her!" Und tatsächlich, es kam Wind auf und Sekunden später stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit selbstgefälligem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Es war nur eine Lampe in der Halle an und er musste vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht vor etwas rannte. Er wollte sich vor dem Zubettgehen noch etwas warme Milch holen. Vielleicht konnte er dann besser einschlafen!

Sie würden in Kürze einen Großangriff gegen Voldemort starten und seine angeblichen neuen Kräfte hatten sich noch immer nicht gezeigt! Nicht, dass es bei Ron anders wäre, doch das tröstete ihn auch nicht!

Hermines Kraft war natürlich schon durchgebrochen, genau wie Ginnys und von Anjolie ganz zu schweigen! Gerade diejenige, die ihre Magie ablehnte, erkannte sie gleich am ersten Tag! Dann stellte sich heraus, dass Ginny Supergeschwindigkeit und taktisches Geschick erhalten hatte und Hermine konnte durch Dagda Lösungen und Antworten auf alle Probleme finden – als ob sie nicht so schon alles wissen würde! Und was war mit _ihm_? Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, welche Art Kraft ihm Belenus verliehen hatte. Anhand seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten ließ sich das nicht ableiten!

Harry wollte gerade die Tür zur Küchentreppe aufstoßen, als ihm ein Spalt Licht auffiel, der aus der Bibliothek drang. Wer war jetzt noch hier unten? Er hätte schwören können, dass alle auf ihren Zimmern waren! Neugierig trat er näher und schob leise die Tür weiter auf, um einen Blick hinein werfen zu können.

„Wer stört?", erklang Anjolies Stimme. Sie saß in einem uralten Sessel, einen dicken Wälzer auf den Knien und ein Blatt Pergament mit einer Feder in der Hand. Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie ungeduldig auf. Ihr Blick wurde etwas freundlicher, als sie ihn entdeckte. „Hallo Harry! Was treibt dich so spät noch in die Bibliothek?" Schon bei diesen Worten sah sie bereits wieder auf ihr Notizen.

„War auf dem Weg in die Küche und habe hier drin Licht gesehen!", murmelte er und trat etwas näher, um einen Blick auf das Buch zu werfen, das sie anscheinend so faszinierte. War sie deshalb in letzter Zeit ständig hier drin? „Aha", antwortete sie nur und wirkte vollkommen desinteressiert. Harry kam sich auf einen Schlag überflüssig vor und war schon wieder beim Hinausgehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies die Gelegenheit war, ihr eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit der Anderswelt auf dem Herzen lag.

„Als du mit Dagda gesprochen hast, ging es um mich, nicht wahr! Weißt du etwas, das ich auch wissen sollte?", fragte er mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen, doch er wollte endlich wissen, was los war! Seit sie beide ihn während ihres Gesprächs immer wieder angesehen hatten – auch wenn sie es allzu deutlich hatten verbergen wollten – quälte ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ja!", antwortete Anjolie lapidar und Harry fuhr herum. _Denkt sie, ich gebe mich damit zufrieden?_, fragte er sich, als sie nicht weiter sprach. Sie atmete tief durch, legte das Buch mit ihren Notizen auf das Tischchen neben sich, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn an. „Du willst wissen, warum? Dann setz dich!", forderte sie ihn auf und Harry gehorchte automatisch.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, glitt er in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Die Tuatha hatten während des Kampfes die Gelegenheit, Voldemort näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie erkannten, dass er nun vollkommen dem Bösen angehörte und dass nichts Gutes oder Menschliches mehr in ihm ist!"

Harry war enttäuscht. „Ist das alles? Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können!"

Anjolie lächelte verhalten. „Er ist nicht mehr der Voldemort, den du kanntest! Egal wie viel Seelensplitter er von sich ablöste und sich damit veränderte, er war trotzdem noch immer ein Mensch – wenn auch ohne Gefühle, Wünsche oder Träume! Lirs Speise hat nicht nur seine Kräfte verstärkt, sondern auch das Böse in ihm!

Sieh es so: Normalerweise wären bei ihm bestimmte Charaktereigenschaften mehr hervorgetreten, doch Voldemort hatte seine Empfindungen, seine Gefühle, bereits mit der Schaffung der Seelensplitter abgegeben und es blieb nur eine leere Hülle, mit den gewünschten Eigenschaften, wie zum Beispiel seiner Machtgier, zurück. Und all diese wenigen, aber schlechten Züge haben sich nun in erschreckender Weise potenziert und damit das letzte an Menschlichkeit in ihm vernichtet!"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah ihn bedrückt an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jetzt deutlich genug ausdrücke, aber Fakt ist, dass, nachdem Belenus dir seine Kraft schenkte, _du_ das genaue Gegenteil von Voldemort darstellst! Dagda wurde klar, dass nur du Voldemort besiegen kannst!" Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte die Unterarme auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Ich habe deine Diskussionen mit Ron mitbekommen. Du überlegst, wie du Voldemort bekämpfen kannst – welcher Fluch der richtige wäre, um ihn zu vernichten! Harry... du kannst Voldemort nicht mit Flüchen... oder mit Hass auf ihn im Herzen besiegen! Einzig deine Kraft im Inneren wird das schaffen!"

Frustration, Verzweiflung, Wut, Ungläubigkeit. All das schlug gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Was redete sie da? „Welche innere Kraft?", rief er aus. „Wie soll ich mit etwas kämpfen, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es ist und wie ich es einzusetzen habe?"

„Diese Kraft ist schon lange tief in dir verborgen!", antwortete Anjolie ruhig. „Und doch kann man sie spüren! Es ist die Liebe!" Harry lachte ungläubig auf. _Jetzt ist sie vollkommen durchgeknallt!_

„Ich weiß, es hört sich für dich wie ein schlechter Witz an!", erklärte sie ruhig weiter, während Harry gern die Wände hochgegangen wäre. „Aber deine Mutter setzte die Saat in dir und sie reifte erfolgreich! Mit der Liebe schützte deine Mutter dich schon einmal vor dem Tod durch Voldemorts Hand und die Kraft in dir wurde mit jedem Lebensjahr stärker. Mit Belenus' Fähigkeit vereint, hat Voldemort dir nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen! Er wird fallen!"

„Du meinst, vereint mit _der_ Fähigkeit, von der ich bis heute noch nichts spüre?", folgerte Harry sarkastisch.

„Hab Geduld! Sie wird sich zeigen, wenn es soweit ist!"

„Und wenn nicht? Stehe ich vor Voldemort mit nichts da?"

„Jede verliehene Kraft, die bis jetzt erwachte, sei es nun bei mir, Ginny, Hermine, Molly oder all den anderen, trat hervor, als die richtige Zeit dafür gekommen war! Bei mir löste es der Wunsch zu Heilen aus, Ginny wollte im Kampf übertrumpfen, Hermine mit Wissen helfen, Molly beschützen. Auch du wirst den richtigen Auslöser finden und automatisch wissen, was zu tun ist!"

Das klang logisch, doch war es auch wahr oder nur bloße Vermutung? Letzteres wäre sein Tod und der aller, die ihm etwas bedeuteten! Doch er würde gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen, egal, ob er wusste wie oder nicht!

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen oder hol dir Ginny und schick Ron zu Hermine, damit ihr etwas Zeit allein habt! Ich... bin noch eine Weile hier unten!"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Ginny schläft bestimmt schon und wenn nicht, was dann?"

Anjolie hielt bereits wieder ihre Unterlagen in der Hand, schielte ihn aber von unten her an. „Also wenn ich dir das jetzt wirklich näher erläutern muss, dann... bist du unschuldiger, als ich dachte!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. Seine Wangen brannten nun heftig und nach einem gemurmelten „Gute Nacht!" verschwand er in die beruhigend dunkle Halle. _Als ob ich jetzt daran gedacht hätte!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus lag im Bett und starrte zum Fenster. Er wünschte, er wäre nach Hogwarts gegangen und hätte sich nicht entschlossen, heute hier zu schlafen, was er auch nur in Betracht gezogen hatte, weil Moody diese Nacht Dienst schob. So hatte er das Zimmer wenigstens für sich allein und die Gelegenheit, den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

Er hatte Anjolie ja unbedingt dazu überreden müssen, ihren Zauberstab auszuprobieren! Nach anfänglichem Zögern, arbeitete sie dann doch mit und stellte sich als gar nicht so untalentiert heraus. Sie beherrschte die Magie gut. Doch ihre Begeisterung war plötzlich wieder abgeflaut und sie hatte sich geweigert weiterzuüben.

Severus mochte es nicht gern zugeben, aber ihr Verhalten enttäuschte ihn. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie als ehemaliger Engel ihre Kraft besser auszunutzen wüsste. Hing ihre Weigerung noch immer mit der Angst vor dem Wahrwerden ihrer Träume zusammen? Er wünschte, sie könnte ihre Ängste bekämpfen und würde vor dem Kampf noch so viel Verteidigungsflüche wie möglich lernen. Das würde ihn mehr beruhigen, als ihre verliehene Fähigkeit zu Heilen! Auch wenn diese beachtlich waren. Er spürte nichts mehr von seiner Verletzung!

Vor der Tür knarxte eine Diele und Severus horchte auf. Er schloss die Augen, als die Tür sich öffnete und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Anscheinend war Moody früher zurück, was hieß, dass Severus sehr früh aufstehen würde, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen! Dem Rascheln nach zu urteilen, zog Moody sich aus und Severus hoffte, dass der alte Auror sich beeilen würde, damit endlich Ruhe einkehrte und er seinen Gedanken weiter nachhängen konnte.

Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf. Sein Bett bewegte sich! War dieser alte Kauz schon so durchgedreht, dass er ins falsche Bett krabbelte? „Geh in dein eigenes Bett!", knurrte Severus und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als eine Hand über seine Taille nach vorn glitt.

„Ich habe aber nicht die geringste Lust dazu!", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme und der dazu gehörende Körper drückte sich an seinen Rücken. Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Anjolie!

Einen Moment genoss er die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihnen beiden ausbreitete, dann drehte er sich in ihrer Umarmung um. Anjolie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Taille und strich über seine Wange. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass...", setzte er an, doch Anjolie legte die Fingerspitzen auf seinen Mund. „Pscht!", flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Mund. „Ich bin nicht zum Reden hier!"

Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich zu äußern. Anjolie ging bezüglich ihres Sprechverbots auf Nummer Sicher und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrem. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich voll dem Glücksgefühl hin, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Kein Gedanke wurde daran verschwendet, warum sie so plötzlich hier auftauchte. Keine Sorge zugelassen, dass sie ihre Differenzen noch lange nicht aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, sondern nur eine Art Waffenstillstand herrschte. Er wollte nur den Augenblick genießen, ihre Nähe, ihre Zuneigung.

Er löste seine Lippen von ihren, drückte sie rückwärts in die Kissen und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen neben ihr ab. Die bleichen Umrisse ihres Gesichts zeichneten sich in der Dunkelheit ab und Severus fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Er brauchte kein Licht, um sie zu sehen. Fühlen war so viel intensiver! Er streichelte ihre Wange und fuhr über die Konturen ihres Mundes. Blitzschnell schnappte sie nach seinem Zeigefinger, nahm ihn in den Mund und fuhr neckend mit der Zunge über die Spitze.

Severus lächelte, entzog ihr seinen Finger und beugte seinen Kopf, um sanfte Küsse auf ihre Stirn zu drücken. _Sie ist wieder bei mir!_ Sein Mund wanderte über ihre Nase zu ihren Lippen und nahm sie in Besitz. Anjolie packte seine Schulter und zog ihn ganz auf sich, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Severus konnte ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als seine Zunge Eingang in ihren Mund erhielt. _Wie habe ich sie vermisst!_ Anjolie animierte ihn immer wieder mit ihrer Zunge, das leidenschaftliche Spiel fortzuführen. Und so sehr es ihn auch erregte, so glaubte er doch, Verzweiflung bei ihr zu spüren.

Aber er kam nicht dazu, noch mehr Beweise dafür zu suchen. Anjolie rieb ihr Bein an seinem und hob damit den Saum seines Nachthemdes. Sie packte ihn mit einer Hand und zog das Hemd nach oben. Erst, als sie es erfolgreich über seine Hüften gezogen hatte und Haut auf Haut traf, realisierte er, dass sie vollständig nackt war und die Hitze schoss ihm sofort in die Lenden.

Er drückte seine Lippen noch stärker auf ihre und stieß mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund, um ihre Süße zu schmecken. Doch Anjolie schob ihn weg und entzog ihm ihren Mund. „Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass du noch immer eine Vorliebe für diese unmöglichen Nachthemden hast!" Severus blinzelte sie im Dunkeln an. Erst entrüstet, dann amüsiert. „Wie war das mit dem ‚nicht reden'?", knurrte er gespielt böse, packte ihr Kinn und küsste sie erneut. _Diese Frau lässt sich eindeutig zu leicht ablenken!_

Er nahm ihr Kichern zufrieden mit dem Mund auf, verwandelte es jedoch in ein Seufzen, indem er zärtlich von ihrem Hals zu ihren Brüsten hinunter streichelte und sich mit seinem Knie den Weg zwischen ihre Beine bahnte, um sie so besser reizen zu können.

Anjolies Hände glitten nun beide von seinem Rücken über seinen Po und drückten ihn enger an ihren Leib. Severus sank daraufhin ein Stück tiefer, um ihren Hals zu liebkosen, womit er ihr ein zufriedenes Schnurren entlockte. Also glitt er noch tiefer, um sich ihren Brüsten zu widmen. Gleichzeitig nutzte sie jedoch die Gelegenheit und hielt sein Nachthemd fest.

Als seine Zunge über ihre empfindliche Brustspitze glitt, ließ sie ihn einen Moment gewähren, während sie sich ihm seufzend entgegenbog. Dann zerrte sie an seinem Hemd und zwang ihn, von ihr abzulassen und seine Arme zu heben, um das lästige Ding loszuwerden.

Und um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er es anders haben wollen, als seine erhitzte Haut auf ihre kühle, weiche traf. Er begann eine heiße Spur von Küssen von ihren Brüsten über ihren Bauch zu ziehen, wobei seine Hände ihm folgten. Immer wieder lachte sie kurz auf, wenn seine Finger empfindliche stellen trafen und sie dabei kitzelten. Das sanfte Vibrieren ihrer Bauchdecke war einfach köstlich!

Severus rutschte ganz zwischen ihre Beine und mit den Händen strich er an ihren Schenkeln entlang, um ihre Beine aufzustellen, wobei er keine Sekunde die Lippen von ihrer Haut löste. Sie kam seiner wortlosen Aufforderung willig nach und spreizte die Beine, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu schaffen. Und Severus belohnte ihre Kooperation mit intensiven Küssen auf ihre Innenschenkel, so dass sie ein Zittern durchlief.

Doch sie wollte mehr und wusste es auch zu zeigen! Während er eingehend mit ihren Schenkeln beschäftigt war, hob sie ihre Beine und drückte ihn mit ihren Füßen nach unten – ins Zentrum ihrer Lust. Er kam ihrer Aufforderung mit Freuden nach und senkte seinen Kopf, um seine Zunge zwischen ihre feuchten Lippen gleiten zu lassen, die er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger trennte.

Ihr atemloses Stöhnen jagte ihm das Blut in die Lenden und ließ ihn pulsieren. Angestachelt durch ihre Reaktion, spielte er mit ihrem Kitzler und rieb das geschwollene Fleisch ihres Hügels. Sie begann, sich unkontrolliert unter ihm zu winden und er musste ihre Hüften festhalten, damit er seine süße Folter noch ein wenig ausdehnen konnte. Aber Anjolie war da ganz anderer Ansicht. Sie packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn über ihren Körper zu sich hoch. Severus stieß ein wildes Knurren aus, als sie ihm damit wahre Lustschauer durch den Körper jagte.

Er kletterte über sie und löste sich damit von ihrem Körper. Dann begann er, sie heftig zu küssen. Währenddessen versuchte sie, den Kontakt mit seinem Körper wieder herzustellen, den er ihr als kleine Strafe vorenthielt. Doch er musste zugeben, dass sie sich als äußerst geschickt darin herausstellte, ihn eines Besseren zu belehren, indem sie immer wieder mit ihrer feuchten Hitze gegen die bereits überempfindliche Spitze seines Gliedes stieß.

Als er es selbst nicht mehr aushielt, positionierte er sich auf ihr und drang kräftig in sie ein. Und sie nahm ihn vollkommen und mit Leichtigkeit auf. Ihre Muskeln empfingen ihn – feucht und fest – und schlossen sich erbarmungslos um ihn, so wie sich ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Leib schlossen. Als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Er blieb regungslos auf ihr liegen, traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, weil er fürchtete, sonst die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und er genoss ihre bedingungslose Umarmung, ihre Küsse in sein Haar, ihr Streicheln auf seinem Rücken.

Severus hob den Kopf, sah sie zwar nicht, doch spürte ihren Blick, der soviel Liebe aussandte, dass er glaubte, in ihr zerfließen zu müssen. Ihren Mund mit einem Kuss versiegelnd, bewegte er sich langsam wieder in ihr. Tiefe, bedächtige Stöße trieben sie beide qualvoll voran. Aber er wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, denn am liebsten würde er für immer so mit ihr verharren.

Anjolie schlang die Beine noch enger um seine Hüften, so dass er noch tiefer vordringen konnte und so langsam geriet er an den Rand seiner Beherrschung.

Sie verkrallte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken und Severus bewegte sich schneller und löste sich von ihren Lippen, um das Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge zu senken. Anjolie bewegte stöhnend die Hüften und trieb das Tempo immer schneller voran. Als sie den Kopf drehte und ihm vor Verlangen in den Hals biss, war es ganz um ihn geschehen. Er stieß hart und erbarmungslos zu, immer schneller... tiefer, ohne Rhythmus, reibend, um ihrer Bewegung entgegen zu kommen.

Als sie unkontrolliert aufschrie, war es auch bei ihm so weit. Er stieß noch zweimal angestrengt zu und kam in ihr... und brach auf ihr zusammen – seine zuckenden Muskeln auf ihren.

Severus schlang die Arme um sie und drückte fest an sich, immer wieder von neuen Beben erschüttert, wenn ihre weiblichen Muskeln sich um ihn schlossen und wieder öffneten. _Sie ist endlich wieder mein!_, dachte er noch, als er in seine schlaftrunkene Zufriedenheit sank. Ihre Tränen bemerkte er nicht.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco schreckte auf. Es war noch stockdunkel und die anderen beiden waren ruhig – schliefen wohl noch, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und in dem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

Er riss die Augen auf und wollte sich gegen den Griff wehren, doch da drang eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr. „Endlich wach, Schlafmütze?", flüsterte Anjolie und Draco entspannte sich. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. _Was will sie von mir?_ „Steh auf und zieh dich an!", forderte sie ihn leise auf, warf ihm seine Kleidung ins Gesicht und sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Mach schon, wenn du nicht nackt mitkommen willst und weck die anderen nicht!"

Draco spürte die Röte in seinem Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wirklich halb nackt vor ihr lag. Er drückte seine Sachen schützend vor die Brust. Ihm kam es gar nicht in den Sinn, dass das momentan vollkommen hirnrissig war, weil sie sowieso nichts sehen konnte. „Dreh dich um!", verlangte er.

„Was?", war ihr ungläubiges Flüstern zu hören. Am Ton ihrer Stimme erkannte er jedoch, dass sie tat wie geheißen. „Bitte! Als ob ich es nötig hätte, mir bei einem Frischling ein Auge zu holen!" Draco beeilte sich so gut es ging und fragte sich, was das alles sollte.

Als er fertig war, packte sie ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Durch die Dunkelheit trat er mit dem bloßen Fuß gegen das Bein eines Hockers und jaulte vor Schmerz auf. Sofort hielt Anjolie seinen Mund zu und zog ihn so auf den schwach beleuchteten Flur hinaus.

„Geht das auch etwas leiser?", zischte sie, als sie die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss gleiten ließ und warf ihm seine Schuhe auf die Füße.

„Hey!", fauchte Draco zurück. „Wenn ich meine Schuhe vorher hätte anziehen können, dann wäre das kein Problem gewesen!"

„Dann hätte es ja noch länger gedauert!", knurrte sie. „Kann das verzogene Jüngelchen sich etwa nicht allein anziehen?"

„Komm mir bloß nicht so!", zischte Draco sie an. Die Wut brodelte in seinem Bauch. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Sagte ich doch schon! Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug... oder besser gesagt, du wirst mich zu Voldemort bringen!"

Draco hörte auf, in seine Schuhe zu krauchen und sah sie entsetzt an. Im Licht der kleinen Lampe, die hinter ihr brannte, konnte er nur ihr dunkles Schema sehen. „Was?"

„Das war doch von vornherein dein Plan gewesen! Jetzt ist es soweit!"

„Was willst du bei ihm?"

„Das muss nicht deine Sorge sein! Sobald du deine ‚Pflicht' ihm gegenüber erfüllt hast, wirst du zu deiner Mutter gehen und dafür sorgen, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit sicher in eurem Zuhause bleibt!"

Draco verstand gar nichts mehr. Erst überredete sie ihn, sie nicht auszuliefern und jetzt verlangte sie das genaue Gegenteil!

„Komm jetzt!", verlangte sie und pochte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Draco ließ sich die Treppen hinab ziehen und versuchte noch immer den Grund für ihre Aktion zu finden.

„Wissen die anderen, dass du zu ihm gehst?", fragte er, als sie ihn zur Haustür hinaus schob.

„Wozu?", schnaubte sie und Draco sah sie aus schmalen Augen an. „Ich will sie doch nicht vorwarnen!"

Vorwarnen? Anstatt Antworten zu erhalten, kamen nur immer mehr Fragen hinzu. Und mittlerweile hatte er ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl hierbei! Anjolie legte ein beachtliches Tempo vor und sie liefen ein paar Häuser weiter.

Sie zog ihn in eine schmale Gasse, die den Block abschloss, und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Draco konnte gerade noch stoppen, bevor er in sie hinein lief. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ihren Rucksack und eines ihrer Messer lugte unter ihrer Jacke hervor. _Was hat sie vor?_ „Auf geht's! Bring mich zu ihm!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie trotzig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist!"

Anjolie bewegte sich blitzschnell und ehe er sich versah, hatte er eines ihrer Messer an der Kehle. „Du bist nicht zum Denken hier! Tu einfach, wie dir geheißen wird und du wirst einmal zu einem zufriedenen, erwachsenen Mann heranwachsen!", drohte sie und Draco schluckte krampfhaft. _Ich denke, sie gehört zu den Guten? Ist sie vollkommen verrückt geworden?_

Als er sich nach einer halben Minute noch immer nicht rührte, drückte sie stärker mit dem Messer zu und er merkte, wie seine Haut nachgab. Das Gefühl seines Blutes, das seinen Hals hinab lief, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. „Bring. Mich. Zum. Dunklen. Lord!"

Jetzt bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun! Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zeigte ihre Entschlossenheit, ihn mit allen Mitteln zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Sich um sein Wohl sorgend, fasste er nach ihrer Hand mit dem Messer und disapparierte, um Sekunden später in Schottland wieder aufzutauchen. „Na also!", sagte sie zufrieden und steckte ihr Messer wieder weg. Draco drückte die Knie durch, damit er nicht in sich zusammen sackte.

Anjolie machte sich sofort zur Burg auf und nach ein paar Schrecksekunden folgte Draco ihr auf wackligen Beinen. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du zu deiner Mutter gehen sollst!"

„Welcher Vorteil würde für mich herausspringen, wenn du allein bei ihm auftauchst? Er soll sehen, wer dich herbrachte!", erklärte Draco bestimmt. Mit ihrem Entschluss hatte sie auch ihn in eine andere Situation gebracht und nachdem er sie aus London ‚verschleppte', brauchte er auch gar nicht mehr beim Orden auftauchen. Sie würden nicht glauben, dass sie ihn gezwungen hatte, sie zu Voldemort zu bringen! Also musste er sich wenigstens bei Voldemort gut stellen!

„Was ist mit den anderen? Werden die sich nicht wundern, dass du einfach verschwunden bist?", fragte Draco noch einmal neugierig. Vielleicht erhielt er doch noch eine brauchbare Information!

„Was kümmert es dich?", blockte sie ab. „Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann werden wir beide bekommen, was wir wollen!"

„Und das wäre?", bohrte er weiter.

„Ich erhalte meine alte Stärke wieder und du deinen Vater und dessen enormen Einfluss und Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt!"

„Was?" Wie wollte sie das schaffen?

„Ganz recht, kleiner Draco! Dein Vater wird diesen weinerlichen Eindringling lost und seine volle Stärke zurückerhalten. Und du und deine Mutter können wieder glücklich mit Daddy leben!" Eigentlich müsste diese Vorstellung ihn froh stimmen, doch ihre Rolle dabei gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sie war also nicht mehr mit ihrem jetzigen Dasein zufrieden? Sie wollte wieder sein, wie vor ihrem Tod?

„Glaubst du wirklich, du erreichst bei Voldemort dein Ziel?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht _bei_ ihm! _Durch_ ihn!" Sie klang, als wüsste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte!

Als sie die Burg betraten, wurden sie von mehreren Todessern empfangen. „Steckt eure Stöckchen wieder weg! Der Engel ist zu Hause und möchte seinen Meister sprechen!", ging sie auf die erhobenen Zauberstäbe zu.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, hier einfach hereinmarschieren zu können, nachdem du bei deiner Flucht solchen Schaden angerichtet hast?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und Draco erkannte sie sofort als die seiner Tante Bellatrix.

„Wer sagt, dass ich _einfach so _herkomme?", entgegnete Anjolie. „Als ich deinen Herrn und Meister in der Anderswelt traf, hat er mich eingeladen!"

„Und das sollen wir dir glauben? Was sollte uns davon abhalten, dich zu töten?", spie Bellatrix aus und trat ein paar Schritte vor.

„Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord äußerst ungehalten wäre, wenn du das tust! Geh lieber und erkundige dich nach seinen Wünschen, bevor du dein Todesurteil unterschreibst! Denn glaub mir, nur weil er sein menschliches, gutes Aussehen wieder hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er deshalb besser mit groben Fehlern seiner Untergebenen umgehen kann!", entgegnete Anjolie lapidar und seine Tante wurde mit jedem Wort unsicherer, was jedoch nur Draco auffiel, weil sie im Verstecken ihrer Emotionen genauso wie seine Mutter vorging.

Einer der Todesser drehte sich um und lief auf das Burggebäude zu. „Wo willst du hin?", rief Bella aufgebracht.

„Seine Erlaubnis einholen!", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Es war Nott!

„Was machst du bei ihr?", sprach ihn seine Tante plötzlich an und er fühlte sich ertappt.

„Er bestand darauf, mich herzubringen!", sprang Anjolie ein und Draco atmete tief durch. Seine Tante hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, seine Ausreden zu durchschauen.

„Ich habe _ihn_ gefragt!", fauchte Bellatrix.

„Oh, und ich dachte, dein Interesse galt mir! Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht!", spottete Anjolie und Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab etwas höher.

„Du kleines Miststück machst dich nicht über mich lustig!", drohte sie. „Cru...", setzte sie an, doch der Ruf Notts ließ sie innehalten. „Sie soll reinkommen!", rief er und Anjolie schob sich selbstgefällig an ihr vorbei. „Draco!", rief sie ihn und er beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Seiner Tante wollte er jetzt nicht allein ausgesetzt sein und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er ihr nicht in die Augen sah, als er sie passierte. Er atmete erst erleichtert auf, als er Anjolie eingeholt hatte, den Blick seiner Tante unheilprophezeiend im Genick. _Wie willst du das alles nur erklären?_

„Wenn wir drin sind, redest du nur, wenn du angesprochen wirst! Oder... am besten du hältst dich ganz im Hintergrund! Mach dich sozusagen unsichtbar!", forderte Anjolie. Als ob ich lebensmüde wäre und mich unnötig seiner Aufmerksamkeit aussetze!

Sie gingen an Nott vorbei und traten durch die Tür in den Saal. Voldemort saß in seinem Stuhl und Draco wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, als er ihn sah. _Er sieht vollkommen verändert aus! _Jetzt verstand er auch Anjolies Bemerkung von vorhin.

„Welch unerwarteter Besuch!", empfing er sie und Anjolie trat ohne Hemmungen näher. Draco selbst hielt sich in den Schatten an der Tür und fühlte sich dort sehr viel sicherer, als bei ihr im Rampenlicht.

„Unerwartet? Ich kam, wie gewünscht!", erwiderte Anjolie und breitete einladend die Arme aus. Voldemort sah sie ungläubig an.

„Wie gewünscht?", lachte er höhnisch auf. „Daran würde ich mich erinnern!" Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was trieb sie für ein Spiel?

„Willst du jetzt etwa den Unwissenden spielen?", fragte Anjolie und trat noch etwas näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. „Hast du unsere kleine Plauderei in der Anderswelt vergessen? Dein Wunsch, mich unter deinen Anhängern zu sehen, war unmissverständlich!"

Voldemort legte mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Kopf schief. „Da hast du etwas gründlich falsch verstanden!", fauchte er und Draco erwartete jeden Moment, dass Voldemort einen Todesfluch auf sie feuerte.

„Was du nicht sagst!", lachte sie und lehnte sich seitlich an seinen Tisch. „Wir alle hören doch immer nur gern das, was wir hören wollen! Doch Fakt ist, dass du, jetzt wo meine Erinnerungen und Kräfte wieder hergestellt sind und es mit dir und der Anderswelt nichts wurde, mit meinen Wissen und meiner Macht noch Großes erreichen kannst! Selbstverständlich werde ich mich nicht damit zufrieden geben, als deine Gefangene im Gefängnis zu verrotten!" Draco klappte die Kinnlade runter. War sie lebensmüde? Und was erzählte sie da?

„Ich werde dir mein ganzes Wissen über die alte Magie und wie du sie am besten für deine Ziele einsetzen kannst zur Verfügung stellen.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich mir nicht einfach nehme, was ich will?", fragte Voldemort leise und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn. Seine langsame Bewegung hatte etwas Bedrohliches und Draco atmete tief durch, in Erwartung, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Weil ich, im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, nicht mehr so leicht dazu zu bewegen bin, gegen meinen Willen etwas auszuspucken!", säuselte Anjolie und ging um den Tisch herum, wobei Voldemort sich wieder zurück lehnte.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, wie sie sich verhielt. Hatte sie denn gar keine Angst? „Keine Sorge! Ich nehme dir nichts von deiner zukünftigen Macht! Deine Ziele und meine stehen einander nicht im Weg!"

„Wenn deine Ziele so anders sind, warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?", forschte Voldemort, noch immer misstrauisch.

„Weil du etwas hast, was ich brauche!", antwortete Anjolie und spielte am Kragen seines Umhangs herum.

„Das da wäre?", hakte Voldemort nach und starrte irritiert auf ihre Hand.

„Lir!", antwortete sie prompt und als sich Voldemorts Blick verdunkelte, hob sie beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer schön ruhig! Ich will ihn dir nicht abluchsen! Alles, was ich begehre, sind ein paar Plauderstunden mit dem Tuatha!"

Voldemort senkte den Kopf und fauchte sie an: „Soll ich dir tatsächlich glauben, dass du plötzlich die Seiten wechselst – praktisch von einem Tag zum anderen?"

„Glaubst _du_ tatsächlich, dass es ein machtverwöhntes 5000 Jahre altes Wesen wie ich, lange bei diesem Trupp aushält, der Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage hat? So viel Macht und so wenig Wille, sie einzusetzen! Und jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr bei ihnen ist, stehen sie sich nur noch gegenseitig auf den Füßen herum! Es widerte mich an, in ihrer Gegenwart ausharren zu müssen!"

Draco glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Dumbledore ist nicht mehr bei ihnen?", horchte Voldemort plötzlich interessiert auf.

„Oh, nein! Keine Gratisproben!", wackelte Anjolie mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum. Darauf reagierte er wieder mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln und fauchte: „Lass das!"

Sie zog ihren Zeigefinger zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Oh, da ist aber jemand brummelig!" Das brachte ihr den nächsten ungläubigen Blick von Voldemort ein. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, das jemals bei ihm gesehen zu haben, erst recht nicht zweimal an einem Tag!

„Wieso warst du dann überhaupt bei ihnen?", setzte Voldemort sein Verhör fort und erhob sich.

„Severus! Du dürftest ihn kennen!" Anjolie drehte sich mit ihm. „Als du mich hier so... herzlich empfangen hast, glaubte er wohl, dass ich bei ihnen vor dir sicher wäre! Es stellte sich als Fehler heraus, auf ihn zu vertrauen! Als ich ihn kennenlernte, erweckte er nicht den Eindruck eines solchen... Schwächlings!"

Die letzten Sätze hatte sie nur noch geknurrt. Draco wusste nicht, ob sie das ernst meinte, doch letztendlich hatte sie die beiden immer nur streitend erlebt. Und hier und jetzt zeigte sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Die vom Orden würden sich wundern! Diese Frau war noch hinterhältiger als sein Vater!

Voldemort lief vor ihr auf und ab und Anjolie beobachtete ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Soll ich draußen warten, bis du einen Entschluss gefasst hast?", schlug sie gelangweilt vor.

„Nicht nötig!", schlug er aus. „Letztendlich bin ich nicht wirklich überzeugt von deinem Willen, mich zu unterstützen!"

Anjolie atmete mit einem Stoßseufzer aus. „Ein Großteil des Wissens des Universums genügt dir also nicht!" Sie schloss die Augen und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn. „Du bist ein schwieriger Verhandlungspartner!", beschwerte sie sich und Voldemort betrachtete sie aufmerksam, die Hände auf dem Rücken. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn verschlagen an. „Aber ich könnte dir _noch_ _etwas_ anbieten! Etwas, das du bestimmt nicht ablehnen willst!"

Voldemort ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und auch Draco wartete atemlos auf ihren Vorschlag. Sie überbrückte die zwei Schritte Entfernung zu ihm und packte ihn am Umhang. „Es gibt etwas, was du schon seit langem willst! Und ich kann es dir geben!"

Sie zog ihn näher an sich heran und sprach so leise, dass Draco die Ohren spitzen musste und sich nach vorn lehnte, um alles zu verstehen. „Ich kann dir Harry Potters Kopf auf einem Silbertablett servieren!"

Voldemort richtete sich auf und löste mit ernstem Blick ihre Hände von seinem Umhang. „Warum solltest du schaffen, was selbst mir und meinen Anhängern nicht gelungen ist?"

„Weil ich so nah wie keiner von deinen Leuten – und auch du nicht – an ihn herankomme und... weil er mir vertraut!" Voldemorts Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er noch immer ihre Hände hielt. „Und was das beste ist: Ich kann es letztendlich so einrichten, dass er durch deine Hand stirbt und du so ein für alle mal der hirnrissigen Legende vom ‚Jungen der lebt' ein Ende bereitest!"

„Wie?" Voldemort hatte angebissen!

„Draco! Lass uns bitte allein!", rief Anjolie plötzlich und Draco fuhr aus seiner Erstarrung. Voldemort sah ihn an und nickte zur Tür. „Geh nach Hause zu deiner Mutter, damit ich dich sicher... aufgehoben weiß!", fügte Anjolie noch hinzu und Draco straffte die Schultern.

Enttäuscht und doch erleichtert schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Einerseits war er froh, von Voldemort wegzukommen, andererseits hatte sie Voldemort nicht gesteckt, dass er seine neue Verbündete durch _ihn_ hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Draco gern gewusst hätte, wie Anjolie ihre Angebote in die Tat umsetzen wollte – das Angebot an Voldemort _und_ das an ihn. Sein Kopf schwirrte von all den Geschehnissen und Informationen dieser Nacht und er wusste nicht, wie er sie verarbeiten sollte.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch, als seine Tante ihm plötzlich den Weg verstellte. „Was geht da drin vor?", fauchte sie und in Draco krampfte sich alles zusammen.

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen! Ich habe einen Auftrag von _Ihm_, den ich auf der Stelle und ohne Verzögerung durchzuführen habe!", blockte Draco ab und lief um sie herum auf das Ausgangstor zu. Er musste sich selbst erst klar werden, was er wollte und dann wusste er auch, was er alles erzählen konnte!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus erwachte vom Lärm auf dem Flur. Schlaftrunken drehte er sich auf den Rücken und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder absolut zufrieden.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und er fuhr hoch. Rosifer stand in der Tür und sah sich aufgeregt um. „Hier sind sie auch nicht!", rief er nach hinten und sah dann wieder Severus an. „Weißt du, wo Anjolie ist?", fragte er, bevor Severus nachhaken konnte, was eigentlich los war.

Doch bei Rosifers Frage wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er allein im Bett war und starrte auf die Stelle, auf der sie zuletzt gelegen hatte. Auch im restlichen Zimmer gab es kein Anzeichen davon, dass sie in der Nacht da gewesen war. Nur sein Nachthemd hing ordentlich über der Lehne des Stuhles an seinem Bett.

„Nun?", drängte Rosifer ungeduldig und Severus sah ihn wieder an.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist!", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum sie einfach so gegangen war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Rosifer, ging wieder raus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Severus starrte stirnrunzelnd auf das dunkle Holz. _Was ist hier los?_

Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich in Windeseile an. Dann rannte er die Treppe runter und traf alle in der Eingangshalle an. Moody, Arthur und Rosifer diskutierten wild, während Remus, Molly und die Kinder dabei standen und besorgt dreinschauten.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Severus ruhig in die Runde, sein Innerstes jedoch vollkommen in Aufruhr.

„Draco ist verschwunden!", antwortete Remus. „Und Anjolie auch!"

Severus ging weiter auf die Gruppe zu. Die Information lähmte seinen Verstand. „Woher...", setzte er an, konnte den Gedanken jedoch nicht weiter formulieren.

„Draco war weg, als wir heute morgen aufwachten und Anjolie war gar nicht in ihrem Bett!", erklärte Rosifer. „Wir haben das ganze Haus abgesucht. Keine Spur von den beiden!"

Die Blockade war weg, doch nun überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Die beiden waren schon einmal verschwunden und dann wieder aufgetaucht! Es musste also nichts zu bedeuten haben! _Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!_ „Irgendeine Nachricht?", fragte er, wohlahnend ins Leere zu greifen.

„Würden wir dann so einen Aufstand machen?", raunzte Rosifer.

„Ich muss sie suchen!", sagte Severus und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Wartenden.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Willst du einfach so ins Blaue rennen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo du anfangen sollst!", mahnte Moody. „Wir sollten uns bei der Suche koordinieren!"

Severus war klar, dass Moody damit Recht hatte, doch im Herzen wollte er keine weitere Sekunde zögern. Seinen Verstand ignorierend ging er weiter zur Tür und öffnete sie... und erstarrte. Vor ihm... in voller Größe... stand Dumbledore und lächelte ihn gütig an.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiermit ist das höhere Rating wieder aufgehoben! Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder jugendfreier!;-)

LG Rosifer


	24. Unverbesserlich

Was lange währt, währt gut. Endlich ist das nächste Kapitel fertig und ich bin sogar recht zufrieden damit! Ist selten genug, dass ich das von mir behaupten kann!

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!! 

_Übrigens... Disclaimer: Alles aus dem HP-Universum gehört JKR!_

23. Kapitel – Unverbesserlich

„Hallo Severus! Schön, dich hier zu sehen!", grüßte Dumbledore und trat ein, womit er Severus zurück in die Halle drängte. Dann sah er in die Runde und während Minerva McGonagall sich hinter ihm hereindrängte, fragte er erstaunt und leicht besorgt: „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Hach...", stieß Molly Weasley fassungslos aus und auch Severus fühlte sich wie betäubt.

„Bei Merlin, Professor! Was... wie...", stammelte Arthur Weasley.

„Er ist einfach aufgewacht, war zwar noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber schon wieder kaum zu bremsen!", antwortete Minerva, mit Verwunderung aber auch Verärgerung in der Stimme.

„Ich hatte lange genug geschlafen! Es war an der Zeit zu handeln!", versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen und drückte ihr sanft die Schulter.

„Aber wie sind Sie aufgewacht und... Ihre Hand! Professor, Ihre Hand ist wieder heil!", rief Molly.

Dumbledore hob seine ehemals geschwärzte Hand und betrachtete sie, als würde er selbst es erst jetzt bemerken. „Ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das wirklich hinbekommt!", murmelte er.

„Wer?", hakte Moody nach. Und auch Severus konnte seine Neugier nicht zügeln. Die Hand war durch einen Fluch Voldemorts verletzt worden und durch schwarze Magie nach und nach abgestorben. Es hatte keine Heilung dafür gegeben!

„Lasst uns doch erst mal richtig hereinkommen!", beschwerte sich Minerva und trat mehr in die Eingangshalle.

„Aber natürlich!", stimmte Molly ein und öffnete die Tür zum Versammlungsraum. Dumbledore ging an Severus vorbei, während dieser zwischen den Wünschen, mehr über Dumbledores Genesung zu erfahren und nach Anjolie zu suchen, hin- und hergerissen war.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Als Dumbledore, Potter an der Schulter in den Raum schiebend, durch die Tür verschwand, trat Rosifer von hinten an ihn heran und zog ihn Richtung Haustür. Severus drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm herum. „Am besten, du gehst mit ihnen und findest heraus, wie es zu seiner Genesung gekommen ist und wie es nun weitergehen soll! In der Zwischenzeit gehe ich zu Voldemort und schaue nach, ob Anjolie und Draco dort sind."

„Und was, wenn nicht?", hakte Severus nach, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dass Rosifer ihm Vorschriften machte.

„Dann gehe ich nach Malfoy Manor und suche sie dort. Vielleicht hat seine Mutter ja auch was von ihm gehört und wenn ich damit auch keinen Erfolg habe, dann wende ich einen Blutzauber an, um ihn zu finden!"

„Warum machst du das nicht gleich?", fragte Severus, neue Hoffnung schöpfend.

„Weil es besser ist, dafür das Blut seiner Mutter zu benutzen! Beim Blut seines Vaters könnte es wegen seines derzeitigen ‚Mitbewohners' Probleme geben!", knurrte Rosifer.

„Also gut!", nickte Severus. „Viel Glück!", murmelte er noch, in Gedanken schon wieder bei Anjolie.

Rosifer zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nun geh schon!", fauchte Severus und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus, sich darüber ärgernd, seine Angst um Anjolie so offen gezeigt zu haben. Er sah Rosifer hinterher, bis dieser apparierte und schloss dann erst schweren Herzens die Tür. Gern hätte er sich selbst auf den Weg zu Voldemort gemacht, doch damit könnte sie nur noch mehr in Gefahr geraten – sollte sie dort sein!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging in den Versammlungsraum. Wieso hatte sie sich schon wieder von dem Jungen hereinlegen lassen? Sie musste doch wissen, dass man bei einem Malfoy äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen sollte! Aber es brachte nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen! Er konnte ihr später noch den Hals dafür umdrehen!

Während er den Gedanken abschüttelte, um sich auf Dumbledore zu konzentrieren, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die anderen lauschten bereits andächtig Dumbledores Bericht und Severus' Augen wurden schmal. _Wie schnell sie Anjolie vergessen haben!_

Zum ersten Mal war er froh darüber, dass es Rosifer gab, anscheinend der einzige, der sich außer ihm noch um sie sorgte.

„...eines Tages kam Dian zu mir und erklärte, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit wäre, wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren!", erzählte Dumbledore gerade und Severus horchte bei dem Namen auf.

„Dian?", unterbrach er Dumbledore. „Dian Čecht?"

„Ja, Severus! Der Gott der Heilung!", lächelte Dumbledore und fuhr dann fort. „Dian zeigte mir den Weg aus der Zwischenwelt und als ich aufwachte stand er neben mir und heilte gerade meine Hand."

„Aber wieso half er Ihnen?", fragte Ginny Weasley, als er aufhörte zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Als er meinen Körper gestärkt hatte, verschwand er ohne eine Erklärung. Auch in der Zwischenwelt verlor er kein Wort über seine Beweggründe!"

„Das ist ja seltsam!", murmelte Ginny. „In der Anderswelt hatte er nicht so nett gewirkt!"

„Täuschte vielleicht, weil er die ganze Zeit mit Anjolie gestritten hat!", warf Ron ein.

„Anjolie?", fragte Dumbledore irritiert. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Du meine Güte!", lachte Molly auf. „Stimmt ja! Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht, dass sie wieder zurück ist!"

„Der Engel lebt?", hakte Dumbledore fassungslos nach.

„Kein Engel!", mischte sich Severus ein. „Sie ist jetzt ein Mensch! Genauso verwundbar wie wir alle!"

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ich glaube, wir erzählen dir das alles eins nach dem anderen!", schlug Moody vor und Dumbledore wurde über alle Vorgänge seit seinem Verschwinden aufgeklärt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rosifers apparierte vor der Burg Voldemorts und seine Eingeweide waren vollkommen in Aufruhr. Was hatte dieser Bengel jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Bei ihrem Gespräch nach der ersten ‚Entführung' hatte Rosifer eigentlich das Gefühl gehabt, der Junge wäre zur Vernunft gekommen. Vor allem, nachdem er ihm sagte, dass es nicht in seiner Absicht lag, den Körper seines Vaters ewig zu beanspruchen.

Er hatte bei ihm keine Anzeichen entdeckt, die für eine erneute Dummheit seinerseits sprachen! Und warum war Anjolie ihm überhaupt wieder auf den Leim gegangen? Aber sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch merkwürdig verhalten. Mal abgesehen von ihrer Forderung ihm gegenüber, hockte sie andauernd in der Bibliothek, ja manchmal hatte sie sich sogar darin eingeschlossen! Für jemanden, der sonst nicht gerade dem Bild eines Bücherwurms entsprach, mutete das äußerst seltsam an!

„Schön, dich auch mal wieder hier zu sehen!", säuselte ihm eine unangenehme Stimme ins Ohr, als er den Burghof betrat und auf einen Seiteneingang des Hauptgebäudes zusteuerte. „Du machst dich ganz schön rar in letzter Zeit!"

„Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als gewisse andere Personen, die den ganzen Tag hier herumlungern, Bellatrix!", entgegnete er kühl und würdigte der abgehärmten Gestalt keines Blickes. Sie war eine scheußliche Frau! Also ging er lieber weiter.

„Man sieht, woher dein Sohn seine Unverschämtheit hat! Als er heute mit diesem Miststück hier auftauchte, verhielt er sich genauso arrogant wie du!" Rosifer riss sich zusammen, um nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Ihre Worte hatten seine Befürchtungen wahr werden lassen.

„Ihm ist es eben auch zu unwichtig, sich mit dir zu befassen!", schoss er im Gehen zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er versuchte dabei, die Bilder einer gefolterten Anjolie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Was hatte Voldemort ihr bereits angetan?

Er setzte seinen Weg zielstrebig fort und stürmte auf eine Seitentür des Haupthauses zu, die durch einen kleinen Nebenraum ebenfalls in die Halle führte. Diese konnte er ohne weitere Störungen betreten und hielt sich sofort im Schatten einer Nische verborgen.

Bis auf Voldemort war die Halle verlassen. Er stand am Kamin und Rosifer konnte eine zweite Stimme hören. Er musste mit jemandem im Kamin sprechen! Von Anjolie gab es jedoch keine Spur. Ob sie im Kerker war?

Rosifer schlich sich am Rand der Halle weiter und glitt nahezu lautlos durch die Tür zum Kerker. Er beeilte sich so gut es ging, doch als er Stimmen hörte, verlangsamten sich seine Schritte. Da sprach auch eine Frau! Konnte sie das sein?

Er lief durch den Kerkerflur bis er die Zelle erreichte, aus der die Stimmen drangen. Vor der Holztür blieb er stehen und horchte. „Denkst du tatsächlich, dass du damit durchkommst?", erkannte er Lir heraus. „Das, was du vorhast, ist nicht erlaubt!"

„Woher willst du denn das wissen? Dafür gibt es keine Regeln! Jeder formt sein eigenes Glück und wenn man dabei sein Schicksal erfüllt _und_ das Leben etwas erträglicher gestaltet, wird wohl niemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden haben!"

„Aber hier formst du das Schicksal einer anderen!"

„Nein, ich forme meine eigene Zukunft! Denn ich habe ein Ziel vor Augen und das kann ich nur erreichen, wenn ich meinen Plan durchziehe!", entgegnete Anjolie leidenschaftlich und Rosifer konnte es nicht fassen. Es war tatsächlich Anjolie! Doch sie klang keineswegs unsicher oder besorgt, wie es in ihrer derzeitigen Lage anzunehmen gewesen wäre. Aber Anjolie hatte ja noch nie wie ein normaler Mensch reagiert!

Allerdings wunderte es ihn, dass sie mit Lir in ein- und derselben Zelle steckte! Rosifer öffnete die Tür und runzelte die Stirn. Sie war gar nicht verschlossen! Als er in die Zelle trat, erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung. Anjolie stand vor einem Kessel, dem Aussehen nach Lir's, und füllte gerade eine rote, mittelgroße Flasche ab. Was ging hier vor?

„Was willst du denn hier?", blaffte Anjolie ihn an und Rosifer blinzelte irritiert.

„Dich retten?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", schnaubte sie. „Ich muss nicht gerettet werden, aber du, wenn du nicht gleich wieder verschwindest!"

„Du bist im Kerker von Voldemorts Hauptquartier und behauptest, nicht gerettet werden zu müssen?", fragte Rosifer ungläubig.

„Irrtum!", entgegnete sie und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Lir, der mit verschränkten Armen und im Schneidersitz auf einer Pritsche saß und ihn eingehend betrachtete. „_Er_ ist im Kerker! Ich bekomme hier lediglich, worauf ich aus bin!"

„Und das wäre?", hakte er verständnislos nach. Was war los mit ihr?

„Geht dich nichts an!", blockte sie kühl ab und steckte die Flasche in einen Stoffbeutel.

„Also hat sich doch jemand an mir vorbeigeschlichen!", erklang Voldemorts Stimme hinter Rosifer und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Mühsam um Beherrschung ringend drehte er sich um. „Mein Herr!", stieß er aus, den Blick zum Gruß gesenkt.

„Was treibt dich her?", wollte Voldemort wissen und sein Misstrauen war greifbar. Rosifer brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Er hatte sich keinen glaubwürdigen Grund zurecht gelegt!

„Ähm... ich...", stammelte er und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er hier nicht apparieren konnte.

„Schaut wohl nach, ob sein Sohn auch seine Anweisungen korrekt ausgeführt hat! Blöder Perfektionist!", knurrte Anjolie neben ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwerfend.

Obwohl ihm übel war, drehte sich Rosifer wieder Voldemort zu, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Seine Augen waren verengt und Rosifer glaubte, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Voldemort sah zwischen ihm und Anjolie hin und her. „Wo du schon mal da bist, kannst du auch gleich deine Aufgabe in Angriff nehmen!", klärte ihn Voldemort ohne jede Regung in seinem Gesicht auf. „Folge mir!", befahl er und verließ die Zelle.

Rosifer blinzelte und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Voldemort hatte Anjolies Ausrede akzeptiert! Diese drängte sich übrigens gerade an ihm vorbei und fauchte ihn an: „Verschwinde oder du bist ein toter Mann!" Stirnrunzelnd und verwirrt folgte er ihr. _Was geht hier ab?_

Anjolie lief hinter Voldemort her die Treppe zur Halle hinauf und Rosifer dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, in welch seltsamer Stimmung sie sich befand. Doch erst musste er sie hier herausbekommen, dann konnte er sie immer noch darüber ausquetschen, was sie hier veranstaltete!

„Ich habe mit dem mächtigsten Anführer der ansässigen Vampirclans Kontakt aufgenommen, doch er ist noch nicht zur Mitarbeit bereit!", begann Voldemort sofort, als sie die Halle erreichten. Er stand beim Kamin und drehte sich nun Rosifer zu, um ihn zu fixieren. „Ich will, dass du zu ihm gehst und ihn davon überzeugst, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee ist, sich mir zu widersetzen!"

Rosifer wurde schlecht. Vampire? Ausgerechnet Vampire! Er sah Anjolie an, die seinen Blick kalt lächelnd erwiderte. _Oh, das ist nicht gut!_ „Du willst wirklich Vampire bei deinem... Vorhaben mit einbeziehen?", fragte sie von Voldemorts Tisch aus, gegen den sie sich rückwärts lehnte. „Das ist nicht besonders clever, wenn ich es mal so schonungslos ausdrücken darf!"

„Halt dich da raus!", fauchte Voldemort.

„Hey, du wolltest doch mein Wissen! Und bezahlt hast du auch schon dafür! Ich muss mich schließlich revanchieren und dich warnen, wenn du einen Fehler begehst!"

Voldemort fuhr zu ihr herum und ging auf sie zu. „Was für ein Fehler?", knurrte er.

„Vampire sind nicht vertrauenswürdig!", antwortete sie prompt und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. Rosifer fasste Mut. Sie versuchte ihm zu helfen! „Selbst die Mächtigsten der Hölle meiden sie! Sie gelten als Abschaum und wurden verstoßen. Mit ihnen eine Vereinbarung zu schließen, hieße das ganze Vorhaben von vornherein zum Scheitern zu verurteilen!"

„Warum?", wollte Voldemort wissen und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil sie nie ein Ziel erreichen! Sie können sich nicht darauf konzentrieren! Denken nur an Blut und wie sie am besten daran kommen! Das größere Ganze gerät dabei immer in Hintertreffen, ganz egal, wie gern sie es erreichen möchten! Sie sind einfach zu undiszipliniert!"

„Dann werde ich eben dafür sorgen, dass ihnen stets genug Blut zur Verfügung steht, solange ich sie brauche!", entgegnete Voldemort und drehte sich wieder von ihr weg. Sie wirkte enttäuscht, doch dann sah sie Rosifer an und ein teuflisches Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. Was sollte das wieder heißen? Rosifer hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er hier schleunigst verschwinden sollte.

„Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, deine Verbindung zum Phönixorden so rigoros abzubrechen?" Was? _Nein! Sie wird dich verraten!_ Während sie Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder eroberte, trat Rosifer nach ein paar fassungslosen Sekunden unauffällig, doch mit wild schlagendem Herzen, den Rückzug an. _Du musst hier raus oder du bist tot!_

„Wovon redest du?", schnauzte Voldemort ungehalten, während Rosifer sich rückwärts zur Tür schlich.

„Naja, wenn ich einen Spion in den Reihen meines Feindes hätte, würde ich diesen Posten nicht so leicht aufs Spiel setzen!"

Rosifer bewegte sich schneller und war fast an der Tür, als Voldemort weiter nachhakte. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen!"

„Nun tu doch nicht so, als hättest du Malfoy nicht als Spion in den Orden geschickt!", knurrte Anjolie erbost und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin!, dachte sich Rosifer mit dem Rücken an der Tür. Dann ging alles sekundenschnell. Rosifer riss die Seitentür auf und huschte hindurch, im gleichen Moment, als ein Todesstrahl im Rahmen einschlug, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Rosifers Herz schlug wie verrückt und er rannte, was das Zeug hielt, um sein Leben zu retten. Die Rufe anderer Todesser ignorierte er, was er beim Ausruf Voldemorts nicht schaffte. Der hatte die Türen des Haupthauses aufgerissen und schrie: „Tötet den Verräter!" Gleichzeitig feuerte er Todesflüche ab, die Rosifer nur knapp verfehlten, weil er wie ein Hase Haken schlug und kurz darauf zum Tor heraus war.

Seine Lungen brannten wahnsinnig und seine Seiten stachen, doch er rannte trotzdem weiter. Und wenn er nicht so eine Todesangst gehabt hätte, wäre ihm bestimmt die Ironie seines derzeitigen Verhaltens aufgefallen. Er war unsterblich, nur der Körper, den er bewohnte, war vergänglich und doch tat er im Moment alles, um diesen zu retten. Es gab eine Zeit, da wäre er nie auf so eine verrückte Idee gekommen!

Jetzt kannte er keinen anderen Gedanken, als die Apparierschwelle zu erreichen, um zu entkommen. Doch seine ehemaligen Kameraden schienen andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben. Sie folgten ihm und wie Voldemort vor ihnen, feuerten auch sie Flüche auf ihn, denen er nur im Schutz der spärlichen Bäume ausweichen konnte.

Aber die führten nicht bis zu seinem Ziel und in seiner Panik lief er in die falsche Richtung, um dem Tod zu entgehen. Er steuerte einen abfallenden Hang an und es fiel ihm zu spät ein, dass an dessen Schwelle ein Moor lag. In dem Versuch noch im letzten Moment zu stoppen, rutschte er aus und stürzte den Hang hinab.

Bei jedem Aufprall stöhnend und ächzend, kam er schließlich unten an und klatschte ins Wasser. Erschrocken, auf Anhieb ein Schlammloch erwischt zu haben, begann er sofort zu strampeln, bis er entsetzt merkte, dass er bereits verschlungen wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er Halt zu finden und versank nur noch mehr. Auch sein Stock war ihm keine Hilfe. Dennoch klammerte er sich daran, wie an einen rettenden Anker.

Dadurch, dass er gelegen hatte, steckte er nun bereits bis zu den Schultern im Sumpf und konnte sich kaum noch rühren. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg und der fiel ihm erst ein, als der Schlamm bereits bis zu seiner Nase reichte. _Versuch zu apparieren!_ Kaum in der Lage, seine Todesangst abzuschütteln und sich zu konzentrieren, versuchte er sein Bestes.

Er schnappte noch ein letztes Mal mit gestrecktem Kopf nach Luft, kniff die Augen zu und versank durch den unglaublichen Sog entgültig im Moor. Und doch schaffte er es, sich auf das Apparieren zu konzentrieren und plötzlich verspürte er eine andere Art von Sog. Sekunden später fand er sich, tropfnass und total verdreckt, vor dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wieder und eine Tatsache brannte in seinem Herzen: Anjolie war zur Verräterin geworden!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus kämpfte mit der Beherrschung. Was redete Rosifer für einen Unsinn? Anjolie eine Verräterin? Der hatte wohl zuviel Wasser im Sumpf geschluckt?

„Aber wieso tut sie denn so was?", fragte Ginny Weasley leise. Sie wirkte genauso geschockt wie alle im Raum.

„Das weiß ich nicht!", murmelte Rosifer, der völlig verdreckt und wie ein Häufchen Elend neben Remus auf einem Stuhl saß. „Ich hatte kaum Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden und die paar Worte, die sie mir entgegenschleuderte waren nicht aufschlussreich, sondern nur feindselig."

„Du sagtest, sie hätte mit Lir gesprochen!", hakte Dumbledore ruhig nach. „Kannst du dich an den Wortlaut erinnern?"

Rosifer runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht genau! Sie sagte irgendetwas von Schicksal erfüllen und die Zukunft angenehmer gestalten. Ich weiß nur, dass Lir von ihrer Ansicht nicht überzeugt war!"

„Wie willst du dann sicher sein, dass sie sich gegen uns gewandt hat?", fauchte Severus. Er hatte ihm wie unter Betäubung zugehört und mit jedem Wort baute sich in ihm mehr Widerstand auf, Rosifers Vermutung zu glauben.

„Vielleicht der Tatsache wegen, dass sie mir Voldemort samt allen Todessern auf den Hals hetzte?", knurrte Rosifer zurück. Das versetzte Severus einen Stich. Wie sollte er dafür eine Entschuldigung finden?

„Was nicht heißt, dass sie dich tot sehen wollte, denn schließlich lebst du ja noch!", versuchte Severus es erneut.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat, mich zu erledigen, damit du von ihrem Verrat überzeugt sein kannst!", fauchte Rosifer jetzt und blitzte Severus wütend an.

„Rede keinen Unsinn!", entgegnete Severus energisch. „Wenn das ihr Ziel gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie dich doch sofort getötet, als du dort aufgetaucht bist! Sie muss einen triftigen Grund für das alles haben!"

„Sie wollte eben ihren Spaß haben! Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass Anjolie dem Bösen verfällt und es in vollen Zügen genießt!", brachte Rosifer zum Einwand. „Sieh es ein, sie ist in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen!" Damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Während ich dusche, solltet ihr lieber überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll! Schließlich kennt sie jedes Detail unserer Strategie gegen Voldemort und sie schien ihm gegenüber überaus mitteilsam!"

Er rauschte aus dem Raum und Severus starrte ihm betäubt hinterher. Sie hatte es genossen? War es nicht genau das, wovor sie Angst gehabt hatte? Er selbst war an Anjolies Veränderung Schuld! Er hatte sie geradezu genötigt, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, obwohl sie ihn vor den möglichen Konsequenzen warnte. War ihr Traum jetzt tatsächlich wahr geworden?

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Und wenn doch, wann war es geschehen? Und warum war sie heute Nacht zu ihm gekommen – hatte mit ihm geschlafen und war verschwunden? Er rieb seine Stirn, malträtierte sie fast. Er verstand es einfach nicht! Was war geschehen? Sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen verändern! Lag es an der Magie, die ihr geschenkt worden war? Aber es war Heilmagie – gute Magie! Die würde nicht so eine Wandlung herbeiführen!

Er spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und hob den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dumbledore neben ihm.

„Sicher!", knurrte Severus sarkastisch. Die Frau, die er liebte war zu Voldemort übergelaufen! Ihm ging es fantastisch!

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber wir brauchen jetzt deine Mitarbeit! Wir wissen nicht, ob sich Anjolie wirklich gegen uns gestellt hat, aber müssen diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen und eine neue Kampfstrategie vorbereiten!" Kampfstrategie? Das einzige, was Severus jetzt wollte, war zu Anjolie gehen und sie solange schütteln, bis sie wieder zur Vernunft kam!

„Arthur versucht herauszufinden, wie weit die Drachenflieger sind und will sie gleich nach Schottland weiterleiten. Wir versammeln unsere Leute und werden so schnell wie möglich angreifen! Nur durch einen schnellen Angriff können wir jetzt noch überraschen. Bitte setz dich mit Finn in Verbindung und finde heraus, welche Schwachstellen die Riesen Balors haben!"

Severus betrachtete Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er hatte schnell wieder die Führung übernommen und kein Wort über seinen missglückten Plan verloren! So konnte man auch unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen! „Komm, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf, doch Severus löste sich von ihm. Er hatte einen anderen Plan!

„Ich werde in Hogwarts mit Finn Kontakt aufnehmen!", erklärte Severus kühl und strebte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Eingang zu. Es gab _noch_ jemanden, der ihm Informationen liefern konnte! Draco!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny kauerte im Sessel in der Bibliothek und starrte ins Feuer. Harry ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf den Boden neben ihrem Sessel. Auch er suchte einen Platz zum Nachdenken und in ihrer Nähe musste er nicht so tun, als wäre er der ‚tapfere Junge, der lebt'. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Seite des Sessels und sah ebenfalls in das Kaminfeuer.

Er fürchtete sich davor, was jetzt auf ihn zukam. Die Drachenflieger waren bereits unterwegs nach Schottland und ihre Verbündeten erhielten Anweisungen, wo und wie sie zuschlagen sollten! Schon morgen würden sie Voldemort angreifen!

Voldemort hatte kaum Leute und der Orden war in der Übermacht, wenn sie sofort zuschlugen! Es gab nur ein Problem! Er, Harry, der Junge, der lebte, derjenige, der Voldemort töten sollte, hatte seine Kraft noch nicht und demnach auch nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er Voldemort töten sollte! Er würde zweifellos versagen und seinetwegen fänden seine Freunde und Mitkämpfer den Tod!

Mit Anjolie glaubte er seinen letzten Anker verloren zu haben. Sie war zwar sehr unkonservativ, doch hatte immer eine Lösung gewusst und wirkte, vor allem in letzter Zeit, sehr... beruhigend auf ihn. Sie hatte ihm seine Ängste nehmen können. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, doch es hatten immer nur wenige Worte von ihr genügt, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde!

Und jetzt? Dumbledore war zurück, doch seine Anwesenheit war für Harry noch immer unwirklich. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er noch nicht an ihn herangekommen war? Harry atmete tief durch. All diese Erklärungsversuche änderten nichts an dem Gefühl der Verlorenheit. Er sollte endlich aufhören, sich zu sehr von einer Person abhängig zu machen!

Nichtsdestotrotz brauchte er Hilfe. Die Zeit war einfach zu knapp, um jetzt noch selbständig zu werden. Ob Dumbledore wusste, wie Voldemort zu vernichten war? Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hoffte es! Wie sonst sollten sie das überstehen?

Eine Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und er hob den Kopf, um Ginny anzusehen. Sie hatte verweinte Augen und ihr Lächeln war kaum wahrnehmbar. So hatte sie auch ausgesehen, als Anjolie gestorben war. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest umschlossen.

„Warum macht sie so etwas?", flüsterte sie, aber Harry hatte darauf keine Antwort. „Sie hat doch überhaupt keine Veranlassung zu ihm zu gehen! Was will sie bei ihm? Wir sind ihre Freunde und sie liebt doch Snape! Wieso lässt sie uns einfach so zurück?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie sahen beide auf. „Hier seid ihr!", stellte Dumbledore fest und trat ein. Harry spürte plötzlich wieder den Riesenknoten im Bauch. „Eure Freunde suchen euch schon!" Und da kam er und suchte sie persönlich?

„Harry, ich würde gern mit dir reden!", bat Dumbledore und Ginny erhob sich. „Ich gehe dann mal nach den anderen sehen!"

„Nein!", fuhr Harry auf und hielt sie an der Hand fest. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu gehen! Alles, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, kann Ginny auch hören! Wir sitzen alle in der selben Patsche!"

Der Professor setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und sah Harry einen Moment schweigend an. „Da hast du recht!", stimmte er dann zu. Harry zog Ginny wieder auf den Sessel und setzte sich selbst aufrecht hin. „Ich habe in dieser kurzen Zeit viel erfahren, doch noch weiß ich nicht, wie es dir ergangen ist, Harry. Du wirst morgen gegen Voldemort antreten müssen. Weißt du inzwischen, wie du das zu tun hast?"

„Ob ich...", begann Harry und merkte, wie ihn der Ärger und Frust der letzten Zeit überschwemmte. „Aber natürlich weiß ich, wie ich Voldemort vernichte!" Er sprang auf und begann in der Bibliothek auf und ab zu wandern. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum alle mitkommen wollen! Das bekommen ich auch allein geregelt! Schließlich muss ich ihn ja nur lieben, nicht wahr! Oder war das eine Lüge? Letztendlich behauptete Anjolie, dass ich ihn nur mit der ‚Liebe in meinem Inneren' vernichten kann und dabei würde mir die Kraft von Belenus helfen. Eine Kraft, die sich bisher wohl gemerkt nicht die Spur gezeigt hat und von der ich nicht mal weiß, ob ich sie überhaupt besitze, denn diese Information kam auch von Anjolie!

Aber mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als es auszuprobieren! Also warum bleibt ihr nicht alle hier und ich ziehe allein nach Schottland. Sterben kann ich schließlich auch ohne euch!" Harry blieb stehen und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, ballte er zu Fäusten. Das war überhaupt die Idee! Er ging allein und stellte sich Voldemort. So würden die anderen verschont bleiben!

„Sag mal, du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!" Ginny stand plötzlich neben ihm. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, wir würden dich vor allem allein stehen lassen! Und es gibt keinen Grund uns so anzuschreien! _Wir_ haben uns nicht bei Nacht und Nebel auf und davon gemacht!" Harry sah ihr schuldbewusst in die Augen. Sie wirkte entschlossen, aber auch sehr verärgert.

„Sei nicht so hart mit ihm, Ginny. Die Geschehnisse des Tages haben ihn hart getroffen und der bevorstehende, aussichtslos wirkende Kampf tut sein Übriges!"

„Schön, da ich jetzt analysiert wurde, stehen wir wieder am Anfang!", knurrte Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum er gerade auf Dumbledores Bemerkungen so aggressiv reagierte, aber er konnte sich nicht bremsen.

„Harry!", schimpfte Ginny, doch er drehte sich weg und sah Dumbledore an. Er wirkte weder beleidigt, noch bestürzt und das reizte Harry noch mehr.

„Setz dich, Harry!", bat Dumbledore und Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Bitte!", verlieh der Professor seiner Aufforderung mehr Nachdruck. Harry ließ sich widerwillig von Ginny in den Sessel ziehen. Sie selbst setzte sich auf die Lehne neben ihn.

Dumbledore fesselte seinen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, was Anjolie zu ihrem Schritt bewogen hat, aber nach dem, was du mir eben erzähltest, bin ich sicher, dass du ihren Worten vertrauen kannst!"

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf? Sie waren die letzten Wochen nicht hier und haben sie weder gesehen, noch die Ereignisse miterlebt! Sie können doch gar nicht wissen, was Sie denken sollen!", monierte Harry

„Harry!", mahnte Ginny erneut, aber er ließ sich von seiner Überzeugung nicht abbringen.

„Ich kam bereits vor meinem Verschwinden zu dem Schluss, dass nur die Liebe dir helfen kann!", verteidigte Dumbledore seine Worte mit der üblichen Ruhe. „Sie schützte dich schon einmal vor Seinem Angriff!"

„Das hat Anjolie auch gesagt!", murmelte Harry irritiert und sah auf den Boden.

„Du sagtest, sie behauptete, dass die Kraft von Belenus dir helfen wird?", hakte Dumbledore nach und Harry verkrampfte sich erneut.

„Ja!", antwortete er knapp.

„Weißt du, wie sie darauf kam?"

„Sie sagte, die Tuatha hätten Voldemort im Kampf in der Anderswelt angesehen, dass er nur noch das Böse verkörperte. Belenus hätte mir seine Kraft verliehen und damit wäre ich das genaue Gegenteil von Voldemort!" Er spürte Ginnys Hand an der Schulter, unterdrückte jedoch den Drang, danach zu fassen.

„Und _war_ es Belenus, der dir seine Kraft verlieh?", bohrte Dumbledore weiter.

„Es sah jedenfalls so aus!"

„Dann können wir also davon ausgehen, dass sie auch in dieser Hinsicht die Wahrheit sagte!", schloss Dumbledore und Harrys Herz schlug wieder schneller. „Belenus ist der Gott des Lichts! Verbunden mit der Liebe in dir, ergibt das eine durchschlagende Wirkung!"

„Nur, wenn sich die Kraft irgendwann zeigen sollte – möglichst bevor ich vor Voldemort stehe!", murmelte Harry.

„Wusste sie einen Grund, weshalb du deine Kraft noch nicht anwenden kannst?", fragte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie sagte irgendetwas von wegen, ich müsste den Schlüssel zu meiner Kraft finden und sie käme, wenn ich sie brauche!", knirschte Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Die altbekannte Frustration kam zurück.

„Wenn das so ist, dann können wir daran nichts ändern!", murmelte Dumbledore und Harry sackte das Herz in die Hose. „Doch zumindest kann ich dir beibringen, wie du auf deine bereits vorhandene innere Kraft zugreifen kannst! Sobald die zusätzliche Kraft sich zeigt, dann hast du wenigstens die Möglichkeit beide sofort zu verbinden!"

Harry sah ihn regungslos an. Er konnte auch ohne Belenus' Kraft auf seine eigene zugreifen? „Wenn Sie bereits wussten, wie ich Voldemort schlagen kann, wieso haben Sie mir das dann nicht gleich beigebracht?"

„Weil es noch nicht an der Zeit dafür war! Außerdem ging ich nicht davon aus, dass ich so lange weg sein würde!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die üblichen Ausflüchte! „Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, auf mein Kräfteressort zuzugreifen?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Oh, ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du es schaffst! Du bist in der Lage einen Patronus zu schaffen und damit hast du eine sehr gute Voraussetzung erfüllt!", zerstreute Dumbledore seine Bedenken. Sein Direktor erhob sich und sah Harry ernst an. „Am besten, wir fangen gleich mit dem Üben an! Schließlich bleibt uns nicht viel Zeit bis morgen!" Harry schluckte heftig. So einsatzfreudig in Bezug auf sich kannte er Dumbledore bisher nicht!

„Ich gehe dann besser!", erklärte Ginny und stand auf. Harry hätte sie gern bei sich behalten, doch sie hatte Recht! Mit Dumbledore allein konnte er sich besser konzentrieren.

Er stellte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Dumbledore auf, sobald die Tür hinter Ginny zugefallen war. „Den kannst du wegstecken, Harry. Vorläufig brauchst du deinen Zauberstab nicht!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anjolie stieg die Treppen vom Kerker in die Hallen hinauf. Sie hatte nun was sie wollte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch Voldemort dazu bringen, nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen und es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es seine eigene Idee! Dieser Mann war wirklich unglaublich misstrauisch und viel zu entschlossen für ihren Geschmack! Außerdem machte er es ihr damit nicht gerade leicht! Aber sie konnte sich schließlich nicht beschweren. Das würde der große Meister kaum gut aufnehmen!

Als sie die Tür zur Halle öffnete, fiel ihr sofort Bellatrix ins Auge – des Meisters Möchtegern-Liebling. „Geh zu Tristan und sichere mir seine Mitarbeit!", befahl Voldemort ihr gerade von seinem Hochstuhl aus und Anjolie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Jetzt musste also diese Ziege zum widerstrebenden Vampir! „Und Anjolie wird dich begleiten!", setzte er hinzu.

„Ich brauche sie nicht!" Bellatrix.

„Ich höre wohl nicht recht!" Anjolie.

Sie protestierten gleichzeitig und Anjolie trat zu ihm. „Du scheinst da was falsch verstanden zu haben!", klärte sie ihn mit ungläubigem Blick auf. „Ich habe hier nur eine beratende Tätigkeit und mit dieser irren Tussi gehe ich überhaupt nirgendwo hin!", stellte sie fest und stemmte entschlossen die Hände in die Hüften.

„Schön, dass du dich deiner... Position hier bewusst bist!", antwortete Voldemort unterkühlt lächelnd und Anjolie sah sich plötzlich auf Reisen gehen. „Da du anscheinend so gut über Vampire Bescheid weißt, wirst du Bella begleiten und ihr bei eventuellen Problemen nützliche Tipps geben! Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich einen positiven Abschluss der Verhandlungen erwarte!"

Damit erhob er sich und verschwand in seinen Räumen. Na klasse! Sie drehte sich wieder ihrer neuen, genauso wenig begeisterten, Reisebegleiterin zu und musterte sie ebenso abfällig, wie diese es mit ihr tat. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du apparieren kannst!", fauchte Anjolies Gegenüber.

„Weder kann, noch will ich das!", erwiderte Anjolie ungerührt. Bellatrix' Oberlippe zog sich nach oben. Ihre Verachtung war greifbar, doch Anjolie kümmerte es nicht. Ihre Anerkennung war das Letzte, was sie jetzt nötig hatte! Überhaupt, sie konnte gut und gerne ganz auf diese Frau verzichten! Vielleicht könnte sie Bellatrix bei den Vampiren loswerden? Falls einer von denen noch nicht ‚gespeist' hatte... Anjolie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Wie sollte sie dann wieder rechtzeitig zu Voldemort zurückkommen?

„Komm!", befahl Bellatrix und ging zur Tür, Richtung Hof.

Anjolie folgte ihr widerstrebend und als sie den Hof überquerten, machte sie einen Vorschlag, der auch der Todesserin gefallen musste. „Hör zu! Wieso machst du nicht deinen kleinen Ausflug zu den Vampiren und ich lasse mich in der Zwischenzeit von niemandem sehen! Wenn du deine Gespräche dann erfolgreich abgeschlossen hast, kannst du ja vor ihm prahlen, alles allein geschafft zu haben!"

Bellatrix blieb nicht einen Moment stehen, blaffte jedoch über die Schulter: „Er hat dir einen Befehl gegen, dem zu Folge zu leisten hast! Er mag es nicht, wenn man seine Anweisungen missachtet!"

_Die steht ja ganz schön unter der Fuchtel!_ Genervt, weil ihre Taktik nicht funktionierte, folgte Anjolie ihr bis vor die Apparierschwelle, wo sie Bellatrix dann herausfordernd ansah. Eine Umarmung kam für sie nicht in Frage und auf Händchenhalten mit dieser Schnepfe war sie auch nicht besonders scharf! Auch wenn es nur für den kurzen Moment des Apparierens andauerte.

„Mein Angebot steht noch!", schlug Anjolie vor, doch Bellatrix biss die Zähne zusammen und packte sie am Ellbogen. Sekunden später tauchten sie in London auf und Anjolie seufzte. Offensichtlich war Bellatrix' Angst vor Voldemort größer, als ihre Abscheu eine offensichtliche Nicht-Magierin zu berühren!

Anjolie sah sich um und war nicht sonderlich erstaunt, im Garten einer Villa gelandet zu sein. Er schien gepflegt, soweit sie das in der Dämmerung erkennen konnte, und das Haus, das sich vor ihnen erhob, wirkte extrem adlig – soll heißen, hoch geschlossen, steif und stinkreich! Vampire protzten eben gern!

„Nicht gerade das, was man einladend nennen kann!", murrte Anjolie und vergrub die Hände in ihren Hosentaschen. Bellatrix antwortete nicht, ging aber auf das Haus zu. „Wie soll das eigentlich laufen? Wir gehen rein und sagen: ‚Entweder du spielst mit oder bist totes Fleisch!'?, hakte Anjolie hartnäckig nach. Wieder keine Antwort! _Na dann leck mich! _Wenn die glaubte, dass sie ihr in irgendeiner Weise helfen würde, dann hatte sie sich geschnitten!

Plötzlich strömten mehrere Männer rings um sie hinter Bäumen und Hecken hervor. Bellatrix blieb ruckartig stehen, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Anjolie betrachtete die Männer stirnrunzelnd. Bei dem schwachen Licht konnte sie kaum ausmachen, ob es sich um Menschen oder Vampire handelte, doch die Tatsache, dass es noch nicht richtig dunkel war, sprach für Menschen.

Sie trat zwei Schritte vor, legte ihre Hand auf Bellatrix' Arm und senkte diesen mehr oder weniger gewaltsam. „Immer schön ruhig!", säuselte sie und wusste, wie sehr sie die Frau damit reizte. „Du willst doch den Herrn Obervampir zur Kooperation überreden. Da wäre es äußerst ungeschickt, seine Helferlein zu erledigen, bevor die Verhandlungen überhaupt begonnen haben!"

Dann wandte sie sich dem Mann zu, der ihnen am nächsten stand und sagte. „Wir kommen mit Nachricht vom Dunklen Lord. Bringt uns zu eurem Herrn!" Ihr Gegenüber zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt, nickte jedoch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Diesmal war es an Anjolie, Bellatrix am Arm zu schnappen und sie mitzuziehen.

„Weiß dieser Tristan eigentlich, dass wir kommen oder artet das eher in einen Überfall aus?", zischte sie. „Hey, wenn wir nicht als Nadelkissen enden wollen, sollten wir langsam anfangen zusammenzuarbeiten!", rüttelte sie Bellatrix, als diese noch immer stur schwieg.

„Der Lord hat bereits Verbindung mit ihm aufgenommen, doch wie es scheint, braucht Tristan noch ein paar überzeugende Argumente. Er ist der Schlüssel zur Mitwirkung der Vampire!", knirschte Bellatrix schließlich. _Und da schickt er seinen undiplomatischsten Todesser?_

„Unsinn. Die Vampire haben keine Großfürsten! Es existieren nur kleinere Clans, denn die Vampire sind nicht fähig in großen Verbindungen miteinander zu leben – viel zu egoistisch und machtbesessen!... Genau wie ihr Todesser!", rief Anjolie aus, als ihr die Ähnlichkeit auffiel. Das brachte ihr allerdings einen hasserfüllten Blick von Bellatrix ein. „Allein das ist bereits ein Grund, weshalb ihr die Vampire nicht in eure Angelegenheit hineinziehen solltet! Wenn alle Mitglieder einer - nennen wir es mal Koalition - nach Macht streben, sind die Komplikationen vorprogrammiert!", fuhr Anjolie unbeeindruckt fort.

Der Mann führte sie durch einen langen Flur und Anjolie rümpfte die Nase. Es stank ekelerregend nach Blut und sie war nahe am Würgen, als sich der Geschmack auch noch auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete.

„Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung mit wem der Dunkle Lord zusammenarbeitet! Es ist sein Wunsch, die Vampire an seiner Seite zu haben, also werden wir ihn auch erfüllen!", fauchte Bellatrix und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen.

„Nur weil es sein Wunsch ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch gut für ihn ist!", konterte Anjolie.

„Das kann er sehr gut selbst für sich entscheiden!"

Anjolie schnaubte. „Hallo? Hast du sein Aussehen bemerkt, bevor er meinen Tipp bezüglich der Unsterblichkeit bekam? So sieht zum Schluss niemand aus, der Entscheidungen trifft, die gut für ihn sind!"

Bellatrix bleckte die Zähne und holte tief Luft, um sie wohl so richtig nieder zu machen, doch ihr Führer stieß nun eine Doppeltür zu einem Saal auf und der Blutgeruch wurde überwältigend. Bellatrix klappte den Mund wieder zu und wurde eine Spur blasser.

Anjolie folgte dem Mann in den Saal und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Rotes Dämmerlicht füllte den Raum aus, der einem einzigen großen Bett glich. Gut zwei Dutzend ganz in Schwarz gekleideter Vampire waren im Raum verteilt – allesamt an ihren halbnackten Opfern saugend. _Also wirklich, wie klischeehaft!_

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir beim Abendessen stören! Ganz beschissenes Timing!", knurrte Anjolie Bellatrix zu und verspürte den Drang, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. „Ich hoffe, du kennst einen guten Zauber, um uns diese Typen vom Halse zu halten!"

„Welchen Grund sollte ich haben, dir zu helfen?", entgegnete Bellatrix kalt.

„Weil wir zu zweit eine bessere Überlebenschance haben! Was auch der einzige Grund ist, dich freiwillig in meiner Nähe zu ertragen!", knurrte Anjolie.

„So, der Herr Zauberer versteht also kein deutliches ‚Nein'!", erscholl eine Stimme vom entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes und Anjolie und Bellatrix horchten auf. „Aber wenigstens schickt er uns zwei köstliche Happen!"

„Ha!", stieß Anjolie aus, wurde jedoch sofort von Bellatrix zurückgepfiffen.

„Ich rede! Du hältst dich ja zurück!", befahl sie, während sie an Anjolies Arm zerrte.

„Okay!", wehrte Anjolie Bellatrix' klauenartige Hand ab. „Keine Aufregung! Ich will dir nicht dein Rolle abspenstig machen!" _Oder mich beim Ausgelutscht-Werden vordrängeln!_ Anjolie war im Moment heilfroh, ihre Sais bei sich zu tragen. Zu dumm, dass sie das Schwert noch im Versteck in der Burg hatte! Und was gäbe sie für eine Flasche guten Weihwassers! Die wäre wirkungsvoller, als die Messer!

„Der Dunkle Lord hatte das Gefühl, dass dir die Vorteile eines Miteinanders noch nicht begreiflich waren. Er ging davon aus, dass ich dir das von Auge zu Auge besser näher bringen könnte!", erklärte Bellatrix kalt und der eigentliche Beginn des Angebotes klang wie eine Drohung. Anjolie war sofort klar, dass diese Frau überhaupt nichts bei den Vampiren erreichen würde. Die mochten es nicht, von oben herab behandelt zu werden! Das taten sie lieber selbst. Während sie weiter horchte, sah sie sich schon mal vorsorglich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Welche Vorteile sollte ich davon haben, mich mit einem Tyrannen zu verbünden? Davon haben wir unter uns Vampiren selbst genug und ich konnte es stets umgehen, mich mit ihnen abzugeben!", antwortete Tristan amüsiert und doch deutlich distanziert.

Bellatrix biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte: „Wie kannst du es wagen..." Mehr ließ Anjolie nicht zu. Sie huschte nah an sie heran und knuffte ihr in die Rippen. „Du sollst ihn zum Zustimmen bringen! Das geht so nicht!", flüsterte sie der entrüsteten Bellatrix ins Ohr. Langsam gefiel ihr ihre Aufgabe, gute Tipps zu verteilen! Außerdem brachte Bellatrix sie beide mit Beleidigungen nur noch mehr in Gefahr!

Bellatrix sah sie stinkwütend an, fügte sich dann jedoch und Anjolie amüsierte die Vorstellung, dass diese stolze Frau nun gegen ihr Wesen handeln musste, um den Vampir vor ihr, den sie offensichtlich verabscheute, zu umschmeicheln. Ein wenig Demut würde ihr gut tun, auch wenn sie es nur vortäuschte!

„Sobald der Dunkle Lord siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgeht, wird es auch seinen Verbündeten sehr viel besser ergehen!", versprach Bellatrix und Anjolie konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Vampire, die ihr am nächsten waren und Anjolie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Dir und deinen Untergebenen werden so viele Menschen zur Verfügung stehen, wie ihr wollt!", versprach sie weiter.

„Sieht es für dich so aus, als würde es uns an Nahrung mangeln?", entgegnete Tristan sarkastisch und zeigte in die Runde. _Ein genügsamer Vampir!_ _Seit wann gab's denn so was? _

„Doch mit Lord Voldemort an der Macht, müsst ihr euch nicht mehr verstecken! Ihr müsst euch die Opfer nicht mehr heimlich beschaffen!", lockte Bellatrix.

Alle im Raum sahen nun Tristan an, der für einen Moment schwieg und Anjolie befürchtete, dass es bald in Voldemorts Hauptquartier vor Blutsaugern nur so wimmeln würde. „Kein Interesse!" Anjolie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis seine Antwort zu ihr durchdrang. _Das macht das Ganze erheblich leichter! _

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich deine Ablehnung akzeptiere? Du wirst dem Dunklen Lord dienen oder du stirbst!", rief Bellatrix wutentbrannt. _Also läuft es doch auf deine erste Vermutung hinaus!_ Anjolie zog unbemerkt ihre Sais aus der Halterung am Rücken.

„Du wagst es, mich in meinem eigenen Haus zu bedrohen?", zischte der Vampir und hinter ihnen schloss sich plötzlich die große Doppeltür mit einem lauten Knall. Anjolie fuhr herum. Es stand niemand hinter ihnen, doch sie waren definitiv gefangen!

Es war die einzige Tür, die sie hatte entdecken können und Fenster gab es in diesem Raum natürlich auch nicht! Wieso auch? Hätte ihr ja aus der Patsche helfen können! Natürlich ging sie davon aus, dass es hier irgendwo in diesem Raum noch einen zweiten Ausgang geben musste! Die Vampire würden sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig in eine Sackgasse begeben, selbst wenn sie sich sicher glaubten. Doch diesen Fluchtweg würden sie ihr wohl kaum zeigen!

„Auch dein Meister akzeptiert keine Ablehnung, aber ich werde ihm eine Botschaft schicken, die ihm sagen wird, dass ich niemand bin, den man zu etwas zwingt: und zwar eure blutleeren Körper!", erklärte Tristan leise.

Kaum hatte er seine Worte ausgesprochen, stürzten sich zwei Vampire auf Bellatrix und sie. Anjolies Arme schossen nach vorn und sie schlitzte dem einen die Brust auf, während Bellatrix einen Betäubungsstrahl auf ihren Angreifer abfeuerte, der daraufhin zurückgeschleudert wurde, aber ansonsten nicht die typische Wirkung eines Betäubungsstrahls auf ihn hatte.

Anjolies Vampir hingegen blieb verblüfft stehen und starrte auf seine Wunden, dann durchbrachen sein Schmerzensschrei und das Wutgebrüll des anderen die Stille im Raum. Die Schreie motivierten zu allem Überfluss auch andere Vampire zum Eingreifen und Anjolie stöhnte auf, als drei neue Vampire auf sie zusteuerten.

Sie wirbelte ihre Sais in der Hand, hob die Arme und nahm die Angriffposition ein. Leider schüchterte das die Vampire nicht ein und sie stürzten auf sie zu. Und sie reagierte. Zum Glück hatte ihr kleines Training mit Ginny gezeigt, dass sie noch immer kämpfen konnte! Sie durfte nur ihre Kraft und Schnelligkeit nicht überschätzen!

Doch ihre Schnelligkeit reichte noch, um den ersten beiden Angreifern tiefe Schnittwunden in den Armen zuzufügen, die sie vorerst bewogen ihre Pfoten wieder einzuziehen. Bei den anderen beiden zielte sie auf Hals und Leistengegend und nahm ihre Schmerzensschreie wohltuend auf. Hoffentlich würden ihre Schmerzen sie davon abhalten, zu unvorsichtig mit ihr umzugehen, so dass sie genügend Gelegenheit hatte, sich jedem einzelnen zu widmen!

Sie war jetzt von allen vieren umzingelt und sie alle sahen sie mit einem mörderischen Blitzen in den silbernen Augen an. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich und versuchte, die vier einzuschätzen, konnte aber durch die Lücken zwischen ihnen erkennen, dass sich noch weitere Vampire erhoben. _Okay, Schluss mit den Spielerein! Jetzt wird's ernst! _

Anjolie suchte sich den vermeintlich schwächsten Vampir aus und rammte ihm die Sais in Herz und Hals, zog sie blitzschnell wieder heraus, stieß ihn um, beugte sich nach vorn, trat gleichzeitig nach hinten aus und stach nach rechts und links zu, womit sie die drei verbleibenden jeweils in ihre empfindlichsten Zonen traf. Gemein, aber effektiv!

Sie kam sofort wieder hoch rammte einem nach dem anderen das Sai ins Genick und sprang aus dem Kreis der sich windenden Vampire heraus. Dabei sah sie Bellatrix, die einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihre Angreifer abfeuerte. Inzwischen war sie auf Todesflüche übergegangen, doch auch diese hatten nicht den gewünschten Effekt! Wie auch! Anjolie vermutete, dass dieser Fluch die Seele eines Menschen aus seinem Körper schleuderte und der Körper selbst durch den enormen Schock starb. Vampire jedoch hatten keine Seele!

Anjolie schüttelte diese Grübeleien ab. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas, denn in Kürze würden auch ‚ihre' Vampire wieder aufstehen! „Du hast nicht zufällig Weihwasser dabei?", fragte sie Bellatrix, stach einem von deren Vampiren das Sai in die Kehle und trat ihm vor die Brust, um ihr Messer wieder zu befreien.

„Was für Zeug?", bellte die Todesserin und feuerte einen weiteren Todesfluch ab. Anjolie stöhnte. _Warum konntest du nicht mit einem Vampirjäger hergeschickt werden?_ Mittlerweile hatten sich alle verletzten Vampire wieder erhoben und näherten sich ihnen mit hasserfülltem Blick.

Anjolie stellte sich wieder auf und erwartete sie, wobei sie einen kurzen Blick auf Tristan warf, um ihn im Auge zu behalten, doch der saß noch immer am selben Platz und beobachtete die Szene finster. Sie riss sich von ihm los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Männer vor sich.

Mit gezielten Strichen und Stichen hielt sie sich die Vampire vom Leib und erwischte mit gelegentlichen Ausfallschritten ein paar empfindlichere Körperpartien. „Hast du wenigstens etwas Wirksameres, als deine Flüche? Etwas, das sie wirklich verletzen könnte?", brüllte sie, während sie dem einen Vampir in die Weichteile trat und ihm ins Genick stach, als er sich vornüber beugte. Hatte sie den nicht schon einmal so erledigt? Mist!

„Hast du auch konstruktivere Vorschläge?", fauchte Bellatrix und Anjolie überlegte kurz, versetzte dem nächsten einen Tritt vor die Brust – dass die auch so aufdringlich sein mussten – und fragte: „Kannst du Sonnenlicht erzeugen?"

Bellatrix setzte den Vorschlag sofort um und rief: „Lumos solem!" Der gleißend helle Strahl traf den Vampir, der ihr am nächsten war und verwandelte ihn in eine lebende Fackel. Das Wutgebrüll von Tristan erfüllte den Raum und nun erhob auch er sich, während alle Vampire gleichzeitig auf die Füße kamen.

„Nicht schlecht, wenn man es nur mit einem Gegner zu tun hat! Du kannst diesen Strahl nicht zufällig etwas breiter fächern?", nörgelte Anjolie angesichts der Übermacht, die sich ihnen nun näherte.

„Mach's doch besser!", konterte Bellatrix, doch Anjolie verteidigte sich gerade gegen drei Angreifer gleichzeitig. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, als einer der drei in Flammen aufging. Der zweite wich zurück und auf den dritten stürzte sich Anjolie, klemmte die Klingen über Kreuz um seine Kehle und zertrennte sie mit einem kräftigen Auseinanderreißen der Arme.

Sie sprang zurück, als das Blut spritzte und sah sich weiteren Angreifern gegenüber. Wo kommen die bloß alle her? Sie stach ein weiteres Mal zu, erwischte jedoch nur den Arm eines Vampirs. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Bellatrix, die auf dem Boden lag, zwei Vampire über ihr. Wie hatte sie denn das verbockt? Einer der Vampire wurde gerade zurückgeschleudert und Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. _Und warum benutzt sie nicht den Lichtzauber? _

Anjolie schrie auf, als ihr plötzlich ein Vampir am Rücken klebte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ihre Hand mit dem Griff des Sai zwischen ihre Schulter und sein Kinn zu klemmen, bevor er zubeißen konnte. Doch schnell wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht stark genug war, um seinen Kopf wegzudrücken. Also wirbelte sie das andere Sai in der Hand, um es ihm ins Bein zu jagen. Aber auch hier zeigte sich der Vampir als sehr clever und stieß es ihr aus der Hand, ehe sie es wieder fest greifen konnte.

Er nutzte ihre Verblüffung und rammte ihr mit seiner Knie in die Kniekehlen, so dass sie zu Boden ging. Sie war nun in einer ausweglosen Lage. Ihr Angreifer hatte ihre Hand mit dem Sai gepackt und drückte sie langsam aber beständig zur Seite. Und nun kam auch noch Tristan auf sie zu!

Anjolie sah über ihre Schulter und blickte genau in die teuflisch glitzernden Augen des Vampirs. Sie durften doch nicht einfach triumphieren! An Bellatrix' unterdrücktem Knurren, die von drei Vampiren am Boden gehalten wurde, konnte sie ahnen, dass auch von ihrer Seite keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Was nun?

„Dafür werdet ihr leiden!", versprach Tristan und beugte sich zu Anjolie, um ihr Kinn in die Hand zunehmen. Sie wollte ihm angewidert ihr Gesicht entziehen, doch sein Griff war erbarmungslos. „Und du stirbst als erste, Miststück!" _Na toll, was hab ich Schlimmeres getan, als Bellatrix?_

Tristan bleckte die Zähne, wo noch das Blut seines vorherigen Opfers zu sehen war. _Wie unhygienisch!_ Sie wollte ihm ausweichen, ihr Angreifer hielt sie aber noch immer fest und Anjolie saß nun auf ihren Beinen. Da strich ihre Hand über ihre Wade und gleichzeitig über einen Gegenstand unter ihrer Hose. Ihr Zauberstab! Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie ihn bei sich trug, da sie ihn nicht benutzte, doch vielleicht konnte er jetzt eine Hilfe sein! Wie ging Bellatrix' Zauberspruch? Lumos solem? Sollte viel leichter sein, als der Zauber, den sie selbst ab und an als Engel im Kampf gegen Vampire angewandt hatte. Vielleicht...

Da Tristan jetzt knapp über ihrem Hals war, blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit zum Überlegen. Sie fummelte den Stab unter der Jeans hervor, drückte ihn in Tristans Genitalbereich, da sie den Arm nicht höher bekam, und knurrte: „Lumos solem!"

Tristans ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht lange genießen, geschweige denn die Überraschung verdauen, das es tatsächlich geklappt hatte, denn er ging kurz vor ihrer Nase in Flammen auf. Zum Glück wich der Vampir hinter ihr zurück und Anjolie rollte sich zu Seite, ehe Tristan auf ihr landen konnte. Sie blieb in gehockter Haltung und machte erst einmal Bestandsaufnahme.

Bellatrix war wieder frei, ohne Zauberstab jedoch nutzlos! Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass die Vampire noch immer in der Überzahl waren und das Problem bei Vampiren bestand darin, dass die Schlange hier auch ohne Kopf weiterkämpfte! Warum hatten sie aber auch keine wirksamere Waffe gegen diese Kreaturen? Früher hätte sie es ohne Probleme geschafft – mit einem einfachen Zauber mit universeller Energie!

Während die Vampire sich langsam vom Anblick ihres toten Anführers erholten, überlegte Anjolie, ob sie diesen alten Zauber nicht doch anwenden sollte. Sie traute sich nicht, zum Ausgang zu laufen, um die Vampire nicht vorzeitig aus ihrer Paralyse zu wecken, doch sie konnte den Zauber wenigstens versuchen. Und wenn es nicht klappte, musste sie eben wieder auf den schwachen Zauber von Bellatrix zurückgreifen und so viele Blutsauer mitnehmen, wie es ging!

Entschlossen senkte sie die Augenlider, um nicht von den Vampiren abgelenkt zu werden, konzentrierte sich auf die Stärke in ihr und beschwor die Gefühle herauf, die ihr auch bei der Heilung von Severus geholfen hatten. Das stellte sich jedoch als schwierig heraus, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie von feindlichen Vampiren umzingelt war.

Doch sobald sie die Schleuse geöffnet hatte, ließ sich der Strom kaum bremsen. Sie bündelte die Wärme in ihr, streckte ihre Hand in die Luft und rief: „FIAT LUX!" Anjolie riss die Augen auf und konnte es kaum glauben, als sich von ihrer Hand tatsächlich kleine golden-flimmernde Lichter lösten, in die Höhe stiegen, größer wurden und sich schließlich, wie gewünscht, zu gleißenden Lichtbällen formten, bei dessen Anblick sie die Augen schließen musste, um nicht zu erblinden.

Sie hörte das Geschrei der Vampire und Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Du hast es geschafft! Als das Licht schwächer wurde, öffnete sie erneut die Augen und sah nur noch verkohlte Körper vor sich. Stirnrunzelnd hielt sie nach Bellatrix Ausschau, die in den letzten Minuten verdächtig still gewesen war. Doch sie hockte in ihrer Nähe und starrte fassungslos durch den Raum. „DAS nenne ich anständiges Sonnenlicht!", konnte Anjolie sich nicht stoppen und erntete den inzwischen gewohnt hasserfüllten Blick von ihr.

„Warum hast du den nicht gleich benutzt?", fauchte sie. _Weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich's noch kann!_, dachte Anjolie, sagte jedoch: „Was? Um dir die ganze Arbeit abzunehmen?" Sie atmete tief durch und stand mit einem Ächzen auf. Den Blick noch immer auf Bellatrix fragte sie: „Bist du gebissen worden?"

„Was geht's dich an?", blaffte diese.

„Weil ich dann gleich hier und jetzt kurzen Prozess mit dir mache!", knurrte Anjolie zurück. Das wäre überhaupt die Idee! _Ach, nee! Du musst ja immer noch wieder zurück kommen!_

„Nein!", zischte Bellatrix nur und robbte plötzlich über den Boden, zwischen den verkohlten Überresten der Vampire umher. _Was wird das jetzt?_ Kurz darauf hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Gut! Den brauchen wir noch!", meinte Anjolie zufrieden und Bellatrix schaute fragend auf. „Tristan hat schließlich noch mehr Anhänger! Auch, wenn die meisten Menschen sind!", ergänzte sie, als sie sich nach ihrem verlorenen Sai bückte. Dann ging sie schnurstracks auf die Tür zu und wollte sie öffnen, doch sie war verriegelt.

„Weg da!", befahl Bellatrix. „Bombana!" Anjolie hatte kaum Zeit auszuweichen, als ihr auch schon die Holzsplitter um die Ohren flogen. „Warum hast _du_ das nicht schon vorhin gemacht?", nörgelte Anjolie, doch Bellatrix stöckelte nur pikiert an ihr vorbei.

Anjolie steckte schnell ihren Zauberstab wieder weg, bevor sie ihr folgte. Den menschlichen Anhängern konnte das Licht nichts anhaben und mit den Sais konnte sie die Stärke der Verletzungen besser beeinflussen, als mit Betäubungszaubern, die sie, wenn's hoch kam, gerade mal zwei Stunden geübt hatte!

Der Flur jedoch, war wie ausgestorben und Anjolie befiel ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! „Sag mal, könnt ihr nur von bestimmten Punkten aus apparieren?", fragte sie nachdenklich. _Wo sind die alle? _Bellatrix antwortete nicht und Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. „Hey!", brüllte sie nach vorn und die Todesserin blieb stehen.

Wütend drehte sie sich um und sah Anjolie an. „Warum?"

„Na, weil ihr in Schottland immer ab einer bestimmten Stelle startet und wir rennen auch gerade zu unserem Ausgangspunkt zurück!"

„Über der Burg liegt ein Apparierschutz!", erklärte Bellatrix zähneknirschend.

„Hier auch? Können Vampire so etwas?", fragte Anjolie entgeistert.

„Nein, können sie nicht! Ich dachte, du bist eine Vampirexpertin?", fauchte Bellatrix.

„Habe ich nie behauptet!", knurrte Anjolie. „Ich warnte Voldemort lediglich davor..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Bellatrix drehte sich weg und setzte ihren Weg fort. _Wie unhöflich!_ Anjolie trabte hinterher und rief, nur um Bellatrix zu ärgern: „Und warum apparieren wir nicht hier an Ort und Stelle?"

„Weil ich nicht will!"

„Oh ja, natürlich! Das klingt wirklich einleuchtend! Wir rennen raus in den Garten, in dem es stockdunkel ist und wo uns wohl hinter jedem Baum und Strauch, und davon gibt es 'ne Menge da draußen, ein Vampir oder anderer Angreifer erwartet. Hast du dich noch nicht gewundert, dass es hier drin so ruhig ist?"

Bellatrix blieb wieder stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Anjolie holte auf und sah sie neugierig an. Bellatrix wandte den Blick langsam, in ihren Augen der pure Hass. _Gibt's auch mal was Neues?_

Plötzlich packte die Todesserin ihren Arm und sie disapparierten. Wohlbehalten landeten sie vor der Burg, auf deren Zinnen Fackeln brannten. Es hätte direkt einladend gewirkt, wenn es nicht Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort wäre. Bellatrix stampfte wieder voran und Anjolie lief zufrieden hinterher. Ein Auftrag von Voldemort und sie hatte ihn tatsächlich überlebt! Und was ihr noch mehr Auftrieb gab, war die Tatsache, dass sie auch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand auf die alte Magie zugreifen konnte. Anscheinend kam es wirklich vor allem auf die Technik an!

Sie erreichten den Burghof und Anjolies Euphorie begann langsam zu verfliegen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, weil es dafür keinen Grund gab. Dazu kam, dass der Hof beunruhigend dunkler als sonst wirkte, obwohl die Zahl der Fackeln sich nicht verringert hatte. Und... bewegten sich die Schatten? Hatte sie jetzt vollkommen einen an der Klatsche? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und stierte in die Dunkelheit und... prallte gegen Bellatrix.

„Pass doch auf, Trampel", zischte diese.

„Pass _du _auf, was du sagst!", drohte Anjolie. „Wenn du nicht umgerannt werden willst, dann bleib nicht mitten im Weg stehen!"

„Du unverschämtes...", knurrte Bellatrix' Ehemann, der Grund für deren eingelegte Pause.

„Was hast du denn zu melden?", fauchte Anjolie und baute sich vor ihm auf. In ihr war noch genügend Aggressivität vom Kampf mit den Vampiren und sie hatte derzeit auch keine Hemmungen, diese an diesem widerlichen Subjekt auszuleben!

„Schluss damit!", entschied Bellatrix und drängte sich zwischen ihren unbeeindruckten Mann und Anjolie. „Wir müssen beim Dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten!", knurrte sie und packte Anjolie am Arm. Anjolie sah sie mürrisch an. Sie kommandierte sie schon wieder herum!

Rudolphos hingegen sah so verwirrt aus, dass sich Bellatrix wohl genötigt sah, ihm ein „Ich erklär's dir nachher!", zuzumurmeln. Das entlockte Anjolie ein Schmunzeln, das sie ihm auch offen zeigte. Fürchtete die ‚liebe' Bellatrix etwa um ihren Göttergatten, nachdem sie Anjolie die Vampire hatte töten sehen? Gut so! Angst machte ihr den Weg frei! Da störte es sie auch nicht, dass Bellatrix sie den restlichen Weg zum Haupthaus hinter sich herzog. _Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so anhänglich ist!_

Als sie die Halle betraten, wurde sie endlich wieder freigelassen. „Ihr kommt allein?", empfing sie Voldemort und klang äußerst missgestimmt, allerdings... wann klang er schon mal anders?

„Tristan war nicht zu überzeugen!", entschuldigte Bellatrix. Sie klang bei weitem nicht mehr so bestimmend und selbstbewusst!

„Du meinst, du warst nicht überzeugend genug!"

„Oh, das ist nicht fair!", sprang Anjolie in die Bresche, da ihr die passive Rolle, die ihr momentan zugeteilt wurde, gar nicht gefiel. „Sie hat sich wirklich bemüht, doch er war eben nicht daran interessiert, sich... wie nannte er es?", fragte sie die entgeisterte Bellatrix. „... ach ja, einem Tyrannen unterzuordnen!"

„WAS? Wie...", knirschte Voldemort los, doch Anjolie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, das waren _seine_ Worte, nicht meine!", beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Doch du kannst beruhigt sein! Um ein Exempel zu statuieren, dass Lord Voldemort keine Abfuhr akzeptiert, haben wir ihn und seine nächsten Vampire getötet! Was auch die Diskussion einer unnötigen Wiederholung des ganzen verhindert!", knurrte sie zum Schluss.

„Wie war das?", hakte Voldemort gefährlich leise nach und Anjolie wusste, sie sollte lieber in Deckung gehen. Doch wie immer tat sie genau das Gegenteil von dem, was gut für sie war.

„Ich habe dir von Anfang an davon abgeraten, dir Abschaum wie die Vampire ins Haus zu holen!", erklärte sie und ging mit jedem Wort einen Schritt auf ihn zu bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. „Tristan hätte sich dir niemals angeschlossen und dank dieser blöden Aktion wusste er von deinem Vorhaben und stellte eine zusätzliche Gefahr dar! Er hätte sein Wissen gnadenlos ausgenutzt, weil er eben Abschaum ist! Wie die meisten deiner... ‚Gefährten'!

Reicht es denn nicht, dass du nur Versager um dich herum scharrst? Musst du dir denn jetzt auch noch dein Verderben in deine Nähe holen? Du willst es dir wirklich mit Gewalt verbocken, was? Warum holst du dir nicht gleich noch Werwölfe an Bord? Die sind auch nicht viel besser, als die Vampire!", beendete Anjolie.

„Hey!", protestierte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und Anjolie lehnte sich stirnrunzelnd zur Seite, um an Voldemort vorbei sehen zu können. Ein räudig aussehender, wild dreinblickender Mann, den sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, blitzte sie böse an. Er strahlte etwas Altbekanntes aus und Anjolie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis, um dem auf die Spur zu kommen. Sie hatte das doch schon einmal gespürt – gar nicht so lange her! Plötzlich platzte der Knoten. Ein Werwolf! Was hatte ihr da nur auf der Leitung gestanden?

Sie schoss wieder in die alte Position und fixierte Voldemort. „Du schreckst aber auch vor nichts zurück!", knurrte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Mein Kampf, meine Entscheidung!", entgegnete Voldemort und Anjolie wäre zu jedem anderen Moment amüsiert gewesen, dass der große Lord sich genötigt sah, sein Handeln vor ihr zu verteidigen, doch nun glitzerte einfach zuviel Mordlust in seinen Augen. Sie war ja nicht vollkommen bekloppt und würde ihn auch noch unnötig reizen!

„Ich bin hier, um dir mit meinem 5000 Jahren an Wissen und Erfahrung zur Seite zu stehen, damit du dein Ziel erreichst und was tust du? Du trittst meine Hilfe mit Füßen! Willst du denn der ewige Versager bleiben?" _Ich denke, du wolltest ihn nicht reizen?_

Voldemorts Augen waren nur noch kleine Schlitze. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab fest gepackt und hob die Hand, da war von draußen ein unglaublicher Lärm zu hören und er erstarrte. Alle sahen zur Tür, als diese aufflog und Pettigrew hereinkam. „Mein L... Lord, wi...wir werden ange...gegriffen!", stammelte er.

Anjolies Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Dann machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit. Der Orden! Perfektes Timing!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ihr habt's geschafft! Ihr seid durch! Und das heißt, ich kann jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen und euch ein schönes, ruhiges Weihnachtsfest und einen ganz fleißigen Weihnachtsmann wünschen! Hmm... und ich glaube einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr schicke ich gleich mit dazu, denn ich bezweifle, dass ich das nächste Kapitel so schnell fertig bekomme!

Also: viele schöne Geschenke und tolle Ferien wünscht

Eure Rosifer


	25. Der Tod kommt unverhofft

Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel, mit dem Endkampf. Es hat mich doch mehr Mühe gekostet, als ich erwartete und ich wünschte, ich wäre damit genauso zufrieden, wie mit dem letzten. Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben!

Disclaimer: Alles von HP gehört JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, von dieser Geschichte gehört mir nur Anjolie.

**24. Kapitel** – Der Tod kommt unverhofft

Sein Herzschlag schallte in seinen Ohren. Der Orden und seine Anhänger hatten ihre Positionen rund um die Burg eingenommen und die Drachenflieger warteten auf ihren Einsatz.

Voldemort hatte plötzlich die ganze Burg voller Männer und Dementoren, so die Berichte der Späher, und doch interessierte Severus im Moment nichts mehr, als die beiden Frauen, die gerade angekommen waren und von denen eine Anjolie war! Anjolie schien unverletzt und erweckte auch nicht den Eindruck, als stände sie unter Zwang. Sie folgte Bellatrix aus freiem Willen!

Severus verkrallte die Finger in der Rinde des Baumes hinter dem er sich verbarg. Dieser Anblick entsprach auch dem Bild, das Draco von ihr gezeichnet hatte. Sollte sie wirklich so berechnend sein?

Er zuckte zusammen, als neben ihm ein Ast knackte. Rosifer hatte sich herangepirscht, Remus im Schlepptau. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er war noch immer der Meinung, dass Remus im Hauptquartier hätte bleiben sollen. Es war Vollmond und er war so gut wie nicht zu gebrauchen! Verständlich, wo doch sein Körper, der sich mit aller Macht in einen Werwolf verwandeln wollte, mit dem Gegenmittel zu kämpfen hatte!

„Er wird es schon schaffen!", fauchte Rosifer, der seinen Blick auf Remus bemerkt haben musste.

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Burg, in der sich die Anwesenheit der Dementoren bereits auf die Umgebung auswirkte. Kalt und düster ragte sie aus der weitestgehend flachen Landschaft heraus.

„Es geht los!", mahnte Rosifer und auch Severus sah jetzt die Schatten am Nachthimmel. Die Drachen flogen auf die Burg zu und würden dessen Bewohner heraustreiben, die dann vom Orden ‚in Empfang' genommen werden würden.

Die Drachen gingen jetzt tiefer und spuckten Feuer auf die Burg und in den Hof. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und wartete gespannt auf die ersten Ausströmenden. Doch niemand kam. „Es funktioniert nicht!", knurrte Severus.

„Hab Geduld!", forderte Remus, klang jedoch selbst nicht überzeugt. Die Drachen verstärkten ihren Angriff und endlich erfolgte auch die erhoffte Reaktion. Schwarze Schatten strebten aus der Burg auf die Drachen zu und Severus konnte einen Fluch nicht unterdrücken, als die Drachen panisch ihre Richtung änderten, sobald die Dementoren sie anpeilten.

Severus sah vereinzelte Gestalten aus jeder Richtung auf die Burg zustreben. Sie zielten nach oben und aus jedem Zauberstab lösten sich Patroni, die sich umgehend den Dementoren zuwandten. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Wieder etwas, wobei der nicht helfen konnte! Ihm selbst war nie ein Patronus gelungen. Wo sollte er auch eine schöne Erinnerung hernehmen? Obwohl... könnte es... Nein, das war Unsinn!

Doch die anderen waren auch ohne ihn erfolgreich und konnten die Dementoren in ihre Schranken verweisen. Nur leider hielt der Erfolg nicht lange an. Neue Angreifer strömten aus allen Öffnungen der Burg. Einige von ihnen feuerten Flüche ab, andere stürzten sich direkt auf die Ordensmitglieder. Diese waren es auch, die Severus entsetzt Luft holen ließen. Das waren keine Zauberer!

„Werwölfe!", stöhnte Remus auf und Severus' Magen verkrampfte sich. „Das müssen die neuen ‚Männer' sein, von denen die Flieger uns berichteten!", mutmaßte Rosifer und Severus fand keinen ausreichenden Grund, ihm zu widersprechen. Sie hatten damit rechnen müssen, dass Voldemort ein paar Überraschungen in petto hatte!

Severus setzte sich in Bewegung, um dem Kampf beizuwohnen. Den Dementoren hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen, doch die Werwölfe waren etwas anderes. Sie waren zwar unempfindlicher gegenüber den Flüchen der Zauberer, aber man konnte sie dennoch bekämpfen!

Schnell fanden sich die ersten Gegner und Severus wurde sofort ins Gefecht miteinbezogen. Er feuerte Betäubungsflüche auf Werwölfe, die durch den Überraschungseffekt schon Opfer gefunden hatten. Er brauchte fast zehn Flüche, um den ersten zur Strecke zu bringen. Noch dazu musste er sich andauernd vor gegnerischen Flüchen der Todesser in Acht nehmen, die sich zwischen die Werwölfe gemischt hatten.

Zum Glück hatten die Zauberer, die mit ihnen in der Anderswelt waren und die Kräfte der Tuatha besaßen, weitaus weniger Schwierigkeiten, die Gegner zu besiegen und so war die Gefahr nicht so groß, wie sie hätte sein können.

Erzählungen nach, waren es vor allem Belenus und Morrigan, die ihre Kräfte reichlich verschenkt hatten und genau diese Kräfte halfen nun am besten. Morrigans Gaben waren Kraft und Schnelligkeit, so dass die Flüche der beschenkten Zauberer mehr Durchschlagskraft besaßen und sie diese sehr viel schneller hintereinander abfeuern konnten.

Belenus' Kräfte ließen die Werwölfe in Flammen aufgehen. Aber auch die Drachenflieger erwiesen sich als nützlich, wenn sie mal nicht vor den Dementoren Reißaus nehmen mussten. Immer wieder stießen sie vom Himmel herab und schnappten sich einen Werwolf. Die Krallen der Drachen spießten sie auf oder rissen sie mittendurch.

Severus fuhr herum, als eine Hand ihn an der Schulter packte. „Professor Dumbledore will, dass wir uns zurückziehen und sie so von der Burg weglocken!", informierte Kingsley Shacklebolt knapp und lief bereits weiter, um die Nachricht dem nächsten zu überbringen, wobei er sich seinen Weg mit Flüchen freischaufeln musste.

Nur ungern folgte Severus der Anweisung. Doch es war nicht an der Zeit, um nach eigenem Willen zu handeln. Sich nach und nach zurückziehend, feuerte er weitere Flüche ab und lenkte die Angreifer von anderen ab oder erledigte ihn – wobei letzteres eher selten vorkam. Dafür wirkten die Feuerstöße besser, die gelegentlich noch von den Drachen aus dem Himmel geschossen wurden. Allerdings handelte es sich dabei auch um eine gefährliche Version von Hilfe, da Freund und Feind vermischt waren.

Nur mit Mühe erreichte Severus einen kleinen Hain, der einige Meter von der Apparierschwelle entfernt lag. Die Todesser sollten sich wundern, falls sie versuchen sollten, ihren Hals zu retten, indem sie vom Kampfgetümmel disapparierten. Dumbledore hatte den Apparierschutz vergrößert, um einer Flucht vorzubeugen!

Doch um überhaupt den Versuch starten zu können, mussten sie die Schwelle erst einmal erreichen, was Severus auf seiner Strecke sehr gut verhindern konnte! Dafür schien es entlang des Waldrandes genug Lücken zu geben. Nach und nach war immer mehr Zauberstab-Feuer im Hain zu erkennen und das hieß, dass er sich nun nach allen Richtungen absichern musste.

Er schoss herum, als er wildes Knurren hörte. Ein Werwolf kam mit großen Sätzen auf ihn zu. Eine schnelle Folge von Betäubungsflüchen sollte ihn stoppen, doch er schüttelte es ab, als hätte ihm Severus jeweils nur leicht geschuppst. Severus brach der kalte Schweiß aus, als der Werwolf nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Die Suche nach einem Fluchtweg ergab lediglich die Erkenntnis, dass noch ein weiterer Werwolf auf ihn zuhielt.

Panisch feuerte er weiter auf den ersten und letztendlich kam dieser auch ins Taumeln. Doch nicht früh genug, denn mit einem letzten Fluch, den er dem Werwolf während dessen Sprunges verpasste und der ihm den Rest gab, brach dieser über Severus zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich. Das ungeheure Gewicht, das plötzlich auf ihm lastete, drückte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

Und als ob das nicht genügen würde, hatte er auch noch seinen Zauberstab beim Aufprall verloren. Als er den Werwolf mühsam etwas nach oben drückte, konnte er den Stab knapp einen Meter von seiner Rechten entfernt sehen... genauso, wie er den zweiten Werwolf langsam und siegessicher näher kommen sah. Fieberhaft versuchte er nun, sich ganz unter dem Werwolf hervorzugraben und der Gestank bereitete ihm Übelkeit, doch je mehr er sich bemühte, desto schwerer schien dieses Vieh zu werden.

Plötzlich war das Gewicht verschwunden, aber Severus hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu wundern. Er spürte einen eisernen Griff um seinen Knöchel und wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck, der ihm einen Schreckensschrei entlockte, in die Höhe gerissen.

Kopf über baumelnd versuchte er sich zu orientieren, wurde jedoch sofort weiter geschleudert. Dumpf prallte er auf dem weichen Boden auf und rollte ein Stück weiter. Sich der Todesgefahr bewusst, wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommen, doch als er sich aufsetzte, war der Werwolf schon wieder bei ihm und beugte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen über ihn.

Severus wollte von ihm wegkommen und kroch rückwärts unter dem Werwolf hervor. Aber dieser gebot diesem Fluchtversuch schnell Einhalt, indem er sich mit einem kurzen Satz genau über Severus positionierte, eine Klaue direkt neben seinem Kopf, die andere neben seinem Brustkorb.

Modriger Atem glitt über sein Gesicht, doch Severus nahm es kaum wahr. Alles, was er jetzt noch sah, waren die riesigen Zähne, die sich mit dem noch riesigerem Maul beharrlich auf ihn zu bewegten. Der Wolf würde ihm die Kehle herausreißen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen ausrichten konnte.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich, als der Werwolf sein Maul noch weiter aufriss und zum Biss ausholte. Da richtete der Wolf sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen auf. „Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem Mann!" Severus' Herzschlag setzte aus. Anjolie!

Der Werwolf kam nicht dazu, sich zu seiner Angreiferin umzudrehen. Den Geräuschen und dem Brüllen des Wolfes nach, fügte sie ihm immer wieder Wunden zu und Severus konnte nichts anderes, als daliegen und zusehen. Zu sehr lähmten ihn ihr Auftauchen und ihre Worte. _‚Mein Mann'!_

Gleichzeitig war er zerrissen zwischen der Erleichterung, den Werwolf los zu sein und der Angst um sie, wobei er ihretwegen weniger den Werwolf fürchtete, der sich nun immer kraftloser gegen sie wehrte. Nein, seine Angst bezog sich auf ihre derzeitige Angehörigkeit. War sie die Verräterin, für die sie gehalten wurde – ja sogar er sie mittlerweile gehalten hatte – oder war das alles nur ein großer Irrtum? Wie gern würde er letzteres glauben!

Severus schluckte schwer, als der Werwolf tot zur Seite fiel und der Blick auf Anjolie frei wurde. Mit so viel kalter Verachtung, wie sie auf den toten Wolf blickte, schien es ihm, als wäre der Kriegerengel wieder da. Nur, dass sie ihn nicht mehr beachtete! Sie steckte ihre Messer weg, drehte sich um und ließ ihn ohne ein Wort auf dem Boden liegen.

Enttäuschung und Entsetzen machten sich in ihm breit. Er zog ein Bein unter dem Werwolf hervor und schob ihn damit vom anderen. Dann sprang er auf, aber da stand sie auch schon wieder vor ihm und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin. „Du solltest besser darauf aufpassen, solang du keine andere Möglichkeit hast, dein Leben zu verteidigen!", tadelte sie sanft und Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr – oder zumindest sie nicht.

Wie betäubt griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und starrte sie an. Und wieder drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Doch diesmal überrollte ihn die Wut. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? „Warte!", rief er und der Befehl war unmissverständlich herauszuhören.

„Severus, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!", stöhnte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen und aus Severus' Kehle löste sich ein Grollen.

„Du sollst warten, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte er und erschrak selbst über die Wut in seiner Stimme. Doch es zeigte die erwünschte Reaktion. Anjolie blieb stehen und sah ihn entnervt über die Schulter hinweg an. Mit großen Schritten war er schnell bei ihr und packte sie an den Schultern. „Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle wissen, was du hier treibst!", forderte er und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren.

„Severus, bitte, das geht jetzt nicht!", flehte sie fast und Severus' Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hierher und will sich Harry schnappen, aber er darf den Jungen nicht vor mir erreichen!" Diese wenigen Worte nahmen ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und brachten den Schrecken, aber auch die Hoffnung in sein Herz zurück.

Sie klang nicht wie eine Todesserin! Doch dass Voldemort so nah war, dämpfte die Freude gewaltig. Anjolie legte ihre Hände um seine Handgelenke und sah ihn bittend an. „Aber du kannst mir helfen, ihn zu beschützen! Die Tuatha sagten mir, wie es geht, doch wir müssen uns beeilen!... Hilfst du mir?"

Severus war schwindlig vom schnellen Wandel, der sich hier vollzog, brachte jedoch ein Nicken zustande. „Gut, dann komm!" Sie löste sich von ihm und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Er beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Seine Knien waren weich und sein Herz voller Zweifel, ob er das Richtige tat.

Da erhellte ein gewaltiges Licht die Nacht und Severus hielt die Arme vor die Augen, um sich davor zu schützen. Krampfhaft versuchte er etwas zu erkennen, doch das Licht war zu grell. Erst als hohe Schreie die Luft erfüllten und dann verstummten, verschwand auch das Licht.

Er brauchte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und als er endlich sehen konnte, gab es keine Spur mehr von Anjolie. „Verräter!", bellte plötzlich eine Frau neben ihm und Severus erstarrte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Bellatrix' bleiches Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit auf und der rote Fluch traft ihn im gleichen Moment. Er verlor die Besinnung.

Severus blinzelte verwirrt, als die ‚Lichter' wieder angingen. Anjolie hockte über ihm, die Augenbrauen skeptisch hochgezogen und im Hintergrund tobte erneut der Kampf. „Muss ich dich jetzt den ganzen Abend retten oder kriegst du das heute auch mal alleine gebacken?", riss ihn Anjolie aus der Paralyse und Severus runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde.

Sie zerrte ihn auf die Beine und er befreite sich beleidigt, sobald er sicher stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Remus, der neben ihnen stand und Anjolie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ich musste mir jemanden heranholen, der dich wieder aus dem Dornröschenschlaf weckt. Du hast mir nämlich nur das Betäuben und nicht den Gegenfluch beigebracht!", erklärte diese ihm vorwurfsvoll und Severus fühlte sich schon wieder gerügt.

„Los jetzt!", forderte sie forsch und war bereits unterwegs. Knurrig folgte er ihr, um nicht schon wieder den Anschluss zu verpassen. Dabei wäre er fast über Bellatrix' leblosen Körper gestolpert, der nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt gelegen hatte. Aber die Zeit war zu knapp, um sich jetzt über ihr Schicksal Gedanken zu machen.

„Hat sie dir erzählt, warum sie bei Voldemort ist oder aus welchem Grund sie Rosifer verriet?", fragte Remus, der erstaunlicherweise mühelos mit ihm Schritt hielt.

„Nein, sie sagte nur, dass wir Potter vor Voldemort erreichen müssen, um den Plan der Tuatha durchführen zu können!", antwortete Severus und fragte sich, wo Rosifer steckte, der doch normalerweise nicht von Lupins Seite wich.

„Und dir?", hakte er nach, weil ihn plötzlich die Befürchtung erfasste, dass sie Remus mehr als ihm erzählt haben könnte.

„Nein! Sie gab sich ungewöhnlich wortkarg, als sie mich durch den Wald zerrte und mir nur mit einem ‚Weck ihn!' zu verstehen gab, was sie von mir erwartete!", murmelte Remus.

Severus sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Und du bist einfach mit ihr gegangen?" Hatte Remus mehr Vertrauen in Anjolie, als er selbst?

„Ja... ich hatte irgendwie Hemmungen, sie anzugreifen und glaub mir, ich habe wirklich darüber nachgedacht!"

Die Unterhaltung wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sie angegriffen wurden. Und es stellte sich nun als äußerst schwierig heraus, Anjolie im Auge zu behalten, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, heil durch die Fronten zu kommen. Es hatte eben was für sich, von den Todessern nicht als Feind betrachtet zu werden!

Remus und er hatten es mit mehreren Gegnern zu tun und bis sie es geschafft hatten, sie loszuwerden, hatten sie Anjolie aus den Augen verloren. Bis sie sie wieder fanden, stand sie am Rande des kleinen Waldes, knapp zwanzig Meter von Harry entfernt und ihm gegenüber: Voldemort.

Sie drehte sich zu ihnen um und wirkte gehetzt. „Severus, bitte, du musst mir jetzt unbedingt vertrauen! Hol dir Hilfe – am besten Molly, deren Kräfte von Danu wären dabei sehr nützlich. Ihr müsst einen Schutzwall um Harry, Voldemort und mich bilden! Nichts darf ihn durchdringen – weder von innen, noch von außen!"

Severus wollte widersprechen, doch Anjolie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Bitte, versprich es mir! Und... egal, was passiert, vertrau mir! Ich weiß, was ich tue! Aber du musst mir unbedingt vertrauen!" Damit nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände, küsste ihn kurz, drehte sich um und ging auf Harry zu.

„Orakelhafter ging es kaum!", murmelte Remus und starrte ihr genauso fassungslos hinterher wie Severus.

„Was soll das? Wieso habt ihr sie laufen lassen?", regte sich plötzlich Rosifer hinter ihnen auf.

Aber Severus wandte sich nur Remus zu. „Du hast sie gehört! Für so einen starken Schild müssen wir unsere Kräfte vereinen!"

„Dann suchen wir Molly!", stimmte Remus zu und sah sich bereits nach ihr um. Severus war froh, dass Remus sich nicht gegen sie stellte. Er hoffte, dass auch die anderen so leicht zu überzeugen waren und nicht wie Rosifer, der nun mit Remus wegen Anjolies angebliches Entkommen diskutierte, blockierten.

Remus brachte Rosifer nun mit ein paar wohlgesetzten Worten zur Ruhe und sie machten sich auf, um ihren neuen ‚Auftrag' auszuführen. Severus hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht in Anjolie irrte!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny schickte Feuerflüche auf die Inferi, doch sie wichen nur kurz zurück. Frustriert zog sie wieder ihr Schwert. Goibhnus Waffe konnte nichts gegen die Untoten ausrichten, doch sie hatte gesehen, wie Anjolie Flammen mit ihrem ausstieß. Sie selbst schaffte das bestimmt nicht, aber vielleicht konnte ja allein das Schwert eines Engels schon etwas ausrichten!

Mit dem Zauberstab Feuer schickend und mit dem Schwert ausschlagend, kämpfte sie sich nun durch die Menge. Sie hätte am liebsten gejubelt, als sie sah, welche Verwüstung Anjolies Schwert anrichtete.

Wunden, die sie den Inferi mit Goibhnus Schwert beibrachte, hatten sich schnell wieder geschlossen, doch nicht so hier. Anjolies Schwert schien die Wundränder zu verbrennen und die Verbrennungen fraßen sich weiter voran. Also steckte sie den Zauberstab weg und kämpfte nur noch mit dem Schwert.

Da ließ Hermines Ruf sie herumfahren. Inferi kreisten ihre Freundin ein und egal, wie viele Feuerstöße sie aussandte, sie zogen den Kreis immer enger. Ginny versuchte sofort, zu ihr durchzukommen und die Inferi taten ihr bestes, um sie aufzuhalten.

Von der anderen Seite strebte Ron zu Hermine und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun froh oder besorgt sein sollte. Konnte er Hermine helfen oder würde auch er sich in Gefahr bringen? Ginny kämpfte noch versessener, schlug Hände ab, die nach ihr griffen, und entledigte Inferi ihrer Köpfe, doch auch dann liefen sie noch weiter. Sie musste anders vorgehen!

Hermine hatte nicht mehr viel Freiraum und auch Ron schien in Bedrängnis zu geraten, also ließ Ginny ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Diese blöden Dinger wollten laufen? Sollten sie es mal ohne Beine versuchen! Sie holte aus und schlug dem ersten Untoten die Beine unter dem Hintern weg. Mit dem zweiten Schlag verlor er den Kopf. Er kippte um und blieb liegen. _Na also! Warum nicht gleich so?_ Diese Strategie wandte sie nun auch für die anderen Inferi an, wobei sie allerdings auch ihre Zeit brauchte, bis sie zu den beiden durchkam.

Ron war bereits bei Hermine und Ginny blieb einen Augenblick irritiert stehen, als sie sah, dass keiner von beiden mehr Flüche aussandte. Doch auch die Inferi rührten sich nicht. Sie standen zu gut zwei Dutzend um die beiden herum und starrten ins Leere.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Hermine Ron.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht!", antwortete er. „Ich rief nur aus, was ich dachte!"

„Wovon redet ihr?", mischte sich Ginny ein. Die Inferi argwöhnisch beobachtend, hielt sie das Schwert kampfbereit.

„Ron rief ‚Stop' und sie gehorchten!", antwortete Hermine knapp mit nachdenklicher Stimme. Ginny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Doch zum Beweis dessen standen die Inferi noch immer wie Salzsäulen um sie herum, obwohl sich bereits neue näherten.

„Dann sollten wir die Möglichkeit nutzen und uns verdünnisieren!", schlug Ginny vor, der bei so viel feindlicher Übermacht, und sollte sie sich noch so friedlich geben, unwohl zumute war.

„Sie hat recht! Komm zu mir, Hermine!", stimmte Ron zu. Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an, machte sich dennoch daran, sich durch die Inferi zu ihm zu schlängeln, was denen jedoch nicht gefiel. Sie versperrten ihr den Weg und hoben die Arme, um sie aufzuhalten.

Ginny fuhr aus ihrer Erstarrung und versetzten dem ersten vor ihr einen Tritt, der ihn zu Boden beförderte und holte aus, um dem nächsten den vergammelten Schädel abzutrennen. „Fasst sie nicht an!", brüllte Ron und nicht nur die Inferi erstarrten, sondern auch Ginny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Okay, also das ist jetzt wirklich unheimlich!", murmelte sie und ließ langsam das Schwert sinken, den Blick auf die gehorchenden Inferi gerichtet.

„Nein, ist es nicht!", widersprach Hermine. Sowohl Ron, als auch Ginny starrten sie erstaunt an. „Es ist seine Kraft!", erklärte sie, doch Ginny verstand noch immer nicht.

„Du meinst...", fing Ron an, stoppte dann aber wieder.

„Ja!"

„Könnte mich vielleicht jemand aufklären?", knurrte Ginny, die sich langsam ziemlich dumm vorkam.

„Ron bekam seine Kraft von Arawn Annwn!", antwortete Hermine.

„Und?", hakte Ginny langgezogen nach.

„Arawn ist der Herr über die Unterwelt und kann dementsprechend über die Toten bestimmen!", klärte Hermine freundlicherweise weiter auf.

„Oh!", gab Ginny von sich und ließ die Information sacken. „Dann lass sie verschwinden!", forderte sie, als ihr seine Macht wirklich bewusst wurde.

„Was?", krächzte Ron und Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an!", fauchte sie. „Du hast sie bereits aufgehalten! Jetzt befiehl ihnen auch noch, zu verschwinden!"

„Ich weiß nicht...", wich er aus.

„Ron!!!", schrie Ginny frustriert und er zuckte zusammen.

„Also gut!", meinte er beschwichtigend und sah sich zweifelnd um. „Verschwindet!", rief er schwach und Ginny sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Nachdruck?", knirschte sie.

Ron straffte sich und schrie: „Verschwindet!" Die Inferi zuckten kurz, blieben jedoch, wo sie waren. Ginny kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und sah sich um. Wenigstens griffen die neuen Inferi nicht an, sondern reihten sich hinten an.

„Sei überzeugter von dir selbst... und präziser in deiner Anweisung!", wies Hermine jetzt an und Ron schnaubte. „Du hast leicht reden!"

„Sie haben doch schon gezuckt!", hängte sich Ginny mit rein. „Vielleicht lag ihr Zögern wirklich daran, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie nun eigentlich tun sollten!"

„Los, Ron! Du kannst es!", feuerte Hermine ihn an.

Ron ballte die Fäuste und stierte den Inferi an, der ihm am nächsten war. „Ich befehlte euch: Geht zurück in eure Gräber!", befahl er, zwar noch mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, doch wesentlich bestimmter, als zuvor.

Die Inferi standen wie bisher und Ginny befürchtete, dass es nicht klappen würde, doch dann kam Bewegung in die Untoten. Sie drehten sich von ihnen fort und strebten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. Rons Befehl schien sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter ihnen zu verbreiten.

Sobald die ersten Inferi die Wartenden erreichten, wirkte er auch bei denen und sie schlossen sich dem Tross an. Hermine fiel Ron um den Hals und Ginny verspürte auch den Drang jemanden zu umarmen, aber dann doch lieber Harry.

Sie drehte sich nach ihm um und erstarrte, als sie seine Gestalt endlich ausmachen konnte. Er stand in einem weiten menschenleeren Kreis umringt von Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern, die sich jeweils hinter ihren Favoriten positioniert hatten. Harry gegenüber stand nicht nur Voldemort, sondern auch Anjolie. _Wo war sie so plötzlich aufgetaucht?_

Wie hypnotisiert näherte Ginny sich Harrys Kreishälfte. Je näher sie kam, desto besser konnte sie sehen, dass sich um die drei Personen im Kreis außerdem noch ein durchsichtiger Schild aus schwach-weißem Licht befand.

Gerade als Ginny sich auf Augenhöhe zu Harry befand, ging Anjolie einen Schritt zurück und im schwachen Licht des Schildes, glitzerte eines ihrer Sais in ihrer Hand auf, die Klinge befleckt mit Blut.

Ginnys Blick flackerte zu ihrer Mutter. Sie machte Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, doch Severus hielt ihre Hand fest und redete beschwörend auf sie ein. Doch von ihrem Standort aus konnte Ginny nichts hören.

Ginny beobachtete das verstört. Was ging hier vor sich? Was hatte sie gerade gesehen? Sie sah wieder zu Harry und Anjolie und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, als Harry schwankte und Anjolie ihn auffing. Nein! Was... das konnte nicht sein! Hatte Anjolie... Nein, sie konnte doch nicht wirklich!

Anjolie sank mit Harry auf den Boden und aus Ginnys Inneren löste sich ein Schrei. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein, was sie da sah! Ginny sah ihre Mutter mit Severus und Remus streiten und wusste nicht, was los war. Wollte es nicht wissen! Aber alles was sie wollte, war verstehen was sie genau vor sich sah!

Als Anjolie Harry auf dem Boden ablegte, begann die grausame Wahrheit in Ginny zu wachsen. Harry war tot! Ihr Harry war tot! Und Anjolie hatte ihn getötet! Sie wollte zu ihm, doch stieß gegen die Barriere. Verzweifelt stemmte sie die Hände dagegen, versuchte durchzudringen, aber sie gab nicht nach.

Langsam glitt sie am Schild hinunter, den Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet. Was hatte Anjolie getan? Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum? Wieder versuchte sie, durch den Schild zu kommen, doch es war vergeblich. Verzweifelt und mit wachsender Wut, schlug sie mit der Faust dagegen, dann mit der anderen und immer wieder. Warum durfte sie nicht zu ihm? Warum war er tot? Warum?

Dann sah sie sich um. Sah Dumbledore an, der sie ruhig und betrübt betrachtete. „Warum tun sie denn nichts?", flüsterte Ginny. „Warum hilft ihm denn niemand?" Sie sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen, doch außer Dumbledore sah sie niemand an. Ron und Hermine lagen sich in den Armen, konnten ihren toten Freund nicht ansehen, und alle anderen wirkten zwar auch geschockt, hatten ihren Blick jedoch etwas anderem zugewandt.

Sie drehte sich wieder um. Sie versuchen es ja nicht einmal! Warum helfen sie ihm nicht? Ginny verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie stützte den Kopf gegen den Schild und starrte auf die beiden Personen im Kreis. Die Leere begann ihr Inneres zu betäuben und ihr war es nur recht. So musste sie nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie gerade verloren hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry starrte mit Schrecken auf das Bild, das sich ihnen von dem kleinen Wald aus bot. Voldemort beherbergte eine ganze Armee von Werwölfen, die über die Ordensmitglieder herfielen wie Heuschrecken. Die Dementoren erwischten immer wieder neue Opfer, es gab einfach nicht genug Zauberer, die den Patronus-Zauber beherrschten!

Die Todesser selbst erschienen immer dann, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartete und hatten bereits zig Verbündete erwischt, manche von ihnen tödlich. Mit den Opfern der Werwölfe und Dementoren waren es bereits an die zwei Dutzend Tote. Harry befürchtete, dass sie sich gewaltig überschätzt hatten und doch gaben sie nicht auf.

Er beschwor gerade wieder seinen Patronus herauf und der Hirsch verscheuchte einen ganzen Schwung Dementoren, da ließ ihn ein Betäubungsstrahl zusammenzucken, der von hinten nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste und einen Werwolf traf, der ihm so nah war, dass es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Du musst besser aufpassen!", schrie Ginny und schickte sofort einen zweiten Fluch hinterher. Auch dieser verfehlte sein Ziel nicht und nun übernahm Harry die Bekämpfung seines Gegners. Wütend feuerte er mehrere Flüche auf ihn, zu denen noch weitere Flüche von Ginny und nun auch Dumbledore kamen.

„Wir müssen die Angriffe intensivieren!", verlangte Dumbledore und schickte einen Patronus aus, der nicht nur die Dementoren im näheren Umkreis, sondern auch einige Werwölfe verjagte. Harry staunte über die Macht, die Dumbledore da aussandte.

„Harry, steh nicht nur herum!", rief Hermine tadelnd und verteidigte sich nach Leibeskräften mit Ron gegen einen Todesser. Harry suchte verdattert einen Gegner und begann wieder gegen einen nach dem anderen zu kämpfen. Er musste ständig zwischen Werwölfen, Dementoren und Menschen wechseln und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie einfach nicht weniger wurden. kamen immer wieder neue Angreifer. Er war froh, dass sie wenigstens hinter den Bäumen gegen die, wie am Fließband auftauchenden Feinde, Schutz fanden.

Er sah hinter seinem Baum hervor, um sich den nächsten Gegner zu suchen und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Von der Burg her kamen mehrere Dutzend Dementoren und das Tor barst fast vor Werwölfen, die nach draußen drängten. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_

„Das schaffen wir nie!", stöhnte Ron und sprach damit Harrys Befürchtung aus. Die Schreie ihrer Mitstreiter verstärkten sich, als die Dementoren an ihren Seelen saugten. Sie kämpften so gut sie konnten, doch ihre Flüche flogen auch nicht weit genug, um Voldemorts Armee vom Waldrand fernzuhalten.

Harry dachte nicht lange nach und trat immer mehr ins freie Feld, in dem Versuch die Gegner in Schach zu halten. In Harry verkrampfte sich alles, als ihm klar wurde, dass die einmal besiegten Gegner immer wieder kamen. Die Werwölfe erholten sich schnell von der Betäubung und die Dementoren waren noch schneller wieder da, um ihre heißersehnten Seelen zu ergattern.

Plötzlich schrie Hermine neben ihm auf und Harry sah mit Schrecken, dass ein Dementor sie quälte. Rons verzweifelter Versuch, einen Patronus zu erschaffen, misslang. Kein Wunder, wenn er solche Ängste um seine Freundin ausstehen musste! Harry kam mit seinem Patronus zur Hilfe und Ron schloss Hermine in die Arme, als ihr Angreifer geflohen war.

Weitere Schreie erfüllten die Nacht und zogen Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Licht des Vollmondes schien von den Unmengen Dementoren aufgesogen zu werden. Die Werwölfe und Todesser hielten sich momentan zwar weitestgehend zurück, doch die Übermacht der Dementoren war unbestreitbar!

Kaum einem der Angegriffenen gelang noch ein Patronus und die wenigen, die Dumbledore oder er aussandten, genügten noch nicht einmal mehr, um genug Raum zum Atmen zu schaffen. Sie waren zum Scheitern verdammt! Harry fühlte eine unheimliche Verzweiflung, aber auch Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie durften nicht unterliegen!

Er suchte nach Ginny und fand sie nur wenige Meter entfernt mit einem Werwolf kämpfend. Durch ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten war sie eindeutig im Vorteil, weil sie nicht nur auf die zu schwachen Flüche der Zauberer zurückgreifen musste.

Während er sich gegen einen Werwolf verteidigte, wünschte er sich sehnlichst, auch richtig helfen zu können. Sein Patronus war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein und schien ihre Wirkung zu verlieren.

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er Ginny schreien hörte. Sie hielt ihr Schwert erhoben und der Werwolf befand sich weit genug von ihr entfernt, doch das lag nicht an ihrer Drohgebärde, sondern an den zwei Dementoren, die sie umkreisten und immer wieder angriffen.

Er hob sofort die Hand, um seinen Patronus loszuschicken, doch dieser erschien nicht und der Zauber verpuffte kurz nachdem er den Zauberstab verlassen hatte. Harry schaute mit Grauen auf seine Hand und spürte ein eisernes Band um seine Brust. Seine Angst bekämpfte seine gute Erinnerung und verdrängte sie von der Oberfläche.

Panik erfasste ihn, als sich noch mehr Dementoren Ginny näherten und Dumbledore war zu weit weg, als dass sein Patronus sie erreichen konnte. _Reiß dich zusammen! Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!_

Harry atmete zittrig durch und versuchte es erneut, doch wieder formte sich kein Patronus. Harry brach fast zusammen. Was war nur los mit ihm? „Greif auf deine innere Kraft zurück!", schrie Hermine, die neben Ron stand und ihn bei der Verteidigung gegen zwei Werwölfe half.

Innere Kraft? Aber dafür musste er, wie bei dem Patronus, auf eine gute und schöne Erinnerung zurückgreifen! Auf eine Erinnerung voller Liebe! Bisher dachte er dabei immer an seinen Eltern, doch diese Erinnerung war nun nicht mehr stark genug, um ihm zu helfen. Allerdings... es gab jetzt eine andere – eine stärkere, eine Erinnerung, die viel frischer und daher intensiver war! Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht, als er und Ginny sich ihre Liebe nicht nur gestanden, sondern auch gezeigt hatten!

Harry schloss die Augen, damit er nicht sah, was diese Monster mit ihr anstellten und die daraus entstehende Panik ihn nicht blockierte. Nie hatte er sich so geborgen und geliebt gefühlt, wie gestern Nacht! Und so holte er die Erinnerung daran zurück und dachte an die eigene Liebe, die ihn berührt und erfüllt hatte.

Er befolgte die Anweisungen Dumbledores und ließ zu, dass die Liebe ihn erwärmte und vollkommen ausfüllte. Erst als er ganz sicher war, dass nichts ihm das jetzt noch nehmen konnte, öffnete er die Augen und sah Ginny am Boden. Er wünschte sich, sie zu beschützen und bevor er die Hand heben konnte, um seinen Patronus zu beschwören, fühlte er, wie die Liebe aus ihm herausbrach.

Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und schwebte nach oben. Er empfand plötzlich so ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, dass er die Arme ausbreitete, den Kopf nach hinten legte und es zuließ. Er spürte, wie die Wellen seinen Körper überschwemmten und verließen und ein unheimliches Erstaunen überkam ihn, als er sah, wie die Dementoren an den Wellen abprallten. Er selbst war zum Patronus geworden!

Harry konzentrierte sich, um die Intensität der Wellen auf keinen Fall zu verringern, ja sogar noch zu verstärken, denn sie sollten alle Dementoren auf dem Kampfplatz erreichen. Sie sollten verschwinden und nie mehr wiederkommen! Sobald dieser Gedanke seinen Geist durchdrang, veränderte sich etwas in ihm.

Tief in seinem Inneren bemerkte er etwas Neues – Überwältigendes! Es arbeitete sich nach oben und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es richtig war! Er öffnete sich vollkommen und ein gleißendes Licht brach aus ihm heraus, viel heller, als er es jemals gesehen hatte... und viel zerstörerischer. Denn sobald das Licht die Dementoren berührte, zerstoben sie mit einem klagenden Schrei in schwarzen Rauch, der sich dann ganz auflöste. Nichts blieb von ihnen übrig!

Und doch hatte es auf ihn eine gänzlich gegenteilige Wirkung. Es schmerzte nicht in seinen Augen und ließ zu, dass er alles sah – all seine zerstörerische Schönheit. Ihn erfüllte eine Erleichterung, die sich wie Balsam auf sein Herz legte, als er sah, dass kein einziger Dementor übrig blieb.

Das Licht drang überall hin vor, erreichte jeden Winkel und zerstörte die dunklen Geschöpfe. Zum ersten Mal seit langem spürte er Frieden in sich. Die Gefahr war gebannt, seine Freunde in Sicherheit. Erst jetzt verebbten die Wellen und Harry glitt wieder zum Boden, während er beobachten konnte, wie die Werwölfe in größerer Entfernung flüchteten. Das trieb ihn ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Sie waren zwar nicht zerstört, dafür aber erfolgreich verjagt worden!

Sobald er auf dem Boden ankam, lief er zu Ginny und half ihr auf. „Harry!", rief sie aus, von der Attacke der Dementoren noch immer geschwächt. „Das war fantastisch! Ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen!", flüsterte sie nun und Harry drückte sie an sich.

Doch sie hatten keine Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Ein Warnschrei ließ sie auseinanderfahren und sie sahen eine erneute Gefahr auf sich zukommen. Die Riesen kamen und ihnen allen voran : Voldemort!

„Ginny, Schatz, bist du in Ordnung?", rief Molly Weasley und sank neben Harry und Ginny auf den Boden. Sie kramte in ihren Taschen herum und stopfte Ginny, ohne auf deren Protest zu achten, ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund.

„Es geht schon wieder, Mom!... Dank Harry!", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte ihn. Auch Molly sah ihn jetzt dankbar und mit Tränen in den Augen an und griff seine Hand. Ginny stand auf und sah zu den sich nähernden Angreifern. „Es muss auch gehen, denn ich werde jetzt wieder gebraucht!"

Sie steckte ihr Schwert weg und zog ein zweites, das aus der Schmiede Goibhnus kam. „Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob Snape Recht hatte und Goibhnus Waffen wirklich gegen die Riesen effektiver sind!"

„Und wenn nicht, dann haben wir immer noch Hagrids Bruder und unsere verbündeten Riesen!", murmelte Molly und sah Ginny besorgt an.

„Ja, sie stürzen sich auch schon fleißig in den Kampf!", stimmte diese zu. Und tatsächlich. Weitere Riesen waren dazu gekommen, die Voldemorts Riesen von der Seite angriffen, was Voldemort jedoch nicht davon abhielt, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Ungebremst und vollkommen unbeeindruckt kam er weiter auf sie zu.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um, betrachtete ihn einen Moment, so dass er sie verunsichert anblinzelte, und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange. „Viel Glück!", wünschte sie und lief den Riesen entgegen. In Harrys Magen bildete sich ein Knoten. War es womöglich das letzte Mal, dass sie einander lebend sahen? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Mit dieser Einstellung würde er nicht weit kommen!

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als Ginny plötzlich anhielt. Ihrem Blick folgend landete er bei Voldemort, der den Zauberstab gehoben hatte. Ohne jede Verzögerung tat sich die Erde zwischen ihm und dem Orden auf. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, welche Gestalten sich aus dem Erdboden kämpften. Voldemort hatte eine Armee von Inferi gerufen!

Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, als er sich an seinen ‚Ausflug' mit Dumbledore erinnerte. „Feuer!", schrie er Ginny hinterher, die den Inferi am nächsten war. „Du kannst sie mit Feuer von dir fern halten!" _Aber wie kann man sie töten?_

So angenehm die Erleichterung seines letzten Sieges auch gewesen war, so schnell war sie nun verschwunden. Der Kampf ging weiter und wer wusste schon, was Voldemort ihnen noch entgegenzusetzen hatte!

„Harry!" Dumbledore stand neben ihm und sah ihn forschend an.

„Wie können wir die Inferi töten?", fragte Harry ihn ohne Umschweife.

„Sie können nicht getötet werden!" Harry merkte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Er folgte Dumbledores Blick, auf die sich nähernde tote Armee und ihren Anführer. Hinter ihnen tobte der Kampf zwischen den Riesen und verschiedenen Zauberern des Ordens, die mit Goibhnus Waffen ausgestattet waren.

Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden und Dumbledore begab sich Harry erneut in den Kampf und holte zu Ginny auf. Sie bombardierten die Inferi mit Feuerflüchen, doch wie Dumbledore vorausgesagt hatte, hielt das Feuer sie nur auf und zerstörte sie nicht.

„Die Inferi sind bereits tot und werden nur durch den Willen ihres Meisters aufrecht erhalten. Erst durch Voldemorts Tod werden sie verschwinden!", erklärte Dumbledore und Harry wünschte, er hätte etwas Positiveres von sich gegeben.

„Oh, Mann!", stöhnte Ron. „Also müssen wir uns die ganze Zeit mit ihnen herumschlagen?"

„Das wird nicht zu umgehen sein, Ron!", knurrte Ginny. „Solange wir sie mit Feuer von uns fernhalten, wird es gehen! Aber seht zu, dass sie euch nicht berühren, sonst stecken sie euch mit ihrer tödlichen Seuche an oder zerquetschen euch!", mahnte Dumbledore noch und Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Auch das noch!", stöhnte Ron wieder und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er sah Dumbledore fassungslos an. „Das ist ja sehr aufbauend, wirklich!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ihr müsst euch der Gefahr, die von den Inferi ausgeht, bewusst sein!"

„Während wir hier reden, kommt Voldemort immer näher!", mahnte Hermine und es stimmte. Voldemort steuerte direkt auf sie zu und er hatte Harry bereits ins Auge gefasst!

„Von dem eben Geschehenen ausgehend, hast du nun den Zugriff auf Belenus' Kräfte. Genau diese musst du auch gegen ihn einsetzen, aber gezielt! Du musst die Kraft bündeln! Meinst du, du bekommst es hin, die Magie durch deinen Zauberstab zu leiten?", fragte Dumbledore Harry und zog ihn etwas zur Seite, von seinen Freunden weg.

„Ja, ich glaube schon!", antwortete Harry, zwar nicht gänzlich überzeugt, aber bereit, es zu versuchen. Harry beobachtete seine Freunde im Kampf und die Übermacht, die noch immer auf sie zukam. Das musste ein Ende haben! Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und begann Voldemort entgegenzugehen. Es war an der Zeit!

Automatisch feuerte er immer wieder Feuerflüche auf die Inferi, um sich seinen Weg zu Voldemort zu bahnen. Ungefähr fünfzehn Meter voneinander entfernt blieben sie stehen. Harry ließ Voldemort nicht aus den Augen, konnte allerdings aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass die Inferi den Umkreis um sie beide frei ließen.

„Hab' ich dich endlich! Und du kommst sogar freiwillig!", lachte Voldemort auf und Harry packte seinen Zauberstab unbewusst fester. In seinem menschlichen Aussehen wirkte Voldemort furchterregender, als es Harry je fürwahr genommen hatte. Vor allem eine Tatsache wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Hier handelte es sich um einen Menschen, den _er _vernichten sollte! Diese Erkenntnis lähmte ihn beinahe. Sollte das Licht, das für ihn so wohltuend gewesen war, Voldemort wirklich schaden können? Wie sollte das gehen?

„Was ist? Hast du die Sprache verloren?", lockte Voldemort und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was soll das Gerede? Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen!", entgegnete Harry, wesentlich unsicherer ob des Erfolgs seiner Handlung, als er es noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war.

Da richtete sich Voldemort auf, doch entgegen Harrys Erwartung hob er nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern sah zur Seite. „Was willst du? Ich habe ihn bereits, wo ich ihn haben wollte!", fauchte er. Harry folgte seinem Blick und seine Augen weiteten sich. In aller Seelenruhe kam Anjolie auf ihn zu. Sie hob ihre Hand in Richtung Voldemort, deren Geste klar sagte: ‚Reg dich ab!'

Harry erstarrte, als sie sich genau zwischen ihm und Voldemort positionierte. „Hallo Harry!", grüßte sie mit sanfter Stimme, doch Harry war zu keiner Erwiderung fähig.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Voldemort, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Was wollte sie von ihm?

„Wir haben keine Zeit für große Erklärungen! Lange wird er nicht so ruhig bleiben, also mache ich es kurz! Hat Rosifer dir erzählt, wie er von fremden Körpern Besitz nimmt?", begann sie auf ihn einzureden und Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Sie tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen! „Harry, hat er oder hat er nicht?", bohrte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, zu sehr war er schon darauf eingestellt gewesen, gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Er erinnerte sich, wie irritiert er gewesen war, als Rosifer ihm von seinem Leben bzw. seiner Art erzählte, das Leben anderer anzunehmen. Und er schien sich bei seiner Beichte überhaupt nicht wohlgefühlt zu haben. Dass Anjolie gerade jetzt danach fragte, war genauso wenig verständlich, zeigte jedoch, dass sie damit etwas zu tun haben musste.

„Harry!", fauchte Anjolie und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Ja, hat er!", antwortete er und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff, denn er wusste nicht, ob sie nun Freund oder Feind war und noch weniger, was sie mit alldem bezweckte.

„Anjolie!", meldete sich Voldemort drohend hinter ihr, doch sie hob nur lässig die Hand, winke nach hinten und rief: „Geduld!" Harrys Augen wurden schmal. So wie sie mit Voldemort umsprang, konnte sie wohl kaum auf ihrer Seite stehen! „Hast du verstanden, was Rosifer erzählt hat... wie es funktioniert?", fragte sie ihn wieder, aber Harry war nicht geneigt zu antworten und fauchte: „Wieso?" Er wollte endlich wissen, was los war!

Anjolie seufzte, antwortete dann jedoch sofort: „Weil du das anwenden musst, um Voldemort zu vernichten!" Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Du hast mittlerweile die gesamte Kraft, die dafür nötig ist, doch es nützt nichts, ihn nur damit zu bombardieren. Du musst ihn von innen heraus vernichten!"

Was? Wie? Harry glaubte, den Halt zu verlieren. Mit diesen wenigen Worten nahm sie ihm alle Gewissheit, die er noch besaß. „Du schaffst das, Harry!", holte sie ihn aus seiner Erstarrung zurück.

„Aber... wenn ich Rosifer richtig verstanden habe, dann muss man ein Geist sein, um von einem Menschen Besitz nehmen zu können!", überlegte Harry laut.

„Ich weiß!... Deshalb bin ich hier!", flüsterte sie und in ihre Augen war plötzlich ein trauriger Ausdruck getreten. Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sobald die Worte ausgesprochen waren, spürte er einen dumpfen Druck in der Brust.

Er sah blinzelnd hinunter und erkannte ungläubig eines von Anjolies Messer in ihrer Hand – die Klinge bis zum Schaft in seinem Körper versenkt. Sie trat zurück und zog das Messer aus ihm heraus und plötzlich erklang das Wutgeheul Voldemorts.

Doch zu Harry drang es nur gedämpft durch. Es klang, als befände sich Voldemort meilenweit von ihm weg. Er spürte plötzlich eine Schwäche in den Beinen und als sie nachgaben fing Anjolie ihn auf. „Es tut mir leid!", hörte er sie bedrückt flüstern, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Sie ließ sich mit ihm gemeinsam langsam auf den Boden gleiten. „Hör mir zu, Harry!", sprach sie auf ihn ein und er hatte große Schwierigkeiten, ihrer Stimme zu folgen. Eine ungeheure Leichtigkeit schwirrte durch seinen Kopf. „Harry, du hast noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen! Gleich wird deine Seele deinen Körper verlassen und du wirst ein Licht sehen, doch halte dich davon fern! Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, zu Voldemort zu gelangen!... Harry, verstehst du mich?"

Ihre Worte drangen durchaus zu ihm durch und er spürte bereits, wie sie sich bewahrheiteten. Die Leichtigkeit breitete sich weiter in ihm aus. Er verlor sämtliches Gefühl für seinen Körper, glaubte zu schweben. „Es ist soweit. Bitte, erinnere dich an Rosifers Worte und begib dich zu Voldemort!"

Harry spürte das Licht zuerst mehr, als dass er es sah und wandte sich ihm zu. Es zog ihn sofort in seinen Bann und es strahlte soviel Wärme und Frieden aus, dass er sich wünschte, alles vergessen und einfach nur der Einladung folgen zu können! Doch die Verantwortung in ihm ließ nicht locker. Er konnte nicht vergessen, dass man sich auf ihn verließ!

Seiner inneren Stimme folgend, drehte er sich vom Licht weg und Voldemort zu. Er würde seine Aufgabe erfüllen und dann erlöst sein! Auf dem Weg zu Voldemort ordnete er seine Gedanken. Rosifer hatte gesagt, dass es wichtig war, den Menschen zu überraschen, in den man fahren wollte. Nun, Voldemort würde kaum mit ihm rechnen! Er sah genaugenommen jetzt schon verstört aus. Die Inferi waren verschwunden und er schien mit einigen seiner Todesser zu sprechen, die sich ihm alle nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt genähert hatten.

Harry scherte sich nicht um die Gründe. Sobald er Voldemort ins Auge gefasst hatte, trieb er auf ihn zu. Rosifers Inbesitznahme schien nicht weiter schwierig. Es war das Herz! Wenn er dann in Voldemort hätte leben wollen, müsste er vom Zentrum des Körpers den Geist unterdrücken und die Führung des Körpers übernehmen, was er sich als weitaus schwieriger vorstellte.

Doch letzteres brauchte Harry nicht! Er wollte nicht in Voldemort leben, er wollte ihn vernichten! Also musste er nur das Herz anpeilen und dort seine Kräfte entfalten! Die Schwierigkeit bestand eher darin, erst einmal in den Körper zu kommen! Die Haut bildete nämlich eine natürliche Schutzschicht und die konnte er, Rosifers Aussage nach, nicht durchdringen, wenn sie unverletzt war.

Der Ex-Engel hatte erzählt, dass er durch den Mund in sein Opfer eindrang, doch dahingehend war Voldemort unkooperativ. Er hatte seinen Mund geschlossen, also steuerte Harry kurzum Voldemorts Nasenlöcher an. Den Ekel, der sich bei diesem Gedanken aufbaute, drängte er energisch zur Seite.

Harry drang in die Nase ein und wandte sich sofort nach unten. Es war stockdunkel und er hoffte, dass er sein Ziel auch fand. Das hatte Rosifer natürlich nicht erzählt! Es war beinahe unmöglich, sich in diesem Körper zu orientieren! Außerdem glaubte Harry auch noch etwas zu spüren – wie eine zweite Präsenz! Das musste Voldemort sein!

Kaum war er zu diesem Schluss gekommen, spürte er einen unglaublichen Sog und wurde fortgerissen. Die Dunkelheit verschwand und machte einem grauen Licht Platz. Es war eiskalt und eine ungeheure Trostlosigkeit umgab ihn.

Vor ihm materialisierte sich eine Gestalt– der Körper Voldemorts. Doch es war nicht der Körper, dem er eben noch gegenübergestanden hatte, sondern glich vielmehr seiner Schlange Naigini. Er hatte die Kopfform von früher, doch nun mit gelblichen Schuppen, statt Haut und die zwei Fangzähne standen aus dem Mund heraus. Seine Augen glichen eher zwei Höhen, in denen rotes Licht glimmte.

„Du!", zischelte Voldemort und trat näher. „Du wagst es!"

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Hatte er es sich wirklich einfach vorgestellt? Es war Voldemort, den er hier vernichten wollte, und nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Möchtegern-Magier! Aber Harry schüttelte diesen destruktiven Gedanken ab. Wenn er sich so verunsichern ließ, würde ihm nie gelingen, was ihm aufgetragen wurde!

Anjolie hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse ihn von innen vernichten. Nun... er war in ihm! Und egal, ob er nun sein Herz gefunden hatte oder nicht, er musste handeln! „Was meinst du hiermit erreichen zu können?", höhnte Voldemort, doch Harry ignorierte ihn. Es musste Voldemorts Geist sein, der ihm hier gegenüber stand und vielleicht war sein Körper nicht zu zerstören, wenn er seine Kraft auf ihn feuerte, doch wenn er das Gleiche beim Geist tat, musste es klappen!

Wie schon zuvor bei den Dementoren, sammelte Harry seine Kraft. Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie in seinem Geist lag und nur durch seinen Willen abrufbar war. Er focusierte alle Kraft auf seinen Arm, hob die Hand und ließ sie frei.

Voldemort taumelte, als die Magie ihn traf, doch sie warf ihn nicht um. Und mit wutgefletschten Zähnen straffte er sich wieder. Harrys Magie war noch immer auf Voldemorts Brust gerichtet, doch sie schien nichts auszurichten. Warum?

Harry wurde unwohl zumute, als eine schwarze Wolke sich wabernd näherte und Voldemort zu umhüllen begann. Harrys Magie schien von der Wolke beeinflusst, ja regelrecht geschwächt zu werden. Er befürchtete, dass er Voldemort nichts mehr anhaben könnte, wenn die Schwärze ihn vollkommen eingehüllt hatte. Er musste die Wolke aufhalten!

Doch die Schwärze bewegte sich zu schnell, als dass er Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt hätte, so tat Harry das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er verstärkte den Ausstoß der Magie. Aber sie sollte Voldemort nicht treffen, sondern ihn umhüllen. Und seine Magie gehorchte ihm. Sie drang durch die noch offene Spalte der Wolke und legte sich unter das Schwarz um Voldemort.

Von dessen wütendem Schmerzensschrei erbebte Harrys Sein. Er würde ihn besiegen! Und Harry verstärkte seine Magie des Lichts noch einmal. Er würde alles geben, was er hatte. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr! Und dann wären seine Freunde sicher. Und Ginny. Seine Ginny. Sie würde leben und lieben können... so, wie er sie liebte. Harry spürte wieder die altbekannte Wärme, beim Gedanken an Ginny und sie vermischte sich mit der Lichtmagie Belenus'.

Voldemorts Schrei eskalierte und Harry sah, wie die Schwärze gegen seine Magie ankämpfte, doch sie wurde zusehends schwächer, bis die Wolke ganz verschwand. Nun war Voldemort nur noch in goldenes Licht gehüllt und seine Gestalt nahm eine durchsichtige Form an. Und Harry gewann an Zuversicht. Er legte alle Liebe, die er besaß, in seine Magie. All seine Liebe für seine Eltern, seine Freunde... für Ginny.

Und das war das Todesurteil für Voldemort. Das Licht um ihn wurde gleißend hell und Harry fühlte sich elektrisiert. Konnte es schon fast knistern hören. Es wurde unerträglich hell und das Licht breitete sich aus. Dann war es nicht mehr zu halten. In einer gewaltigen Explosion entlud sich die Magie und Harry fühlte sich weggeschleudert. Er fand sich sofort außerhalb von Voldemorts Körper wieder und schwebte in die Höhe, bis er an eine Art unsichtbare Grenze stieß, wo es nicht weiter ging. Von dort aus konnte er sehen, wie Voldemorts Körper in Flammen aufging.

In Sekundenschnelle war er mit schwarzem Rauch zu Asche verbrannt und seine kläglichen Überreste wurden vom Wind verweht. Erleichterung erfasste Harry und zufrieden wanderte sein Blick weiter – über Ron, der Hermine im Arm hielt, Ginny, die gegen eine unsichtbare Wand schlug, wohl dieselbe, die ihn gefangen hielt, über die Weasleys, Remus, Rosifer, Snape und Dumbledore, die im Kreis um das Geschehnis herumstanden.

Zuletzt blieb er bei seinem Körper und Anjolie hängen, die sich über ihn beugte, eine Hand auf seinem Herzen, die andere auf seiner Stirn. Harry lächelte wehmütig bei diesem Anblick. Letztendlich hatte sie sich doch nicht als Verräterin herausgestellt. Er mochte jetzt nicht in ihrer Haut stecken! Wie es ihr wohl gehen würde, nachdem sie ihn hatte töten müssen?

Er fühlte Bedauern für sie, was jedoch sofort nachließ, als knapp vor ihm das Licht wieder erschien und mit einer solchen Macht auf ihn einwirkte, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf und gerade als er darauf zustreben wollte, tat sich etwas darin. Eine Person zeichnete sich heraus und ihr folgten eine zweite und eine dritte. Harry verharrte in gespanntem Warten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte die Personen erkennen.

Nur kurz flackerte sein Blick wie unter Zwang ein letztes Mal unter sich. Anjolie hatte die Hände noch immer an den gleichen Stellen, doch jetzt zeichnete sich ein Leuchten darunter ab. Er spürte den Drang, in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, aber das wollte er nicht. Für ihn gab es etwas, das jetzt noch wichtiger war und er schaute wieder nach vorn, zu den drei Menschen, die er so sehr liebte.

„Mom! Dad! Sirius!", lächelte Harry unter Tränen und strebte ihnen entgegen. Sie empfingen ihn mit offenen Armen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ich hoffe, ihr lyncht mich jetzt nicht, aber das ist ja auch noch nicht ganz das letzte Kapitel! Eins kommt noch. Lasst euch überraschen!!!

VLG

Rosifer


	26. Ende gut, alles gut?

Es ist soweit! Das letzte Kapitel ist fertig und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. 

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus dem Potter-Universum und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

25. Kapitel – **Ende gut, alles gut?**

Anjolie schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie sah, wie Voldemorts Körper sich versteifte. Harry musste es geschafft haben! Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, den Kampf zu beobachten. Sie musste jetzt selbst handeln!

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harrys Körper herum und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny, die tränenüberströmt auf dem Boden vor dem magischen Schutzschild saß und mit den Fäusten kraftlos dagegen schlug. Anjolie schnürte es die Kehle zu, sie so zu sehen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, was hier geschah!

Tief durchatmend blinzelte sie die Tränen weg und löste den Beutel, den sie an ihrem Hosenbund befestigt hatte. Sie nahm das vorbereitete Pulver aus gestoßenen Misteln in Weihrauch mit pulverisiertem Saphir heraus und verstreute es im Kreis um sie und Harrys Körper herum.

Sie entzündete es mit einem Streichholz und als es mit bläulicher Flamme brannte, kniete sie sich neben Harrys Brust und befreite sie von seinem Pullover. Dann nahm sie die rote Flasche mit dem Sud aus Lirs Kessel und öffnete sie. Vorsichtig tröpfelte sie etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde. Sie schloss sich augenblicklich. Erleichtert, dass es tatsächlich wirkte, atmete Anjolie, wenn auch zittrig, tief durch.

Nun beugte sie sich über ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Kein Herzschlag zu hören! Auch das Tasten nach seinem Puls verlief erfolglos. Gut! Sie zog seinen Pullover wieder runter, rutschte an seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß. Dann hob sie nach und nach seinen Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Position, stützte ihn mit ihrem Körper und zwang seinen Mund weiter auf. Jetzt konnte sie ihm Lirs Elixier einflößen und ihm wiedergeben, was sie ihm genommen hatte.

Während sie ihm den Sud gab, murmelte sie die Worte, die sie Dian aus der Nase hatte ziehen können. „Trwodd y grymoedd, y mi rhoddi: byw!" Das wiederholte sie solange, bis der Sud alle war und aus seinem Mund ein goldenes Leuchten kam. Sie legte die Flasche weg und schloss die Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Und wieder sagte sie den Spruch auf, der Harrys Körper das Leben wiedergeben sollte.

Sie verfiel in eine Art Mantra und das goldene Licht in seinem Inneren intensivierte sich. Anjolie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Das hieß, der Schaden in seinem Körper wurde behoben!

Nun legte sie Harry auf dem Boden ab und kniete sich wieder neben seine Brust. Sie platzierte ihre Hände über seinem Herzen und schloss die Augen. Ruhig atmend erinnerte sie sich an Dians Anweisungen. Sie musste die Kraft, die er ihr gegeben hatte, durch Harrys Herz leiten, um es so wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen.

Also konzentrierte sie sich auf diese Kraft und sammelte sie, wie sie es so oft während der letzten Tage und Nächte geübt hatte. Als sie glaubte, genügend Kraft zu haben, gab sie diese frei. „Lebe!", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und schrak zusammen, als die Kraft, die durch ihren Arm floss, sich zwischen ihren Händen und Harrys Brust wie ein Stromschlag anfühlte und Harrys Körper erzitterte. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah Harry an.

Kurzentschlossen beugte sie sich über ihn und drückte ihr Ohr auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug wieder! Anjolie schluckte schwer und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Hälfte ihrer Arbeit war geschafft. Jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil.

Mit nun wieder klopfendem Herzen sah sie zu Voldemort hinüber. Er stand zwar noch immer stocksteif da, doch jetzt leuchteten seine Augen hell auf. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Und tatsächlich... nur wenige Minuten später schien helles Licht aus jeder Pore seines Körpers zu treten. Urplötzlich war es dann wieder weg, dafür ging sein Körper in Flammen auf.

Anjolie drehte sich sofort um und beugte sich wieder über Harrys Körper. Nun galt es, seine Seele in seinen Körper zurückzuholen und Anjolie hoffte inständig, es auch zu schaffen. Sie kannte die unglaublichen Gefühle, die das Licht in einem auslöste, und eben dieses Licht wartete nun auf Harry und würde ihm genau das bieten, was er in seinem Leben immer vermisst hatte. Sie fürchtete, er würde nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, nur zu gern den Frieden akzeptieren!

Und doch hoffte sie, dass die Verbindung seines nun gesunden Körpers zu ihm noch stark genug war. Sie legte ihre Hände jeweils auf sein Herz und seine Stirn und begann eine Beschwörung zu murmeln, die sie noch aus alten Zeiten kannte. Zudem nahm sie Kontakt zu der Kraft auf, die sie im Vampirversteck wiederentdeckt hatte. Damit musste es klappen.

Durch die uralte Magie spürte sie, dass Harry noch da sein musste und ihre Zuversicht wuchs. Sie konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf ihre Worte und verband sie mit der Kraft, die sie durchströmte. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht verfiel sie in ein Mantra, doch dieses war viel stärker. „Animus paratum sequi lumen, vocaro te illic tui fati! Harrius Potter, fortem pugnator lumeni, exandire mea vocatus et redire in tuum corpum!"

Anjolie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als der Spruch ins Leere griff und sie die Verbindung zu Harry verlor. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr da! Das konnte sie durch seinen Körper deutlich spüren. Verzweifelt griff sie noch mehr nach universellen Energie, wollte ihm folgen, ihn zurückholen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Ihr wurde der Zutritt zum Licht verwehrt.

Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte fassungslos auf seinen Körper. Sie hatte versagt! Sie hatte geglaubt, das Schicksal – sein Schicksal – ändern zu können und hatte komplett versagt! Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie auf und suchte Ginnys Blick. Wie sollte sie ihr das erklären? Wie sollte sie ihr sagen, dass Harry nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, vor allem nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass Anjolie ihn tötete?

Bei Ginnys Anblick, die noch immer am Schutzschild hockte und sie beobachtete, kam ihr plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke. Sie konnte ihn nicht holen, aber rufen! Und sie selbst war für Harry kein ausreichender Grund, um sein Leben weiter zu leben, doch Ginny schon!

Sofort drehte sie sich um und suchte Severus. Es stand nicht weit von ihr und sie gab ihm hektische Zeichen, den Schutzzauber aufzulösen, da er sie auf seiner Seite wohl genauso wenig hören konnte, wie sie ihn. Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, drehte sie sich wieder zu Ginny um und Severus musste sie verstanden haben, denn Ginny fiel plötzlich nach vorn. „Ginny, komm her und hilf mir!", rief Anjolie augenblicklich.

„Was?", antwortete Ginny erstickt und sah sie verwirrt und ein wenig aufgebracht an.

„Ich kann ihn nicht allein zurückholen, er braucht einen starken Anker und der bist auf dieser Welt nur du!", erklärte Anjolie verzweifelt. Sie hatten keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Je länger er weg war, desto geringer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wieder zurück kam.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst!", entgegnete Ginny, während sie aufstand.

„Ich versuche Harry wiederzubeleben und brauche deine Hilfe! Deutlich genug?", brüllte Anjolie mit wild schlagendem Herzen und am Rande ihrer Geduld.

Nun verlor Ginny keine Zeit mehr. Sie spurte auf Anjolie zu und winkte gleichzeitig Hermine und Ron zu, ihr zu folgen. Gute Idee! Seine besten Freunde konnten bestimmt auch helfen! Als sich alle vier um Harry versammelt hatten, griff Anjolie nach Ginnys und Hermines Hand. „Bildet eine Kette!", wies sie an und legte Hermines Hand auf Harrys Stirn und Ginnys auf seine Brust, während die beiden Mädchen Rons Hände ergriffen.

„Harry ist hinüber gegangen und wir müssen ihn wieder zurück locken! Ich werde die Verbindung aufbauen und wenn es soweit ist, werdet ihr um euch herum absolute Stille und einen sanften hellen Nebel wahrnehmen. Ihr werdet Harry nicht sehen, aber er kann euch hören! Ruft ihn! Überredet ihn zurückzukommen, denn ihr seid die einzigen, die es schaffen können, ihn von diesem Ort und höchstwahrscheinlich seiner Familie zurück ins Leben zu holen!

Ihr werdet übrigens nur eure eigene Stimme hören und nichts von dem, was die anderen sagen! Harry schon und ihr braucht euch auch nicht scheuen, einfach drauflos zu reden. Es wird kein heilloses Durcheinander geben, sondern nach und nach zu ihm durchdringen! ... Okay, es geht los. Schließt die Augen, damit der Übergang nicht so abrupt ist!"

Die Jugendlichen folgten ihrer Anweisung und Anjolie schielte kurz zu Ginny, die ihre Hand schmerzhaft zusammenpresste. Anjolie erwiderte den Druck kurz, um Ginny zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war und schloss dann selbst die Augen.

Noch einmal griff sie nach der universellen Energie und diesmal fiel es ihr viel schwerer, vor allem, weil sie die drei anderen mit einbinden musste. Doch dann gelang es ihr und sie folgte Harry erneut bis zur Vorstufe des Lichts. Auch diesmal wurde ihr der weitere Zutritt nicht erlaubt, doch sie würden nehmen, was möglich war!

Kurz nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, begannen seine Freunde ihn zaghaft zu rufen. Und sie hoffte, dass sie die richtigen Worte fanden, doch am meisten baute sie auf Ginny. Denn sie wusste, dass zwischen den beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft bestand!

Anjolie konzentrierte sich auf den ersten ihrer ‚Mitreisenden'. Sie konnten zwar einander nicht hören, doch sie selbst hatte sehr wohl die Möglichkeit zu horchen. Eine Tatsache, die sie wohlweislich verschwiegen hatte, um keine unnötige Schüchternheit aufzubauen.

„Hey, Mann! Harry? Kannst du mich hören?... Naja, ich hoffe es, sonst käme ich mir nämlich ziemlich dämlich vor!", fing Ron an und Anjolie musste schmunzeln. Der Ärmste war so überrumpelt worden, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte! Ein Problem, das bei allen dreien auftreten könnte!

„Also... Anjolie hat gesagt, dass wir dir sagen sollen, dass du zurück kommen musst!" Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. _Oh ja! Meine Meinung wird ihn sicher überzeugen dem Himmel und seinen Eltern den Rücken zu kehren._ „Ey Mann! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen! Ich weiß ja nicht, was überhaupt los war, aber Anjolie scheint zu glauben, dass du nicht sterben musst! Komm zurück, Mann!"

Anjolie hatte genug gehört und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten. Hermine war bereits voll beim Reden. Sie versuchte es auf die analytische Weise, wog Vor- und Nachteile ab und überließ Harry die Entscheidung, doch mit dem Hinweis, das sein Leben mehr Vorteile zu bieten hatte. Anjolie wandte sich gelangweilt ab. Da redete wohl zu sehr Dagdas Gabe aus ihr!

Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens Ginny überzeugender war! Anjolie runzelte die Stirn, als sie von Ginny nichts hörte. Sie konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf das Mädchen, doch noch immer nichts. Schwächelte sie langsam? Aber sie konnte Ginnys Anwesenheit doch spüren!

„Harry?", ertönte plötzlich Ginnys Stimme und Anjolie horchte auf. „Kannst du mich hören?" _Immer diese Familienähnlichkeiten!_ Anjolies Konzentration schwankte, als sie eine Schwäche spürte und sie horchte in sich. Der Abstecher in den Limbo dauerte bereits zu lange und ihr Körper wehrte sich! Aber ihr Ziel war noch nicht erreicht, sie musste unbedingt durchhalten!

„Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich sagen soll... ob ich überhaupt das Recht habe, dich zu bitten zurück zu kommen", fuhr Ginny mit leiser Stimme fort. „Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo du gerade bist... oder ich, aber Anjolie sagte, deine Familie könnte bei dir sein! Ich weiß, dass du mich gern hast, aber wie könnte ich verlangen, dass du den Menschen, die du liebst, den Rücken kehrst? Du hast dir doch immer gewünscht, sie kennenzulernen oder Sirius wiederzusehen!"

_Mädchen, du sollst ihm Gründe nennen, ins Leben zurückzukehren und nicht dort zu bleiben!_, dachte Anjolie aufgebracht. Wozu hatte sie sich die Mühe gegeben, wenn jetzt alle gegen sie arbeiteten?

„Ich möchte aber, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe! Und ich bin froh, dass ich es dir gestern noch zeigen konnte!" _Hallo?_ „Es war so schön, in deinen Armen einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen!" _Hm, hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, dass auch Harrys Eltern ihre Worte hören können?_

„Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten früher die Gelegenheit ergriffen und so mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können!" _Japp, ich hätte es ihr sagen sollen!_ „Jetzt, wo Voldemort endlich weg ist, hätten wir die Möglichkeit, ein normales Leben zu führen und... Oh, Harry, ich werde dich vermissen!", schluchzte Ginny plötzlich. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Ich weiß, ich bin egoistisch, aber ich liebe dich und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, mein Leben nicht mit dir zu verbringen! Bitte, Harry, komm zurück!"

Anjolie versuchte angestrengt, die Kontrolle zu behalten und sie so lange wie möglich im Limbo zu belassen, doch nach Ginnys letzten Worten wurden sie gewaltsam herausgeschleudert und landeten heftig in der Realität.

Sie war die einzige, die gemerkt hatte, dass die Verbindung abbrach, deshalb sahen die anderen ziemlich verdattert aus, während sie sich aufrappelten. „Entschuldigt, es ging nicht mehr länger!", murmelte Anjolie.

Um sie herum hatten sich mittlerweile Ordensmitglieder und andere Mitstreiter versammelt und Anjolie sah mit Schrecken, dass die Zahl rapide zurückgegangen war. Sie hoffte, dass sich noch einige auf dem Gelände befanden und Gefangene machten!

Anjolie spürte ein Paar Hände, die ihr halfen, sich aufzurichten. Sie ahnte, wem die Hände gehörten und lehnte sich dankbar gegen Severus, der nun hinter ihr kniete. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen schlapp und hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit, sich auf dem Boden zusammenzukugeln und eine Runde zu schlafen.

„Du hast geweint!", murmelte er und entfernte ihr mit einem Daumen sanft die Tränen. Das erinnerte sie sofort an Ginny und sie suchte den Blick des Mädchens. Doch sie lag in Hermines Armen und die beiden weinten still, während Molly sie beide umarmte und sie sanft wiegte. Anjolies Blick wanderte zu Harry, der noch immer reglos auf dem Boden lag. _Du hast gründlich versagt! _

Sie befreite sich aus Severus' Halt und krabbelte auf Knien zu Harry. Eine Hand legte sie auf sein Herz und mit der anderen stützte sie sich neben ihm ab. _Es tut mir leid! Offensichtlich habe ich nicht gründlich genug geplant, sonst wärst du jetzt wieder da! Es ist nicht fair, dass du sterben musstest. Voldemort hätte auch vernichtet werden können, ohne dass du den Märtyrertod stirbst! Schließlich gab es einen Weg, dich hier zu behalten! Aber ich war nicht gut genug, um dir zu helfen! Ich war nicht stark genug! Es tut mir leid!_

Anjolie strich ihm eine Strähne seines widerspenstigen Haares aus der Stirn und ließ kurz die Hand auf dem Kopf ruhen. Da schoss sein Oberkörper plötzlich in die Höhe und stieß sie um. Severus fing sie auf und sie starrte fassungslos und mit vor Schreck rasendem Herzen auf den keuchenden Harry, der selbst nur langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Dann schluckte er und schickte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ein „Hi!" in die Grabesstille um ihn herum. „Himmel, mach doch so was nicht mit mir!", schimpfte Anjolie und unterdrückte ein aufkeimendes hysterisches Lachen.

„Also für die Frau, die eben noch bedauert hat, dass sie mich nicht ins Leben zurück holen konnte, klang das jetzt nicht sehr begeistert!", grinste Harry und Anjolie klappte noch mehr die Kinnlade runter. _Er hat mich gehört?_

„Harry!" Ginny und Hermine fielen ihm im Gleichklang um den Hals und Anjolie lehnte sich unheimlich erleichtert in Severus' Armen zurück. Sie nahm seine Hände, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch und legte ihre Hände auf seine. So beobachtete sie, wie alle vor Freude entweder in Tränen ausbrachen, sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern klopften oder in aufgeregtes Geschnatter verfielen. Es war vollbracht!

Nun vollkommen zufrieden, sah sie Severus über ihre Schulter an und runzelte die Stirn, als sie seinen ernsten, undeutbaren Blick auf sich bemerkte. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war und sie zur Ruhe kam, wurde ihr klar, dass die Zeit gekommen war, alles zu erklären und sie fürchtete sich irgendwie davor, sich mit Severus auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

Sie setzte sich auf und er ließ sie bereitwillig gewähren. „Hey, du!", lächelte sie ihn zaghaft an und er begegnete ihren Blick offen. Er wollte Antworten.

„Sag mal, was hast du dir denn bei all dem gedacht?", herrschte Rosifer sie von der Seite her an und Anjolie blinzelte ihn irritiert an. Was wollte er denn jetzt?

„Das wüsste ich auch gern!", donnerte eine weitere Stimme und Anjolie riss die Augen auf, als sie erkannte, wer der Besitzer war.

„Michael!", wisperte sie und ihr Herz rutschte ihr prompt in die Hose. Der Erzengel stand mit verschränkten Armen einige Meter seitlich von ihr, die silber-weißen Flügel voll ausgebreitet, und funkelte sie böse an.

Er hatte ihr ja schon unheimlichen Respekt eingejagt, als sie noch ein Engel war, doch nun wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, sich in einem Loch verstecken zu können, um ihm nicht gegenübertreten zu müssen.

„Hallöchen Michael!", begrüßte sie ihn betont locker und stand steif auf.

„Komm mir bloß nicht so!", bellte er und Anjolie glaubte, mit einem Ruck einen Meter kleiner geworden zu sein. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, als er die Arme entknotete und auf sie zugestapft kam, das Gesicht zur Faust geballt. Sie spürte den extremen Drang, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu laufen, was das Zeug hielt.

„Du hast wirklich Nerven!", knurrte Michael und bleib nur wenige Schritte vor ihr stehen. „Eine Seele aus dem Himmel zu stehlen, hat sich noch niemand getraut!"

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gestohlen!", verteidigte sie sich fassungslos. „Erstens war er noch nicht im Himmel und zweitens haben wir ihm die Wahl gelassen! Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hättet ihr nicht jedes Mittel genutzt, um ihm vom Bleiben zu überzeugen! Seine Familie vorzuschicken, also wirklich!"

„Die Familie war nicht da, um ihn von irgendetwas zu überzeugen, sondern um ihm den Übergang leichter zu gestalten und das weißt du sehr gut!", schnauzte Michael.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, waren es letztendlich meine Mom und mein Dad, die mich davon überzeugten, zu euch zurück zu kehren!", gestand Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß, umringt von seinen Freunden. Er wandte sich Ginny zu, die neben ihm saß und legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Nachdem sie eure Worte gehört hatten, meinten sie, dass ich meine Chance zu leben unbedingt nutzen sollte und ich ein Mädchen wie dich auf keinen Fall so leichtfertig aufgeben dürfe!"

Ginny lächelte ihn an, dann entgleisten ihr jedoch die Gesichtszüge. „Soll das heißen, sie haben mich auch gehört?"

„Ja!", nickte Harry.

„Alles, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Jaaa!", wiederholte er, wohl nicht ganz sicher, worauf er hinaus wollte. Anjolie jedoch ahnte, was sie bedrückte.

„Wie auch immer", knurrte Michael und brachte sich damit wieder in Erinnerung. „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du die Regeln gebrochen hast. Du solltest gar nicht wissen dürfen, was du weißt, um damit kein Schindluder zu treiben!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, aber dass ich mein Gedächtnis wieder habe, dafür kann ich nichts!", begehrte Anjolie auf.

„Du hättest gar nicht erst bei ihm sein dürfen!", warf Michael ihr vor. Offensichtlich wusste er von Voldemorts Zauber.

„Ich habe es mir ja kaum ausgesucht. Es hat sich eben so ergeben."

„So wie sich auch das hier ergeben hat?", fragte er sarkastisch und zeigte auf Harry. „Warum konntest du nicht nur einfach deine Aufgaben erfüllen?"

„Was heißt hier Aufgaben? Ich hatte überhaupt keine Aufgaben! Ich kam nur mit einem Ziel hierher und das weißt du sehr gut!", widersprach Anjolie.

„Warum glaubst du, hast du das Talent der Magie erhalten? Weil du so ein lieber und folgsamer Engel warst?", fragte Michael ruhig. „Weit gefehlt! Es sollte dir helfen, dein Ziel zu erreichen, was nur über die Leiche des schwarzen Zauberers ging. Ihn töten jedoch, sollte der Junge und dabei selbst sein Leben geben!"

„Aber er war doch tot!", entgegnete Anjolie leidenschaftlich. „Wo steht geschrieben, dass er es auch bleiben muss?"

„Das ist eine ungeschriebene Regel!", fuhr Michael sie an. Bei Anjolie brannten die Sicherungen durch.

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, worüber ich wütender sein soll!", fauchte sie ihren ehemaligen Mentor an. „Dass ihr meinen Wunsch zu Severus zurückzukehren ausgenutzt habt, um Voldemort zu vernichten, oder dass du jetzt so ein Theater machst, weil der Held nicht tot ist! Glaubst du etwa, der Sieg wäre weniger wert, nur weil Harry jetzt die Chance hat, ein normales Leben zu führen?"

„Es war nicht vorgesehen!", entgegnete Michael kühl und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo ist das Problem? Wenn es nicht hätte sein sollen, dann wäre Harry jetzt nicht hier!", stritt Anjolie.

„Die Menschen erhielten den freien Willen und wie du weißt, haben wir die Anweisung, eben jenen nicht zu beschränken! Also nur, weil der Junge aus eigenem Willen zurück kam, heißt das nicht, dass das auch gut ist, vor allem, weil er dazu verleitet wurde!", argumentierte Michael gefasst und Anjolies Überzeugung geriet einen Moment ins Schwanken.

Sie wusste nicht, welche Auswirkungen ihre Einmischung auslöste. Oft genug hatte sie gesehen, dass eine angeblich gute Sache ins Negative umschlug. Doch den Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell wieder ab. Harry hatte es verdient zu leben und er war stark und gut. Er konnte und würde keinen Schaden anrichten!

„Es heißt aber auch nicht, dass es schlecht ist!", entgegnete Anjolie. „Und denk ja nicht, du könntest ihn wieder mitnehmen!"

Michael zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ein Lächeln zog sich um seine Lippen. „Willst du mich etwa aufhalten?"

„Das werden wir alle tun!", rief Ginny. Sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine waren aufgestanden und alle Umstehenden traten nun näher um sie herum und bildeten einen Wall der Entschlossenheit.

Michael lachte auf und murmelte: „Oh, bitte!" Dann nahm er Anjolie wieder ins Visier. „Eine Menschenseele abzuholen gehört nicht zu meinen Ressort, selbst, wenn es sich um so einen besonderen Fall handelt! Und im Gegensatz zu dir, kenne ich meine Aufgaben!"

„Ich hatte keine...", wollte Anjolie sich erneut verteidigen, doch Michael bremste sie mit seiner erhobenen Hand sofort aus. „Davon abgesehen, hat dein Opfer die wütenden Stimmen besänftigt und das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt!"

„Welches Opfer?", wollte Severus neben ihr wissen. _Das wüsste ich auch gern!_, dachte Anjolie, der das Gehetzte in Severus' Stimme jedoch mehr Sorgen bereitete. Deshalb sah sie ihn auch gar nicht erst an.

„Deine letzte Verbindung mit dem Limbo hat dich zu viel Kraft gekostet! Du hast auf deine Lebensenergie zurückgegriffen, um lange genug dort bleiben zu können, was dich mehrere Jahre deines Lebens kostete!", erklärte Michael unbeeindruckt.

„Wieviele Jahre?" Wieder Severus. Er stand nun so nah neben ihr, dass seine Wärme sogar auf sie abstrahlte.

„Circa zehn Jahre!", zuckte Michael mit den Schultern. Anjolie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Deine Kräfte waren nicht stark genug für deinen kleinen Ausflug, was nur daran liegen kann, dass du nicht ordentlich geübt hast! Aber was das Training angeht, warst du ja schon immer ziemlich faul!", überlegte Michael, für ihren Geschmack viel zu laut.

Anjolie sah ihn schief an. „Das muss doch jetzt nicht sein!", knurrte sie.

„Hast du es gewusst?", fragte Severus neben ihr, ohne jede emotionale Regung.

„Dass ich trainieren muss?", fragte sie zurück und verstand ihn absichtlich falsch, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, ich meine, dass du dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, nur weil du mal wieder deinen Willen durchsetzen musstest!", fauchte er nun, das pure Eis in der Stimme.

„Nein!" Das konnte sie mit ruhigem Gewissen verneinen. Als Engel hatte sie sich über Verlust von Lebensjahren keine Gedanken machen müssen, vor allem, da sie als Engel auch so im Himmel ein- und ausgehen konnte.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Du hast gerade erst dein Leben extrem verkürzt!", fragte Severus ungläubig und Anjolie wandte sich ihm nun zu und lächelte gutmütig.

Sie griff seinen Umgang mit beiden Händen und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Aus Erfahrungswerten weiß ich, dass Männer meistens früher sterben, als ihre Frauen und ich kann davon ausgehen, dass es bei dir nicht anders ist, da du dir ja sowieso ständig über alles zuviel den Kopf zerbrichst. Außerdem habe ich sowieso vor, mit dir gemeinsam abzutreten!"

Sie küsste ihn auf seine zusammengepressten Lippen und runzelte die Stirn, als er den Kuss nicht erwiderte. „Man macht keine Witze über so etwas!" _Das er immer so ernst sein muss!_

„Das war kein Witz!", erwiderte sie. „Nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich nur deinetwegen wieder hier bin, werde ich mein Leben nie wieder ohne dich verbringen!" Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Und glaub mir, du wirst diesbezüglich keine Wahl haben! Du gehörst nun mir!"

Als sie vor ein paar Tagen aufwachte, kam ihr die Erkenntnis nach einer Mischung aus Traum und Erinnerung. Nach ihrem Tod war sie gefragt worden, wie sie die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte, doch ihr einziger Wunsch war es, zu Severus zurückzukehren. Der Wunsch war ihr nach einigem Hin und Her genehmigt worden und keinen überraschte es mehr, als sie selbst.

„Du bist wegen mir zurück gekommen?", fragte Severus fassungslos und Anjolie lächelte an seinem Mund.

„_Nur _deinetwegen! Lieber ein kurzes Menschenleben hier mit dir, als eine Ewigkeit ohne dich im Himmel!" Severus' Hände glitten über ihre Hüften und trafen sich auf ihrem Rücken, womit er sie noch näher zu sich zog. Er küsste sie und Anjolie erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen.

„So ungern ich auch diese rührende Szene störe, aber hattet ihr etwa das Gefühl, wir seien schon fertig?", meldete sich Michael gelangweilt und Anjolie löste sich mit einem bedauernden Seufzen von Severus.

„Er kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit aller besitzt!", blinzelte sie Severus zu und drehte sich wieder zu Michael um. „Wenn du nicht hier bist, um Harry zu holen, was willst du dann? Ich bezweifle, dass du Sehnsucht nach mir hattest!", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Ausgleich der Mächte gänzlich wiederhergestellt wird!"

„Und wie willst du das erreichen?", fragte Severus herausfordernd und stellte sich zwischen sie und den Engel. Sie blinzelte erstaunt und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. Er wollte es sogar mit einem Erzengel aufnehmen, nur um sie zu schützen!

Michael lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge! Deinem Schatz wird kein Haar gekrümmt, doch ihr besitzt etwas, dass nicht für euch gedacht ist!"

In dem Moment tauchte Danu auf und Anjolie wusste schlagartig, worum es Michael ging. Er nickte der Göttin zu und diese streckte mit angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck die Hände nach vorn, die Handflächen auf die Menschenmenge gerichtet. Dann drehte sie die Fingerspitzen nach unten und vollzog eine greifende Handbewegung.

Augenblicklich ging ein Stöhnen durch die Menge und wie Anjolie gingen gut zwei Drittel der Zauberer in die Knie. Severus war sofort neben ihr und Anjolie drückte sanft seine Hand. „Schon gut! Sie hat uns nur die verliehenen Kräfte wieder entzogen!"

Severus half ihr auf die Füße, doch sie sicherte sich seinen Arm, um ein festen Halt zu bekommen. „Bist du wirklich nur gekommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kräfte wieder abgefordert werden?", zweifelte Anjolie und sah Michael herausfordernd an, Severus' Stöhnen im Ohr.

„Musst du ihn schon wieder reizen?", fauchte Severus leise, doch Anjolie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Nein, ich wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dir persönlich zu sagen, welches Missfallen dein Handeln erregt hat und dass ich dich in Zukunft im Auge behalten werde!", antwortete Michael offen. Mit dem letzten Wort begann er, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Dann habe ich aber einen mächtigen Schutzengel!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Diese provokante Erwiderung konnte sie sich einfach nicht verbeißen. Und sie erhielt prompt eine Reaktion darauf. Michael lehnte sich nach vorn und flog über sie hinweg. „Spann den Bogen nicht zu weit!", rief er dabei, stieg dann noch höher und verschwand dann mit einem gleißenden Licht.

„Lief doch besser, als ich dachte!", stellte Anjolie erleichtert fest, nachdem sie noch einen Moment still auf die Stelle gestarrt hatte, wo er verschwunden war. Severus stieß fassungslos die Luft aus und Anjolie drückte aufmunternd seinen Arm.

„Ich gratuliere euch! Ihr habt eure Magie hervorragend eingesetzt!", erklärte Danu lächelnd und sah dann Anjolie an. „Und auf dich bin ich sehr stolz. Trotz deiner neuen Menschlichkeit hast du deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit nicht verloren und wusstest deine neuen Kräfte gezielt einzusetzen!... Schade, dass du dich anders entschieden hast, du hättest eine hervorragende Schwiegertochter abgegeben!" _Die Frau ist schlimmer als ihr Sohn!_

Diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit gefiel Anjolie gar nicht, also versuchte sie Danus Worte etwas abzuschwächen. Vor allem, weil Severus' Griff um ihren Arm nach dem letzten Satz etwas heftiger geworden war.

„Es ist nicht nötig, mich so herauszuheben! Alle anderen haben das ebenfalls getan. Sie sind über sich herausgewachsen!"

„Aber keiner von ihnen ging bewusst das Risiko ein, von hohen Mächten bestraft zu werden!"

„Ich wusste es doch!", fauchte Severus neben ihr. Anjolie sah ihn an und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wieso fürchte ich, dass der eben so gelobte Mut und die Entschlossenheit dir frühzeitig graue Haare einbringen werden?", fragte sie ihn.

„Weil es so ist!", antwortete eine neue Stimme und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Lir!", rief Danu erfreut. Er kam, mit seinem Kessel bewaffnet, auf sie zu und bis auf seine erschöpfte Erscheinung ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass er eben noch Voldemorts Gefangener gewesen war.

„Ganz genau! Voldemorts Tod brach seine Flüche und ich konnte mein Gefängnis verlassen!", erklärte er und sah Anjolie an. „Ich glaube es nicht, dass du einfach so davon gekommen bist!"

„Mehrere Jahre seines Lebens zu verlieren, ist ja wohl nicht ‚einfach so'!", antwortete Ginny, die Harry stützte.

„Damit hatte sie mehr Glück als Verstand!", winkte Lir ab.

„Wie kannst du ihre Taten so herabwürdigen?", brauste Ginny auf.

Lir sah sie abwertend an und wandte sich dann an Anjolie. „Ist das deine Schülerin?"

Anjolie blinzelte erstaunt. „Das war sie einmal!"

Lir schnaubte. „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! Sie ist genauso unverschämt wie du!"

„Was hat es mit Unverschämtheit zu tun, wenn man für die eintritt, die man liebt?", fing nun auch Harry an.

Lir schnaubte erneut. „Wir sollten gehen, Danu! Hier liegt eindeutig noch zuviel Kampflust in der Luft!"

„Eine gute Heimreise und habt Dank für eure Hilfe!", wünschte eine verdächtig bekannte Stimme.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Anjolie erfreut und schoss herum. Im Nachhinein fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn auch während Harrys Wiederbelebung gesehen, jedoch nicht registriert hatte. Mit noch wackligen Beinen ging sie auf ihn zu und er empfing sie mit ausgestreckten Händen. „Schön, Sie wieder wohlauf zu sehen! Also hat Dian sein Wort gehalten!"

Dumledore lächelte sie an. „Also kam er Ihretwegen! Aber welchen Grund sollte er auch sonst haben, einem alten Zausel wie mir zu helfen?"

„Mehr als genug, wenn er sich um das Los der Menschen scheren würde!", knurrte Anjolie, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

„Und doch versprach er Ihnen, mir zu helfen?", hakte Dumbledore nach und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Oh, glauben Sie mir, er tat das nicht, ohne mich tief in seine Schuld zu nehmen und ich bin sicher, sobald er diese einfordert, wird es mir noch leid tun!", seufzte Anjolie und Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich seine Macht nicht wieder nutzen würde, um Sie zu wecken!", versicherte sie ihm schnell. „Ich meinte nur, dass er es mich bereuen lassen wird, dass es keinen anderen gab, den ich fragen konnte!"

„In der Beziehung hat er die gleiche negative Eigenschaft wie du! Du lässt die Leute auch oft genug bereuen, dass sie dich kennen!", knurrte Rosifer hinter ihr und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Langsam kam sie sich vor wie ein Brummkreisel!

Mit verschränkten Armen stand er wenige Schritte hinter ihr und blitzte sie böse an. _Da versucht wohl jemand Michael zu imitieren!_ „Rosifer, da habe ich endlich die Gelegenheit, dir zu sagen, dass ich deinen Sprint wirklich klasse fand! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell laufen kannst!"

„Sehr witzig! Du hast mich fast ins Grab gebracht!"

„Unsinn! Ich habe so viel drum herum gequatscht, dass du genügend Zeit hattest, das Weite zu suchen!"

„Und warum?", fragte Rosifer verständnislos.

„Weil Voldemort dich zu einem verdammt bösartigen Vampir schicken wollte, was du auf keinen Fall überlebt hättest! Selbst Bellatrix und ich sind geradeso mit dem Leben davon gekommen!"

„Voldemort hat dich zu einem Vampir geschickt?", hakte Severus fassungslos und trat ein paar Schritte näher.

„Naja, eigentlich Bellatrix!", zuckte Anjolie mit den Schultern. „Und dann kam er auf die glorreiche Idee, mich als beratende Verstärkung mitzuschicken!"

„Aber warum hat es dich gekümmert, ob ich es überlebe?", murmelte Rosifer und starrte auf den Boden.

„Oooh, ist er nicht süß?", scherzte Anjolie und fesselte Rosifers Blick, als er beleidigt aufschaute. „Weil du Nervensäge mir irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen bist!" Während Severus genervt schnaubte, blinzelte Rosifer und dann schlich sich ein Lächeln um seine Lippen.

„Aber mir hätte es doch nicht geschadet! Nur dieser Körper wäre gestorben!", erklärte Rosifer verlegen. _Das war mal was Neues!_

„Und in welchen Körper hättest du als Ersatz schlüpfen wollen? Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Draco über den Tod seines Vaters sehr begeistert wäre und ich kann mich erinnern, ihm versprochen zu haben, dass er ihn irgendwann wieder bekommt!"

„Wen kümmert Malfoy?", knurrte Ron und Anjolie sah ihn scharf an.

„Ron, Schätzchen, stell dich doch bitte ganz nah zu Harry! Vielleicht färbt ja etwas von seiner Liebe auf dich ab!", verlangte Anjolie mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung.

„Okay, das mit Rosifer war ein Missverständnis, aber warum bist du überhaupt zu Voldemort gegangen?", meldete sich Molly, die zwischen Remus und ihrer Tochter stand. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Leib geschlungen und wirkte zutiefst erschüttert.

Bald würde es auch anderen so gehen! Das Adrenalin verließ ihre Körper und würde den Nachwehen des Kampfes die Gelegenheit geben, auf ihre Körper und Seelen einzuwirken. Und dann kam das große Aufräumen, das Zählen der Toten und die Trauer.

„Weil das, was ich brauchte, sich bei ihm befand!", antwortete Anjolie ausweichend, erkannte jedoch an ihren Gesichtern, dass das nicht genügte. „Okay, schon gut, dann eben etwas ausführlicher!", seufzte sie. Die Anwesenden rückten alle etwas näher und Anjolie nutzte die Zeit, um ihren Text zurechtzulegen. Sie wollte hier schließlich nicht noch Stunden herumstehen!

„Dagda erzählte mir in der Anderswelt, dass Voldemort zu stark geworden wäre, als dass er so ohne Weiteres getötet werden könnte. Sein Körper wurde zu sehr vom Bösen geschützt. Er musste von innen heraus vernichtet werden. Und der einzige, der dafür in Frage kam, war Harry.

Belenus hatte seine Kräfte so auf ihn verteilt, dass er es mit Voldemort aufnehmen konnte. Nachdem wir wieder in London waren, wurde mir klar, dass dieses Ziel nur erreicht werden konnte, wenn Harry starb. Und das war ein Fakt, den ich nicht zu akzeptieren gedachte. Also begann ich zu recherchieren und fand heraus, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre, die Tuatha direkt zu fragen. Denn der Schlüssel, war Lir!

Der Sud aus seinem Kessel kann Tote zum Leben erwecken, aber auch Unsterblichkeit verleihen. Auch ein Grund, weshalb Harry auf jeden Fall tot sein musste, damit er nicht plötzlich als Gott auferstand. Das nächste Problem war, dass sich Lir, samt Kessel, bei Voldemort befand. Tja, und das war auch schon der Grund für meinen ‚Seitenwechsel'!"

„Warum hast du nicht ein Wort gesagt?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Was hätte ich euch sagen sollen?", entgegnete Anjolie ruhig. „Auch wenn ich Harrys Übergang in die ewigen Jagdgründe verhindern wollte, so musste er doch getötet werden! Hättet ihr das zugelassen? Und wenn ja: Wer von euch hätte sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihm das Messer in die Brust zu jagen?"

Sie sah in die Runde und alle außer Severus und Harry sahen betreten zu Boden. „Du hast viel auf dich genommen, um mir das Leben zu retten!", murmelte Harry. „Voldemort hätte dich töten können, als du zu ihm gingst... Ich danke dir!"

„Keine Ursache! Aber so schlimm war es nicht. Schließlich besitze ich die Fähigkeit, Bestien zu beruhigen und ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass das auch bei Voldemort funktioniert!"

„Trotzdem hättest du diese Last nicht allein tragen müssen!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Warum hast du nicht Professor Dumbledore ins Vertrauen gezogen. Schließlich hast du ihn doch selbst wecken lassen!", warf Hermine ein.

„Dian weckte ihn, als ich mich längst auf dem Weg zu Voldemort befand. Ich wusste, dass euch mein Verschwinden aus dem Konzept bringen würde. Ihr brauchtet einen Fels in der Brandung und diesen Posten hatte immer der Professor inne!"

„Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass dein Plan nicht aufgehen könnte? Auch wenn Voldemort dich nicht tötete, du hättest durch einen Todesser umkommen können! Die fanden immer einen Weg, wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden konnten! Was wäre dann gewesen?", brachte Severus ruhig ein, doch Anjolie spürte die Spannung unter der er stand. Auf seine Fragen konnte sie nicht antworten, da sie tatsächlich nie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Das dachte ich mir! Du denkst wohl immer noch, du seiest unsterblich!", erkannte er bitter.

„Nein!", stritt Anjolie vehement ab. „Doch wenn du dir ständig deine Sterblichkeit vor Augen hältst, so wächst deine Angst ins Unermessliche. Und so kann und will ich nicht leben!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt der richtige Moment und vor allem der Ort ist, um darüber zu streiten!", ging Dumbledore dazwischen. „Das Ministerium wurde informiert und wird sich hier um alles kümmern. Geht nach Hause!" Nach diesen Worten bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen und sie folgten seiner Anweisung.

Nur Anjolie achtete nicht darauf und blieb stehen, wo sie war. _Nach Hause? Wo soll das sein?_ Anjolie begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen. Sie hatte Severus vorhin zwar vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, doch wollte er das auch? Er würde sein Leben mit einer Frau verbringen müssen, die sich nicht vor Abenteuern und Gefahr scheute. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm absolut zuwider war!

„Du sagtest vorhin, du wärst meinetwegen zurückgekommen und dass ich dir gehöre!", wiederholte Severus neben ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er näher kam. „Letzteres stößt auf Gegenseitigkeit und ich gedenke, dich regelmäßig an dieses Versprechen zu erinnern!"

Sie erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand und lächelte ihn an. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das, denn mit seinen Worten war ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen und sie fürchtete, ihre Gesichtszüge nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. Anjolie spürte, wie sich Tränen nach draußen kämpften. „Eines steht fest: Mein Leben wird ab jetzt alles andere als langweilig sein!", seufzte er und zog sie mit sich, dem Tross hinterher.

„Als ob es das jemals war!", schnaubte Anjolie und schniefte. Nachdem sie die Tränen weggewischt hatte, holte sie auf, damit sie direkt neben ihm laufen konnte. Sie fühlte sich gerade, als ob sie Bäume ausreißen könnte. Doch ihr war klar, dass ab jetzt alles gut werden würde – na ja, so gut ein Menschenleben sein konnte.

„Bellatrix!", rief Severus auf einmal aus und Anjolies Kopf schoss hoch. „Was? Wo?" Da erspähte sie eine Gruppe Gefangener, die vor ihnen angetrieben worden. Unter ihnen befand sich Bellatrix.

„Ich dachte, du hättest sie getötet!", wunderte sich Severus.

„Hach, weißt du, das ist auch so ein Nachteil bei meiner neuen Menschlichkeit!", seufzte Anjolie. „Ich habe doch tatsächlich Skrupel, einen anderen Menschen zu töten, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist!"

„Das ist schön zu hören!", meldete sich Dumbledore hinter ihnen. „Dann wird es zwischen uns wohl nicht noch einmal so eine Unterhaltung wie in der Krankenstation geben!"

„Der Mann hat nicht nur Ohren wie ein Luchs, sondern auch ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant!", brummte Anjolie kopfschüttelnd. Während Dumbledore vor sich hin gluckste, sah Severus sie fragend an. „Das erzähl ich dir ein andern mal!", winkte sie nur ab. „Alles was ich jetzt will, ist ein heißes Bad und dann in deinen Armen einschlafen!" Passend dazu gähnte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Es wird im Grimmauldplatz ein ganz schönes Gedränge geben. Es könnte Stunden dauern, bis du mit Baden dran bist!", warf Severus ein.

„Oh, na toll!", seufzte sie und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Hast du denn keine eigene Wohnung? Oder... wir könnten auch nach Hogwarts gehen!", schlug sie vor.

„Ich... habe ein kleines Haus. Es ist nicht sehr komfortabel eingerichtet...", druckste Severus und Anjolie sah ihn erstaunt an. _Immer diese Komplexe!_

„Hat es ein Bad?", fragte sie entschlossen.

„Jaa..."

„Ist es sauber?"

„Ja!", erwiderte er entrüstet.

„Dann ist es perfekt!", entschied Anjolie und Severus sah sie durchdringend an. „Lass uns hier verschwinden!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob noch etwas zu tun ist!", wich er aus, doch sie winkte ab. „Du hast doch gehört, dafür gibt es genug Helfer!"

„Geh nur Severus!", gestattete Dumbledore und Anjolie sparte sich einen spöttischen Blick nach hinten. „Siehst du! Wir haben sogar die Erlaubnis des Meisters!", lästerte sie und Dumbledore kicherte.

„Spitz wie immer! Ich habe Sie vermisst, Anjolie!" Bevor Anjolie sagen konnte, dass dieses Gefühl noch ins Gegenteil umschlagen würde, zog Severus sie weg, lief mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch den Wald und blieb erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit mitten drin stehen.

Er zog sie an sich und gleich darauf spürte sie den Sog des Apparierens. Sie landeten in einer kleinen Siedlung vor einem schmucklosem Haus. Anjolie drückte seine Hand, als er unentschlossen davor stehen blieb. Jetzt war sie dran, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinein.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry saß am Fenster des Schlafzimmers im Fuchsbau und sah zu, wie die Sonne aufging. Ron schnarchte leise im Hintergrund und Harry war froh darüber. So konnte er ungestört nachdenken.

Heute war der Tag, an dem Charlie beerdigt wurde und über den normalerweise vor Leben summenden Haus, war seit Tagen verständlicherweise das Trauertuch gebreitet. Ron verarbeitete die Trauer mit Schweigen, es sei denn, er fragte Harry, wie es im Jenseits war.

Harry war es bereits jetzt müde, davon zu erzählen, obwohl der Frieden und das Glücksgefühl unbeschreiblich gewesen waren. Aber wie sollte er das jemandem erklären? Anjolie war die einzige, die es nachempfinden konnte, doch sie war die meiste Zeit bei Snape. Nur bei den Beerdigungen hatte er sie gesehen und danach kurz mit ihr reden können. Leider waren diese Momente immer zu kurz gewesen, weil stets jemand dazu kam, der sich mit ihr oder ihm unterhalten wollte.

Ginny brauchte er wegen seiner Empfindungen und Erlebnisse diesbezüglich erst gar nicht ansprechen. Alles, was mit Tod zu tun hatte, erinnerte sie im Moment zu sehr an Charlie. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht irgendjemanden im Fuchsbau weinen sah und genau dann kam er sich mit seiner Schwierigkeit, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, egoistisch und dumm vor.

Auch er hatte Charlie gemocht und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er nicht um ihn trauern konnte. Ob es wirklich daran lag, dass er wusste, dass es Charlie gut gehen würde, so wie Anjolie es behauptete? Mochte sein, aber auf diese Weise von ihnen zu! Ein Dementor hatte seinen Drachen angegriffen und bei der Flucht war der mit einem anderen Drachen kollidiert. Charlie war dazwischen geraten und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Drache stürzte zu Boden und begrub seinen Reiter unter sich.

Harry raffte die Decke enger um sich und zog die Beine an. Keiner der Getöteten hätte so sterben sollen! Professor McGonagall wurde hinterrücks von einem Todesser ermordet. Moody und Tonks waren von Werwölfen regelrecht zerfleischt worden und Shacklebolt hatte durch diese Monster ein Bein verloren und keiner wusste, ob er sich nicht auch infiziert hatte. War das alles passiert, weil er zu langsam gewesen war? Er lehnte den Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen. Immer wieder die selben Fragen! Und er würde nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten!

Anjolie würde ihm kräftig den Kopf waschen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er schon wieder darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich sein Erlebnis im Limbo nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen sollte. Er könne nicht leben, wenn er sich nach dem Tod sehnte! Dass er sehr viel länger brauchen würde, um den Kampf zu verkraften, hatte sie auch prophezeit. Doch letztendlich gehörte doch beides zusammen. Er konnte nicht das eine vergessen, während das andere noch in ihm wütete.

Wie sollte das in Zukunft aussehen? Darüber nachzudenken war schon schwer genug! Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nie damit gerechnet, den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu überleben. Seine Pläne für die Zukunft hatten sich schon lange in Luft aufgelöst und wären jetzt auch nicht mehr aktuell. Er musste ein Leben leben, auf das er nicht gefasst gewesen war!

Harry schrak zusammen, als die Tür quietschte. Ginny stand im Rahmen und kam barfuss auf ihn zu, als sie ihn am Fenster entdeckte. Er stand auf und wickelte die Decke um sie beide, als sie die Arme um seinen Leib schlang und sich an ihn schmiegte. „Schwör mir, dass du mich nie verlässt!", flüsterte sie und Harry konnte sie kaum verstehen.

Er blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, dann legte er die Wange an ihr Haar und flüsterte zurück: „Ich schwöre es!" Und er meinte es so! Auch wenn Zweifel und Sehnsucht ihn peinigten, würde er nicht aufgeben! Er würde nicht Ginnys Mühen und Anjolies Opfer mit Füßen treten, indem er vor sich hin vegetierte!

Doch es würde Zeit und Kraft kosten, bis er seinen wahren Weg gefunden hatte, bis er Er selbst sein konnte und nicht mehr der Junge mit der Narbe!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah zum Fenster. Die Morgensonne suchte sich bereits ihren Weg durch die dunklen Fenstervorhänge. Sie würden bald aufstehen müssen, um heute auch noch den letzten ihrer gefallenen Mitstreiter zu beerdigen. Der Kampf hatte viele Leben gekostet, darunter auch Mitglieder des Ordens und es waren keine angenehmen Veranstaltungen, die sie in den letzten Tagen hatten hinter sich bringen müssen.

Anjolie regte sich auf seinem Arm, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich an ihn. Severus legte seinen Arm um sie und strich ihr übers Haar. So bedrückend die letzten Tage auch gewesen waren, wenn Anjolie bei ihm war, spürte er nur halb so viel davon!

Sie jetzt immer an seiner Seite zu wissen, war wie das pure Glück in seinen Armen. Und zum ersten Mal gab es keine Gefahr, die ihre gemeinsame Zukunft bedrohen konnte. Und selbst er hatte bereits angefangen, Zukunftspläne zu schmieden!

Auch dabei handelte es sich um eine Premiere. Er wollte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen und das würde er erreichen, wenn er sich von Dumbledore vom Unterrichten freistellen ließ. Und willigte dieser nicht ein, dann wäre die Kündigung der nächste Schritt! Er hatte all die Jahre genug Geld gespart und musste sich finanziell keine Sorgen machen!

Genauso wenig, wie Dumbledore ihn nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Damals, als Severus zu ihm gekommen war, hatte Dumbledore ihm einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgenommen, mit dem er daran gebunden wurde, auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen und solange bei ihm zu bleiben und treu zu sein, bis er dabei geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu vernichten. Nun war das Ziel erreicht und er konnte endlich tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und die Frau, die gerade ihr Bein an seinem rieb, war eindeutig das, was er wollte!

Die Frage war nur, wo sie leben würden. Anjolie hatte zwar nichts Negatives über sein Haus gesagt, doch es kam ihm nun sehr schäbig vor. Für seine Bedürfnisse, während der Ferien, hatte es genügt, doch sie verdiente etwas Besseres!

Anjolie regte sich wieder und begann plötzlich seinen Hals zu küssen. „Grübelst du schon wieder?", murmelte sie verschlafen und drehte mit einem Zeigefinger sein Gesicht zu sich.

„Nicht grübeln!", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich freue mich auf unsere Zukunft und plane schon etwas." Anjolie hob den Kopf und fragte entrüstet: „Ohne mich?"

„Ich habe nur Möglichkeiten erwogen, über die wir dann gemeinsam entscheiden!", wehrte er schnell ab.

„Gut gerettet!", knurrte Anjolie und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Halsbeuge. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.

„Fast Sieben. Wir müssen bald raus!"

„Mhm", murrte sie und hörte sich an, als würde sie gleich wieder einschlafen. Severus drückte sie noch näher an sich. So konnte der Rest seines Lebens aussehen und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um es zu verwirklichen. Sie sollte nicht umsonst vom Tod für ihn auferstanden sein! Er würde sich jeden Tag erneut ihre Liebe verdienen!

**Ende**

So, es wäre geschafft! Es hoffe, das Ende war nicht ganz so kitschig und der ganze andere Rest nicht so unglaubwürdig. Wäre ich unverschämt, wenn ich um ein paar Reviews zum Ende bitte? Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung!

Ich möchte mich aber nicht davon abhalten lassen, mich für eure Treue zu bedanken! Zum Glück hat man ja das Status-Menü, wo man die Leser abgezählt bekommt.;-)

Alles Liebe

Rosifer


End file.
